


White Blood, Black Blood

by alw0021



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Character Turned Into Vampire, Creepy, Halloween, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, True Love, True Mates, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 260,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alw0021/pseuds/alw0021
Summary: Levi Ackermann is a simple professor who just happens to be a very ancient and rare type of vampire. He feeds off of specific psychic energy and very specific types of blood. While torturing his latest obsession, Erwin Smith, a student, Eren Jaeger, enters his class and changes his plans. He can smell another vampire, like himself but not, attached to him. This other vampire begins to threaten everything he had in place.





	1. Japanese Cleaning Commercials

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing vampires. I'm really nervous and there will be more chapters.
> 
> And since there seems to be some ridiculousness happening and I'm tired of it:
> 
> If you don't like this story, don't read it.

“What are you doing?” A stack of papers fell on the desk where Levi was working, “Are you surfing for cleaning videos? I swear, Levi. Most people look at porn and I never catch anything but cleaning supply commercials from Japan.”

Levi closed his eyes and counted to ten. Erwin was insufferable but he smelled so good. 

“Don’t you have work to do?” 

Erwin pouted slightly, his nice crisp white and blue sear sucker suite was dashing and a throwback to the South’s finest. He was a military history professor and he traveled a lot promoting the school, his books, and his own research interests. What Levi found most amusing about him was his duel personality. He was cut throat but likeable. He wore one face for the world, the other for himself and so did Levi.

Erwin put his hands on the back of Levi’s chair, “Come out with me tonight.” Levi groaned, “No.”

“Levi, please, it’ll be so much fun.”

“No.”

“Levi, I swear you’ll bore yourself to death if you don’t live a little. You’re only young once.”

_True, but it’s not like I’m ever going to really show my age._

Erwin stepped back, “I have a date at 6:00.

” Levi knew he was trying to make him jealous. “That’s nice. Please turn the reports in to me by the end of the day.” He turned around in his wooden desk chair. It was on metal casters and they clinked on the pale grey tile from the 70s. 

Erwin kept his face pleasant, “Of course, because I never turn my paperwork in on time.” There it was, passive aggressive baiting. Levi knew he’d gotten under his skin. It bothered Erwin to think that people saw him as weak or lazy. He could drink himself into a tizzy without anyone’s help and that only would intensify it.

”Should you be going out?” Erwin’s eye twitched, “I don’t have a problem.” Levi was still, inside he was living for this, that emotion Erwin gave off sated him more than anything, “I never said you did.” 

Erwin was fuming, “We’ve got new students to teach. Maybe you should be prepping.” Levi looked bored, the fun was over, “It’s the same as it always is.” He taught Western Medicine, Middle Eastern Studies, Judaica, and European History. Levi was a multi discipline professor with degrees to back it up. He enjoyed the work load. He enjoyed combining them and had a lot of repeat students. Unfortunately, he hated people and hated interactions with them. He hated public speaking and he hated office hours.

Erwin shifted and Levi stood up, “Have fun with your date.” Erwin smiled wickedly, “He’s actually very talented and handsome.” Levi rolled his eyes grabbing his leather briefcase, “Merely one in a series. Don’t pretend you care. No one ever holds your interest.” Erwin had a glint in his eye, “Well,” he said with much emphasis, “there is someone who always does.” Levi could feel his sensuality and he ate it ravenously, “Enjoy your night, Erwin. Hopefully, this one will stick.”

Erwin blocked the door with his body, “Could you meet at 8?” Levi cocked his head to the side, smug, “I’ve got plans.” Erwin’s mood changed, “Then I’ll see you tomorrow at the faculty meeting.” Levi frowned, “I suppose so.”

“You hate them.” 

“I do, with a passion. Sometimes I hope there is a school shooter just to liven things up a bit.”

Erwin’s face flashed with outrage, “Levi! Don’t say such things!” Levi stared into his big blue eyes, “You have to say that.” He said matter of a fact. 

Then the corners of his lips turned up mischievously, “But secretly,” he whispered, “you’re dying for a little scandalous murder, too.” Erwin’s heart was thumping quickly and he continued, “It’s not like people mean anything to you. You’re only in search of one thing.” Erwin slapped him and Levi tasted blood in his mouth.

Some of it was on his lip and licked it off. His monotone voice was somewhat more emotional, “I feel like we just had a quickie. Thanks for that.” He pushed past him and left for his class. Erwin was his favorite thing to torment. He thought about making it permanent. 

****

Levi entered into his classroom and put his briefcase on the chair behind the computer in the corner. He turned everything on and students came inside. He had a fan club and it annoyed him. They took any class he offered and some changed their majors. This was also a trend with Erwin and the history department would keep their resident bad and good boys around to keep the money flowing in. 

Levi observed the class and all who sat down. He smelled nervousness, anxiety, sadness. He then smelled the anticipation and excitement. He’d prefer the doom and gloom. He was a hard teacher, after all. 

He started the lesson on the modern era of history. The French Revolution was a favorite of his and he relived it in magnificent detail, tasting all of the fear of the birth of a new world order, a new world of thought for man. 

He’d always seen unenlightened Christianity as a poor child willfully blinding themselves to reality. They used their privileges to do so and he saw 1500 years of church dominance as a waste to society. What on earth could have been accomplished if only they had taken off the veil and embraced human thought and the simplest of questions: _why?_

The double doors at the back of the lecture hall opened loudly. He had absolutely no tolerance for the unpunctual. He could feel his anger grow and then stumbled in a red faced, freshly eighteen year old, brown headed, divinely tan, _man child_ who didn’t even have the courtesy to look him in the eye and offer an acknowledgement of shame that he had been so rude. 

Instead, he sensed only embarrassment and the need to sit quickly and blend in. “You, who just came in, what’s your name?” Levi’s voice made them all shudder and he smirked internally. _Yes, you’ll all know who to fear soon enough._ The boy’s head was ripped up by the words from where he’d had it turned down to look in his lap at his over spilling book bag. The room was so quiet that his heavy breathing could be heard clearly. Levi’s anger rose the longer it took for him to respond, _**”NAME!”**_

The boy stood up suddenly, like a soldier, “Eren Jaeger, sir!” Levi scanned him over and saw the ROTC logo on his sweat stained shirt. 

Levi cocked his head to side, _interesting._

The boy stood straight, a bead of sweat ran down his temple past his eye and Levi focused on the green irises that were softly illuminated by the fluorescent lights. Levi saw something more, in his eyes was a light. It was as if they were back lighted by the sun itself. He looked at the shape of his face, the parted pink lips and straight white teeth.

He stepped back and tched, “Sit!” Eren shot down into his seat and Levi thought that was just as amusing, “Cadet Jaeger, if you’re late again,” he turned back to the screen with the power point slides displayed. His back was to the room and many admired his impeccably tailored suit, “I’ll have you quartered after being put in the stocks.” He felt him twitch in a way very personal to Levi and he turned around, _he would like that._ The boy nodded, “Yes, sir.” 

He started his lecture and looked at him from time to time and watched as the boy squirmed. He’d no doubt left practice given the elevated heartbeat, the sweat, and the rings around the seams of his shirt. He also looked, _palled._ Levi walked up and down the aisle reigning hell on anyone not paying attention and taking notes. When he got closer to Eren he watched as he took notes, typing away on his little mac book air. 

Levi couldn’t stand macs but he didn’t dislike their sleekness. He could appreciate good design. He watched as he reached down into his bag for a pack of fig newtons. His water bottle was almost empty and then he saw the orange juice and apple juice. Eren smelled so good to him it was sinful. He smelled like something pure, something wholesome. 

He got closer, talking to everyone still leading the lesson with talent. His mind worked well and he could multitask like none other. It’s then that Eren shifted and he smelled even more of him. _He belongs to someone._

Levi felt pissed off, annoyed, jealous, everything actually. But, what did he care? He could belong to someone else. He didn’t need someone like him, he needed someone like Erwin. But, then that smell pulled him back in and he wondered what it reminded him of. _Oh,_ he felt himself come to the realization, _now that is most interesting._

When the class finished he packed his things and Eren was there when he turned around, “Dr. Ackermann, I am so sorry. Drill, it ran late and I guess...I guess the heat got to me today and I passed out and that’s why I was eating I am so sorry I tried not to get crumbs anywhere,” levi cut him off, “Why would you apologize to me about crumbs?” 

Eren looked frightened and Levi felt himself soak it up, “Because...I heard you’re really into things being clean. I...I..” “So, you knew this and still made a mess.” Eren was at a loss, “I...I brought Clorox wipes…” it was so faint that had Levi been a normal person he wouldn’t have heard it, “Oh?” Eren ripped his bag over and opened it, “YEAH, LOOK! I BROUGHT THEM.” 

He sure did. Levi was amused and that surprised him, “Don’t be late again. Don’t make a mess. And no more excuses. I don’t have time for brats and their bullshit. Do your work and do it well or you’ll fail. It’s that simple.”

Levi tched and walked forward while Eren twitched again. Levi kept trying to figure it all out. He was a game right now but he’d soon tire of him like the others. Eren Jaeger was nothing special.

**********************************************************************************

Erwin Smith was a god among men. He walked inside of his classroom with his head held high. He had repeat students, a cult following. He was the dashing poster child of military history. In the day, he was spotless, polite, and personable. At night, however, his demons came alive. He fucked people left and right and they were less than respectable. He had a type, petite, cute face, unique, and he kept them dumb. He didn’t want anyone at night who was smart and might make him rethink his actions.

He liked to drink. It liked him, too. Scotch and rum were his favorites but he also had a penchant for amphetamines. Erwin sat with his date and made out while the music blared in the crowded backroom of the club. The guy pushed him down on the couch, moved to straddle him, “You got a big cock, don't you?” 

Erwin smirked, drowsy from the combination of pills and booze, “You know it.” He swore he felt something there at the club that wasn’t. He thought he saw raven hair and blue grey eyes. But that's just what he wanted to be there, not what really was. The guy kissed him sloppily and they started pulling each others clothes off. He paid for the room so who cared. The guy got on his knees ready to suck him off. 

That's all he remembered. The next morning he was running late for the meeting and he was falling out of bed, pulling clothes on, and trying to make it in time. He brushed his teeth in his office, put on a tie. He had it stocked for days like this. Days after nights he made terrible choices.

When he walked into the meeting Levi was in the corner with his coffee. He looked bored. Erwin sat next to him knowing he'd leave him alone. “You've got blood on your knuckles.” Erwin looked down and swore internally, “Cut myself shaving.” Levi turned his head so slowly it made Erwin’s fear spike, his eyes were open and peering into him abnormally, a strange smile that made him want to shudder, “If you say so.”

******

Levi tapped his fingers on the desk, “Why are you here?” Eren moved in the chair suddenly and it creaked, “In...in the 1790s...is...is this when,”

“Spit it out! NOW!” 

“Is this when we stopped serfdom and moved into free men?”

Levi cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, “Yes. Why?” 

“I was….I,” 

“Get out.” 

He blinked, “What?” 

“Get,” Levi said firmly, “the fuck out.”

Eren squirmed, he felt so good, “No! Please I...I want to talk about Jews and the cast system.” 

Levi paused, “Why?”

“Because of my family.”

“What about them?” 

“Could you...can you maybe look at my family history and help me understand some things?” 

Levi was intrigued but he was also not in the mood, “Where is it?” Eren’s heartbeat was a million miles a minute, “My house.” Levi tched, “Leave. Don't waste my time, brat.” 

He motioned for him to go away, “Sir, please, I…” There it was, that barrier. He knew he was dealing with something new, something rare. This brat was a thorn in his side. He didn’t need this shit, _but oh how he wanted it,_ “No. Get out.” Eren stood up slowly and made his way outside of the classroom. Levi stared blankly at the door that Eren rudely forgot to shut. 

He called Erwin, “Where are you?” Erwin sounded out of breath, he groaned a bit, “At a house.” _So fucking smug._ “You should stop fucking your students. There will be a day that they will hang you for it.” Erwin chuckled, “So dramatic. I’m fine. He’s 25.” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly, _Let me torture you. I want to taste you squirm._ “Does he know you’re 36?” 

He could taste how his anger flared over the phone, hot and metallic. It had a hint of pomegranates that weren’t ripe enough yet, “I’m 34.” He grit through his teeth and Levi felt himself become even more sated, “What’s the difference? 4 or 6 years from 40 is nothing.” Erwin sighed, he was really annoyed, so sensitive today, “Where are you?” Levi replied emotionless, “The office.” Erwin gave a short exhale and an affirmative humpf, “I’ll be there in thirty.”

Levi sneered and Erwin could hear it, “Why?” “Why?” Erwin sounded so done, “You called me. Obviously you,” Levi’s voice was mocking, harsh, blunt, “Wanted you? Have I ever? No. Don’t flatter yourself. Have fun with your twink. Daddy kink is in.” He hung up and smiled wickedly. Erwin would fume for days and Levi would have a feast.” 

******

Eren got in his car, papers everywhere, receipts from fast food, it was filthy. He lived in his car and regretted the mess but what was there to do about it? His scrubs were piled in the seat next to him. He was training to become an EMT and was at school on a ROTC scholarship. He had no idea really what he was doing with his life. He liked the EMT program but he wasn’t all that smart in his opinion. He was really feeling down on himself. He had a tendency to get that way.

It was like something in him moved and he felt like he’d hit a wall. He started the car and listened as it sputtered and coughed, “Don’t fucking do this to me.” It kept yawning and screeching till he got to his complex and then it died at the opening. He pushed it down into one of the first parking lots and then walked all the way from the road down to his section of the sprawling community. 

He lived in a townhouse community which sounded fancy and it was. Except, Eren Jaeger was broke till he turned 21. Everything then would be given to him and after paying off debts incurred since he was a child he’d probably be left with only a modest sum of money to get started in life.

By the time he got to his front door he was sweating profusely in the August heat and he had a wicked headache. But, his body twitched when he remembered his encounter with Dr. Ackermann. _He made me feel…._ he made him feel like someone else he knew. That’s all he wanted right now was some cold water and some peace of mind. He looked at his scarred hands and then slumped forward, a scream welling inside of his gut.

The door opened, “Did it die again?” Eren sighed, his anger lurking and ready to lash out, “Come inside.” The voice was sweet and he felt that strange sense of calm and trust appear, “Okay.” A polite smile and he was home.


	2. Starbucks and the Red Cross

More blood and no answers. Erwin stood at the doorway of the second bathroom in his apartment and stared at the swipes of blood along the white and black honeycomb tile and some made it onto the white subway tiles. He opened the medicine cabinet and then closed it. There were bottles and bottles of pills he’d never seen before nor took. _Well,_ he’d take them if they were there. _Fuck._ He went back to his room and grabbed his briefcase. He left and walked to the university. Today was another day slowly moving him towards madness.

When he got to his office he found a Starbucks coffee waiting and a note: “Enjoy the medication. You need it after what you’ve done.” He didn’t know the handwriting and his office had been locked. The liquid was piping hot and his favorite. Not the “favorite” he ordered to blend in but his secret favorite and that’s what unnerved him more. He went by Levi’s office who was turning off his lights, “Did you go to my office?” Levi stared, “No.” Erwin didn’t say anything further. He looked at Levi’s exposed shoulders, “What are you doing?” Levi sighed, “Changing.” “Why?” “To go for a run.” “We have to give blood today.” Levi looked disgusted, “I’m not doing that.” “We have to, there’s a shortage and they’re making all faculty do it.” Levi had every intention of not doing that.

Erwin looked tired and Levi smiled inside, “You must not be getting any sleep.” Erwin shrugged but he could feel the tension inside of him, “It’s nothing.” Levi’s raised an eyebrow, his face incredulous, “Oh?” He smirked, “Must be painting the town red at night.” Erwin went pale and Levi pulled the door close bringing them out into the hallway, “I haven’t been going out since the faculty meeting.” Erwin said defensively and Levi pulled his keys out, “Yes you have.” Erwin’s flesh prickled with goosebumps, “What?” Levi looked him straight in the eyes, “I’ve seen you out around midnight. I’m a night person, you know. I see you when I’m even coming home around midnight. You know, Erwin, nothing good ever happens after midnight.” He said heavily, a sense of foreboding carried in those words. Erwin felt sick. 

He reached out and grabbed Levi’s arm, “Dinner?” Levi blinked and looked around the hallway, “If I must.” He pulled away and Erwin felt better about things. He drank his coffee. If it was poisonous so be it. But, then again, Erwin Smith thought that Erwin Smith was invincible so why fret?

************

Levi was running around the campus when he was suddenly stopped by his boss. He was then forced under threat of being fired towards the vans where blood was being donated. He couldn’t get fired because he’d then lose out on all of carefully laid plans at the school. He’d also not have a reason for staying and Erwin wouldn’t be as easily accessible to him. He was sat in a plastic light blue chair and a nurse asked him a series of questions of which he gave every answer he could that would elicit fear. His boss wasn’t buying it.

He looked around at the machine’s spinning wheels as blood circulated into them and he felt himself become overwhelmed. He could give in, it wouldn’t be the first time, but that’s not what he was and that would disgrace him. He was one of a few and that was something to protect. He was, however, going to have to find a way out of this before a scene resulted from his elitism. “You’re arm, sir.” A woman appeared, she was smiling. He would have preferred her to not be secretly unhappy. He would have delighted in revenge on a happy go lucky victim, “I’ll take over.”

Eren was there, scrubs on, hair still messy, color better than the other day. He took the needle and stood before Levi, “D-Dr. Ackermann.” Levi was staring at the needle and then there was his boss, “I want four bags from him.” Eren jerked slightly, “Sir, this is my job.” He was defiant and Levi felt a spark of rage and it delighted him, “And I’m who's paying for you to be here, Jaeger.” Levi felt such tumultuous emotions radiate from Eren. 

“Yes, sir.” He pulled the curtain and Levi looked back at the needle and then closed his eyes. _This will ruin everything._ He was hot, he was sweaty, Eren moved closer, “I’ll….don’t worry.” Levi opened his eyes and saw Eren putting the needle in his arm, “He wants four bags, he’ll get four bags. He’s mad insane. He’ll fucking check. This is wrong, what he’s doing. You clearly don’t want to donate. I heard your answers…” He looked at Levi with want. Eren Jaeger must be truly gay and infatuated with an older teacher who liked to verbally abuse him. He watched as his blood started to move through the line and Levi’s eyes were fixated on what he saw.

Eren was nervous, “I know...it’s kind of pink. My red blood cells aren't that red. Ha.” He was really nervous and Levi knew why. He sat there listening to Eren’s fake chatter with him to stay behind the curtain. Levi thought he was an interesting specimen. Then the stakes rose even higher. Levi noted the increasingly pink blood kept getting lighter and lighter and then it was, _white._ Levi stood up and deftly, gently, removed the needle. Eren was lightheaded and he fell against him, his heart beating wildly in his chest, “Stupid brat, you should know that this kind of thing isn’t meant for you anymore.”

He held him till he was able to stand and then he pulled him against him as they moved to take the bags to the front, say goodbye to his shitty ass boss, and re enter the concourse full of other students made to give blood. Eren sagged, blacking out. Levi sighed and put him on a bench, slinking down like a feline that was annoyed yet hungry. Eren opened his eyes and Levi felt full after the initial burst of emotions. Eren Jaeger sated him well. Maybe, even better than Erwin? _I’ve got too much invested in him to try another._ “I’m so sorry.” “Where is your car?” “It’s broken. I took the bus.” “I’ll take you home. Where do you live?” “The Barracks.” Levi rolled his eyes, “Get up.”

He pulled Eren through the crowd and to his car. It was a sleek black SL roadster convertible Mercedes that Eren gawked at, “I’ll make it dirty.” Levi pushed him harshly against the door, cruelly almost, “I know. I’ll have the service clean it. Get in.” Eren’s breathing was labored and Levi looked at him intently from the other side of the car. His eyes were like a predator's to Eren. Eren knew the look well. Levi licked his lips and it made Eren want to groan. He cocked his head to the side, voice husky, words heavy and weighted, “Get in or else, brat.”

Eren opened the door and slid inside.

Levi looked back at the school and smirked, devilish glint in his eyes. _What’s one more going to hurt? Erwin and Eren might just be what I’ve been looking for._

*************

Eren was quiet in the car as Levi drove through the crowded city, “Do you want me to look at your family history as a thanks?” Eren inhaled sharply, “Please, please, please, would you?” Levi’s nose wrinkled as he sneered. Eren was sugary sweet sincere. He was very Dr Jekyll and Mister Hyde. A nice, kind, sensitive, _he couldn’t be anymore good if he was fucking Gandhi_ , person. Levi wasn’t interested in that shit at all. He wanted what was lurking beneath that. The brokenness, the rage, the hate. He wanted that. That’s what fed him so well until he, _patience._

“Whatever, brat.” he spat. Eren pulled at the collar of his shirt and Levi pulled up to the house. He put the park brake on and turned around to grab his jacket. “It’s hot.” “It won’t be inside,” Levi said turning to Eren more, “or are you the type of fucking idiot that doesn’t use AC?” Eren didn’t even breathe. Levi and he stared into each other’s eyes and there was a tense moment where Levi thought, Eren thought, _a sudden inhale_. The door clicked and Levi stepped out.Eren was hard.

When he stepped out he tried to hide it as he led Levi up the stairs. He reached in his pocket for the keys and then grimaced, “I forgot my keys. I need to go around back and use the spare. I-I wasn’t supposed to work today I-” “Just go.” “Okay.” He moved to go down the stairs and then he cut right to walk around the house to the back. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed when the door opened, “Hello.” _There it is._ He looked at the blond boy before him, “Hello.” He was pale, blue eyes, button nose, sweet features, his hair beneath his chin. They stared at each other, calculating. They’d never been in this situation. 

He looked at him, slight upturn to the corner of his mouth. It was so quiet, the world felt their energy, the birds stopped chirping. There was a dog in the other apartment that had been barking that whelped suddenly and then nothing. Levi felt the struggle of wills and he was impressed at the power lurking behind this boy, “Armin?! I didn’t know you were home. I lost my keys,” “They’re on the counter.” “Oh...oh God, I’m such a fuck up.” Armin blinked for the first time since he and Levi had made eye contact, “That’s not true, Eren. You’re amazing.” He smiled and it was demonic but Eren couldn’t see. Instead, they both felt the immediate lift in his mood, “Thanks, Arm. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He walked up, “Um this is Dr. Ackermann, I told you I wanted him,” “I remember.” “Well, uh, I hate to interrupt but,” “That’s okay,” Armin said sweetly, his face returning to normal as he turned to address Eren, “we’ve said everything we need to.” Armin backed away and went to the stairs, “I’ll be in my room if you need me. We’ll, I have that thing you know.” Eren smiled, “Yeah, I hope it’s fun.” Eren was a little sad. “My books are upstairs.” “Books?” “I’ve been trying to figure things out for a while.” “Well,” he said smart-assy and full of annoyance, “please lead the way to a mountain of work you’ve not sorted. I have dinner plans so this won’t be long.” “Yes, sir.” Levi slinked by him, turned his head, their noses nearly touching, “I assume you’re upstairs.” He took the steps to the third and top floor while Eren followed, out of breath, and excited.

Armin was downstairs and all Levi could feel was his presence and the want and need rolling off of Eren as he looked through the surprisingly promising texts, “So, you got to Poland.” “I did. But….I always thought I was Turkish and there’s nothing yet putting me there. I have all these ideas and these thoughts. I just wanna know what’s going on and who I am and where I come from. I wanna know what’s in my blood.” Levi thought that was amusing. Eren was leaning over him, he licked his lips, Levi whispered sensually, “I’ll think about it. I might have to stop back by again.” Eren’s heart thumped, “Yeah, well, you know where it is now. You can come anytime, here.”

A long pause with their lips only inches apart. Then Armin opened the door, “I’m off but I’m taking a cab. I’ll leave the car in case you need it. Oh, Dr. Ackermann, _since_ you’re leaving I’ll walk you out.” Armin was dressed to kill, _literally, perhaps._ Levi got the hint and normally he’d not take it but he had plans with Erwin, “Whatever.” Eren walked behind them out on the sidewalk. Armin’s cab was waiting and Levi watched him turn and kiss Eren on the cheek, “Bye, I’ll see you later.” “Be safe, Arm.” “I will. You know me, I’m a killer.” He laughed and Levi unlocked his car, “Dr. Ackermann?” He looked up, “What happened today it,” “Don’t waste my time. I’m not stupid enough to say anything. But,” he gave him a pointed look, “you apparently are.” Armin popped the knuckles on one of his hands, “It was ever so nice to meet you, Dr. Ackermann. Do say hi if we run into each other.” Levi slid into the car.

Armin went to his cab and Eren stood like a lost puppy on the sidewalk. Levi turned the car on and thought about little Armin and his angle he was working. They both needed specific things to survive. This was interesting to see with his own eyes how he lived, similar but not. This little game they were now playing could get very ugly if not kept under control.

He started towards the opening of the community and called Erwin, “What time am I meeting you?” Erwin was out of breath, “I’m sorry, Levi. We have to rain check.” Levi’s blood boiled, “Why?” “I….we just have to. Tomorrow?” Levi was annoyed beyond words, “Fine.” He said venomously, “Where?” “My apartment, 6:00.” Levi didn’t reply, “Levi, I’m sorry,” “Why you think your sorry means anything to me is beyond me.” He wanted him to cancel the other plans. That pain of choice and regret was what he was prolonging. Erwin suddenly, very strangely, lacked that certain emotion, “I will see you tomorrow.” _What?! Did you just really cancel on me!?_ Had Levi lost his special touch of sadism?

He hung up and drove to his apartment where he got out and then sat on the gallery porch. He could see Erwin’s parking lot and apartment from his own. He pulled a cigarette out and relaxed in his chair. A book in his hand that he pretended to read. Soon a cab showed up and he nearly ushered in the end of the world. Armin got out of it as Erwin walked out of his apartment and down the stairs to greet him. He opened his car door and Armin sat down. He watched as Erwin laughed and smiled getting into the driver's seat.

_What the fuck is happening!?_

Erwin drove off and he swore Armin was looking right at him.

Levi had been in a game of chess without knowing it and now his opponent was taking pieces off the board left and right.


	3. Bloody Picnic

Erwin sipped his wine slowly. He was enjoying himself for the first time in a long time. The petite little dream in front of him radiated light and love and he had always wanted those things. He always wanted to feel loved. But, he was ugly and ruthless. There wasn’t any time for sweetness, tenderness. He had to stay strong. 

Armin hummed to himself for a second, finger tapping the menu, “I think I’ll have the Steak Mahi.” The waiter smiled at Armin, “How would you like that cooked?” Armin didn't miss a beat, “Rare, please.” The waiter smiled, “Are you sure?” Armin’s mouth was coy and demure, “Yes, sir. I’d actually prefer blue rare but you don’t do that here.” Erwin was infatuated with this little spitfire, “So, you like it almost alive?” Erwin poked and Armin smiled dazzling, “Yes, I like the blood to run on my plate.”

***

Armin had smelled it lingering on Eren’s clothes when he got home that first day of school. Armin liked his routine of flying low under the radar. He didn’t like being tempted into evil, though he by all rights was pretty evil when he needed to be, or he just naturally was which would be quite ironic given what he was. He liked going to school, cooking and baking, reading, museums, music, and Eren. 

He liked Eren a lot and that’s all he needed. He had hopes for him and he was his best friend. He had grown up with him as an orphan. He caught Armin at the only aging stage he’d ever know. Eren caught him at just the right time. Eren was always just right.

So, when he came into his bed and they settled in to watch netflix marathons of bad horror films and Eren was chattering away about a certain professor, “Dr. Ackermann is so hot it's insane,” he began planning. 

Obviously, this was a certain situation he’d never been in and wasn’t exactly sure what he was up against but Armin was smart, really smart. He opened his phone while Eren continued his “ode to the sexy sadist” and found out what he could about him. Which, unfortunately, wasn't anything really of substance. That was very interesting for Armin. It was then, like a match had struck, that he remembered the same scent on Dr. Smith. 

He was taking his World War One class and his Civil war class. He had found him most pleasing to the eye. Armin liked large meathead types but Erwin had a little something else to him that intrigued Armin. It was ripe opportunity and he'd take it.

When he met for the next class Armin sat right in the center, right in front of him, little white blouse with pearl buttons, sweet black collar, and tight bright baby blue cigar pants and black ballet flats. He noticed immediately he was all Dr. Smith could think about or focus on. He smiled delightfully, cocked his head to the side letting his heavy and silky golden strands move to obscure part of his face coyly, submissive like. Dr. Smith blushed slightly and smiled back. The entire time he led his two classes Armin sat patiently and waited for him.

“Are you a hun?” Erwin smiled dashingly, the corners of his eyes wrinkling in anticipation for the horrid pick up line he was going to use.

Armin smiled slyly, “Not that I know of. Why?” 

Erwin leaned down closer, “Because you’ve invaded my heart.” 

Armin smiled and Erwin chuckled, “That was a bad line.” 

Armin smirked, “It was to be expected. You are a history professor.” 

“And you are a student of history.” Erwin said sitting down beside him, “Well, shouldn’t you be off to class?”

“I’m free for an hour and a half.” 

“Could I buy you a coffee?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

Erwin smiled, “You’re a spitfire.” 

“Am I?”

“I would say so. I like spitfires. But here's a very important and real question: is everything you know about Khan what you learned from Mulan?” 

Armin foux gasped, “I love Mulan. It is entirely accurate and depicts real life situations but with animation that makes it enjoyable and comprehensible to children.”

Erwin smiled even more brightly, “Are you a child?” 

“Maybe. At heart I am. I think you might be one, too.” 

Erwin looked at him, “Why do you say that?” 

“Because I noticed the little plane on your keys. It’s the one the red baron flew. Did you want to be pilot?”

Armin’s words were sweet, innocent, his accent captured his interest, “Where is your accent from?”

“It’s a remnant of my mother’s.”

“What was she?” 

“Finnish. My father was German.” 

Erwin left it alone. His parents were dead, too. That was the vibe he got from this little ice cream dream. “It’s nice.” 

“You really like it?”

“I do. I’d like to hear more of it.”

Over coffee Erwin felt himself strangely at ease. He wanted to tell Armin all sorts of private things. There was something reassuring about him and he adored the way he made connections between pieces in history. 

Erwin put his coffee cup down, “What are you here for?” Armin winked, “I’m here because a handsome professor asked me to coffee.” Erwin felt himself blush, _I can’t believe I’m blushing._ Armin made him feel giddy. “I meant what degree track, sweetie?” Armin frowned, “Don’t call me sweetie.” Armin raised an eyebrow tone and face stern, “You can call me baby if we date but don’t call me honey, sweetie, sweetheart, nope. That’s how power is expressed over someone in my opinion. I think you can tell by my slightness I’ve been belittled a lot.”

Erwin blinked, he always called them sweetie and they ate it up. But, Armin, no. He was special, this was different. Erwin grinned, leaning up to rest the side of his face on his hand, “You’re something better than a spitfire.”

“What am I?”

“A firebrand.”

“I study history and psychology. My goal is to become a psychologist. I want to be the next Milgram.” 

Erwin smiled, “You like discipline?” Armin paused, he met his gaze and for once it wasn’t sweet but sultry, “I love it.”

***

Erwin watched as Armin finished his steak and stole some of his broccoli. “I like a boy who can eat.” “Well, good. I'm always hungry.” “Always?” Erwin winked and Armin sat back, “Yes, I'm rarely satisfied. But, that's doesn't mean I'm impossible to please.” 

“I’d rather like that if you were. Impossible to please sounds like me. That's why I can't stand going to regular chain eateries.” Erwin was honest but he had a small smug smirk at the corner of his mouth. 

Armin smirked, small peek of his teeth on top of his bottom lip pulling to bite it, “Do you always take your dates to five star restaurants?” Erwin paused, “No,” he sounded surprised himself, “I don't.” He took his dates to seedy places so he could fuck them and leave them.

He wiped his mouth, “But, then again, I don't talk about Mulan with anyone either. I've also never had a coffee date and night date in the same day.”

Armin gave a small laugh, “Well, you know how to charm, don't you?

Erwin smiled and when they put the deserts down Armin let out a small “yay” before dipping into them. Erwin felt very happy and it scared him. 

***

Armin and Erwin talked till closing and then he walked out with him pressed close against him. Erwin’s only thought was getting this nymph home but then, “Could you take me back to The Barracks? I'll call another cab if not. I have a very busy schedule tomorrow and just realized how late it is.” 

He smiled and Erwin immediately said yes but inside he was very disappointed. He never had a date and then just went home. “I can drive you.”

“Would you? That'd be so nice.”

“Of course, baby.”

“I said when we're dating you can call me that.”

Erwin was a little wounded. He always got what he wanted, “We'll maybe I think that's what we're doing?”

He opened his car door and Armin gave him a questioning look, “You always get what you want, don't you? You don't like it when things play hard to get.”

“No, I don't.”

“Well,” Armin began softly, reaching up to straighten and perfect Erwin’s tie, “I'm not an easy thing to get.”

Erwin stared at him as he finished and then Erwin swooped down to try and kiss those soft pink lips. Armin moved his head to the side. He smiled wickedly and Erwin chuckled, “Oh, you make people work for it. I see. Well, when can I see you again?”

“When do you want to?”

“Tomorrow. I'm off in the morning.”

“That would mean breakfast or a sleepover.”

“Would either work?”

“I think you can do better.”

“I'm off all day, Saturday.”

“That sounds more promising.”

“Do you like nice things?”

“I think you know I do.”

“Then I'll plan something for Saturday.”

“Good.”

Armin gave him a kiss on the cheek and slid inside. Erwin shut the door, his heart beating so fast and his emotions were all over the place. He was so, so, _positively perfect._

Armin was eating him up. Yes, Erwin had such potential despite being so rotten. This is why Levi was going to choose him. Armin just had to beat him to it and keep Eren moving along. Who said two was too many? Armin could handle anything. He had to handle anything. 

**************

“Armin, are you?”

“Eren, it’s just not something we can do, you know?”

Eren moved into the bed with him and pressed against him, “But, Arm, I,”

“Eren,” he breathed heavily and slowly, turning over on his side to take Eren’s shirt into his hands and pull him closer, their lips touching, “it’s serious.”

“I want to give you what you need.”

“You are.”

He whispered and then they kissed, pressing their bodies close in the crisp cotton sheets. Armin made a small hum of appreciation in the back of his throat as Eren’s tongue massaged his own. He loved kissing him and could do it for hours.

***********

Levi decided to up the ante when he caught wind that Erwin Smith wasn’t seeing anyone other than that little demon Armin Arlert. He was slowly driving Erwin insane, but now he needed to capture his interests in other ways. He’d have to pull him down into the abyss with his own hands, “Erwin?”

He breathed in his ear, leaned over his chair, “wanna have some fun tonight?” He ended his sentence with an upturn, bit his lip, and Erwin was having a hard time breathing or thinking.

He had plans with Armin but Levi was there and he was paying attention to him and that’s all he’d ever wanted. “What kind of fun?”

Levi held his gaze, “The best kind.”

Erwin swallowed, pulled at his tie, “I have plans…..”

Levi wanted to scream so he pushed his will on him. Erwin broke down and took the bait, “what kind is the best?”

Levi smirked, chuckling darkly, “The sinful kind.”

***********

Levi pushed the tray in front of him, leaning back on the couch, “Come on, big daddy, do a line with me.” Erwin stared at Levi. They'd had a nice dinner, they'd talked ancient Rome and Carthage. They'd made advances but this was the way it went. Levi would tease him and tease him, “No….I'm clean.”

Levi moved over the couch to straddle him. Erwin’s hands greedily kneaded his ass, “Do it.” Levi said it softly but it echoed in his mind and made him just give in further and further, like falling down a rabbit hole he kept on and on and on until- 

He leaned forward and did a line.

Levi smiled wickedly. He leaned down by his ear, “There's not a word for what I want to do to you.”

Erwin tried to kiss him but he was so foggy and heavy. He barely got an inch from his lips when Levi chuckled. He leaned down licking up his neck and nuzzling against his jugular. He sucked the warm skin, thin sheen of sweat that tasted satisfyingly salty. 

He let his teeth nip gently, “Erwin, you’re so close…” Erwin faded away with Levi in his lap, gently moving and speaking in a language he did not know.

***********

Levi’s goal was simple. Erwin feared losing control of anything in his life. He controlled his age with creams and health regiments. He controlled his schedule with day planners and alarms that had alarms for alarms. He had safety nets set up everywhere in his life but Levi knew them all. 

Levi met Erwin on a cold and windy December day at the university. He had just come back from another tour in the military and was the prodigal son Levi heard everyone talking about. He gave a fantastic presentation about new age terrorism and propaganda. Then he left and Levi heard him snorting coke in the bathroom. 

He followed him all day and watched how he was so strong until night came. Then, the bottle called and it’s siren song he could not ignore.

He’d noticed that Erwin was drawn to him. Two souls with many similarities. Levi hadn’t always been so straight laced. He knew what it was like to drown sorrows in the bottle and find release in drugs. But, Erwin was more than just another passing interest, no, he had potential. Erwin could make someone believe, really believe, in anything. He even made Levi sometimes believe in things his old soul knew to be nothing more than passing fancies. Levi sometimes, rarely, wanted the hope. He fell in love with the hope. 

Erwin was searching for something and that search meant he’d sacrifice anything and anyone to find the answer. He’d seen it. He’d sacrificed his own best friend, Mike Zacharius. _What a tragedy that was._

So, now, in order to make Levi’s plan come together, because he had a plan to never be away from Erwin Smith, he needed to convince him he really was insane. 

Until now, it was just nudging for Levi’s own enjoyment but now he had to break him. He had to convince him he’d lost control so completely he'd lose all hope. Levi would make him believe he’d actually killed someone. Up to this point, it was only hints and suggestions. He’d been doing this for about a year now and here was the grand ultimate finale. 

Erwin would date students, random people in the community, and Levi would always be waiting to get rid of them. He’d kill them, put their blood around the apartment, or leave pieces of them where he’d find them, and then Erwin would slowly start to question everything about his life. He’d drink more, he’d do more drugs. But, then he’d somehow pull himself back from the edge and keep ahold of his sanity. _How utterly annoying._ He looked at the picture Erwin had framed of them at the faculty kayak outing. He was so happy to be spending time with “Mr. Grumptapus.”

It really was annoying how he could do anything the way he did, honestly.

Levi had put him in bed, took his clothes off, tore a condom open, left the room a mess and the rest of the apartment he made look like a struggle. There was blood on the walls, the floor, everywhere. He smiled at his handy work and gave an appreciative humpf because it looked like a scene in a B movie horror film he liked to watch in his free time. 

Erwin liked historical dramas and they watched them together every Thursday but horror was an area he wished Erwin would get into. He put a body, similar to his, in the tub and staged it like a pro. He wanted Erwin to think a very specific thing. Namely, that he'd killed his favorite little Grumpy Cat.

***

So, as he pretended to wake up and walk over to his apartment he heard the screams, the frantic _“No! No! No, Levi! Levi, please! Please wake up, noooooo! LEVI!”_ He smiled to himself at a job well done. He could taste so much and he loved it. 

He walked up to the door and knocked. He felt it all, the fear, the murderous intent, the anxiety, the everything. Levi pressed against the door, so very hard from anticipation, and waited for it. He was so close he could taste it. 

Erwin opened the door a sliver, “Le…..Lee?”

“You asked me to come over.”

“I did?”

“Yes.”

“When? LAST NIGHT DID I-”

“No, you asked me yesterday at school. What's wrong with you? Let me inside, it's fucking sunshiny out here!”

He walked in and saw the blood everywhere and smelled death in abundance. Levi turned around and Erwin was crying, his mind breaking, “Erwin,” he said with sympathy and concern, “what's going on?” Erwin wiped his face with both hands, “Oh no….” More fear, he could taste it but there was something else. _NO!_

”Hey, Mr. Bismarck, I'm here with gifts!” Armin appeared at the door, Eren trailing behind him. He walked inside with a basket from the 50s full of food, “When you texted and said you wanted a picnic I thought that would be splendid but it's a little too cold so we can just have it here. I brought enough for lunch and dinner! This is Eren I told you about.”

Eren looked at Erwin, hand raised slightly in an awkward wave, “Hi, I'm Eren….h-hello Dr. Ackermann.” Levi was screaming internally. _What the fuck was going on!?”_

Erwin was on his knees, breakdown still underway that Levi was thankful very for, he was turning and Levi’s mouth watered. 

“What's wrong, Erwin?” Armin’s cute button nose and sweet voice was so full of concern and safety that Erwin started to grasp at it like straws and Levi became murderous again. 

“Erwin, did we come at a bad time? I know it's a little messy but we can tidy it up.”

Okay, that did make Levi chuckle internally because the place was a murder factory. But, somehow he managed to make it sound like a slumber party for preteens got popcorn all over the place. Levi hated the thought and he shuddered.

“Armin….don't you see it?”

“See what?”

“The blood!?”

“No,” he drew it out looking confused, “there's a pillow over there that's upside down but,”

“THERE IS A BODY IN MY BATHTUB!”

Eren blinked and Levi took another look at him, _interesting, you're so interesting_.

Eren shrugged, “There's nothing here but let's go look, Arm.”

“Okay!”

He said chipper and just as sweet. 

Erwin couldn't move, “You...Lee….I killed you. I killed you but I love you, I love you.” Levi turned, feeling more things that were foreign to him. He really meant that he loved him. _Why the fuck would you?_

Eren and Armin returned, “No body, but I like the tile. Listen, why don't we “clean” this place up while you get some rest. Then we'll have a picnic in the living room here. I'm assuming you're joining us, Dr. Ackermann?” Armin was the devil.

Erwin looked to Levi expectantly and he sighed, “Fine.” Levi put Erwin back in bed and then joined the others in the living room. Eren was getting stuff from the car and Armin turned to Levi, “You can handle the body.” Levi stared, “That's not all I can handle.”

***

When Erwin woke up he was shaking, feverish. He didn’t go into the hallway bathroom but used his ensuite. He had forgotten they were there till he entered his living room and found them all silently sitting, “Erwin, I’m so glad you're awake.”

Armin smiled and Erwin’s heart thumped sporadically. He thought he was just the cutest and sweetest thing.

“I….am but….I’m still upset, I...saw,”

“You were hallucinating. I checked your medications in the bathroom and they’re the completely wrong dose.”

Armin said offhandedly, “I mean, there’s no way the pharmacy would have prescribed them that high.”

He looked at Levi who was stone cold. Not a hint of expression. Eren was quite. He would steal glances at Levi but Armin always kept him from saying anything.

“Those pills were-,”

“Left over from a while ago, it seemed. They had expired. I told Armin they were more than likely left over from your roommate and you may have taken one in a moment of weakness.”

There it was, a moment of weakness. Erwin was shamed and he hated himself even more. If they were there, he’d take them. He always did. He never asked where they came from either. He’d take them and then they’d be back. What was going on with him? “I regret to admit that I did take one last night. I had a very rough day.”

Armin gave him a sympathetic look, “You’re only human.” Levi nearly burst into laughter but caught himself in time. A small snort came out instead that made both Eren and Erwin look in surprise. Levi scowled. _I guess this little babydoll of horror is pretty funny._

Armin told Erwin there was food and insisted that he take it easy and let him take care of him. Eren got up to help Armin with dishes and such. He began to chat with Armin somewhat easily but Levi felt his tensions grow and he thrived on it. Eren had a nervous energy about him. It was delightful, powerful, and raw. This might be why Armin didn’t want Levi around him. _Too late. This time you sealed his fate._

When Armin went to sit with Erwin while the casserole baked Levi slinked past feeling the rising warning from Armin. He ignored it, smirking devilishly as he approached an unsuspecting Eren, “Brat, move.”

He jerked and quickly moved to the side, hitting his hip on the counter and gasping from the sudden sharp pain, “Sorry!” He said quickly looking over at Levi, “Sorry? Why say sorry to me?” “I don’t know.” Eren said quickly, cheeks red, body taunt.

Levi tch’ed and started wiping the plates off that they had brought, “What...what…” Levi sneered, “Brat, if you’re going to speak to me you have got to start actually speaking. I don’t have time for weakness, I don’t have time for stumbling over your words. Spit it out. If you can’t run with the big dogs, stay on the porch.” Armin’s energy was searing and hot. He was livid at the way Levi spoke to Eren. Levi loved every second of it. 

Something snapped in Eren and he felt Armin’s energy lapse for a second, surprised, a bit disappointed. “What kind of things do you like?” Levi blinked, _Oh kid, you don’t want this._

Levi put the plates down, “What do you think I like to do?”

Eren maintained eye contact, “Torture weakass kids like me.” 

_Touche_ “I do.”

“I think you like...music….probably some sort of classical?”

Levi shrugged, “Glad I’m so transparent.”

Eren’s fingers danced on the counter, he lowered his gaze, “Would you like to go check out a friend of mine’s band?” Levi rolled his eyes, “I don’t fuck with with little kid shit. Check that casserole, it might burn in his shitty oven.”

Erwin was aghast, “My oven is fine.”

“It’s shit.”

“It’s retro!”

“It’s old as fuck. Get an oven that won’t burn your shitty apartment down.”

“Levi, that wounds me.”

Levi’s eye twitched and Eren snorted a laugh before Levi turned to him to glare. But, Eren didn’t look submissive like normal, “Armin likes retro. I think it’s just good enough that we have something to cook food with, retro or not. You shouldn’t be so uptight.” Levi was angered, “Don’t tell me what to do, cadet Jaeger.” Eren’s emotions flared and Levi and he stared intensely for a long moment till Armin’s will overcame Eren and he chose to go sit with him.

Armin turned his little blond head, “Would you check the casserole, Levi? It’d be ever so kind of you.” Levi wanted to rip his jugular out.

*********

When the picnic was over Erwin was feeling much better. His spirits were lifted and he seemed to be almost recovered from all that Levi had done. This was not okay.

“Arm,” Eren began, “we need to go.” Armin nodded and stood up, “He’s right. We have pretty set routines.” Erwin smiled and got up to help them pack. Levi moved like a serpent around them and when they left Erwin sighed, “Lee?”

“What?”

Levi turned to him and Erwin was giving him such a heavy look, “Lee,.....would you stay with me?”

Levi blinked, “You don’t want to be alone?”

“I don’t.”

“That’s unfortunate. I have plans.”

Erwin’s mood dropped and for some reason Levi was feeling like he might deserve a break.

Levi crossed his arms, “I’ll take care of my plans and come back.” Erwin smiled, he beamed, “Levi, that’s so nice! I feel so special.” “Don’t make me vomit.” He moved to hug him, “Not even going to happen. Don’t touch me, you filthy animal.” Erwin moved to pin him to the wall, “Levi, you like filthy don’t you?” Levi didn’t react. Inside, however, he was spinning from the smell of Armin. _That bastard!_ Levi wanted Erwin when he was ripe and ready, not a second before. But, he had to make it known that Erwin was not on the market.

*********

Armin changed into a tanktop and shorts while Eren showered. They were going to bond and nest as Armin called it. Put on the TV, hold each other, talk, get closer to the end goal. Eren trusted Armin and would do whatever he wanted and for that trust Armin was grateful.

He sensed something upstairs and moved out of his room shutting the door walking into the small den on the bottom floor outside his room. He climbed the stairs and in the darkness he felt the most malicious aura.

They went on the offensive, their wills rose to climatic precipices. Levi hissed as Armin’s back curled. In the darkness, no human could see, their real forms started to reveal themselves and it would have been terrifying.

Armin was supposed to be at the disadvantage but to Levi’s surprise he was one of the strongest he’d ever encountered. He was momentarily, in the back of his rational mind, curious how old he was. But, then the smell, the delicious smell filled his mind and all he wanted was to destroy him, get stronger because of it. End him. End his competition for Erwin and take the brat as a trophy.

Levi moved forward and Armin met him, both of them engaging in an initial struggle until there was a sound from downstairs. Levi paused and Armin’s will was indication that he would redouble his efforts if Levi tried to go after Eren. Levi wanted Eren but not dead.

“Let’s make a deal.” Levi was listening. What kind of deal could be struck here?

“One month, we each have one month to turn them and then we can fight.”

Levi frowned, “Turn which one?”

Armin shivered because he’d not expected that, “Oh, poor little Armin, I’ll agree but only because I’d love to teach you a lesson by breaking that little puppy you’ve got following you around.” Levi chuckled darkly and moved closer, “I will eat him raw.”

Armin attacked and they began a struggle, ripping into each other’s flesh before Eren opened the door, “Armin?!” He yelled upstairs and they stopped, “Eren, just get in the bed, I scared myself and started tripping on your shoes.” 

Eren was conflicted but he followed orders shutting the door. Levi was on top of him, he leaned over, breath hot, teeth sharp and bared, “When I break him, you will break.” Armin growled, “You shouldn’t talk so big. You can pretend you don’t care about Erwin but I have a feeling he’s the only one in your long life that has ever come this close. I won’t let mine go. I won’t lose that. Instead, I’ll get mine and take yours.”

He sneered, claws puncturing into his sides. Levi rolled off and Armin limped to the door opening it, “Get out. It begins Monday.” Levi glared at him leaving quickly and rather annoyed.

********

Armin returned to his room and went to the bathroom. He was cut and bleeding. He started the shower and Eren was at the door, “Armin, why did you just run past?” Armin scrubbed his body and tried to think about how he was going to hide some of the marks before Eren noticed and freaked out.

Eren was extremely protective and always had been. When they were growing up he was his protector. Which was a very ironic though since Armin was the one who was best suited for fighting.

However, Eren went upstairs and turned on the light to put his shoes up that had tripped Armin and possibly hurt him. He just wanted him to be safe, to be happy with him and cared for. What he found was the carpet stained with white and black splashes of blood. He thought about it and went to the window. He searched the living room and saw something underneath one of the chairs at the bar was a small piece of fabric. He picked it up and inspected it. _This is the exact thermal black fabric that Dr. Ackermann was wearing._

He started to think of the implications of the black blood. And then he felt a strange warmth pool in his lower stomach. Dr. Levi Ackermann was dangerous. He was cruel and he was elitist and he was _everything I ever wanted._

He walked back downstairs and Armin was coming out of the shower, “Eren, where were-” Eren lips covered his, “You’re hurt, Arm.” He kissed him again and they were slowly making out, Armin’s back against the wall, towel falling away from his lithe form.

Eren’s hands roamed over his skin while Armin’s hands pulled at Eren’s shoulders, up his neck, in his hair, “Let me help you, Arm.” Armin whimpered as Eren picked him up, still kissing him sweetly, tenderly, as he put him on the bed. Armin’s cuts and bruises were on display as Eren covered his body, leaving open mouth kisses down his body, especially on his wounds.

Armin moaned as Eren came closer to his sex. He suckled on the flesh over his hip bone and looked up at Armin’s face, “Let me help heal you.” Armin squirmed, “You’re not ready...it would….be….” Eren smiled widely, “Reckless? Just this time...take more than before.”

Armin groaned as Eren moved downwards to blow air on his hardening member, “You can get fucked while at it.” Eren said before taking him into his mouth. Armin’s back curved and then snapped back against the bed, a breathless gasp, “Eren!” He kept sucking, popping off to give his balls attention. He moved down to his entrance and lathered it with attention while Armin made cute wanton noises.

Eren stretched him, sucking him off in the process. He loved how petite Armin was and the way his voice sounded when he was lost in rapture. Eren moved up his body, taking his lip between his teeth as he roughly pulled his hips down towards him.

Armin spread his legs and then Eren slid inside of him smoothly, controlled, routine. Armin pressed himself against him, his hands carding through Eren’s hair, small strangled sounds in the back of his throat as Eren’s hips pistoned forwards deftly with precision. 

When they were near the edge Eren moved his head to the side and Armin rolled them on Eren’s back. Eren met his gaze and nodded, offering his neck even more, “Come on, Arm. Help yourself.”

Armin’s body quivered and he waited, fangs ready, for Eren to climax. He wanted to heighten it all, wanted to reward him for what he was so selflessly doing for him because he could kill him, he could really kill him, he wasn’t ready yet but Armin needed him, needed someone.

He bit, the flesh breaking apart, and then the blood that touched his tongue was so rich it almost tricked him into thinking Eren was ready but he wasn’t, not at all. There was not only the faint taste of Eren but then there was an alarming undertone of _black._

Armin had a terrifying thought, _What if Levi actually turns Eren and he loses him forever?_

Eren’s body shook and convulsed with pleasure. His eyes fluttered shut, his heart thumped, his skin flushed and was warmer than before. He held on to Armin as Armin took only the minimum and nothing more.

Eren moaned, whined, and Armin loved it. He loved everything about Eren and the way he made Armin feel about this entire thing, even his existence.

***

Eren and Armin laid in the sheets together. Eren had drank some juice and ate a few fig newtons, “Armin?” Armin rolled on his side, hands under the pillow with his head resting on it. “Eren?” He smiled, laughing a little bit, “What is it?” Eren reached over and stroked his face, “What is Dr. Ackermann?”

Armin placed his hand on Eren’s, “He’s….black blooded whereas I’m white blooded.” Eren squinted, “I’m not really sure that’s even an answer, Arm.” Armin sighed, “I’m a white blood vampire. You know that I can only feed on people I turn white. I turn their blood white by influencing their moods, by bonding with them, by feeding psychically on them for a long time. When there isn’t any blood for me ready, I keep myself fed off of their energy, positive energy. I have to make sure that I keep feeding on their energy or it doesn’t matter, I’ll die. I can eat, go in the sun, all of that. But, I need a person with white blood to keep me alive long term. A mate. A partner.”

”From what I know, what I was told by my parents, we were once many but now there are only a handful left. White bloods and Black bloods are enemies, they’re numbers are few, too. They can have children among their mates and such but it’s rare that two find each other and are truly compatible. I was a rare case. Many of our kind died because they gave into temptation, the thirst too strong and they drank from regular people. We’re not regular vampires. They exist in larger numbers and are like us but not...it’s hard to explain. So, what I am and what Levi is are royals basically. We are also natural enemies. But, that information will come later. I’m very tired.”

Eren sighed and pulled him closer, their lips finding each others for a few sentimental and soft kisses, “Tell me tomorrow?’

“Okay. But, I want it to just be us. I want to stay here, nesting.”

“Okay, Arm. Sounds like a plan.”

Eren smiled and then nuzzled his face against Armin’s making him giggled, “Stop! Freak!”


	4. Sacrifice

Levi pulled up to his apartment and went inside. He opened his fridge and pulled out the bottom drawer where he kept a bag of blood from the last person he turned. He hadn’t meant to. It was a time of drastic measures. He was dying of thirst and he couldn’t afford to give up then. No matter how many times he was presented the chance he never could give in and do it. _I wanted to die so many times but...I was commanded to live._ He pressed his head against the cool stainless steel refrigerator and thought about, _I just wanted to protect them._

He started to pour some of the blood into a cup. Then s wine bottle and corked it. He put the bag back and then removed his shirt. Erwin was calling him, “What?” Erwin sounded giddy, “I saw you pull up, hurry! I have a surprise for you.” Levi frowned epically as he drank his blood through a lime green curly straw. Erwin had left a pack over at his apartment one night when they were watching a history special.

_Why do I even bother? I’ve seen it all. Lived it all._ There was a bitterness in the blood that often remained once he so violently turned them. Only one person had ever willingly sped the process up to feed him, to save him. _She had such beautiful eyes._

He wished he’d kept her blood somehow, made a shrine unto it. But, at that time there was nothing like that for him to do it with. She gave her life so that he could live. He’d wanted to turn her and make her his partner for eternity but that’s not how life went. It was cruel and unforgiving. He sucked the glass dry. This blood was ripe with betrayal and her’s had been so sweet, so orgasmically perfect he knew he’d lost his soul mate. Nothing could make him think different. He wiped his mouth, brushed his teeth and stood in the shower thinking about the blood he had left.

Black blood was born of the darkest parts of a person’s soul seeping out and tainting the blood. Born a black blood, you weren’t pure evil or anything that cliche, but you needed to harness that energy to survive and to turn others. One became very good at praying on those dark places inside of others and inside of one’s self. Levi had personally thrived in times of war and famine. He had harnessed energy without trying much. But, he was lonely. His kind were not always so lucky and he saw many die from wounds, many starve, and worse, many fed off of those they did not turn.

So, maybe Erwin was kind of an overdue thing for him? He’d always told himself that she was it and she’d be the last he tried to turn for the purpose of creating a life partner. But, somehow over the years he’d known Erwin he’d wiggled his way into his life with his full smiles, deep chested chuckles, strange obsession with military history, love of cupcakes, and his intense passion for strategic board games. Levi finished his shower and started his routine.

He kept everything the same, his face shaved, eyebrows trimmed, his entire body was smooth and waxed. He put a hydrating creme on his face and lotion all over his body. Levi wiped the counters down after putting on gloves. He cloroxed what he could, sprayed his shower with a water and vinegar mixture. He put pine sol in his toilet. His little automatic vacuum cleaner went over the hardwoods and his wallflowers from bath and body works filled the space with smells. He pulled on a loose, white cashmere sweater and some nicer loose, black jogging shorts. 

He left, walking across the parking lot to Erwin’s. When he opened the door, he smelled the candle he’d gotten him. “I really like this Black Tie, Lee.” Erwin was smiling and it was as if he’d not even thought that he’d killed him this morning. Levi was annoyed, “Am I just supposed to stand out here?” Erwin opened the door wider, “Please, do come in.” Levi walked inside and then turned around, “Are you making cupcakes?” Erwin nodded, “A new recipe. Inspired by my time in Iraq.”

Levi sat down on the couch and Erwin smiled, “I found this banned film called “A Serbian Film.” Levi’s skin tingled, “I’ve heard of it. It’s not at all your thing.” Erwin gave a shrug, “I think you like when I don’t do my thing.” Levi smirked, “It’s about a snuff film.” Erwin raised an eyebrow and walked over to his entertainment center, “Guess we’re gunna watch a snuff film together.” 

The film started and Erwin took his cupcakes out to cool. He looked at the main screen, “What do you want to drink, Lee?” Levi groaned, “Stop with the nicknames.” He turned his head slowly, “I brought my own wine. It’s red and not that good. Can I have some chilled wine to go with it?” Erwin paused, “I...don’t have any alcohol.”

Levi was livid but he smothered it. He remembered something, “You have a few wine coolers in the bottom drawer.” Erwin shut his eyes, tempted, “I…” he opened the drawer, “yeah, you’re right. I’ll get you one.” He got one out and walked over with his sweet tea to sit with Levi. Levi looked at the wine cooler and he uncorked his blood bottle to mix it with, “Are you trying something new, Erwin?”

Erwin swallowed, “Yeah.” Levi licked his lip, “So, what’s going on between the two little boys?” Levi just had to pick at the age difference that was so visible between Armin and Erwin. Erwin tightened up, “They’re roommates and best friends.” Levi leaned into him, “Are they?” His voice was seductive and Erwin loved it, “I think they like to sleep over with one another if you understand me.” He gave Erwin a heady look. Erwin had to admit he had thought the same thing, “They might...have something going on but not for long.” Levi scowled, “What?”

Erwin shifted, “Armin and I are dating and I want to ask him to be exclusive. I’ll ask and if he agrees then whatever they have going on will have to stop.” Levi sulked, “He’s eighteen.” Erwin sighed, “Levi, he’s an adult.” “You’re a pervert.” Erwin rolled his eyes, he was getting emotional and Levi nearly purred at the energy he was absorbing. “Watch the movie, Lee.” Levi did watch the movie but he enjoyed the constant nervous hum inside of Erwin’s soul.

When the movie was over Levi was feeling sated. His energy levels were high, his blood thirst was sated, and the way Erwin put his arm around him made him drowsy. But, Levi didn't sleep much. He hated to sleep, actually.

Erwin would try to make him feel comfortable but there was just this edge that would cut in the second he almost passed out. He'd never slept over and didn't plan on it, “Levi, would you like a cupcake?” Levi blinked the sleep away, “No.” Erwin pouted, “Pleeeaaaseeee, try one!” Levi pulled away again, “What will you do if I try one?” Erwin smirked, “Whatever you want.”

Levi loved the promise in that. He leaned over towards him, eyes mesmerizing, lips parted, “Okay.” Erwin’s heart thumped out of his chest nearly as Levi leaned forward and sensually licked the icing off of his finger. He moved back, sucking the tip in while maintaining eye contact with Erwin who groaned. 

It tasted amazing but he wasn't going to tell him that. Instead, he sat back, “Now, you're gunna give me what I want.” Erwin’s breath hitched, “What do you want?” Levi had a mischievous look in his eye, “Let's make a snuff film.” Erwin’s pulse was like Niagara falls as his panic rose, “L..lee….levi...I...we…” Levi crawled forward, “Come on?” He said pouty, “Let's see what we can do? Plenty of drunk kids downtown, Papi.”

Erwin was tempted but he snapped out of it, “No, Levi. That's not even funny.” He sat up and stood to get another cupcake. Levi had almost had him. “I'm going to have nightmares because of that movie.” Levi snorted. _I can't wait._

Erwin and levi spent the rest of the night watching the history channel and debating whether or not aliens are real or not. Erwin’s hands moved onto Levi and they were coercing. He let him stand and pull him with him along to his bedroom, “A sleep over?” Erwin said hopefully and Levi rolled his eyes, “I'll lay next to you till you fall asleep.”

Erwin frowned, “Stay.” Levi pulled away, “I'll leave if you whine.” Erwin pouted, “Why won’t you ever stay?” Levi looked exasperated, “Because you fucking disgust me.” Erwin was hurt and Levi sighed, “You had a rough day, just get in and you'll get what you deserve.”

Erwin took his shirt off and pants. He pulled on a pair of gym shorts and Levi took his sweater off to make Erwin more emotional. Erwin wanted him badly and he wanted to tease him even when rewarding him. He crawled in, put his hand on a book on the nightstand out of habit but didn't pull it off. 

Levi crawled in the soft and plush bed, so like his had been. He needed a new mattress. Erwin sighed, getting comfortable and Levi laid his head down, resigned to be bored out of his mind. He listened to Erwin’s heart when the silence was broken, “It's been a long time, Levi.”

Levi stirred, “What are you talking about?” Erwin reached over slightly, “We've known each other a long time. I was thinking you could move in.” Levi scoffed, “You've lost your mind. I live alone for a reason. I don't want to be with someone 24/7 and you're fucking gross.” Erwin didn't really react, “I thought I killed you. I wanted to die.”

Levi didn't like this. It was turning on him and that wasn't okay with him, “But, you didn't so stop talking about it.” Erwin grew a little bit angry, “I've killed before and never got that upset.” Levi felt like Erwin was trying to tell him something, “What are you really saying?” 

Erwin took a deep breath, “If I keep thinking I killed you I might kill myself. I can't honestly live in a world where I killed you or keep thinking I have and relive that randomly.”

Levi specifically watched him and monitored him for suicide. He could do nothing if he committed suicide. He had never showed the signs but now Levi was hit with it in his face. This was his biggest fear, “Erwin, it won't come to that.” Erwin was scared, “How do you know?” Levi turned his back to him, “I'll stay the night. Shut up.” 

He laid awake till the sun came up planning while Erwin slept happily beside him. 

***

Eren decided that there was only one way he was ever going to get over his long lasting horniness and that was if he seduced Dr. Ackermann. He knew it was going to be hard but, he was up to it. “What are you doing?” Armin said as he made him a peanut and jelly sandwich, “You’ve got that look.” Eren paused, “What are you doing with Dr. Smith?” Armin blushed, “I’m dating him kind of ish.” Eren narrowed his eyes, “Ish?” Armin put the knife down, “Eren I dunno what’s going on.”

Eren leaned on the counter, then he climbed on top of it and over towards Armin. Armin was trying to give him a disapproving look, “What are we doing?” Eren said playfully but seriously. Armin blushed, “I….think we’re...like….i dunno.” He giggled and Eren laid on his back on the countertop, “We’re best friends, we fuck, we “nest.”” He started to laugh and Armin hit him, “IT’S MY PEOPLE’S TERM AND IT MEANS SOMETHING TO ME!” Eren blinked, “Okay, can we have our real talk?” Armin blinked, “Wow, okay.”

Eren looked at the sandwich and Armin slid it over, “I was making it for you. Just ask.” Eren rolled on his stomach grinning, “Lub yeeew.”

They sat on the couch and Eren blurted it out, “I think I'm obsessed with Dr. Ackermann. All I want to do is fuck him. I've been fine, seriously, with it just being us together but I have got to fuck this man or I'll die. Are we exclusive?” Armin bit the inside of his cheek, “I'd always planned on being exclusive but I do find Dr. Smith pretty hot. I just….I always planned on it being just us.” Eren blinked, “Are you in love with me?”Armin paused, “I could be. We've both been quite.” Eren nodded, “Yeah, that's defs partly my fault. I could love you, too...like that. But, if that's what we're going to do I need to take you on a date. Haha.”

Armin smiled and Eren continued, “Well, then let's just fuck them and see what happens? We'll always be friends and….I made you a promise. I'm who you're going to turn. I think I just want to have a little fun before that happens.”

Armin didn't like this, “Eren, Dr. Ackermann is dangerous.” Eren nodded his head, “I know but if I can fuck him it'll be done. Just one time, Arm. Just once. Plus, you've already got Dr. Smith under control.” Armin tilted his head, “You've never mentioned anything about what happened when we went over there.” That's true, he hadn't, “Dr. Ackermann has obviously not told Dr. Smith he wants to turn him.”

Armin could feel something else inside of Eren, “No, it seems not. And that...is very dangerous. I told you but then again, what you go through to become white is nothing like black.” Eren shivered and Armin got angry, “You'll break your promise.” Eren heard him mumble as he turned on the couch to look at the TV. 

Eren grabbed his arm, “Never, Arm. Don't fucking say that.” Armin pulled away, “Don't hurt me!” Eren had grabbed much too hard, his anger getting the best of him, “and with the way you're acting, it's true.” Eren fumed, “I swore.” Armin sighed, “Eren, let's agree we just see what happens. I need to give Dr. Smith a chance and see what's his deal. You check on grumpy ole Ackermann. We have fun, then we have another talk.”

Eren paused, “You're about to tell me something I won't like.” Armin smiled, “While I'm dating, no sex. It just wouldn't be right. Plus, it might be what breaks Dr. Smith. He's gotta be better than you.” Eren laughed and then gave a sheepish smile, “Sorry about your arm.” Armin rolled his eyes, “Brute.”

*****

Levi was watching an old movie when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned but the smell made him move himself from the couch and over with anticipation. He opened the door and Eren stood before him, olive green V Neck shirt, tight blue jeans, brown leather jacket, and his eyes were shining, “Dr. Ackermann, how are you?” He was bold, smug really, and Levi thought this was amusing, “How do I look?” Eren’s body was alive with strange energy and it made Levi thirsty.

_How do I look?_ Eren couldn’t believe he asked, “You look lonely.” Eren put his arm up on the doorframe, cocked his head to the side, and smirked. Levi snorted, “Go away, brat.” He made to shut the door and Eren put his foot inside, “No, Dr. Ackermann, you’re coming out.” Levi looked at him like he’d been slapped.

“Get lost, kid.”

“Only if I can get lost with you.”

“That’s a shit line.”

“We’re going to go to see my friend’s band play.”

“Oh? We are?”

Levi cocked his head to the side, “You’ve got some nerve.” Eren swallowed, “Yep. It’s a curse.” He opened the door but didn’t enter. He stole glances around the room and Levi licked his lips, “Why would you want to spend time with someone who doesn’t like you?” Eren met his gaze, “What makes you think you’re always going to not like me?” Levi scoffed, “I’m not interested.” Eren threw out his last bit of leverage, “Listen, just dinner, drinks, and music. Give me a chance, just a night. You never have to see me again. If not, I’ll tell that the blood wasn’t yours.”

Levi laughed shortly, mockingly, amused slightly, “You don’t even have the balls to blackmail.” Eren went still and Levi’s body quivered from the short opening he was allowed to enter through and the taste of blackness, the capability of evil, inside of Eren was so intoxicating he could hardly breathe. “I can do anything I have to do to survive, Dr. Ackermann.”

Levi sighed, his eyes traced Eren’s face, inspected his build. He found his eyes to be mesmerizing. Eyes were important to Levi. “Where is this place?” Eren smiled like a fool, “Just down town. We can walk or I’ll pay a cab.” Levi frowned, “Cabs are fucking disgusting.” Eren smiled in agreement. “Come in, brat.” Eren shook his head and Levi sneered, “Why the fuck not?!” Eren looked at his shoes, “First, my shoes are too dirty for this house. Second, if I come in then I’m coming in to stay the night if you get me.” Levi thought he was forward and stupid. “You have high expectations for a pity date.”

Levi hated that he’d said the words. Eren smiled wickedly, “At least you admit that this is a date. I’ll wait right here till you change.” Levi turned and went off to his room.

***

Eren led Levi to a bar where a band was blaring their music and the young student crowd was drinking and mingling. A few students stared and tried to talk to him. He made sure to ignore them and glare. Eren beamed as he walked with Levi over to a VIP area. Levi turned his nose up, “This shitty place is not worthy of a VIP area.” Eren smiled and lifted the rope, “Come on. Just sit down.”

Levi turned to him, “Stop telling me what to do, brat.” Eren smirked, “Yes, sir.” They sat, ordered drinks. Eren talked and talked endlessly about anything and everything. Levi gave him a short look and Eren stopped talking. He sighed and Levi waited for whatever else he was about to say. Eren’s voice was shy and plain, “I don’t have to talk with you.” Levi blinked and Eren smiled softly to himself finishing his beer, “Good. I don’t even like talking. I just do it because that’s what people do, right? They talk about shit.”

Levi snorted, “I’d rather prefer that they talk about literal shit.” Eren grinned, “I’d rather talk about real things.” Levi looked at the band, “I’ll bite, what are real things?” Eren turned his beer on the table, condensation forming a ring, “Injustice.” Levi watched his cheek twitch.

Levi leaned over, lips against his ear, shoulder touching his, “Tell me why injustice is important to a boy who’s training to go off to war?” His breath was cool and it tickled Eren’s neck. Eren moved his head to be closer while Levi’s lips stayed parted, his teeth barely visible. Levi’s eyes were so enticing. Innocent bedroom eyes framed by inky lashes. His irises were gorgeous but Eren couldn’t see them right now, “I went into ROTC because it was the only way I could follow Armin and eventually, be free.”

Levi was eating him up, “Explain, brat.” Eren’s voice was muffled, “Go to war, get an education. That was my only option.” Eren didn't want to say more and kill the mood, “My friend is coming over, sir.” Jean Kirschstein was grungy punk by night and semi clean cut ROTC by day. He played guitar and sang in a local band that had put an ad out after their last singer overdosed. He sat down with a thump and grabbed Eren into a choke hold, “Jaeger, glad you could make it! You piece of shit!” Levi stared while Eren and he struggled against each other, pissed off and screaming.

Another dark haired boy walked over and Levi’s interest was peaked immediately, “Jaeger!” Jean let him go and waved to the boy, “This is Marco.” Marco had a very pale scar down his neck starting from his ear and onto the little bit of shoulder that Eren could see. He figured the scar went further down but it was such a strange color. It was silver, almost iridescent. “Hello, Eren.” 

Marco gave a polite smile and sat down with a drink in his hand. Levi was silent as Eren blinked, “Oh, hey! Glad we’re finally meeting one another.” He stretched his hand across the table to shake it but Marco declined, “No, I’ve got something on my hands.” _Smart move, Marco._ Levi thought subconsciously. They met each other’s gaze and Levi couldn’t help but smirk inside of himself. He found this most amusing. It seemed that Eren and his friends were finding vampires left and right.

Eren was nervous, “This is Dr. Ackermann.” Jean nodded and gave him a once over, “Are you a fan of hardcore music.” Eren almost said no but Levi spoke, “The heavier the better.” Eren turned to look at him. His face was lit up in surprise, “I thought you only liked classical?!” Levi rolled his eyes, “That is your fault for assuming.” Marco smiled, “Jean assumes a lot, too. He said, Marco come out tonight and I, being the foolish person I am, thought we’d actually be hanging out together and not me at the bar by myself watching him.”

Jean jerked, “Uhhhhhhh,” Eren shifted and Levi felt an interesting emotion, “like, Marco, I thought I said come see my band.” Marco dead panned sweetly, somehow that was possible with Marco, “No. That’s definitely not what you said.” Jean squirmed before standing, “Well, I’d love to fuck with Jaeger some more but I gotta go do another set.” Marco sipped his drink and gave a knowing head nod. He left and Levi studied Marco more. “Wanna get wasted on Jean’s dime?”

Marco said it and Eren smiled like the devil. Levi found it amusing, “Oh, I definitely would love to do that but he’s as broke as I am.” Marco shook his head, “He’s got a prepaid tab here because he plays so often.” “How much?” “Like...500 dollars.” “I WANT A GUINNESS AND TWO JAEGER SHOTS!” Marco laughed, “Are you old enough?” Levi felt him fill with boastful pride, “Got my fake ID.” Marco laughed, “Okay, let’s drink.”

He left to go get the order and Eren turned to Levi, “What do you want?” Levi looked bored, “I drink wine.” Eren gave him a sad puppy dog look, “Will you please not be so rich right now.” Levi blinked and then snorted, “What?” He was honestly curious and amused at that, “What the fuck do you mean?” Eren sighed, “All those rich motherfuckers drink wine. It’s wine this and wine that. I mean, come one, shit’s a fad. Please drink what you’d really want to drink. You know, humor me and drink like the peasantry.” Levi smirked, “I’ll take what you’re having if it’ll make you shut the fuck up.”

Eren grinned wildly, “Oh, this will be fun.”

***

Levi slammed the shot down and Marco was laying his head on the table, “I told Jean….I tol’ him….he sucks you know?” Eren slapped his back, laughing hysterically, “I KNOW!” Marco smiled but every now and then he would remember and back away from Eren. Levi was feeling him out but he seemed young and not threatening. Eren sat back, “Have you met...Armin?” 

Marco’s eyes twitched and Levi smiled, _Oh, there it is._ “No, not yet. Jean said he’s obsessed with you.” Eren frowned, “Jean is just jealous he doesn’t have a friend like that.” Levi noted the intense protectiveness Eren had inside of him. Marco shrugged, “I guess so. He’s pretty lonely.” Eren stared, “Yeah, his mom passing was hard.” Levi took a drink from his beer and Marco stood up, “I gotta go. Jean’s my ride.” “He’s leaving?!” “Yeah, but I had fun. Bye Dr. Ackermann. Bye Eren.” He waved and left leaving them among the full crowd.

Eren turned to Levi who looked bored and annoyed at the people getting closer. Eren stared at his neck and face, “We should drink more.” Levi raised an eyebrow, “You couldn’t handle me.” Eren smirked, “Is that a challenge?” Levi snorted, “It is.”

****

More shots and then dancing on the table. Eren was laughing while Levi moved to the music, rocking out. There was nothing but bar crowded chaos and Eren was feeling bold, “Can you help me take this shot.” He put his hand’s on a drunk Levi’s waist, “You sure are feeling handsy, brat.” Eren was right there. Their breath mingling, “Will you help or not?” Eren raised an eyebrow, cocky and pushy. Levi was unreadable and then, “Sure.”

Eren smirked mischievously. He picked Levi up and he thought the man might kill him but soon he had him on the bar top. He pulled his shirt up, took the shot and poured it in his navel. Levi could not believe this was happening and then suddenly his lips were on him, his tongue delving into his navel while he sucked. Levi’s breath hitched and then Eren moved up his abs licking the trail of the shot till he pulled back, lips wet. He grinned like a trouble making child that got away with something.

Levi leaned up and Eren took a step back, “Brat,” his voice was chastising, “do that again and I’ll make you regret it.” Levi felt Eren twitch and watched as Eren wiped the wetness from his lips on his wrist over his pulse.

Levi’s hand shot forward before he even knew it was happening. Eren watched as Levi slowly licked the rest of the shot off the soft skin. Levi gave him a heady look and Eren’s cock was getting so hard it hurt. “Let’s do some more shots, brat.” Eren couldn’t breath, he could only nod.

***

Outside on the sidewalk Eren pulled Levi along wordlessly into Moes South Western. They stood in line together. Eren held Levi’s hand and Levi gave him death glares whenever he turned around to look at him. Eren smiled, “I like to eat.” Levi’s brow furrowed, he look confused and offended. Eren smirked, “I’m going to eat a lot.” Levi blinked, “Brat, I’m drunk. I want food and I want a lot of it so you better not think we’re sharing shit because I don’t do that eating off other people’s plate.” Eren started to laugh, “Dr. Ackermann! You’re so cut throat!” 

Levi sneered, “You got a fucking problem?” Eren stopped smiling, frozen in seriousness, “No, actually I’m fucking terrified that at any moment you’re going to rip my head off. You fucking scare me.” Levi humphed and then gave a smug smile, “You’d not be the first.” Eren shuddered because that was probably true.

Eren ordered a ton of food for both and they sat at a booth in the back of the restaurant. Levi was pissed at how gross it was but Eren went and got clorox wipes and wiped everything down. Levi was in way, slightly, impressed. Eren and he began to eat wordlessly and then suddenly, “Dr. Smith….is he a good guy?” Levi paused, “I’m too drunk.” He didn’t want to think about Erwin right now.

Eren nodded, “Okay.”

Levi couldn’t believe it was that simple. Erwin would have hounded him till he fought him and left. Eren seemed completely fine with it. _Interesting._

****

Eren pulled a miniature from his boot and Levi eyed it, “Why do you want to be drunk so bad?” Eren looked him in the eye, “I can put it back. I’ve just got a nice buzz.” Levi took it from him and drank half, “Here you go. Keep that buzz, brat.” His Bs were accented and Eren grinned shyly, “Let’s go to the club next door and dance.” Levi shook his head, “It’s past your bedtime, brat.”He pushed Eren away roughly and into the wall of the building. 

Eren grinned, “I don’t have a bedtime, old man.” Levi’s eyes lit up, “Old man? You’ve got some nerve.” Eren stepped off the wall, “I do. It’s not a fucking secret. I’m young. I do what I want.” Eren’s hands grabbed at Levi’s hips pulling him closer, “You’re young, that’s for sure.” Eren purred, “I’m grown.” Levi chuckled darkly, “Oh, how foolish. You’re most certainly not grown enough for me.” Eren tried to kiss him but Levi moved his head to the side and pushed Eren away.

Eren’s hand grabbed his, “Come dance with me.” He pulled him towards the club and Levi tisked, “Don’t even try, brat.” He pulled him towards the road, “Let’s go somewhere darker.” Levi’s words were enticing and promising. Eren followed and when they ended up in a cab he found it interesting and scary. Levi slid inside and Eren made sure to lean into him before being roughly shoved away, “Stay on your side, brat.” He spat, tone scathing. Eren loved it.

They showed up at the occult store and club that was downtown. They got out and headed towards the back where a line was waiting in red and blue light. The thump from the metal music inside the walls echoed and then they were at the door. The chain was moved back and they were let in. Eren wondered how since the club was very elitist and hardly anyone got in. Eren had eyed it with want before and Armin had steered him clear. It was bad for his turning.

See, the thing is, Eren never wanted to be good in the first place.

He always felt like they were putting a round peg in a square hole.

Inside, the alcohol, the music, the sweat, the men and women in leather and studs, and of course the random slap of the whip. It was all so much for Eren. The altars with black smoke, incense, and offerings made his head spin as Levi put drinks in his hands and they moved into the crowd. It was a party of insanity as Eren moved into the mosh pit and was abused left and right. Levi laughed wickedly and Eren’s heart convulsed.

Eren was eventually lead into a smaller room with couches and hookahs. It was all crushed velvet, leather, and purples. It had hanging fruits from the ceiling and Eren read over the door that this room was called The Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Levi gave him a wicked look, “Are you ready?” Eren paused, “For what?” Levi’s smile was nearly demonic when he pushed Eren down onto a couch and pinned him, knife at his throat, “To be my sacrifice?”

Eren looked up at him with a sensual and defiant glare that seemed to dare Levi to cut his skin, hurt him. Levi sat back in his lap, his hands moving down Eren’s chest till the blade picked up the hem of his shirt and slid under, “Would you like to enter into a covenant with me, Eren?” 

Eren was breathing shallow, his eyes alive with excitement, “Yes, sir.” Levi tilted his head to side disturbingly, “Oh?” He mocked, “Just like that, a yes?” He pinned Eren with his gaze and Eren smirked cockily, “Yeah, it's what my people do.” Eren felt the blade nip at the skin of his stomach, “You could die.” Levi was serious but Eren was committed, “It's not something that deters me.” 

“Okay, brat, lets see what you're made of.” Levi stepped off the couch and waved to him to follow. Eren walked cautiously toward a secret door that Levi opened with a few knocks and a push. They went down a set of stairs and there was hollering from a crowd having fun. But, there was a lot of screaming coming from behind rows of doors.

They entered an area where people were fighting in a sunken pit. It was seedy and raw. Eren looked around at the tall men without shirts, their bodies covered in tattoos of all sorts. Women, wet from sweat and water and beer, were around and some were fighting, too. 

There was one blonde girl, her fierce nose made her stand out to Eren. She had piercing blue eyes and she was fighting men and her spit was red. Levi stopped before a door, “Do you want to impress me?”

Eren swallowed but he didn’t hesitate, “I do.”Levi’s eyes were wide, grey and blue, “I don’t have time for weak things.”

Eren grit his teeth, fist clenching, “I’m not weak.”

Levi’s lips curled into a smirk, “I’m into some dark shit, kid.”

There was a beat of silence. Nothing but the sound of men and women fighting, singing beer songs, and glass bottles breaking were to be heard. 

Eren let a little bit of Armin’s hold on him go and it felt deliciously good. Levi could feel it and it made his mouth water.

“I wanna be a part of it with you.”

Levi opened the door, “Welcome to the game room.” He entered and then motioned to Eren, “This is my sacrifice.”

***

_You stand in the bucket, brat._ Eren’s breathing was labored. _And then you wait for them to stand straight._ Eren’s heart was thumping wildly in his chest. _When you two are ready, you raise your guns._ Eren was sweating. _And then, with your fingers on the trigger,_ Eren heard the safety being turned off, _Levi’s lips were at his ear **Bang.**_

Eren pulled the trigger and then, _sting._.

His leg burned a bit, the side of his thigh was grazed by the bullet just a bit but it hurt.

The other guy, however…

He slunk in the barrel and his friends rushed forward. Right through the heart, blood gushing.

Levi clapped and smiled. He walked over to Eren and helped him out.

Eren was dazed a bit, “How is he?!” Levi grinned, chuckling, “I think you get what the bucket is for now.” The guy was bleeding badly and Levi merely moved Eren along while another guy, a doctor of some sort appeared. Eren’s face contorted when he realized that the barrel was for catching blood and then he noticed the doctor wasn’t even attending to the patient. His body filled with fear and Levi laughed devilishly, wickedly, delightfully. Eren was actually afraid that he had almost become someone’s dinner.

Levi led them back out to the other room and bought him a beer. They toasted it and then they slowly moved among the others who were dancing and singing, destroying and fighting, burning and breaking. Eren felt alive. Levi felt intrigued like never before. There was a connection between them, an undeniable sexual attraction. Levi felt like rewarding himself. “Brat,” he purred in his ear, “I think it’s your bedtime.” 

Eren smiled, hands grabbing Levi and pulling him closer, “I don’t have a bedtime, sir.” Levi pushed him against the wall, hand on his throat, “Brats like you, those who are marked, do.” Eren had heard Armin say similar things, “What is my bedtime, then?” Eren could feel his airway constriction due to Levi’s grip. Levi took a step back, his eyes alive, completely grey, “Three minutes before the witching hour. So, we’re going.” Eren tried to take a deeper breath but he couldn’t, “Yes, sir.”

***

In the cab they finished off another two miniatures. Eren leaned his head against the back of the seat, his eyes trained on levi. 

Levi’s hands moved to pay the diver when they got to Levi’s apartment. Levi had ignored him the entire drive. Eren was aching for him. He wanted this. How was he ever going to get Dr. Ackermann out of his head if he didn’t fuck him?

*******

Levi leaned on his apartment door, back flat against it. Eren gave him a look of want and he managed a short laugh. Levi nicked his head up and then let it roll to the side. A mischievous and dashing smirk played at the corner of his mouth, “You said if you came in you’d be staying the night.” Levi’s tone was laced with debauchery. His words were a coo, his body was throbbing with ache. Eren surged forward, hands on his hips, his lips covering Levi’s sloppily but hot. 

Levi’s hands went to his hair, pulling at the roots as he kissed him back with passion. He breathed him in while they explored each other's mouths, tongues tangling, teeth nibbling, and their lips being caressed. Levi opened the door and brought Eren inside pushing him against the wall and quickly pulling his jacket off. 

Eren was relentless, drunk and persistent. He wanted Levi so bad he actually ripped his shirt from the collar down, exposing his chest. Levi gave a short amused snort before ripping Eren’s shirt off of him, the fabric screeching in the silent room, and letting him do the same. Their mouths were all over each other’s skin. They kissed each other’s necks, shoulders, and chests. Eren was in heaven and Levi was feeling long overdue. It was like he was rewarding himself and he was going enjoy every fucking second of it.

They made it into the bedroom and Levi pushed Eren on the bed. Eren unbuckled his jeans and Levi pulled them off leaving him in his underwear. His skin was so tan and silky. Levi admired it as he stood at the foot of the bed and stroked his hard cock. Eren gave him a sinful and pleading look. “Is this what you want, brat?” Eren was drooling, he didn’t even care, “Yes, sir.” 

Levi devoured him, ripping his legs apart, fingers stretching him harshly. Their lips tangling, hands moving against slick flesh as they teased each other’s cocks. Levi was leaking everywhere and Eren came suddenly, overstimulated and needy. Levi laughed, “Oh, no. I’m not going to be done with you for a long while.” Eren smirked, “Good, I want to fuck you.” Levi’s hand went to his throat, pinning him into the covers of the bed, “I’m going to fuck you, brat. You’re a greedy little whore and deserve no better.”

Eren’s legs moved up by his sides, his sex laid bare, cock throbbing and hardening again. His come his stomach was lapped up by Levi before he took him by his waist and pulled him down closer to his cock. He held himself in his hand, took the head and rubbed it on and around his entrance before hitting it with it. The slick skin slapped loudly on Eren’s entrance, “Please,” Eren’s eyes were pleading, “fuck me, sir.” Levi’s head moved to the side, “You disgust me.”

He pushed the head of his cock inside of Eren’s tight, hot ass and then slammed into him. Eren and Levi tangled together, their hips moving in tandem, their legs shaking, and moans and groans caressing and fueling each other. Eren thought Levi was a god and Levi thought Eren smelled so fucking good it was driving him bloodthirsty and insane. 

Levi couldn’t handle the smell of him and came. Eren smiled and flipped them. His hips circling while Levi groaned as his sensitive cock was stroked and fondled. Eren was hot, fucking hot. He was ready for another round in no time. Not having sex for a long time really made him horney and his natural libido was meeting its match.

There was no end to how Eren turned him on.

_Shit, this kid is special. Fuck._

Eren and Levi finally finished as the sun started to come up, lips locked, hips pressed together, bruised from almost three hours of spanking, choking, fighting, dominating, and more. They fell on the bed next to each other, completely exhausted and listless. 

Levi made to get up suddenly, peeing in the bathroom and then checking the curtains. He locked the doors, the windows, he turned the air down even more. He went through a routine, a compulsive routine that ran his life and frustrated him thoroughly. When he finally came into the room, Eren had gone to the bathroom and then returned.

He wanted to ask him to leave. He wanted to throw him out. But, he decided to wait for him to sober up and he joined him in bed. Levi looked up at the ceiling, smelling Armin’s mark on him stronger than ever, and wondered what in hell had he done?


	5. Memory Foam Shalom

Levi woke up suddenly, inhaling. He was sleepy still, his pillow soft, mattress needed replacing but it was okay. He was okay. That’s what unnerved him. He looked over and Eren was still there. _What the fuck? What time is it?_ Eren rolled his head over, “Hey.” Levi blinked, “Brat, what the fuck are you doing here?” Eren grinned, “Damn, does liquor make you forget? Armin’s like that but fuck, I expected you to be the damn mental lock box. Guess you’re too old.” Eren smiled wickedly as Levi slapped him hard across the stomach.

Levi sighed after they settled down, “No, I kicked you out. You’re such a fucking smart ass.” Eren blinked, a small amused smirk still in the corner of his mouth, “Nope.” Levi didn’t know what to think about that. He had had every intention but he must have fallen asleep before he could. He’d slept. “What time is it, shit head?” Eren groaned, “I dunno.” He found his phone after searching the apartment and returned flopping on the bed. _He smells so fucking good. Shit._ Eren rolled over, “Fuck,” he stared at the phone, “it’s almost 1 pm.”

Levi sat up, “What!?” Eren nodded, “Yeah, so much for making it to shul.” He put his phone on the table and Levi blinked owlishly, “Shul?” Eren turned to him, “Yeah, I’m Jewish.” Levi stared, “Practicing?” Eren nodded, “Yeah, I...it’s a complicated story.” Levi snorted and sighed, falling back on his pillow. Eren looked over, “You got anything going on today?” Levi opened one eye, “Stop asking me shit and just be quiet.” Eren grinned, “Can I stay?” Levi popped him, “You’re rude.” Eren laughed, “Wow, and what does that make you?” 

Levi frowned, “Do you want to stay?” Eren moved closer, “Yeah, I mean, if Armin calls then,” Levi’s anger flared, “No, you either stay or don’t. I don’t do that better deal shit.” Eren thought about it, “I think I hear you asking me to stay.” Levi moved closer, pushing his head between Eren’s shoulder and neck. He pressed his nose on his jugular and breathed in. Eren rolled his head the other way letting him have better access. 

“Brat,” he breathed in, his hand traveled down to Eren’s sex where he took him in his hand, “you smell so fucking good.” Eren squirmed, he whimpered, “I’ve been told that before. I drive a lot of people wild.” Levi growled, “Shut up, you smug brat.” 

Eren laughed breathily, smothering a moan in the back of his throat, “Are you going to kill me?” Levi’s nose moved up and down, his lips were pressed into the skin and he licked and sucked it while he stroked Eren with long powerful strokes. His eyes opened, black creeping into the whites of his eyes, “Maybe.” 

He sucked harder and Eren hissed in pleasure, “Fuck, Dr. Ackermann.” Levi had him on the edge, “You know what I am, kid?” Eren moaned, his voice was high and it broke, “Yeah.” Levi bit lightly, never breaking the skin. He simply held the skin between his teeth and the danger sent Eren over the edge, spilling white hot seed in Levi’s hand. He whimpered and sagged. Levi’s breathing was a little labored. He licked up from his collar bone to under his jaw, gently nipping at it. Eren was trying to calm his breathing when he started to chuckle.

Levi looked at him cautiously, “Why are you laughing?” Eren rolled his head to the side, “You’re mattress is fucked.” Levi snorted, “I should drain you on it before tossing it out in the ally.” Eren kissed him and Levi tried to pull away but Eren kept him pinned. When Eren rolled him onto his back he pulled back, sitting in his lap bent over him, his face looming, “Look how I’ve grown on you.” Levi put a hand on his cheek, “You disgust me.” He slapped him harshly and Eren tasted blood.

***

The mall was crowded and outside the sun was so bright it nearly deterred him. He could go out in it but it was annoying when it was this bright. Levi was sulky and unfriendly as he stood waiting for the doors to open automatically. Eren reached over and grabbed his hand and Levi frowned even more, “What the fuck is your problem?!” He ripped his hand away but Eren just grabbed it again, “What size are you looking for?”

Levi rolled his head side to side, neck popping, “King.” Eren smiled as the associate approached, “Hello!” His voice was so chipper it was like the sun was in his voice. Eren perked up and smiled, “Hel-” “No.” Levi cut Eren off and the man stopped in his tracks, “Hell no. Go away. I’ll signal if I need you.” His aura was menacing and crushing. The man paused, oddly compelled to follow his wishes. He turned an about face and walked away.

Eren pulled him forward and they walked around the rooms looking at the selection, “What about memory foam?” Levi paused, “I hear good things.” Eren nodded, he was slightly amused at that statement, “Armin has one and I love it. But,” he let go of Levi’s hand and jumped on a bed, “this is the ultimate one. We both fell in love but he couldn’t get it.” Levi walked over and looked at the mattress. He picked up a swatch wheel of fabric, Eren spoke, “Oh, I forgot. It comes in colors.” Levi looked at Eren and then joined him on the mattress.

He looked at the ceiling and then sighed, _It does feel like a mattress a demonic force like me could get a good night’s sleep on._ He held up his hand and soon the man was there, “I want this one, thirty percent off, and in black.” The man disappeared and they waited, “Why did you ask for a discount?” Levi snorted, “Always ask for a discount. I don’t care if it’s stereotypical. They mark this shit up.” 

Eren’s eyes widened, he taught Judaica, knew how to read and speak Hebrew, didn’t ask what Shul was, “Are you Jewish, too?” Eren sat up to look at him. Levi turned his head to face him, his face blank and deadpanned, “Shalom, brat.” Eren’s head was spinning and Levi was fixated on his eyes. His emotions were overwhelming him and his blood ran and called out to him. Levi wanted to just lean up and, _I want to drain him._

“Sir, we can have that delivered today if you just sign here. It’ll take and hour if it’s in town.” Levi sat up, signed, laid his card down, and Eren moved closer to sit next to him, “So, what do you want for lunch?” Levi looked at him, “Are you a vegetarian?” Eren snorted, “Fuck no.” Levi smirked, “Then I know a place.”

***

Eren stared at the wall in the alleyway, “Um, there’s no door.” Levi rolled his eyes and pushed the wall, a door opened, “Your lack of knowledge astounds me.” Eren whipped his head over, “Why?” Levi tilted his head and looked confused, “Because of your situation.” Eren blinked, “Oh….well….we’re….different.” Eren was uncomfortable and Levi ate it up, “Go on.” 

Eren grimaced, “Let’s eat.” Levi sulked, “Yes, let’s.”

They entered and the crowed was very different. They were from all walks of life but there was a strange feeling that he was an outsider here. When Levi approached at the hostess station a woman appeared and got two menus ready, “Mixed dining room is this way.” Levi followed and Eren looked at the fine antiques and artwork. They were sat in a larger dining room but it was more empty than the others. There was a bar and a pianist playing Chopin. 

Then menu he had was a different color than Levi’s but he knew better than to ask. Levi watched him like a hawk, “How are you two different?” Eren looked him in the face, “Armin is young. We're young. We don't come from an area where there are like minded individuals.” Levi tilted his head to the side, “You mean vampires.” Eren seemed to really mull over what he was about to say and that made Levi buzz with anticipation, “Much of what we know is just that, just what we know. The world is much bigger than what we were ever told and that's why we left our town. We wanted to be free. People were not born to live within cages, Dr. Ackermann. So, we're scared, we're cautious, and yeah, a little untrusting. But, we’re _free._ Freedom is a beautiful thing.”

Levi nodded and filed it away. He put his menu down and a man appeared, “Dr. Ackermann, nice to see you again.” He smiled and Levi offered a small nod, “Bring me black tea and water with lemon.” Eren met his gaze, “I’d like water and Turkish coffee.” Levi and Eren sat in relative silence. Eren knew he was watching him.

When it came time to order Eren just picked the first thing he saw and Levi got a special that wasn't on his menu. Eren saw the double doors they’d entered open and another couple walked inside. A pretty woman and a slightly aged man.

He was handsome but a little too old for her. “How old are you?” Eren blinked, “Eighteen.” Levi frowned, “That’s as good as being a fucking baby.” Eren snorted a laugh and then he couldn’t control it but he started to burst into laughter. Levi was amused but he kept his face neutral.

Their food arrived and a pot was placed for both of them, one with the tea and the other the coffee. Eren touched the waiter's sleeve, “May I have another cup and saucer, please?” He paused, he looked burned but then controlled his face glancing nervously over to Levi, “Of course, sir.” Levi smirked bringing his tea up to test it with a cautious sip. Eren waited for him to return and then he began to eat.

Levi was intrigued by him and his buzz of raw energy. He was raw, totally radiant in his possibility for chaos. Erwin tugged at his mind but Eren was making it hard for him to concentrate on him. His bond with Erwin was strong, unbreakable. He knew his emotions, when he was sad and happy. He’d know if he was in danger or not and that was all that mattered.

Eren ate and ate till he thought he might pop. Levi was slow, meticulous, and careful. There was a strange hovering crowd of people at the sides of the room at other doors. They were clearly all looking at Levi and Eren wondered why. “Why is this place so special?” Levi looked up, “Because this is a place where people like you seldom come and live.”

Eren sat back in his chair, “Why are they staring?” Levi smirked, “I’ll see if you can figure it out. No one ever has on their own.” When they cleared the plates, Eren poured two cups, “I want to read your cup when you’re done.” Levi pouted, “Ludacris.” Eren gave him a shy look and it made Levi feel strange, “Please? Dr. Ackermann, I-,” 

“We fucked, you can call me Levi here. Not at school, don't fuck with me at school.” Eren’s throat was suddenly dry, “L-l-le,” Levi rolled his eyes, “Oh no, not the stuttering brat routine again.” 

He sipped his coffee and Eren sputtered, “It’s j-just t-that your name is…” Levi stared and when he didn’t go on he sighed, “It’s what?” Eren smoothed his hands on the table cloth, “It’s so nice. It means...attached, right?” Levi nodded and Eren blushed. He looked at Levi’s cup now that he was done, “Take the saucer and place it on top, then flip it over. I’ll have to wait for it to cool but that won’t take long.” Eren wasn’t cocky now. He was shy, almost unsure of himself.

When the cups cooled Eren took Levi’s and looked at it. Levi had a ton of texts from Erwin.

Erwin: Levi, should I part my hair on the opposite side?

Erwin: Lee, where are you? Do you want to go hike?

Erwin: I have a date. What should I wear? What would you like to see me in? Why does underwear stretch out?

Erwin: Seriously, where are you?

Erwin: It’s like almost lunch and you haven’t watered your plants.

Erwin: Think about the plants.

Erwin: I watered them. They were crying out for relief.

Erwin: Why won’t you let me love you? Why won’t you just move in? I mean, think about it. I could water your plants everyday.

Erwin: Armin’s nose is the perfect nose.

Levi’s anger flared. He had a bet going with that demon and he needed to lock Eren down and secure Erwin quickly. Eren’s face was shocked, “Well, are you ready? I don’t have all day brat.”

Eren closed his mouth, “Well, it says that you’re someone very important and that you’ve lived a long life, so long that it ends in various strings. It means you’ve had many lives in one long one.” He studied further, “There's a temple and a crown. I see camels and they...wow this is neat they're in twos.”

Eren smiled, “Like, pairs and they all have stars. It's important, something like….someone or something is guiding you and I think it means someone is always with you. Oh, over here there is a woman and another woman here. This woman is like a mother but she's fierce. The other woman is sweet, tender. She has an innocence.”

Eren looked in it more and then sighed, “This is the most convoluted cup I've ever read.” He looked at the saucer where the grounds were left, “Hmmm a great change is occurring. There is a lot of happiness in sight and then suddenly there is conflict. It looks like it won't be you but like you, maybe. There is another camel and it's got three humps.”

Eren was quiet and he looked into the grounds as Levi silently came to a halt, “What are you?” Eren looked up, “What?” Levi looked like his was in disbelief, “What are you?” Eren frowned, “I dunno. A good cup reader?” Levi was unreadable, Eren inhaled before venturing again, “A _bad_ cup reader?” He leaned forward and Levi blinked away the film over his eyes, “Let's go, kid. That mattress is due any minute.”

Levi stood and Eren was clumsy and flustered, “We haven't paid.” Levi walked off and waved a hand, “Don't have to. I own this place.” Eren gawked and walked out behind Levi.who was currently walking at the pace of blitzkrieg. 

In the car Eren buckled up and Levi pulled out into traffic like a pro. “You own the restaurant?” Levi nodded, “I own that, the club, the dungeon, and everything else otherwordly. There are rules to everything, brat. It seems you and your friend,” he said it with venom, “are somehow out of the know.”

Eren frowned thinking about what he could and couldn't say to Levi when they got to his apartment complex. The mattress company was pulling up and Levi led them to his apartment where they delivered the black king size mattress. Eren watched as Levi looked a little different as he cleaned up after the men as soon as they left. 

Eren soon realized Levi was “happy” and possibly “excited” about the mattress. Levi’s face was a scowl and blank. He checked his phone and texted Armin he was alive and okay. Armin was on a date. Eren had an idea to make Levi even more happy, “I don't know about you but I could use a nap. ROTC takes it out of me during the week and sleep is hard to come by.”

He looked and saw a cupboard. When he opened it and saw sheets he pulled out a really nice set and started to put them on the bed. Levi moved in the shadows of the apartment in a distinct routine while Eren gave him his space as he often wanted as well. Sometimes Armin didn't get that. 

Levi returned to see Eren in the bed on his phone, peacefully engaged. There was a small glass of water next to him and Levi’s anger flared, “Do you have that sitting on my end table!?” Eren looked burned, “On a coaster.” Levi blinked, “Tch, whatever brat.” Eren smiled and patted the side of the bed, “Come on, you know you wanna.”

Levi heard his phone go off and he cringed. 

_“Oooohhhhhh oh, we're halfway there. OOOOOOHH OH! We're livin’ on a prayer. Take my hand, we'll make it I swear!”_

Eren started to laugh and Levi answered it, “You're supposed to be on a date. What the fuck do you want?” Eren figured it was Erwin and he tried to listen while texting Armin. Erwin’s voice was low and full of mirth, “Levi, I think I might be in love.” Levi’s body shook, “What!?”

”I mean, I just...he's so cute it hurts.”

”I don't want to hear it! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! WHERE ARE YOU!?”

Erwin paused, “Levi, I'm coming over.” Levi looked at Eren, “Now isn't great.” Erwin was mad, he could tell, “Do you have someone over? I do, too. I'll bring him along.” Erwin was really cross and this made Levi feel odd, “Fine.”

There was a knock and it was Armin. He glared at Levi but smiled like an angel. It was somehow possible for this little potato child to do so and it made Levi angry. “Hello, Dr. Ackermann.” Erwin was to the side and out of sight, “Where is Erwin? Is he getting your pack and play, you infant?” 

Armin cocked his head to the side, voice sickeningly sweet. _So fucking white._ “Eren?” Eren appeared, “ARM! Man, even if it's for a few hours I miss you!” Armin laughed, “Me too! I lub yew!” Levi wanted to choke him and vomit. 

Eren moved closer, “Where is Dr. Smith?” Erwin cleared his throat, “May I present to you the love of my life.” He turned around and Eren jumped up and down, “O M G O M G O M G!”

Erwin had a little solid black kitten in his arms. It was so tiny, it's ears so big, eyes so mesmerizing, that it looked like a cartoon. “We went to lunch and then to the shelter to volunteer. “ Levi deadpanned, “To volunteer? Since the fuck when?” Erwin sighed, “I like doing good things, Levi.”

_Yeah, well that doesn't help me._ Levi did think it was adorable and he moved forward to pet it. It purred and squirmed to come closer. Erwin walked inside and let him down. He quickly tried to climb Levi’s pants. Levi picked the kitten up, “Name?”

Erwin smiled, “Lev.” Levi deadpanned, “Why?” Erwin smiled wider, “It's after my other little black feline.” He winked and Armin tensed up a bit. Eren also frowned but Erwin was now not so subtly looking at Eren. Levi felt like he was getting a gourmet snack of tension and hate. 

Armin moved uncomfortably and then Eren sighed, “So, are we all gunna hang out or?” Erwin blinked and seemed to relax, “I’d love that if Levi’s okay.” Levi looked at Armin, “Sure.” The kitten purred and mewled. Erwin smiled, “He’s going crazy over you.” Levi gave Erwin a seductive look, “It’s not the first pussy I’ve made purr.” Armin blushed and Eren pinched him, “You’re so easy, Arm.” Erwin squawked, “I thought you were….I thought….”

Armin swallowed, “You thought he was a gold star.” Erwin nodded, “Yes, I would have put money on it.” Levi scoffed, “You don’t know shit about me.” Erwin gave him a look of disbelief, “I’ve known you for almost seven years, Levi.” Levi blinked and Erwin pushed, “A seven year relationship isn’t something to scoff at and I’d have learned a great deal about you over the course of it!” Levi was deadpanned and dry, “I would not say we have a relationship. We’re more like work proximity partners.” Armin and Eren laughed, “Damn, that was cold.” 

Levi found that interesting and Armin looked like he regretted saying anything in the first place. “Eren and I have known each other since we were little so we know everything about each other.” Eren sat on the couch, “True dat. I have no secrets with Armin.” Armin smiled and sat down next to him, “How did you two even meet?”

Erwin answered, “We met at school. I gave a presentation to the faculty and he was new and it was like magic.” Levi thought about him snorting coke in the bathroom and shrugged, “Actually, he did something unmentionable afterwards and then came up to me cockily and asked me to get a beer with him.” Armin’s brow furrowed and Erwin was livid, “Levi!” Armin perked up and tried to smother Erwin’s feelings of panic, “What was it? I’m sure it’s fine.” Levi raised an eyebrow, “Cocaine.”

Armin’s face contorted in shock for a moment and then he smiled wickedly, “I mean, that’s really not for work hours.” Eren nodded, “True.” Levi frowned and Erwin relaxed, “And so we went out and then we became Lewin.” Eren sounded like he was choking on air, “Lewin?” Erwin sat down and pulled Levi into his lap. Eren knew he was marking his territory, “It’s our names together like the stars do!” Eren saw that despite how annoyed Levi looked he didn’t move out of his lap.

Armin moved closer to wrap around him, clearly rubbing on him and nuzzling him. Eren couldn’t smell anything but Armin had told him over and over that scents mean everything. Armin marked him daily and nested with him often. They had an arrangement and Eren was going to make sure he did his best to keep his promises he’d made to Armin all those years ago.

Lev hopped into Eren’s lap and whined looking up at him. He climbed onto his shoulder where Levi had pressed his nose that morning and snuggled up there purring. Armin looked fine but Eren could feel through their bond he was distraught. It must mean that Levi had marked him. Maybe Lev could smell the scents? This was not good. Armin would panic.

Armin could be deadly. He could be cut throat. But all he really wanted was to be so normal it was boring. He wanted a home, safety, family, love, routine, and to do amazing things academically or professionally. Nothing dangerous or seedy. Eren liked the excitement and he seemed okay with this because it's what he needed, too.

Armin cleared his throat, “How about we watch a movie and then dinner?” Levi felt him churning out the good vibes for Eren and he sighed internally. Being white must get tiring as well. Being black and cruel wasn't always a walk in the park but he couldn't even begin to understand how Armin managed to keep everyone happy and elevated emotionally. He was impressed. He felt a little….what's word? He felt some empathy for Armin. 

Levi spoke but it was like gravel, “I don't watch stupid movies.” Armin bristled, “I like horror films.” Levi blinked, “Dead Snow?” Armin smiled wickedly, “Perfect.” Erwin whined, “Nooooo it'll make me have nightmares.” Eren laughed, “Ha, you're a huge intimidating man! Just tell the bad dreams to get lost!” Erwin smiled, “Doesn't work!”

After a while they made popcorn and all settled on the couch. Armin leaned into Erwin and Levi sat with Lev petting him and ignoring Eren who laughed constantly. “Brat, you’re actually really scared.” Eren was shocked, “N-n-no!” Armin smiled, “He really is. I make him watch them with me but it really gets away with him.” Levi gave him a sinister look, “Does the dark scare you, brat?” Eren swallowed, “Nothing scares me.”

Levi stared and searched him for deeper feelings. Eren turned and Armin’ influence held him. Levi pouted and returned to the film. They ordered pizza, ate, drank a little, talked. Levi thought it was all very strange. Erwin was clearly flirting and trying to seduce Armin but he was keeping Levi right in his sights.

This was how he'd have to work Erwin. He'd have to make him think there was a chance, dangle it in front of him and then at the same time swoop in and break the unwavering loyalty Eren had to Armin. Eren’s loyalty impressed him. It wasn’t that bad, _for a human._

Armin stirred, “We have to go home. Eren has drill and I have homework.” Erwin frowned, “Are you sure? You know, my apartment is much closer to the school.” Levi rolled his eyes, “Don't try to trap your jailbait.” Eren tensed up, “We do need to go. I need to get ready for the world of pain at 4 am tomorrow.” Levi watched Armin gently pull at the hem of Eren’s shirt as the got their things. “Armin?”

Erwin stood and smiled, “Tomorrow I'll see you for lunch?” Armin dipped his head shyly, “No.” Erwin stood like a statue, “What? I couldn't hear you.” Armin smiled kindly, “No, I have plans.” Erwin looked wounded and Levi smirked inside of himself. 

Levi gave Eren a probing look but Eren seemed out of the loop. “With whom?” Erwin tried to sound reasonable and Armin gave a cute laugh, he seemed to not be faking. _Who are you really, Armin Arlert?_ “Our friend Jean and I need to meet to talk about a class project.” Levi turned to hide his amusement. 

Erwin made himself relax, “Oh, sorry. But, who will I talk about Frozen with?” Levi wanted to vomit and Eren gave a short laugh, “Oh no. Armin is the Disney King. That's really sad now that I think about it.” Erwin laughed, “He teaches me so much.” Armin blushed and Eren pushed on him, “Dr. Smith, why don't we get lunch?”

Levi turned around, “No.” Erwin and the others gave him a confused look. Levi thought about it, “He has a meeting that he seems to have forgotten.” Erwin looked at Levi and then he gave the most dashing and mischievous grin he could, “Eren, what is your schedule tomorrow?”

Eren paused, “From 4am to 1 pm tomorrow. It's my early morning day. I have drill twice. 4-6 and 11-12. I don't know why they made it like that but they did.” Erwin smiled, “Then I'll meet you at the student center transit pick up and we'll go from there to the A lot where my car is. We can do late lunch.” 

Levi was sulking not so subtly and Armin seemed strangely put off by it all. Both vampires were in agreement that this did not bode well for them. 

When Armin left with Eren in tow, Erwin shut the door and sat back down on the couch, “You know, I was thinking about a new recipe the other day.” Levi blinked, “Yeah?” Erwin smiled, “It might be my best yet.” Levi leaned against the wall, “How is the drinking?” He had to push. Erwin frowned, “Perfectly fine. How's the neuroticism?” Levi blinked but inside he felt like that was out of character for Erwin.

Erwin grew harder, Levi ate it up but also started to worry. He frowned and turned away to head towards the kitchen. When Erwin was on him, it nearly made Levi’s instincts take over. Erwin pushed him against the wall, “I want to know why I’ve never seen one person sleep over here and I’ve never even slept over, yet,” his grip on Levi’s neck was tight, he had his wrists pinned above his head with one large hand, “Eren comes over, comes back, comes in, stays, leaves with you, comes back, stays….But, I guess it’s none of my business. You’re a grown man.” He let him go and stepped back, “You don’t even give a shit about anyone but yourself so I’m not surprised.” He picked up Lev and walked to the door and left.

Levi couldn’t even comprehend what had just happened.

*********

Armin bounced on the bed in an oversized shirt with some math equation on it that made Eren’s head hurt, “Why are you jumping?” Armin smiled, “Because, I’m excited.” Eren laughed, “About?” Armin paused, he realized that Erwin was beyond angry that Eren was at Levi’s house. Erwin was self conscious about his relationship with Levi and that was going to work in his favor. If he was going to turn both Eren and Erwin, he needed this to go just right. He didn’t know how Eren would feel about it and in all honestly, Eren didn’t like to share.

At all.

”I’m just excited about a new week and new learning!” Eren made gagging noises while sticking his finger in his mouth, “Learning is lame.” Eren smirked because he knew Armin knew that was a crock of shit, “You like learning,” Armin began giving him a side glance, “what you wanna learn.” He mumbled the last part and Eren hit him with a pillow.

Eren stood up, “I’ll see you later.” Armin frowned, “Noooooo, you….should stay!”

Eren gave him a heady look, “Sorry Arm, I want to lay in my bed and sleep like an animal.” 

Armin looked sad, “Nest?”

”Nope. We agreed.” 

“YOU FUCKED HIM!”

“Yeah, but you’re a taken man.” He winked and narrowly avoided a stuffed animal thrown at him, “MEANIE!”

*****

Armin laid in bed and thought about how sweet Erwin truly was. He was kind, giving, courteous. Yes, he liked to be the end all to be all but there was a light inside of him. Unfortunately, it was cloaked and smothered by wispy tendrils of black smoke straight out of hell. Levi was strong, old, and powerful. 

Armin wouldn’t normally have needed to push Eren but it seemed the black was calling to him. He'd have to ruin Levi at his own game. Armin didn't like having to think like this. 

He sat up and put on his clothes. Tonight he needed to stock up on supplies. Tonight, he would become a wolf in sheep's clothing.


	6. Pathfinder

Armin woke up and groaned. He’d fallen asleep on his table planning last night. He knew Eren had an early morning and he’d be starving when the first drill was over. Eren only ate a protein bar and had a shake before drill. He couldn’t stomach much else. Armin saw it was almost 5am so he pulled his feet up the stairs and into the kitchen.

Armin liked human food. He liked food in general. But, because he was unable to supplement it with white blood he wouldn’t ever feel satisfied. Armin downplayed it a lot to Eren that if he didn’t turn him sooner rather than later there was a very real possibility the worst could happen. 

Armin packed the breakfast for Eren and got in his car to head to campus. He could take the bus but this early it didn't run. He would park in the lot closest to the ROTC field and wait for Eren like he always did. He was always waiting for Eren but he didn't really mind. 

Once at the lot, he saw Eren and picked out a book to read on his Kindle. It was a romance novel about vampires. Sometimes he was curious was the current lore was like. His phone buzzed and it was Erwin telling him good morning. Armin smiled to himself. 

Armin: Good day to you, sir. 

Erwin: I hear there is an event at the convention center about the history of ballet. Would you like to go? 

Armin’s cheeks were on fire. He'd never been asked on a date till Erwin. Now he kept asking and it made his stomach feel like butterflies were trying to escape. 

Armin: Yes! When? 

Erwin: Tonight. I can pick you up at 6? 

Armin’s fingers couldn't keep up.. 

Armin: I'll see you then! 

Armin put the phone back and he saw the instructor start to bring them in to finish. It was then he felt it. Inside of him rang out a warning, something deep in his marrow told him to be on edge, to be afraid. There was a Weissfresser in the area but where? 

He looked around, his instincts took over. He felt his fangs elongate, the tips of his fingers turned white as snow as his claws started to show. His eyes were losing color, blue fading away to milky white. He felt Eren, safe and unsuspecting. Would it go for him? It would smell him on him. 

He saw a figure run out from the huddle with Jean and some others. He couldn't pinpoint it so it must be hiding among the recruits. 

Armin tried to calm down and then Eren was there, “Armin,” his voice was deadly calm, “you gotta hide that right now.” Armin pulled him into the car and then turned it on slamming into reverse and leaving the campus, “You're eating breakfast on the other side of town. It's not safe.” When they parked Eren reached over and started to massage his fingers till they slowly went back to normal, “Thank you for the food.” Armin looked out the window, “I need you to promise me you’ll only go to class and lunch. Call me when you’re done and I’m going to pick you up.” 

Eren heard the protectiveness in his voice, “Say yes or I’ll be forced to do something I don’t want to do.” Eren nodded, “Yeah, I’ll call.” Armin looked out at the street and campus, “Do you ever get scared living with me?” Eren paused, mind spinning, “Why would I be scared of you?” Armin shrugged, “There are a lot of reasons.” Eren swallowed, “But, you’re white.” Armin looked over, “And that means jack shit, Eren. I’m white but that isn’t an indication of my own soul and intents!” 

Eren grew uncomfortable, “Are there rules for both? How did you learn your rules?” Armin folded his arms over each other, “Eren, you know everything I learned was from my grandfather and his diary. My mother and father abandoned me and then he...you know what happened.” Eren did and he bit his lip, “I think we need to learn more, Arm. I think that’s what’s going to help us the most. Like, what happened today?”

Armin turned to him, eyes hard, jaw tight, “Just eat and worry about that right now.”

***

Erwin finished his classes and headed out of his office. He noticed Levi’s door was open and he peered in. Levi was at his desk, light classical music on, and then he noticed there were dark, black looking but that couldn’t be, blood spots on a tissue. He’d made himself promise not to ask about him or have anything to do with him but who was he kidding? “Levi, why is there blood on the tissue?” He didn’t turn around, “I have a nose bleed.” Erwin wanted to come closer but he felt like there was a push for him to leave, “Levi.”

Suddenly, Erwin felt very sick and Levi made a warning noise, “Go.” Erwin blinked and he left, locking the door behind him. Erwin was so disturbed by the unseen force, the compelling will, that he started to run. He took the stairs and not the elevator all the way down to the first floor from the eighth and out into the masses of students heading to class. He looked around at the sun and tried to calm down.

Levi was still at his desk.

The sunlight filtered in through his blinds.

His hands shook, hovering slightly over the table.

Pupils blown wide.

His body shook.

And black blood was splattered all over his face.

Fangs dripping.

A body under his table.

****

Erwin walked towards the A lot in a daze and then he smelled something interesting. It was sweet and it appealed to him in a certain way. He saw Eren standing under a magnolia tree and he looked exhausted. “Dr. Smith!” Erwin smiled, “Eren! How are you?” Eren smiled, “Good, good. You know, exhausted.” Erwin grinned, “Such is the life of a student. How...how was your last class? Levi teaches it, right?” 

Eren didn’t respond and Erwin could read him like a book. “Was he unwell?” Eren inhaled, “Yeah, he wasn’t acting like himself. I was a little caught off guard.” Levi had scared Eren. He had actually frightened him and a few other students. There was something off from the moment class began. Someone had walked in and taken a seat in the back. Levi’s eyes had been piercing.

Erwin took a deep breath, “Well, let’s get lunch.” Eren smiled, “God, yes. I’m starving.” They went to a part of town Eren had never gone to, “Is this near the park?” Erwin nodded, “It is. Do you like to eat healthy?” Eren started laughing, “I pretty much eat anything.” Erwin started to laugh, “Oh, well, I like to eat more refined things.” Eren snorted, “Wow, pretentious!” Erwin smirked, “Maybe so, but I can’t help it that I like the finer things in life.”

Eren and Erwin made fun of each other in good humor as they drove down a small dirt road to an orchard. Erwin got out and walked up to a white washed farm house with Eren following. A few people nodded and made small talk, “Erwin, are you here for lunch or to shop?” He smiled at the man in the straw hat, “Lunch but I need apricots and a few other things on this list.” The man took it and nodded, “Of course. Right over there is a table and we’ll assist you in a second. Do you like lemonade?” 

Eren realized he was being spoken to, “Yes, I do!” The man motioned to a few pitchers, “Please try our various flavors.” Eren nodded and went to look at them while Erwin sat down.

After a few minutes of small talk Erwin gave Eren a stern look, “I wanted to get to know you, Eren. I wanted to know more about you since we seem to be in a strange situation.” Eren groaned internally and prepared himself for what was to come. “I have always seen myself with Levi since that first day I ran into him leaving the bathroom at school. I am open about my feelings. He’s who I want to be around and while he doesn’t show it, we have an understanding. I’ve never known him to date or do anything with anyone and he’s allowed me to date and fuck as I please but never to get attached. I always come back to him.” 

Eren looked at him seriously, “I have a similar arrangement. But, I feel like you and I have something in common. We don’t share.” Erwin nodded, “Oh, no. I do not.” Eren leaned back in his chair, “So, what are you doing with Armin?” Erwin became softer, “I am...enjoying Armin. What are you doing with Levi?” Eren shrugged, “Honestly, I’m just trying to get him out of my system.” Erwin smiled, “We should do this more often.” Eren nodded, “We should. This is nice.” Erwin looked to see his order placed at the side of the table, “Okay, have you looked at the menu?” They nodded and began eating.

After they were finished Erwin noted something that caught Eren’s attention. Slowly, but surely, they started to piece a few oddities in both of their friend’s behavior together, “Do you want to know what I think?” Erwin patted his stomach, “Certainly.” Eren gave a coy smirk, “I think they’re fighting over us and our attention. This is a good thing. Because, if we know this we can get what we ultimately want: them. We can plan and we can manipulate.” Erwin started to chuckle darkly, “Oh, Eren, I enjoy you so. I would like to make Levi jealous, I would love to make him jealous.” 

Eren smiled finishing his lemonade, “Okay, I would like to do the same with Armin. I think this is a way to broker a peace between us, too.” Erwin gave him a surprised look, “What do you mean?” Eren took a deep breath, “Erwin, don’t try to pretend that you weren’t going to threaten me or make me go away.” Erwin was stone cold and unreadable. Eren snorted, “Don’t think I didn’t see the rope, the plastic tarp, and the gun you have in the car.”

Erwin and Eren had a tense moment and then the check came, “I’ll pay, Eren. You’ve earned it.”

***

Erwin was a nice guy, really. But, Eren was a little uncomfortable now that he had the knowledge that he was going to actually try to kill him. He rode on in a daze and when they got close to campus he jerked out of it, “Oh! No! Please, take me home. I’m sorry but Armin told me I needed to go home right after I met with you. SHIT! I didn’t call. Fuck! I’ll just text him.” Erwin frowned, “That sounds serious.” Eren shrugged, “Well, I don’t know if you noticed but Armin can get really bent out of shape over...like...nothing.” Erwin blinked, “I haven’t noticed that. I guess I should keep that in mind.” 

Eren bit his lip, “You might just like it and that’s why you don’t notice it.” Erwin smiled, “True. I think everything Armin does is wonderful.” Eren rolled his eyes, “He’s already tainted you. Welcome to the club.” 

***

Eren was dropped off at the house by Erwin and Armin was waiting, “Erwin? Would you like to just stay here until our date?” Armin was off and Eren knew it. He’d been so odd since whatever happened this morning. Erwin gave him a dashing smile, “I’d love to.” He came inside and sat on the couch while Armin finished doing dishes and cleaning up. Eren went to take a shower and change.

When he returned Armin was downstairs changing and Erwin was on the phone. When he got off he looked at Eren and sighed, “Who is Jean Kirschstein?” Eren blinked, “A friend of mine and who Armin had lunch with today.” Erwin nodded, “Oh, so he’s a good guy or?” Eren made an “eeek” face and Armin appeared, “Eren doesn’t say nice things about Jean but we both like him a lot. He’s a good guy. He’s actually really critical, but he’s cocky, and he’s definitely got a good rational mind. It’s a little pessimistic, though.”

Armin was dressed nicely but simply and he walked over to the bar and picked up his bag, “Why?” Erwin kept his face smooth and gave nothing away, “Well, he’s been assigned to me as an assistant.” Eren snorted, “Wow, that’s a waste. He doesn’t ever do anything that he is supposed to do so nothing is going to get done on time and nothing will get filed properly. You’re fucked.” Erwin started laughing, “Thank God you’re not one of his references.” Armin smiled, “Who were his references?” Erwin smirked, “You were one, actually.” 

Eren didn’t like that, “He’s not even that nice to you!” Eren said it offended on his behalf. Armin rubbed his cheeks, “Well, that’s not true and you starting some bullshit like that isn’t that nice, either.” Erwin’s eyebrows rose, “Wow, my little spitfire is out in full force.” Armin blushed, “Shush.”

Erwin and Armin left and Eren decided he’d do exactly what Armin wanted him do which was sit back do not leave the house under any circumstance. He could do that. He called pizza hut and ordered lot of food. When there was a knock on the door he opened it, “Piiiiiiizzzzzaaaaaaa.” Levi was at the door, “No.” Eren paused, “Oh….um...Dr. Ackermann….” Levi was dressed simply but somehow it made Eren’s knees weak, “Wh-wh-wh-a-,” “Eren, you know I fucking hate that.” Eren knew but it didn’t make it any better, “Fuck, you’re so hot.” Eren covered his mouth and shut his eyes.

When he eventually opened his eyes Levi was leaning against the door post, head to the side, biting his lower lip, and eyes exuding sexuality, “Are you going to invite me in?” Eren’s mouth was dry, “Yes.” Levi pushed forward and looked around, “Get your shit and let’s go.” Eren bit the inside of his cheek, “I can’t.” Levi turned around, “Is there something wrong with your shitty legs?” Eren nodded, “More like Armin told me I can’t leave and well, he was adamant.” Levi moved to face him, “Is that premie your mother?”

Eren thought about his actual mother and then Mikasa. He laughed a little internally, “Dr. Ackermann, Armin wouldn’t have told me to stay if there wasn’t a reason. I do what I want and while you may think I’m as dumb as box of rocks, I know not to go against my own interests. He’s fucking smart and he has my best interests at heart.” Levi wanted to vomit from the love Eren had in his soul for Armin.

There was another knock at the door, “Who is that?” Eren smirked, “Food.” There was a mountain of food and Eren was downright giddy, “Come on, it’s fake kosher.” He grinned and Levi snorted, “I’m not hungry.” He wasn’t. That was strange and Levi thought about it for a while, “Well,” Levi looked at Eren, “for something specific I have quite the appetite.” Eren and Levi were inches apart and Eren wanted him, wanted him bad.

“But, I guess you should eat. Kids have to get three square meals a day for a healthy life.” Eren lunged forward, their lips crashing together as they sucked and bit and explored each other. Their hands held their faces close and they panted hotly against each other and into each other’s mouths. Eren moaned as Levi’s hand grabbed his ass and his teeth nibbled.

When they pulled apart Eren was hard and so was Levi but he pushed away, “Now, I’ve got some pizza with my name on it and a two liter of cherry coke.” Levi rolled his eyes and sat on the loveseat while Eren made his dinner. “You’re an annoying brat.”

***

Armin and Erwin were excited about the convention and so they decided to stop and eat at a new restaurant. Erwin was hoping it would woo Armin who clearly liked the nicer things in life. He opened the door for Armin as the valet came to sit in the driver’s seat to take the car.

Inside, it was a bit stuffy and odd. Everyone stood at tall cocktail tables and while Armin was happy he was with Erwin doing something new and interesting, he wasn’t enjoying the food selection. Erwin said nothing but it was some sort of vegan fair that wasn’t exactly filling but cost an arm and a leg. Armin and he made small talk about the Ottoman Empire. Erwin’s timer went off scaring him.

Armin looked down at his phone when he turned the timer off. He saw nothing but rows and rows of little clocks, “I do that, too.” Erwin tried to quickly hide his phone, “What was that?” Erwin smiled and Armin shook his head, “Make timers for timers.” Erwin took a deep breath, “Well….I like….routine.” Armin’s heart was beating out of his chest at all of the energy Erwin had with those words.

Armin tilted his head to the side, “I like routine, too.” Erwin swallowed, “It’s not that cool or bad ass. I never tell anyone that.” That was true. He kept that to himself. Routine was the key to sobriety and he didn’t exactly keep the same one unless truely desperate. “It’s time to go, baby.” Armin scoffed, “I thought we’d already had that talk?” Erwin smirked, “And I thought I told you that what I thought we were doing?” Armin raised an eyebrow, “I’m not sure that I’m ever going to see it like that. Especially, with the way you’re being cheeky.” Armin’s words were like daggers to Erwin’s self confidence. No one other than Levi ever made him work for it.

But, Levi was also much meaner. There was something comforting about Armin no matter what he said and it made Erwin want to be better and do better.

See, Erwin had always wanted more than anything to be good. Really good.

Armin had on a cute little [outfit](). It was feminine and that made Erwin smile, “What’s in your bag?” Armin was coy, “Well, my ID, my keys, some bubble gum,” he was showing the contents to Erwin, “and some strawberry flavored condoms and then a tiny gun.” He held up the little pistol and Erwin kept grinning through the shock. Armin blinked, “Uhhhh…..Where’s my wittle knife?” He searched and then procured a tiny dagger, “And den dis right here.” He smiled up at Erwin blinking his lashes cutely, “What’s wrong, big papa? Did my kitten heels deceive you? You know, kitty’s got claws.”

Erwin wanted to fuck him, wanted to love him, and wanted to run because this feisty little thing was armed to the teeth. “Shit, you’re a fucking weapon.” Armin grinned but all he could think of was how hot Erwin was and how his blood was now currently seeping down to his cock and that only made Armin want him more. Armin thought about how good he’d taste. How easy it would be to take him into a bathroom and just drain him.

Armin also thought about how he was a weapon and could easily kill anyone who tried to hurt him. But, because he’d not always been so in control of his natural abilities he’d had to rely on more human methods. “Want another mini….whatever this weird thing is?” Erwin laughed shortly, “No, I’m thinking we need to head on over.” Armin took his hand, “Let’s go!”

Erwin followed along side him enjoying the fact he was just holding someone’s hand. He’d never held anyone’s hand like this. Armin had this smell that he couldn’t place. It was so strong and it threw Erwin for a loop. He almost felt like he was smelling some sort of pheromones. _Erwin, this is a real date. Stop being fucked up. You can’t really smell pheromones._ He pulled Armin into him and leaned down to kiss his cheek, “You smell so good.” Armin turned around, “What do I smell like?” They were almost at the ticket booth. The tickets were reserved and they just needed to give their name. Erwin had called and snatched the last ones.

Erwin thought about it, “You smell like...sugar cookies. You smell like...childhood and laughter and warmth. Vanilla in winter.” Armin blinked, _that’s so strange._ “Do you like those things?” Erwin nodded, “And I like you.” He gave him a dashing smile and Armin rolled his eyes turning around. His cheeks were warm, _You really are making this juggling two mates idea complicated._ Erwin spoke to the man and then they went inside.

They’d been so into each other they’d really not paid attention to the people around them. When they walked inside of the center it was nothing but tables and people playing games. Armin and Erwin stood in the door with confused looks on their face, “Um...where is the…” Erwin gasped, “OH MY GOD, IT’S A PATHFINDER CONVENTION!” He downright fangirled and Armin was so amused he could only stare, “Pathfinder?”

Erwin nearly choked. He tried to reign himself in, “I mean, Pathfinder is a commonly played game similar to Dungeon and Dragons. It’s actually very useful for honing one’s strategy skills and-,” Armin cut him off, “Oh, that makes sense. I’ve never played DD but I know of it.” Erwin was blushing trying to maintain his cool, “Except, we must have wandered into the wrong…” There was a sign in the corner stating that the other convention had been cancelled. It must have cancelled and then the tournament moved in and the marquee had just not changed.

Erwin clearly wanted to stay and Amrin could feel it. “We can go somewhere else.” Armin was going to open his mouth when a man appeared, “Have you registered?” Neither spoke. Armin decided to jump in, “No, not yet. Sorry, this is my first time. Could you tell me quickly how this will all work?” The man looked overjoyed, “OH! It’s always great to meet a newbie! Okay, well, this is a tournament and…” Basically, Armin heard competition, play at tables, each table has a prize, win the table, win the prize, move on to another table, last man standing wins the title. “Well, I think this is a little over my head but please put Erwin Smith down.” The guy smiled, ‘You can still stay. We’ve got an open bar,” Armin laughed, “Fuck yes.” Armin covered his mouth and Erwin looked delighted, “Potty mouth.”

Armin giggled, “No, you must have misheard me.” Erwin was nervous, really nervous, “Are you sure this is fine.” Armin nodded his head, “Yeah, they have mimosas.” Erwin was still nervous. “Erwin,” Armin could feel it, “I’m fine. Honestly, I’m not picky. I like doing new things. This is just an adventure. As long as I’m with you and you’re having fun then I’m having fun.” Erwin was given a shirt and he put it on, “That’s a little tight.” Armin giggled as he pulled at Erwin’s shirt that said “Pathfinder” on it.

Erwin grabbed him a mimosa and they found their table.

***

Five hours later Erwin was near the end of the campaign, “You’ve encountered a Chaneque!” Erwin was sweating, “Baby, kiss these. I need a 14 or higher or it’s tiny deadly fairy skull trophy will hit me!” “What?” “BABY! I WAS CAUGHT FLAT FOOTED THIS COULD END ME!” Armin was nearly wasted and leaned over to kiss his hand. His hair was back in a small ponytail and many at the table were beyond jealous at the two attractive players. Erwin rolled, “YES!” The other player gritted his teeth and then rolled, “The Chaneque is defeated by both players. The two move forward. Erwin, a warden of the earth and Jayce the necromancer. You come to a winding path, which way do you take?”

The other player thought, “I’ll go right.” A few hushed sounds from other players who were watching and then Erwin, “I’ll role to reveal hidden path.” Armin leaned over, resting his head on his shoulder, “Emerson logic.” Erwin rolled and, “Erwin has revealed a hidden path.” The other player hissed. Armin finished his mimosa, “Ma’am, can I have a strawberry lemonade with nothing in it alcoholic but when you bring it to me tell me it’s strong so it’ll trick me ‘cause I’m gunna forget I told you to cut me off but if you don’t I’ll know that trickster Armin was up to no good.”

The woman stared, “Okay…”

“You’re hair is on fleek.”

“Ohhhh, thank you so much. I’ll bring that strong lemonade right out.”

Armin winked.

Almost an hour later the two had come to two tunnels that merged into one. Armin waited for the finale and decided to uncut himself off. “You’ve been hit, Jayce. Roll.” Jayce hisses, “What?!” Erwin was practically salivating and on pins and needles. His emotions were draining Armin who kept trying to keep him riding high. “I rolled an 8.” The master made a sad noise, “I’m sorry, you’ve been hit. You’re constitution isn’t high enough to not sustain substantial damage.” Erwin looked like he’d hit the lottery.

He rolled, “I rolled an 18.” The onlookers gasped, “You’ve avoided the arrow from the dark fairy. Wow...that never happens.” Erwin smirked, “And now I turn to the other player, holding something under a sheet. It drops and then a mirror is revealed. In order to not become trapped in it for eternity you must roll a 16 or higher.” The crowd gasped and Jayce frowned, “My constitution!” “Is only an 8 now that you’ve sustained damage.” Erwin smirked, “Should have been elf, mother fucker.”

He rolled, “15.” The master spoke, “You’ve been transported into the mirror. In order to leave you must-” 

“No. I have put the mirror back into it’s bag and my familiar has taken it to the pits of spears where it has been dropped and broken. Your horcruxes were found and have also been destroyed. Your reign is at an end.” The master inhaled, ‘You need to roll a,” 

“And I will.”

He turned to Armin and was so smug as he rolled, “21.”

The crowd went wild and it was a blur.

Six hours later from the time they’d walked in, Erwin Smith was this year’s convention champion. He won all sorts of gear, subscriptions, another shirt, and a giant sexy dark elf pillow. He grinned as his hands were shaken and his picture taken.

When he walked up to Armin, Armin kissed him on the mouth, “Congratulations, warden of the earth.” Erwin wanted to remember this forever. They went to the car to pack it with the gear. Armin looked at him, “Erwin?” Erwin looked over and Armin’s face was pink, breathing labored, “That was so…” Erwin became nervous, “I-I know it’s geeky. You must have hated it.” 

“I thought that was so fucking hot. Oh shit, how you destroyed them in those campaigns. It makes me so….oh I’m so hot.” He squirmed in the seat and Erwin licked his lips, “Fuck, Armin.” He reached over, “Where are you the hottest?” His hand slid up from his knee slowly, kneading his inner thigh till his fingers went under the hem of his shorts, “A little higher.” His voice was so cute and needy.

Erwin’s hand slid up and into his shorts, fingers moving to his cock and rubbing with force and a little bit of tenderness. Armin let out a breathy moan, “Oh, yes.” He shuddered and moaned a little more while Erwin drank him in hungrily with his eyes. It was getting so hot in the car that Armin nearly lost himself. He reached down and pulled Erwin’s hand out of his shorts. He raised his hand up to his face, his eyes never breaking contact with Erwin’s.

He slowly opened his mouth and held Erwin’s large hang in his two much smaller hands, spreading the fingers before taking his pointer into his waiting pink little pouty mouth. He sucked his finger, slowly pushing it in further and moving it into his cheeks. He pulled it out with a pop before licking the delicate skin between his pointer and thumb. He sucked on it so hard and it made Erwin moan deeply from the sensation.

After a while longer of teasing and touching Armin put it to an end, “Dr. Smith, please feed me.” Erwin chuckled, his cock hard and balls turning blue, but damn he was he adorable, “I mean, I’d like to eat you.” Armin was drunk and rolled his head to the side, “Dr. Smith, I like to call you doctor.” He smirked and turned the car on, “I like it, too.” Armin leaned up and Erwin thought that was strange, “Armin?” Armin leaned over the center console and unzipped his fly, “Don’t act suspicious.” He was wild and unexpected. Was this the same disney princess lover he’d met that day after class? He was fine with this and that but this was, “Oh,” he shuddered, a small choking sound in the back of his throat, “fuck baby.”

The wet slurping and squelching noises were enough to nearly push him over but the added stress of having to drive safely and effectively was another stimulation that he’d never counted on. Armin’s tongue was godly. He would corkscrew his mouth somehow in the small space while bobbing quickly off of on. His lips felt like satin and the boy didn’t have a gag reflex at all. 

Erwin made it to a stop light that was red and took forever. He’d never been so thankful for this one light in his life as Armin made little submissive noises that pushed him over. He came hard and he came a lot. Armin’s small mouth couldn’t hold it all and even though he swallowed most he just wasn’t able to take that much come.

He pulled off, come on the corner of his mouth and dripping down. Erwin’s hand held his chin, “Show me, baby. Open your mouth.” Armin’s large blue bedroom eyes with pretty lashes that looked like they were made of mink mesmerized him. He opened his mouth, white and pink like a baby doll. He swallowed the rest in front of him and then wiped the rest from his face to suck it off of his finger. “I’m still hungry, Dr. Smith.”

Erwin took Armin to the McDonalds in town right down from his apartment. Unfortunately, there were a lot of people and they said they were no longer serving fries. Armin would have none of it and when he asked for a McFlurry they said the infamous party line that the McDonald Shoe Fry Freedom Pact had been touting for the past twenty years of their tyranny, “Sorry, we ain’t got that. It broke. Ice cream machine broke, yo.”

Armin looked like he might cry and Erwin decided to try the McDonalds on the other side of town. When they, too, were unable to fulfil Armin’s desires he took him to the third McDonalds that was basically heading back to where they were that night. It was worth it as Armin bounced in his seat in anticipation, “Erwin, I need exactly eighteen packets of ketchup.” Erwin turned to the window, “I need eighteen packets of,”

”I put yo ketchup in der.”

Armin looked inside and started to cry, “ONLY FOUR!” He was sobbing and Erwin went into big papa mode, “You need to give me fourteen more.”

”YO! I ain’t got time!”

”AND I CAN KILL A MAN WITH MY BARE HANDS NOW PUT THE FUCKING PACKETS IN THE BAG BEFORE I GO PULP FICTION ON YOUR ASS!”

He gave him the fourteen packets and Armin stopped crying, “YAY!”

At Erwin’s apartment Armin sat, drunk, on the floor with the coffee table in front of him. He sat his food out and had an elaborate ritual with his ketchup that he now had all over the Pathfinder shirt that Erwin had leant him to sleep in. He turned the TV onto the DIY channel, “I love to watch these first time flippers.” Erwin smiled, “I do, too.” He moved down into the floor to eat with Armin and to be closer to him.

Armin would laugh and make comments while Erwin did the same. He wanted to have a normal life where he flipped houses and ate food and didn’t think about, _No, don’t do it. Stop. Stop it right now._

Armin was adorable but he was pretty fucking hot. After the blow job, Erwin wanted to tear that petite tight ass up. However, Armin grabbed the body pillow and when Erwin went to the kitchen to clean up and came back, he was asleep with it in his arms and between his legs. Erwin’s nose wanted to bleed, _Too much anime. I’m too old for anime. Right? I don’t know. I feel like Levi would say I was too old._ He couldn’t handle the cuteness before him so he took a picture with his phone.

Erwin picked him up and put him in the bedroom. Erwin changed and then crawled in the kingsize bed. He should have put him in the guest room to be extremely proper but he wanted to be close to him. Armin made him feel so safe and warm. His smell was overwhelming and his cute little button nose made his face hurt from smiling. Lev hopped on the bed and rubbed on Erwin. He then moved to sleep next to Armin and Erwin chuckled, “Betrayed by my little Lev! How like your namesake you are!”

He snuggled into the covers and closed his eyes for the best night of sleep he’d had in years.


	7. Two in One Shampoo

Levi had watched as Eren ate his food and then cleaned up the kitchen, “Armin keeps this place spick and span.” He grinned as he washed his hands, “Dr. Ackermann, why are you here?” Levi had many reasons but the true one made him embarrassed. _I can't sleep without you and then that shit that happened today was...unexpected._ “I was in the neighborhood.” Eren leaned on the counter and tapped it mindlessly for a second, “Well, I think we should fuck like animals.” Levi smiled wickedly, “That’s the second best bright idea you’ve had.” Eren smirked, “What was the first?” Levi didn’t say but he figured it was when he came to his apartment the first time looking for sex.

Levi’s mouth left hot open kisses down his chest to his crotch. Levi put his mouth on the cotton sweatpants and breathed heavily, wetting the fabric and nuzzling his face against Eren’s hardening cock. He then looked up at him with wide eyes and maintained contact while he licked up from the hem up his stomach. Eren leaned back panting. While Levi pulled his sweat pants down and sucked his cock like magic. 

Eren’s moans garnered hits on the wall from the neighbors but he didn’t care. When Levi’s fingers entered him his eyes fluttered shut. Levi’s mouth was sinful and so was his cock when he pushed Eren’s legs back behind his shoulders and slid his cock inside. Eren’s moan was high pitched and needy. Levi stroked his cock while he thrust in and out roughly till Eren came on himself. Levi smirked and licked his essence off of his hands, “Nasty brat.” Eren was shaking and his body twitched with waves of pleasure. “Such a nasty little cock slut.” He pounded into him with more force and bent over kissing him hotly.

Levi smelled better and better every time he was with him and right now he made Eren want to come and come just from contact with him. He flipped him over on his stomach and spread his legs wide while he pounded into him. Eren grabbed the sheets, mouth open, long strangled moans, pitch changing with each snap of Levi’s hips. Levi grunted and groaned as he fucked Eren into the mattress. He bit his back and moaned at the nape of his neck from want. He wanted to sink his teeth into him so badly.

He pulled out, sitting back and pulled Eren into his lap. Eren’s hands pulled at the roots of his hair while he sucked his bottom lip and plunged his tongue into his mouth. Levi’s hand spanked Eren’s bottom till it bruised as Eren’s fingernails left black bloody scratches on his back. It was like they’d never get enough of each other or find an end.

***

Armin woke up with Lev purring next to him. He reached out and started to scratch behind his large ear. Lev purred more and then meowed loudly. Armin started to giggle and Erwin rolled over, “Good morning you two.” He smiled and Armin did too, “I have stinky breath.” Erwin chuckled, “I have a few spare toothbrushes. Please take one or many.”

Armin arched his eyebrow, “Why do you have many?” Erwin smiled, “I go to the dentist a lot.” Armin was confused, “Why?” Erwin shrugged, “I like for my teeth to be cleaned and checked out. I think it stems from seeing so many people have bad teeth.” Armin moved closer, “How many people did you see with bad teeth?” Erwin smoothed his hand over the covers, “When I was growing up my father took me on trips to South America and such to provide relief to them. But, also when I was in Iraq, Afghanistan, and a few other places I saw people with horrible teeth and you just can't live without teeth.”

Armin smiled, “I agree. I think I’m going to brush my teeth and my face.” Erwin smirked, “You brush your face?” Armin rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean!” He went into his bathroom with Erwin following. Erwin’s chest was glorious from what he could see through the white cotton shirt. Armin stared while Erwin opened the medicine cabinet and then froze. Armin blinked, “Oh, I thought these were thrown out.” Armin grabbed the pills.

Erwin was sweating, pulse rapidly beating, his emotions were all negative, self esteem plummeted. He was spiraling. Armin took the pill top off and flushed them down the toilet. “So, where are the brushes? I want a green one.” Erwin started to stabilize and then he looked in the cup of unopened brushes, “Um, I don’t have a solid green one. I have this green and pink one with a kitty on it.” Armin snatched it out of his hand, “Erwin, this is my brush. Never let anyone have it. I love green, I love pink, I love kitties, and I love for my teeth to be clean. Fuck yes.” He put toothpaste on it and started to brush.

They brushed their teeth while Lev moved between their legs and meowed. Erwin went and put food in his bowl and he purred eating the large bits of food while Armin squealed and laid in the floor by him watching him. Erwin started to cook breakfast and put HGTV back on. He smiled as he cracked the eggs on the side of the bowl.

*

Armin complemented Erwin on his cooking threefold, “I’ve never had an omelet this good. This is so tasty! When did you start cooking?” Erwin drank some orange juice he’d just made, “I think I started when I was fourteen.” Armin licked some of the cheese off of his fingers. Erwin looked on at him, thinking about last night, “I heard that Fins are known for their jam.” Armin smiled, “Oh, I see what you’re doing there. You want to data mine me for recipes.” Erwin smiled, “Yes.”

Armin looked around, “Do you have a pen?” Erwin felt around and procured one. Armin placed the paper on the table and wrote out a recipe. He slid it over to Erwin, “Muk….munk-...” Armin giggled, “Munkkipossu.” Erwin smiled, “What is this?” Armin smiled wickedly, “Jelly Pig. If you can make it taste as amazing as this omelet and french toast then I’ll be impressed.” Erwin grinned, his energy was delightful and happy. Armin felt high from it.

They continued to chat and watch HGTV and DIY. Erwin moved closer, pulling the blanket over them to cuddle. Armin leaned his head on his chest, “Can you take your shirt off?” Erwin blinked, “What?” Armin blushed, “Can you take your shirt off...please?” Erwin moved and tried to see his face, “Why do you want my shirt off?” He was grinning the more awkward he sensed Armin growing, “I wanna see.”

Erwin grinned fully and chuckled darkly, “You want to ogle me!” Armin covered his face, “Forget it!” Erwin laughed, clutching his sides, “You want to objectify me!” Armin hid in the blanket and Erwin stood up walking in front of the coffee table. “Armin, you asked for this.” He winked at a blushing Armin before slowly taking his shirt off to the Labor Day Old Navy commercial that set the tone just right. Armin was so pleased.

He started to pull his pants off and Armin felt his face heat up and his mouth start to salivate. He wanted to tell him to stop but he couldn’t. He couldn't because he wanted to get him naked. Erwin pulled his boxers down teasingly but then he cupped his massive cock and balls with his hand to somewhat cover it from Armin. Armin sat cross legged and leaned forward, “You better be glad you have large hands.” Erwin nicked his head up, “That’s not the only large thing I have.”

He removed his hand and Armin was actually visibly drooling, “You should...put me in my place.” Erwin cocked his head to the side, “Not so blunt when you’re sober, are you?” Armin grinned, “No. Sorry.” Erwin walked over to him, “Is your place beneath me or over my lap? Is it on your stomach or should I hold you like a little rag doll?” Armin was blushing and turning pink all over, “Honestly?” His breathing was labored and Erwin’s was getting there, “Yeah?” Armin’s hands smoothed down his stomach to the hem, “You can put me in any of those places or more.”

Erwin growled, reaching down and pulling Armin up into his arms. He sat on the couch and reached over to get some warming lube. He smoothed some on his fingers, the liquid sound familiar to Armin. He didn’t feel Erwin’s fingers and that surprised him. Instead, he smoothed his hand over Armin’s bottom and then, _slap!_ Armin’s breath hitched and Erwin slowly, painfully, pleasured Armin’s bottom until his hand print was left visibly with purpling spots around the outline.

Armin was hard and squirming when he teased his entrance, slipping just the tip of one of his fingers inside, “It’s hot and tight in there, just the way I like it.” Erwin’s scruffy voice should be outlawed. Is this really the same person who just handed him a kitten toothbrush and watched _first time flippers with_? Armin fucking loved it. He moaned as he pushed all the way inside. Armin bit his lip as his eyes rolled back. Erwin was now rapidly finger fucking his ass with two solid fingers. Armin’s cock rubbed on his leg. Erwin inserted a third finger and hit Armin just right. He came on Erwin’s leg and Erwin smiled, “Good boy.”

He pulled him up to sit him in his lap turned around facing the TV. He wrapped his arms under Armin’s legs under his knees. Armin moaned needily and in surprise as he hovered over Erwin’s massive cock, “I’ll go slowly, I promise. The first time is always the hardest.” The head of Erwin’s cock spread Armin wide open and he whined watching it disappear inside of him, “Oh fuck.” Erwin kissed and bit the side of his neck making him close his eyes, mouth open in a petite and cute O.

Erwin picked Armin up and down, sliding his red and throbbing cock in and out of him until Armin was twitching and painting his stomach white with come. Erwin pushed him down to the hilt, thrusting upwards into him and coming deep inside of him. Armin twitched, he could feel the large amount of come coating inside of him and the smell of Erwin made him want to change forms. He wanted to mark him as his like he did Eren.

Erwin’s face was debauched and masculine. He turned his head around to kiss him hotly while Erwin relaxed and let his legs move back down. He didn’t want to pull out yet with how warm he was. Also, Armin was so much smaller than him and being inside of him was like nothing else. He held him closer and when they had to separate he sat him to the side in his lap and continued to kiss him. Armin was soft and sweet but he was also hot and feisty. Armin’s hands pulled at the roots of Erwin’s messy hair.

Erwin was happy. Armin was less hungry than before.

Erwin let Armin shower in the guest bathroom and he showered in his own. He finished before Armin and went to the door, “Are you okay?” Armin opened the door dramatically, “This is so soft it’s sinful.” He had on a robe and Erwin laughed, “Levi got them for me for….uh….that….I can never ever say it right.” Armin smiled, “What is it?” He was embarrassed, “Um, it’s a Jewish holiday. Starts with a P...I mean, I got Hanukkah, Tisha B’Abba-” He started cracking up and Armin hit him playfully, “TISHA B’AV! Not some damn Swedish band! It was probably Purim.” 

Erwin smiled, “Wait, you know this?!” Armin nodded, “Eren’s Jewish.” Erwin looked surprised, “Really? He doesn’t seem Jewish.” Armin’s face fell, “That’s….I don’t like that. Please don’t say something ridiculous like that.” Erwin blushed, “Yeah, that didn’t come out right at all. I really meant to say that surprises me. There’s a temple around but I only know one Jew and that’s Levi.” Armin paused, thinking, “He’s Jewish, too?” _Damn, that’s going to be so appealing to Eren and really hard to compete with.”_

Erwin smiled, “Sorry I said the thing.” Armin smiled back, “I’ll let it go if you pinky promise to never say it again and give me this robe.” Erwin offered him his pinky, “Deal.”

*

Erwin put an apron on and then handed Armin one, “Oh, and what? Not get this shirt messed up?” He motioned to his stained pathfinder shirt and Erwin laughed, “You’re adorable, did you know that?” Armin blushed, “Eren tells me often but you know, he’s probably just saying that.” Erwin had a sheet on the counter that he moved back, “Let’s make some Finnish stuff.” Armin smiled and they started tweaking the recipes.

***

When Eren woke up it was next to a heavily sleeping Levi. He rolled over to face Levi’s back and then even closer. He hitched a leg over his hip and left soft kisses on his neck and shoulders. “Dr. Ackermann?” He pressed against him, “I have to go to school.” He kissed his shoulder, drug his lips across his skin, “Dr. Ackermann, there are no words to describe your body.” He grinned, his cock getting hard against Levi’s ass, “But, honestly, your mind is so fucking glorious. I learn so much from your class.”

He enjoyed the silence and then, “Tch, you’re going to fail my class.” Eren froze, he was afraid he’d crossed a line and his anxiety made Levi salvate with want. “Not...not if you pass me.” Eren tried to be cute and Levi knew that. But, he also wanted him squirming more, “Are you implying I pass you even though you’re a failure?!” Eren scrambled, “NO! NO! Dr. Ackermann I-” Levi rolled them over, changing Eren around, and pinned Eren facing the wall. He nuzzled and suckled on the back and side of his neck, “My cock has been in your ass and you still call me Dr. Ackermann like some guy your dad is friends with.”

He didn’t give a fuck about the rules. The month’s end was only two weeks away and he wanted to win. He also needed, wanted if he was being completely honest, to mark him. It would be best and it’s what he’d come to do. He rubbed more and bit a little harder on and around his neck. He enjoyed how Eren was terrified but wanted it. He’d never met someone who wanted to be bit so badly before.

Eren gasped and made small noises of pleasure while Levi did it. His hands smoothed over Eren’s strong smooth chest. Eren looked at the clock. “I really do have class in an hour and a half.” Levi stopped and then moved, “Then we better get showered and go.” 

Levi turned the shower on and opened his cabinets, “Not a single spare toothbrush, you pig.” Eren walked into the bathroom, “You can use mine.” Levi’s eyes almost popped out of his head, “Disgusting.” Eren smiled, “You put your mouth in obscene places but that's where you draw the line?”

Levi frowned, “Fine.” He brushed his teeth and Eren followed. When Levi pulled him in the shower with him Eren smiled, “You’re so scandalous.” Levi gave him an alluring look squirting the shampoo in his hand. Eren went about showering and then Levi stopped, “Where is your loofa or washcloth? Where is your….body wash….and conditioner?” Eren stared, “It’s….all in there. I don’t have a washcloth or...What is a loofa, exactly? You know, people say that word and I have never understood it.”

Levi was disgusted and Eren knew it, “Okay, I can tell I’ve said something that’s displeased you. I’m not going to lie, I’m going to do that a lot. But, could you tell me what _exactly_ was it that displeased you?” Levi blinked, “Everything.” Eren smiled, “Oh...Okay. Well, I hear what you’re saying and-”

”Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“That thing where you...act like a therapist.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I do that. I was told that’s how I need to handle conflict.”

“What? Who told you that?”

“My therapist.”

“What do you go to therapy for?”

Eren was quiet, “Oh, just….Rage.”

Levi’s lip twitched and then he started to laugh, “Rage? _You_ have an anger problem? You...oh damn, you do have a defiant streak in you. You do have rage.” Eren smirked slightly, “You’ve been paying attention to my emotions?” Levi rolled his eyes, “Shut up, brat.” He sighed and turned the shower off.

*

Eren changed into a pair of black joggers and a white ROTC shirt from a camp he’d attended before school started. Levi watched as he packed his backpack and then grabbed a lunch box out of the fridge, “You always take your lunch, brat?” Eren nodded, “Yeah, Armin makes them. I’m not exactly rollin’ in cash and eating out is expensive.” Levi’s brow furrowed, “You have a thousand dollars on your dining card.” Eren shook his head, “Not me. Scholarship didn’t cover it and I got a waiver from the school for financial reasons.” 

Levi crossed his arms, “Let me take you to school.” Eren blushed, “Thanks Dr. Ackermann.” Levi rolled his eyes, “It’s on my way, don’t flatter yourself.” Eren quickly walked behind him to his car. He loved Levi’s car so much and riding in it had been a pleasure. Levi’s phone went off, “Hey.” Whoever it was spoke quickly and in a language Eren didn’t know. Levi hung up without saying goodbye.

His phone synced and he went the backway or longer way to the school, “Is there a reason we’re going this way?” Levi nodded, “I’m going to drop off a few things in the post office box outside. It’s a nice day for a drive and you’ll be on time. I’ll drive to the A lot by the,” “Where Dr. Smith parks?” “Yes, where Dr. Smith parks.” Levi grew cold and Eren decided to mess with him, “He took Armin on a date or something last night. I hate when Armin is away. He’s literally my other half.” Eren proceeded to push all of Levi’s buttons by spewing love for Armin and admiration for Erwin. Levi was beginning to think Eren liked Erwin and that was ultimately what Armin wanted.

_That blond dreamsicle of terror. I must destroy him._

Levi was so occupied he didn’t even notice that Eren had texted Erwin.

Levi’s car made a beeping noise. He’d gotten a text and it read it out, “Erwin: Levi, what are you doing?” Levi looked annoyed and said curtly but loudly, “Driving.”

”Erwin: Good, I need to talk to you. I’m thinking of something devious.”

Levi seemed intrigued, “What?”

“Erwin: I took Eren on a date Monday. Well, it was like...a test date. And then I took Armin on one last night. Basically, I’m thinking why not make a peanut butter sandwich.”

Levi leaned forward sharply, mouth open, brow furrowed, look of utter outraged confusion, “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, COMMANDER EYEBROWS!?” Eren’s eyes were as wide as saucers, “Do you have anger problems?” He said half serious half joking. Levi popped his arm, “Shut up. He’s so fucking weird. You don’t understand how off the wall crazy he can be.” Eren smiled, “He’s something else.” He looked dreamily out at the road and Levi looked even more perplexed.

”Erwin: Well, they can be the two pieces of bread and I can be the peanut butter. I’m thinking, why not try and date them both? They’re young and hot. Tight asses, pretty eyes, lean legs, and dem lips tho booooiiiiii.” 

Eren kept his face calm but only because he was so committed. He wanted to laugh his ass off at this cluster fuck before him. Levi nearly gave him whiplash slamming on the breaks at the post office outside deposit box, “Erwin, you dirty old sleazy swollen dick loose rosebud shota king stop fucking texting me.”

Levi was really panicking. 

Levi was scared as fuck.

_He’d really do it. He’d fuck them both, date them, ruin it, and then what? I’d have nothing and no one. Armin would lure him in and turn him and turn Eren. Then they’d be together and I’d have lost the- NO, I can’t think about it and I can’t think like that._

“Erwin: Levi, if you’ve got a problem with me tappin’ two fine as fuck students’ asses then I don’t even understand how we’ve been together this long.”

Levi grit his teeth driving to the campus. “Stop texting me, you pig.”

”Erwin: I’ll talk to you about something you like.”

Levi pulled into the drive thru of McDonald’s and ordered two egg and cheese mcgrittles, two black coffees, and two hash browns. When he got the food he handed the bags over to Eren and set the coffees in the cup holder. Eren was a little concerned about the time but they were right on schedule, “Take it and eat, brat.” Eren looked at him, “What?” Levi sipped his coffee, “It’s all for you except this coffee.” Eren’s heart fluttered and Levi felt warmth fill inside of his chest and his own. He quickly cut it off.

”Dr. Ackermann, aren’t you hungry? You didn’t eat last night.” Levi shook his head, “No, I just want my coffee. Eat. Be full and whatever…” Eren started to tear into the bag but waited, “I’m not allowed to eat in this car. I’ll be punished if I do won’t I?” Levi smirked, “You’ve caught me red handed.” Eren got a hashbrown out, “I want to be punished. But, since I’m about to go to class can I somehow...I dunno…” Levi gave him a steely look, “I’ll make note of this infraction cadet. I’ll be sure to tally your lashes.” 

”Erwin: You know what you really like?”

”No! Leave me alone!”

“Erwin: Butts butts butts butts butts butts. Butts and titties butts and titties butts and titties.”

Eren was laughing so much he was crying. Levi grabbed him, bruising him, and pushed him against the door roughly, “Get out, brat.” Eren smiled and got out, “Bye, Dr. Ackermann. Thanks for the ride and you know…” Levi was blank, “Go or I’ll fucking kill you.” He shut the door and walked off. Levi watched him, his pulse quickened. He’d taken care of the danger. Now, he had to take care of Erwin.

His phone rang again, “Fuck it all.”

*

Levi pulled up to the parking lot of the club and walked around the side to the alleyway. There were two men walking out with their heads down, the smell of guilt and getting-away-with-something were prominent. He noted that they didn’t know who he was and they were human. He felt a vampire in the shadows behind the trash cans. Levi walked forward and then he saw a sight that made his lips curl up, “Well, well, this is most interesting.”

Marco dropped the syringe and stood up.

*

Inside, he sat him down at the table. Levi’s aura was menacing and he liked it that way. It filled the room, touched all the edges. He let his nails lengthen and his fangs were threatening. Marco was uneasy from more than just the drugs, “Heroin, a very dangerous drug.” Levi pulled out a leather bag that was only about as long and thin as a wine bottle. It was tied with a leather strap, “It’s Brahms. Outlandish but hey, what’s a little money to people like us?”

He laid the bag down after untying it but not opening it, “I remember reading Woyzeck for the first time and the little gypsy boy stood out to me because he walked around all the people in the town and said “I smell….I smell….Human Flesh.”” He leaned forward, “And right now I smell a high Weissfresser.” Marco’s eyes were wide with fear, “No…” his voice shook, he started to cry, “No...NO! NO! NO!” Levi stood up and walked around the table, his true form coming out, “Someone with a scar like that shouldn’t waste his time lying.”

Levi threw him on the floor. Marco curled up on himself. Fighting a Black Blood was useless. He’d tear him apart or worse, change him to drain him. Levi beat him senseless till his high started to fade. When he was sobering up he threw water on him to wake him up, “On the table I have more drugs.” He watched for him to look and then opened the bag, “And all I want is for you to go away.”

Marco was shaking, “I can't.” Levi didn't like that answer, “Why?” Marco moved to his knees while Levi sat down in the chair, “Because, I claimed asylum. Only you could grant me freedom to move.” Levi thought about it, “Why didn't you declare yourself?” Marco wanted to crawl into a hole, “I thought you'd not believe me and kill me.”

Levi stared, “Is that all?” Marco shook his head, “And I don’t want to die.” Levi didn't like to admit it but he felt the tug of the heart strings. Marco just had this look about him and Levi thought he could really like him. “You better tell me everything. If I don't believe or like anything, I'll drain you.” Marco’s fear made him hard. 

”I lived in New York. My best friend, she was a white blood. Her name was Mia and we grew up together. She came to me a few days before I was supposed to leave for school here. I was going to do a road trip for the Summer and end up here. I thought she’d decided to come along.”

“She was betrothed. I don’t pretend to understand how your society works but she wanted me to mate with her.” Levi clicked behind his teeth, “You? A regular vampire? Impossible.” Marco smiled sadly, “Not that far fetched. It’s been done before. However, the vampire has to have the blood of your kind in it’s lineage. We’d learned it from our schooling.”

”She told me we had to leave right then and I let her in my car. We drove on like I would have and we went all over the east coast. I was happy with it towards the end. I'd be mated, have a family, become white.”

”She tried to slowly turn me. When she thought we were safe enough, she booked a hotel room to do it in. I was terifeid I'd take too much or she'd take too much. We knew when once we started we couldn't stop the process. When I bit into her I was hooked. It's what happens. We normal vampires get even a taste of your blood and we get addicted.”

Marco started to tear up, “They opened the door, her betrothed, father, brothers….everyone.. Her fiance left this mark on me. He left it to let the world know I was a “Weissfresser.” He followed me down here but when I entered your jurisdiction I called asylum and he let me be. I take the heroin because I'm still addicted to the blood and it evens me out. I don't do anything but try to live a regular life.”

Levi played with his hands, “And Jean? How does he factor into this?” Marco was scared and Levi continued, “I won’t hurt him. I’m just curious. This is your trial. Your story sounds….less than believable.” Marco grew hard and Levi could feel it, “I’ve told you the truth.”

“Marco,” he rolled the R and it sounded like a purr, “I feel the truth and what you’ve said may work for others but does not work for me.” Marco looked around, “Okay, it’s true that my friend Mia was a white blood but I was also her lover. We were together, we were in love, and she knew we could be together as mates since I had the ability to mate with her. Her family, however, didn’t want her to mate me and found her a mate from overseas. He was horrible and she hated him. She’d get so upset and I’d smell her and want to comfort her. Finally, one night I lost control. She didn’t fight me. We didn’t think about it and she told me it’d be fine.”

“But, it didn’t work the way we thought it would. She lost her abilities as a white blood and we didn’t mate properly. It didn’t matter to us. We were happy. But, then her family realized she’d lost her abilities and they said she was no better than a common vampire. Her fiance was livid and her brothers killed her to keep the family’s honor. They held a trial where she was killed in front of me.

They sent me away after the trial to deal with my pain of losing a mate without support from the community. I was kidnapped by her fiance, beaten, and then he gave me his blood to keep me addicted and tortured. He gave me this scar to remember him. Because I’ve never had another white blood sate my thirst it’s what I crave. It’s a high only those drugs help me achieve and it appeases the pain when I’m thirsting.”

Levi believed him, “The scar is to mark you….it would also incriminate you wherever you went if you escaped….and is traumatic when you see it. Hmpf, he should have been born black.” Marco nodded, “He kept me for the sole purpose of torture. He’s a blood elitist. I escaped and made my way down here trying to hide from him. When I got here he was on my heels. Declaring asylum was all I could do and then they killed my family in retaliation. I lost them and I almost lost myself. I was so depressed. I stayed here for a year doing nothing and then I applied to the school. I was able to transfer over my information, fudge a few things, and then I met Jean and he’s a great friend….I want to be more than that, actually.”

“I’ve actually been somewhat at peace. I have a routine, I’m getting by somewhat. I try not to do the drugs unless the pain becomes too much and I enjoy Jean. She wasn’t my perfect mate. I don’t have that pain that I’m supposed to have if she’d been my true mate and died. I do, however, have fear that I’ll lose all of this. I like this school, this town, this community. I had no idea who was in charge was until I met you at the club the other night with Eren. I’d never hurt him.”

Levi’s eyes flashed with anger, “Why bring him into this?” Marco’s energy shifted and Levi stood up to squash it thoroughly, “Maggot, don’t think my question was some sort insight into my soul. I don’t have a soul. I’m a fucking black blood, not a human.” Marco was shaking, “He smells like he’s close to white. He’s being marked by a white. I said it because there was a real Weissfresser the other day. I tried to track him but I lost him outside of the Hayley building. Then Eren’s scent was all around the Brown Building and so was someone turning black. It’s a whole different smell.”

Levi sulked and Marco sat up, “I like Eren as person, as a friend. I wanted to make sure he was okay. Is he?” Levi nodded and then he slid the bag on the table towards him, “You should have told me from the beginning that you were in my territory seeking asylum. There are only a handful of white in the area and as far as I know I’m the only black right now. I run this area. I don’t like to share. Blacks are different from whites and I’m different from them all. Don’t pretend to know me, don’t ask questions, and don’t feed on white or black blood here.”

Marco stood up and nodded. Levi looked at him, “Why are you so thin?” Marco looked around, “Well, I spend my money on drugs and I don’t get to eat a lot. Blood is hard to come by, well….enough that I’d not have to eat to keep my weight on.” Levi mumbled, his face sulky and dark, “Kids not having enough to eat. What is this shit….” Marco looked at him unsure of what was to come next, “I’m sorry, what was that?” Levi glared, “I have a solution for your problems and mine. I want someone who has been and been accused of being a Weissfresser right where I can see him. I don’t want you around and unknown. I can’t ensure the security of my territory unless I know what’s going on with everyone. Do you know where you are?”

Marco shook his head, “No...yes….I only know that this a place where a lot of vampires are but I don’t know much else.” Levi tilted his head, “You never came inside?” Marco smiled and Levi enjoyed it. “No, I’m afraid not. When I’m doing less than honorable things I don’t tend to like to drag others in with me.” Levi didn’t want to dislike Marco. He really did like the kid, “Walk and talk with me.”

***

Armin left Erwin’s house in a rush to make it to his lab. He’d been pumped full of jam and kisses but now he needed to haul ass to class. Erwin had offered to drive but he’d thought he’d just climb over into his lap and try to have car sex with him. Armin liked sex; it was his vice.

When he walked into the lab he sat where he’d been sitting. His lab partner’s name was Annie. She didn’t speak a lot and everyone was scared of her but Armin knew better. After three weeks of school, shit that meant they only had two weeks left in the bet, he’s gotten comfortable with her. She was closed off due to her experiences in life. “Annie?” She came and sat down, “Do you go to The Third Temple?” She was hushed sounding and Armin thought that was interesting.

Armin knew she was involved in less than reputable things but he also really liked her, “I’ve never heard of it.” She furrowed her brow, “But, you’re one of them. You’re...you know...different.” His blood thrummed in his veins, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She looked at him, “It’s okay, Armin. I’m asking because I think you should go and join the community. I like it. It made me a…finally not want to be so alone.”

She looked at her things and he started thinking about her. Her smell, her confusing habits. The lab started and they worked quietly. At the end he stood up and they walked outside, “You’ve not been turned but you smell like you’ve been marked by more than one vampire.” She held her head down, “I have never had a simple life. I think you’d like it and that’s the only reason I’ve suggested it.” Armin thought about it, “Maybe you’re right. I’m a little in over my head.” She smiled, “How is the hottie you live with?”

Armin snorted, “He’s hot and he’s mine.” She walked forward, “I’ve got my ways, Arm. I’ll talk to you later.”

*

Armin caught the bus home and when he walked in he smelled Levi all over. He called Eren, “Where are you?” Eren was out of breath, “I’m just running over to my other class. Armin seethed, “Why was he here? I told you not to leave and not to let anyone in.” Eren kept running and breathing into the phone, “Arm, I mean, Dr. Ackermann is fine as hell. He just….I mean...I see what you see in Dr. Smith, too. Those two together are a wet dream.” Armin started to really get upset, “I’m sorry, what was that about Dr. Smith?”

Eren hummed, “He’s hot? Like, really hot. You know, he mentioned to me at lunch the other day that he and Dr. Ackermann were a package deal like us. I thought that was interesting. But I- Sorry, I- Arm, I gotta go into this class and then after it I have to workout and run.”

Armin felt like his heart would break, “Oh...okay. I love you and junk. Bye.”

Eren felt bad but he needed to play the game.

*

Armin got dressed up, pulled his hair back in a small ponytail with a little fishtail braid on the side for interest. Jean was texting him non-stop about how nervous he was to meet Dr. Smith and assist him. Armin was trying to get more info on whoever Jean was dating just because. Seriously, he needed gossip, “What’s the guy you’re dating’s name again?” Jean texted back, “Marco.” Armin thought that was a neat name.

He pulled up to where his GPS sent him but it looked like a harmless brick building. He did feel a strange pull to it but nothing too bad. When he got to the door he noticed symbols all around. The door opened, “Oh, hey. I’m Thomas and you’re….new.” Armin blinked, “Um...yes. Afraid so.”

*

Thomas knew things like Eren did which made Armin feel both awkward and at home. “I should start with this shop since you seem to be completely lost.” Armin drank the tea he gave him, “Yeah, terribly sorry about my poor knowledge.” Thomas smiled, “I’ll start like this then. My name is Thomas. I’m a regular vampire but my mother and father were both descendants of seers. I know things about people, divine things, etc… This is the occult shop of The Third Temple. We sell all sorts of things real and imagined.” Armin wasn’t confused, “I don’t understand.”

Thomas smiled softly, “Well, the “temple” is an exclusive club with lots of features. There’s the Occult section which is back there, the shop here, and then another portion that all falls under one heading. Then there are the hanging gardens of Babylon which is another sort of lounge. We have Roman baths and the bath house is very popular with all members. We have Eden and it’s a club for fun and dancing that you can be nude in. There’s a cafe, coffeehouse, two restaurants, and well, here’s a map and a brochure. Only you can read some of the things on it.”

Thomas let Armin look it over, “Also, I should tell you about Sheol. You don’t need to go there at all. It’s not really a good place for a white blood. I mean, you need to discuss it with the boss about where you can feed and how we’d get people for you to feed on.” Armin blinked, “Who is the boss?” Thomas tapped the table, “I’ll take you to him right now. I don’t give out names and such.”

Armin followed Thomas downstairs to one of the luxury bars called Hellenism. He smelled him, sitting at the bar with a glass of white wine and a note books open, “Boss, I have someone you need to talk to.” Levi turned around in the seat and sneered, “Oh, fuck me.” Armin bristled, “You’ve been doing plenty of fucking in my opinion.”

“Sit down, coconut head.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

The room was suddenly so tense you could cut it with a knife, “You want to learn about how this all works, right?” Armin was defensive and Levi enjoyed it, “Listen, you can either be open or not.” Armin nodded, “How does this work?” Levi raised an eyebrow, “I'm in charge of the community. I created this place to take care of all specific needs that vampires of all kinds have. I just made what I needed first and added for all the others.”

Armin stared, “You made all of this?” Levi didn't do or say anything, “How?” Levi blinked, “I've been doing things for a long time.” Armin bit his lip, “How can someone like you get all of these vampires to default to you and your rule?” Levi stared, “How old do you think I am?”

”Maybe sixty or eighty?”

”So, you have no clue who or what I am?”

Armin was afraid, “No.”

Levi moved his hand forward to push a piece of Armin’s bangs behind his ear, “Armin, you’re kawaii as fuck but you're going to get yourself killed without knowledge of the vampire world. While I intend on killing you after I change Eren and Erwin, I'd like to at least fill in the blanks so you can appreciate the symbolism.” 

”I was born around 970.” Levi said plainly and Armin turned white, “Oh...that's...you lived more than a thousand years.” Levi smirked, “970 Before common era.” 

“BCE?!”

“That’s what that means.”

Armin’s panic was too severe. He fainted. 

*

When Armin woke up he was on a plush chaise lounge, “Armin Arlert, can you hear me?” Levi was sitting in a leather gothic chair, “Here.” He snapped his fingers and a young man was drug in blindfolded, “You need blood, don’t you?” Armin blinked the sleep from his eyes and tried to focus, “I...can’t.” His voice was weak and Levi tilted his head to the side, a look of “oh?” on his face, “I’m amused that’s your response. Are you a purist? Do you drink only from a mate?”

Armin sat up, “I hate you and have no idea what you’re talking about.” Levi leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Then he sat back, slapping his thighs and crossing his leg, “You really know nothing. Huh….you know you can turn people against their will almost immediately, right? It’s horribly uncomfortable and kills the victim from sheer shock but that’s how we’re supposed to feed when we don’t have mates or how we get blood for our mates.”

Armin thought about it, “Why would we get it for them?’ Levi looked at Armin cautiously. He didn’t see the sadistic little demon that opened the door with a truly terrifying a few weeks ago. He saw a curious and vulnerable person who was just trying to survive. “When they’re carrying a child they need more blood.”

Armin didn’t seem to understand.

Levi was worried.

“Have you ever had an urge deep in your gut when you were hungry?” Armin thought about it, “I don’t know if it’s anything special. I’m hungry and when I’m hungry like that I find Eren and nest with him to make it better.”

Levi didn’t like the word “nest” and “Eren” in the same sentence. He was wanting to claim that little bratty ass kid and that made him want to fight Armin right there, “When you’re with him, is there ever a heavy feeling in your gut that feels magnetic, almost like you could lose yourself in the blood? It’s black for me, I assume it’s white for you. A blinding white light?” Armin was shaking, “Yeah.” He sounded afraid, “I don’t understand what he’s doing here?”

Levi moved out of his chair, “You’re going to turn him and drink.” Armin refused, “No, I won’t.” Levi walked closer, “Are you afraid?” Armin was but he also wanted something else, “I want it to be Eren’s blood.” Levi grabbed him by his hair, “You’re close to losing control. I can smell it on you. You’re weak and hungry.” He threw him down, “Turn him or I will kill you.” Armin looked up at him, “I don’t want to do it. He’s done nothing to me.” Armin was thirsting badly.

Levi crouched down, “I’m going to say this only once. If you don’t you might turn Eren against his will and that will kill him. I don’t want you or Eren to die before the month is up.” Armin looked with hunger in his eyes at the man, “Why?” Levi leaned closer, his lips by Armin’s ear. He felt Armin shudder and even himself lean in more for the sweet smell of white, “Because you entertain me.”

*

Armin learned more about himself than ever before turning someone. Levi gave him a few books and spoke with him as he recovered. He was on the chaise lounge, his head in Levi’s lap strangely enough, “I have to go. I’ve got business to attend to.” Armin closed his eyes, “Mmm okay.” Levi showed him to the bar, “Eat something.” He pulled a chair out, “It’s on me.” Armin sat down and a waitress behind the bar attended to him, “Thanks.”

*

Levi returned to his apartment but not before calling Erwin, “What are you doing?” Erwin yawned, “I’m thinking about calling it an early night.” Levi pushed him, “What are your plans tomorrow? You have class but afterward?” Levi enticed him and he walked out on his balcony. He leaned on the railing and looked at Levi who was still standing before his door, “I’m trying to be good, Levi.” 

Levi’s hand pushed his shirt up, exposing his stomach and one pert pink nipple, “Be bad, commander. It’s so much more fun.”

Erwin’s mouth watered, “You’re idea of fun is kidnapping and torture.”

Levi let out a small “ah”, high pitched and pornographic, “Talk dirty to me, Erwin. You’re getting me hot.” He licked a finger and pinched his nipple, leaning back on the door with hooded eyes and a O face that made Erwin commit it to memory for later self use.

“What are we doing? You know I’m going to sugar daddy Eren and Armin.”

It rained on Levi’s parade big time. If it was real parade, the snare drummers would have smashed into the tubas, you don’t march a tuba but rather a sousaphone, and then holy hell would be unleashed as the trumpets, trombones, saxophones, clarinets, and flutes all went down. His banner of “Free hate sex” would have been trampled with much chaotic ceremony.

He pouted before hanging up, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

_But you won’t see me._

He went inside to sit at his computer in his office. He looked up the number he needed and dialed it, “I need to deposit money into an account.”

*

Eren was spent from running. His body was heavy. Armin said he was going to go to Jean’s apartment to meet his roommates and hang out. He called him and talked about the day and little things. Armin and Eren liked the little things. Armin mentioned that he had some literature about his kind he was reading and it might affect him. Eren promised to sit and listen while he scratched and rubbed his back. Armin scoffed, “I didn’t know I had to scratch and rub your back in order to get a captive audience.” 

Eren smiled and he could hear it in his voice, “I mean, I thought you could do your wifely duties early.”

*

Levi fell on his bed with a thud. He was dead tired and he had classes to teach and papers to finish. He looked at the clock and sighed dramatically. He’d never sleep even though he did have the most comfortable mattress in the world. 

Eren was part of whatever magical cocktail it was that let him fall asleep. He heard a knock on the door and figured it was Erwin. He pulled himself up off the bed and went to the door opening it wide. Eren pushed inside, clothes wet from sweat. He looked dead tired and held his lunchbox in his hand by the handles letting it swing, “I came to tell you I know what you did and you shouldn't have.”

Eren was stone cold serious when Levi met his gaze, “I don't want to take your money. I don't want charity.” Levi stared, “Are you angry?” Eren’s fist was clenched, “Yes.” Levi tilted his head to the side feeling him out, “Why?” Eren’s lip trembled, “Because life just deals me shitty hands and I will never be able to pay you back or accept this. I'm forced to come here and have this conversation. I'm forced to be…”

“Appreciative?” 

“Weak.” He hissed the words and Levi felt his rage bubble. “Eren, I did this because I wish someone else would have had the foresight to do so. It's not charity. You earned it.” Eren turned red, “Sex for money? Sounds like I didn't know I was a prostitute!” Levi frowned, “No, I meant to say….it's just a thank you. Take it and don't be mad.”

Eren scoffed, “A thank you for fucking. Don't belittle me. I thought more of you than this. I realize you're much better off than a dumb kid like me but fuck, this is just unnecessary bullshit. Take the money off my dining card. I won't use it.”

Levi grabbed his arm but Eren pushed him. Levi was surprised and grabbed him, jerking him forward. Eren’s fist went to his chest and Levi slapped him. They were fighting against each other until Levi pinned him against the wall, choking him, “It's a thank you for letting me sleep!”

Eren struggled but when he heard the words he became less resistant, “I don't sleep, ever. All I want is to rest, kid. If you gave me even an hour it's worth every penny. I didn't give you cash like a whore, I gave you food! Take care of yourself!” He pushed away from him and Eren rubbed his neck. Levi was flushed pink, he wiped his mouth. 

Eren was still uncomfortable, “I can’t take your money.” He sounded tired himself, “Well, you’re going to because I’m grown and you’re a little kid.” Eren snorted, “That’s very much like saying “Because I said so.” Levi smirked, “Get in the car.” He pushed Eren towards the door and grabbed his wallet, “I’m going to throw more money at you because you’re fucking pathetic.”

*

”What is that?” Levi looked like he might scream, “IT’S LOTION!” Eren blinked, “Oh, I don’t use that. Armin does.” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, “How is your skin so soft?” Eren shrugged, “I’m just genetically blessed.” Levi put it in the buggy and then a large shampoo and conditioner. He took Eren to Sam’s Club to stock up on essentials. “Wow, Dr. Ackermann, that’s the expensive stuff and...conditioner?” He read the bottle, “It says “Enriched with Marine Collagen and Concentrated Elastin Protein. Salon crafted conditioner helps protect weakened hair. Reconstructs broken protein structures and recharges hair’s resilience. Leaves hair fibers smooth while retaining natural hair movement. Lightweight, intense conditioner for damaged hair.” What does this even mean? How is my hair damaged?”

Levi took the bottle from his hand and put it in the buggy, “Stop fucking around. After all the years you’ve used two-in-one you’ve nearly committed mass murder on your follicles.” Eren’s eyes widened comically, a wicked smile on his face, “Wow, someone is bougie as fuck.” Levi pushed the buggy into him, “I’ll crush you, peasant.” They went down the other aisle and he put degree men’s deodorant inside. Eren followed beside him and then leaned on him, “I’m tired.” Levi scoffed, “Get off.” Eren pushed on him, “You afraid someone will see?’ Levi hadn’t thought about the fact Eren was his student this semester. That was potentially complicated.

But, then again, he didn’t really care too much.

“No, I just want to walk without a big ass brat leaning on me.” Eren whispered into his ear, “I don’t believe you. You’re embarrassed of me.” Levi smirked, “I am. Sorry you had to find out in the vitamin aisle. Oh look, burn and itch creme.” He put body wash inside, a large packet of toothbrushes and then toothpaste. He also put various other grooming products and then they made their way over to the food. Levi ordered steaks cut and they put food in the buggy while they waited.

When they checked out, Eren nearly died seeing the cost. Levi felt him start to spiral, “Kid, the food and some of the other stuff is mine. I needed to get it anyway.” They loaded the car and headed to his apartment, “I’m going to make dinner. I put a brisket on this morning so it should be ready.” Eren turned, his face excited, “WAS THAT THE HEAVENLY SMELL WHEN I ENTERED?” Levi nodded, “It was.”

They unloaded and Eren fell on the couch. Levi went about making dinner while the news played, “It’s so depressing.” Levi agreed but he also got residual food from the anxiety people had over it. He finished dinner, platted it, and Eren and he ate while watching cartoons on Cartoon Network. Eren chuckled while eating his salad covered in a healthy portion of pulled brisket, “I can’t believe I’m eating salad.”

Levi stopped eating to look at him, “How did you make it this far?” 

Eren started to laugh fully, “I’m so stubborn I’m literally too hard headed to die! I have a blind conviction about anything I believe! I reject fact and head forward regardless the cost! I am humanity’s strongest!”

”Ha! I’m humanity’s strongest.”

“Then I’m humanity’s last hope!”

“More like humanity’s most handsome blockhead.”

*

Levi pulled the decorative pillows off the bed as Eren watched, “I should go home and give you your space.” Levi stopped and turned his gaze on Eren, “Get in the bed, cadet. Or you’ll be court martialed.” Eren twitched and walked over to the bed falling down on it with a plomp, “You’re such a handful.” Eren smiled, “Sounds like I’m growing on you hardcore.” Levi popped him, “I think I need to have a stronger hand with you.” Eren rolled over on his back, “You’re going to be my commanding officer?”

Levi sat in the bed and sighed, “Don’t test me.” He reached over and grabbed a book on the civil war, “Did Dr. Smith write that?” Eren pushed the cover up to look. Levi smiled, “He did. It’s a great book.” Eren blinked, “You’re smiling about Dr. Smith.” He grinned and Levi started to scowl, “Shut up.” Eren chuckled, “You’re a mean one, Mr. Griiiiiiinnnnnch-” Levi slapped him and Eren gasped, “I fucking loved that. Didn’t teach me a damn thing. I’ll keep singing. Hurt me more.” Levi pulled him into the bed and turned the light off, “That’s enough of that.”

Eren rolled closer to him and started to kiss him. Levi’s hands pulled him closer and then he bit him, “Don’t start shit you can’t finish kid. Get on your side. We’ve got school tomorrow. You’re breath is atrocious.” Eren moved to his side and was soon snoring, a slight grin on his face.


	8. Species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich rieche..I smell...

Armin showed up to the apartment complex when the sun had set. He got out and felt tired. Jean had four roommates and that was a lot for a three bedroom apartment but desperate times called for desperate measures. They were all broke but Armin was actually making money. His parents had secured for him a safety net but he couldn’t really access it till he was twenty-five. His grandfather had left him enough to get by on till then.

Still, Armin didn’t announce that to everyone but Eren knew. Eren also never asked for money, though he desperately needed it. He kept them afloat and that’s all that mattered. Eren had kept him alive.

Armin knocked on the door. When it opened, Jean was shirtless and dreamy. It didn’t matter what fell out of his mouth, Armin could always just tune it out and enjoy the glorious body that was Jean’s. _It’s like, his abs have abs._ He was tall, his shoulders were so broad and his jaw was chiseled. He was talking and talking, the towel around his waist fell revealing more of his V.

“Armin?! Armin!” Armin’s eyes snapped back into focus, “I’m sorry. It’s been a long day.” Jean smiled, “Yeah, I just got out of the shower. Listen, you can hang out in the livingroom till I’m changed. Then I’ll call for pizza or something else.” He smiled and Armin leaned against the doorpost, “Sure.” Jean’s cheeks turned pink. _God, he’s so fucking cute. But, so is Marco. Shit. I have a thing for cute guys, GIRLS, with cute smiles. No….No...I don’t. I’m not gay or something lame like that...pshhhhhhh they just remind me of girls._

Armin sat down on the couch and crossed his legs. He wasn’t looking to trade out Eren or Erwin, but he wasn’t going to not maybe think about Jean privately. He also wanted to meet this guy that he was dating. Of course, Jean didn’t like that. He was somehow dealing with the fact that he wasn’t straight by making himself choose to be either completely gay or just into boys who looked like girls. Armin knew he looked like a girl and liked it. He played it up but it made him feel absolutely gorgeous and luxurious. He’d taken what had made him a target for bullies and turned it into a celebration of his own self.

A door opened and a boy walked out in work out clothes, “Oh, hey! I’m connie.” He went to shake Armin’s hand. His smile was infectious and his energy was so good. He felt like a small ray of sunshine in the dark. Armin smelled in him potential. White potential, “Um, so, does Jean know about you?” Armin blinked, “Um what do you mean?” Connie looked around and then quietly whispered, “You’re white.” Armin was a little tired from Annie this morning and now this, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” This guy wasn’t a vampire so what the hell?

He smiled, “I’m the product of a white and a human. I’m a dhampir.” Armin nearly laughed, “Well, no, he doesn’t know and I want it to stay that way. Who was white?” That’s what mattered ultimately. Armin had been reading up more and more about the world of vampires but it was his grandfather’s journal that had helped him understand dhampirs. “My father.” Armin smiled, “Nice to meet you, Connie. I’m Armin.” Connie gave him his phone number and then left.

Another door opened and it was Jean, “Apparently, I can’t put pants on.” Armin snorted, “Then leave them off.” Jean raised an eyebrow, “Are you flirting with me?” Armin shrugged, “It’s just something to pass the time with.” Jean sat down in his chair, “So, I’ve been made an assistant. You don’t mind if I make this a bitchfest, do you?” Armin shook his head, “Noooooo, I love it.” He would bump Jean up when his moods fell and that would feed him.

“So, I was made an assistant to a high ranking officer. He’s been on tour like a million bagillion times. At least seven times. And he’s been the commander of his units all but twice. He’s a legend, a god. But,” Armin was enjoying the knowledge that it was the very same legend that had fucked him into oblivion this morning he was talking about, “he’s also the neediest motherfucker I’ve ever been around and man, I’ve been around Eren.”

Armin’s eyes were about to pop out of his skull, “How needy is he?” Jean sat forward, “This stays here. Do NOT tell Eren.” Armin held his pinky out and Jean took it, “Pinky promise.” Jean inhaled, “Weird ass ingredients. I had to drive around all day and look for these foreign things and some of them were off the wall. Then he had me drive by this bookstore. But, forbade me to go inside of it.” Armin was confused about that, “What?” 

Jean shrugged, “It’s an occult bookstore and he made me sit outside of it for a few days and tell him what I saw. Then he had me go in and pick up some books.” He got up to get something to drink, “Pizza good with you?” Armin nodded his head, “You like that fancy pizza, though.” Armin snorted, “I like pesto sauce, Jean. That’s not some fancy stuff.” He smiled, “I’ll have Marco pick it up on his way home.” He called Marco and ordered pizza on the computer.

Armin and Jean enjoyed talking while playing video games, “How is Eren?” Armin hummed, “He’s great.” Jean looked over at him, “I….Armin are you two in an exclusive relationship?” Armin looked over at him and decided to tell the truth, well sort of, “We are but right now we’re both having a little fun. He’s been sleeping with this one guy and I know about it. I can do what I want. We’re kind of just testing if we’re ready for that level of commitment. We agreed to make a decision about it at the end of the month.” 

Jean blinked, “I don’t understand that.” Armin smirked, “What about that do you not understand?” Jean really looked like he was trying to think of a way to explain it, “Because, if I’m with someone then I just want to be with them. I don’t want to test it.” Armin smirked, “So you and Marco?” Armin immediately felt a shift in his mood. He also felt a shift in himself, a shift in the atmosphere. There was a knock on the door and then a smell, one that made his instincts attempt to kick into gear but Jean’s movement up to open the door stayed his fangs.

Jean turned with the door open, “Hey, sorry if it was an inconvenience.” Marco smiled, “Noooooo, Jean. It’s fine.” Jean smiled and turned. Armin could now see the famous Marco.

There was a beat of silence.

The scar, the smell, _the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the smell, the-_

**Weissfresser**

Armin stood up, his body language defensive. Marco’s was turning and it was like it was all in slow motion. Jean’s body snapped to attention, his eyes glassy. He took the pizzas and went to his room shutting the door. Armin’s teeth were dripping in venom as his skin turned snow white, his eyes were white, and his teeth started to be revealed until-

”You can kill me if you want, just don’t hurt Jean. I know you think I’m a Weissfresser and I’m not. I was marked by one, tortured by one, and I’ve just come from having my ass handed to me by a black looking for Weissfressers.” Armin’s transformation paused, his voice was altered, “Who was the black blood?” Marco was shaking but he moved protectively towards Jean’s room and Armin could feel that Jean was actually his main concern. That was his achilles heel. It would be sweet if the circumstances were different, “Levi Ackermann.”

Armin's mouth returned, his teeth fell back neatly in line, his skin was still pale but returned to a more acceptable palor, but his fangs and claws were still out. “Why did you see Dr. Ackermann and why was he looking for Weissfressers?”

Marco was factual, “All vampires have to make themselves known to the royal family when they enter into a royal principality. I had not done that for fear he would think I was a Weissfresser. Once a real Weissfresser popped up the other day, I naturally kept a lower profile but I decided to track it and take care of it myself if I could. It being in the territory would make my invisibility look less like self preservation and more like guilt. But, I lost it at the Hayley building. I then was around The Third Temple and ran into Dr. Ackermann. He decided to let me go but he’s going to watch me closely.”

Armin’s stomach clenched, “What do you want with Jean?” Marco blinked, “I think it’s obvious. I’m not looking to kill him at all.” Armin’s head was spinning, “Armin? You look ill….” Armin’s breathing was labored, “I am.” Marco seemed to sense that he was no longer in danger but, “Are you still thinking I’m a Weissfresser?” Armin sat down, “I don’t know.”

Marco nodded his head but went to the sink and wet a cloth. He also poured some water and ice into a cup, “Here...I hate telling the story. I was kept captive by a white blood who took pleasure in torturing me. This was part of it.” Armin knew he wasn’t lying. He took the water and drank it, “I have to go.” Marco looked upset, “But, Jean will be upset.” Armin laid back on the couch, “How did you make him leave?” 

“By sheer will.”

“Wow….can you make him wash his socks?”

Armin snorted a laugh, “That’s your job. You’re dating him.” 

“Did...did he say we were dating? He still says no homo to me when we kiss.”

“Ughhh Jean….really?”

“Yeah, he swears he’s not even at least bisexual. He literally no homos everything.”

“When you have sex?” 

“Eeee we haven’t. He just starts to laugh and pat me on the shoulder and asks if I want to play video games. Maybe I should give up.”

“You might have to either seduce or leave. Something drastic.”

“Should you let him out of the room?”

“Yeah…”

The door opened Jean walked out looking extremely confused. He was holding the pizzas, “What happened?” Marco turned and smiled, “Armin felt ill and I shooed you into the room. He’s just starving and got a little lightheaded. Sorry.”

Jean smiled so sweetly at Marco. Armin watched over the next few hours Marco come alive with humor and pleasant feelings while Jean squirmed trying to keep his pretense of straightness alive.

*

Armin went to his car and got inside. He was beyond uncomfortable with what Marco had said. He called Eren and his phone rang and rang. When he picked up he sounded groggy like he’d been asleep, “Arm?” Armin took a deep breath, “Please, tell me you’re at home.” Eren groaned, “No, I’m at Dr. Ackermann’s.” Armin bit his lip, “Okay. Is he there?” Eren sighed loudly, “Yeah. Right here.” Armin made a turn, “Put him on.”

A few words were exchanged and then Levi was on, “What the fuck do you want?”

“Where is the Weissfresser?”

“Disposed of.”

“Today, you smelled differently but I thought it was just from all the other vampires. You also seemed to not be thirsty since there was blood all around us and even though we can’t drink it we’re still tempted. It didn’t phase you at all. There’s maybe the chance with your age you’re just in better control but still. And something was told to me: that we live in a royal principality. How is that so?”

He could hear Levi move and then he sounded like he’d gone outside, “You’re such a fetus.” Armin was close to the apartment, “I want to know what I’m dealing with.” 

“It’s a principality because it’s governed by a monarch of sorts. It’s loose and not so traditional. I don’t care for that old system and I like the way I run it now. I’ve learned a lot over my lifetime.” Armin was at a red light, “Why do you rule? Was there an election?” He scoffed, “Armin, I don’t like to brag but I was never elected. I’m a prince. By blood alone I was able to claim this territory. It’s not the first and it won’t be my last. So, if you’re finished, I’m going to return to my bed and you can schedule an appointment sometime later in the week.”

He hung up on Armin and he headed home.

Erwin had been texting him all day. He pulled up at his house and looked at it all dark and empty. The phone buzzed and he opened the message.

Erwin: What are you up to?

Armin: Just got home to an empty three floor house. Kind of freaked out someone might be in my shower ready to kill me but yolo! 

Erwin: Stay in your car right where you are.

Armin: What? Why? 

Erwin: Do it. Just listen to some music. 

Armin: O_O 

A few minutes later, Erwin pulled up and Armin blushed as he walked over to open the door for him, “Come on, baby.” Armin pouted, “You keep on trying to make this into a relationship.” He stood up and Erwin took his keys heading into the house. Erwin checked every floor and all of the closets and bathrooms. Armin stood in his kitchen rocking back and forth, “No monsters. It’s all clear.” Erwin’s emotions conveyed a little more than he’d like, “I’m sorry that I upset you.” Erwin blinked, “What?”

Armin motioned to his kettle, “Can I make you some tea?” Erwin smiled sweetly, “That would be kind of you.” Armin turned the stove on. “Why did you think you upset me?” Armin turned around, “I don’t think someone who has seen combat thought my comment was all that funny.” Erwin sat at the bar and turned his head down slightly in embarrassment, “No, it’s actually something I think about a lot in my own home but when you said it….it did upset me. I’m sorry.”

Armin fixed him tea and set it before him, “How’s Lev?” Erwin smiled around the rim of his cup, “He’s cute and sassy. Just the way I like him.” Armin smiled, “You like a lot of things cute and sassy.” Erwin reached over and grabbed him closer, “I like you.” He kissed his cheek and Armin pushed him, “Ew, you have cooties.” Erwin kissed him more, “Let me infect you.” Armin giggled while Erwin kissed him and then they slowly settled into tea on the couch.

Erwin looked around, “This townhouse has absolutely no...character.” Armin snorted, “Yeah, you mean it’s bare. We’re renters and broke.” Erwin gave a humpf, “I was thinking of buying my apartment but, a little birdy told me that two townhouses are coming up for sale right on my street facing the university.” Armin’s face lit up, “Is it the really beautiful ones just over to the side of Dr. Ackermann’s?” Erwin nodded, “Exactly. I’d asked Levi to move in with me but I think he’s good where he is or he’d rather move into one of those.” They talked more but it was getting really late.

“I should go.” Armin frowned thinking about it, “Or not.” He batted his eyelashes, “I mean, I have a really nice bed and I can make coffee and breakfast and also I have really cool books and some of those adult coloring books but like the badass ones of cats and then military stuff.” Erwin kissed him, “I’m convinced. Lev has his food, toys, and I left the baby heat pad on in his bed.” Armin kissed him but pulled back, “Wait, will that catch on fire?”

“No, it’s for babies. It turns on and off.”

“Oh, I was worried.”

“That’s cute.”

“Never forget how fierce I can be.”

Erwin nodded, “I won’t. I feel like lurking beneath is a demon who could tear my balls off.” Armin smirked, “I’d tear them off and lap the blood off your convulsing body.” Erwin really was taken back, “Damn….”

*

Marco was cleaning the dishes when Sasha stumbled in drunk, “Sasha...what did you see today?” She took her shoes off, “Sick birds….this virus is killing off all our raptors. I can’t handle it. I never knew that this was going to be, like, the semester of death. I started in the summer, you know? It was hot and humid and I remember saying, “This is going to be horrible for potatoes and animals.”” Marco frowned, “You’re double majoring in agriculture and wildlife sciences, right?” She nodded and stumbled to her room, “Connie home?” He shook his head, “No. He’s out.” She rolled her eyes, “My cuddle buddy let me down.” 

”Want me to cuddle you till you fall asleep?”

She looked like she might cry, “Please?”

Marco dried his hands and went to cuddle Sasha till she fell asleep drooling on him.

*

When he left her room, Jean was standing at the opening of his room, “Did you like Armin?” Marco thought about it, “Yeah, he’s really soft but inside there’s a lot of wit and fire. I like that a lot. He also seems to really care about you and his friends. Great guy, actually.” Jean smirked, “What are you about to do?” Marco opened his room’s door, “Private things.” Jean walked forward, “Can I see these private things?” Marco raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

Jean moved forward, he stopped mere inches from his face, “Yeah.” Marco’s hand flew up to his collar and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Jean’s muffled sound of surprise was drowned out by the sound of sloppy kisses and wet lips. Jean and Connie shared the same room while Marco and Sasha had their own. Marco’s didn’t have a bathroom so he shared with Sasha but at least Connie and Jean had their own. Marco’s room was small and clean. Jean’s was certainly not thanks to Connie.

Marco walked backwards pulling him towards the bed. He never let Jean have a moment to think. His lips moved against his and captivated them. His hands smoothed up and down his back rhythmically. Marco’s hips grinded against his. There were moments where only their panting and the wet smacking could be heard. Jean thought Marco smelled like coffee and chocolate. 

Marco was also kinky as fuck and liked to be dominated. Jean had only somewhat realized that when they were exchanging kisses drunkenly while they shared a room at the summer ROTC camp. Marco liked when Jean pushed him down into the hard plastic mattresses and pressed him against the wall in the showers. He liked when he pushed him harshly away when he thought someone entered the shower or were about to enter their room for wake up. Marco liked to sub. He liked the attention and when he was with women he rarely got the same dehumanizing treatment he could with a man.

Marco was older than Jean by a good ten years. Jean’s nubile actions made him smile. He had potential and he was dreamy, sweet, smelled orgasmically good, and Marco wanted to eat him.

He pulled Jean down on top of him and they kissed hotly till Marco was in his tight black briefs, “Jean?” Jean panted over him, “Yeah?” Marco’s hand moved down to Jean’s pants. He could feel how hard he was and he rubbed with a heavy hand against him, “I think we should talk about sex.” Jean’s eyes were hooded, “Marco, I…” Marco kissed him, “Tell me straight, do you want me? Are you willing to openly date me and give us a chance? I want you and I want a relationship with you. I want to have sex with you and kiss you but not if you’re ashamed of me and not ready to accept that you might just like me, a man.” 

Jean was still, “It’s just scary.” Marco smoothed his hair back, “Is it?” Jean smiled, it was lopsided and endearing, “For me, yeah. I come from a small town, conservative family, and I really think I’m falling for you.” Marco smiled and snorted a small shy laugh. Jean leaned down and lavished kisses on his throat, “Well, is that a go on sex?” Jean smiled against his skin, “Oh yeah, but it’s my first time with a guy so it’s not going to be amazing.”

Marco carded his fingers through his hair, “It’s not that different just, I’m a bottom so I need you to be the top.” Jean’s face turned red, “Wow, are you sure?” Marco sat up, “Yeah, I really think we should have another conversation later about what we want sexually, too. I’d love to know your fantasies.” Jean laughed, “Well….they’re pretty weird.” Marco’s smile was radiant, “You mean traditional. I bet you want to be a firefighter.” Jean’s face fell, “How the fuck did you know that?” Marco chuckled, “Because you could use the line, “Get a load of this long hose.””

Marco was pushed back down and soon they were back to kissing, their hands removed their clothes, and Jean’s cock was now being stroked by Marco’s large warm hand. 

”Let me get my lube.” Marco pulled away and found a bottle. He kept stroking Jean but moved him backwards off the bed onto his feet. He bent down on his knees. His finger moving up and down the cleft of his ass, teasing his hole. He kept stroking the hot flesh while looking up at Jean. He opened his mouth, licked the tip, and then kept his eyes open as he slid down the long shaft. Jean groaned and hissed as Marco hummed, sliding his own fingers inside of himself to loosen him.

Marco enjoyed sucking cock and could do it all day long if Jean would let him. He wanted to ride him and feel him inside of him. He pulled back and Jean was disappointed, “Did that disappoint you?” Marco’s lips were parted and his breath hot. Jean took his cock in hand and tapped it against Marco’s face making loud lewd noises. Marco loved it, “Fuck me, Jean.”

He stood up and Jean pulled him into his embrace kissing him. He pushed Marco back on the bed where he moved between his legs, “Shit, Marco. You’re hung.” He held his cock in his hand, the head pushing against Marco’s entrance, and stared at Marco’s own throbbing sex. Jean pushed in and moaned deep in his chest. He bit his lip and tried to understand how something so dirty could feel so good. He was hooked. He wanted to fuck Marco everyday of his life.

“Your ass….fuck…..I’m addicted to your ass now.” Marco chuckled and moved down on him, “Good, now fuck me.” His hips snapped forward and Marco’s rolled against him. Jean kissed and sucked on his neck while Marco moaned and pulled his hair. He then flipped them, his hips moving and snapping while Jean let out a long moan. Marco leaned back and Jean lifted his hips. The angle was perfect, his hands gripped the flesh of Marco’s hips.

There wasn’t much that Jean could think of other than Marco. He was obsessed with the smell he gave off and the way his eyes had a tinge of red every now and then. When he came he buried himself deep inside of him and shook. His body was taut, his toes curled, and his head snapped back. He could feel Marco clench, exhale, and his fingernails pick into the skin of his chest.

They curled up in the bed afterwards and heard Connie enter, “Is Connie ever going to ask Sasha out?” Marco smiled, “I think it’s all a little more complicated than you think.” Jean’s brow furrowed, “What?” Marco kissed him, “You’re such a hottie.” Jean rolled his eyes, “I’m so lucky you’re a hottie.” Marco pulled the blanket over them, “I got a job today at The Third Temple as a bartender. I’ll be able to Cover more rent.” Jean looked at him seriously, “Do you think we’ll be sent to the Middle East right after graduation?” Marco looked over, “That’s four years away, Jean!” 

Jean blinked, “Will we be able to have sex there?” Marco laughed, “Oh, wow, maybe you are hooked!” He moved closer and Jean kissed him, “I’m sleepy.” Marco closed his eyes, “Me too.”

***

“This breakfast is so healthy. I don’t understand….” Erwin looked at the vegan spread before him, “Why...is it all vegan?” He was whispering to himself and then Armin appeared from downstairs, “Is it good or not your thing?” Erwin smiled, “I love it. I just...don’t understand why it’s vegan because you’re not.” Armin smiled, “I make a lot of vegan things for Eren in the morning but don’t tell him. Dairy upsets his stomach but he doesn’t believe me and if he eats good food that won’t upset his stomach before drill he does better. I’ve noticed an improvement in his mood when I slip vegan food into his diet. He’s less fatigued and happier.” 

Erwin thought about it, “How….do you get around eggs and milk, though?” Armin smiled, “I use my brain!” He popped Erwin and walked to sit next to him, “And cookbooks that my mother had. Gotta love a mix of German and Finnish health food books from the 90s.” Erwin chuckled and ate his avocado chocolate soy pudding, “This really tastes like pudding.” Armin’s phone rang, “Hey. Yeah, I can come by today. I don’t have class after lunch.” 

Erwin tried more and more of the food and enjoyed everything, “You’ve got talent.” Armin looked over, “Can I do my final paper on my choice of topic?” Erwin paused, “Um, are you sleeping with me in hopes of choosing the topic for a paper due in two months?” Armin’s head tilted to the side, “If you let me pick I’ll let you call me baby.” Erwin pondered this, “But, I feel like you’ve been plotting this.” Armin reached forward to wipe some food from Erwin’s mouth, “No, not really. But, I know a good deal when I see it. So, take it or leave it.” 

“Baby, you can do whatever you want.”

Armin smiled and went back to eating.

A few minutes passed, “I normally would go in for office hours but I sent an email out telling the students that I won’t be there.”

“I know. I got the email. I felt special.”

“You should. But, I want to ask you a question or some questions.”

“What?”

“What’s your favorite animal?”

“Cat….I really like bats too.”

“Bats? Cats are amazing. But, bats?!”

“Are amazing.”

“Do you believe in myths?”

Armin paused, thinking, “I’m not sure what you mean? I suppose on a case by case basis and if there is probable evidence then yes.”

“Big foot?”

“No. I don’t really like that one.”

“Faries?’

“Mmmm no. I think maybe they could loosely exist based on something else but no.”

“What about vampires?”

Armin’s body went stiff, “I don’t know….” Erwin leaned closer, “Well, I’ve decided that I might. I got a lot of books on it and I know it sounds crazy but, well, maybe I think Levi is one.” He started to laugh, clearly pleased with his humorous comparison but Armin was just in awe. He had no idea. He had no fucking idea. Blessed little Dr. Erwin Smith had no fucking clue he was in a relationship with two species of the most dangerous vampires in the world. They were the top of the food chain, the most feared, and he was reading books about them like they were myths. He had even _implied_ they were myths!

“Why do you think that?”

Erwin was still for a moment, “I just think that some of his behavior would make for perfect modern day casting of a vampire. I’m honestly just looking for book ideas for my next meeting with my publisher.” Armin frowned, “Please don’t write another Twilight.” He kissed him, “No, I won’t. I could never beat that classic.” He joked and Armin smiled. 

Erwin walked over to the couch and then outside to his car. When he returned he had a change of clothes, “Really?” Armin raised an eyebrow and Erwin blushed, “I mean….you never know where you’re gunna end up so…” Armin let him change and then he put on an oversized white shirt and blue soft shorts. He sat on the couch and then decided to check what Erwin had figured out, “So, what appeals the most about vampires?” Erwin put on his shirt and then his tie, “I like that they’re pack animals. They have large covens with a sophisticated societal structure. Well, this is what some vampire lore states. Of course, others state that they are alone and or corpses that have come back to life like the Romanians but I like the writings by Dot Pixas the most. I actually love anything he writes and I was surprised to see a military historian write on this subject.”

Amrin wasn’t. Pixas was a dhampir as well, but his mother had been a vampire. Therefore, he inherited the gifts and talents of the vampire but with the gifts and talents of the human. “I like that they mate for life and that they also seem to have a variation in species.” Armin was very intrigued by this, “Wait, but...vampires are just, vampires? There are species?” Erwin nodded, very enthused inside as Armin could sense, “Yes! Apparently, there are a few. There are vampires like we know of that drink blood and have fangs but are not affected by sunlight or any of that kitsch we’ve all heard. Then there are Dark Vampires that can’t go in the sun and are apparently lesser vampires or vampires that were not properly turned. There are some vampires that don’t live forever or are born of humans. But, what I want to explore are the White and Black blooded vampires.”

Armin’s body twitched as Erwin’s endorphins flooded his body. He was giddy at the chance to discuss this. There was a ringing and Erwin immediately snapped out of it to look at his phone, “Oh, baby, we gotta head to school.” Armin frowned, “I was enjoying this a lot.” Erwin laughed, “I was, too.” Armin stood up, “Wanna finish tonight?” Erwin picked Armin’s bag up and then him up, “Unfortunately, I have plans. I’d love to make a date for tomorrow or I can take you home after class on my break before the next class?” Armin pouted as Erwin placed him on the ground by the car, “Sure.” Erwin smirked, “Someone’s cute when they’re miffed.”

*

Marco was in the bathroom when he pulled the needle out to shoot up. Levi’s heroin was strong, pure, intense. He felt better now that he’d done a little but he also felt crushed by guilt. He got in the shower and thought about how he’d hide this from Jean as they became closer. Turns out, he wouldn’t have long to think about it. 

The door opened and Jean saw the leather case. “Marco, can I use your razor? I need to shave or I’ll never hear the end.” Marco laughed shortly, “Yeah, it’s in my little case, you know the little drop kit up in the cabinet.” Jean only half listened and saw the leather case on the floor near Marco’s clothes. He picked it up and looked at it.

Marco rinsed his hair and started to clean his ears with the washcloth when Jean left. Marco knew he’d not turned the sink on the wash yet so something was up. He turned the water off and got out. He put on his boxers and a shirt. He was off today from school and was going to go to work at the bar. When he entered the livingroom Jean was nowhere. He tried to swallow the dread in his soul.

*

The bar was alive with a fresh crop of visiting vampires from New Orleans. Marco made fast friends and a few odd glances were cast at him but nothing too bad. He made drinks with ease and when they left he got a huge tip. Marco liked it here. He liked it a lot and felt at home with his kind.

*

Levi had come back inside from the balcony and crawled back into bed after hanging up on Armin. Eren laid there next to him, hair messy, eyes wide and bright, “Levi?” It was small, timid, and Levi perked up, “Finally. You’re a slow learner, Eren. Levi’s not that hard of a name to master.” Eren pressed his face into the pillow, “Never mind.” Levi frowned, “Seriously?” Eren turned over, “Yeah.”

Levi wanted to let it go but, “Tell me.” _I hate being so fucking needy and weak._ Eren sighed, “We’re you born Jewish?” It wasn’t what he wanted to ask. He wanted to ask about the word he thought he heard. _Prince._ Levi was silent, “I was. Why?” Eren shrugged, “Do you like it?” Levi was really perplexed, “I…...know no other way of being. I would say that….my being Jewish has been the result of a long line of people and things attempting to make me not Jewish.” Eren turned around, “I really want to trace my family back to the beginning.”

“Legacy is important to you, kid?”

Eren was serious, “Yeah. I need to know the past to understand my future.”

Levi had laid down, “There is something you're not asking me.” Eren blurted it out, “I heard you say the word prince? Armin said he’d been learning things today about the world of vampires and I just can’t help but think that perhaps you’re something much more special than I ever thought.”

Levi blinked, “I am. I am a prince. I am the last of my house.” Eren’s eyes were wide, “Which house.” Levi shook his head, “No, I’m tired. I don’t want to go into it.” Eren didn’t want to end it, “But, is that why they were all staring at you?” Levi groaned and put a pillow on his head, “Shut up!” Eren pushed him more, “Wait, are you like...the leader of this territory? Do you….oh shit. You said you owned that place. You own….are you the boss of the vampires? Are you vampire king boss captain man?” Levi actually snorted a laugh at that because it was absurd. He looked at Eren and wondered what he would do if he knew the truth, “Go to sleep. Maybe I’ll tell you one day or something.”

Eren pressed against Levi and it was comforting. He pressed his nose into Eren’s hair and noticed to his delight the exciting, tasty tinge of black tainting white. 

*

Levi’s alarm went off and for the first time he was actually woke by it. He had slept so well, for almost ten hours! That was unheard of. He was warm, comforted, happy. This was unbelievable and Eren was tangled among him and the sheets, waking up begrudgingly. 

He blinked the sleep from his eyes, “Oh shit, I have drill today.” Levi was monotone as usual, “Now? Not 4?” Eren smiled, “Only on Mondays does it start at 4. I need to be there in an hour. I missed a class but it's one that meets in person only once a week and the rest is online or at the hospital. Training to be a first responder is interesting to say the least.” He sat up and Levi wanted to drag him back down and never leave the bed. Eren noticed. 

”Next semester it'll be only once a week drill and that's what I'm most looking for. I'll still have to work out, but only one day of ball busting after four sounds heavenly. “ Levi reluctantly left his bed of Eren’s smell and entered the bathroom with him. 

Levi made breakfast and they got ready in silence for school. Eren looked around the apartment respectfully, noting things here and there that were interesting, “Of you're all that's left, then aren't you a King and not a prince? You technically rule a place. Isn't that the distinguishing factor between prince and king?” Levi was over this conversation, “Brat, if you don't stop prying into my personal life I'll drain you.”

Eren blinked, “Would it hurt?” Levi slowly turned his head to look at him, “Yes, for you it would be indescribable. But for me, it would be orgamsic and perfect all at once.” Eren’s body twitched again and Levi pushed him down onto the floor. He kicked him, walked to stand over him, “Do you really want me to hurt you?”

Eren’s breathing was stilled, “Yes, sir.” Levi bent down and took his jaw in his fingers, “I'll make you regret those words.”

Eren was excited watching him leave and return with a belt in his hands, “You disgust me, maggot.”

*

Eren came rushing in two minutes late to class, his neck bruised, face, and body blue, and his lip was swollen, his eye purpled. Levi turned around to see the tardy student and when he realized it was Eren he smiled inside, “Mr. Jaeger! I told you the first day that if you were late there would be consequences!” Eren snapped to attention, muffled conversations about his appearance began, “You look like you got your ass handed to you, Mr. Jaeger.”

Eren nodded, “I did.” Levi appraised him, “Since you're late and there are already people on the row you normally sit on you'll stand the entire class. If you want to argue you can leave.” Eren stared, “Stand….where?” Levi blinked, “In the middle of the room like you are now. I will walk the edges as usual. Now, let's get started.” Eren stood taking notes the entire 50 minutes without a peep. The class was definitely tense with worry anyone may be subjected to such punishments in the future. However, the Dr. Ackermann fan club took notice of Eren and decided to investigate him. 

Levi left quickly with not so much as a word of comfort for Eren when a girl with red hair and hazel eyes appeared, “You don't need to push Dr. Ackermann like that! Who are you!?” Eren knew she was an officer in the ROTC program. Her name was Petra, “Um, I broke the rules by accident. I didn't mean to push him at all.”

Another guy appeared, “Yeah Petra, he did take him punishment and not complain at all.” She frowned, “Shut up, Eld.” 

There was a shuffling and then a loud “ouch!” when Eren looked over to see a really, really old guy, “Both of you are fools. We can't explain every motive to you peons.” She was livid, “YOU ARE NOT DR. ACKERMANN!” Eld rolled his eyes, “Listen, you're in ROTC, right? Eren nodded and Eld smiled, “Well, Dr. Ackermann is extra strict on the ROTC students. You're in good company.” They walked outside to finish speaking and Petra kept yelling at Oulu. Eventually, he'd introduced himself. 

*

Erwin finished his class a few minutes early for those students that needed to ask questions and Armin waited while they all swarmed. He had a lot of male and female admirers. But, Erwin kept them away at a professional distance. 

He walked Armin to his car with a casual distance between them. It was best. They were at school. Armin would play it safe with him. “Don't forget, you have to fill me in on those whites and blacks!” He smiled sugary sweet and Erwin blushed getting inside, “Well, apparently these vampires are the elite vampires and all others default to them. They run local vampire business when they are present and they're the acting royalty in most cases. It's fascinating.”

Erwin spewed more information and then pulled into a spot at Armin’s house. Armin turned to unbuckle himself, “Can you show me these books?” Erwin nodded, Of course, but….I feel so nerdy.” Armin laughed, “Because you are!”

“So, Erwin?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Which one is your favorite?”

“What do you mean?”

“Which one? White or black?”

“Um, which would I rather be or?”

“It’s whatever. Be or like or whatever.”

“White….but I’d never be good enough to be white.”

Armin’s breath hitched and then he moved back over the console to kiss him, really kiss him with feeling. Erwin had left a crack, just enough in his hard shell, for him to see him more clearly. _Erwin Smith, who are you?_ Armin smelled him and loved how comforted he made him feel. 

Erwin’s hands pulled Armin closer, he hummed and leaned into him. Armin’s aura wrapped him in white and he felt himself try to turn him a little more than usual. He still didn’t have enough of a hold on him. He’d have to put him plans into action sooner than he’d thought.

Erwin moved his mouth to the side, “I have to go but now I’ll be so turned on I’ll get nothing done.” Armin smiled, “I like spending time with you.” Erwin blushed. He really loved spending time with Armin so much so that it made him often feel guilty. But, then again, something about Armin was just perfectly right for him at this point in his life.

Erwin walked Armin inside and saw Eren on the couch with the TV on. He was watching Dragon Ball Z on blu ray, “You stayin’ Dr. Smith? Don't you want to see Piccolo kick ass?” Erwin paused, tempted, “No, I should get home. I made plans the other day and I shouldn't break them. You two have fun.” Armin went to make popcorn, “Text me or call me. Whatever…” Armin said shyly and Erwin’s heart fluttered. 

*

Erwin pulled up to his apartment and sighed, _I really want to move into one of those chic townhouses. I mean, this place is fine and I can spy on Levi better than anywhere else but...it’s just not that nice._ He wondered what Levi had in store for them tonight so he called him. Levi wasn’t home. 

“Levi?” There was a sigh and then, “Erwin, I know you’re finished with work but I’m in the middle of office hours.” Erwin smiled despite his tone, “I just wanted to know what time you’d be by tonight.” 

Levi voice was harsh, “That?! Listen, you mucky-muck, the next time you feel the need to dial my number and call me think to yourself “is this textable?” I seriously cannot understand how you became a professor. You idiot.” Erwin got his keys ready for his lock, “So, late or?’ Levi hissed, “Six thirty, you old man. I’d hate for you to fall asleep too early.” 

“Awwww for me? I know you prefer to do things at eight as the earliest.” Levi was fuming, “Then I’ll see you at seven thirty.” Erwin made kissing noises and Levi hung up. He entered his house and changed into more comfortable clothes. His [kitchen](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/93/f4/74/93f474ee004408235590264448bba94b.jpg) had been cleaned by his maid he had come twice a week. She was good. Levi had recommended her and even hired her without him noticing to come clean for almost two months. Erwin made tea, put on classical music, grabbed a book Levi had written under a pseudonym, _as if he could ever hide anything from me_ , and sat down on his [couch](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6c/eb/ab/6cebab37667280c9530610c4506b7f3d.jpg) to relax. He felt himself fade into the warmth of routine and then he closed his eyes, _I’ll take a nap._

*

He felt feathers: no, something softer on his face. It outlined everything. His body was hot, burning with fever. He turned and then he felt _exposed._ Erwin opened his eyes, the sun light still came through his windows. He tried to slow his breathing. _Erwin, calm down. You’re being such a big baby._ He laid there but there was something in the room with him. He could feel it looking at him.

He slowly looked around, sitting up but there it was. That oppressive feeling of eyes on him. He got up, went into the kitchen, went through his apartment but there was no one there. He told himself it was just the remnants of a night terror he must have had and sat back down on the couch. He felt even more off but he couldn’t place it. Then there it was.

_Where is my music?_

He looked over at the record player but the needle was still on the record. Even if it had finished, it was a new player that would self correct and put the needle back on. Such was modern innovations.

_skip_

_skip_

_skip_

_skip_

_skip_

_skip_

_skip_

_skip_

_skip_

There was knocking at the door, breaking his concentration.

He stood up to get the door. When he opened it, there was no one.

He figured it was some of the boys rushing the marine’s fraternity right next to his apartments. He was often the target of such pranks since he put the fear of God into them. He could always call Nile and check if the pledges were out doing such but the strange thing was, his gut told him this was much more serious than a prank. 

He couldn’t describe it, the gnawing fear that was resting heavy in his gut. He didn’t understand why he was so scared he was sweating. It wasn’t a panic attack, though he’d thought it was for a few short minutes. There was something sinister about the door, the record player and whatever was still lurking in the room with him.

He turned the TV on and it played somewhat more loudly than he’d normal watch it. He wanted to fill the silence. But, then, silence. It was on without sound. He could still hear the skipping of the record player so he went over to it and unplugged it. He tried to fix the TV, his fingers on the small smooth blue button to turn it off, fingers moving up along the side to find the buttons for sound and other things. His remote wouldn’t work. He found the volume and it helped the sound only a little. It was audible in the eerily silent room but then the screen flashed going to static.

Erwin swore under his breath, the urge to just slam the TV on the ground and break it strong. But, the screen lit up with some sort of CC camera footage. He stared at it, the green and yellow hues from a parking deck. Then there was the camera from downtown that hit all the four corners. He stared, fascinated at the strange emptiness. There were no people in any of the frames. There was a bar, the hospital. They were all places he knew from the town. He then saw the parking lot again, a car pulled up. It looked like Levi’s.

He heard a slow creak from a drawer in his kitchen. All of the hairs on his neck stood up. There was the breath of someone on his neck.

He turned around, looking for the intruder but there was nothing just a drawer open in the kitchen. Erwin smiled, still uneasy but he walked inside and shut the drawer, “Silly drawer….this is why I should have invested in the no sound drawers but I thought “don’t be a purest, Erwin. Invest in something bigger.” And now here we are. You might need to be replaced. You were pulled all the way out to the end of the track.”

Another drawer opened and rather pointedly.

Erwin looked over at it and then he backed up, moving over to the dawer. He reached out and it slammed back inside. Suddenly, all of the started opened and slamming back inside. His [cabinets](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4e/61/86/4e61865768bc736f23020aa49769ab69.jpg) opened, plates came slamming out onto the floor crashing. His knives, and he had many from all his years of cooking, flew and whizzed through the air by his ears and some went up into the ceiling. He moved back and the pounding at the door was even louder than before. 

He looked outside, through the peephole but there was no one.

The knocking stopped.

The drawers and cabinets came to a stop.

Then the knocking moved into the walls and the ceiling.

The skipping of record became louder and louder.

Something cut into his back. He hissed, pulling at his shirt and reaching behind on his shoulder. There was blood. Something had fucking scratched him. He heard what sounded like scratching inside of the walls. There was the constant low murmur of whispering.

_Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche, Ich rieche-_

_**Menschenfleisch (Human Flesh)** _

Erwin covered his ears. He could still feel the eyes of whatever or ever was watching him. There was something always in the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t ever focus on it. He heard the doors in his apartment slam shut and then there was more knocking at the door. He wanted to vomit. He went to the door, his feet heavy. The dread was increasing by the second.

He looked through the peephole and saw a little blonde girl. Her face was downcast. She was shaking, “Please, let me in. Someone is chasing me. Please help me.” He wanted to believe that what was happening was the result of someone trying to get to this girl and not any of the other things that one could think of.

He wanted to help her.

But, he was also terrified of her.

The sun was almost completely set on the horizon. His breathing was labored, “Please, let me in!” His hand was on the knob to turn it. _She’s just a little girl. Someone is trying to hurt her. I should just let her in. I should just help her. Maybe she’s an orphan? Who would protect her. I can let her in._ But, the fear he had of this little girl was so strong he stopped. “Who is after you?” He wanted to hear her speak.

”A bad man.”

The entire time her voice never changed in pitch or tone. She was completely monotone. A little girl around seven would be terrified. She spoke well. Her voice accentless. Erwin pulled away from door. The odd compulsion to do what she wanted broken. She started pounding on the door, slapping it, and then her nails clawed into the door. Erwin pissed himself.

”LET ME IN! I CAN ONLY COME IN IF YOU LET ME IN!”

**LET**

**ME**

**IN**

He waited, but then he looked out the hole again when it had gone quiet. She was there, her hands a bloody mess. She looked up, her eyes were pitch black.

He scrambled back falling down.

Erwin stood, tears welling up. His entire body told him that whatever she was, she was going to do something horrible to him. He held his breath and then,

”I can always come back.”

The knocking stopped.

Erwin went to his room to find his gun. It was locked. He had one in guest bedroom but it was locked too. The last one was tapped behind the toilet in the guest bath. He entered the bathroom to look behind the toilet but it was gone. He clutched the porcelain rim. The [bathroom](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/0a/d7/ee/0ad7eed7f9d42023b0f695319543f856.jpg) door shut, locking. He was pushed to his limits. It was quiet, so quiet. He took a moment to compose himself and his thoughts. He had to be calm or he’d never make it through whatever this was. He was in a room, locked, in his apartment. He was safe,right?

Right?

The shower curtain moved ever so slightly.

He tried to ignore the truth.

Something was in the room.

He stood up, turned around slowly to face the curtain. He reached out, hands shaking. He was only armed with a toothbrush Armin had left. It was better than nothing.

He moved the curtain back.

”LEVI!?”

Levi was in the corner in the back of the tub standing. His face was pleading for help. He started to sputter, he sounded like he was choking, and then blood gushed from his mouth. It gushed from his throat, his hands came up to clutch it. His eyes were turning black like that little girls. He reached for him and Erwin screamed. He screamed and screamed running towards the door. He could get it open and Levi’s hands were scratching him, burning him. He saw blood everywhere. The door opened and he scrambled on the ground in the blood, sliding on the tile and wooden floor.

He made it into the livingroom, his head turned down until he came to a pair of combat boots. He looked at them, his fear peaking, then upwards slowly. The face of his dead father was looking down at him, “Indigo Child.” He kicked him in the face and everything went black.

*

Erwin heard his phone and he reached over to grab it, “Hello?” 

“Open the door, lover.”

Levi’s voice was a purr. Erwin’s chest was tight, “Come in. You have a key.” He closed his eyes tighter, the bed felt so warm. In a few minutes Levi appeared, “Look at you, napping before a big night.” Levi’s voice was laced in sensuality. Erwin opened his eyes, Levi walked over to his [bed](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/3e/20/4d/3e204dc57af9be06f06aca21f833c72d.jpg) and then crawled on top of him, “Wake up, papi. We’re going to get sinful tonight.”

Erwin looked at him, “Do you love me?” Levi leaned over, “Why are you asking?” Erwin reached up and cupped his face, “I wanna know if you love me.” Levi’s eyes bored into him, “Don’t you know the answer? You’re supposed to be smart.” Erwin pulled him down, their lips crashing together in a needy and primal exchange. 

Levi’s body rolled and worked his own while his tongue fought him for dominance. He slithered his hands into Erwin’s hair, his teeth gently broke the skin of Erwin’s lips and he drank him in.

There was something about how Levi seduced him. He moved his body in mysterious ways and his mouth was a gateway drug to more of his blessedly sinful talents. Erwin moaned when he rolled his hips more, pressing down into him. He pulled back, pushed Erwin’s hair back and out of his face while peering into his eyes, “Let’s have some of my type of fun, Erwin.”

*

Erwin always wanted to know what Levi did on his own time. He had stalked him before but always come up empty handed. They were at a new club, a little more trendy than they’d have normally gone to but Levi was looking for something more tonight. He’d be lying if this side of Levi hadn’t always pulled him towards him. He had watched as Levi turned students against each other, how he’d always managed to torture those around him by saying the very things that others wanted to say but never would.

Levi was the one that brought up unsolved murders in the area when they had to go on work retreats. He got off on the macabra. His books all centered around myths and murders that had gone unsolved. He’d even sent tips in to local authorities that had helped solve cases. Levi was cold blooded in a sexy way. He was a sadist with a heart. If that made sense.

Now he was dancing in the darkness of the club under red and blue lights.

Smoke rose around him as he locked eyes with a nice looking redhead.

When Erwin had learned that Levi wasn’t strictly interested in men it had thrown him just like Armin guessed. But, now he found it rather alluring. What would Levi be like with a woman? Would he be dominate like always or softer? She approached, “Dr. Ackermann?” He smiled, “What are you doing here, Petra? It’s past your bedtime.” His smirk was devastating. She was shaking, “I-I’m out to let loose...I’m always with men from drill and they just see me as one of the guys.”

He moved closer and Erwin stood up from his seat. Whatever Levi was saying to her made her blush. She moved her hair behind her ear and he reached up to pull lightly on the ends. She moved forward to kiss him. Clearly she was acting out of character. Her body language told Erwin all he needed to know.

Levi kissed her properly and when she pulled back she was panting. She covered her mouth, eyes full of fear. Levi looked like he loved it. Erwin was next to them and she saw him, jumping, “I’m so sorry. I was out of line. I’m sorry. Please, please, please forgive me. I’m so sorry, too, Dr. Smith. I know you two are dating. I’m sorry.”

That amused both of them, “There’s nothing to be sorry about, Petra.” He pulled her forward for a better kiss. Erwin noticed there was a small group looking at them and watching them. He grabbed Levi and pulled him closer, “You’re a pretty girl, but a student. I think it would be best for you if we left. Someone like you has many admirers already.” He nodded towards the group of men and she blushed deeper, “We’ll be leaving.” He pulled Levi into a kiss and out the door in the back they went.

Levi walked over to his car, “How have been feeling lately?” Levi’s tone reminded him of all those years ago when he’d found him strung out on drugs in a club, shaking from nightmares of the things he’d done and seen overseas. He’d taken him into a world of darkness, fights, and life or death games. Erwin put his hands on the car, “Not good.” Levi tilted his head to the side, “Really?” He breathed it out, a husky plea to go on, “Tell me all about it, papi.”

In the car Erwin talked about how restless he’d been and how he thought he was losing his mind, “How was your day?” Erwin sighed and then it all returned to him, the fear, the horror of it all. Levi felt his heart speed up, it thumped wildly in his chest. His blood pressure went through the roof, “It seems you had quite the night terror.” Erwin looked at the dashboard, “How do you always know exactly how I feel?” Levi shrugged, “Because we’re two sides of the same coin.”

Erwin wanted to vomit, “Are we? Really?” Levi looked at him, “Do you not want to be around me, Erwin? I won’t make you. If you want to end it then I’ll respect it.” Erwin took his hand, “No, I want you always in my life.” He meant the words but he had lingering fear, “That little girl said she’d come back. What do you think that means?” Levi knew she wouldn’t come back. He tilted his head, “I think you should let some steam off.”

They pulled into a parking garage that Erwin vaguely felt like he’d seen before. He walked behind Levi and if he was being honest, he started to remember that all of the places they’d been he’d seen on the camera. He stopped at the door, “I’ve never been here before.” Levi licked his lips, “Do you want to have some fun? You’ve been here. It’s just not through this entrance.” Erwin felt like he was being tempted and he didn’t mind it, “Levi, I just want to feel better.”

Levi smiled wickedly, “I just want to make you feel better.”

*

Levi’s body was lithe as he moved upwards, covering Erwin’s form on the couch. In the hanging gardens of babylon. He kissed upwards, each inch of skin felt his searing kiss. Levi’s eyes smoldered, so dark they were almost black. But, Erwin chopped it up to him being drunk on liquor and Levi. “Do you want to watch the fights?”

Erwin was intrigued, “Yeah, I do.”

Levi kissed him, “You might be ready to go all the way tonight.” Erwin smiled, “What does that mean?” He pulled back, “I’d love to kill someone with you.” Erwin snorted, “We’ve done that, actually.” Levi smirked, “Finding someone half alive and helping you dispose of him further doesn’t count.” Erwin was heavy, “Why do you busy yourself with someone like me?” Levi kissed his knuckles on his hand, “Because, in you there is such darkness. You never met an opportunity that you didn’t seize.”

*

She was slammed into the wall, blood spat out from her mouth. Erwin had put his money on her and Levi had thought that shrewd, “Her name is Annie Leonhart.” Erwin nodded, “She’s my kind of girl.” Levi leaned against him, pointing, “See that guy?” Erwin looked at the blond man, “Yeah.” Levi then pointed to another guy, a brunet, “Then that one.” Erwin smirked, “Yeah.” Levi whistled, “They’re both with her. There’s going to be a fight one day. They’re best friends.”

Erwin turned to kiss Levi and he didn’t pull away.

Annie redoubled her efforts and hooked the firey red head three times till he fell. Levi looked down at him, “He’s our prize.” Erwin looked surprised, “What?” Levi stepped into the pit and the others made way, ‘You lost.” The boy spat, “Please...let me fight someone else.” Levi tched, ‘You entered into an agreement. You gave your word. Do you think I wouldn’t have held up my end? No, anyone here can attest that I keep my word. Now, you’ll keep yours. You’re my sacrifice tonight.” The was a clear consensus in the room that Levi had the right and he did not. Erwin felt a familiar smothering of his want to be good. He tried to tell himself he could never be good. He thought about how unwhite this would be if they were vampires.

When Levi took him into the other room of Schol where the sacrifices were given he took a look at Levi and knew he loved him. It’s just that, perhaps, he still was holding out hope something could save him.


	9. Black Tar Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late. I've been really sick and school is starting up. Also, I updated my other fic and that took a lot of time. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

Levi had cleaned everything in the house while Erwin slept off the effects of his torture in his room. He’d put him in bed, checked to see how black he was turning and then set about righting the apartment. The girl had to be taken care of. Black eyed children were only known by some people and he couldn’t control them like other vampires.

Black eyed children were dark vampires. They could only come out at night or right at sunset. They were devious things and even they frightened a black. He found her, waiting for Erwin to let his guard down. He ripped her throat out. No one was going to hurt Erwin Smith. Not if Levi had anything to do with it. His torture was personal, intimate. He was crafting someone to be his mate for life. He was struck at that moment with the realization that Eren was much easier to coax. Eren was just easy in general.

He also smelled wonderful.

Erwin was in need and he’d be there when he woke. Being black was hard in that with age came so many different ways to torment. He could do anything to Erwin as old as he was. Levi could conjure poltergeists, could create elaborate illusions, induced psychosis, and even draw on the lingering memories of lost relatives in order to exploit them. But, did it make Levi feel good? Not really.

He found himself, not for the first time a little jealous of being white.

Levi opened the door to look at him as he slept. His face was bruised from the kick so Levi would need to take care of that. His mouth watered, venom pouring inside. He approached him, leaned over and lovingly gave his cheek and chin a few licks. His bruises started to fade and Levi laid down next to him to watch them, “You cause a lot of problems.” He traced his features, “I wished I’d never met someone like you.” He sighed, “But, you’re also a cute pitiful thing. Pitiful and unaware of how desperate your situation really is.”

Levi wanted to turn him and then relax for a while. It’s not like he fully took enjoyment from hurting Erwin. He did want to mate him after all. That means he wanted to love him and be in love with him. Erwin’s face was a work of art. It was chiseled and golden, “You’ll be a real heart throb among other blacks. Not many of us are blond. Well, not that I’ve encountered. You’d be a shining pillar of alabaster in the darkness.”

Levi thought about the silky tan skin Eren had and how reminiscent it was of her and the people he used to travel with. He thought of those green eyes and thought how lucky he would be to have two mates of such beauty. He turned back to fixing the damage in the apartment. 

***

Now, they were in The Alter Room where sacrifices were sent to be offered up. Eren had survived his time in the room but this one would not. Erwin looked around, his body glorious and covered in sweat. “What’s on the menu today?” One of the other black bloods moved forward, “I was thinking in honor of Hiroshi and Tsutomu we could add a little Japanese flair to it all.” Erwin looked at the two men in the shadows that the other was referring to.

They all were staring at him with hunger, “He’s mine. Off limits to everyone. He’s playing with me and not part of the sacrifice.” There was a woman who appeared and placed a very large pendant on Erwin of the Evil Eye. Levi leaned into him and pat the pendant, “Papi, this makes sure you’re okay. Are you ready for this? Do you want this?” He leaned up and Erwin’s head turned, swooping down to kiss Levi hotly, “Yeah, fuck being socially acceptable.” Levi grinned, “Yeah, papi. Civilian life doesn’t suit you.”

It did, actually. Levi really thought he was better suited for baking cupcakes in his kitchen and playing those weird strategy games. But, until he turned him there was no point. The sacrifices were trying to be brave and Levi called them all to attention. “Japanese flair we can do. Let’s have them draw numbers and line up accordingly.” The woman handed out cards to all of the participants.

“There is no reason for the collective resistance. You’re all going to die tonight unless someone is feeling merciful or if in some rare case you manage to beat a game. We’ll play some games, improvise of course, and see where the night takes us.” Levi smiled and took a sheet of paper, “We’ll write the games down on paper and draw them. That way we get some variety, too.”

There was a hush as the sacrifices lined up. They drew numbers to see which were their playthings. Levi took two numbers, “You get your own, papi.” He held it between his fingers and smirked deliciously. Erwin took it and looked at his girl, “I don’t want a girl.” She was shaking and Tsutomu stepped forward, his Japanese accented speech was soft and courteous, “I’d be open to a switch if the Nesikah (prince) wishes.” Levi was contemplative, “I think that’s fine.” They switched cards and Levi began the logistics of it all as the types of torture were drawn. He was the only one really able to make some of it come to fruition. Such was the curse of a long life.

But, a few of them were able to do much on their own for the sheer fact that they were so determined. They pulled out the options that ranged from Japanese myths to a few other asian ones for variety. Levi leaned on Erwin and watched as he opened his card, “Isn’t that a fear of yours, too?” Erwin stared at it, “Yes, it’s one of my biggest. I think you made it so I’d pick this.” Levi’s face was turned downward, his smirk not so clear. Erwin found him to be most appealing when he played demure and submissive.

He reached over to take Levi’s and read it, “I’m not familiar.” The other looked to be finished with their mental preparations, “What are the cards?” Tsutoma held his up, “Kuchisake Onna.” Hiroshi lifted his slightly, “Red Room.” Another player M held his up, “Living Doll.” Erwin held his up, “The Elevator.” Levi moved forward, his game had much more meaning than any of them knew, “Kagome Kagome.”

***

Erwin’s participant was a young man, Korean, handsome and athletic. He seemed resigned to it all but he also had fight in his eyes. Erwin wasn’t sure how this all worked but he knew that Levi had brought him to a place where all things were possible. He’d given up a long time ago trying to figure how these elaborate games could be played or carried out. This must cost a fortune.

Levi belonging to a murder ring was a little less than...desireable. _Ehhhh I mean, I’m here too….and he’s such a little dark cutie. But, the police coming to our house because of this one day would be a pain. I wonder if I can beat him down soon enough for him to agree on moving into the townhouse and us booking that interior designer on Main Street?_ Levi explained to him how his game would proceed but he had to wait for setup to finish, “How much does this all cost? I have no idea how any of this works.”

Levi blinked, “I pay a modest fee. It’s nothing.” He smiled and Erwin felt like he’d won the lottery, “A modest fee.” Levi thought this was hilarious. He pays in demonic power. What would the translation rate even be? “Erwin, just give into your darkest desires. I know you’ve repressed a lot. So, let it out. Blood lust is a great thing. It makes you powerful and I like powerful people.” He pulled him down into a kiss while they waited. The others looked on and then they moved to their doors.

The room had a wall full of doors with lights above them. The rooms in play were lit and those not were darkened. No one saw the other play. Well, Levi always watched Erwin’s because he had to also keep it going. He’d set the stage so far and all the sacrifice had to do was follow the rules of the game and hope they could escape. Levi had a sacrifice that reminded him of a very specific person in his life. He watched at they all lined up for the doors and waited for the doors to slightly open.

When they did, the game began.

*

The forest was quiet and sunny as the sacrifice moved forward. His name was David and he just wanted to beat this game to survive. He followed the path deeper and deeper into the forest. There were sounds from some sort of camp outside of the trees but he didn’t get off the path. Those were not the rules. He pressed forward until he noticed it became more and more isolated.

The trees bent strangely sometimes. There was a burning on his skin. He looked down and saw rashes forming. He felt nauseous. The sun started to dip and read past noon if he was getting a good read on it through the trees. He felt a chill and then it was there: a small house.

The house was white, innocent, a little bit out of place. It didn’t seem to be a regular house but the style was like an army barrack or a just a very basic house. He walked towards it slowly, his gut churning but his curiosity made him walk forward. This was Levi’s game. What would it be like? He’d been coming to the club for a while and he knew he was always running the risk of this happening. Levi had played games with others and those who had won had won big. This was his fault.

_Levi was very amused at all of the emotions currently going on in his sacrifice. He watched from a window, unbeknownst to his prey._

The man stepped through the open door and noted that it was now so silent all he could hear was his pulse in his ear and breathing. The house was still, artifacts looked like living testaments to an abandonment. It was styled in the 40s, the radio, newspaper headlines of WWII. He walked through the halls and the rooms opened as he passed, their doors creaking. When he came to end of the hallway there was a child, “Come inside.” 

He entered the room and there were two more children and two teens. All Japanese with dark hair and pale skin. There was a chair in the room that they motioned to. He sat down and they smiled, “Do you want to play a game?” It was in Japanese but he understood them. He’d grown up exposed to a lot of languages and people from various backgrounds. He nodded and said yes. They smiled. They were pleasant looking but in the eeriest way. 

”The rules are simple. We dance in a circle singing Kagome Kagome and when we stop, the person in front of you will try to scare you with a scary face!” The man swallowed, “How do I win?” The teenage girl spoke, “If you do not get scared, then you leave.” They all smiled at the same time. He felt like five frightening faces might just be one to many. “Okay, let’s get this started.”

They started to form a ring around him and chant, “Kagome, Kagome (I see you I see you),” and he tried to keep his emotions in check. The first boy stopped in front of him. His skin curled back, teeth like a shark's revealed. His eyes were gone and he hissed. David felt uneasy but he kept himself in check. They began singing again and then the teenage boy stopped. What he saw made him want to throw himself to the floor and away from him but he couldn’t give in. The boy moved closer than the others but still he kept a straight face.

The chanting began. The next child presented him a twisted face of his sister, her mouth cut ear to ear. The other boy lost all of his skin, he burned before him. But, the teenage girl showed him his mother and what was so disturbing was how she looked just like her. His mother had gone missing when he was a child and she now stood before him. But, when she turned around in the back of her head was a face, in fact, her entire body changed into someone else and he knew them, knew this person. He wanted to vomit from fear but he somehow resisted.

That was five. Five and he was free. They all turned and looked at him, “One more time and then you can go.”

“But, that was five!”

“One more time and we can see you.”

He didn’t like how that sounded, “Okay.” He looked at the window and the girl made some sort of laughing noise, “Run and you die.” 

He sat back in the chair and they started changing and singing again. He felt a heaviness set in as they kept on. It seemed like the chanting would not end. When they did, no one stopped in front of him and no one turned around. It was just an empty space. As time went on and the tension grew, he stood up and walked threw the gap and out into the hallway. He had won.

He took off, running full speed and out into the woods. He found the path and walked quickly but noted the roots that threatened to trip him. The sun was setting and he needed to get out and back to the door. When he approached the clearing he was suddenly back on the path in front of the house. His stomach clenched. He ran again and again but every time he was back there in front of the house. Eventually he went inside and followed the same steps back to the room.

He opened the door and stepped inside his eyes closed.

“Sit down.”

Levi stood among the children, “You know the drill.”

He had to do it again and this time it was much worse. It felt like he was failing every time but he’d somehow pull himself together. He held onto the chair, his fingers beneath and knuckles turning white. When they stopped singing for the sixth time he knew he’d see Levi. He opened his eyes and screamed. It was like seeing every fear in his life flash before his eyes in a manner of seconds. Levi was the ultimate fear.

Levi started to turn him by force, relishing in the pain and suffering. He verged on the edge of orgasam and he leaned down to bite his soft flesh but David was quick thinking. David had watched Levi for a long time. He had been interested in him and his story. From what he’d gathered he’d try his hand. These were the last words of a dying man and they counted.

***

The rules were simple, “One, Four, Six, Ten, and Five.” Nanaba pushed the buttons and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to play. He’d had no idea what was going on until it was too late. His sugar daddy had lavished him with whatever he wanted and they often came to the club where people could be the way they wanted to be. It didn’t matter at The Third Temple. You could be gay, straight, nothing, everything, man woman, nothing, both, more, etc… He’d also always had a crush on Levi. He was untouchable and never took anyone home or seemed to be interested. Then he’d brought the blond guy and everyone noticed that he must be someone extremely special. That had been made clear when he brought him into the Altar and waived any explanation.

Now Nanaba needed to follow the rules explicitly and then make it back down to the first floor. Or did he?

He stepped through the door and into the building. It was a normal hotel and he was instructed to make no contact as he made his way to the elevator. He stepped inside and turned to face the buttons. He hit four, six, and ten. The doors closed and the elevator rose. He closed his eyes and the doors opened on the fourth floor. A woman stepped on. He pressed himself against the metal wall and did everything he could to ignore her. He wasn’t supposed to look at her and he feared looking at the wall of buttons and seeing her reflection. 

The Sixth floor opened and nothing.

Tenth and nothing.

The elevator went back down to fifth and he hit the ten immediately.

It went up, up, up.

The doors opened and he walked out, “Where are you going?” Her voice was old and withered. It was high pitched and he was shaking, “Where are you going?”

_Don’t talk to her, don’t talk to her, don’t talk to her…_

He stepped further out into the room but there were no lights, nothing. It was so dark and though his eyes slightly adjusted. He heard the doors close and he saw that he was in the hotel. The floor must just be dark because the floor wasn’t being used right then. He could barely see anything. He decided to look around.

The sense of nausea that accompanied him as he searched the floor. He was sure he’d passed the test. The woman was obviously the threat that he needed to avoid. He now started to really feel disoriented. He needed to go back to the elevator and leave but there were so many to choose from. This might be one of the tasks in the game. He found the one he believed to be his but in the distance outside of the window was this large red cross of some sort. 

He tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. After searching more he found a metal rod and tried to force it open. It only opened a crack. He was panicking more and started to try and leave the building using the stairs. It was like he'd been transported out of the club only a few streets over. He could just run home from here. 

When he left the building he had a hard time getting his bearings. Despite the fact he'd lived in this city almost his entire life it seemed strangely fake. It was so dark. Maybe they were in a black out? It could happen. It just wasn't likely. 

He heard something behind him leave the door open to slam close. He wasn’t finished. The game wasn’t over. The figure stepped out from the shadows and he ran.

Regardless of how much this alternate world looked like home he was the only soul there. No one answered his calls for help. Pictures of people that he could barely see in the low odd light that mimicked moodlight existed but their eyes were odd and their skin pale. He tried to find some sort of weapon but he knew he was against something more than himself. His only hope was the red cross.

Whatever was there was a mystery but hopefully it would be somewhere holy that if he made it there he’d win and be able to leave. Surely that was the point. Make it to the cross and find salvation. He tore out of the house and ran in the streets. Trying to run somewhere else would only make him more of a target. He’d at least be able to see the danger when it came. He had a large cooking knife as a weapon.

He climbed the hill towards the cross becoming more ill and confused. Then, the woman was back. She stood all along the roads as he ran past, “Where are you going?” She screeched at him. He was crying. It was so dark and the red cross grew closer and closer. It’s light illuminated the way but made it’s surroundings all the more murky. It was pitch black and all he could see was the cross. It was burning, hot.

When he approached it something was inside of the cross, something black against the red. It was like he was lost in a moment of time. It was all slow motion but then he saw it. _Blinding white alabaster skin, blond hair, blue eyes, teeth as white as snow._ He couldn’t stop running towards him. Erwin held out his machete and it sliced through the thin clothes Nanaba wore. Erwin hashed him apart easily with the adrenaline raging through him. Blood splattered everywhere. He felt like he was there again.

_Those villages in flames with women screaming. The machetes fell and took with them limbs and children. I have never been more afraid and more in awe of the evils capable of the human race._

***

When Erwin stepped out of the room, clothes soaked with blood he looked to see the others save for Levi. His door was still closed. The other players watched him with interest. They were summoning him up, “How was it?” Hiroshi tilted his head to regard him better. Erwin smirked, “It was perfect.” He pressed, “Your ritual or game was the elevator?” He nodded, “What did you enjoy about that one? I have always personally been afraid of it.” Erwin didn’t understand what their fascination with him, “I’d have to say it’s the fear that isolation gives me. It was just us in that place. It was a potential nightmare for either of us if we’d been left there in that world. Think of it, wandering forever and maybe never dying? How horrible that would be.”

Hiroshi nodded, “Yes, unending life can be a terrifying thing. Would you ever want to live forever?” Erwin frowned, “Not alone.” M smirked, “Now, that’s interesting.” The door opened and Erwin smiled as Levi appeared and so did his participant, “He won the game.” He turned to the woman, “Make sure he’s put up in the gardens till he feels better and I’ll have other things ready for delivery once I change.” Levi was emotionless but Erwin could see tension around his eyes and mouth. He didn’t seem upset about the loss but his energy was off.

They left and entered his private room at the club. Erwin just thought it was the best suite that Levi always booked. Levi was amused at his innocence and couldn’t wait to reveal all of these things to him after he’d changed him and that would be soon. He pulled him into the shower with him and Erwin followed willingly. Their mouths met, tongues tangled, and Levi was lifted to wrap his legs around his waist.

He was pressed into the wall of the shower while Erwin grinded against him and kissed his neck. Levi’s eyes rolled back slightly while Erwin’s hands grabbed his ass. He enjoyed how Erwin smelled and loved how warm he was. That was something some blacks lost eventually. He was still semi warm but he’d rarely met another black that was at a regular temperature. Oddly enough, female black bloods did remain warm and he wondered if it had to do with biology. Levi wanted to turn his mind off right now and enjoy this moment.

Everything was perfect. His mate was ready to be turned. Once he’d turned him successfully he’d be able to tell him everything and show him everything. He would make up for all of the horrible things he’d done to him. He’d enjoyed the torture but not really. He’d not tortured her that much. She didn’t need it. She was so willing and this made his time with Erwin even more special. He was fruit that had been helped along in ripening.

They washed each other sensually. Levi let himself be fondled by Erwin who normally took the dominate roll. There was something about that that made Levi wonder what type of mate he’d be like. He liked to be the dominate one and had never been cared for before but maybe that’s what he needed.

Levi decided to take control when they got out of the shower. He pushed him on the bed, slowly leaning over to move up him like sensual feline. His hands smoothed over his legs and up towards his sex. Levi laid his head by Erwin’s massive cock and gave him an innocent look, “Papi, I’m going to make you feel so good.” He trailed his soft lips along the length of his cock before tasting him. He sucked him into his mouth and Erwin bucked upwards.

Erwin had realized after getting closer to Levi that he was capable of many impressive things. He was practically perfect academically. He dressed well. Was clean and to the point. He also sucked cock like a professional and had no gag reflex. He would do anything and everything sexually which Erwin only knew as much as he did from some of their rare play where they never actually had sex. It seemed Levi had found just what made Erwin the most horney and that was namely denying him any satisfaction or release. He never gave in to Erwin and never gave it up over these seven years.

Levi had done it on purpose. It fed his black. That want was heady and it saturated him. He wanted Erwin to be consumed by him and obsessed. He wanted to be everything he wanted. Erwin pulled Levi off of him, though it pained him. He pulled him into his lap and kissed him while roughly kneading his ass. Erwin pulled back for a moment, “God, this ass.” Levi smirked, “You like my ass?” Erwin groaned as Levi bit his chin lightly before attacking his throat. Erwin gave it a slap, “Oh, fuck yes. I love your ass and I want to tear it the fuck up.”

He put Levi on his hands and knees before admiring his pert bottom and pink hole. He let himself give in to his desires and start to lavishing it with soaking wet attention. He’d wanted Levi for so long it physically pained him. His tongue delved inside of him while Levi let out unabashed sighs and small moans of appreciation. Erwin thought he could stay like this for hours without tiring. He loved him and every second with him was blissful hell. 

Levi writhed as he sucked and pushed on him. His fingers slowly were added stretching him. He would let Erwin have what he wanted this time. He’d earned it. He’d let him get his greatest human desire while still clinging to the mortal world. He put his hands on Levi’s hips and pulled them forward. Levi bent his torso down onto the covers of the bed, head against them, hair pressed around his obscured face. He closed his eyes and hummed while Erwin stroked his leaking cock and enjoyed himself more. 

When Erwin had Levi’s hole stretched and ready the thought of getting to fuck him was too much. He came and Levi turned around, “I know you're old but are you that old?” Erwin stared but Levi smirked, “It’s fine. You have to come first to last longer the second time.” Erwin tilted his head to the side, “How do you know that?” Levi kissed him hotly before pulling back, “I know a lot about you, papi.”

He pulled Erwin up onto the bed before laying him down and straddling him, “Now, let's get that cock rock hard again.” He took himself in his hand, one fingering teasing him lightly while he moaned. Erwin watched as Levi became debauched before his eyes. He sucked his fingers, rolled his hips, played with himself. It was amazing.

By the time he slid Erwin’s cock inside of him he noted the red color and how swollen it looked as it was engulfed by Levi’s flesh. His hips danced and his stomach moved provocatively. It was hot but not like he'd thought it would be. It was sensual. Levi was saying something and Erwin wanted to listen if only the cloud of smells and neediness could lift to allow him the time for appreciation! 

Levi moved in ways unknown to men. Erwin tried to keep up but it seemed Levi was courting him more than wanting him to prove himself. He’d always wanted to spank Levi till his bottom was red and bruised, choke him, throw him around, pound into him while he screamed. But, now that he was with him he didn’t really know if that was Levi’s style. He didn’t seem like a traditional submissive. Even now he was bottoming from the top. Erwin didn’t mind, no not all. But long term it would be a source of annoyance for someone like him that liked to be _daddy._

He kissed Levi as he thrust to keep up with him. The room was dark and he felt so warm. It was like all the focus was on his body and where it touched Levi’s. They moaned against each other’s flesh. He gripped the back of Levi’s head and pulled at the roots. Levi’s hissed in appreciation and his mouth fell open for Erwin’s fingers to trace and move inside. Levi’s eyes were so dark. He closed his own, “Erwin, do you trust me?” His voice sounded far away. Erwin’s body was so heavy and he was on the edge of release, “Mmmm yeah.”

His entire self felt off, foreign. He felt so hot, his pulse quicker. The room was thick or was he somehow feeling thicker? It was like syrup was in his blood now. Levi’s lips were by his ears. He pulled back to try and turn and look at him. He glimpsed his lips parted with longer canines. His eyes were black looking. He felt even more sedated but his body also felt so good on the edge of climax, “Levi…” Levi waited for him to reach climax his was soon to follow as he bit into the flesh of Erwin’s neck and tasted,

* 

* 

* 

_No!_

***

Armin wanted to stay at home but something called to him to return to The Third Temple. Eren came with him, “I’ve been here.” Armin looked over at him, “Um when?” Eren shrugged and mumbled, “Dr. Ackermann brought me here.” Armin blinked a few times, “Well, did you not think that telling me about this place could have been helpful to us? We need to find a community. What about when we mate and hopefully have kids?” Eren was turning red from shame, “I just thought you’d get upset I came with him and that’s who told me. You don’t like him.”

Armin thought about it a little more, “I don’t dislike Dr. Ackermann, Eren.” Eren turned. He looked honestly shocked, “You don’t?” Armin huffed, “It’s not personal. It’s just business.” Eren looked confused but Armin knew he had to play it smart because Eren wasn’t all that damn dumb, “Business? Care to elaborate?” Armin turned, “Vampire business. You wouldn’t get it, tiny mortal.”

They got out and garnered a few cat calls, “Arm, you’re so pretty you should be a girl.” Armin blushed, “That makes me blush. Stop.” Eren smiled and kissed his shoulder, “I like making you blush.” He grabbed a hold of him as Armin tried to open the wall like he’d been reading about. He succeeded and felt an instant boost in confidence, “Let’s go, Eren.” Eren took his hand and they walked inside.

*

They made their way among the other vampires. Many saw Armin as a new white on the block and stared in interest. Eren was known only as the human that dined with the prince. They were given a wide berth but the amount of eyes was oppressive. It wasn’t long and they were looking for a place to light.

Armin smelled a familiar scent and pulled Eren towards a bar. Marco was smiling brightly, laughing. A few customers clearly engaged in him and his way. Armin gave a small smile and Marco put his hands on the table top, “Well, no wonder everyone wants a piece of Armin. You’re so cute and sexy it’s almost hard to resist myself.” Armin laughed and Eren grinned, “He surprises you, doesn’t he?” Marco nodded, “You’re a looker, too.” Eren smirked, “That’s not news to me.”

He made them drinks and they chatted comfortably. Marco seemed to have a way about him that just made them all feel warm and fuzzy. “Eren, how is life?” Eren smiled, “It’s interesting. I’m happy.” Marco wiped a few glasses while his other customers spoke. They drank slowly. “My sister is about to drive me insane.” Marco raised an eyebrow, “Sister?” Eren nodded, “Adopted kind of.... She’s…..interesting.” Armin pouted, “You should be nicer to her and call her. You know, Jewish guilt and such.” Eren turned to hiss, “SHE’S THE ONE WHO GUILTS LIKE A JEWISH MOTHER!” Marco laughed, “Wow, it’s like Jean was sitting right in front of me.”

That pissed Eren off and he proceeded to yell and scream and argue and debate why he was nothing like that long ass horse faced motherfucker.

And then Jean appeared.

Eren broke off into silence and Armin’s whiteness went into overdrive trying to temper the extreme emotions going on inside of Jean.

It was almost impossible to control Jean and he wasn’t even human!

“Marco,” he was trying hard to control his voice, “I've been thinking about this all day and I’ve tried to come when I was most calm.. I didn’t want to come here but...I kind of just got in the car and ended up here.” Eren’s eyes were bulging out of his head and Armin’s mouth was open. Marco tried to make himself calm and to deter any of the vampires looking on at Jean. His emotions being heightened meant his pheromones were probably spreading in the bar. Jean smelled really good and Marco knew it wasn’t just because he was compatible with him but he’d be a target for any vampire.

“Marco, I can handle a lot of things but drugs are not one of them. Do you realize the danger you’re putting us in? Sasha and Connie could lose their scholarships and so could I if anything was found in the apartment and the school heard. I also can’t tolerate drug users. I don’t want to go all into it but I won't be with someone who uses. Recreational always becomes habitual.”

Eren and Armin knew why. Marco looked like he might cry, “Jean, I understand but it’s not what you think.” Jean was livid, “HOW ELSE DO DRUGS GET INTO OUR BATHROOM!?” 

“They’re mine.”

Armin slowly turned his head and looked speechless. Eren dropped his head down shamefully, “I was selling to make money.” Jean screeched through clenched teeth, ‘WHY DOES MARCO HAVE IT?” Eren looked even more shameful, “Because I was almost caught after ROTC and I put it in the wrong bag.” Since Marco did put his bag down often next to Eren’s Jean paused to consider this, “Armin-”

“I know he sells. I don’t want him to and actually Marco had the drugs and was going to bring them with him tonight and return them. Eren was going to sell it off to one buyer and be done. I’m not comfortable with this way of life either. Marco doesn’t need drugs or do them. His problems will work themselves out.” Armin looked up at him and Marco didn’t understand but he nodded, “I was just trying to protect someone I thought was forced to something they didn’t really want to do in order to survive.” He gave the most sincere and innocently convicted look that had ever been given. Armin was in awe.

Jean yelled on and off for the next hour at everyone and then finally he began to believe that Marco wasn’t lying nor addicted to drugs. He sat down, Marco made him a drink. He looked at Eren, still sulking, “Your mother would be disappointed.” Eren’s head snapped up, “For someone who also lost their mother you’d think you’d shut the fuck up on the subject.” Armin took a napkin and covered his head, “Should I recite a prayer for peace?” Eren deadpanned, “You look like you’re about to welcome shabbat in.” Jean smirked, “You look like a nervous shota trying to make friends play nice.”

A hand was on his shoulder, “I need to speak with you, shota delight.” Levi’s voice was a growl and his hand pressed into Armin’s shoulder harshly, bruising him. Eren’s kneejerk reaction was to push him away and keep Armin from getting hurt but Dr. Ackermann was his kryptonite so before he realized it Armin was getting off the stool. Marco’s face betrayed everything. He was terrified. Eren turned and Jean did too. They were ready to fight.

“Marco, make them some drinks. Armin and I have an unfinished matter to discuss.” Levi made Eren want to drop to his knees and beg for his cock or a slap. His eyes were burning, blackening, and his aura menacing. Other vampires made their way away from the group. Marco leaned towards Jean protectively but Jean still didn’t know what a dangerous situation he was in right now. He touched his arm, “Jean, babe, just sit down it’s fine.” Armin nodded, “Yeah, it’ll be fine.”

Armin was led into another room and through a door, ‘You could let go of my arm.” Levi gave it such a squeeze it almost fractured the bone, “Shut the fuck up.” He drug him through a tunnel behind rooms where people were engaged in all manner of things. “Can they see us?” Levi snorted, “Fuck no. It’s one way glass.” He took him deeper into a honeycomb and then shoved him against the glass of one room. Armin’s nose bleed, broken.

“I was enjoying rolling around with a cock deep in my ass with my lover when I decided to sink my fangs in and make our relationship officially eternal. When, what would you know, I taste in him not the dark ink of my origins but the pervading sunlight that is white blood. I know there is no way that you could have turned him that fast.” Armin looked at a heavily sleeping Erwin and his jealousy was all consuming. He hated that he’d slept with him and now Levi. “Maybe you underestimated how white he really is on the inside?”

Levi grabbed him backwards and then around to slam his head into the wall. Armin elbowed back, gripped his wrist, twisted and using his low center of gravity he flipped Levi over onto his back. Levi grit his teeth and rolled back and the forward. He sprang up and Armin punched his jaw before Levi lurched forward to slam him into the wall and tear at him with his claws. He had Armin beaten down into submission but it wasn’t easy. The young blood should have been easy to take down and he wasn’t.

“Tell me what you did, Armin!” Erwin was so thoroughly tainted it made his attempt so dangerous he’d not been able to risk killing him to change him. Armin didn’t say anything other than, “You give me a book, I’ll give you a miracle.” Levi was beyond livid but there was something in him that was also amused, impressed, and a little turned on. Armin was resourceful, persistent, and he was smart. Levi liked that. But, not enough to let on and curtail his ass whooping.

*

He brought him back into a lounge room and tended to his wounds. Armin was pampered and cared for by other workers and Levi placed his head in his lap while drinking a glass of white wine, “I gave you a book.” Armin hummed, his bones still broken but healing, “Thank you for that.” Levi smirked, “And you used it to come up with this...whatever you want to call it.” Armin smiled despite himself, “Yeah.”

Levi’s hand traced Armin’s face, “What could you have read that would have been of use?” Armin opened his eyes and admired Levi’s handsome face, “When you grow up like I did, you get resourceful.” Levi’s lips curled up into smile, “How did you grow up?” Armin bit his lip, “We had a deal, Levi.” Levi’s smile faded, “You’ve threatened me.” 

“I did not break the rules.”

“He was mine. He was _mine._

“Well, he’s going to be mine. You’re fucking my mate and even brought him here!”

“Eren is a free agent.” 

Armin moved upwards and turned to slap him, “Then so is Erwin.”

Levi hissed, “One week. That’s all we have left and this has earned you an enemy you’re not prepared to face.”

Armin was shaking from anger, “Eren loves me. I love him. I’m not afraid. I think it’s you who is afraid. Are you not at home in your loneliness?”

Levi smiled and it promised nothing but pain and suffering, “Let’s return to the bar. I’ll figure it out soon enough.” They got up, finished their drinks. Levi wrapped his arm around Armin’s waist and pulled him out into the honeycomb. His lips rested below his ear, “You’re a pretty little thing.” Armin shivered. He listened to the faint moans, groans, and blood curdling screams.

*

Eren’s mouth watered as Levi stood beside him at the bar. He smelled so good and the looks he gave him reminded him why he often lost himself in thought about the man. He told them all that their drinks were on him and to have a good night. Eren wanted him to stay, “Will you stay?” Levi looked at him, “Brat, I’ve got other things to do.” He pushed off the bar top and walked away. Levi felt a wave of Eren’s emotions and it made his breath hitch. Eren’s heart clenched.Jean was drunk and Armin looked at Marco. He could feel him twitch and writhe. He needed to shoot up in an hour or two to keep his control. Levi was gone and Eren was looking like a sad puppy but taking care of Jean. Armin cut his finger and pushed the blood to the tip. He dropped it in his shot glass. Marco’s mouth watered but the trauma that was associated with white blood remained, “Here, drink this.” He slide the glass towards him.

Marco picked the glass up and then took it, “Now, you won’t be addicted to white blood and you’ll be able to stop with the drugs.” Marco’s eyes were full of tears.

He couldn’t explain it but the thirst was gone. It was really gone, “How?”

Armin smiled thinking about how he’d been slipping his blood into everything he could of Erwin’s. He’d broken into his home, made him breakfast, put some in his toothpaste, everything. Slowly he’d been doping Erwin with white. He’d gotten a lot in with the breakfast the other day, “My blood can override his. My blood can set you free. I didn’t know for sure but then I confirmed it the other day thinking it through. I just needed to be clear in my intentions and put some venom inside.”

Marco came around and hugged him sobbing. Armin smiled and felt like he’d done something good. Jean and Eren didn’t know what was going on but the liked that both were bonding.

Levi was thankful he’d decided to stick around and see if Eren followed him.

_Now I’ve got you, young blood._

*

Eren and Armin kissed softly as they left the club. Jean and Marco followed holding hands and smiling. Armin was looked at Eren while he drove them with awe in his eyes, “Is Mikasa coming?” Eren shrugged, “Hopefully, no. She’ll freak out when she sees me.” Armin smiled, “I love her and miss her.” He smiled too, “Yeah, me too.” He held Armin’s hand, “Do you think you’ve got Dr. Ackermann out of your system?” Eren hummed, “Ummmm I dunno why?” Armin pushed, “Because I’m thinking I might be ready to get you all to myself again.”

Eren didn’t say anything, “What about Dr. Smith?’ Armin shrugged, “He’s whatever.”

Both thought about their professors and the thoughts of letting them go.

“Arm, do you think we’ll ever be financially well off?”

“Yeah, I’m a saver.”

“Good….I’m not.”

Armin smiled, “Tell me about it. Titan manga monthly comes in my name, remember?” Eren started to snicker, “The nuns at the orphanage never questioned books coming to you.” Armin laughed, “Nope, and I was more than glad for it when I started getting German fashion magazine. They would have flogged me.”

The kissed the red light, “Let’s spend tomorrow together.”

*

At home, Armin and Eren crawled into bed together. He moved around Eren and tried to next with him and coat him in his scent, “Do you love me?” Eren was falling asleep fast, “Yeah, Arm. You know that.” Armin moved closer, nuzzling against his neck, “I love you, Eren. You’re my best friend.” He drifted into the safety of sleep with Eren’s beating heart providing a lullaby. He tried to ignore the smell of black around him.


	10. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick up lines brought to you by the wonderful blog very-ereri.

Erwin woke up next to Levi in the room and sighed. He couldn’t remember anything after having sex. He assumed he passed out. That was rather rude of him. He looked over and Levi was reading intently, “What are you reading?” Levi blinked, “Just this thing about the baltics and Ukraine. Just a refresher.” He saw it was in Hebrew, “Thinking of making that part of the required reading for your 5000 level?” Levi smirked, “I should. They’d claw their eyes out.”

Erwin reached over and Levi bit him, “At least wait till I’m done!” Erwin smiled, “I love how angry you get.” Levi looked over at him, “Breakfast?” Erwin smiled, “I could eat.” Levi rolled his eyes, “I know. You’re stomach was so loud.” Erwin sat up, “ _So?_ You sound like a teeenie bopper.” Levi sat up and grabbed him, clawing down his back. He attacked his neck and jaw with bites and kisses, “Can a teenie bopper make up come as hard as me?” He grabbed Erwin’s sex and Erwin groaned, “If making you angry gets me sex then I’ll be sure to do it often.” Levi’s lips covered his, he inhaled him. Their breaths were shallow, chests rising and falling. Erwin sat up and Levi’s arm snaked between them, moving rhythmically.

They finally parted, showered again, and changed leaving the club. Erwin asked if they could go shopping and Levi sighed, “Why?” He looked over, “The two townhouses are for sell.” Levi looked over, “That’s not shopping, Erwin. That’s an investment.” Erwin smiled, “You’re always so serious.” Levi deadpanned, “And you’ve got book money burning a hole in your pockets.” Erwin pinched him playfully but Levi wasn’t amused, “You know, they say a serial killer is on the loose in the neighboring town.” Erwin groaned, “Always with the dark and unsavory topics!” Levi grinned, “They made me in charge of the school shooting drills this semester.” Erwin’s body snapped forward, “NO!” Levi was wickedly amused, “YES!”

Erwin hit the dash, “I SPECIFICALLY WARNED THEM!” Levi burst into outright villainous laughter, “They’ll never see it coming. I’ll have them full of terror.” Erwin was concerned, “They’ll call the police and their parents!” Levi knew that most of the force was made of vampires and he’d have all cell tower communication cut. Then he’d send out a automated message to the parents and guardians explaining and if anyone tried to sue he’d have them either referred to the handbook or killed. He didn’t have time for that.

“Erwin, can you imagine the screams?”

“Unfortunately, I can. I can’t believe the interactive powerpoint didn’t dissuade them.”

“Interactive?”

“I had an animation where you had blood dripping down your mouth after killing students.”

“Can I see this?”

“Umm…”

“This isn’t the first presentation you’ve given about me is it?”

Erwin opened his mouth then closed it. He opened it again searching for the words, “You know, you’re a man with a lot of….peculiarities.” 

“Are you one of the reasons my appeal for sanitation measures that encompassed the entire campus was passed?”

“I’m a champion of the Ploughman Party.”

“Did you just take the meaning of my name and make a political party? Ackermann Party sounds better.”

“Ackermann-Smith?”

Levi looked over at him with a look of disgust, “Your feelings disgust me. Keep them to yourself.”

They went around to the real estate agency and Erwin asked to see both houses. Levi walked around with Erwin inside of them and kept his opinions to himself. Erwin was beaming, “I love it. I’ve been wanting to expand and invest in my life.” Levi thought it would be a nice place for them to live and nest. Perhaps, they’d buy both and sell the other after making some enhancements. A fully finished backyard would be perfect for increasing the values of both house. A garage and not a simply an open carport would also be the best addition since the kitchens were in good conditions.

“Levi, I gotta get home soon.” He leaned down to kiss him and Levi turned his face away. He was still upset about them not being mated. Levi was also exhausted. Perhaps, it was best to have never met Eren and learned what sleep felt like. He pushed Erwin away as they left but took a card from the real estate agent to be kind.

He went to his apartment and sighed, “What the fuck am I going to do now?” He changed into his cleaning clothes and got out a bucket and broom, “Time to clean.” The hours ticked by as his already clean apartment started to shine. 

*

It was a long weekend and Levi trudged through the week knowing that Erwin’s birthday was fast approaching and so was the end of the bet. He’d noticed another marked change in his personality. He seemed off, skittish, and confused when they interacted. The thought that Erwin was somehow actually uncomfortable around him bothered him to no end. He decided to visit him in his office.

Erwin closed his laptop when he entered and Levi smirked, “Porn on campus?” He tisked, “That’s disgusting, old man.” Erwin was red around his collar, “I’m busy.” Levi blinked, “You’re busy?” Erwin nodded and Levi stared, “I’m going to get to the bottom of this.” Erwin tried to laugh it off, “Levi...there’s no need….” Levi moved forward and reached out harshly to grab a few strands of hair, “I’ll find what you’re hiding and exploit it. Prepare for a world of shame and pain.”

He left and Erwin laid his head on the table and sighed. He looked at the clock and got ready to leave. Levi sulked as he walked home from campus. He’d not drove but when he passed the student center he saw Eren and Armin holding hands and laughing. Eren picked Armin up and tossed him over his shoulder before walking into one of the lines at the copy store. Armin was smiling and he could feel the happiness.

He walked on and tried to stop thinking so much.

*

Eren smiled at the table. He leaned back and rubbed his stomach, “Erwin, lunch was amazing as always.” Erwin smiled and pet Lev who crawled up the front of his shirt to lay on his shoulder. He’d brought him to the office more and more to be near as he worked. So, afterwards he picked his carrier up and Eren was waiting by the car, “You wanted lunch?” Eriwn smiled, “I did.” Eren looked in the back of the car, “Looks like you left the murder weapons behind. Does that mean I’m growing on you?” Erwin put Lev in the car, “You really are, Eren.”

He turned to smile at him, “I really mean that.”

Now he was working up to the real reason he’d brought him here, “Eren, do you find anything to be...out out of the ordinary among Levi?”

Eren looked down at the table, “Um, I mean, I don’t know him like you.” Erwin opened his mouth but the check arrived and he lost his nerve. Lev purred, sleeping on his shoulder. He was very annoyed that he was being put back in the carrier. Eren smiled and then reached back to push his fingers on the mesh, “Poor baby.” Lev mewled and Eren smiled, “Come in for some coffee, Eren.” Eren smiled, “Okay, I’d actually like that.” They went inside and Eren saw a few boxes, “Are you moving?” 

”I’m thinking about it but actually just paring down.” 

“Can I lay on your couch? I’ve got to go to my workout in about two hours.” 

“Of course, you can nap if you want.” 

“I just want to be showered in kitten love.” 

Lev jumped on Eren’s chest, his nails extended as he kneaded his chest. He purred and as Eren put his fingers towards his little kitten face. He’d bite them playfully and lick and nuzzle against them. Erwin sat down and decided he only had once chance, “Do you believe in vampires?”

Eren looked at him. 

‘Yeah.” 

Erwin didn’t expect that at all. His heart was beating out of his chest. “Do you think that Levi is a vampire?”

Eren shrugged, “I don’t know. Why are you asking?” 

Erwin leaned forward, “Eren….I’ve been thinking that maybe….maybe he is?” 

Eren stared at the ceiling, “I guess he could be.” 

“You….know that he is. You know that he’s a vampire.” 

“Mmmmm yeaaah….” 

“Armin is one, too?” 

”Yeeeeeeaaaaah.” 

“And they’re fighting over us, aren’t they?” 

Eren stopped, “What? I mean, yeah they’re a little competitive.” 

Erwin looked down, “I remembered the other night he bit me.” Eren’s heart lurched, “Really?” Erwin seemed to be holding back, “I think they’re fighting over us and who they’re going to change. Think about it. They spend time with us, embed themselves in our lives….they’ve been odd lately. I can’t speak for Armin but I’ve noticed strange behavior in Levi and I sometimes feel like Armin is courting me in a way.” Eren didn’t like the sound of that but it did start him thinking about some things, “Did he bite you to mate you?” 

Erwin seemed to think about it, “I think he did.” 

“Why are you not mated?” 

“I’m not sure. I don’t know.” 

Eren and Erwin spoke until his meeting with his trainer. Eren kissed Lev and told him to have a good night. Erwin smiled, “Thank you for coming.” Eren smiled, “I enjoyed it.” 

Erwin tapped the tabletop, “Would you mate Armin?” 

“If I did, would you’d be jealous?” 

“If I mate Levi then….I….” 

“Let’s stop while we’re ahead. I like our friendship but I think we both know that this is complicated and will only lead to heartache or discomfort.” 

“You’re right.” 

“I’m always right. I’m Eren Jaeger!” He winked and left. * 

Erwin’s phone buzzed after an hour and he saw it was Armin, “Can I come over and surprise you with fun?” Erwin smiled, “Please do.” He waited for Armin to arrive while Lev played at his feel with his toys. He loved him so much and played with him often. When he heard the knock he opened the door and Jean was standing behind a smiling Armin. Marco was also there but Erwin only knew him from ROTC drills. He was a good guy. 

“Hey, I thought we could hang.” Armin smiled coyly. 

Erwin smirked at him but then became hard, “Oy, Jean, you got my laundry?” Jean jerked, “THEY DIDN’T HAVE IT DONE YET!” He stared, “They always have it done by 5 pm.” Jean was sweating, “I’m sorry. I went by and they were not ready.” Armin blinked, “You get your laundry done?” He nodded, “They fold my clothes after they clean them. They hang the things that need hanging. I’m a single man. It makes sense for my lifestyle.” Armin blinked and had a few thoughts about that.

Marco looked inside, “May I come in? I love what I see.” He smiled and Erwin immediately liked him. He liked a man who knew what he wanted, played the game, and was sincerely sweetly lethal. Marco was a perfect candidate for him to groom if he wanted. But, then again, Armin was also perfectly perfect for grooming. Armin was _...perfect._ Erwin’s heart fluttered, “You may all come in.” He widened the door, “Except Jean because he doesn’t have my clothes.”

*

After Jean went and got his clothes Armin pulled out this gift from somewhere magical because he never saw him bring one in. “Open it.” Armin smiled and it made Erwin feel like he was soaring. He’d had a lot of bad news lately. Strange things had happened this week that had made him consider moving. The apartment had a bad energy in it.

He pulled the paper back and his entire body reverberated with joy, “SETTLERS OF CATAN!” Marco was currently being loved on by Lev and Jean was just trying to go unnoticed. Armin crossed his legs, “Marco’s played it and suggested I get it for you. I thought we could play. Jean’s a pretty strategic guy so I felt like you might see him shine.” Jean looked hopeful and Marco kissed his cheek. Erwin squinted, “I will….keep an open mind. Did you book my hair appointment?” Jean nodded, “I did, sir.” Marco reached over to take his hand, “Can we play? I’m really excited.”

Armin shrugged, “I guess. I’m excited to play for the first time.” Erwin was smug, “You’ll lose a few times but it’ll get really fun once you get the hang of it.” * 

Marco had pegged Erwin as his competition. Erwin had been strategic, cut throat, he formed alliances. But nothing prepared him for Jean’s ability to see through those things and his own farces. Jean was cautious, pessimistic, and calm. Armin and he formed an alliance that slowly turned Erwin and Marco on their heads and left them grasping at straws to get a hold on their resources and pieces of land. Marco almost wanted to cry but he also wished Jean would put him in his place a bit like this but physical and while they were naked and oiled up, _Oh...Shit! I have boner! This is awkward!”_

Marco put a pillow in his lap and blushed. Armin was staring at the board intently, “Jean...flip the piece.” Jean did so and then Erwin made his move, “Sorry, that’s not going to work.” Jean and Armin cornered him and Marco willed his boner away. Jean reached over and slapped playfully at Marco’s thigh, “BABE! YOU’RE BEAT!” He laughed loudly and pushed on Marco till he fell over and he noticed something strange, “Oh, Babe, you’re a little hard.” He smirked and Marco hit him with the pillow, “IT JUST HAPPENED OUT OF NOWHERE!”

Armin smiled, “Don’t lie, it’s me, isn’t it? I’m too hot to handle.” Erwin chuckled, ‘You’re a cutie patootie.” He smiled at Armin and playfully pinched his cheek. Jean paled, “Wait….you said you were friends, Armin. Are...are...you not?” Erwin looked at Armin and gave an apologetic look, “Uhhhh we’ll Dr. Smith is just playful.” Erwin looked at Jean, “What if we were more than friends? He’s an adult. Do you have a problem?” 

Jean bit the inside of his cheek, “You’re with Eren, though.” Armin shrugged, “He’s seeing people….I’m seeing people.” 

“You made it seem like HE was the only one!” 

“I mean, didn’t you think that me suggesting we come over might mean I have more than a friendship?” 

“NO! YOU SAID I KNOW SOMEONE WHO LOVES GAMES AND THAT’LL GIVE US FOUR PEOPLE! YOU BEING FRIENDS WITH A HISTORY PROFESSOR MAKES A LOT OF SENSE! YOU’RE ALL UP IN SOME HISTORY!” 

“I feel like you were willfully a little naive.” 

Marco drank some tea, “I mean, Jean, I totally knew that there had to be more. I think you just really committed to the belief that Armin was innocent and just waiting around for Eren.” 

“Would anyone like more tea?” Erwin got up and Armin said yes. He came back and sat down, “Jean, did you ever pick up those packages?” Jean blanched, “I...yes, sir. I did.” He nodded, “Where are they?” 

“At my house.” 

“Funny, that’s not here.” 

“I was…..” 

“Oh, that’s my fault. Jean had to pick me up from work.” Marco smiled and Erwin was curious, “Where do you work?” 

“At The Third Temple.” 

“Really?! Jean! Why didn’t you tell me this?” 

“Uh...sir, you….” 

“We share so much! I told you to always share with me!” 

“Sir, you told me to never tell you anything that wasn’t necessary and keep my puny feelings to myself. You need my body and heart committed to the cause of serving you.” 

Marco thought that was also hot. Marco was easily agitated lately. 

_Oh no, I’m going to go into heat soon._

Marco’s face fell and he seemed annoyed and resigned. Now that he knew his fate he also knew he had no one to mate and there was no way Jean would be able to handle the sexfest he’d want to have. At least it wasn’t a heat he could conceive in. Those were only twice a year and he’d definitely know the difference.

Jean and Marco talked and played with Armin and Erwin for a long time before noticing the time, “Damn, we just gotta go home and go to sleep. We have Fridays off of everything.” 

Armin looked unsure, “No class?” Armin remembered, ‘Oh, it’s online.” Jean and Marco nodded, “Yeah, and we’ve been up all day.” They stood up and Armin looked at Erwin before standing too, “I rode with them.” Erwin smiled, “Stay a little longer. I can take you home. Do you have school tomorrow?” Armin shook his head no, “Online class and you made it a study day.” He smiled brighter, “I’m a smart guy. Gotta give y’all time for that first paper. Also a long weekend is a thing to celebrate.”

Jean had told Armin that Erwin’s birthday was the eighth and he had something in the works. Monday, however, was the deadline to turn him. “Thanks for that. I'd love to stay longer.” Jean and marco left and Armin curled up on the couch with Lev in his lap, “What do we do now?” Erwin pulled out a box of games, “Play.” ***** 

Levi heard a knock on the door and he went over to open it. Eren was covered in sweat from his workout and leaned against the side of the door, “Hey,” he smirked, “is your name “swiffer?” Because you just swept me swiftly off my feet.” Levi couldn't catch himself fast enough before smirking, “Are you using cleaning to flirt with me?” Eren was grinning, “Is it working?” Levi cocked his head to the side, “Yes.”

Eren blushed and Levi thought it was pretty “cute.” “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” 

“I asked how are you feeling not how your ass looks.” 

“Can I come inside, captain?” Eren looked a little confused and Levi’s skin burned, “Captain?” Eren grinned shyly, “I dunno but you seem like a captain.” _Knowledge of the unknown._ Levi’s thoughts abounded in his mind. He moved back, “Come in, shit head.” He didn’t really have any venom behind it and Eren shyly ducked his head as he came inside. He was nervous but he had a purpose. Levi thought it was interesting, “What’s your purpose here? I can feel the determination.”

Eren looked over at him, “I’m always determined. I don’t know why or what for but just that I am.” Levi sensed a sort of clouding of his senses. _How the fuck is he doing that?_

“Are you confused about my emotions?” Eren started to grin, “You don’t stick around a white and not learn a thing or two.” Levi pouted for a second and Eren laughed, “I don’t really know how I do it. I just sort of...wrap my emotions to make it hard for him to sense them and then over compensate for them. You know, sometimes I just want to live in my sadness or anger. I don’t want to leave it. It’s comforting. It’s what I know. But, my therapist says I’m at a high risk for relapse. I guess I should let Armin help me as much as possible.”

Levi couldn’t stand the thought of Armin making Eren white. Eren had raw energy and a power that he’d not felt in his long life since the early years of his people’s exil. He noted a hesitancy in Eren, too, “Why are you acting so weird?” Eren raised an eyebrow, “I don’t see the sense in lying. I had lunch with Erwin today.” Levi’s body was taunt, “And?” He had a semi sad look to his face, “And Armin and he are probably going to stop seeing each other. Armin said as much to me before I had lunch with Erwin and he wants us to go back to our exclusive relationship. When I leave here, I’m to have rid myself of the infatuation I have of you for good.”

Levi’s heart started to beat wildly, “So, when you leave here kid, you’re done with me?” Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren shrugged nodding, “Afraid so. I won't be allowed around you anymore.” Levi scowled, “So fucking cocky. Why do you even think I’d want anything to do with you?” Eren shook his head, “I didn’t think anything. I came over to get my fill. If you don’t want to humor me then I’ll leave.” Levi called his bluff, “Like you wouldn’t be devastated.” Eren’s lips curled into a smirk, “How about you tell me if you’ve made any progress on my family mystery.” 

Eren secretly hoped he’d been looking into things. He kept hitting walls.

Levi didn’t want to admit he’d been devoting a rather large portion of his sleepless nights to that very thing. He’d hoped Eren wouldn’t ask about it.

Both were quiet.

“Tch, brat. Why would I waste my time?”

Eren was crushed. His emotions faltered and Levi couldn’t stand it, “I need more information. I can’t work on something and bring it together if I only have gaps and holes. But, I guess that’s also part of your dilemma.” 

“W-w-what do you mean?”

“Because, if that premie you’re dating won’t let you have anything to do with me after you leave here how am I going to help you?” Levi was proud he’d come up with that but he was also confused. Why did he even care if Eren was still around? Wait, he was trying to change both Erwin and Eren. But, why? What was the point? Wasn’t he just being greedy? Two mates can’t really work. Or can they?

Levi’s anxiety rose as he tried to think it all out.

Eren blinked, “So, can I have one last night with you?”

Levi almost blushed, “You’re so cocky and forward.”

“I am. I know no other way to be.”

“Whatever.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Sure.”

“Great, I’ve got some things planned.”

“Planned? You’re such a bratty asshole. You think you’re in charge? You just graveled to me!”

“I thought you’d say yes.” He smiled cheekily, “Because, I mean, look how cute I am?” Levi blinked unamused, “You look like a trash can.”

Levi was asked to go into his [bedroom](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/98/69/38/986938ed5d4f4305d770639158886abc.jpg) while Eren took over the livingroom, “I love this [couch](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f2/70/f9/f270f937bd8f4bf57cf2380e4748cbd9.jpg).” He grabbed pillows and blankets and other supplies from the linen closet and guest bedroom that he’d checked out the last time he was over. Eren went into the kosher [kitchen]() to grab food.

He set a few things out and put the finishing touches on it all when he realized they had nothing to drink out. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle but it slipped out of his hand. It landed with a thud but was luckily plastic, “Dammit!” He heard Levi open the door, “What was that!? What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“I….” he panicked but saw an opportunity, “lost my up sexy.” 

“What’s up sexy?” 

He walked over to the hallway and turned the corner to lean against the wall, “I don’t know, what’s up with you?” 

Levi paused, a little more impressed than he wanted to admit, “You smooth ass motherfucker.” Eren laughed and grabbed him, ‘Close you eyes!” He moved behind him to cover them. As they walked into the livingroom Levi pouted, “Brat, this better not be shit.” Eren pressed his chest against his back and smiled, “OKAY!” He opened his eyes and Levi didn’t expect to see what he saw.

Eren had made the couch into a fort with pillows, walls, a ceiling, and he’d even brought the laptop inside making a small TV screen set up in the corner. Levi’s heat cycle was nearing and the idea of sitting in a fort with another person and nesting was beyond appealing. He’d wanted to do that so badly his entire existence. He’d wanted a mate, a home, a nest, a family, and a purpose in that respect. He’d given up hope after her. Then he found Erwin. But, there seemed to always be something holding him back or preventing them from mating. Now, here was Eren practically preparing his dream in front of him.

Eren wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck, “I’ve always wanted to do this kind of date for someone.” Levi’s body surged with input from Eren’s energy. He was hard and stern, “This isn’t a date. I don’t date.” He turned to look at the kitchen, “That kitchen is a disgrace!”

“Captain, I have to disagree! That room is FLAWLESS!”

”Ha! You wouldn’t know flawless if it kicked you in the face!”

“Actually, sir, you’ve kicked me in the face several times already. I think I know flawless when it kicks me in the face.”

Levi blushed and looked around shyly. He was actually succumbing to Eren’s cheesy pick up lines and his sweet sincerity. He’d also made a wonderful nest, “You still have to re-do th-”

“I know.” He kissed the side of his neck again, “Let’s get inside. I have snacks but for dinner I’ll call something in.” Eren and Levi moved into the fort and when Levi laid down and settled he sighed a loud and satisfied sigh. Eren wrapped his arms around him, “Is cuddling okay?” Levi hid his face, “Whatever.” He was so calm and relaxed. Eren scrolled through youtube, “Let’s watch Rob Dykes’ channel.” 

“What is that? Who is that?”

“It’s unsolved murder and strange stuff. It creeps me out but not near as often as other stuff. You don’t seem like someone who wants to watch happy cartoons.” Levi and Eren started to watch the videos and soon Levi felt like he was warm and safe. He fell asleep.

*

When he woke up he buried his face deeper into the chest of his mate.

He took a deep breath, stretched, tangled himself more in them.

He nuzzled his face into their shirt.

He felt the reassuring and calming caress of their fingers in his hair.

“Are you waking back up, Levi?” Eren’s voice was full of amusement and sweetness. Levi’s ears perked up, his body in tune with Eren’s emotions and energy. He had instinctively thought of him as his mate. He woke up, a bit startled. That scared him, “I am.” His voice was gruff and a bit off guard. Eren giggled slightly, “You must have been really comfortable.”

“You like to assume things.” 

“You were purring.” 

Levi’s blood ran cold, “Purring? You’re a fucking liar.” 

Eren pulled his cellphone out and showed him a recording. It was of his face, Eren’s fingers carded through his hair as Levi loudly purred.

Eren couldn’t resist. Levi was so handsome and he’d been so cute with his head on his chest purring in contentment. Levi was livid, “DELETE THAT!” Eren jerked, “Okay, sure. Here, you can watch.” He hit the delete button. Living with Armin had made him learn how to survive and keep things of worth in safe places. He’d already added the video to his google drive. There was no way he’d delete that priceless piece of evidence that Levi had once purred with him. He knew what a big deal purring was. Armin had purred with him over the course of their relationship but the way Levi had done it was the way it was ought to be.

He’d been loud. It had vibrated his body and Eren’s. There was a spike in the energy around him. His mood and Eren’s mood had become linked. They’d become connected and mutually responsive to calm and warmth. Eren had enjoyed the intimate bonding. Levi pulled Eren’s face down and kissed him softly, carefully. It was the first kiss they’d had that wasn’t harsh. Eren sighed into him and they kissed tenderly, sensually, and Levi’s hands moved to his chest and waist where he moved them in small circles. Eren felt taken care of and appreciated. He liked being taken care of like this.

Levi and Eren watched more videos but Eren slowly moved to rest his head more on Levi’s chest. When they were closer, both heads resting on the same pillow with Levi holding Eren from behind, Eren would press himself into Levi and lightly move his hips in a delightfully teasing way. Levi would leave kisses on his neck, jaw, and then turn his face gently to kiss him breathless again. Levi left small kisses all over Eren’s skin as the night went on. He was content to keep them in the fort forever. He was content to keep Eren in the apartment forever.

_I don’t want this to end._

“Where were you born?” Eren’s voice was innocent and curious. Levi thought about it but then, “Jerusalem.” Eren smiled, “Wow, you’re a sabra? (person born in Israel)” Levi snorted, “You have no idea.” Eren smiled, “I thought you were French.” Levi hummed, “I lived in France for a long time.” Eren moved closer, “Ne me quitte pas.,” He started to sing and Levi kissed him while his words flowed over his lips and onto his. He loved that song. He loved these moments. This was so nice. He’d never felt nice.

Levi smoothed his hand through Eren’s hair, “Where are you from?” Eren grinned, “The ole Shiga.” Levi gave an unamused look, “Is that what the kids are calling Shiganshina these days?” 

“Much shorter.” 

“Where did you grow up? A nice house with a pool? You seem like a pool brat.” 

“I love to swim. I really, really do. And yeah, we had one but….I only lived in a nice house till I was ten.” 

“What…..why did you move?” 

“My dad ran away after my mother…..do you really want this story? It isn't a story people want, Levi. It's not a normal one or an appropriate one.” 

Levi continued to lavish attention on Eren’s face and neck. His hands smoothed over his exposed skin. It glided across the satin texture. “If you'll give it to me, I'll listen.” 

Eren looked serious, “My mother and I…..along with my adopted sister were kidnapped while my father was away on a business trip. My mother was tortured in front of me and when the officers arrived, one of them tried to get her because she couldn't walk and she asked them, pleaded with them, to take us. They did and in the psychopath’s last act he killed my mother in front of me and then himself.” 

“My father went missing and then they found his car in the woods. He apparently had a mental break and killed himself over grief about my mother and wrote pages and pages of insanity on notes from his hospital journal to give to me only when I was old enough to understand. I don't get them till I'm 25.” Levi was quiet. He’d never expected this, “Why were you kidnapped?” Eren shrugged, “They think it’s because of something my father was working on. My mom was really important to him and they think it was just suppose to be her but then he couldn’t pass up two small kids.” Levi pulled him closer, “That really sucks.”

Eren laughed a little, “Thanks. I know. It’s a bummer.” His voice broke a bit and Levi wanted to wrap him up in a cocoon of warmth. He pulled the blanket around then tighter and tighter, “Making a nest?” Levi stopped, “You’re a cocky piece of shit.” He popped him and Eren made a sweet sound that made Levi’s cock harden, “Where is your sister?” Eren sighed, “Ughhhhh she went into special forces. She's been at bootcamp and then they took her somewhere I couldn’t know. You know, it’s the same thing everywhere when it comes to the military.” Levi looked at him intently, “Do you miss her?”

Eren’s eyes were a little moist, “I mean...she’s okay. I guess s.” Levi chuckled, “You do.” Eren smiled, “She annoys the shit out of me. She’s like my mom. I don’t need a mom. I had a mom.” Levi kissed him. He didn’t know what else to do. He wanted to kiss Eren, kiss him breathless. In fact, he liked kissing Eren so much he’d rather do nothing else. Eren tangled with him in the fort and they kissed for long time.

Then, as if on cue, his stomach growled. They moved out of the fort, Levi wasn’t happy about it and tried to entice Eren with things in his fridge. Unfortunately, it was bare since it was the end of the week. He reached down and opened the bottom drawer, “Well, you’ve got plenty to eat.” He held up a blood bag and Levi cautiously approached, “Does that bother you?” Eren shook his head no, “I wish I could do this for Armin.” Levi’s heart was in pain. He hated when Eren spoke of Armin like that. He was here, in a nest, with him so why even bother with Armin? _Oh HaShem, I can’t have two mates I’d get jealous and spend all of my time fighting for their attention. Fuck!_

Eren leaned on the counter, “Feed me, Levi.” 

“I’m glad you’ve learned my name.” 

“Please, feed me.” 

“What if I eat you? 

“Du bist was du isst.” (You are what you eat) 

“Mmmm fair point. I don’t want to be a worthless maggot.” 

“Fuck yes, hurt me with your words.” 

“There is this restaurant called Acre and I really like it. Erwin and I go every Wednesday for dinner.” 

“Like an old married couple.” 

“Here is the menu, brat. I’ll have it delivered.” 

Levi went to change into shorts and a tshirt. When he came back Eren was in his briefs, “I took my pants off because it gets hot in the fort.” Levi eyed his briefs hungrily, “You like green.” Eren looked up, “It’s my favorite color.” He smiled, “You like black and cobalt blue.” Levi was confused, “How do you know that?” Eren shrugged, “I don’t know. You like green as well. Forest green.” Levi walked over to the island, “Have you chose your poison?” Eren grinned, “I want everything.” “Okay, then we’ll get everything.” “What?” “I don’t care. That’s only fifteen dishes.” “Honestly, I think I just fell in love with you. The way to my heart is literally my stomach.”

Levi blushed and Eren grinned, “Ohhhhhhh Dr. Ackermann are you bluuuushing?” Levi popped him, “Shut up before I beat the shit out of you.” Eren pulled him into an embrace, “I’d like that.” He kissed his neck peppering kisses up and down his exposed skin. Levi leaned into him, “Brat, trying to butter me up.” Eren smiled against his neck, “Is it working? You know, I like this. I like doing this with you. Someone needs to be kind to you.” Levi actually liked the sound of that. He was being weak, “I’m black. I don’t need kind.”

Eren pulled back, “Why would being black have anything to do with it?” 

Levi’s brow furrowed, “Because, brat, I have to do evil and cause mayhem in order to eat!” 

“But, that doesn’t mean that you don’t want someone to be kind to you or for you to be kind to. That doesn’t mean you don’t want love or any of that sappy ass white stuff. It just means you have to do it, instinctively do it, but not that you are it. You’re not purely evil. I think maybe some whites are evil but they do good to eat. I think some black are good but do evil to eat. Man is not one but two, he is evil and good. He walks a fine line and he crosses when he wants to.” Levi couldn’t agree more but he also just wanted to tear into Eren.

He ordered the food and then pushed Eren back into the fort, “Kid, you’ve got some nice curves.” Eren smiled, “Do I? I could lose some weight.” Levi sat back on his haunches and gave a dashing smirk, “I think you look good enough to eat.” He drug his hands up and down the sensitive areas of Eren’s legs and then focused on his inner thighs, “I’m thinking about an appetizer before the main course.” He leaned down, keeping eye contact with Eren before dipping his fingers inside of the band and pulling down to expose his sex. 

Levi hummed, “I better eat quickly.” He covered the tip with his lips and made a corkscrew motion around the circumference. He sucked hard, tongue delving into the slit while he made erotic noises of appreciation he knew Eren would enjoy. Eren hissed and bucked upwards. Levi started to suck and bob while Eren’s hands fisted in the sheets. He was out of breath, eyes fluttered shut. Levi made him come in no time, his name on his lips. 

When the food got there, Eren went to pay, disheveled and flushed. Levi liked it. He liked the sight of Eren paying and playing domestic.

They ate something from everything but they both agreed the chicken and waffles was the best. Eren kissed Levi between bites and Levi pulled them back into the fort where they stayed for the rest of the night watching scary movies, odd youtube videos, and kissing.

***

Levi got out of the shower. Checking the time, he lowered his towel from his head and pulled his black briefs on. Eren had woken up in the morning and asked if he needed to leave. 

“If you leave, then you can’t see me anymore?” 

Eren moved, on his stomach and his head against his pillow, and frowned “Yeah.” 

“Then, no. Stay a little longer.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I haven’t fucked you violently yet.” 

“Is that all?” 

“Yeah, I hate you.” 

“Really? I think that’s almost as hot as you.” 

Levi paused and thought about it, “You’re so fucking hot, that if you ate a piece of bread you’d shit out toast.”

Eren was momentarily shocked and then he was trying to not laugh as loudly as he wanted to, “Levi….you tried.” 

Levi frowned and Eren smiled, suddenly hit with inspiration, “On a scale of one to ten you’re a nine and I’m the one you need!” 

Levi blinked and said nothing. 

“Bitch, I’m a 110. I don’t need your ass for anything.” 

Eren laughed loudly, “Damn, Levi!” 

“You look pretty.” 

“What?” 

“I said you look shitty, now go the fuck to bed, brat.” 

“We’re awake! Let’s have brunch and then watch more movies.” 

Levi and Eren had made brunch and sat outside of the fort talking about anything and everything. There was no reason to it, just them enjoying their time. 

Now, they’d stayed in the fort even longer than expected until Levi craved a shower. He’d let Eren use the guest room and had been happy to note he did have clean clothes and underwear in his gym bag. There were also countless notes from Armin. Notes of encouragement, notes to calm him when he was mad, notes to remind him, notes that were left over from food. Notes for everything in their life together. Eren clearly wasn’t just leaving them in there out of laziness. He’d pinned them all into bundles. Then, when they got too big he started a new bundle. Levi had felt guilty going through them.

“How did you end up with the tiny terror?” Eren was laying on his bed in his underwear. Levi joined him. “I suppose you mean Armin?” He smirked, “It’s a sad story.” Levi moved closer, “Is it?” 

“All of my stories are sad.” 

_But, there is such a light behind those Tel Aviv green eyes._

“Armin was my best friend since birth. But, after my mother was killed and my father committed suicide his grandfather was killed and we were sent to an orphanage.” Levi thought that it sounded like some old tale from England, “An orphanage?” 

“Yeah, it was horrible. Mikasa, my sister, was sent with us and it was just us three fighting for food and dealing with it all. They actually shut the orphanage down before we came here. I can send you some news articles. We were being abused and all it took was a few mass suicides. Really cute stuff. Anyway, he always got bullied. I was his protector. I found out from an early age he was a vampire. He saved my life a few times. I have always pledged to be his friend and his partner. His quick thinking really saved me from being beat to death.”

“Also, the orphanage was catholic and they hated that I was Jewish and they tried to erase it. I was tortured, sent to therapy. I “accepted” Christ as my Lord and Savior so many times….I was so fucked up by it all that I went through the conversion process to come back to my Judaism. My parents were pretty secular. I know my mom wanted us to be more religious. I promised I’d always have a religious home. Armin lied and took all kinds of beatings for me so that my secret could be hid and protected. That’s also why I want to know about my roots. They tried to take that from me and I can’t let them win.”

Now, Levi was standing in front of his [cabinet](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/79/7f/1a/797f1a2b7d9ec8686ee95334d9f0b2fc.jpg) that held all of his ritual items for Shabbat, “You want to have Shabbat?’ Eren smiled shyly, “Um...if you…” Levi did, actually, “I haven’t done it in a while.” He hadn’t because he’d been too sad. It was hollow for him. It wasn’t fulfilling and all it did was remind him how sad and alone he was. Erwin wasn’t Jewish. He wouldn’t get it. She had been Jewish. She had understood. He opened the doors and sighed.

*

Eren kept close beside him, “I can help make something….like soup! Can I make my mother’s soup?” Levi smiled making his bread, “Whatever you want brat.” Eren moved around the kitchen sorting through the new groceries, “I had no idea that you could get groceries delivered!” Levi rolled his eyes, “We’ve got to pick out candlesticks.”

They walked over to the cabinet and Eren bounced, “Those are amazing.” Levi took out two yemenite [candlesticks](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e5/33/0b/e5330b226443f99fd517ba7ef3e913ef.jpg) and told their story to Eren. He then picked a few more things and they went back to cooking.

They set the table and prepared to light the candles and say Kiddush.

Eren stood before the candles and Levi thought that it was magical. 

He lit the candles and recited the prayers. 

Levi said Kiddush and they drank and ate their bits of food. 

When Eren turned to see the table [setting](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/d8/37/7f/d8377f52881dda52b51ed9fb35e12a68.jpg) his face was lit up, “I’VE NEVER SEEN A SHABBAT TABLE SET UP LIKE THIS! OR THIS KIND OF FOOD!” Levi was shy, “This is more like it was in my time.” They sat down and started with the [soup](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/47/ea/d6/47ead6e92521c4260b117fcf4678535f.jpg). Levi took one bite and moaned, “This, damn, brat….this is amazing.” He felt like he was home. Eren made him feel like he was full. He made this shabbat not feel empty or routine. There was life. Levi was noticing for the first time how alive he was around Eren. Eren had said the prayers that the woman normally says. Maybe he’d been missing a partner the entire time? He was helpful and he was excited about it all. 

“When were you born?” 

Levi thought about it, “Ask me some other time.” 

“Okay.” 

Just like that, he dropped it. He always drops it. 

_He never pushes me and always respects me._

Eren might be perfect.

_Oh shit, Eren is perfect._


	11. History in Twenty Questions

Armin laid on the floor among tiles of hexagons after playing all night long. Erwin picked him up and carried him to the bedroom to allow him a little bit better of a rest. He placed him on the side of the bed he’d chose the other night, “Baby doll, you look adorably fuckable.” Armin smiled, stretching, “I want some pillow talk, daddy.” Erwin’s breath hitched, “What’s pillow talk?” Armin laughed shortly, “Um, where you lay your head on your pillow and talk to the other person.”

“I can do that.” He actually was a little scared to do that. What if he asked private things? There was a knock and then the familiar sound of mail being deposited in the outside holder. He excused himself and went to get it. Armin waited for him to return. But, he didn’t. Armin crawled out of the bed and Erwin was on the floor by the door and his small cabinet where he placed his keys and other things when he came home from a long day. He looked on the edge. He had a letter in his hand, a gun by his side, “You should leave, Armin.” Armin approached cautiously, “Erwin, don’t do anything.” Erwin had the open letter, “They told me I was out.”

“Who? Out of what?” 

“That I was done, no more tours. I’ve been…..fourteen times.” Erwin was shaking, “I’ve got medals, I’ve got ribbons, I’ve got tags. They promised me I was done. I have a purple heart...did I not earn it? Should I have died?” 

Armin sat on the floor and Erwin reached for the gun, “Armin, leave. I don’t want you here for this.” 

Armin’s eyes were open and he reached out, “Erwin, you’re going to talk it out with me.” 

“I’ll hurt you.” 

“You can’t hurt me.” 

“Because you’re white, right? You must hate me.” 

Armin’s breath was caught in his chest, “You...know?” 

Erwin was sobbing, “I’ve seen so many things. I can’t go back. I won’t go back. I’d rather die. I mean, I barely survived over there. I’ve been so depressed lately. There are all of these things happening around me. Levi hates me. He’s been so odd. I can’t tell if he just wants to kill me or torture me or if I even deserve it!” 

“Erwin, just speak to me and let me see the letter maybe there is something I can do.” Armin took the letter and Erwin sobbed violently. His words were obscured by his hands and he couldn’t always catch his breath to speak. Armin moved the gun away and went to the kitchen. He started boiling water and looked at the letter.

Armin felt horrible but he was playing a game to win.

He wasn’t sure when he realized it. But, there was a moment when he realized that mating Erwin was fate. He always wanted to be better, to be happy, to be white. Armin was so energized when he was with Erwin because when he picked him up he really soared. Erwin took care of him in a way he’d always dreamed of. He wanted him as a mate. He would have him as a mate. But, that meant manipulating him to get him ready to be turned. He made the tea and then Erwin walked slowly over to him, “Armin, can you make me feel better?”

His eyes were red, his face long, his soul low. Armin looked at the letter, “I have two options.” Erwin looked at the gun that Armin had placed behind him. He was so close to killing himself. Armin had to intervene, “I can call because I’m sure that this must be a mistake. I can also offer you something a little more special.” Erwin looked at him, “Something only a white can?” Armin smiled, “Yeah.” He cut his palm and white blood dripped into the tea, “You can drink this and it’ll make you feel a lot better.” Erwin looked at the cup, “Will it really make me feel better?”

“Promise.” 

“Okay.” 

Armin took the gun, “And I’m going to hide this.” 

“There are more around the apartment.” 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to find those. Let me call.” 

He went into the bedroom and dialed a number. 

It went nowhere and he spoke to no one. 

Armin had forged the letter. 

Armin had also been keeping him on the edge for the past week making him think that Levi was disgusted in him and encouraging nightmares whenever he found sleep. 

Armin was guilty of nearly pushing him to suicide. 

Armin was guilty of loving a dying man. Erwin had a sickness growing in him that was soon to reveal itself to doctors. 

Armin loved Erwin Smith and it terrified him. 

How had he fallen in love with a man he barely knew? 

He entered the living room and Erwin was on the couch, tea untouched, “Erwin, it was a mistake. The name is wrong and it was supposed to go to another Smith for first time duty. You’re fine. They apologize profusely.” Erwin looked like he couldn’t handle the possible hope. “Baby, what happens if I drink this?” Armin cuddled into him, “You’ll just feel better.” Erwin looked at it, “Will I become white?” Armin kissed his cheek, “Do you want to become white?” Erwin kissed him, “I….would like to know more.”

He drank the tea and Armin carded his hands through his hair, “Come to bed and we can talk. Do you feel better?” Erwin did, he felt amazing, “Yeah.” They went back and crawled in the bed together. “Before we talk, what do you know Erwin?” 

“Only that I figured out that Levi was a vampire and he tried to turn me.” 

Armin’s body was on fire, “He tried to turn you already?!” 

“Already?” 

Armin tried to think quickly but, “You two aren’t just fighting over us for attention….you want to change us.” 

“Can you blame us?” 

“Yes, that’s all on you two. Very much the perfect thing to blame you for.” 

“Eren has always agreed to be my mate. I have planned on living with him and mating him since I was fifteen. What is the story with you and Levi? Are you in love with him?” 

“I think I should ask if you are in love with Eren.” 

“I’d prefer the gentleman to continue this conversation and not me.” 

“I’d say I love Levi.” 

“But are you in love with him?” 

“Were you trying to mate both Eren and I?” 

“Yes.” 

“And….Levi was trying to turn me and Eren….” 

Armin’s anger flared, “Yeah.” 

Erwin started to chuckle, “Oh, that’s flawed.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I do not share!” 

“Oh um, um….” 

Erwin grabbed his phone and called Eren, “Hello?” 

Eren sounded groggy and he was. He’d answered while on the toilet at Levi’s while he slept in the fort soundly. “Eren, I’m here with Armin and he’s admitted that he’s been trying to turn both of us.” Eren’s entire body was on fire. He had thought that but had swore to himself that it couldn’t be true for the sheer fact that he knew he was jealous and would never stand for this, “Are you serious!?” 

Eren wasn't exactly in a good situation. Armin had no idea he was with Levi and in truth, Eren had lied to Levi. There was no ultimatum. He was playing his own dangerous game. If only he knew what Armin was up to. 

He had him on speaker, “Just tell Armin about our first little meeting. You know, about how I feel about sharing.” Eren snorted, “Arm, he intended to murder me.” Armin looked shocked, scared, outraged, and more, “What!?” 

Eren laughed, “Yeah but it’s cool now. No hard feelings. But, uh, we need to have a talk about this bullshit because I’m not sharing my mate with anyone.” Erwin told him bye and hung up, “So, stop any plans of any two mates shit.” Armin sighed, “If you had killed Eren you have no idea what would have become of you.” 

“Don’t threaten me, baby.” 

“Don’t call me baby.” 

“That was not our arrangement, liebe (love).” 

“Are you serious?” 

“It’s a cute nickname.” 

“I meant about mating?” 

“I am very serious about this.” 

“Who do you want to mate? Me or Levi?” 

Erwin was silent, “Could I ever even be white?” 

“If he tried to mate you and couldn’t then you’re already turning.” Armin knew he was and loved remembering how angry Levi was that night. 

“What’s it like being white?” 

“It’s...um, I’m sorry. I don’t know how to explain. I feed off of good energy but that doesn’t mean I’m always happy and good. I can do horrible things and I am built for that but I need that energy and I need white blood. We can’t drink regular blood because it will poison us and weaken us till be became like regular vampires or if we poison ourselves often by becoming lustful then we can die. If we feed off of regular vampires it isn’t so bad but it can make us go insane too and if we start to turn them before we consume them the blood will act like a drug. It’s dangerous, not sustainable.” 

”How many whites and blacks are there?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Why?” 

“I wasn’t raised with knowledge of what I am and how it is in this society.” 

Armin was shy, he felt like a phoney, “I feel like a fraud, Erwin.” 

Erwin reached over and wiped a tear, “Why don’t you know? Is it because you don’t have parents?” Armin nodded, “I remember when they came for them and killed them. They were rival whites. That’s all I know. My grandfather raised me till I was ten and then he was killed. I’m not sure why either but he’d arranged for me and when I turned eighteen I finally got the first portion of my inheritance. I had a journal and that was all of my knowledge.” 

“That must have been horrible.” 

“It was. I only had Eren and when he found out I was sure he’d leave.” 

“He didn’t. He’s a good person. I could tell after that meeting with him.” 

“He...we’re best friends. We’re closer than that. He’s like a brother but more. He agreed to be my mate so I would have someone to feed from and mate. Someone I trust. I need someone I trust.” 

“Why is trust so important?” 

“I want a normal life. I want a family, Erwin. I want to be boring, so perfectly boring that it makes watching paint dry look like fun. I don’t want to suffer anymore or be hungry. I don’t want to fight or worry. I just want to be safe, taken care of, and enjoy the most mundane of traditional lives.” 

Erwin’s heart pounded, “Damn…” 

Armin smiled, tears in his eyes still, “What?” 

Erwin reached over and as if on cue, Lev moved between them purring loudly, “Because, you might have made me fall in love with you. That’s exactly what I want, nothing more and nothing less. That is perfection.” He pulled Armin’s face closer and they kissed intimately for a long time before falling back asleep. Lev curled up beside them purring. *** 

Eren woke up and stretched in the bed. He softly woke Levi by rubbing his back, “Can we go to temple?” Levi opened an eye, “Temple...shul?” Eren nodded, “If I ride with you I don’t think that would break the rules since I wouldn’t be leaving you.” Levi looked at the clock, “Hmmm, we could stay in bed and pray.” Eren smiled, “Levi, come on. Come to shul.” Levi looked at him, “You’ve got nothing to wear.” Eren snorted, “In my car I’ve got something presentable. I keep it for that purpose.” Levi smiled and Eren’s breath hitched, “You would keep shit in your car for that purpose.”

“I like how you smile.” 

“Shut up, asshole.” 

Levi and Eren got ready in the bathroom together quickly and quietly. He ran out to his car and grabbed his clothes while Levi drank coffee on the front porch watching. He was nervous. He thought Armin might actually consider this breaking the rules and make Eren end it. He hated the thought that Eren might never come over here like this again. He gave Eren some coffee and locked up the rest of the apartment before they left.

*

Apparently, Eren was really adored at temple. There was a section of older women who attacked him with hugs and well wishes as they went to take their seat. He looked around. _Things have changed so much._ He sat with Eren and quietly prepared himself for the ritual ahead. Eren held his hand and exuded energy that was different from any other he’d sensed from him. Levi was beginning to figure out that Eren had descended from a very interesting set of ancestors. He wondered what Erwin was doing right now. He’d never be caught dead in a house of worship. 

They began and Eren passed him a book. Levi looked like he was offended, “I don’t need a book.” Eren smirked, “Ohhh okay, my bad.” Eren and Levi went through the prayers and Eren secretly listened for any mistakes Levi might make. Levi’s Hebrew was different. It was strange but beautiful. He also spoke Aramaic better than the rabbi. Eren found himself even more enraptured by Dr. Ackermann and his mysterious abilities. Black had never appealed more.

*

An hour later Levi started to drive them to a kosher restaurant and Eren felt a little guilty, “Well, Sabbeth isn’t over yet. Driving to temple is one thing…” Levi snorted, “You’re adorable.” 

“What?” 

“You’re a dork, shut up.” 

Levi looked over, “Were you on the phone yesterday morning?” Eren looked over, “Yeah.” Levi thought that was odd, “Who were you talking to?” “Erwin.” Levi’s brow furrowed, “Why? What on earth...are you two actually _friends?!_ ” Levi looked confused, “Yeah, Erwin is the coolest.” Levi pouted, “He’s not cool.” 

“Uh, Dr. Ackermann, Dr. Smith is fucking cool and you know it.” 

“How?!” 

“One, his jaw could sink the titanic. Two, his eyes are where we all go when we die. Heaven lives in those eyes. Three, you just want him to like you and fuck you really nice. Four, his voice is like sweet molasse. Five, he is smart. Six, he writes books. Seven, he plays neato strategy games. Eight, he’s handsome as sin. Nine, he likes kittens.” Levi stared at him after they parked the car, “He’s literally just over-warmed shit.” Eren pouted, “That’s not fair, Dr. Ackerman.” Levi slapped him, “Call me Levi, brat, or I’ll start beating you to death even if it is Shabbat.” Eren bit his lip, “Mmmm not much of threat if I want it.”

Levi reached over and brought their lips together, “Brat, call me Levi and I’ll give you something special.” Eren pulled back, “Mmmm still not sold, Dr. Ackermann.” He got out of the car and they went inside to eat. 

Levi wanted to ask Eren more about his life but he thought it was in poor taste now, “You want to ask me shit, don’t you?” Levi blinked, “I’m afraid I enjoy the pain too much.” Eren shrugged, “I’d like to know anything about you.” Levi inhaled, “Well, I was born in the old city. I am a black. I was the only black that...it's complicated.” Eren’s brow furrowed and then there was a light of understanding, “Oh,” he looked at his hands on the table. The waitress came and took their drink orders and he looked up, “That’s one of the women. The two women who watch over you. But, who is…..” Levi couldn't believe how good of a seer he was.

“Levi, what was your mother like?” Levi’s heart thumped, he started to sweat, his chest felt like it was being crushed. Eren reached out, “You’re sweating. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Levi shook his head, “My...mother is….my mother is….she’s a very frightening and powerful thing. I….don’t know how you’d describe my mother.” He thought he might pass out so he opened the collar of his shirt and took his suit jacket off. Eren was worried and moved the water towards him. “I’m sorry.” 

Levi drank the water, “My mother is a demon.” He mumbled it and Eren blinked, “Hm? What was that?” Levi couldn’t believe he even said it, “My mother….is a demon.” Eren kept staring, “Like, a literal demon or she acts like one?” Levi took another breath, “She’s a literal demon.” Eren sat back and nodded his head looking around, “A real demon...this is pretty normal?” 

“No, not at all.” 

“Would I know her from any lore or?” 

‘Yes, you might.” 

“Is she….Isis?” 

“No, Isis was a bitch. She’s older.” 

“Older….” 

“Really, really old.” 

“How old are you?” 

“I…..was around.” 

Eren leaned forward, “Oh my God, Levi! Around for what?” 

Levi shook his hand in the air dismissively, “For things.” 

“When were you born? Please, tell me. I’ll tell you anything if you tell me. Facts for facts.” 

“970 BCE.” 

Eren felt like he’d been punched in the gut, “Wow….you’re so old…..you’re so fucking old...goddamn...you’re ancient. That….you’ve fucked a lot of people.” 

“How do you know how many people I’ve fucked?” 

“That’s why you’re basically an olympian fucker. I mean, have you fucked a lot of people?” 

“I’ve indulged from century to century. No need to be worried. You’re not the worst I’ve had….definitely not the best.” He smirked and that deflated Eren. He wasn’t being completely honest. Eren was up there. Maybe a little higher than he’d like him to know. He was young and full of potential. “Dr. Ackermann, you get to ask a question.” 

Levi thought carefully, “What were your parents like?” 

“Oh, wow, they were in love, seriously. I get my temper from my mother and she’d start nagging my dad and I think he loved it. He knew if she was nagging she cared. And well, let me be honest my mother wasn’t nagging. She was telling me and him the truth and we were just willfully ignoring her advice. I should have been a better son. My father would feel guilty about working so much and gave her gifts to let her know he cared and missed her. They had this standing thing, though. They called each other at nine O’clock on the dot every night they were separated and I’d sometimes walk into my mother’s office and they’d just be on the phone, not even talking.”

Eren smiled, “What were your parents like? You had a mother and father.” Levi clicked his tongue behind his teeth, “My father is dead but my mother is...it’s very hard to explain.” 

“Do you see her often?” 

“No, I can only…..It had to become this way.” He picked at his clothes, “My mother is Lilith. My father was David.” Eren fainted.

He woke up with Levi’s hands on his face, “Erenush, please, don’t pass out before I’ve had the pleasure of beating you.” He smirked and Eren’s heart fluttered while Levi sat back down, “The appetizer came and I got you some tea.” Levi moved the cup towards him and Eren put his thoughts back together, “King David was your father?’ Levi nodded, “And Solomon my brother.” Eren grabbed a napkin and then a few pieces of food, “Did David...love Lilith?” 

“He did. My parents loved each other in secret till his death. It was a complicated childhood. As you know, all children that Lilith bore were killed. My mother is the original black vampire. It is from her they come. She created Estries, women vampires, and they were the first black vampires. They had children and populated but my mother only had me. I was the only one she was able to hide from the angels because my father was beloved by God. I was attached to the black in life while witnessing the white in it. But, you know about her probably…..” Eren nodded, “I mean, I’m pulling on some distant lore.” 

“My mother was created with Adam. They were created equal. However, he wanted her to be subservient and she rebelled. That’s why Eve was created. Lilith went off and had countless spawn with other demons. Her spawn with them was not able to exist in this world and the angels slayed all that they could. The Estries were not her children and therefore, they were allowed to live. When she had me it changed her.” 

“How?” 

“My father said she was so soft and kind while pregnant. When she would feel me kick, she would want him to feel and she would sometimes cry. She’d never carried a baby as long as me. She would sing to me, painted a nursery, and made all sorts of protective incantations for me and my safety. She was worried the angels would come again. He said Solomon knew of me and even he sensed a change in her. She protected him, you know, from murder.” Eren didn’t know that, “No, what?!” Levi nodded, “Other concubines wanted Solomon dead. They wanted me dead. My days were numbered.”

Eren smiled, “What happened?” 

“Well, the angels did come. She took me to where the temple had been and hid me. She kept me underground for so long and my black grew stronger and stronger. My father pleaded with God for the angels to stop. Finally, a deal was made. I could live. The only child of Lilith could live freely as the black prince and son of Abraham if only she would return to the world of demons. My father wept. He put sackcloth and ashes on. I fasted. I pleaded. I prayed. She was granted one last kindness. She could remain until my father’s death.”

“Why his and not yours?” 

“Because I am a vampire. I’m not even just a black vampire. I’m a royal prince and my black is much blacker than others. I will not die save for a few very rare exceptions. But, my father was an outlaw king who often went to war. They figured he’d die sooner rather than later. They were right. When he passed you could hear her screams all throughout Israel. All of the mirrors broke. The wells ran red with blood. The ground yielded no crops. There was much suffering and I was sad. My heart was broken. I was losing my mother and I lost my father. She held me to her and would not release me till the angels threatened to tear me apart.” 

Levi was very far away, lost in his memories, “Eren, I lived through temples being rebuilt and then destroyed again. I was there for the siege of Jerusalem and I was sent to Babylonia. I returned and was cast out again and again. I left and went to Spain and then France. From there I migrated to Germany and Poland. Then the Ukraine for a while. I came to Russia and then I grew angry so I went back to Germany. That’s when Paris called me and I remained there for a long time.” 

“I…” Eren smiled, ‘I want to know more I’ve used up all my questions I’m sure.” 

“Why do you want to become white?” 

Eren paused, “I don’t know if I do. I’d rather be black. I mean, Armin is white and that’s the luck of the draw. But, I’m not suited for white. I’m not special enough for that kind of thing. Making people feel good and all that isn’t for me. I don’t really care for people. I like what I like and I also don’t think everyone is even worth being allowed to live. Armin and I are shaped by similar but different experiences. They have affected him in his way and affected me in mine.”

“Why did your parents adopt? Could your mother not have more than one child.?” 

“No, they only wanted one. They adopted Mikasa because of the nature in which she was orphaned and because of the nature in which they were involved and more specifically the nature in which I was involved.” 

“Kid, you gotta explain.” 

“My father was her parent’s physician. Her mother had been feeling unwell and her dad had just recovered from the flu and was an old friend. My dad offered to make a house call because if she wasn’t coming down with the flu they thought she could be pregnant. Mikasa was home and sewing. Two men forced their way into their home and brutally murdered her parents. My father and I appeared on the scene and since it was a farm with many buildings my father told me to stay put and went looking for Mikasa.”

“I thought he was taking too long and the police wouldn’t get there for at least thirty minutes due to the remote nature of the farm. So, I went to a building or two, found a knife, and saw the men through the windows discussing something. I knocked on the door and pretended to be lost. They let me in and I killed the first man. The other attacked me and the knife fell away. He was choking me and after pleading with her she got up and killed him to save me. A third man had been waiting in their car and came inside only for us to attack him as well. All in all, three were dead but she was safe and I was too. The police got there after almost an hour. She’d have been dead or kidnapped by then.”

“My father was pretty angry but after discussing it with my mother and the police they decided to take her in. Her father was an old friend of my parents and they had no other family. She’d have been sent to the orphanage or put in foster care. We were happy.” 

“How...how old were you when you killed three men?” 

“Eight.” 

Levi stared in silence. Their food came and Eren started eating waiting for him to process it, “Eren?” 

“Yes?” 

“Stay tonight.” 

“You know, I’m running out of clothes.” 

“I have clothes, idiot. Stay.” 

“Are you begging?” 

“Ha, I’ll drop you at your town house you fucking piece of shit.” 

“Dr. Ackermann, you haven’t fucked me violently yet.” 

“There’s an alley outside.” 

“Hmmm that sounds like a plan but there’s a nest at home.” 

He’d hit him where it hurt, “Fine.” *** 

Erwin nuzzled his face in Armin’s hair, “Can we get this for Lev?” He held up some toys while Erwin pushed the buggy, “We sure can.” Armin danced ahead of him in the aisles, “Armin?” Armin paused, “Yes?” Erwin was nervous, “Are you really having fun doing this?” Armin’s brow furrowed, “Um...errands?” Erwin nodded his head, “Yeah, I mean, errands are not sexy or fun.” Armin smiled, “For someone like me, this is fun.” Erwin cocked his head to the side, “What do you mean?” 

Armin walked back over, “Erwin,” his voice a whisper, “I wasn’t allowed to leave the orphanage for any reason save grave medical emergencies from 10 to 13. From 13-18 I buckled down and started looking at scholarships and plotted my way out. I was at that age only allowed to go from the orphanage to school and then sometimes the gas station.” Erwin stopped pushing the buggy, “Have you ever been on a vacation or anywhere, really?” Armin shook his head, “No, Eren and I want to go to the ocean. It’s something we used to talk about in order to motivate us not to give up when times got tough.” Erwin wanted to just cry. Sure, he was normally traveling because of the government but he at least went on vacations and to the store and did other normal things.

“Armin, let’s get the things and then we’re gunna go home. I want to know more about you.” Armin was a little defensive, “I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?” Erwin shook his head, “God, no. I just want to know more about you because that’s just not at all what I would have thought. I just want to go home and ask questions and not in some public place.” Armin bit his bottom lip, “Okay.” 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Yeah.” 

“For just food or?” 

“Oh um, Erwin, you got to be a lot more smooth than that. Hahaha.” 

“That was a little ridiculous.” 

“Really it was. But, yeah for both but I can’t do anything about that other one so let’s get some cheesy fries and blue rare steaks.” 

They went to a stake house and sat in a booth together. Erwin pulled him close, “What’s your favorite book?” Armin nearly exploded, “Not even a little fair. I’d say….I love a lot...but I reread often ummm Night, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Draußen vor der Tür a lot.” 

“That’s a nice combination. I love Night and Victor Hugo really has a talent. What is Draußen vor der Tür?” 

“Oh my God…” 

Erwin listened to Armin give a detailed summary of each text, list theories, peer reviews, and almost everything else in the world he could. Erwin loved it. Armin was so smart, so passionate, so similar but yet he had this empathetic way of understanding people more than Erwin could. He didn’t think it was just because he was white, either. 

“Armin, you’re so beautiful. Your mind is so beautiful.” 

“You’re just trying to butter me up.” 

“Is it working?” 

“Nope.” 

Armin stole his dessert and Erwin could only laugh. * 

Somehow they always ended up like this. 

Armin was on his stomach while Erwin spanked him and fingered him roughly, “Baby, you fucking squirm. Squirm all you want because you’re not getting anywhere.” He chuckled and Armin panted, “Mmmm.” He closed his eyes and Erwin stood up tossing him on the bed before moving behind him to eat his ass.

Armin could stay like this for hours. That wasn’t an exaggeration. His heat was fast approaching and walking around horney and disgruntled wasn’t fun. He enjoyed how he moved against him. “Erwin, please.” Erwin pulled back, “Shush, baby.” He sat up, pushed Armin down by the hips and then slide inside of him. Armin’s breathy moans made him leaned forward to be closer to those sounds. He moved steadily, enjoying Armin’s body and how it shivered and moved against his.

He rolled Armin over eventually. Armin’s mouth was open cutely. Erwin leaned over him, hips snapping. Armin pulled his head closer, “Choke me?’ Erwin wanted to do that. He wanted to do that badly, “Sure, baby.” He choked Armin and when they came he watched as Armin fingered himself until Erwin became hard again. Armin was a little nympho and he was enjoying it.

Erwin dried off as Armin crawled back in the bed freshly showered and now with Lev in his arms, “I love you!” Lev purred and nuzzled against him, “I mean, don’t tell Erwin but you’re why I come over.” Erwin smiled, “Baby, why didn’t they let you leave?” Armin looked up, “Because I might have...never came back maybe?” Erwin smiled, “You’re so smart. I bet you wouldn’t have.” Armin continued to pet Lev. He looked angelic. Maybe he was attracted to the angelic whites because of their otherworldly existence. 

“I think I love you.” Erwin didn’t mean to say it, “I’m sorry, that was really unexpected. I mean, you know nothing of me.”

Armin was giddy and Erwin noticed, “Are you blushing? Are you?!” Armin moved and went under the covers. Erwin joined him and sighed, “You’re such a cutie.” Armin smiled, “I’d like to watch Love It or List It.” He nodded, “We can do that.” He grabbed the remote and turned Netflix on, “You know, my mother died when I was six. She was German.” Armin looked over, “Really?” 

“Yeah, she was really pretty. A beautiful woman, actually. She had a rare autoimmune disease and she got sick and then sicker and then….it was too late. My father took it really hard.” Armin moved closer, “What was she like? What was your father like?” Erwin hummed, “My mother was an artist. My father was a professor. He wrote a lot of books and my mother did some of the illustrations. My father loved my mother and never dated after she passed.” 

“How did he pass?” 

“Well, it was actually….he was shot by a student.” 

“What?!” 

“He was shot by a student. A student came to campus and shot a girl in my father’s class that he liked but she didn’t feel the same way. My father went to her and tried to convince him to stop while the other students got out of the class and to safety. Then he shot my father and himself.” 

“Oh God, Erwin.” 

“It affected me a lot. It’s one of the reasons I went into the marines. He was in the army and stationed in Germany. That’s where he met my mother and how that all happened.” Erwin pulled Armin closer and they were silent, “My mother and father would die if they knew I’d gone into the military.” 

“Why?” 

“Because, they’d say it would force me to lose my humanity.” 

“Did it?” 

“Yeah...it really did.” 

“What happened?” 

“I lost myself. The tours never ended. I never got to come home but for a few semesters and I taught to forget and I wrote books while touring. I tried to put it all into perspective but you can’t put things like that into perspective.” Armin smoothed his hand through his hair, “Have you ever asked if Levi actually likes doing bad things?” Erwin paused, ‘I think he does.” 

“Do you?’ 

He thought about the boy he sliced in half. He’d felt good then. But now? No. He felt horrible, “No, only when I’m most disgusted with myself.” Armin looked down at their feet under the blanket, “You know, it’s weird. I feel like you really just want to be good. Like, I feel like you’re always striving for that but sometimes your fail. That’s normal. I’m not always good but I try to be. I don’t like threatening and killing. I like cookies and kittens, books and fireplaces, and routine and slightly controlled wild deviation. Eren likes freedom, wildness, a loose routine, and he likes to indulge in the bad. He’s not a bad person but he understands it and it’s always been a struggle because I feel like I’m trying to make him become something he’s just not suited for.”

Erwin hummed, “If either of us became white or black, would that mean we’d change inside completely?” 

“Noooooo, it’s not like that. You can’t change who you really are.” 

“Are we even compatible or is this puppy love?” 

Armin giggled, “I don’t know why you think I love you. You said you loved me. Not the other way around.” Erwin paused, “Oh, I’m a stupid man.” Armin raised his eyebrow, “Yes, yes you are.” Erwin rolled over, “So, you do or don’t love me?” Armin shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m not so sure.” Erwin was upset, he didn’t like being denied, “Well, can you give me a hint?” 

“No.” 

“Please?” 

“No.” 

“Just, baby, come on…” 

“I think I revoke the baby card. I’m not your baby. I’m not even sure if I like you or am just, you know, waiting on Eren.” 

Erwin was crushed, “ARMIN! WE WATCHED DISNEY TOGETHER! WE WENT TO A PATHFINDER CONVENTION!” 

“You might not be man enough for me. I want a mate that’s a mate, you know?” 

Erwin paused, thinking, “Are you-” 

“never.” 

“Then-” 

“but you can’t” 

“that’s not” 

“it might” 

“you” 

“yeah, no” 

“Then why” 

“Ceaser.” 

They went silent but even Lev knew they were silently speaking. Armin and Erwin were mentally on the same level and they were enjoying the new challenge of outdoing their partner. Armin withheld affection and it drove Erwin wild. Erwin chased Armin and it made him feel loved. Lev purred between them, thinking, _my humans are so stupid._

*

Armin pointed to the picture on the computer screen, “This one.” Erwin smiled, “I chose that one, too.” They were playing a game to test their intelligence level. They’d played trivia, made a pie, drank wine, and now they were just enjoying each other. Armin had a suspicion about Erwin he wanted to test, “Are you into being submissive?” Erwin paused, “I don’t normally do that.” Armin smirked, “I didn’t ask what you normally did.” His voice was sinful.

Erwin looked over, “You couldn't even begin to dominate me.” 

Armin could feel the quickening of his blood, “Erwin, you don’t know the first thing about what I’m capable of.” 

He devoured Erwin with his gaze. Erwin felt a pull, a need to please. He was compelled and he resisted. Armin was on the couch on his stomach while Erwin sat on the floor. Armin lifted up slowly and then moved forward, his hand took Erwin’s chin and he slowly draped himself over him. Pushing him down on his back, “If I wanted to kill you, I could.” He regarded him, turning his head from side to side, popping his neck. 

Erwin’s eyes were wide, his body thrummed with blood. 

Armin’s hand smoothed his hair back, “I think you’d like if I beat you around a little.” He slapped him harshly. 

Erwin tried to bring himself back but Armin slapped the other side. His lip bleeding and Armin hooked his fingers in his cheek and pulled, “Pretty little mouth you’ve got. I love to watch it when you lecture. Such pretty pink lips.” He rolled his hips, “You’re such a pretty little sissy boy.” Erwin hated how turned on that made him, “You like that. You like when I call you a sissy boy.” Armin stood up. He placed his foot on Erwin’s stomach and pushed enough to make him groan. He kicked him in the slide harshly.

Erwin moaned. 

He kept on till he had him curled in a ball on his side, “Pretty sissy boy sure is weak.” 

He put him back on his back and sat down again straddling him, “I’m still stretched from the quickie we had in the shower. I think I’ll take my pleasure from a little sissy bitch like you but you won’t come, oh no. You won’t come at all.” He started to pull Erwin’s pants down. His cock was rock hard and weeping. Armin loved it. It was perfect. He tied one of the ribbons off of the gift basket Erwin had opened around it. It had been given to him for being a great teacher by a graduating student. Erwin had accepted it because of the rare chocolates.

He tied his cock and then took his pants off. 

Armin rocked on Erwin’s cock, bobbed on and off, swerved his hips, and made all manner of sounds. Erwin was slapped repeatedly, choked. His eyes ran with tears as Armin rode him, “You’re cock feels good, sissy boy.” He kissed him, pushed his shirt up with his hands and then moved down to bite his nipples. Erwin moaned and cried out while Armin moved back up. His lips were by his ears, “I could drain you right now. You couldn’t do a damn thing. You see a harmless blond little boy, I know you do. But, you have no idea the danger you’re in. You smell, you smell, shit, so fucking good. I want to kill you. I want to eat you, savor you, feel you. I want to live in those precious moments that your blood runs past my teeth into my mouth. Those seconds of heartbeats and weakening pulse.”

Armin was cruel. 

He came but left Erwin without release. Erwin thought he was in hell but a hell he wanted to be in. *** 

On Sunday, Erwin and Armin went to the occult bookstore at The Third Temple. He smiled at Thomas who cocked his head to the side with a sly look on his face, “How may I help you?” Armin shrugged, “Are there any books you’d recommend to me and maybe even some….” He was hesitant. Erwin moved forward from behind a table of hands, the bones bleached white, “Vampire houses and lineages.” 

Thomas paused, “I think I might know just the thing.” He disappeared and then returned with a few books, “You two look around while I grab some things.” Erwin grabbed Armin by the waist and giggled. Armin broke free and disappeared among the books. “Armin?” Erwin smiled but Armin could not see him. He pulled a few books off the shelf and revealed Erwin’s face, “Silk or terry cloth?” 

“Silk, you peasant.” 

“WWII or Vietnam?” 

“WWII!” 

“White tile or black tile?” 

“Both but in a-” 

“Honeycomb pattern.” 

“Shit, Erwin. That’s so hot.” 

Erwin smiled, “My God, you’re perfect.” 

Armin blushed, “Hardly.” 

Erwin found a few interesting things on mating behaviors and family dynamics that he’d not seen before. But, when he opened the pages, “Armin, this book is empty.” Armin walked over, “Oh um, no it’s not.” Erwin blinked and then closed it, “Can you write things only vampires can see?” Armin blinked, “Yes.” He smiled wickedly, “Oh, you wanna read up on mating and family. How sweet. For me or Levi?” Erwin grinned, “Baby, will you read it to me?” 

“Why would I waste my time if you’re just going to plan your family with that old ass black vamp, Levi von grumptapus?” Erwin burst into laughter, “I cannot handle how adorable you are.” Armin frowned, “Good bye, sir. I’ll get my packages and leave.” Erwin turned around and kept browsing. He found some sexy and intamite things that made him curious about the uses of them and who he could use them on. He heard Armin talk with Thomas but he didn’t pay much attention. His phone rang. 

“Hello?” 

“What the fuck are you doing, old bastard?” 

“I’m at The Third Temple bookstore.” 

“What? Why?” 

“I like books and this is a rather exotic place.” 

“I guess. How is your weekend?” 

“Are you inquiring about me and my well being? Levi!” 

“Would you rather shoot yourself with an old musket far range or fall into a fault line?” 

“Levi…...musket.” 

“Well, that's not what I expected. I was thinking about making some sort of special topics class about Russian Monarchs and Nobles that kill. I thought you would find it unsavory.” 

“I do. I'm interested, though.” 

“We need an intern for sorting all of our paper files and making them digital.” 

“Hey! I LIKE MY PAPER SYSTEM!” 

“Tough shit, I made the position already. I'm sick of needing something only to realize you've got it in a filing cabinet. Really, if you didn't have your looks you'd have nothing, you lecherous pig.” 

“Sounds like tsundere repressed love but ok.” 

“WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?” 

“I don't know. I have seen the kids on facebook tagging things like that.” 

“What….is facebook?” 

“Levi, are you serious? I'm not judging but….yeah, I am.” 

“I don't keep up with that stuff.” 

“It has important social and cultural significance!” 

“Trust me, when I tell you something isn't going to be a big deal, it isn't. People will not be talking about this in 100 years.” 

“Well, thank God I won't see that. I'm going to die cool and hip.” 

“Are you?” 

“Where are you?” 

“Busy...but we always talk on Sundays.” 

Erwin smiled, “Yeah, we always talk on Sundays.” * 

Eren couldn’t move. Levi had fucked him so violently his body was in a state of lethargy. Levi had a warm bath ready for him. He picked him up and Eren screamed in pain. Levi cringed but knew he’d feel better soon. He didn’t know why he cared. _I guess the brat has grown on me._ Eren was shaking as he was lowered into the water, Levi laid his head gently on the rim of the tub and Eren closed his eyes, “This is how I die.” 

“Hmmm was it worth it?” 

Levi’s voice was so dark and heavy. He sounded so decadent.

“Yes, sir. It really was.” 

Eren whimpered when Levi leaned over and moved his hand out of the water. Levi’s eyes were piercing, “Want me to make you feel better?” Eren watched as he slowly sucked on his fingers and licked the back of his hand tenderly. There was a moment when he felt a shivering sensation move across the water when he allowed drool to enter into it. Eren started to feel much better as Levi washed him and took care of him.

It wasn’t until they were in the nest when Levi licked and nuzzled him that he understood, “Your venom...it can heal?” Levi nodded, “It can kill, it can heal. It is what it is.” Eren rolled over to look at him, “What was your favorite century?” Levi sighed, “That’s hard. I liked….” he thought about her and that made him smile, “1770s-1850s Paris. It was the medical center of the world. Finally, humans were breaking out and leaving the mysticism of their church behind. It was amazing the things they discovered and I spent hours in lectures and hospitals.”

Eren smiled, “Can you help me pass my EMT test?” Levi pinched his nose, “That would be nothing for me.” He pulled Eren closer and smelled him, “Have you ever wanted something badly in your life?” Eren hummed, “Yep.” Levi looked at his chest, “What was it?” 

“To see the ocean.” 

Levi looked confused, “What about the ocean is so hard to get?” 

“We weren’t allowed to go anywhere when we went to the orphanage and I’ve never been. Armin has never been. Mikasa went but it was without me. We used to get suicidal and then just think “let’s get to the ocean, the ocean, the ocean, ocean, ocean, ocean…” Levi understood, “And you’ve never been? He’s never taken you?” Eren laughed, “Armin doesn’t take. I take.” He chuckled and Levi pulled him closer, “Are you always the leader?” Eren sighed, “With Armin? Yeah, unless he’s moving me from the shadows. He’s pretty manipulative and cunning. I don’t say that in a negative way but I’m not always as blind as I act. It would be nice for a change not to lead.” 

Levi buried his nose in the crook of his neck, “Did you ever mate before, Dr. Ackermann?” Levi pulled back, “If you keep calling me that!” He growled the threat and Eren gave him a shit eating grin. “Call me Levi. I’ll give you whatever you want.” Eren smiled triumphantly, “I want you to answer twenty questions honestly about anything.” Levi deadpanned, “Joy…...deal.” Eren pushed away from him and Levi gave him a confused look. “Levi,” he loved how he said his name, “have you never played twenty questions?” Levi bristled, “Am I dumb little brat born in the 90s? No!”

“Oh, wow, be glad your bite is so much worse than your bark. Well, normally we each get to take turns asking questions till we get to twenty. Some people do fourty, so twenty each but since it’s just me and I feel like you’d get annoyed with forty let’s do twenty. You have to answer whatever I ask. If I think you’re not, then I guess I’ll leave.” Levi sighed, “Okay. Begin the firing squad.” 

“Have you ever been in love?” 

“Yes, what kind of question is that?” 

“Did you ever mate before? Can’t you re-mate if your mate dies?” 

“That’s two questions.” 

“Okay, I’ll add a third, do you believe in true mates?” 

Levi blinked, “I never mated. I’ve been close. If your mate dies and it was not your “true” mate then you can re-mate. True mates are real. You can tell they are your true mate through a few things. Also, referring to the second question, if they die you carry this indescribable pain that never leaves. It’s the clearest sign that they have passed on. It also is why it’s nearly impossible to re-mate. I’ve only heard of two vampires ever remating after their true mate passed and it took centuries.” 

“Who did you try to mate?” 

Levi really squirmed, “I tried to mate Erwin the other night but it didn’t work out.” 

“There was another one….that’s the other woman!” 

“How do you know?” 

‘I don’t know. I always know things.” 

“She was a nurse. Her family was forcibly converted to Catholicism and because she was different they were worried about her. Her father and mother told her than nuns were allowed to be healers and they sent her off hoping she’d find a love of the lord and be silent. Unfortunately, most “healers” cared nothing for science and they used their positions as nurses to “minister” to the patients as they died. She wanted to know and use science.She ran away from the convent, returned to her Judaism, and then she dressed as a male to enter into school with a few rich patrons helping her and that’s where I met her.” 

Eren smiled, “In a class?” 

“Yes and no. I saw her in the classes but it wasn’t until I was looking for blood that I spoke to her. She directed me to the lost causes ward only after I had agreed that I would let her research me.” 

“What!? Why did you agree?” 

“She was…..like no one I’d ever met.” 

“She sounds like it. How would you describe her?” 

“I think she was persistent, stubborn, intrinsically motivated, passionate, clever, unorthodox, odd, intelligent, inventive, and she had a smile and laugh that so beautiful it made my emotions soar.” It looked like the air had escaped Levi for a second, there was such pain behind his eyes and Eren hurt for him. He reached over and took his hand, “How did she die, Levi?” 

“She died in the French Revolution of 1848. We were separated. I had been taken by vampires working with the royal family. They’d bled me nearly dry and tortured me. I barely got away. She had been at the hospital when the rioters overran the city. There was blood in the streets and I had been waiting on turning her till she was ready to leave the city….We never got to leave the city. She’d been attacked trying to prevent patients from being stabbed in their beds. I got to her and she was so close to death. I was dying, too. I was so weak I would black out frequently on my way to the hospital. She turned to me and told me to finish turning her so that I could live. She made me promise to live. She said, it’d work out for me. She’d make sure of it. I don’t want to go into more detail.”

He went silent, his eyes wet, his lip trembled, and he wouldn’t raise his head to look at Eren. Eren gave his hand a squeeze. “What was her name?” He looked at Levi and he seemed to brighten, “It was fucking horrible.” Eren laughed shortly, “My God, what a thing to say.” Levi snorted, “She wanted me to call her Hanji. I hated that name.” 

“Was it her legal name?” 

“No! Her legal name was so much better. Hannah Idit Zoe. I love that name, Idit. She hid Zoe for a long time since it’s hellenized but Jewish. She went by Louise, Hanji Louise. Such a random thing. Why she did anything that she ever did was beyond me.” Eren seemed a little confused, “I’ve seen that name.” Eren opened his drive and started looking at some of the ancestors papers, “I have a few Louise family members.” Levi got up to go look at the scanned copies of the genealogy that Eren had made him. Levi started looking through with Eren sitting in his lap. He was shirtless and Levi would press his lips gently to Eren’s shoulder blade while his eyes searched the papers.

Eren felt at home within his arms. 

Levi liked holding him, “Here…..oh my God….” 

“Shit, Levi.” 

“I...how...how did I miss this?” 

Eren took a deep breath, “She had a baby.” 

Levi had experienced all sorts of strange things in his long life. Nothing was ever out of the question but this explained much. “She was a seer, too….I forgot to say that but...I had forgotten that….I….Eren…” Eren turned around and kissed him, “Shut up, Levi.”


	12. Choices

Armin crawled on top of Erwin’s chest, “Yo, feed me.” He smiled and Erwin chuckled, books and papers all around them, “I have to grade papers.” 

“I’ll grade them.” 

“Will you, baby? 

“Yes.” He started grabbing them and Erwin prepped food. He was impressed with how fast Armin was and how comfortable he was with him. Erwin wasn’t tired of Armin. He liked being with him and the comfortable silence. Sometimes he felt like that with Levi and sometimes he felt drained in a bad way. He felt like he was never going to be good enough for him.

Erwin looked over at Armin and smiled, “Are you happy?” Armin turned his head and smiled, “I am.” Erwin was feeling bold, “If we mated would we be able to have children? Some of the books weren't clear.” Armin almost coughed on air, “Yeah...we would but it's difficult.” 

“How so?” 

“Well, we have heats that happen every month and they’re not that bad. A little annoying but similar to a female ovulating. But, we’re not ovulating unless we’re female. So, we all have two heats a year that are strictly for conception purposes. Basically, there is an opportunity that either mate could provide the perfect habitat for a child.” 

“What happens biologically?” 

“Well, a womb forms and the body shifts. A thin lining appears and,” 

“How do you poop?’ 

“Wow, okay yeah so do you want the details?” 

“I want them all.” 

“So, yeah, seed is deposited in the rectum, but it travels to the lining if it’s formed through another sphincter that is there just for conception. When you turn, that’ll appear there for you too. That spintor, while you’re in heat, is the only thing that your rectum opening leads to. You cannot poop while in heat. You normally poop a lot the first few days before. Heats only last about two days. Sometimes one or three. If you have a mate it will probably sync but also you can have flash heats if you’re just really in love and really compatible. True mates have flash heats a lot.” 

“Okay, so if you get pregnant then some normal stuff happens like an umbilical cord forms and the baby grows, blah blah, the sphincter closes and the small intestines is righted till birth. Normal human gestation is 40 weeks but it’s only 30 weeks for vampires. We heal and are genetically different so it changes the game a bit.” Erwin thought about it, “Could I get pregnant?” Armin smiled, “Yeah.” Erwin frowned, “Are there pills? Birth control for vampires?” Armin laughed, “No, sorry.” 

Erwin sat down next to him, “What’s your finances look like?” 

“They good.” Armin raised an eyebrow, “Why you askin’?” 

Erwin smiled, “Levi created a position for an aid in the department. I think I know just who is going to fill it.” He kissed Armin’s cheek but he pulled away, “How will I know that it’ll cover my rent?” Erwin crawled forward, “If you’ve got your finances sorted then why is that a problem?” Armin put Lev in front of his face, “Tell your daddy to leave me alone.” Lev blinked and then opened his mouth for one short defiant, “MEWWWW.” Erwin kissed his nose, “Cutie.” Armin giggled and then wrapped his arms around Erwin, “I’ll take the position but only so I can continue to pass your classes.” *** 

Eren’s lips barely left his as they sat on the couch. Levi had him in his lap, his hands holding Levi’s face as he slowly moved against him. Levi’s right hand was on the back of his head, his left moved up Eren’s arm soothingly. He enjoyed this long weekend with Eren here. It made him wonder what it would be like to keep him around permanently. 

Levi’s phone rang and he pulled away from Eren. He smoothed his hand through his messy brown hair and got up to the take the call. Eren laid back down on the couch and texted Armin. Armin was asking if he was at home yet and Eren played it off that he’d stayed with Jean. He texted Jean to encourage him to lie for him. Armin didn’t need to know what he was up to. Levi was talking in German and Eren could understand but he just didn’t care and it didn’t really make any sense.

When he returned he laid back on the couch and snuggled closer to Eren. His hand rested on his cheek, “What was that for?” Levi shrugged, “I’ve gotten permission to go to Germany to do research.” Eren frowned, “For like a long time or like permanently?” Levi smoothed his hand more along his jaw before popping Eren sharply, “Why you gotta look like that, kid?” Eren pouted more, “I….what are you…” 

“No, what were you going to say?” 

“I like you.” 

“Oh. Ew.” 

“I like you a lot lot.” 

“Shut up.” 

“What are you researching?” 

Levi smiled wickedly, “I’m writing a history book on a crime.” 

“Which one?” 

“Hinterkaifeck.” 

Eren’s eyes were huge, he whispered, “I…..love…..that mystery. Armin and I spent hours looking it up and trying to figure it out.” Levi was surprised, “Armin?” Eren shook from excitement, “YES! We were obsessed with it.” Levi listened as Eren rambled on and on but he didn’t care. He liked how his lips looked, they were similar in shape to hers but even more like a heart, his eyes lit up when he was excited like her, he got away with himself like her, he was a part of her. He was glad they’d investigated so much the other day. 

Levi and Eren had decided to get his other materials. Levi had stood up, grabbed his keys and then heard Eren, “Um are you not going to wait on me?” Levi turned around, “That would break the rules.” Eren had smiled, “Quick thinking.” Eren had discovered that rules and logic were very Levi and he followed them unless he was specifically looking to make havoc. Eren thought about the fact he didn’t have his keys but Levi didn’t give a shit. He could open doors without even trying.

He’d arrived to find an empty house and a destroyed room. Levi blinked and then closed his eyes, “Filthy fucking brat.” He cleaned his room and grabbed the files before snooping around. Armin and Eren had photos at all ages but that was it. They were all they had. He didn’t even see any of the mysterious Mikasa. That was concerning. It wasn’t until he found an album specifically with her name on it that he paused. 

Levi flipped through and felt lonely. He had nothing like this. He had time and sadism.

Levi was also extremely hungry.

When he got back to the house he went to the kitchen. Eren came out of the bedroom wearing some of his clothes. “Can I have a plastic bag?” Levi stared, “No. I don’t keep plastic bags unless they’re garbage bags or rolls of plastic for blood clean up.” 

“But, like not even a Walmart bag?” 

“The world is not going to save itself, Eren.” 

“Oh my God do you bring cloth bags places?” 

“I do.” 

“Fuck you’re so extra.” 

Levi stared, “What does that mean?” Eren gawked, “OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SO EXTRA AF!” Levi recoiled, “What the fuck are you saying? Are you having a stroke?” Eren came towards him, “Do you seriously not know the hip and new slang?’ Levi scoffed, “Eren, if I kept up with all the slang over the centuries I’d still be comparing good times to the number sheep one has.” Eren smiled, “God, you’re such a cutie.” Levi frowned, “Shut up. Why do you need the bag?” 

“To put my dirty clothes in.” 

Levi looked like he might have a stroke, “You have this angry vein…” Levi huffed, “Eren, I have a washing machine.” Eren grew sheepish, “I don’t want to impose.” Levi rolled his eyes, “Put them in my hamper. I’m going to do a load in a while. I’m hungry, are you?” Eren shrugged and smiled, ‘I’m always hungry.” Levi started making food and Eren stared while sitting at the island, “Brat, stop staring.” Eren blinked, “What are you going to do about it?” 

“Burn your face on the eye of this stove.” 

“I’d love it.” 

“Freak.” 

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black. You know that one?’ 

He raised an eyebrow and gave him a cocky look, “I was around for this language’s birth, shit head. I can speak it in it’s forms fluently. I should cut your limbs off and put your body in the closet till you die.” Eren chuckled, “I’ve got nothing worth living for. Do it.” Levi frowned and turned around. 

After a while Eren wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the nape of his neck, “Thank you for the food and for this weekend.” Levi blushed and he hated it, “Whatever, brat.” * 

Eren ate the pasta while flipping through his documents, “I can’t believe it. She never told you?” Levi was glassy eyed and lost in the past, “No. She didn’t and I wonder why.” Eren moved to put the bowl down and curled around Levi on the couch, “Here it is, the unbroken Jewish maternal line all the way down to my momma. Wait, I’ve got some letters here in this thing.” Levi and Eren went through them and then Levi made a choking noise. His eyes were wet and he was shaking, “That’s her….her writing.”

He opened it and it was an overwhelming moment, “To my daughter that I will never meet….”

He closed his eyes. Seeing her handwriting was too much. Eren understood, “Go read it in your bedroom. I’ll watch tv.” Levi looked over at him, “How do you always know the right things to say and when to shut up?” Eren smirked, “It’s pretty obvious, I’m perfect.” Levi’s shaky legs led him into his room where he painstakingly cried and read the letter over and over and over….

_I want you to know, Levi, I never loved anyone the way I love you._

_We’re simply attached. That’s what you do. You attach whether you want to or not. Your mother named you appropriately._

_Her smile was blinding._  
***

Eren eventually pushed the door open, “I wanna do the right thing but I also want to know what it says.” Eren moved to the bed and fell down on it. Levi handed him the letter and he read it quietly. Levi loved how Eren smelled right then. He noticed things he’d forgotten of her. He truly shared some of her genetic material. But, there was something else to Eren that was different from her. Eren knew how to leave Levi alone and he didn’t crave the amount of spoken interaction she had. He was much more volatile and that appealed to Levi’s needs. 

“She had the child with a doctor while she was a nun. He was killed in a freak accident. Her family took the child and placed it in a Jewish family that couldn’t conceive. They were very well off, apparently. They eventually left France and headed East. That lines up with my family history. Shit…” 

“Why shit?” 

“This must make you want to be as far away from me as possible.” 

“What?” 

“I mean, you loved her. You must think this is bad.” 

Levi sighed, “I think that she knew….” 

“Really? Knew that I’d walk into your class and think “damn, I gotta fuck that?” I mean, I’m sure a lot of people walk into that classroom and immediately want to suck your cock.” Levi put a pillow on Eren’s face and moved over him to straddle him. Eren giggled into the pillow and when he pulled the pillow back he tilted his head to the side, “I’m hungry.” Eren hummed, “Are you gunna kill me?” 

There was a heavy silence and the intention was there, dangling in front of him, “When I turn white, can we still play?” Eren was bold and that was a risk. He hoped it worked out for him, “Get out.” He moved off and left the bedroom, “Shit.” Eren followed him into the living room, “Kid, you’ve got some nerve. I said get the fuck out.” Eren pouted, “It was just a question.” Levi looked at him, “There isn’t anything strange about it.”

“About….me being a descendant of her?” 

“Yeah. Plus, why even plan on fucking around after you mate with Armin? I don’t think you get how mating works, brat.” Eren bit his lip, “Maybe I want to mate you.” 

Levi was stiff as a board. 

Eren was flushed red. 

The room felt like a bomb had gone off in it. “You want to mate me? You’re asking me?” Levi seethed, his aura was oppressive. Black trindles of power oozed out of him and the room darkened till black. Eren stayed very still as he heard Levi stalk forward, “You don’t even know what our forms look like and you think you want to mate a black. You foolish little shithead.”

Eren shook violently from fear. It surged through him and made his lungs hurt as he tried to keep them from overworking. It was now apparent that heavy smoke filled the room and suffocated him. He started to choke, starved of oxygen. He dropped to the floor. Levi’s form was so black he looked like the absence of all light. His face dripped in obsidian. His eyes steely blue, so alluring and shiny. Eren coughed and wheezed. 

Levi’s voice was dark and ancient, “Could you live this life, Eren?” 

Eren’s mouth was open, his eyes stung. Inside of him was a call, a sort of magnetism. This is something he should run from. He should leave this demonic situation. This was danger, death, and torture all in one. The infinite expansion of black made him feel limitless and weightless. He croaked, “Yes.” 

“Really?” 

Eren’s chest felt like stones were lying on it. Levi’s presence was actually compounding and cracking his bones with the pressure of it. “Let me test that.” * 

Carla’s hand smoothed over the covers. She smirked and rubbed the small form’s back. The brown blanket moved slightly and she pounced on it. Giggles erupted from the comforter and she laughed loudly and happily, “Eren, you silly boy!” She pulled the blanket back and saw his face. He smiled up at her, “Mooooommmmaaaaaa,” his voice was so exaggerated, “I don’t wanna go to bed.” She tisked, “You’re so difficult.” 

She looked at the time, “Eren, it’s really late. Mikasa is already asleep and your father is working. I think you should just go back to sleep.” Eren sat up, “Read to me?” Carla’s heart melted at the cuteness that was her son, “I…” she sighed, “Okay.” She grabbed a book and started to read. Eren’s eyes grew heavy, his mind empty, and his his body warm as his mother gently stroked his arm. Eren mumbled, ‘I love you.” Carla wished he was always this sweet, “I love you, too.” She kissed him. * 

Eren was gasping for air when he opened his eyes. His inhalation echoed in the cement floored, metal room. He was in an ice locker that wasn’t in use. The ground was cold but not frigid. He looked over and saw Mikasa. She had her arms around her legs, they looked pale and lifeless against her chest. Eren panicked, “Mikasa, why are we here again?” She was breathing so shallow that he breath sounded like a constant buzz. He pushed her, “MIKASA?!” 

“Eren!” Her voice was harsh and scared, “This isn’t the time for you to be so hard headed. Stop acting out. This is life or death.” He stared at her, “I know that!” He screamed, his face red, his panic rising, “WHY ARE WE HERE AGAIN!?” Something was off, really off. There were faint screams outside of the metal door. In the middle of the room there was a metal table for cutting meat. He wanted to vomit, “WHAT’S GOING ON?!” 

“WE WERE KIDNAPPED! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?” 

“YEAH, THIS HAS ALREADY HAPPENED!” 

Mikasa slapped him hard. Her eyes were bloodshot, face manic. She attacked him, beating him. “You’ve lost your mind.” He gritted his teeth, “YOU’VE LOST YOUR MIND!” She stepped back, “I don’t know why you keep saying “again.” I’ve never experienced this and once is enough.” She was in her nightgown. It was pink and had lilies on it. Carla had helped her stitch it. Eren looked around, “Mikasa, we’re 18. This isn’t real. We’ve already been here. We’ve already been here…” his voice trailed off into silence. She looked over, “I’m just as upset as you but I don’t have the liberty of going mad.” She laughed, “And we’re not 18.” 

He looked in the metal and saw his reflection. 

He only had a few seconds to register it when the door opened. 

His mother was bleeding, her body moved in strange ways that made his stomach weak and his body hot. He vomited as she was thrown in the table. The man wore a mask. He looked around at them and then removed it. He’d never forget that face. Shadis grinned and his mother moaned in pain. Eren’s mind was at an end. He couldn’t live through this again. He couldn’t do this again.

It was horrible. 

His heart clenched painfully as she screamed. 

Mikasa was crying so loudly. 

Nothing else mattered except his rage. 

He wanted to kill him. 

He wanted to destroy that man. 

Eren stood up and rushed him. The man’s knife cut into his face but he was blinded by rage. He was manic, biting him and scratching him. All he wanted was to make this man feel as much pain as he had made him feel his entire life. His mother was dead. HIS MOTHER WAS DEAD. HIS FATHER WAS DEAD! BECAUSE OF HIM! 

Armin had spoke to him often about forgiveness. 

He said it always made him feel better. 

His therapist always encouraged him to forgive so he could move on. 

If he forgave, he’d be free. 

But, no, because he’d never know _why._

”WHY?!” He screamed, “WHY?!” 

He was overcome with only one need. 

Fuck forgiveness. 

Kill.

Eren’s teeth tore into his neck and then there was nothing. 

The blackness, weightlessness, the anger, the despair, the sadness, the infinite meaninglessness. Eren’s rage was like a ball of black matter inside of his chest. He felt the menace and sadism. He felt everything in the universe that was the opposite of good or light. 

He didn’t mind it. 

In fact, he felt like he deserved it. 

_I couldn’t even save my own mother. I didn’t even try as hard as I should have. I just want to live here in this. This is more than nothing but less than something. I feel calm. I feel like I could actually matter._

Then it was gone. 

An entire universe had disappeared. 

He was on his back, body in indescribable pain. He wheezed, blood gurgling in his lungs. Levi was on top of him, his aura still black but form returned aside from the now matte black skin and shining blue eyes. “Well, I guess you passed the test. Now I ask you, do you want this? Do you want to mate something like me and someone you barely know? Because brat, if you haven’t thought about it yet, you know nothing of me. All you’ve done is fuck me and manage to survive a few child’s games of life or death. I am cold, detached, guarded, and old. I’m grumpy and particular. You’re eighteen and nubile. You know nothing of eternity.” 

Eren was dying. He could barely see anymore and his limbs were numb and he felt like he was drowning from the blood. He managed a gurgled laugh, his speech affected and slowed between gasps of air, “HaShem, you’re really trying hard to make me think you’re the meanest and coldest man in the world. But,” he wheezed, “someone like who you described wouldn’t purr so loudly if it wasn’t meant to be.” Levi knew that he was right. Levi wanted to turn Eren. He knew more about him now than before. Seeing his mother, his sister, him as a child and the pain. He knew pain like that and he also knew that he never had to hurt Eren to get what he needed from him because his energy was always black in nature.

Levi’s fangs were bared and he moved to the crook of his neck. He smelled the blood and felt Eren slowly die. His blood was black now, it was perfect. He only had to sink his teeth in and complete the process. Eren’s body hummed and Levi’s instincts began to overcome him. 

His teeth were right there. 

The skin began to break. 

The smell that began to emanate from Eren made his heart clench. 

_Oh, Hashem….Hanji…...Eren you’re…._

The skin tore ever so slightly and then he had a sudden guilty thought.

_**Erwin.** _

Eren felt Levi pull back. He seemed pained. He pressed his nose back in the crook and took a deep breath, nuzzling his nose across his skin. He pulled back and Eren panicked. He could feel him and how scared he was he was going to just let him die. Eren then seemed to accept it. He just wasn't worth it. Levi thought about Erwin again and he bit the skin between his pointer finger and thumb breaking it and bringing blood to the surface. He shoved it in Eren’s mouth and prayed he was strong enough to suck. Eren tried and eventually was able to do it fast enough that Levi felt his energy and life returning. He’d have to wait. He needed to talk to Erwin. 

How had his life changed so much in one month? 

He thought about Armin. 

_Because a white was involved._

******

Erwin opened a book and listened to Armin hum commercial jingles as they played. “So, what’s the deal with the bet with Levi?” Armin pulled a toy across the floor with Lev running to get it, “What?” Erwin chuckled, “You tried to sound so innocent.” Armin came and sat down, “Well, let’s start from the beginning.” Erwin hummed rubbing his chest, “Yes, let’s.” 

“Well, he showed up with Eren at my home. I mean, that asshole could smell me on Eren. He had some fucking nerve showing up at my den and then following my potential mate. It was an act of war.” Erwin smiled brighter, “Oh, it was?” Armin nodded, “I can get a little territorial.” Erwin’s eyebrow raised, “What happens when you get territorial?” Armin’s lip quirked up just at the edge, “I normally kill. I mean, it’s justified.” Erwin nodded, “Totally.” 

“So, I tried to kill him and he’s impressive. Really, impressive. But, it was a draw of sorts and we made another deal. Eren smelled really good to him, you smelled delicious to me. Perhaps we’d see who was the best seducer and vampire by mating the other’s chosen and our own.” Erwin stretched out on the couch, “But, would you have loved both mates the same?” Armin blinked, “Maybe?” He looked at Erwin a little embarrassed, “Okay, maybe it was a bad plan.” Erwin smiled sweetly, “You look like you have egg on your face.” Armin giggled, “I’m only fierce in the moment. I’m pretty tame other times.” 

Erwin sat up, “Let’s go somewhere.” He stood up and Armin smiled, “Where?” Erwin scooped him up in his arms, “Somewhere fun.” Erwin put Armin down in the bedroom, “You’ll need sunscreen.” He rummaged through some fairly impressive drawers of luxury products. Soon they were off and Armin was bouncing, “I love this place and I’ve always wanted to just enjoy it, you know?” Armin looked around and soon they were at a festival of sorts, “They guy who runs the farm puts this festival on and I’ve never brought anyone. I’ve worked it a lot.” 

The festival was full of children and couples enjoying the sun, the grass, and food. Erwin walked hand in hand with Armin over towards the tables to buy a pass. Everyone knew him there and asked about Levi or the boy with green eyes, “Nope, today I’m with my special baby.” Armin snorted, “Ridiculous. You’re ridiculous.” They all smiled and made small talk till the man in the hat came over, “Normally you work for us. I don’t know how we’ll manage.” Armin smiled and donated a few dollars to the local shelter. They entered and began enjoying their day. 

There were games, rides, music, and more. They rented a blanket to put down and sit while they ate organic foods and talked. Armin really liked the calm atmosphere but soon Erwin was being guilted, “Well, we could use a big guy like you to help put up the ride.” The ride was metal and huge. It had horses the children could ride and race around a track. Erwin really looked torn. Armin pet his leg, “It's okay. It'll only be a couple of minutes.” Erwin knew it'd take at least an hour to inspect it. “Thanks, Armin.” The kids were waiting and mean mugging him as he approached. 

Erwin was sweating, his shirt off, women and young girls swooning. He had organized the entire structure and how it should be put up and it was paying off. “It’s always a great thing when you help, Erwin. We always appreciate it and believe in the safety that you bring.” Erwin wiped the sweat from his brow and realized the time on his clock meant he had left Armin alone for two hours. He hurried back over to the blanket but couldn’t find him. Erwin thought he’d officially ruined everything. But, then a woman touched his arm. “Um,” she cleared her throat and smiled, clearly she was enjoying the sight, “your boyfriend or husband or friend or whomever is over there reading to the children.” She pointed and Erwin saw him.

He was sitting among various ages of children reading from books as they passed them along. He smiled such a beautifully pure smile. There was such warmth radiating from him. When a little girl wanted to sit in his lap Erwin’s heart melted. He wanted that. He wanted this life. He didn’t want to be the old Erwin, the darker Erwin, the military man Erwin. He just wanted a normal life with a partner and family and books. He wanted festivals and sunshine. He sat down with the kids and listened as Armin read. They exchanged sweet glances over the top of the books.

When the sun started to set they went to find dinner. Armin winked at him, “I like the view with your shirt off.” Erwin chuckled, ‘Just thought I’d get some sun.” He put his shirt back on. It was getting colder now that the sun was going down but it was still really warm. Armin ordered them food and Erwin held his hand, “What do you want in the future?” Armin looked up at him, “Are you interviewing me?” Erwin shrugged, “There’s really no need in me pretending that I’m not seriously considering asking you to spend the rest of your life with me.” Armin’s heart fluttered. Erwin’s whiteness was the highest it had ever been. He was also truthful. Armin had bonded with him and could tell now. “What about Levi?” He felt how torn he was and then he felt a sense of resolve, “He’s just not….we don’t fit like this. This is a much healthier thing to be in than what he and I would have had. It would have worked but at what cost? I often thought about suicide. I think he…”

Armin finished his thought, “He was going to take care of you emotionally after he turned you. Oh….I think I was going to do the same for Eren.” Armin was lost in understanding. Erwin knew he was, “We’re a perfect match it seems.” Armin grinned, “Isn’t is funny how the world works? How we were so sure that two other people were the only people for us and then we just sort of….” Erwin smiled, “I’m doing well. Levi is attractive, you’re attractive.” Armin pushed him, “Shut up. I’m kind of sad about it all. Levi won’t like losing you and I don’t really want to lose Eren.” Erwin nodded, “Yes, that’s going to be hard.” 

“Going to be? How do you know I’m going to agree to mate you?” 

“Why would you not? I’m resigned to the pain of change but I’m also ready to embrace. I think we should have a serious talk. I’m thirty-four and not getting any younger.” Armin stopped, “I want to finish school up to my Ph.D, work in academia, have a child, have a home, and be boring with traditional vacations and pets. I am honestly not looking for anything ridiculous. I’ve wondered why I don’t have that tendency that Eren does but I think it’s just my nature to be more safe and conservative. Since I live forever, I’ve often considered moving every century or so to some other country but that’s because of legal matters, I think I should ask Levi about that….if he’ll even speak to me.” Erwin pushed on him, “That’s tough to say. Levi is guarded. He’s like a cat. He’s got to decide he likes you before you can even hope to become more than someone he handsomely glares at.” 

Erwin and Armin laid on the blanket and enjoyed the music, “Erwin, you can still do things with Levi even if you’re white. You just won't be able to feed off of it.” Erwin looked over, “What?” Armin looked at him seriously, “The games you play ever so often with Levi. Those horrible things. You can still do them but it won't feed you through energy. It makes Levi feel so good, I imagine but only if you turn them against their will will it be worth it in a vampire sense. Do you understand?” Erwin thought he did, “You can change someone against their will?” 

Armin nodded, “I had no idea until recently. However, because it’s done against their will they die. They can’t handle it and they aren’t strong enough. It’s how we get food apparently.” 

“How did you eat?” 

“I….didn’t. My mother and father gave me blood and then my grandfather somehow got blood for me. I then made due living off of energy. I was in real danger of killing Eren, though. I sometimes fed a little off of him and that was really bad because I could have killed him by accident or made myself really ill. But, now it’ll be just uncomfortable.” 

“What do you mean?” 

‘Like, I’ll just kill people I don’t like. It’s also what I’ll have to do for a child and for a pregnant mate.” 

“So, I’d need to learn how to do this, too.” 

“Yeah….could you?” 

“I could do anything but I’d love to do everything for a good cause. Having a family to take care of is a good cause.” 

“I’m pretty anal about some things, Erwin. I like clean spaces, routine, and I like communication.” 

“Wow, so like, you’re a person? That’s not bad. Are you as anal as Levi?” 

Armin thought about it, “In some ways, maybe.” 

“I can deal.” 

“That's good to know.” 

“But, I need you to know that I will always do the buying of food and groceries. I am very particular and we will have a totally organic house with fresh ingredients. No junk food, no processed trash unless it has a merit or there is a critical need. I will NOT budge on this. Gluten is okay. Gluten is good for you if your body can absorb it and I don’t like that people use the allergy for a diet. That seriously affects lives and is not a game.” 

“Wow, how do feel about candy? “ 

“I don't eat junk food or candy. Desserts are to be made for a meal and from scratch.” 

“No candy?” 

“No.” 

Armin stared. He didn't even blink, “Oh, no. I don't think this can work.” Erwin grumbled, “Now, don't be like that. I'll keep you stocked with appropriately sized desserts.” Armin blinked, “But, I love candy.” 

“Too much is bad for you.” 

“Mmmmm that sounds fake but ok.” 

“Armin, I guess I'm having a hard time understanding why you're worried about sugar.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Because, you're all the sugar I need.” He grinned a dashing grin and Armin smiled, “Loser.” Erwin chuckled, “I'm serious. I hope you're organic because I want to eat you up.” Armin squeezed his arm, “Stop! LAME!” Erwin pulled him closer, “I didn't realize angels could fly so low from heaven. I didn't know angels could walk among us at festivals.” Armin rolled over on his side, “None of these represent me.” Erwin raised an eyebrow, “I didn't realize angels could suck cock.” Armin raised an eyebrow, “They can't. Good thing I'm a vampire.” 

Erwin smoothed his hands through his hair and smiled, “Yeah, good thing. I still wanna do bad things every now and then and an angel might be too critical.” Armin moved closer, “Give me a kiss, darling.” Erwin did so and smiled more, “Don't leave tonight. Stay.” Armin nodded, “Let me get some clothes from home.” He laughed, “I'll just buy you new clothes.” Armin snuggled into his chest, “Wanna watch Anastasia when we get home?” Erwin liked that he called it home, “Yes, I would love to.” Armin smirked, “And then a doc on the real Rasputin?” Erwin chuckled, “You really are speaking to my heart, Armin.” ***** 

Armin was standing in the kitchen when Erwin walked in with Lev on his shoulder, “He rides me like a horse.” Armin laughed shortly, “Cats are smart. He knows how to work the system.” Armin felt him pull on his shirt, “I like you in my clothes.” Armin smirked, “I made tea and some cheese toasties.” 

“Toasties.” 

“Yep, eat them.” 

“Damn, yes sir.” 

He sat down with the plate and his tea. Armin brought over some water with lemon. “So, let’s talk about what you define as cheating.” His voice was so sweet but it was such a trap. Erwin nearly choked, “Whut?” Armin smiled, “Well, I’ve spoke to a few students and I’ve also spoke to some teachers and then there are the facebook groups…” Erwin’s face was red, “Wait, what are you talking about?” Armin ate some of his sandwich, “A few old students have noticed that you’ve been staring at me. They confronted me and the ones that didn’t threaten me warned me that you like to throw little twinks away like trash. Then there were some faculty that you apparently promised the world to and then left them, literally you left one of them, in another state without a passport? I take it they’re here on a visa or something. Then there are the facebook groups.” 

Erwin blanched, “The, um, facebook groups?” 

“The “Dr. Smith is the real Dr. Love.” And then the “We’re sopping wet for Smith.” and “Team Eyebrows.” and I think I last counted you were up to 54 groups and over 6 thousand members in most of them.” Erwin was clearly pleased but trying to look ashamed and humble, “Team Eyebrows?” Armin smiled, “I joined that one because Levi has his own groups, too. His is called “Team Cravat.” It isn’t as catchy but they’re nice people. It’s the freaks in “Commandar Smith” and “Captain Levi” that are INSANE!” 

“Tell me more.” 

“No, you have to see it to believe it. They’ve gotten in actual wars and they’ll meet up and fight. Apparently, a group of ROTC students run both of them and they’re the real fanatics.” Erwin had Armin pull it up and Lev moved between them peeping and purring happily. Armin liked cuddling in the blanket with him, “Tomorrow is the deadline for turning.” Armin looked up at him, “Yes, yes it is.” Erwin leaned his head to the side, “I’ve been talking to Levi and he seems pretty happy with Eren spending time with him this weekend.” 

Armin looked confused, “Eren said he was staying with Jean this weekend?” Armin looked hurt and Erwin sighed, “I think you know Eren is pretty hard headed.” Armin’s lip quivered, “Yeah,” he mumbled, “but it hurts when he lies to me. I don’t want him to lie to me.” He got his phone out, “If I don’t call him and he doesn’t admit it I’m going over there. He’s all I have, Erwin. He’s more than just my best friend. He’s my family and us moving here was hard and scary. It was terrifying actually. I want him to be happy but I don’t want him to feel like he has to lie to me or to just lie to me in general.” 

Armin called Eren and listened as it rang. When it went to voicemail he frowned, “Listen, you lying piece of shit, tell me why you’ve spent almost five days with Levi von Grumptapus and LIED to me about it. You know I cannot stand transparency between us even if that means one of us gets our feelings hurt. If you’re pulling something I swear, Eren, I swear I will figure it out. DO NOT PISS THE BRAIN OFF, YOU ARE PINKY!” He then texted him, “Oh, I know him. He’s trying to pull something I fucking know it. He acts dumb as a bag of rocks with his tan muscles and pretty smile and green eyes but he’s not dumb at all. Just not a traditional learner. He’s much more kinesthetic. Damn, it’s hard to be mad at him. Damn it.” 

The phone rang, “Arrrrrmmmm don’t be mad but I wanted to hang out with grumptapus. He’s not so grumpy all the time. He has really solid moments of not grumpy.” 

“What are you playing at?” 

“Sex.” 

“Makes sense….but I don’t want you to be alone with him lest he try to turn you.” Eren was actually recovering from that and thought that was great timing on Armin’s part. He didn’t know what to really say so he just defaulted, “Armin, I love you.” Armin smiled, “I love you, too. But, you make me mad.” Eren laughed, “I know. I love doing that, too.” Armin stood up and walked around the apartment, “I went to a festival today.” Eren was a jealous, “Noooooo! I’m jelly!” Armin and Eren spoke for a while and laughed. When he came back to the couch Erwin had his laptop out and showed Armin a google doc, “These are my book ideas.” 

“OHHHHHH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Armin devoured the list before him, “Erwin, I have a suggestion but you know, you don’t have to take it.” Erwin frowned, “Are mine shit?” 

“Noooooo, I just wondered if the violence that we see in the generation that becomes the Nazis is tied to not only the strict Lutheran culture and belief system and the desensitization of WWI.” Erwin blinked, “That’s great. Wait, we should make a system.” Armin smiled and got up, “I saw construction paper and markers in the other room.” He came back and went to Erwin’s makeshift office. By the time they were done Erwin now had a wall of ideas that were separated into sexy, hot, and not categories. Erwin added Armin’s to the board, “Let’s write that one together.” Armin smiled, “That’s so sweet.” Erwin took his hand, “I hope this never ends.” 

Armin looked at him seriously, “It doesn’t have to.”


	13. Shooting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning for school shooting

Armin woke up the next morning ready. He had everything he needed. Erwin was together, stable. Aside from the murderous tendencies every now and then and let’s be honest who isn't? He was fiscally secure. Armin had stayed up looking at his finances and his internet porn habits. Erwin seemed to have a lot of stamina and some intense fantasies. He could make some of those come true. He blushed a little thinking about it.

Armin had awoken sexually in a most confusing way. His heats were horrible and Eren always smelled so good that he’d nearly jumped him without knowing. Heats were rough and finding a mate was important. That didn’t mean he couldn’t indulge. He could have sex without mating but he might kill his human in the process. Vampires can handle the intense exchange but humans are weak and if he wasn’t careful he could mate them by mistake if he was caught up in the emotions. Hence, why Eren had only fucked him tied down on his stomach the few times he gave in and asked.

Erwin started to fuss in his sleep. He had frequent nightmares. Most Armin could do away with but then there were those that Levi still controlled. He had been around the black too long. Eren was like that, too. He knew that Levi would sense that. It made him smile a little imagining the look on his sour face. 

Erwin woke up, “Today, let's go to a museum.” ** 

They walked through the hallways alone, “Why are there no other visitors?” Armin wasn’t upset but very curious. This was a popular and expensive museum. “I called and rented it.” Armin gawked, “What?!” Erwin’s chest swelled with pride, “My father and I have donated hefty sums to their museum. We also have donated items and I’ve done freelance research and had documents sent for me to use that they were able to check out as well.” 

“Scandalous!” 

“Not really.” He smiled, “My father comes from a long line of military officials. It runs in the blood.” 

“Then why did they try to dissuade you?” 

“I don’t know and I never will. They just seemed to think I’d be very good at it. Too good, maybe.” 

“Well, I hope you never get pulled back in.” 

Erwin was silent, “I don’t want that either. Let’s hope they stick to their word.” 

They continued walking around until Erwin took them back where the employees worked. Armin was happy to be among the tall stacks of papers and books. “Remember when we were looking at the vampire family books?” Armin nodded but he wasn’t really paying attention. He just wanted to look around and lose himself among the spines and yellowed papers, “Mmmhmmm.” Erwin pulled a folder from a stack, “I sometimes call things in. Arlert is an interesting name. You know, they served the Prussian royal line.” 

Armin blinked out of his fantasies, “Yes, they were and they even had a few poets. But, really the name isn’t all that fantastic.” Erwin smiled, “What if that’s just...a story?” Armin looked perplexed and a little scared, ‘You look scared, baby?” Armin felt scared and he wasn’t sure why, “I’m just confused. What makes you think that?” 

“Well, this is just a fact, but you don’t know a whole lot about the vampire world and I started noticing that there are royal lines, popular lines that we humans know. There is a Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Hungarian and Austrian, French, and more. But, the Germanic line is most interesting to me. It appeared that it started in Scandinavia and maybe that’s where the originator of the White line was.” 

“That’s really interesting. I’ve wondered who started whites and blacks.” Erwin smiled, “One of the pages you lovingly translated for me,” he winked at Armin who blushed, “had something about a mother or mothers. Apparently both lines began with women. But, I think this might be something Levi could help us with.” Armin nodded, “Why do you think I’m of a royal line? Please address that, my good sir.” 

“Oh, I think the Prussian line was actually a royal vampire line and the humans were just added later. As in, history was rewritten and a dummy family was placed to shield them. The pretenders to the throne of Prussia are actually even worse off than they thought. In fact, I’d like to investigate that the fall of Prussia is also linked to the absence of the vampire family. I bet your family left and the humans couldn’t actually govern well.” 

Armin hugged him, “I love your historian brain. I love your thesis. I love nerding out with you like this.” He kissed him and Erwin smiled, “I like bringing you to special places I normally come by myself to. The staff are really interested.” Armin giggled, “Stop, this is such a cool date spot. Why am I the first?’ Erwin shrugged, “I tried to bring Levi but he said he’d “been there, done that.”” Armin snorted, “He probably has. He’s fucking ancient.” 

“Wait….how old is he?” 

Like around 3,000 years old.” 

Erwin fainted and Armin sustained substantial injuries keeping him from hitting his head on the cement stained floor. *** 

Eren found himself on all fours stalking forward across the floor to Levi. He sat in the chair, knees wide open, a look of disgust on his face. But, one hand slowly moved his shirt up revealing his toned abdomen that he stroked enticingly. Eren moved between his legs, sat back. Levi’s fingers traced his face. He moved cautiously downwards to kiss and lick Levi’s exposed skin. Eren’s tongue was hot and full of praise. 

Levi didn’t mind staying at home or going hungry if he could do this. ****** 

Eren didn’t want to go to school but Armin was there, with his lunch packed, “Come on, Tuesdays are hard for us all.” He got Eren out of bed and put out some comfortable clothes. He didn’t have to go to drill and he was thankful. He’d not worked out in almost six days. He was a bad cadet for sure. Armin had his breakfast set out for him and Eren smiled while eating, “I like those socks, Arm.” Armin had on fuzzy socks, “You know,” he sounded coy and his smile was brilliant, “this really awesome guy got them for me.” 

Eren smiled more, “Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What was he like?” 

“Um, well, he was pretty cool. It’s hard to explain cool.” 

“I am pretty hard to explain.” 

“I was talking about Jean.” 

“Armin!” 

“Just kidding. Thanks for being awesome.” 

Eren looked around, “So, things are a little complicated now, huh?” Armin looked at his oatmeal, “Yeah.” His voice was small, “What do you think?” Eren bit the bullet, “I told him I wanted him to mate me. I’m sorry, Arm. I know that breaks our rules. But, I just can’t….He has something that he gives me that you can’t. It’s not like there’s something wrong with you but that….if I were to expect you to give me this thing you’d be miserable.” 

Armin took a shaky breath, “Damn, Eren. Would you like, work on how you deliver things? I think you just shot me in the chest.” 

“I’ll try and make it work. For you, Armin, I’ll try anything. We’re all we have. Mikasa is far away and she doesn’t know about you like that. I’ll try anything for you.” Armin frowned, “If your heart is telling you that it’s not right then it’s not right.” Eren frowned letting his fork klink against his bowl, “I don’t know what my heart says. I’m not that introspective. You are.” Armin snorted; then he sighed, “You know, we all don’t have to do anything. There’s nothing pressing. I know how to feed now so we’ve got time. Let’s just all meet up and see how we all feel?” 

Eren smiled, “I’d really like that. Plus, Erwin is really cool. You said he plays games?” Armin grimaced, “Oh, yeah, but Eren he’s good….like...really good.” Eren looked offended, “I’M REALLY GOOD!” Armin tried to be kind, “Eren you’re really….blinded by rage and have a one track mind. Strategy isn’t your thing. I’m….I’m a coach type. I don’t have the muscles. You’re my pitcher, you run the ball.” Eren’s face was unamused, “Armin, pitchers are in baseball. Quarterback is the word you’re looking for and that’s football and he THROWS the ball. Unless he’s Cam Newton and then he does both because Cam Newton is my hero.”

Armin and Eren laughed and got ready for school. They were both supposed to meet at the history department first thing. That was interesting. “Do you think they’re going to confront us?” Armin was driving and humming along to the radio, “I don’t know. They’re not above it.” Armin was nervous and so was Eren. When they got to the school it was like any other day. Nothing was out of place.

What had happened a few hours previous would ensure that it would be anything but.

Armin parked at Erwin’s apartment and Eren looked at him with a look that said, “Are you serious?” Armin smiled, “He gave me a pass so we didn’t have to park in the overflow.” Eren rolled his eyes, “What’s he like to sleep with?” Armin blushed, “Don’t Eren. That’s between us.” Eren laughed, “Oh my God, Arm! That’s so lame!” Armin blushed more, “He’s great. Really great. But, that’s because he’s kind of been around. I’m a little intimidated.” 

“Um, I’m fucking a guy who is literally older than the Gregorian calendar.” Armin nearly choked on air as they walked to the building. “So, ummm we found out that I’m kind of a descendant of someone he knows….someone he loved and tried to mate.” Armin stopped walking, “What?” Eren took his hand and pulled him forward, “Yeah, I’m a descendant of a woman he loved. It tied in to my family history he was helping me research.” 

Armin felt heavy, “Wow, how did he react?” Levi was a mystery to him, “Was he angry?” Eren laughed, “Oh my God, this is why I need you. I said the exact same thing. I was like, “Are you mad?” and then HE GOT MAD AT ME ASKING THAT!” Armin and Eren took the elevator, swinging their hands back and forth, “Armin?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’ve been using this stuff on my hair.” 

“I’ve noticed. It’s like….you’ve finally stopped using two-in-one.” 

“I have washcloths now, too.” 

“What?! REALLY?!” 

“Yeah!” 

“Who gave you those?” 

“Levi.” 

“Fuck, I’ve been trying to get that shit started for years!” 

They walked to Erwin’s office and saw him pacing back and forth, “Um, hi.” He looked nervous, “So….Levi didn’t tell me that he had offered Eren a position as the office aid.” Eren blinked, “Yeah, is that why we’re here?” Armin pouted, ‘You offered me that position.” Eren blinked, “Uh oh.” Erwin smiled shyly, “Yeah, so…” 

Erwin had stopped by Levi’s apartment with breakfast, “You made that position and I thought about what a good idea it was. So, I offered it to Armin.” Levi turned around at the island after plating the food, “What?!” Erwin smiled, “Yeah.” Levi glared, “I offered brat that position.” Erwin frowned, “Why?!” Levi turned blood red, “BECAUSE HE’S FUCKING POOR!” Erwin had grimaced at the loudness of it. 

“Poor?” 

“He’s broke and needs something. He fucking deserves something.” Levi was really heated and Erwin had never seen him like this, “What does that mean?” Levi didn’t elaborate and Erwin thought about it, “Well, maybe we can come to some sort of agreement.” Levi was very upset, “No, we don’t have the budget.” Erwin looked around, “Levi, what’s really going on?” 

“Nothing.” 

“No, something is wrong. What is it?” 

Levi was more emotional than normal, “He’s been through a lot.” Erwin could sense there was more, “He makes you happy?” Levi moved around, squirmed really. Erwin had never seen him have such a hard time. He came to him and pulled him in his arms and over to the chair where they ate their breakfast in silence. 

Now he was charged with letting one go but he couldn’t do it, “Well, both of you are just going to be our aids then.” He cupped his hands together and smiled. Armin smiled and Eren looked around his office, “Listen, Dr. Smith, where is Dr. Ackermann?” Erwin hummed, “I’m not sure to be honest.”Eren frowned and Erwin smiled, “Ridiculous. I'm sure he's running somewhere on campus and will burst into his office soon. But, until then, you two should be getting to class. I see you have a history class and Eren has an anatomy class. Go on, get. Before I make a note of it and have them fail you.” Both blinked, “Oh my God. Okay….”

Eren went to his class across from the Hayley and Armin sighed before entering his boring non Dr. Smith class. He sat down and prepared to learn! 

*****

_The sound of a siren_

_Everyone covered their ears and hunched over. There was a fear, a tangible fear that none of them could explain. Some started to cry and shake. Eren felt afraid, really afraid. Then the shots rang out through the halls._

“IT’S A LIVE SHOOTER!”

They moved their desks to the walls and covered the doors. Eren didn’t want to stay in this building. Something about it was wrong and he wanted to find Armin. The shots rang out and people were screaming and crying. Eren was over it. He was scared, that was a fact. But, he also knew screaming was bad. Crying wasn’t helpful and staying in a room full of doors with windows in them was suicide.

He looked around but they were all too frozen by fear to be any help. He went to the window and noted what floor he was on. There was a pipe. He used to want to be a freebase rock climber. He wanted to be a pilot. He wanted to be anything that could fly or get away from the ground or world. Now, he’d have to try his hand at climbing cold. 

He grabbed the pipe and started to climb down. He had to get to Armin. He had to get to a safe place till the police came. There were more gunshots. He started to think that perhaps there were more shooters. All of the protocol, it was for nothing. No one ever told them what to do for this. There was a video that the dean pushed but it wasn’t mandatory to watch.

Gunshots rained down at the heels of his feet. Eren barely made it across the yard. He felt the sting of those bullets. Everything he’d ever trained for was in action. He rushed, fell to the floor in order to crawl unseen. People were everywhere, crying, and huddled together trying to make themselves small. He tried to remember where Armin’s class was.

But, Armin had left for the same reasons that Eren had. He’d made his way to a side office that the others wouldn’t enter. He tried to calm down. There wasn’t really a reason to be afraid. He couldn’t really die that easily from a gun. It was confusing what would and would not kill him, to be honest. He was nervous for some reason other than just his fretting over Eren. There was something else going on.

Erwin was in his office and he locked the door as was protocol. However, he frantically tried texting Armin and Levi. Armin wasn’t answering. He heard a knock on the door and the eeriness that it brought to it was enough to make his blood run cold, “Papi, open the door.” He felt commanded to do so and he did. Levi stood there in a tight grey marine issued t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination. His pants that went with his fatigues were pristine and his boots shined. He had two semi automatics and a pistol. There was a dagger on his hip and a pair of brass knuckles on his hands. “You sure do smell white.” Erwin swallowed, “Do I?” Levi tilted his head to the side, “Hmmm yes, and I think today I end that.” *** 

Eren crawled on the floor across broken glass and other things. Armin was now trapped in the office since the other students had locked the door. He was upset. He tried to contact Eren through their bond but it was hard. His emotions were high and he was distracted, focused, on something. Armin hoped it was surviving. 

Levi’s laughter rang out among the shells hitting the floor. Their echos were pure terror to the students. He smashed doors open, smiling ear to ear. He was going to show these kids just how vulnerable they were and he was going to eat while doing it. The beauty of his power meant he could be anywhere and everywhere. He had Levis all over. Now, he just needed to find Armin and put an end to this.

He smelled him; smelled him so strongly. He opened the doors to the history hall and gun fire echoed. Screams, cries, and involuntary bowel movements all followed. He wasn’t specifically looking for anyone but Armin. He would end their competition and determine which one mates the other two now.

Armin was waiting, claws out, teeth bared. He lunged at Levi whose bullets clipped him and stung. Levi gave up the gun for the dagger. He threw it, clipping Armin’s shoulder and pinning it to the wall. Armin went for him. He was blinded by rage. His teeth sunk into him and the taste of black tempted him. If he drained him…

Levi laughed, rolling them on the floor. His claws delved into Armin’s snow white skin. Levi was so matte black that the blood barely appeared but Armin looked stained grey. He made a sudden move and caught Levi just enough off balance to flip them and start raining blows down on him. 

They were filling the room with their energy, their aura’s expanding. The pressure mounted. Levi felt alive. This reminded him of battles in his youth. How was this young white so strong? He was slighter than many he’d fought. He was also a different type of white it would seem. His skin was like crushed diamonds. His eyes were so bright that Levi could only describe them as moonlight. Armin Arlert was truly beautiful and it almost made Levi forget what he was fighting him. 

He wondered what his final form would be. Would his eyes turn to a blue shade that had never been seen before? Levi’s eyes hadn’t always been blue in his forms but his mother had changed that to protect him. Levi had his fangs in him but he missed his jugular by less than a mere centimeter. Armin ripped a portion of his skin off but was chilled to see Levi didn’t care.

Suddenly, there was a smell and Armin’s body flew into overdrive. Levi felt it, his sense of smell following. _This is interesting._ Armin flipped them slamming Levi into the floor and cracking it, “GET OFF!” Levi loved Armin’s bite, his anger, his hatred. It was so unique. It made him hard. It made him crave more. If only he could torture Armin like this forever. Something so white, whiter than white, this upset was like opium. He flipped Armin onto his stomach, pressing his body against him and pinning him with long claws that pierced through his arms. 

Levi smelled the crook of his neck, inhaling and humming. Armin squirmed, screaming animalistically. Levi’s tongue trailed up and down his neck and as he nuzzled him, “You know,” he purred, “you sure do know how to make a black crazy.” Armin stopped squirming so much. Apparently he wasn’t the only one enjoying the dominance. “You disgust me.” Levi chuckled darkly, “Mmm yeah, but you’re not as disgusted as you want to be.” He flipped him over and hovered above him, “I could take you right here. I wouldn’t even have to exert that much energy.” 

Armin looked up at him, the odd sexual tension so tight between them, “I hate you.” Levi’s eyes smoldered, “And I love to torture you.” 

Armin’s claws lengthened slowly to a lethal length. His voice a whisper, “You’ll be so sad when this is all over.” Levi smirked, “Maybe. It has been the most interesting thing since the 40s.” Armin couldn’t help himself. 

He found something about Levi very alluring. Both were on the same page in a way that they’d never felt from other people. Levi’s lips covered his and it was hot, lustful, heady, and violent. They kissed like they faught. 

But, there it was again and this time both of them knew the danger they were facing. Levi pulled back, angry and sexually frustrated. He looked around, the power went out in the entire building. He still felt his copies running around shooting and terrifying students. But, Armin’s claws pressed into him, “It’ll smell Eren and Erwin.” Armin pushed him to the side. Their forms shifting to become more acceptable in the human world.

They both hurried, trying to find out what this was.

_Weissfresser._

Armin looked at Levi, “I thought you killed the Weissfresser?” Levi gave him a stern look, “I did. He tasted delicious.” Levi reached over as they waited for the lock on the door to open on generator backup power to stroke his cheek in a flirty manner, “I bet if I drank your blood I’d be blissed out for months.” 

There was something about that statement. He could have made it to any other white but the second the words left his mouth both Armin and Levi felt a pull towards each other. It made their bones quiver. Something about that was unspeakable. 

They felt the aura of the Weissfresser grow more malicious and they heard Eren screaming. Levi ripped the door off the hinges with Armin not far behind him as they bolted into the hallway running towards them. 

Eren had made his way to Erwin’s floor to see if Armin had gone to his office or if Levi was in his. Eren saw someone coming down the hall towards Erwin’s corner office. He felt sick suddenly, like something was wrong with them. He didn’t understand but then he saw the inhuman way it moved. Erwin held the door as it tried to force it open. Erwin was strong, really strong. That creature was having to try it’s hardest to get inside of the office. 

Eren ran but he saw it finally force the door open. Eren could sense it’s fear of him and that confused him. Why would it be afraid of him? He heard Erwin yell in pain and he was in there in a few seconds. The creature, vampire, had Erwin on the floor and had bit him in three different places from what Eren could see. But, it’s also what he saw that made him scream, “NO!” 

He lunged forward, blind rage overcoming him. The vampire screamed. Inside, it only sensed black and then there was rage. Eren’s hands found flesh and his teeth tore flesh. He threw the vampire into Erwin’s desk and started curb stomping it. He felt pain as it clawed him back but he wasn’t like Armin. This was some souped up vampire. It was frightening but Eren didn’t give a shit. It had tried to kill Erwin.

Then, suddenly, Eren was on the floor out of the way. 

Levi’s form came between him and the vampire and the quick work he made ending the vampire before him made Eren’s entire body shake in awe and fear. 

He sucked him dry, every last drop. 

Levi’s eyes were no longer blue but red. His fangs long and then he ripped the vampire limb by limb in rage.

Armin was over Erwin, “No, no, no, no.” His frantic mantra drew attention from Levi who joined him wordlessly, face contorted in emotion, “Erwin! Erwin! No! Hang on! I can turn you.” He said it miserably. Erwin was taking his final breaths, neck spewing white blood. Armin had tears in his eyes, “I didn’t want it to be like this.” Levi was shaking, smoothing his hands on his face, “Erwin, hold on, please. I love you, please. Don’t go away.” Erwin looked at Armin, “Arm-” 

Blood gurgled. 

Eren cried. 

Levi turned, “You have to try. I can't. I'll kill him! He’s too white. He’s going to die. Please, please, please turn him. Try to turn him, please. Armin, please.” Armin leaned over him, his lips about to touch, words whispered, “I’m sorry.” He didn’t want to bite someone already bitten numerous times. He bit him to mate him, he bit him to save him. He bit him because he loved him. 

He loved him. 

_Perfect._

There was a moment when everything was so perfect, so beautiful, so warm, so completely blissfully white that Armin forgot what existence was. There were no words, no feelings, no thoughts. It was an infinite embrace of peace, of kindness, of unadulterated heaven. Armin saw God, Armin saw love. He saw what was unseen. Those perfect moments of new life, of first kisses, of chaste love, of everything that was made of sunlight. Erwin’s memories, his memories, their hearts became one.

His soul had a thought: 

_This should never end._

And Erwin’s soul answered: 

_It doesn’t have to._

***

Levi sat back and as soon as he felt Erwin’s return of sudden life he was able to breathe again. Then he smelled it.

“Arm...Armin?” Erwin’s voice was hoarse. 

Eren wiped his eyes, “Oh thank God.” He was so relieved that Erwin was alive. But, he knew things had changed. They would all never be the same. He looked at Levi and saw a sad face, “I’m sorry, Dr. Ackermann.” Levi looked at Eren, “Don’t be, brat. He was never meant for me.” He looked over and Armin was kissing him, kissing his face and nuzzling against him. Erwin was breathing deeply, “I don’t know if I like this.” He chuckled and Armin did too, “Everything’s weird now, right?” Erwin smiled, “Yeah.”

Levi could smell it even stronger now, “Looks like you and shota delight were true mates. What do you fucking know? That’s some shit.” Eren blinked, “How do you know?” Levi sighed, “Brat, we gotta get you a fucking book to read.” Armin turned around, “The smell. True mates have a smell that tells others that they’re mates.” Armin stroked Erwin’s face tenderly, “I wish we could have done this at home, in a bed.” Erwin chuckled, “Without an audience?” Armin snorted, ‘You like the audience because you’re a ham.” 

Levi chuckled and the room went silent, “Damn, did you laugh at something?” 

Eren grinned and he kicked him. 

Armin remembered the shooter, “There is an active shooter! We’ve got to call the police!” 

“It’s just a drill.” 

The room was silent. 

Erwin sat up, “I FUCKING TOLD THEM YOU WERE NOT A GOOD OPTION! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, LEVI! THIS IS ORIGIN OF FUTURE PTSD IN EVERY STUDENT! THIS IS CRUEL! HUMAN RIGHTS VIOLATIONS!” 

Eren’s eyes were wide, “BUT THE GUN SHOTS! THE SHOOTERS!” 

Levi blinked and then shrugged, “Just demonic power and a little imagination. I mean, seriously, these kids need a wake up. In fact, the government needs a wake up. Do you know how easy it was for my copy cats to get guns?” Eren threw something at him, “This was fucking terrifying. I'm wounded, we all are. I'm gunna be even more fucked up!” Levi smirked, “It was amazing. I had medics on standby. All you need is a little vampire venom. It's not a big deal at all. I mean, I’m covered.” 

“You mean, the university policy you helped write to cover your anger filled rampages covers you.” Erwin sat up shakily, “I want to go home with my mate now.” Levi pouted, “You fucking suck. You mean you don’t want to wreak havoc with me and scare the piss and shit out of the athletes trapped in gym?” Erwin’s eyes narrowed, “Can I test my powers?” Levi smiled, “Papi, you could do anything you want now.” 

Armin pouted, “I want to nest.” 

Levi threw Erwin’s spare key to him, “Go take brat and nest. We’ll catch you two later. Lick him all over real good. I don't want him to stay hurt and bitch and moan.” 

Eren looked over at Levi and frowned, “I want to wreak havoc.” 

Levi looked amused, “Go home, brat. Or I’ll beat the shit out of you.” 

Eren and Armin got their things and tried to forget why in the actual fuck some vampire had attacked them. Armin was more worried than he let on. 

Weissfressers were everywhere and that was not a good sign.


	14. Money makes the world go round

Armin nuzzled his face against Erwin’s chest. He loved how he smelled and how safe he made him feel, “Armin, we gotta get up and start the day.” Armin frowned, “We need to stay in bed and mate more.” He hadn’t let Erwin out of the bed in two days. Eren and he had come back to Erwin’s, healed, and slept. They were exhausted. Eren had wondered if Levi would mate him right then but he seemed to be lost inside of himself and not really engaged. The rest of school was cancelled that week and Eren had left to go back home and to give Armin and Erwin privacy.

Armin looked up and heard tiny peeps coming from Lev, “Erwin! You closed the door and he can’t get in!” Erwin chuckled, ‘I don’t like for him to see us have sex. He’s a little baby!” Armin smiled, “I should talk to my landlord about my lease.” Eren texted him, “Hey, that’s even what Eren was wanting to do.” Erwin decided to cook breakfast, “Do you want to eat before?” Armin nodded, “Always.” 

Erwin leaned over and kissed him, “We can feed from each other now, right?” Armin nodded, “We sure can but I want kitten kisses right now not orgasm inducing biting.” He crawled out of the bed and opened the door to a rush of kitten crying. Armin was still nervous about the Wiessfresser and needed to have a serious talk with Erwin about it. He watched as Erwin began cooking and decided that was the appropriate time, “Do you know what a Weissfresser is, Erwin?” 

Erwin turned around, “Um, no, should I?” Armin nodded, “Yes, very much. So, sometimes vampires get into fights with whites and blacks and they get a taste of our blood. Our blood is like a drug for them and in fact, it makes them experience a lot of what heroin addicts experience. They become saturated with our blood, get souped up almost in an invincible unimaginable way. They will keep hunting us down until they drain them all. “ 

Erwin was terrified, “Is that why that vampire attacked me?!” Armin nodded, “It took you as a white because you were turning. There was another one and Levi killed it. When you see Marco again, you’ll see his scar and it’ll make you believe he’s a Weissfresser. That’s because the white that marked him did so in such a way as to warm other whites.” 

“Is he a Weissfresser!?” 

“No! He was framed. He was tortured by one and then that white gave him his blood in order to try and encourage him to become a Weissfresser.” 

“That’s horrible.” 

“I know.” 

“Wait, so he’s-” 

“No, I gave him some of my blood to free him from his addiction. Now, I’ve never met or smelled a Schwarzfresser so I can’t attest to them but Weissfressers are no joke. They hunt as long as it takes. They’ll stalk you, learn habits, infiltrate your spaces, and when they kill it’s personal. What’s strange is that these Weissfressers seemed to be really hungry, meaning they were careless and more dangerous. When you’re hungry you won’t think about other vampires.” 

“So, all these names are German.” 

“Because German vampires coined the terms, Erwin. Damn. Pay attention.” 

“Sorry baby, you know I’m always thinking.” 

“This is really serious. Fighting a Weissfresser isn’t easy. They’re also used for assassinations.” 

“Are you being assassinated?” 

“No, ha! Like I’m important. I’m just saying that vampires can hire Weissfressers and Schwarzfressers to kill if need be. Which should tell you just how powerful they are.” 

Erwin was silent for a while, “So, I need to keep training and this will be something I need to account for when we have a child.” 

Armin nodded, “Yeah.” He quietly added, “They killed my parents.” 

Erwin stopped cooking and came to him, “I didn’t know that, baby.” Armin sighed, “Yeah, that’s why it’s no joke to me. I think they killed my grandfather as well.” Erwin kissed him, “Baby, I’m so sorry. I’ll take it seriously. I promise. I don’t want to be bit like that again.” Lev pawed at his feet, “Meaoooow!” Armin smiled, “He wants his treats.” 

“Treats?” 

“The wet food.” 

“Wet food?” 

“Erwin, please try to remember things.” 

“Mmmmm married life.” 

“We’re not married. We’re something better. We’re true mates!” 

“What do you think Levi will do next?” 

“Seriously? We’re gunna talk about the black who tried to mate you and would have kept you from me?” 

“I love him!” 

“He’s grumpy!” 

“He’s socially challenged!” 

“He’s GRUMPY!” 

“He just needs to kill more and he’ll be better.” 

“Don’t we all….” *** 

Eren and Armin met their landlord, “We’ve had a severe change in our life and need to move in with other people to help them.” Actually, Eren was having to move in with Armin at Erwin’s because he hadn’t been asked to mate and he couldn’t afford the townhouse by himself. Erwin knew this and agreed. Eren hated being poor. Absolutely, hated it. He also hated that Levi had just gone MIA and left him in the wind. 

Their landlord was terrifying and kept a metal bat next to his desk for whatever reason, “Well, the thing is, we’ve already used your rent as part of our projected quota and we need you to stay right where you are.” Armin had been prepared for that, “I was doing some research and you’re full. You’re actually so full that you have a waiting list. Why would you keep us when you could easily fill the space? You have a fine establishment.” 

Eren smiled, _Armin, you’re beautiful._

“Because, I’ve already done all the paperwork and background checks on you two and that’s all that matters. I ain’t got time to go and do all that for some other fraternity boys that didn’t finish rush or got kicked out of the house or never had a place at the house and was caught sleepin’ in the pool house out back.” Eren looked confused, “Has that happened?” The man nodded, “Yes, it has.” 

He had tattoos from a biker gang and a giant white mustache. He was a cowboy gangster and in his late 50s. Eren could take him, maybe…. “Sir, we just simply can’t afford it and have the paperwork filed for hardship right here.” Armin had tried to think of everything and right now he was only on plan two of seven. The man didn’t even take the papers. He just looked at them. “Are you telling me you’re gunna be delinquent on your rent?” Armin gawked, “No, sir. We’re trying to end our lease the legal way as is our right as renters.” The man stood up. 

“Let me tell you little boys something. A contract is a contract. A man’s word used to mean something and back in the day that’s all it took. Till, and I mean _till_ , little boys started to cheapen the man’s word. That’s what y’all are doin’ and I’ll have no part in it. You’ll pay your rent, live in that townhouse, and if not I’ll take you to court and ruin you. I’ve never lost a case.” 

He picked the bat up and stood menacingly by the door, “Now get out before I beat some sense into you.” 

Armin and Eren left. They’re orphanage upbringing made questioning authority very difficult. 

They returned to their townhouse and started packing things up and changed into their full footy pajamas. “These are so fucking comfortable.” Eren touched himself all over to feel the material. Armin nodded, “Mikasa is the best gift giver.” He turned around and took Armin in his arms, “So, what’s it like being mated?” Armin smiled the most dazzling smile, “It’s amazing. I’m so happy. He makes me feel….it’s indescribable, Eren. There are no words for the love I feel. I love him more than you and I never thought that would be possible because I love you a lot.” 

Eren smiled and they went to the couch to crash, “I love you the most.” Armin cuddled him, “I told Erwin about Weissfressers but I haven’t told you about them and how they affected my life.” Eren and Armin spoke about everything and then Eren had a thought, “I wonder if a Schwarfresser even exists. How many blacks are there?” Armin frowned, “I don’t know how many blacks or whites are in the world or vampires….” Eren nuzzled his face into his chest, “Arm, I bet Captain Levi does.” 

“You joined that group on Facebook, didn’t you?” 

“I DID. WANNA FIGHT?!” 

Armin tickled him till he cried. *** 

Eren laid on the floor while Armin cleaned, “What’s sex like now that you’re mated?” Armin smirked, “Non-stop and amazing.” Eren snorted, “The lube budget will be blown.” Armin was organizing the plates by color, “Don’t need lube.” 

There was silence. 

Eren lifted up from the floor, “Now, hold on a minute…” 

Armin cleaned the counters, “Yeah?” 

“How...do you not need lube?” 

Armin put the clorox wipe down, “Oh, biology!” 

Eren blinked, “No!” 

“YES! Okay, so, when vampires and humans have sex it’s definitely legitimate sex but biologically it doesn’t do what it’s supposed to do.” Eren stood up tossing his hands to the side, “ARMIN! FUCKING ENGLISH!” Armin stared, “Peon! Pheromones, you know what they be?” Eren nodded, “Well, humans, vampires, and whites and blacks all release different pheromones. When two regular vampires get together they produce...some people call it slick but I think that’s gross and it’s slang so let’s just call it what it is “a natural lubricant.” 

Eren laughed, “Omg Arm, you’re such a little proper nerd. Slick does sound….dirty, though.” Armin nodded, “So, NL, okay?” Eren smiled, “NL, like it’s code.” Armin huffed, “Let me finish the story. So, two people of the same species gets turned on and regardless they both produce NL. Females, from what I have read, have two entrances technically but only one leads to production and that’s the one that gets extra...lubricated. For males, they have one entrance and as I was telling Erwin a new sphincter appears OR it’s there from birth and thus, the anus starts to stretch for easy entrance of either partner and both are wet.” 

Eren blinked, “Will you write a book for vampire children?” Armin laughed, “Become the Bill Nye of Vampire Sex Education?” Eren nodded his head, “Yes. But, wait so no stretching?” Armin shook his head, “Just like a vaginal canal lengthens and stretches when aroused. Same concept.” Eren’s mind was blown, “I don’t….that’s a lot to process.” Armin laughed, “Yeah but it’s great and it makes sense and feels right in the act. When we go into heat then it gets a little different.” 

“How so? I’ve seen you in heat.” 

“Yeah, in heat and not with another white around.” 

“Shit, what happens?” 

“Okay, so thankfully I was in heat around a human. Now, it’s not that heats make us crazy and depraved but they do make us extremely uncomfortable when someone we can mate is around us. If perfect mates or true mates are in the same area, they will feel an intense pull and instinctual knowing that they could mate and while the decision is up to them it’s very uncomfortable and these types of mates will have heats much more often when exposed to each other and sometimes even if they enter into the same room.” 

“We sweat, can’t think clearly, feel a pull that is near maddening, and ache in our genitalia. For instance, if I went into heat and Erwin was being kept from me in another room and I couldn’t get to him or simply if we were in the same room and I couldn’t mate him right then, we’d both eventually start squirming, be unable to focus, and sweat buckets because we’d be so hot all over.” 

“What about non true or perfect mates?” 

“They do the same but not near as bad. They don’t have the instinctual need or pull. It’s just a lust and wanting. They sweat but they aren’t as miserable as true mates are.” 

“So, not so different.” 

“No, but a lot of people have used the lie that they feel they are true mates in order to just have sex. My parents warned me about that and so did my grandfather.” They both fell into silence and watched TV before calling Erwin. **** 

Erwin was cleaning the apartment up when Levi opened the door, “Old man.” His greeting was curt, more mellow. He seemed to be much nicer lately. Erwin was eating it up, “My disgruntled demon, how are you?” Levi merely shrugged and then sat down, “Why were you throwing stuff out?’ Erwin smiled, _act normal_ , “Because, Armin is going to move in.” 

Levi looked livid, “What!?” 

Erwin blinked, “My savoury sorbet of darkness, it makes sense. Armin is my mate. I’d probably destroy half the city without him in my apartment.” Levi’s eyes narrowed, “This is where you’re going to establish your coven?” Erwin smirked, “Don’t worry about the Smiths, Levi.” There was also a bit of competition between them, “Do whatever you want, papi.” He stood up and Erwin cocked his head to the side, “You’ve been absent this week. Apparently, Eren’s been home alone.” 

Levi slammed the door as he left. **** 

Armin and Eren came back to Erwin’s, “He won’t let us out of the contract.” Eren was actually worried. The portion of his rent alone was stretching him thin. “I can’t even imagine over a thousand dollars in rent a month.” Armin frowned, “I should just keep paying.” Erwin frowned, “Surely something can be done.” He had an idea but it was risky. He was trying to make people just as happy as he was, “Listen, just stay here tonight and we’ll go get your stuff and move it now. Whatever we can’t move, we’ll put it in a pod. I have one.” 

Both the boys were anxious about what Erwin would see at their house. *** 

When Erwin entered the townhouse he saw five large boxes and two TVs. Erwin looked around, “Is...this everything?” Both boys shook their heads, “Orphans don’t have much.” Erwin moved everything into his car and Armin’s before closing the house up, “Well, I’ve got everything handled here so let’s go home and I don’t know….watch some movies?” When they got home, true to his word, they started binge watching movies while he cooked dinner and some snacks for later. **** 

Erwin’s lips were pressed against Armin’s neck, “Baby, let me taste you.” His rough thrusts already had Armin whimpering. Erwin’s hand on his weeping cock made him moan. Erwin had taken advantage of their new easy ability to have sex by playing with him under the blanket during the films and when Eren went to bed he pushed him down on the couch, sucked on his loosening hole, and spanked him raw. 

Now he wanted more. He’d slid inside of him and while moving, pressed his new fangs against the neck of his true mate, “I want to drink from you.” Armin moved his neck to the side to give him access. Erwin had been afraid he could kill him but Armin had explained that that wasn’t possible. Instinct would stop him when it came to his mate. They could feed off of each other for ease and even simultaneously in order to grow closer, bond more intimately, increase pleasure in sex, and to help their child if they need blood. 

Erwin’s teeth entered his neck and Armin’s muffled moan of acceptance turned him on more. Erwin and Armin were linked, lost in one another. He moved against him while Armin’s mouth fell open and his eyes closed. He loved his mate and he loved sex with his mate. **** 

Armin looked over at Erwin and snuggled closer, “What's going on in that mind of yours?” Erwin had to smirk, “Can you read my thoughts?” Armin blinked, “Not completely. Something about covens?” Erwin had been doing a lot of reading since he turned. Between sex and feeding he'd tried to cram as much knowledge in that Armin himself may not know. It was their running competition. “I've just been learning more about them. Did you know it's common for a daughter or son to have their mate move in with her family? It makes the coven bigger. The grandvamps help raise the little ones while the parents work on feeding themselves and protection.” 

Armin nodded, “I like that. Strength in numbers. There's a whole book of laws we gotta get through. I wish Eren could be in our coven but it's separated by species.” Armin frowned and it hurt Erwin, “You wish he could be in our coven?” Armin nodded, “Yeah, I'm selfish.” He rolled over on top of him and kissed him, “But you're defs enough.” 

Eren was looking through the boxes when they got up, “I need my Shabbat candlesticks, Arm. I can't find them.”

”I bet they're in your backpack. You'd put important things in there.” Erwin opened his phone, “Levi, would you like to have some fun?” ****** 

A few stretches of the truth and he had recruited Levi into getting them out of their lease, “Where is brat?” Erwin shrugged, “Jean's.” It was a good default till the truth was revealed. He had nothing to worry about really. Erwin was smug that all his pieces were lined up just right. 

“This guy reeks.” Levi used his demonic power to turn the power off in the club house. Erwin was still learning but he managed to pick the lock and to turn some guests around funneling them into the nearest room. He definitely wasn't able to feed off any of this energy but he wasn't hungry. 

“Must be nice not needing food.” Levi said a little bitterly. 

Erwin knew that was out of character and strange, “I almost died?” Levi grimaced, “Yuck, stop reminding me.” Erwin and Levi stood at the door. 

The landlord sat inside smoking when his door suddenly opened, “If you're afraid of a power surge then I'll fire you….” He trailed off when he saw what he did. His bat was not at his side. It had disappeared. Now, two men stood before him with menacingly satisfied looks on their faces, “We heard you like to beat people into submission. Well,” Levi’s lips curled into a grin, “how about a little taste of the blunt edge yourself?” ****** 

Eren set his candles up, “Arm, I was seriously afraid I’d lost them.” Armin brought a rag over, “Eren…” Eren rolled his eyes, “I know, I know, I was gunna do it I swear.” Armin nodded, “Sure you were, sweetie.” He started getting the wax off of his candles and polished them as he went. He wasn’t into religion. It seemed to make things harder for people but he loved to watch Eren partake in his rituals. 

The door opened and Erwin and Levi walked in, “Brat, why are you at this shity place?” Eren looked at Levi like a little sad puppy, “Because, I moved in.” Levi stopped moving and looked like he might scream. He turned to Erwin and saw the small smirk on his face. Levi’s neck turned red and then he punched Erwin in the face. They started fighting and both Armin and Eren didn’t really know what to do. 

Levi slammed him on the floor using pressure points to immobilize Erwin, “I always was a better fighter.” Erwin spat, “BECAUSE YOU’RE SO FUCKING LOW TO THE GROUND! YOU’RE ALL CENTER!” Levi bit him with his fangs, “SHIT! LEVI!” Levi chuckled, “Hurts doesn't it? I can do that now. Bwhahaha.” Erwin kicked him, “You forget, I can get you talking and you don’t fight well when talking!” They beat on each other a little longer before Levi overcame him, pinning him on his stomach and biting at the nape of the neck, “You did this on purpose.” 

Armin’s ability to handle his mate pinned on the floor was at an end, “Get off of him before I gut you.” Levi looked over, “You probably are behind it!” Armin’s eyes narrowed, “What are you talking about?!” He stood up and walked towards him, “If a vampire or human stays the night in a coven’s dwelling and ingests blood, food, water, and is marked then they belong to that coven. It looks like this was just another way to make sure you’re tied to Eren.” 

Armin sighed, “He had food and water but marking and blood drinking is a no.” Levi cocked his head to the side, “You mark him every time you hug him.” 

“That’s true. Sorry.” 

“But, Levi, I haven’t had any blood!” 

“Erwin put it in your food and drink because he’s a clever and annoying man.” 

“I just thought I’d kill many birds with one stone. You can’t hurt Armin if he’s a part of your coven.” 

Levi turned around, “THIS IS NOT MY COVEN! BLACKS AND WHITES DON’T MIX LIKE THIS! I’M GETTING REALLY FUCKING TIRED OF THE RULE BREAKING! Brat might be, but he’s coming home with me and if you try to fight me on it I’ll kill you.” Armin hissed instinctually at the threat. Armin could feel Eren’s tensions rise and then he noted that yes, he definitely felt like he was a part of their coven, “I’m sorry Erwin tricked Eren but I’m not completely. Eren is important to me and you haven’t even spoken to him since the shooting. Why would I let you take him anywhere?” 

Levi stared, “I don’t have to explain myself. I don’t waste time on the trivial things you do.” Armin frowned, “You’re not making me want to let him go with that sour attitude.” Levi’s fist clenched, “I want to rip your throat out.” Erwin’s temper flared, “I wouldn’t say something like that in front of me.” Levi sighed, “You really think I’d kill you mate?” 

Erwin stared, “Yes.” 

Levi shrugged, “Yeah, you’re right. I’m not exactly above it.” 

Eren was squirming, “What, brat? You’ve got some explaining to do.” 

“ME!?” 

“Yes! Why would you let yourself be taken in by some whites and put into a coven with them?” 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THESE DAYS!?” 

Levi blinked, “Getting our life ready?” 

Levi seemed extremely confused and then Eren felt uncomfortable, “Can you explain what you mean?” 

Levi looked around, “You think I don’t want to mate you?” Eren moved uncomfortably, “Well, when you didn’t mate me….I thought I wasn’t worthy.” Levi looked pained, “Brat, you’re so annoying.” Eren snorted, ‘Yeah, but you’re not good at talking so can you blame me?” Levi looked at Erwin, “Old shithead over here took me to some townhouses here just behind my apartment. There were two for sale. I just closed on one. I’m not going to have a real heat with you and be in some apartment where we have no room to grow. Also, you’d not be able to fully mark my apartment because I’ve lived in it for so long alone.” 

“So, you’re going to move into that house with me and have room and mark what you want and that’s where our coven will be.” Erwin started to chuckle, “I knew it!” Levi looked over, “Knew what?” 

“That you’d buy that house. Well, say hello to your neighbor.” 

Erwin was so smug Armin had to laugh, “Eren! We’ll be neighbors!” Eren and Armin really liked the idea but Levi wasn’t such a fan, “Blacks aren’t really social.” Armin and Eren were holding hands and smiling. Erwin looked at Levi, “Come on, Levi, don’t fight fate. We’re going to change that.” Levi hissed as Erwin ran towards him to hug him. **** 

Levi sat down with Eren leaning against him on the floor. They were waiting for Erwin and Armin to finish dinner, “So, you want me to move in with you to the new townhouse and to mate me?” Levi nodded, “Yes, as soon as I found that they were true mates I let go completely. I don’t want to start my mated life off on the wrong foot so I started looking for a better den, started making arrangements for Thomas to take on more time at the temple to ensure that we have it under control during our heats. I needed to make sure you were black enough and you are because if I had left for a few days and it had waned then you’d not have been ready. I also wanted to think.” 

“I wanted you to think.” 

“Levi, I want you.” 

“You don’t know me.” 

“And Armin and Erwin don’t know each other either, what’s the point? They’re fine and going to be fine. I mean, if I’m horrible just tell me.” 

“I’ll just smother you.” 

“Or that. I’ll like it.” 

“Can we have a conversation, Levi?” Armin sat down and Eren blinked, “Should I go?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay.” 

Armin looked at Levi, “Okay, I don’t want us to fight, really. I am not all I try to be. I just want a simple life, with love, kids, routine. I don’t want to be constantly competing with you about something. You’re important to Erwin and I think you’re considering mating Eren. This is why I want to state right now that as long as you take care of him we won’t have a problem. Hurt Eren and I’ll drain you.” 

Levi smirked, “One day, I’m going to fuck you against a brick wall.” 

Armin glared, “You’re disgusting and cruel. I don’t get you blacks.” Levi chuckled darkly, “Whites are the true horrors. At least people expect me to be evil. It’s your kind that are actually more dangerous.” Armin was curious. Levi felt it and was interested, “Armin, how much do you know of your own kind?” Armin’s eyes were cautious, “Not a lot. I was warning Erwin about Weissfressers and finally told him that my parents were killed by them and I believe my grandfather was.” That intrigued Levi, “Why would someone….that sounds like they were hired to kill them.” 

Armin looked around, “But, there would be no reason.” Levi had a thought, “Give me some of your blood, blondie.” Armin recoiled, “No.” Levi cocked his head to the side, “Why not?” Armin pushed him, “I don’t want you to see my memories!” Levi smiled wickedly, “How did you know I could do that?!” Armin shook his head smiling a little, “I don’t know. I seriously don’t know how I knew.” 

“Twinkie, you’re a lot of fun.” 

“Are you going to let Erwin have his way? He’s kind of dead set on you being in the coven. I don’t really like the idea of it.” 

“Did you know he bought the townhouse?” 

“Oh, yeah. I hacked his bank statements the first night I stayed here.” 

Levi stared, “Tiny coconut….I approve.” Levi kept thinking, “What’s your linage like?” Armin shrugged, “Everything is a mystery with me.” Levi knew the feeling. He had hundreds of years to figure everything out with him but somehow he’d missed a child of the women he’d loved. “You should know the basics.” Armin frowned, “I’m reading but I actually need your help. I need to know things only another vampire can tell me.” 

“What do you want to know?” Armin pulled a list from the coffee table, “How did we begin?” Levi hummed, “That's actually something only I know for sure. We came from two separate and powerful women. Blacks came from the line of Lilith and I think whites came from some Germanic goddess. Either way, I'd have to check for sure but definitely a Germanic goddess. Lilith bit women who became the first blacks and from there we had black vampires and it was the same for whites.” 

“How many vampires total are there in the world?” 

“My census says over one billion are vampires or damphirs of at least first through third generation.” Armin couldn't believe it, “ONE BILLION!?” Levi waved him off, “A billion vampires is nothing. That isn't factoring them into the human population and we have almost no carrying capacity in that many go into hibernation at some point, humans as food is only good for the planet, and we blacks and whites are not that many.” Armin was scared to ask, “How many whites and blacks?” 

Levi looked at the rug maybe….two hundred thousand…..only 50,000 blacks.” Armin looked at him seriously, “But blacks are the top vampire.” Levi smiled sadly, “It's not easy being black, Armin.” Armin nodded, I suppose not. So, why do you know so much?” Levi looked at Eren, “There is nothing new under the sun.” 

Armin drank some of his tea, “I think I would rather Eren be white. Black might lead him to unsavory things in my opinion.” Levi snorted, “You mean he is well suited for black but you're trying to save him and fix him. Maybe this is better and merely being his best friend is what you need to do.” Armin looked over at Eren, “He's a blockhead that needs guidance, Levi. I love him and only want what's best for him. I was going to mate him. That's more than a friend and I know that's how you see Erwin so don't try to convince me otherwise.” 

Levi went cold and unreadable, “You're going to learn a lot of things about Erwin.” Armin felt like it was a warning, “And you're going to learn a lot about Eren. Wanna help each other out?” Levi gave him a side glance, “Sure.” ******** 

Armin appeared with a binder. It was huge, overflowing with handouts, colored tabs, and a strange bedazzled cover, “Levi meet Eren’s Care Book. Or as I have named it, “How to Train Your Titan.” Armin smiled and sat down with the book. Levi opened Erwin’s computer and logged in to his google drive, “Email?” 

“Bismarck1871@gmail.com.” 

Levi smiled, “He was a good guy.” Armin’s eyes widened, “YOU KNEW HIM!?” Levi nodded and clicked on a folder sending it to Armin, “I call this The Commander Atlas. It will tell you all about him and the various paths he might take to crush an opponent.” Both Erwin and Eren watched in horror as both of them talked about colored tabs for mood and scenarios among other vignettes that would aid their new mates. 

“Nice page protectors, pipsqueak.” Armin rolled his eyes, “I'm not some weak little thing.” Levi nodded but kept flipping, “Brat has a cranky tummy?” Armin nodded, “Yeah, I've slowly been trying to figure it out and I have a food plan over here you can base anything off of. Honestly, he loves Mountain Dew and it hates him. Don't give him any past 10 pm and never feed him past 12 am because he has bad dreams and gets violent.” Eren stomped his foot on the floor, “HEY!” Erwin laughed, “That's cute.” Levi looked over at Erwin, “He gets angry when there is no milk because he sleep walks and drinks it all but doesn't remember. I've recorded him doing it but still he pretends it's an illusion.” Erwin huffed, “It’s ridiculous. Clearly you forged that to make me more insane.” Levi looked up, deadpan and monotone, “I could have made you crazy without bringing the milk into it.” Erwin hummed, “I think you drink it.” 

“Milk is gross.” 

“What!?” 

“It’s gross.” 

“Milk….Milk is holy, Levi. Milk makes our bones strong.” 

“Milk from cows in this day and age is ridiculous. You do not need it. You can drink soy and almond! The dairy industry is destroying-” 

“NOT THIS AGAIN! IT ISN’T PERFECT BUT NO DAIRY IS INSANITY! I tried to get you to invest in that farm with me but you didn’t!” 

“I would rather us all get off the tits of the poor cattle!” 

Erwin waved him off, “You’re ridiculous with your...tyekwan o-lamb or whatever.” 

Levi was more than offended, “Tikkun Olam, you asshole.” 

Eren sat down next to him and pressed against him, “Are you staying the night?” Levi scowled, “No and neither are you. We’re not going to let the magic of the coven settle in and stay.” Eren frowned, “Is it really a serious thing? I feel like this isn’t serious.” Levi popped Eren, “It is. You’re just human and can’t sense it or smell it.” Eren bit his hand, “What’s so wrong with being in their coven?” 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Being white is lame. Black is where it’s at. If you don’t agree you can stick with them.” Eren smirked and crawled on top of him laying on him, “But, they have a kitten.” Lev was meowing and scratching in his room. Erwin had put him in there to keep him away from the commotion but Levi’s blackness called out to him. Armin opened the door and he came running out to the jump on and cry at Levi. Levi scratched behind his ears while Eren petted him and stroked his little tail. 

Levi sighed as he suddenly felt calmer. Erwin’s scent was reassuring, Eren’s appealing, and Armin’s had something special to it. He could feel the allure of the coven setting in, “Levi, just take a nap.” Armin appeared with a large soft pillow and down blanket, “Honestly, just….give me a chance.” Levi pouted and Eren laid his head on Levi’s chest while Lev purred next to them, “Coven life.” Eren smirked while Armin and Erwin laughed. Levi hit him. *** 

Eren stayed at Erwin’s for two more days while Levi worked on whatever it was that he was working on. Levi said he couldn’t stand the smell and vibe of the white coven and was tired of Eren’s smell absorbing their white. Eren didn’t get it. He had a kitten and Erwin and Armin made amazing food. The loud sex was a little ridiculous but hey, get it where you can and when you can. 

Erwin had Armin and Eren fill out piles of paperwork for their positions in the history department and Eren received a severance letter from the landlord. He was nervous, “You think Levi will actually mate me?” Armin smiled, “Yeah.” He wasn't so sure, “But where is he?” Armin shrugged, “Who knows?” 

Erwin was packing their entire apartment up, “Erwin? Are we going somewhere?” He paused, “Well, yes, we are.” Armin liked his mate a lot but sometimes he wished he fill him in on his plans, “Where?” Erwin smiled, “Into our townhouse.” Armin dead panned, “How could you have just bought it and now have a move in date so soon?” Erwin smiled brightly, “It was vacant. I didn’t really want to change anything.” 

Armin sensed that wasn’t the whole truth, “You’re lying to me.” 

“Never, baby.” 

“I can bite you and find out, you know.” 

“I did not know that.” 

Eren snorted, “Didn’t you say you bought the house next to Levi?” 

Erwin frowned, “He bought the house next to me. I had already made the purchase.” In truth, Armin was right. He was keeping some of the details to himself. There had been other tenants. They were now another victim of the club after he invited them there. He had enjoyed using the parts of the club normally off limits to him and he realized the more sinister aspects of it all now that he was a vampire and aware of the unseen. 

He had tried to turn them white but it had gotten messy. 

He still had a lot to learn in order to take care of his future family. 

“Armin, would you like to see the pictures of the house or be surprised?” Armin smiled, “I….think maybe…” he smiled brighter, “be surprised? Wow…” Eren was touched, “Yeah, Arm doesn’t do surprises normally.” He liked that Armin was so comfortable. “Have you called Levi, Eren?” Eren blinked, “Call? Oh no, I sent a text yesterday morning but no, I wouldn’t call.” Erwin couldn’t understand, “What?” 

“Why is that so unbelievable?” 

Erwin gawked, “How will he know what you want if you don’t call him or text him at least twenty times?” 

Armin nodded and Eren looked at both of them in amusement, ‘Oh, my God, you two are so fucking annoying and perfect for each other. I hate when Armin texts me and calls me all the time. I just think Levi would get upset if I harassed him.” Erwin whistled, “It’s not harassment if you love them enough.” Armin nodded, “Sometimes, Eren, you need to keep tabs on the most important people in your life in order to keep them safe.” Eren sat back, “Oh, I feel bad for your kids. But, nothing is as bad as Mikasa.” 

Armin gave him a really disapointed look, “Do you still have rules in your email for her?” 

“Yep.” 

“And what about her texts?” 

“Remember, she can only send me like fifteen a day?” 

“But, do you ever reply?” 

“Not really. She’s not my mom.” 

Erwin didn’t know who Mikasa was but he was glad Armin was occupied while he kept packing. **** 

Levi stood in the livingroom and lowered his face guard. He’d been cleaning intensely as the his human minions moved around him. Demonic power allowed him to compel people to do his bidding and it reminded him of her days as a captain and soldier. He wanted everything to be perfect and ready for the upcoming full moon. He went inside of the room he’d set up specifically for his visitations. 

Levi thought about how his life was about to move into a long overdue phase. He checked his phone and saw the nearly 100 messages from Erwin. He opened Eren’s singular one and stared at it not for the first time. Eren got it. He was very appreciative. He called Erwin, “Oy, piece of shit, do you want to set your house up and then show them?” *** 

School was heating up but so were things in the history department. Levi was still suspiciously missing most of the time and Eren was living with the Smiths who were animals and couldn’t stop having historical discussions around sex. They were filing paperwork, sorting tests, and arranging schedules. Eren actually liked the work. He was so determined to finish his EMT course and ride out the rest of his degree before probably getting pulled for duty that he enjoyed the distraction. There was a lot of talk that if the war got worse they’d start the draft again. 

Levi appeared, “How is your friday, brat?” Eren looked up from the cabinet, “Um...free after the gym.” Levi nodded, “I'll pick you up from the gym at 4.” Eren smiled, “Okay!” Eren was excited and Levi gathered his things, “I'll be there at 4 sharp.” Eren nodded, “Yes, sir.” Levi gave him a hard slap before exiting the room. Eren was in love with that man. He wanted him to slap him around for ages. 

Armin was nervous about a lot of things he could feel but not explain. The Weissfresser was dead but still, two of them in Maria made him a little paranoid that he was going to end up like his parents. He had started tracing his family back but had hit wall. He needed a vampire to help him. He texted Marco, “You wouldn't by any chance be a family history enthusiast?” He waited and thought. 

The phone rang and he answered it, “Hey, sorry, that was a weird question.” 

“Naw man, I am into that stuff but I wouldn't even begin to know where to start if it was with you.” Armin sighed, “I need help.” Marco hummed, “You could ask Thomas at work. He’s watching the club now since Levi took two weeks off.” Armin was intrigued, “Why did he take two weeks off?” Marco laughed, “Don’t know. I didn’t ask either. He’s terrifying.” Armin smirked, “He’s grumpy and lame.” 

Marco coughed, “I’m sorry. I’ve got a vamp cold.” Armin was a little concerned, “Is it bad? Do you need white blood?” Marco chuckled, “No, Thomas hooked me up with some good blood and I’m taking it easy. Poor Jean doesn’t get it and he keeps trying to take me to the doctor.” Armin knew that was always difficult getting around, “Hey, I can forge you one. I can forge a note to make it look like you went.” Marco sounded ecstatic, “Yes! Please!” 

Armin and Marco spoke more and the day went by like any other. *** 

Eren was covered in sweat, sore, thirsty, and tired. It was 4:01 and he walked out to the parking lot and saw Levi leaned against his car. He looked annoyed. He approached him and looked him shyly in the eye, “Hey.” Levi looked like he was disgusted. He made to turn away, opened the door, and then turned punching Eren in the gut, “I told you,” his words rough, “4:00 sharp, brat. You just wanted a punishment.” Eren clutched his arm and was guided into the car seat, “Maybe.” Eren said with humor. Levi stared, ‘You’re a fucking freak.” 

He reached over and tried to take Levi’s hand but he hissed like he was burned, ‘Don’t even, brat.” 

“Where are we going?” 

‘Just look with your eyes when we get close.” 

“Dr. Ackermann-” 

Levi started making some high pitch animalistic scream, “STOP CALLING ME DR. ACKERMANN, BRAT!” Eren suppressed his smirk, “Can we get food after this or is there going to be food where we’re going? Also, can we go to the club and murder someone? I’m in one of those moods.” Levi couldn’t help it. He lost face and actually smiled, “You’re in one of those _moods?_ What kind of mood is that?” Eren shrugged and took a second to think, “I dunno the murderous kind?” They pulled up to a string of townhouses, “Here we are….[home](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/86/6b/08/866b082fa5e7cd7b0b7d3df414364a92.jpg) sweet home. If you….want it to be.” 

Eren was speechless, “Are we the badass black one?’ Levi deadpanned, “Yes. The Smiths will be in the white one next door.” He opened the door and Eren was shocked, “I can’t afford this. I can’t live here. This is so...how did you do this?” Levi turned around, “I made some human’s my slaves and they worked non-stop for a week.” Eren huffed, “Damn. It shows.” He gave him a tour and some of the furniture Eren liked was still there but they entered one room that was arranged strangely, “Is this an office?” 

Levi looked shy, “In a way….it’s a place for meetings.” 

‘Meetings?” 

“Meetings with my mother.” 

Eren grew still, “How does it work?” Levi was cautious. Eren could tell his mother was his most guarded secret, “She can come in moonlight.” Eren thought that was amazing. There was a flutter in his soul that even Levi could sense. “Why moonlight?” Levi shrugged, “She only ever said that a dear friend allowed her the ability.” Eren smiled, “Can I really live here?” Levi rolled his eyes, “You really want to mate me?” Eren leaned against the wall, “Fuck yeah.” 

Levi smirked, “Good.” 

He motioned for Eren to walk back out and towards the kitchen, “I’ve stocked everything, took time off from the club, I’ve been stocking up black blood because new blacks need a large amount of blood to stay strong and not go on a killing spree. You’ll have me to yourself for two full days and then the only time away will be you at school and me at school for two weeks.” Eren walked towards him, “And now?” Levi pulled him closer, “You said you were hungry.” He nicked his head to the kitchen where he already had dinner cooking. 

After dinner Levi pulled Eren close, “Rough or?’ Eren’s mouth was so close to his, “Rough.” Levi chuckled darkly slamming him against the wall attacking his neck leaving purpling bruises and bites all over his tan skin. Eren’s s smell was ripe and his natural pheromones were diring him insane as he tossed him on the floor. 

Levi kicked him repeatedly back down each time he tried to rise up. He pulled his hair and spat on him before pushing him back down and dragging him into the bedroom. Eren’s body was shaking as Levi stripped him, slapping and beating him. He called him names, belittled him, and treated him like a piece of meat. Eren loved it. 

“You’re a maggot.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Brat, you disgust me.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Levi kissed him once he put him on the bed. One of his hands held Eren’s jaw and face while the other pulled his hair. Eren moaned in his mouth while Levi grinded his hips against him in circular motions. He pulled back, got the lube from the table, and flipped Eren on his stomach to prep him. He bit and kissed Eren’s supple round cheeks while smelling the black inside of Eren. He wondered what he’d taste like. He almost bit him without thinking. 

When he thought Eren was ready he moved on top of him and sheathed himself inside in one swift smooth motion that made Eren moan out long and low. He started moving and closed his eyes, smelling and feeling Eren. He’d felt bad that Erwin hadn’t gotten to turn like this. Turning happened only once. He listened to Eren and nuzzled in the crook of his neck, “Are you sure you want this?” Eren moved his head more to allow him a better look at his neck, “Yes, please.” Levi bit him and their bodies went rigid, their breathing muffled, and their bodies were slicked with sweat. 

The energy shifted. Levi could turn him quickly or slowly. He chose slowly to savor it all. He was blissed out and could sense Eren’s very soul connecting with him. He felt their bond. He tasted her in his genetics. He tasted perfection and knew he’d found his true mate. He was sad for a split second till he saw her face, her smile, and heard her voice “He’s a good brat.” 

When he opened his eyes and came down from the orgasmic high he nuzzled more into Eren’s neck listening to his slow heartbeat that had faded to almost nothing come back stronger and stronger. He was so warm, so calm. He loved this feeling, “Wow.” Eren’s voice was small and sincere, “I love you.” * 

Eren drank a black blood cocktail, that’s what Levi had labeled some of the bags, while Erwin drank from his, “These blood bags are really helpful.” It was two weeks later and Levi had just ran to the club but promised to be back at home for shabbat. Eren and Armin had been really enjoying working for the history department. Armin was helping him cook a few things when Levi rushed in flushed, “They’re fucking shutting us down.” He slammed the letter down on the counter top and then played a voicemail from the dean stating that they were looking at cutting the entire history department’s budget for lack of support, student interests, and the general fund had ran out of money. 

Erwin was irate, “WHAT WILL WE DO FOR WORK? ARE CHILDREN SUPPOSED TO NOT LEARN ABOUT HISTORY!?” Levi and Erwin were bitching so much Eren and Armin fell to the side and listened. Erwin turned to them, “Oh! Fuck! My mate isn’t going to be my assistant! That’s not going to work! I want him with me!” Levi was just as angry about that very thing, ‘Brat already has a fucked up schedule.” Eren licked the spoon and Levi glared, “GERMS!” 

Eren dropped the spoon and settled in for a long night of troubles and yelling. *** 

Armin walked out on the back porch the next day when Eren was sitting in a chair studying, ‘Hey, I have an idea.” Eren looked up, “About?” Armin smiled, “About how to save the history department.” Eren shut his book, “I’ll do it.” 

“You don’t know what it is yet.” 

“Don’t care. I want to spend as much time with Levi as possible.” 

“True that….I need to go to the club today and talk to Thomas so come with me and help me set stuff up.” 

“Awesome, gunna be a good day.” * 

Thomas smiled as Armin entered, “Wanna know about your family tree?” Armin stopped before he hit the desk, “How did you...:” 

“Seer, remember?” 

“Oh, sorry!” 

Thomas looked at Eren, “He is, too. I see we’ve got another black royal.” Eren sputtered, “I’m not a royal!?” Thomas laughed, “Marry a prince you become royal.” Eren blushed, “I didn’t marry…” Thomas waved his hand in a dismissive manner, “Listen, basically you did. So, I’ll get to researching on the Arlert family and see what I can find.” Armin and Eren looked around a bit and then went on their way. **** 

Almost two weeks later the history department was looking lean and Levi was annoyed. He liked his job and didn’t have to work but still. It made for a good cover and Erwin was right there with him. Having his mate there and having control of him and his schooling was perfect. Levi ran into Erwin who looked excited, “Eren and Armin left this morning.” Levi nodded, “Drill and Armin was doing something….I don’t keep up with him.” Erwin inhaled sharply, “He hasn’t responded to me.” 

Levi thought that was strange and he also thought the door was harder to open. When he pushed it open he saw large lights, and the office was set up differently. Armin and Eren were smiling and acting really weird. Levi and Erwin both look confused, “Um what’s going on?” Eren and Armin laughed and had them sit down at a desk, “We’re going to save the history department.” 

“How?” Levi looked skeptical. Erwin looked like he was going through all the things that could happen. Levi and Erwin were nervous. Their mates weren't letting anything on through their bond. Plus, Eren was manipulative as a human and Erwin still had a lot to learn in order to accurately cut through the noise. Armin turned the cameras and lights to face them and started taking pictures and a video recording, “Oy! I DIDN'T GIVE MY PERMISSION TO BE FILMED!” Levi started to stand up but Eren begged him to stay and placed the two large boxes in front of each of them, “Just, trust me and open them.” Levi frowned and Erwin smiled, “Well, okay.” _The boxes moved_ Erwin’s eyes lit up and he whispered loudly to Levi who was eyeing the box like an enemy, “IT MOVES! SOMETHING MOVED!” 

Levi watched as Erwin slowly opened the top of his box. Erwin’s face lit up and he started to laugh and almost giggle, “Oh! OOOHHHH NOOOOO! OOOH MY GOOOD!” Levi ripped his open and the hard shell started to crack, “Oy, little brats….” Inside, looking up and peeping at him were kittens of all shapes, colors, and breeds. 

Levi looked over at Erwin but was frozen. Erwin was covered in them, “I looooove them! Ohhhhhh!” Levi’s kittens were mostly black and they wanted to get to him right then. They jumped and crawled and he picked them out carefully one by one and put them on the table. They meowed and swarmed him. He smiled ever so slightly as they licked and nibbled him. Erwin’s kittens started migrating to Levi and Erwin was having none of it, “HEY! NO! I’m cooler than him!” They both petted the kittens and enjoyed trying to corral them. 

Armin recorded it all and eventually called cut, “Okay, so we’re going to record some videos with you two and the kittens. Then, we’re going to take some photos here, then at the house. We’re going to make merch and sell it to raise money. Since you two have such a competitive group of followers, we’re going to use them and their money to save your jobs. I’m pretty sure none of them of would allow that to happen.” 

Levi groaned, “I hate cameras.” Erwin was combing his hair, “Cameras love me.” Eren and Armin smiled, “Let’s do it.” *** 

Erwin kissed Armin’s neck, “How do you want me?” Lev purred, “You’re the cover shot for the Commander calendars. I thought you holding Lev and talking about how all these kittens are adoptable would be great.” Erwin’s suit jacket laid nearby on his desk as he sat on the edge, “Come on Lev, let’s convince people to help us.” Lev peeped and they posed perfectly while Eren set up for Levi’s cover shot, “So, for you, I think we should play up your sexy glare and have you leaning forward while sitting on the desk with your jaw in your hand and a kitten in your lap. Give me a sultry glare. Give me a command to sit down and shut up.” *** 

“It’s name is?” Eren smiled, “Biscuit.” Levi blinked, “Biscuit…” he held the Scottish fold up, “you don’t seem like a Biscuit.” The cat purred and Armin and Eren drooled a little, “Shit this is going to be so hot.” They’d taken pictures everywhere and filmed short videos here and there for a DVD. Levi had been brooding and sometimes sweetly vulnerable. Erwin had been dashing and exuded every positive quality of manhood that one could think of. Now, they had had an idea that would clench their patrons and secure their funds. 

“So, what….if we add more to it? And then you lose the trunks.” Erwin and Levi both looked at each other, “Oh? Really?” Yeah and put them on your chest unless they get in on their own.” Levi gave Eren a sultry gaze, “They don’t have to be the only thing that gets in the water.” Eren blushed and Erwin chuckled, “When are we going to have a foursome?’ Levi smirked, “Maybe today.” Armin blushed. 

“Let’s release two different calendars. A clean one and a dirty one.” Armin couldn’t deny that the idea was risky but it was good, “I mean, we’re doing two just Erwin and just Levi, one together, and then we could add another one that’s more adult.” Erwin left little kisses on his kitten, “I’m game. I wouldn’t mind if this shoot ended in a porn, to be honest.” Armin snorted, “Shush.” *** 

A few days later Eren went by a store where the merchandise was ready. The student worker was so excited he nearly knocked him down, “I WANT A CAPTAIN LEVI SHIRT!” Eren laughed, “Cool. Just take one.” 

“NO! I’LL PAY! I’VE BEEN DYING TO SEE YOU AND ASK SINCE I MADE THEM ON THE PRESS!” He grabbed a shirt and put it on, “Well, since it’s on me, does it look good?” Eren nodded, “Yeah, hopefully others will buy it and save our department.” 

“I think they will. Everyone wants to keep them around and everyone is in love with them. I heard there is a sexy calendar? The update was on the Survey Corps Facebook page. Y’all started that, right?” Armin had started a facebook page to help build interest and combine the other facebook groups. ‘Yeah, that’s us.” 

“Cool, cool. I’ll be at the ROTC field tomorrow to buy a copy. Have a great day man.” Eren loaded the boxes up in his car. He got inside and turned it on but it sputtered and died. Eren sighed, “Fuck my life.” He thought about walking and that’s what he’d normally do but he was in a space with a meter and had too many large boxes to move them in one time. He called Levi, “Hey, could you come get me? My car broke down and I need to have it towed.” Levi exhaled sharply, “Yes.” He hung up and Eren guessed he just knew where he was. 

He waited for him and five minutes later he pulled up, “Help me move the boxes, brat.” They did so and Eren felt Levi planning something. He brushed against him, “Get in the car. I’ll call the towing company.” He kissed Eren shortly which was out of character. They may be mates but even as Armin had found they still had to get to know each other. However there was a smell that made Eren surge back forward and kissed him better, longer. “You smell so good, Levi.” Levi smirked, “Flash heat, Eren. I’m having a hard time handling you right now. I thought you were just sweaty because you came from working out.” 

Eren kissed him again, “Please fuck me in the car.” Levi chuckled, “No, let’s just go home.” Eren pouted, “Mean.” He got in the car and Levi stood out calling the towing company. When he returned, he was also sweating. “Mmmmm, kid, you gotta stop purring.” Eren couldn’t help it, “Sorry, I’m not used to being a vampire.” Levi broke a few laws getting them home in less than three minutes. He parked and sighed, “We could buy the lot in the back with the Smith’s and build a garage.” Eren unhooked his seatbelt, “Yeah. I’m sorry I don’t have money to contribute to anything.” Levi pinched him, “I’m your sugar daddy.” 

Eren knew Levi was making a joke and he laughed. Levi appreciated that he knew he was bad at jokes. Erwin could wine and dine anyone but Levi had never really done well doing that. He helped Eren bring the merchandise in and put it with the calendars. Eren pressed against his back and nuzzled his face into his shirt, “God, you smell….it’s….it’s different.” Levi’s breathing was heavy and he closed his eyes, “Yeah. This is amazing. I never thought I’d smell something as perfect as you.” 

They walked to the bedroom and crawled in the bed. They didn’t just jump into sex. They took their time smelling each other, rubbing their nose in each other’s crooks of the neck. They purred, hands trailed up and down their body. Eren removed Levi’s shirt while they kissed each other passionately. He sighed into his mouth as he slowly moved over the top of him. Eren pulled his shirt off and unzipped Levi’s pants. 

He removed his erection and leaned forward to kiss Levi again while rolling his hips and moving his hand on Levi’s length. Levi hissed, moaned lowly behind grit teeth. Eren eventually removed his pants and briefs before climbing back on and sliding Levi inside of him. He moved slowly, rocking sensually. It wasn’t just about mating. He wanted to connect with Levi more. He kissed him and Levi pulled him closer. They moved slowly against each other. Their passion burning hotly between them. 

Eren rolled his hips sitting back on Levi to look down on him. Levi’s face was flushed and they were both slicked with sweat. Levi’s fingertips traced his abs and hip flexors. Eren was in great shape and would always remain so. Levi enjoyed Eren physically and mentally. He felt very lucky. 

Eren was close to the edge and leaned back down to kiss Levi till they both found release. * 

Levi rolled on his side and ran his hand through Eren’s hair, “Do you want to feed together?” Eren moved closer, “Yeah.” They could do this just for intimacy and Levi had found that this was what he loved the most out of having a mate. He nuzzled under his chin and they both found a comfortable position to sink their fangs in and feed. Eren was so connected and so safe. Levi loved that Eren found comfort in him. * 

Over in the Smith house, flash heats were more about slamming into walls, choking, blowjobs, and coming hard. Armin’s hair stuck to his face while Erwin pulled out, dropping him down to the floor. Armin’s legs buckled and Erwin caught him, “Question.” Armin laughed shortly, breathily, “Yeah?” Erwin kissed him, “What are the heats where you can get pregnant like?’ Armin shrugged, ‘You never know which heat will be one you can get pregnant in because the only sign is really strange.” 

Erwin waited and Armin went on, “You skin will sort of turn glowy but you can’t tell and your mate really won’t notice unless they’re watching you when it happens. You kind of glow for a few minutes and I think it happens when you’re sleeping but I have no idea. Eren never could see because he was a human so I never asked.” Erwin sighed, “I don’t like this not having control over my body.” 

Armin smiled, “Women feel the same way.” 

Erwin smiled, “Ouch. You burned me.” 

Armin laughed, “Just telling the truth.” 

Erwin kissed him, “I submitted our proposal.” Armin was ecstatic, “You think they’ll accept it!?” Erwin shook his head, “I mean, they owe me favors but seriously it’s a good proposal. I can't wait to see if they bite and give us the grant with time off. You'll need the permission since you're a student.” 

“Erwin, I have Thomas investigating my family tree. If he finds some neat stuff can we visit places while there?” Erwin knew Armin wanted to see the world. He was terrified that Armin was going to wake up and run away one day because he was worried he'd never see it, “Armin, we can visit anywhere you want.” Armin smiled he Erwin sensed it, “I think Levi is overdue for a vacation and the beach is only 5 hours away. Thanksgiving would be a perfect time to go.” Armin looked like he might cry, “You knew I'd want to go with Eren.” Erwin smiled, nodding, “I did.” *** 

The screams echoed across the field, “OHHHHH MMMYYYYY GOOOOOD!” The girl clutched her chest, “I AM GOING TO DIE!” Armin’s eyes were narrowed but he didn't rush to help her. She wasn't the only one swooning, having a heart attack, and screaming as they looked at the calendars. In fact, the crowd was almost unmanageable and the merch was gone. They were now directly taking orders through their Facebook account and getting credit information. The demand was much higher than they had imagined. 

The biggest seller was the more adult joint calendar with Smith and Ackermann photos. The most hyped was the very one Armin and Eren had squirmed making. 

Because Scottish Folds loved the water, Levi and Erwin were both sat in the fancy tub of Levi’s house, naked, dripping in steam and sweat, hair mussed and sticky, with the kittens on their chests and the milky bath bomb water barely camouflaging their privates while they looked up at the camera sensually in a “Oh, you caught us” way. A few people had already passed out. 

Levi and Erwin appeared to sign calendars. Erwin was in his element but Levi was slowly dying from the attention. There was a reason he let Solomon be the king everyone talked about. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and he cringed, “Nice job, Dr. Ackermann. Maybe you'll want to share some of these funds with other departments?” Levi hated the dean so much. But what did he expect? He was a retired infamous Vampire Hunter. 

“I think we'll be keeping that to ourselves. I wonder why none of the funds allocated to us were given in the first place?” The Dean took a step back, “Are you insinuating something?” Levi glared, “I am.” He turned away but the dean wasn’t finished, “Students and teachers are not allowed to have a relationship. You best remember that. Pass that on to Dr. Smith. By the way, nice abs. I can tell that’s what you actually devote yourself to because it sure isn’t your job.” Levi was livid. He was a good worker and that pushed so many of his buttons. 

Eren and Armin had to clean up and Eren’s drill began. Levi and Erwin stayed to watch and count the money. Orders were being called in and Armin handled everything beautifully with Erwin pulling a failsafe and checking everything behind him, “Okay, we needed at least twenty thousand till the next half of the budget kicks in next semester. I think that counting the pre-orders and those who bought today along with the Youtube revenue that we’re making we’ve made….almost forty thousand.” 

Armin smiled and looked at Erwin, “I want to kiss you right now but…” Erwin frowned, “I know, baby. These rules are-” 

“Oh, no. Erwin, you misunderstand. You have to look single in order to still be a lucrative product.” 

“Oh, baby….I fucking love you.” 

Armin smiled, “Thanks.” He was much more shy in public and Erwin enjoyed that. He was happy that Armin was less outgoing, that sounded wrong, because he was Erwin’s coy rock. He kept to himself and allowed Erwin to play ham. “Dang….Reiner Braun is….pretty awesome.” Levi looked over, “Who? The colossal?” Erwin tched, “No, his buddy, the armored tank.” Armin looked perplexed, “Wait, y’all know who they are?” Erwin nodded, “Yeah, we talk about all the recruits. Um his friend,” Erwin pointed, “is so tall we call him the colossal and that guy is a beast and he’s basically covered in armor when it comes to the drills that deal with breaking up crowds.” 

Levi smirked, “And Eren is known as the suicidal maniac.” 

Armin had to laughed, “He kind of is.” Levi looked a little dreamy, “Yeah, I need to take him to the temple soon and teach him how to turn people.” Armin hummed, “Oh goodness.” Erwin looked over at Annie, “Annie Leonhardt is very impressive. She’s the female titan. She’s also-” 

Levi cut him off, “She’s in a relationship with both of those.” Armin nearly spat, “OMG! I noticed that she was being marked by two but I had no idea it was them. The smells are hard for me to decipher.” Levi tapped his leg, “Because both are friends. It’s harder for friends to be identified when they’re that close. You and Eren have a very similar smell pattern that I can sense and Erwin and I have a similar pattern. Try to walk into our house and then yours and see if you can identify the differences. It’s hard. Not to mention that you have tried to bring Eren into a perverted coven.” 

“Whiteness is not perversion.” 

“It is in the black world.” 

“Shut up, grumptapus.” 

Levi slapped his thigh and Armin flinched, “OW!” Levi chuckled, ‘Yes, feed me.” Erwin slapped him, “Don’t hurt my mate or I’ll rip a hole in you.” Levi smiled devilishly, “Fuck, yes.” Erwin chuckled, “Freak. I’m glad that I don’t have to keep that level of intense up.” Armin looked over at the field , “Reiner’s pretty hot. He’s a strange vampire.” Levi nodded, “He’s definitely an interesting species.” 

Reiner wiped his face as the whistle was called. Eren was next to him, “Annie broke my back in hand to hand.” Reiner chuckled, “She’s a bad ass. Kind of cold but she’s got talent.” Eren wasn’t as stupid as he looked and now he smelled that he was a black. He outranked Reiner and could kill him easily if he wanted to, “You and Dr. Ackermann….that’s a nice match. Butt buddies.” He chuckled and slapped a hand on Eren’s back. Eren and Reiner got along well. Bertolt on the other hand was off and made Eren feel strange. “Bert and Annie are going to the movies tonight.” 

Eren looked around, “How do you share?” Reiner seemed a little uncomfortable, “What?” Eren looked at him pointedly feeling his discomfort. He liked it. He actually really liked it. “You share Annie with Bertolt. But, why?” Reiner didn’t like the blackness, “You’re pushing me, Eren. Not cool, man.” Eren stopped, “Sorry, it just feels good.” Reiner nodded, “Bert and I are all we have.” Eren’s face contorted and he backed off more, “I get it, man.” 

Reiner looked relieved, “You do?” Eren shook his head, “Are you….do you have feelings for Bert?” Reiner sighed the biggest sigh and he brought Eren into a crushing hug, “Unfortunately, my cock only likes pussy. If only.” He chuckled and Eren thought he’d make a good santa claus, “I like strong women, hot women, determined women, smart women, and well, women in general. But, Annie ticks a lot of those boxes. I like her.” Eren felt a little sad, “But, it sounds like not enough.” Reiner paused, “Yeah, I’d rather keep some of that to myself.” 

Eren held his hands up, ‘Man, I’m so sorry. I overstepped.” Reiner smiled slightly, “People think you’re so dumb but that’s not right. Also, now that you’re black that seer blood in you is going to come alive.” Eren was impressed, “You can tell that I have seer blood?” Reiner nodded, “Yep. You’re a fine black. Lethal as fuck.” He chuckled and it was like thunder. 

While they continued to talk a door closed to a black jeep Sahara. Out walked [Mikasa](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/39/47/ad/3947adf3cfe81a234e4eaaa9f40f4a43.jpg), her body feeling odd back in civilian clothes. She had decided that enough time had passed without seeing her adopted brother in person. She walked slowly from the parking lot towards the field. Levi and Erwin looked over and Armin gasped, “MIKASA! OMG!” Eren turned and saw her. He smiled so brightly that Levi immediately took notice. Reiner was stopped dead in his tracks ogling her, “Who is that?” He sounded like he was seeing a goddess, “Who is she, Eren?!” Eren laughed, “My sister.” He ran off towards Mikasa who smiled politely. Her traditional piece of red missing today. Armin thought that was promising. Her OCD made her wear something red every day or she’d find things hard to handle. It was strange, she was such a strong person but that’s normally how disorders like that formed.

She hugged Eren as he picked her up swinging her around. They both laughed and Reiner continued to to stare at her from his spot on the field. Mikasa and Eren spoke and then he pulled her to the field where she was shown around and introduced to other. Jean and Marco had kept their distance but Jean nearly ran to her before hugging her again, “I MISSED YOU!” She laughed and hugged him back, “I missed you, too.” She and Jean had been close in school and while he’d always had a crush on her they’d been able to have a deep friendship that she cherished. 

Marco was very excited to meet her, “You know,” Marco’s voice was sweet, “Jean tells me a Mikasa story everyday by accident.” She smiled kindly, “Well, I could give a Jean one. I’m actually not that interesting.” She was reserved, polite, quiet. Marco liked her and thought she was refreshing. She looked at Annie and Bert but they didn’t come over to say anything so she assumed they were not friends of Eren. Then she panned around a little more and saw basically Thor in the flesh. He was smirking slightly, summing her up. 

She made eye contact with Reiner and he held it. She was very aware of him and his intentions. He was trying to get a feel if she was into it. There was real sexual tension between them and an instant chemistry. Eren didn’t like it, “Reiner, stop staring at my sister.” He started to get angry and Reiner just laughed it off, “You’re sister is a bomb, Jaeger.” Mikasa didn’t speak or give anything away on her face. Eren became more red, “Dude! Stop!” 

The others were a bit confused but invested. These two didn’t really seem like they’d go together, “Can I get your number?” She didn’t speak for a long time and then, “Sure.” She put her hand out for his phone and he placed it gently but deftly in her hand. Her newly painted red nails tapped away, “I’ll be in touch sometime tonight.” She tilted her head slightly, “Don’t waste my time. Come correct or not at all.” He chuckled, “Yes ma’am.” Eren screeched, “STOOOOOOP HITTING ON MY SISTER IN FRONT OF ME! EEEEEWWW!” 

Mikasa gave Reiner a curt nod and Jean rolled his eyes, “He’s not your type.” Annie and Bert were not amused. Mikasa inhaled, “Eren, I was on a plane for a long time and I drove for almost twenty hours straight. I need to crash.” Eren hugged her but then he thought about it, “Oh, um, okay well-” 

“I wasn’t sure where the townhouse was because when I drove by there were other people in the house.” 

“Miki-” 

“Mikasa!” Armin hugged her and spoke with her a bit, “So, we had to move out of the townhouses. Um, we live in townhouses still but...not the same ones.” Mikasa looked very confused, “Why wouldn’t you share. Did you get into a fight? That’s not like you. This isn’t very logical or economical.” Armin laughed nervously, “So, I’m in a relationship and so is Eren. We live with them. They happen to live in townhouses that share a wall. Neat, right?” Mikasa turned to Eren, “YOU’RE LIVING WITH A BOYFRIEND?” 

Eren cringed, “Um…” _My mate. He’s my mate. God I hate that she said anything other than that._ “Yeah, it happened fast and I didn’t want to say anything till we were settled and you were okay.” She stared at him, “You’re hiding something from me.” He cringed more, “No!” She kept peering into his eyes, into his soul, “Definitely. Both of you are keeping something from me.” Erwin appeared, “My name is Erwin Smith. Why don’t we leave the school and head on to my house? We can talk, you can crash if you want. It’ll be better than here and I think you’ll understand when we explain.” She looked really unsure, “Why can’t we dis-” 

She looked around and thought about it, “You’re a teacher.” 

She looked at Eren and then saw Levi coming up behind him, “Eren, take me to your house. I don’t give a shit where it is. I need sleep and I am very, very disappointed in this clusterfuck of potential horrible bullshittery.” Armin laughed and so did Jean, “We’ll come with if that’s okay. Marco and I kind of want to see the place. Dr. Smith, you haven’t really been as demand-BUSY LATELY since you moved.” Erwin stared, “I will crush you for that, you know that right?” Jean frowned, “Yeah.” Erwin looked at Marco and flinched. 

Erwin saw how hurt that made Marco look, “I’m sorry. I really am. I was prepared but I had forgotten. I really am sorry.” Marco waved him off, “Don’t worry.” Jean was very confused, “What happened?” 

“Nothing, I still look bad from sickness.” They all headed towards the cars but Mikasa eyed Levi intensely. Levi was just as cold to her as she was to him and Eren could sense his mate and sister locked in a silent war of territory marking and potential fighting. He hated it. “Your face is shitty.” Levi’s words were biting. Mikasa sneered, ‘You’re the size of cabbage patch kid. Or better yet, a sour patch kid. You look sour enough.” 

“Correct, except I am also _never_ sweet. I’ll cut your long black hair off while you sleep.” 

“I will gut you.” 

“Ha, I’d like to see you try.” 

“Eren has made a serious mistake. I will make him see the error of his ways.” 

“You’ll be the one who is alone at the end of it.” 

Erwin separated them, “She’ll sleep at my house.” Armin nodded, “I have the guest room setup _and_ we have a cat.” 

She kept glaring at Levi, “Little man.” 

“You think you’re fucking rurouni kenshin, don’t you?” 

Eren had to laugh at that, “Levi, since when do you know anime?” 

Levi frowned, “Shut up, brat.” 

And so, they went home and Mikasa went to sleep with dreams of destroying the black prince in her head.


	15. Ackermann Fight Prt I

Levi sulked at the kitchen island and Eren came behind him hugging him, “Mmmm Levi.” He nuzzled him, sensing how upset he was. Levi was upset. Eren was a little confused about what would make him feel better. Levi eventually mumbled, “She wants to take you home.” Eren held him tighter, “Well, I’m already home.” Levi closed his eyes. Those words made him feel indescribable. “She’s determined.” Eren hummed, “She really isn’t known for being weak or lazy.” 

He thought about Mikasa more, “Why didn’t she call before she came?” Eren was a little shameful, “I don’t always pick up.” Levi pulled him around to face him, “I don’t care for her.” Eren kissed him, “You don’t mean that.” Levi pulled him closer, “My mother comes tonight.” His voice was shaking, “I want….I’m not sure you should meet her yet.” Eren’s breath caught, “Oh?” Levi looked pained, “She is particular.” Levi looked remorseful, “She’s not exactly happy about change and this will be first time in this house and…” 

“It’s fine, Levi. I’ve got plenty of moons to go. We live forever.” Levi felt compelled to answer Eren’s silent questions, “She said she’d kill whoever I mated if she didn’t approve.” Eren pulled back sharply and blinked, “Oh, damn. Jewish mother….” He tried to laugh and pulled Levi back into his arms, “I want to learn something about my powers. Can you teach me?” He asked sensually as his lips were pressed against his neck. Levi smiled, relaxing a bit, “Do you want to learn how to make a bed appear?” 

Eren kissed him, “Like how you make things appear?” Levi nodded, “Yeah, demonic power is useful when recreating things or trying to move furniture.” He chuckled and Eren’s lesson began. ***** 

Armin moved around the house spiffing things up and rearranging things. Erwin watched him flipping through his cookbook, “Armin, you’ve got OCD.” Armin laughed, “Nervous compulsive disorder is more like it. I can’t handle the fact that Mikasa is upset and hurt. She really cares about Eren and he can be so cruel.” Erwin nodded, “You do know that I have no idea who she is, right?” 

Armin paused, “What?” 

“Yeah, baby. I don’t know who she is or why Eren is upset or any of it.” 

“ERWIN! OH MY GOD! Why don’t you know?! You mated me!?” Erwin threw his hands in the air, “I didn’t get all of your information. Should I have?” Armin came closer whispering, “Okay, Mikasa is his adopted sister. She’s really protective and he doesn’t handle it well because….well...I think it’s because they went through such a traumatic thing together twice that she’s just clinging on to him for her own sanity.” 

Erwin pulled him over to their living room and sat down on the couch with him, “What traumatic experiences did they have?” Armin filled him in. “Damn.” He sighed and then there was a knock on their door, “Who is that?” Erwin smiled, “Jean and Marco. They went home to shower and change.” Jean was speechless, “Damn, Armin. You’re living a disney princess life. You came from nothing and look at this!” He looked around while Marco handed them a gift basket, “Mazel Tov?” Armin smiled, “That’s only for Eren and Levi. But, I appreciate the effort.” 

Marco walked over to Erwin, “Are you honestly okay?” Erwin nodded, “I just didn’t….I couldn’t see it when I was a human.” Marco nodded, “Only vampires can see it. I’m thankful. Jean would probably never shut up about it.” Jean was talking with Armin and petting Lev. Erwin spoke, “He’s promising. I’m hard on him because he’s got talent when it comes to strategy and he can reload a gun faster than anyone else in the cadet group.” Marco smiled, “I was in the tail end of the Korean War.” 

Erwin’s face made Marco chuckle, “I’m oldish. Not really. I really don’t want that for Jean. I want to keep him forever. You know, fighting as a vampire is different. There are a lot of high ranking military officials that are vampires and when they get one as a recruit they contact the higher ups and you get pulled for special missions.” Erwin’s body slowly pulled away, “I don’t like to talk about it. I’m sorry. I’m sure you can tell but I can’t do it anymore….” 

Marco placed his hand on his shoulder, ‘I’m here if you ever want to talk. Or not. I like to hug and let people cry.” Erwin hugged him, “Damn, you’re feeding me with this love.” Marco chuckled, “Wow, Levi would be so upset.” The door slowly opened and Mikasa appeared. She’d only slept for two hours but she seemed more refreshed. Her hair was wet and her face smelled like face creme. Erwin liked it, “Is that a brand of face cream or?’ She smiled, “No, I make it from natural ingredients.” 

Jean smiled, “I just can’t believe you’re here.” She nodded, “I’m tired. Special forces is no joke.” Jean sat down, “You’ve gone to jump school already?” 

Mikasa nodded and Jean noted the shirt she was wearing, “I was wondering where that went.” She walked to the couch and sat down, “Erwin Smith, a professor at the university, only child, thirty-five years _old_ , dormant marine special forces, Brigadier General among other titles, has had four parking tickets, donates a lot of money to police, has a few betting accounts, won a few championships for gaming, and collects rare pressed flowers from around the world.” 

Erwin nodded, “You assisted in the killing three men. So what? Are we naming facts? I’m bored.” She frowned and Erwin laughed, “Mikasa, you and Levi have the same look.” She crossed her arms, “You could get fired for dating a student and get him kicked out of school.” Erwin nodded, “Yes, but this is serious. He lives with me and I'm devoted to him and our relationship. This is permanent. I'm not going anywhere and he has everything he needs.” 

Armin nodded, “This is for real, Mikasa.” They had a tense discussion that eventually Marco and Armin were able to liven up. Erwin liked her but she was going to find Levi much more disagreeable. “Eren and Levi are in a similar relationship. We hope once they move out of our classes things will go back to normal.” She looked over at Armin, “You know better than to do something so risky.” Armin smiled shyly, “Yeah, well, Eren sometimes rubs off on me.” 

Marco wanted to gossip. He seemed to love it and Jean had noticed that he never gossiped about important things, just normal things, “Mikasa, I saw that you met Reiner.” Mikasa revealed her phone, “Yeah, he’s already texted a few times.” Marco smiled, “What’s his game like?” Mikasa was emotionless, “He’s got game.” Marco fell down on the couch, “Care to share the details.” She shrugged, “Naw, because you want me to.” Marco rolled his eyes, “Jean is like that. Fine, I’ll back off. But, he’s got a body like a god.” She smiled, “Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Marco stared, “Did he send you a dick pick?” Mikasa shook her head, “Nope. Hence, why I’m going to go out with him tomorrow night.” Jean chuckled, “Annie and Bert are probably not cool with that. He’s in a thrumple.” 

Mikasa’s eyebrows furrowed, “What?” 

“A thrumple.” 

“What is that?” 

“A couple made of three people.” 

She didn’t like that at all, “That sounds messy. I don’t want messy. I’m just here for a long weekend.” Marco wanted a good story, “Just go out with him. You’re leaving. Who cares?” Jean nodded, “Actually, yeah. Who cares?” She looked around, “Where is Eren and that other guy?” Erwin smiled, “Their house. Should I call them?” She nodded and he called Levi over while standing up, “I’m making dinner. You’re all staying.” Lev purred and rubbed on Mikasa. She held him up and cuddled him to her face. 

Eren and Levi appeared and they all started talking again. Levi kept his hands on him and eyed Mikasa. He hated that she was so determined to make Eren leave. “Mikasa, how was training?” She sighed, “It’s annoying. It takes a long time for the others to catch up. I get tired of carrying my squad because I just wish someone would be there to help me out. You know?” Eren nodded, “Well, you’re hard to help, Miki.” 

She bit her lip, “You know we’re recruiting, right?” Eren recoiled, “Mikasa, I like it here in this program. You could have come. You’re scores were so high!” She had decided to go to West Point and monterey, “I think you should reconsider.” Levi moved uncomfortably. His aura was menacing and she clearly looked angry. “Do you have something to say?” 

“Eren has made his choice, respect that.” 

“He is my business. You just entered the game.” 

“Well, I may be new but I’m here to stay.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

“Oh?” Levi’s stare was unnerving. The room was suddenly no longer comfortable. The eerie danger creeped inside of everyone’s bones settling inside. A cold chill filled and Levi’s unwavering stare continued almost producing a hypnotic feel. He never blinked, “What are you going to do, Mikasa?” Levi’s compelling force made the air feel like it was burning up in the room. It was hard to breathe. He wanted her to leave. He put pressure on her organs and Eren’s hand grabbed his squeezing greatly. But, Mikasa pulled away. She resisted, “What are you?” 

It was like a snap of the fingers and it was all over. 

“Annoyed.” 

His voice was clearly annoyed at her and she glared, “I will figure it out.” He shrugged, “I hope you do.” It was a threat. Eren couldn’t breathe. Armin appeared, his white filling the space, “Let’s all calm down. I think we should put on some TV and play some games while Erwin cooks. You know, Mikasa, Erwin loves games.” She relaxed. Armin’s pressure more appealing. Levi figured it was because he knew her so well and was able to control her better. Armin gave him a warning glare and his bond with Eren twitched along their shared one. 

They started playing Cards Against Humanity and settled in for a long night. *** 

Mikasa and Eren walked around the mall as she shopped, “You’re going out with Reiner tonight, right?” She smiled, “Yeah. I don’t have to if you want to hang out.” Eren shrugged, “No….just think it’s weird.” She paused to dig in her bag, “Why?” Eren shrugged again, “Eren, if you keep shrugging your shoulders will break.” Eren smiled, “I mean, you normally don’t go on dates.” 

Mikasa smiled internally, “I have my reasons.” * 

She sat down in the movie theater seat, “Eren, war is coming.” She whispered as the lights went down. He paused, “Why are you telling me here?” Mikasa ate her popcorn slowly. Before the next bite, with her mouth muffled, she said gravely, “Because they’re always listening.” Eren didn’t understand, “What’s happened?” Mikasa turned her head, “Spies, Eren. It’s the beginning of the cold war all over again.” * 

Mikasa and Eren were on their way back to the townhouse, “What’s the deal with senpai?” Eren smiled, “He’s great. He’s so dreamy, so hard, so sexy, so smart, so talented, and just ughhhh perfect. He’s an ROTC god and apparently really decorated. I love him.” Mikasa turned quickly, “Love?! Eren!? SERIOUSLY!? It’s been almost three months!” Eren turned onto their street, “Mikasa, when you know, you know. He takes care of me in a way that I appreciate and he….I don’t know how to explain what it’s like.” 

“You mean, he probably uses sex as a weapon to make you want to submit to him?” 

“I mean….it’s not a bad thing.” 

“Yeah, Eren, that’s not how you make a long lasting relationship.” 

“Well, that’s how I did it. When have I ever done anything the right way?” 

“Whatever, I need you to come to your senses.” 

They pulled up and she got out, “Well, my date is in a two hours. I guess I’ll talk to you later tonight.” Eren nodded, “Yeah, I’m going to see what Levi’s doing.” She rolled her eyes. She’d get Eren to come with her. *** 

Reiner Braun pulled up to the curb in his white Audi. He was nervous but decided to put it to the side. Annie and Bert were angry, jealous even, but he couldn’t lie to himself that fighting over her was tiring and his friend was every day deeper in love with her. This was not sustainable. Mikasa had appeared on the horizon like a dream. She exuded strength and was more than nice to look at. 

Reiner liked strong women. 

He walked up to the door and knocked. He felt the tug at the black coven. He stared. He salivated at the thought of entering it… 

He turned and knocked on the door. There was the sound of feet on the hardwood and then the door was open, “Reiner,” Armin’s voice was sweet, “She’s almost done. There was some phone call so she’s talking in the other room.” Mikasa smelled like black tea and honey. He loved that combination and wondered what her blood would taste like after he’d marked her for a while. He was getting ahead of himself. 

She appeared putting her phone in her bag. She was dressed to kill and her heels were black and polished. He smiled, “Wow, somehow you look even more beautiful than I remember.” She gave a slight nod and soft smile grabbing her coat, “Don’t wait up, Armin.” Reiner grinned and Armin nodded, “Okaaay.” He opened the door and Reiner let her go out before him. Armin smiled shutting the door behind them. 

Mikasa walked down the steps and turned to look at him, “Do you mind if we’re both really honest with each other?” Reiner nodded, “No, please.” She was stern, “I’m only here for a few days. I’m not looking for something serious. I am actually okay with just having sex right now. No strings.” Reiner started to chuckle, “Well, call me crazy, but I actually did have a date planned. Do you mind if we do that first?” She nodded, “That’s fine. I just wanted to be upfront.” 

Reiner opened the door for her and she sat inside. He closed the door and walked around, “Do you like meat, Miss?” She smiled slightly, “Yes.” He turned the car on, “Well, do you like Korean BBQ?” She looked over amused, “I do.” He pulled onto the street, “Then I think this will be a good fit.” She was interested to see where this went. * 

Eren wasn’t exactly above spying on his sister since she was his sister and he loved her. Levi groaned, “I don’t want to be around her.” Eren frowned, “If you loved me, you’d do this for me.” 

“That shit isn’t fair, brat.” 

“I’ll go by myself.” Eren put his coat on but Levi pulled him back into him, “No, you’re going to stay here and meet my mother.” Eren stopped, “The moon is still okay?” Levi nodded, “I sometimes get lucky and the moon waning takes longer and she can come sometimes three nights in a row. She wanted to meet you.” Eren was scared and Levi felt it. He kissed him, “Don’t be afraid.” 

Eren laughed, “You said she might kill me.” 

“She might but….maybe not.” 

Eren kissed him again, “Can we watch a movie and make out?” 

“How about I blindfold you and put you in the closet for as long as I want?” Eren kissed him again, “Yeah, that’s much more fun.” *** 

They were at the new Korean BBQ restaurant and Reiner was the life of the party. People knew him from school and as they walked in tables turned and said hello. He was a popular guy. He liked to laugh and tell bad jokes. He cooked their food and didn’t mind her silent moments. “What do you like to do, Mikasa?” She ate a few bites, “Martial Arts, sewing, and I play cello.” He paused, “You’re amazing, really. I hope you know that.” 

She looked at him and shrugged, “I’m pretty simple, actually. I just like simple things. I like good food, Eren, and working out.” Reiner placed meat on her plate, “I do body builder competitions.” Mikasa smirked a little, “Do you win?” He smiled, “I do.” She looked downwards, “I also do nude modeling for the art department.” She looked up, “How did you get that job?” He laughed, “Job implies that they pay me. I take my clothes off for free!” She smirked and he smiled, “Miss, it seems your smirking.” 

He put his arm around her, “What do you play on the cello?” She looked around, “I play anything in front of me. It doesn’t matter. The cello is special. It doesn’t require sheet music even. One can simply find a song within it.” He liked that, “I like that, Miss?” She laughed shortly, “Ackermann. But, you know you can just call me Mikasa. There is no need to try and woo me. I’m going to sleep with you.” He chuckled, “You’re one of a kind, Mikasa.” 

He really meant it. Her smell was intoxicating. Her blood clean, pure even. “Why did you choose West Point and not here?” Mikasa opened her purse to add to the tip, “I liked the challenge. I don't want to take the easy way through life. Plus, Eren wanted space and I had to honor that.” Reiner laughed, “Ehhh I should probably make decisions like that. That's actually easier said than done when you think the other person needs you.” She smiled, “Who is your Eren?” 

“My best friend. We were orphaned. We've both got problems but I'm the motivated stable one. I'm definitely not perfect and have some serious handicaps because of trauma but I pay bills on time and take care of important things.” 

“Why doesn't he?” 

“He lacks motivation. Honestly, he'll even tell you that.” 

Mikasa thought about it for a little longer, “So, you carry him for his own well being?” 

“I guess so. Family is what we make it and Bert is my family. I'm nothing if not loyal.” 

“That's very respectable to me…..and you still find time to laugh?” 

“You have to find humor in life or you'd simply live like a zombie.” She felt guilty of doing that very thing, “I’ll have to think more about it.” He grabbed her closer when a rush came in of rowdy students who threatened to push into her. He led them out and they walked to his car, “My place or?” She looked at him, “Yours.” He smirked, “Let me call first. I live with Bert. I think he’s out but….” She didn’t say anything. He felt like filling the space, “if you’re into that sort of thing?” She smirked, “I’m loud. It’s probably best he not be there.” Reiner felt like he’d won the lottery. *** 

Reiner lived in a nice apartment with exposed brick across town. It had a distinct 1930s and 40s vibe to it that made her wonder just what might be lying beneath the surface. It smelled nicely, was pretty clean, and didn’t look like a rough and tough ROTC student would have it, “How old are you, Reiner?’ He put his keys on a table at the door, “I’m twenty-one.” She looked around the living room a little bit, “What do you study?” He followed closer behind her, “Engineering.” 

She turned around slowly, “Where’s your room?” He put his hands in his pants, “It’s this way.” He turned to show her the way. The room was rustic, sheets light grey, bed made with military precision, nice pillows, and curtains, “Nice room. Not too many people have curtains at our age.” His hands wrapped around her waist, “Should I close them?” 

She turned around in his arms and grabbed his face attacking him. Her lips and tongue scorching against his. She pulled the buttons of his shirt and quickly undressed his torso. Her mouth left wet open kisses on his chest as he slid her dress up and over her head. She was desperate, needy, panting, ravenous, all of it and he could hardly pull away from her neck. 

They destroyed the bed and nearly broke the side table. He was kept busy by her need. He liked tasting her, his tongue delved between her folds, head nestled in her thighs. He loved being so close to the artery there. He loved her quivering legs and moans. She pulled his hair, put him on his knees, and gave him full reign, “If I say stop-” 

“I'll stop.” 

She actually kind of believed him. “If you don't, I'll kill you.” He nodded, breathing labored, “I think that's fair. Now let me fuck you again.” He turned her on her stomach and took her roughly from behind. He listened to her body, felt her emotions, listened for subtle cues. She was insatiable and he loved it. She also said thank you. He really liked that. * 

When she woke up she checked the time. It was early in the morning and still dark. She thought about leaving but his body was warm and he'd offered to take her home. She closed her eyes and he rolled over, “Glad you didn't bolt.” She opened her eyes, “Should I have?” He grinned, “If you had, you would have missed out on a shower and breakfast. I normally get up in another hour to go run but….I can do other things.” 

She took him up on those other things. * 

Reiner’s bathroom was equally clean and while she’d not wanted to stay the night nor linger, she didn’t have much of a choice when he ran her a bath with salts and oils and laid out a tshirt and some of his boxers, “My shorts would just fall off of you and while you can wear my shirt like a dress all you’ve got on is a thong. A really nice thong, but still a thong.” She bathed while he showered. He exited, “I’ll start breakfast. High protien okay?” She nodded, “Perfect.” 

He told stories and joked while she ate slowly and enjoyed his personality, “Do you like all kinds of comedy?” He paused, “I would say so. Slapstick is my favorite.” She nodded but didn’t question further. He grinned looking at his plate, “Wow, you’re really serious about no strings.” She sat back and sighed, “I spend all my time locked up with women. I don’t like to sleep with people on base because it gets around. I just needed a big ole guy to fuck me into oblivion. I’m not in any position to even entertain the idea of something. I don’t have a home and sometimes I have to be invisible for weeks or months.” 

If only she knew that he understood that and had done that himself, “Well, I hear that you’re actually saying if things were different you’d be into me.” She gave him an unamused look, “Boys like you are so full of yourself.” He chuckled, “I think you should share some more. I mean, you’ll never see me again.” She crossed her arms, “What do you want to know?” 

“What do you do in the military?” 

“I can’t tell you that!” 

“I know you can’t tell me the truth truth!” 

“I do...translations.” 

“What languages do you speak?” 

“English and Japanese. I have working knowledge of Arabic and Hebrew.” 

“Are you Jewish?” 

“No, Eren is.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. I like black and white movies.” 

Reiner smiled and went over to his living room, “I love black and white movies!” He smiled holding one up. She snorted, “Do you have Metropolis?” He smirked, “Someone likes German dramas. I have it.” She stood up and took her plate to the kitchen, “What’s your favorite movie, Reiner?” He surprised her, “Dracula.” She blinked, “That’s mine, too.” **** 

That previous night, after Mikasa left, Levi was nervously marking his house. He fidgeted. His mother had made it clear that her approval meant everything. He understood how it worked. Being a royal vampire was different. There were laws, rituals, and more. He needed to tell Eren but he was hesitant. Armin and Erwin came over for dinner, “Levi?” Armin could sense his anxiety, “Care for some white?” 

Levi made a disgusted face and Erwin hugged him, “Wanna watch a snuff film?” Armin jerked, “What?!” Erwin shrugged, “It’s one of his passions.” Levi brooded, “I’d love to murder you and lap your blood off the floor. Let me go, you ogar.” They sat down to dinner and drank wine. Levi looked at Eren who was petting Lev. He blurted it out, “You know since you’ve mated me you’re a royal now, too.” 

Eren paused, “I….uh...didn’t know that was for real.” Armin’s eyes were on Levi immediately, “What’s it like being royal? Is Eren going to have to learn manners or?” Levi felt the tug of a coven, “Stop trying to make me a part of your white perversion!” Erwin chuckled, “It’s like it’s a disease.” Armin smiled shyly, “Well, might as well tell us things. We’re neighbors.” Levi looked down at his plate and frowned, “Because we’re royal we have to lead a territory. All of that is already set up so you don’t need to worry. If a white royal moves in he has to default to me anyway. Black is the top regardless. But, marriages, conventions, and a lot of other things happen. If we’re threatened then we have to have meetings where we discuss the situation of the world or our vampire clans. We have balls where we just get together and find mates. If we have a child we need to choose another royal for them to marry.” Eren cut him off, “You mated me and I wasn’t a royal?” 

Levi paused, “I get a free pass. I’m older than everyone except a few. Plus, you were a human and that makes it not so bad. You’re my perfect mate so the black called out to me and made you a suitable match. But, our child will need to look among royals. We’re expected to handle disputes, we create jobs, a community, we lead, and are basically judge, jury, and executioner. It’s a hard life in that respect. I’m responsible for over ten thousand in this city alone.” 

Eren took a deep breath, “That’s why the club is the way it is.” Levi nodded, “It’s for me more than them, though. I need a lot of black energy at my age.” Eren smiled, “You’re so old.” Levi appreciated the joke, “It’s one of the reasons I’ve been working so hard to make our coven and settle us in. We’ll need a stable home and stable relationship to make sure that the community trusts us.” 

Erwin was enraptured, “So, you’re like the vampire mayor.” Levi rolled his eyes, “I’m a king but I choose to keep the title of prince. King is so….I’m not into that title.” Armin smiled, ‘And Eren is your queen.” Eren snorted, “I feel like a queen. He has soap not in a bottle.” Armin deadpanned, “Yes, the original way soap was made. In bar form. How extra.” Levi frowned, “What does that mean? Extra?” Erwin shrugged, ‘These young kids these days with their slang and drugs.” 

Levi cleared his throat, “Thomas has been working on your family’s history. Has he brought you anything?” Armin shook his head, “No, I’m kind of sad.” There was a tense moment, “Maybe it’s best if he takes his time. Two Weissfressers is a bad sign.” Armin pouted, “I realize that.” Levi shrugged, “Never know with you. You know as much as a vampling.” Erwin growled slightly, “You know that's underhanded, Mr Song of the Ancients. Kindly leave my mate alone.” 

Eren looked at his phone, “Mikasa hasn't texted me for date extraction. I guess it's going well.” Eren was a little disappointed, “I wonder if she likes him?” Armin quickly lifted the spirit of the table up with a gusto of white, “Eren, she can take care of herself and if she likes him then good for her. She doesn't date, though. I doubt she'd be looking while only here for five days.” Levi sensed Armin was thinking something different, “What do you really think?” Levi’s stare was probing, “I think just what I said.” The tension rose. 

When they were finished they watched a movie and Lev rubbed all over Levi purring. Erwin sighed, “This is so nice and domestic.” Levi blinked, “Yeah, I'm going to have to start tormenting you again to not die of boredom.” Eren frowned but Levi pinched him and their bond reassured him. “Levi, no.” Erwin warned but that simply made Levi grin, “Oh yes, I can't wait. You'll never see it coming.” 

The movie was over and the hour near, “Eren and I have to do some black stuff. Get out.” Erwin and Armin both looked a little hurt, Okay, come on Lev.” Levi was emotionless and cold as they left. Eren was fidgety, “I should change.” He disappeared to put on a new shirt but Levi found him and pushed him against the wall, “Let me mark you.” He moved against him rutting while Eren squirmed and moaned slightly. He was turned on and the more Levi licked and kissed him the more he purred and started to sweat. Levi pulled away harshly, “I'll call for you with the bond.” Eren sank to the floor, heart racing and lower stomach in knots. 

Levi opened the door to the room with a fluttering anxiety. The light from the moon was white and filled the space. The room was bathed in blues, silvers, whites, and there were slight accents of rose gold. He loved his mother dearly. He missed her. But, he feared her, too. So many years in the realm of demons near Schol had changed her. She believed in the rituals and commitments that Black Society had. She needed a bit more humanity in her. He could only imagine what she was like away from his eyes. She loved him so much. 

She was in the chair, her back to him, “My Levi. Come here and let me hold you. Let me kiss your face, your delicate nose, your cheekbones, and let me count your eyelashes. You are the most handsome man in the world. You are my greatest joy.” He felt like a small child again. His feet moved quickly to the embrace of his mother. * 

Eren felt the tug and silent _Come_. He opened the door and saw Levi’s back. Levi turned around, “Eren, this is my mother.” Eren was motioned to come around to the the center and then move in front of the chair. He could tell her hair was white but when he saw her- 

_Pure, animalistic fear._

_Eren’s ears felt like they’d been exposed to a grenade. He heard nothing but piercing white noise. His legs were numb, his back hot, his skin flushed and then shown sweat all over. His pupils widened, nostrils flared. He felt like he was being electrocuted. He felt like he was seeing terror in human form. But, she looked like a person, some kind of person like thing._

_His legs buckled_

She smiled. Her hair was not white, it had simply been a blanket she rested on. It was blacker than night. Her hair was instead so long it neatly rested on the seat cushion. Her nails were like talons but longer and more blade like. They looked like sharpened obsidian. Her body was womanly, curvy, lucious but her proportions were off. She looked elongated. Her neck was so lean and long, a ballerina’s dream, but it was almost too long. Everything that was beautiful about her was just a little too off. 

She reminded him of a maneater, a harpy, a succubi, or even some sort of demon fallen angel. Her skin and hair were matte black and shined like satin in parts of the light. Her eyes were black but the irises were blood red. Her mouth was red inside, fangs black with iridescent sheen, her lips so full and red. She was beautiful but she was terrifying. She emanated a pull that nearly drew him into a trance. The darkness inside of her represented so much. 

“I am all of the sins in one. I am the pressure of a whore, the need in all that craves more. I am doubt, sex, lust, evil, jealousy, envy, passion, and temptation. I am the origin of all of this. I am the first who called herself woman. I am the progenitor of all black vampires but I am only the true mother to one.” She smiled again and Eren’s skin prickled, “You’ve handled my form well. I have not always been so, but more or less I have always had the potential of being this. The realm I reside in now has altered me and my true form. Levi is still so handsome in his. I am glad he will remain so.” 

She tilted her head to the side, “Do you find me beautiful?” 

He did find her beautiful until his mind picked out the things that were so eery and off, “I do….and I don’t.” Her eyes widened, “A truthful answer.” 

Her form began to change, “Do you believe you are good enough for my son?” It was odd watching her change. He’d seen Armin transform partially many times and then back to normal but this was different, “I think I am but then again, I am young and stupid.” Eren actually laughed a bit, “I can be really oblivious and make mistakes when I’m angry. I have an anger problem. But, Levi makes me feel….I can’t even explain it. He understands me and that comforts me. I just want to comfort him and respect him and honor him.” 

Her skin was just like Levi’s now. It was pale, a slight olive undertone, her nails neatly trimmed and pink. Her hair was still long and black but it had a quality like Mikasa’s hair and her bangs framed her face. Her lips were less red but still very appealing. Her eyes were a dark violet. She was now truly beautiful, “This form suits you better?” He smiled shyly, “It’s really nice.” 

She smiled again, “This is what I looked like when I met David. You seem less afraid of this skin and body. He was fine with both but I was able to join him in public more often and Levi told me this was his favorite form if I couldn’t be in my original.” Eren smiled, “Levi’s honest.” She nodded, “He’s actually really sweet.” She looked at Levi, “Leave for a bit. I want to talk to him by myself.” Levi hesitated, “He’s just a brat.” He mumbled picking at his fingernails, “Don’t hurt him, please.” She sighed, “Levi?” He looked her in the eye, “I love him.” 

She laughed shortly, “Well, then there’s nothing to worry about. I want to get to know my son-in-law more. You can come back in. Just give us a few minutes.” 

Levi opened the door and Eren swallowed. He hoped she’d let him live.

***

Mikasa reached down and moved the seat back while Reiner pulled her hair at the root and kissed her breathless. She pulled his boxers down and one of her legs out of them in order to straddle him in the car seat. Her back arched, she gripped his large cock and slid down on it, savoring the burn from stretching and that feeling of full that she craved. He was panting into her open mouth as she moved up and down rapidly. She chased release, occasionally hitting the horn. He was just so big that she had no place to go. 

Reiner pulled her back into a scorching kiss. When he felt her come he tried to hold off as long as possible before pulling out and finishing on her ass. He groaned, hands holding the two firm mounds. He wished he could see it. She held his cock and slid it between her cheeks in the cleft while he rode out the after waves of his bliss. She kissed him again and she pulled his boxers back on and opened the door, somehow tumbling out gracefully. She grabbed her things from the back and straightened herself out. 

He moved when she shut the door. She stood by the window so he rolled it down, “Thank you for the meal, the shower, and the sex. You were perfect and the most pleasant man I have ever fucked. I hope you have a wonderful weekend and I would recommend trying adding a little sugar free chocolate syrup to your egg whites. It is really yummy.” She smiled, bowed slightly, and went to walk back into Armin and Erwin’s townhouse. 

Reiner just stared while catching his breath, “Mikasa. Fuck, I think I’m in love with you.” He chuckled shortly and tucked himself back inside. The smell, however, made him pause. He closed his eyes. His entire body was compelled to get out of the car but he didn’t. He didn’t give in.

_Yet_

***

Mikasa and Armin spent the rest of the day talking. She gave him the details of her date and Erwin listened in while cooking and baking. He was so happy baking and living the domestic life that Armin could only smile when he looked over. They wondered what was going on with the Ackermann-Jaeger household but they thought giving them space was appropriate. 

Soon, though, Levi texted Erwin saying they’d join them for dinner. Mikasa wasn’t thrilled about Levi. *** 

Eren was waking up when he felt Levi’s lips on his neck. He’d wrapped them tightly in the covers and pulled the canopy around their bed closed. He kissed his skin softly, biting occasionally but never breaking the skin. He rolled Eren on his back, “You’re awake.” Eren smiled, “Yeah.” Levi kissed him more, moving down his body to his lap, “Let me taste you.” Eren’s breath hitched, “Levi.” 

Levi teased him erect and lavished attention on his weeping cock, “Eren, do you trust me?’ Eren nodded, moaning. Levi sucked him like a dirty whore driving Eren insane. He was shaking and close to the edge. Levi’s fangs extended and grazed against his cock. The danger was real. They pricked his soft skin. The unexpected rush of fear and arousal made Eren come hard and Levi sucked him taking all that he could give. He licked his lips clean and left kisses along Eren’s hip flexor, “You taste like honey.” 

Eren’s chest heaved, “Levi?” 

Levi moved upwards, “Yes?” 

Eren exhaled, “Your mother is scary af.” 

“Af?” 

“As Fuck.” 

Levi smirked, “But, did you like her?’ 

Eren nodded, “Yeah. Of course I did. I’m glad she’s your mother and my mother-in-law. She’s going to be an intense grandmother one day. My god. I can’t even imagine how obsessed she is with you how obsessed she’d be with your child.” 

Levi was happy, “I love you.” 

Eren looked at him and smiled a goofy smile, “I love you, too.” 

“Wanna watch a snuff film?” 

“Uh….yeah. Okay.” 

“You can eat some of the fancy chocolate in the fridge.” 

“You know me so well.” *** 

Erwin was restless in bed. His tossing and turning woke Armin and he worried that he was having a nightmare again. Armin got out of the bed and gently woke Erwin, “Erwin, I’m going to get you some water and advil.” Erwin was aching, “Thank you, baby.” Armin smiled, “Stay awake till I get back. If you go right back to sleep you might go back into the dream.” He gently smoothed his hair back lovingly, “You...you think it’s Levi doing it?” Armin shook his head, “No, not this. I don’t feel any black.” 

He went to the kitchen and got two glasses and some advil. As he walked back up to the bedroom and past the windows that overlook his backyard and Eren’s he sensed something was wrong. The feeling was so off that he was immediately fearful and his fingers started to turn white. The tips of his fingernails became sharp. He turned to look outside, the white moonlight illuminated just enough of the yard for him to be able to see outside. Soon, it would be dark again. 

He moved towards the glass searching the yard. 

What he saw made him jerk back and nearly drop his glass. 

It was so unnerving. His skin was covered in goosebumps. 

He stood watching for at least two full minutes before his brain started to process what he was seeing. 

Reiner Braun was standing in Eren and Levi’s backyard, eyes rolled back in his head, smoke trickling out of his ears and nostrils. He was so still he looked almost like a statue. There was a true sinister atmosphere around it. He eventually moved forward, stalking to the bottom floor back door. Armin went to his room and laid the glass down, “Take these and drink this.” He left the room quickly knowing Erwin would be too tired to ask. He cut his bond as much as he could. 

He pulled on the coven with Eren while running downstairs. 

Armin’s panic rose. 

He went to their front door and started banging on it and hitting the door bell. 

He eventually used his power to unlock the door and enter. His form shifted. He was ready to kill. 

Levi’s growl begged him to stop. 

He did so since he was in his house, “Why did you pull on Eren’s bond?” 

Armin snapped, “Someone is in your house.” 

Levi’s black skin rippled in iridescent scales. He growled again, deeper, darker, and more menacing. He turned sharply, “Eren!” Eren appeared, hands black and eyes shining like two emerald jewels. Armin was momentarily stunned imagining what a vampire Eren might look like, does look like. “He thinks it’s Reiner.” 

Levi looked shocked, “Stay with me. DO NOT LEAVE MY SIGHT!” Armin and Levi combed the house with Eren on high alert, “Why do you think it was Reiner?” Armin looked at him quickly opening a door, “Because I saw him!” Eren frowned, “I don’t smell him.” Levi turned around, “I do.” Eren paused, “But, I smell Mikasa more.” Armin thought about it while they all calmed down. The house was empty. Had he seen what he saw? He looked at Levi and Eren, “But, I saw him. I stared at him for a long time.” 

Eren attempted a placating smile, “But, he’s not here and you were up in the middle of the night. I could tell you’d been asleep through our bond. I think that Mikasa’s smell is stronger and honestly, you smell like Reiner a bit from being with her today.” Levi hummed looking at the back door, “Someone was here but it doesn’t smell like Reiner. Armin, you did help save us.” Armin’s anxiety ran higher. 

“I want a door from my house to yours. I want the lot in the back bought and a fence. Is there some sort of protection spells or something we can do?” Levi gave him an incredulous look, “Since when did you become someone who made demands?” Eren stepped in, “A door would be nice.” Levi looked betrayed, “WHITE COVEN PERVERSION WOULD SIMPLY LEAK IN!” Eren gave him a pleading look and pulled at his emotions, “Levi, you wanted to make a garage in the back and we’d have to fix the fence to do it. A door would make it easier for you to torment Erwin and I’d like access to Armin without going on the porch or leaving the house.” 

Levi glared, “No.” 

Eren pouted, “If you love me, you’ll do this.” 

Levi looked shocked, “You can’t do that!” 

Eren blinked, “Funny, I just did.” 

Levi looked back at the door and sighed, “Go back home, Armin. I’ll secure my home. Eren will be fine and we’ll talk about things tomorrow. Does Erwin even know that you’re here?” Armin shook his head, “No, he’s having nightmares. I just want him to rest.” Eren smiled at the warmth he felt and Levi mumbled, “Coven is getting stronger.” He pushed Armin towards the stairs to go up to the main floor, “Don’t tell him. He has issues about home invasion.” 

Armin turned around to cast him a curious glance, “Why?” Levi paused when they were all upstairs and gave him a serious look, “He used to invade homes and get targets. He is extremely paranoid about it. He used to sleep with a chair keeping the door locked and braced and wouldn’t even sleep in a bed. He’d sleep on the floor of his closet. Been there and it’s uncomfortable.” 

Armin left and entered his house. Mikasa was in the kitchen, “I heard something.” Armin didn’t know what to say, “I thought I did, too. I was mistaken but damn, I got upset and now I need to calm back down.” He laughed and she ate a carrot stick, “These are good.” He took one, “Organic. Everything here is organic.” She smiled coyly, “You’re fucking dying without candy.” He laid his head on the counter, “I AM DYING! But, I love him so much.” She smiled, “I’m happy for you.” 

Armin hugged her, “I’m happy you’re here. I wish you could stay.” 

Reiner really had marked her heavily. She inhaled and exhaled evenly, “It’s not so bad here.” She looked at her phone, “But, I’m glad to be leaving.”


	16. Ackermann Fight Prt II

“Why don’t we just fight?” Mikasa had a knife in her hand, her voice strained. There was orange juice on the floor, broken porcelain. A few rolls rolled off the table and a chair was broken. Levi’s nostrils flared, “I think that’s a wonderful idea. Let’s do it tonight. I know a place.” He never blinked. There was something sickening that radiated from him. He unsettled her. She could smell something acrid and harsh, like sulfur but worse. She knew this wouldn’t be as easy as she’d hoped, “Then it’s a deal.” 

He placed the darker napkin, the one for interest and not use, on his cut palm. She wondered why he’d do that when the white was closer. She looked at the blade and his blood was so dark it looked black, “Mikasa, what will your terms be?” His voice echoed inside of her. It rattled around and she wondered why she felt the sense of fear that she did. So what if he was a strong competitor? But, there was something else. 

“When I win, Eren comes with me back to special forces.” Levi suppressed his need to drain her and then rip her apart with his teeth. She was very attractive, beautiful even. He liked women like her but not as cold and stern. Strong women who were happier were more his thing. But, Eren was his mate and no one held a candle to him. “He’ll enroll and you’ll have nothing to do with him. I know you’re poison of some sort. You’re trying to change him permanently to something unholy or...dangerous.” 

Mikasa had always known inside of Eren lurked a power that rage was only one sign of. She was to keep that power locked away and had hoped, nay wished, that Armin would have been able to keep him moving towards the positive with it. Eren should have been with Armin...or her. 

Levi sensed the thought immediately. 

He shook with rage, “Incestious thoughts always make one pause, no?” 

She flushed with embarrassment and fear. _How did he know that?_

Erwin appeared, “Levi, come here. Now.” 

Levi turned, “And drop the knives.” 

_There was a clatter of metal on the floor._

“Mikasa, I’ll be in to clean up shortly. I need to speak to my little demon for a while.” Erwin chuckled, his arm fell to Levi’s shoulder and clenched harshly. She stood there and he had to assume she heard him. Levi was taken into the other room. He was unaware he’d given her all she needed to make his life much more difficult. 

Erwin looked at him, “It would appear the wheels of torture and revenge are turning but need I remind you she is your mate’s sister.” Levi was hearing him but not swayed, “If you kill her, Eren will know. He will find out or feel it.” Levi wasn’t looking at him so Erwin grabbed him by the chin forcing him to meet his gaze, “Haven’t they been through enough?” Erwin’s white flared and started to rise to meet Levi’s black, pushing up against it like a fault line. He imposed his will on him, trying to turn him to see reason, “Erwin. That’s enough.” 

Levi slammed Erwin’s white back away from him. It was almost as if Erwin’s whiteness had been a wave slapping against an immovable obsidian wall. It was unforgiving and Erwin crumpled to his knees under the pressure that was Levi’s power, “Black will always trump white, Erwin. Never forget that.” Levi’s hand gripped his hair by the roots ripping his head back. Levi’s fangs were barely visible, “You disgust me. When someone thinks about taking your mate from you and you have to deal with that then you can lecture me on tolerance and whatever else worthless fluff you were going to spout off.” 

He slapped him before releasing him and leaving to the kitchen. 

Erwin followed, legs feeling like jello, “Mikasa,” Levi’s voice was icy, “if I win then you must give up any attempt at making Eren leave. You must let Eren make his own choices.” She was cold just like him and had cleaned the room already. “Deal. Tonight we fight.” *** 

Armin pressed his face against Erwin’s neck, “He makes me so angry.” Erwin sighed, “Let him alone, baby.” Armin’s anger flared as he marked him more, “I want to rip his throat out.” Armin growled, his skin slightly swimming with iridescent white scales. Armin sometimes was pushed too far by Levi’s black. “Mikasa will win. He should have never agreed.” Erwin chuckled, “Mikasa will not win. Levi is growing, however. I am very proud.” Armin sat up to look at him. 

”Proud of what?” 

”You’ll find out tonight.” *** 

Eren let his bag fall to the floor as he nearly collapsed, “Levi! I have a cramp! HOW! I THOUGHT THAT LIFE WAS OVER!” Levi appeared silently, almost out of thin air, “Then you’ve pushed yourself so far that your body is actually tired, vampire or not.” He leaned down and picked Eren’s bag up, “Bags go where bags are supposed to go.” Eren grinned and then winced, “Shit, this fucking hurts!” Levi rolled his eyes and picked Eren up, “Aren’t I heavy with the bag!?” Levi snorted, “No, you could stand to gain some weight. I should make you a potato kugel.” 

Eren grabbed his face kissing him, “Food sounds amazing right now.” 

Levi stared, his face flat and emotionless. 

Eren didn’t push. 

He didn’t know that Levi was just awkward when he wanted to explain how much he loved someone. *** 

Reiner’s name popped up on her phone and she smirked slightly, “Are you smiling at your phone?” Eren was peering up at her, “Reiner Braun? Really? Are you really into him?” She shook her head, “No, he’s just trying to guess things I like. He’s all over the place.” She was nervously keeping up with the time and Reiner kept her occupied. She’d had a flash of her childhood, a very frightening flash. “What’s he like?” Eren fell back on the bed and she exhaled loudly, “He’s pretty damn good, Eren. Stop asking.” *** 

Levi pulled Eren closer as they walked towards the front of the club. Mikasa and Armin were speaking quietly while Jean sought approval from Erwin. Marco was meeting them there since he had finished his shift and wanted to check out the occult shop. Thomas appeared, waving his hand for them to come closer, “Armin, I have something for you.” He handed him a black cloth bag with the Temple’s insignia on it. “Just take a look at home and if you have questions, which you will, come on back with them and I’ll answer them for you.” 

Mikasa looked at Thomas and for once the normally smiling blond ray of sunshine and comfort’s kind mask faltered. He waved goodbye and slipped back in his shop. Eren heard the door lock and then shortly after unlock. Armin’s eyes and Erwin’s were wider by ever so much. Thomas had locked the door, then realized how it would appear -thus choosing to unlock it quickly thereafter- and now they were all wondering why. 

Inside they were sat in a more private dining area reserved for special parties. All of the menus passed out were the same color this time and Eren frowned slightly, “Don’t frown so much, kid. You’ll get ugly and I’ll have no use for you.” Levi had one arm crossed over his midsection, the elbow of the other arm resting on it while his head sat comfortably in his hand, “Get what you want. This isn’t the first time we’ve catered to parties like this.” 

Eren was still unsure, “What if there is a mistake.” Levi looked bored to death, “Then I’ll know that my hired staff wasn’t up to snuff and I’ll kill them. Plain and simple.” He turned to Eren, “You’re not going to enjoy tonight, I can tell.” Eren was nervous, “I’m just nervous.” Levi looked at him blankly and Eren wished he could tell what was going on. “We should get the cheese biscuits.” Eren started to laugh, “Your face is so serious but cheese biscuits sounds great.” Levi was treading water inside of himself. He’d kill her if he had to. 

* 

Erwin looked at Jean as he wiped the knife and fork off with his napkin for the thirteenth time. Armin seemed to not notice and then Erwin realized he noticed all too much and was trying to dissuade him from noticing, “Jean, was there something on your silverware?” Jean’s hands paused in action, “Yeah, a speck or two. Probably from the dishwasher.” Marco smiled kindly at him, “You can have mine.” 

“No!” Jean said suddenly and bit too loudly, “I mean, I like mine now that they’re wiped off.” Armin sighed. He pulled a small personal packet of antibacterial wipes out of his small crossbody purse, “Here you go.” Jean took it and opened it, “I like these. They smell like a mixed drink.” Armin patted Erwin’s thigh and he felt Armin’s silent push to keep quiet. Later, they went to the bathroom and Armin explained that he had some nervous habits. Jean was smart and he probably sensed so many vampires together in one place as being off. Not being able to place it as the source of the issue would only make his nervous tics worse. 

“He can sense vampires?” 

“Jean can sense a lot of stuff. He’s pretty shrewd, strategic, and has good gut instincts. I don’t have time to tell you right now how I found out he could sense vampires but trust me. I don’t know why he can and I think Mikasa can, too. But, I haven’t really figured her out even after all these years.” Erwin grimaced, “She’s a danger it seems.” Armin smiled coyly, “She’s wonder woman.” 

* 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE GOING TO FIGHT?!” Eren was fuming. The main course hadn’t come out yet but Mikasa had matter-of-a-factly stated she’d bet his freedom, “YOU’VE GOT TO STOP! I’M NOT YOUR PROBLEM!” She stirred her drink, “You need help with everything. It’s not like you moved here by yourself.” Armin winced, “Mikasa, this is really not fair.” He didn’t want to get involved. He’d learned from all of the years of fighting and bickering. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Jean began. 

Marco looked over and placed his hand on his shoulder, “Don’t say anything.” 

Jean didn’t listen, “But, I’m going to defend Eren. This is his life and you know what? He seems damn happy. Levi’s scary af but he seems to click with Eren’s crazy af self. They live together and are happy. Let them be happy. You should be happy, Mikasa. Let’s focus on that.” 

“Eren makes me happy.” 

Jean cringed, “Is that really healthy?” 

She looked at him, struggling. Jean was hard for her. He knew her so well, “But,” she grasped bits of words, “why is what I want wrong and unhealthy when what he wants isn’t any better? He wants to be with an older man who’ll take care of him and control him. He’s always wanted someone to knock him around and put him in his place. Why is that relationship okay and the one I want isn’t?” 

Jean had never been known for his tact but thankfully Mikasa wouldn’t be expecting any, “Because, it simply isn’t you he wants.” 

There was a heavy silence. 

Erwin and Marco drank everything left of their jack-and-cokes with raised eyebrows and red necks from second hand embarrassment. Levi’s eyebrow raised a fraction. _Jean’s not so bad._ He felt fear spike in a large wave in the dining room. Sometimes prey realized that they were in a dangerous place if their captors wanted a more gamey taste. Adrenaline could ruin meat in Levi’s opinion. He wondered if Eren knew some vampires chose to eat their prey, too? 

He made a note to tell both him and Armin….and Erwin….because they were all little vamplings. 

_He tossed a shot back._

“Do you want to call it off? It’ll be a forfeit.” She looked at him and glared, ‘No, I’ll put you in your place.” There was heat behind it and he sensed something else. Levi was working it out. Mikasa had already worked most of it out. Levi smirked, “I look forward to it.” Eren shifted uncomfortably, “Jean and Marco should leave before it.” Jean heard him, “I’m not going anywhere. I want to see what happens for the future.” Marco was uncomfortable. He didn’t want Jean to realize that they were surrounded by vampires of all ilks and intentions. Many had already tested him because of Jean's enticing smell. 

Levi looked at Jean, “He can come.” Marco was interested, “But what if something happens?” _What if he sees something._ Levi smirked, “It can be handled.” Erwin hated the sound of that. He tossed a shot back and then felt Armin’s hand rest on his arm, “Mr. Smith, you might want to stop there. I’ll need your wits if things get hairy.” Erwin loosened his tie a bit, “Do you think Levi took part in the inquisition?” Armin smirked, “They killed a lot of Jews so I’d say not. He might have killed some of them?” 

Levi popped Eren’s leg before turning to them, “I used to take the inquisitor’s skin off and leave him in the woods alive and waiting for the insects and animals to swarm.” Armin raised an eyebrow, “That’s comforting.” Erwin took Armin’s drink and finished it as well. 

*** 

Levi’s arm snaked around Eren’s waist as they walked down the long hallway with french gothic wallpaper and candles, “We should come and play soon. Also, you’re my mate. I’m going to defend you from others and if that bothers you then you just need to get over it. I’m a jealous person. I also set the tone for settling mate disputes and can’t act like I’m weak enough to let someone approach my mate with poor intentions.” 

Eren nodded, “Don’t hurt my sister….she’s really strong and I’ve told her the same.” Levi laughed shortly, “Eren, you’re so funny. I’m glad I have a funny mate.” Eren turned and saw Erwin’s face. He mouthed to him, “Yeah, fuckin’ funny.” Armin’s white filled the space well and Levi thought he was growing stronger. 

Mikasa took a deep breath as her senses took over. 

They reached doors that took them down stair cases deeper and deeper into the earth. She wondered how much this had cost and then more clarity came to her. Jean was even silent. Marco felt Jean tense up and he took his hand, “Sasha the other day ate an entire cake by herself and Connie made rice noodles from scratch.” Jean appreciated the conversation. 

* 

The pit was deep and the walls high. Made entirely of concrete she looked at how unforgiving they’d be if she was slammed into them. The people in the room gathered, invested in the prince fighting a common human. Eren was anxious and Armin seemed to be hedging his bet she’d win. Erwin wasn’t so sure, “Eren shouldn’t watch.” 

Levi hopped down and looked so small against it all. Erwin’s fingers twitched. The thought of seeing Levi hurt made him want to turn more towards the black that had made his body it’s home for so long. Jean and Marco were grim, their hands forced open with drinks and tickets for bets. The crowd was large, wild, and loud. Many of them shouted and waved their bets around. Eren looked at them and thought about how they’d feel if it was their mate and sister. 

He saw a glimpse of blonde, “Annie.” Armin had smelled her, “She fights here a lot.” Bertolt appeared from another room, “Where is Reiner?” They scanned for him and he was walking around the length of the long square pit. His eyes never left her. “Look how he looks at her.” Armin’s voice was interested and curious. Eren’s anger flared, “SHE ISN’T SOMETHING YOU CAN BE CURIOUS ABOUT!” Armin whipped his head to the side, “Without me you two would have devoured each other painfully long ago.” 

The words burned Eren. 

Levi stalked forward, “Where do you draw the line?” She looked at him, “Till one of us can’t get back up.” He smirked, “I think you’d not like being paralyzed or?” She frowned, lines etching themselves between her brow, “I’ll end you here.” She wrapped her knuckles and her eyes burned with a fire he seldom saw. Levi knew what this was a sign of. 

She took off in a sprint. She was lean, lethal and feline. Her punches were fakes to draw away attention from her kick. Levi blocked her effortlessly returning with considerable strength. He was testing her more than anything but also appreciating that as their fight went on she was a damn good fighter. He slammed her into the wall and she headbutted him, her lip busting. Red blood was everywhere, staining her gorgeous features. Levi grit his teeth and grabbed her shoulders tighter. 

She’d taken krav maga, her hands meeting his and their fighting becoming more vicious. She grabbed his arm, tossed him over her shoulder but he recovered seamlessly. She wasn’t a vampire. It would never be easy but even less so with a black. She grew angry and whistled. 

He paused. 

His eyes narrowed. Now, _that’s_ more like it. 

She focused on it intensely remembering her mother and father. 

His lips curled up into a wicked smile as he moved forward. This time, however, she was much quicker and more on his level. 

_You’ve got the talent, Mikasa. A rare talent._

He had her on the floor with a slam. She gasped, shuddering, and coughing. Her lungs burned. He’d tossed her with superhuman strength. She recovered, rolling over and tripping him. They grappled in closer quarters, punches landing with real force behind them. The crowd was in awe and Reiner’s heart thrummed. She was an amazing woman with unlimited potential. She smelled so good. He looked at the blood on her lips with want. 

Levi was noticing the interest her blood drew from the others. 

“Well,” he said slightly out of breath, “this was fun but now it’s over. I won’t kill you but I’ll make sure you don’t get up.” He grabbed her by the throat nearly crushing it. She choked audibly. Her hands went to his wrists but her legs wrapped around his leg and pulled with all her might. She knocked him off balance and bit him. He turned violent as his blood stained his dress shirt and her skin. They struggled more and then he slammed her down on the concrete floor with a thud that was so sickening it made Jean’s stomach clench, “MIKASA!” 

She didn’t want to lose. 

She needed Eren to come with her! 

_Because they're coming!_

She tried to roll on her side. She could feel his eyes on her, “Just lay back down, Mikasa. It wasn’t ever a fair fight anyway.” He secretly wanted to see what she was capable of. Her determination was admirable but a nuisance when it came to his mate. She rolled over on her side and he turned away not wanting to see how she would fail. 

She looked around, her hearing going in and out. She had suffered fractures everywhere along her ribs and hips. She got to her knees and looked around the pit. She noticed that some tables were near the edge of the pit. She forced herself to her feet. The crowd cheering for Levi as the victor and many upset about the money they’d lost. 

Reiner’s body fidgeted thinking about helping her or tasting her. 

He moved closer to where she was heading and saw exactly what she looking for. She grabbed it, going unnoticed. Reiner was obsessed with this woman. He never wanted her to go away. Annie and Bert both scowled but were intrigued with her as well. Bert kept Annie close since she was still potentially at risk in this crowd of blood lusty vamps. 

Levi looked to Eren and then heard a few clear notes that stopped him in his tracks. He could quickly figure them out and snap out of the tight rope they wove around his subconscious. However, this was greatly concerning. He turned and Mikasa was charging, second away. He felt the wooden cane cut through his flesh; sliding through his body piercing skin, bone, sinew, and his heart. It thumped around it one time and then nothing. 

Eren screamed and many others did, too. 

She had staked a king. 

Mikasa huffed and panted. 

“Filthy vampires. You deserve to all die.” Her body gave out. She sagged holding onto the cane she’d taken from those sitting at the table and fell on the floor sitting upright. Her body screamed. Levi stood, in shock. His blood leaking out onto the floor. Eren was nearly hysterical. She closed her eyes waiting for the thud of his dead body. 

_Vampires are the greatest threat to humanity, Mikasa. Never forget that._

Mikasa Ackermann had been born into a family of vampire hunters. She had merely been taken from them before her training could fully begin. But, that didn’t matter. She was a born hunter. An elite hunter with ancient talents and limitless potential. Levi had thought as much. 

She never heard him drop and opened her eyes. No one made any sound. 

He was looking at her. 

She didn’t understand. 

He smirked, “Poor little girl. Staking doesn’t do shit to me.” 

He pulled the wooden cane out of his body and she was terrified. All vampires fear staking. 

Or did they? 

He let it fall to the ground. 

She only had time to inhale before her world went black. 

*** 

There were voices all around her. She smelled something familiar and noted it was Reiner’s cologne. That was confusing but then she felt Eren’s hand smooth over her hair. “Mikasa, are you waking up? We’ve tried to to heal you. Did it work?” She grabbed his hand, “Why didn’t he die?!” Eren was pained, “He’s my mate and I want you to stop talking shit about him!” She clutched tighter, “NO! You changed! How could you!?” Eren looked at her, “This is just fate, Mikasa. I don’t know what else to tell you.” 

Armin was silent and Mikasa took a shuddering breath, “Why couldn’t you have mated Armin.” 

Armin paused, “You suspected?” 

Mikasa kept looking at Eren, “I guess I did. I don’t understand.” Levi sat down in a chair in the room, “Mikasa, it would appear you’re a born vampire hunter. In our world you can choose to be a hunter, which is the most common way one becomes a hunter. Or, there are still lines of hunters from far back that exist. They have special gifts and talents. Which is also troubling for me and for Eren and everyone else in your life that is vampire or in a relationship with a vampire.” 

She felt Reiner’s presence. He looked down at her, “You’re a damn good fighter.” She laid her head down and he smiled, “Honestly, it was a good idea.” She remember him standing near and the hand he’d laid on the man who owned the cane. Reiner Braun had helped her, “I think you thought so, too.” Levi asked that he be left alone with her and everyone relented. 

Jean was asleep, his memories altered. He’d think he’d only dreamed it or not remember it all because of Levi’s tinkering with his mind. He’d demonstrated it for Erwin and Armin while Eren kept an eye on Mikasa. Now, he was alone with her and needed to have a real talk. Erwin shut the door and Armin looked up at him, “That’s why you said he was kind to her. Because he only said she had to let Eren make his own choices.” Erwin smiled, “He must like her. I thought it was a great change. Eren must make his heart softer.” 

Armin hugged him, “I was scared.” 

Erwin hummed and looked at Reiner who spoke with Marco, “I still think a healthy dose of fear is okay.” 

* 

Levi leaned forward, “I love Eren. He is my perfect mate, my true mate. Our bond is indescribable to a human. I want to treat him better than myself and am compelled to. I have more money than you’d ever believe and I live a pretty routine life for a black vampire.” She asked what a black was and he informed her. He told her about the Temple and it’s purpose and about how much he cared for Eren and had a life planned for them. 

She listened and then he told her he’d seen Carla’s last moments. 

They talked for a long time in her opinion but she didn’t know that time passed differently when a black was around. He could manipulate it well. She laid her head back down and tried to understand it all. Levi seemed okay with her, “Why are you not angry?” Levi shrugged, “You’re impressive. I just hope that you’re the type of person I think you are and will stop trying to take Eren away from me. I won’t stay pleasant if it continues. Mikasa, he is my life now. I think about him constantly, his needs, his wishes. If you threaten my relationship with my true mate, my _perfect_ mate, I will end you. You will never know the sweet taste of life or the sun on your face. However, I think you understand now how serious this all is and that you would rather welcome a brother-in-law than an untimely end.” 

Mikasa and Levi ended on still tense but much better understanding. He opened the door and Reiner entered with the others, “Mikasa, I can take you home if you’d like a ride. The Smiths are helping Marco handle Jean who has woken and is now belligerent and verbally aggressive.” Levi paused, “He must be resistant. What the fuck is up with this bunch of weirdos.” He groaned and gripped more, stopping at the door, “Mikasa, are you okay with him taking you home? I can do it.” 

She was in so much pain still, “Eren?” He felt for him, “He’s in the bathroom….talking to some fucking body. Damn, Eren…” She closed her eyes, “I’d like to go home. I don’t think you’ve done anything to heal me.” Reiner picked her up effortlessly and gently, “I’ll take you to the Smith’s house. Just go to sleep.” Mikasa felt warm against his large chest. She noted how tenderly he protected her head and legs as he went through the hallways and rooms. 

She heard a girl whisper harshly, “What do you think you’re doing!?” Reiner paused, “You’re gunna let me through.” Whoever it was didn’t move, “You’re a bastard. You’ve just thrown it all away.” He sighed, “It wasn’t going to work. You have a guy who’d do anything for you.” She sounded sad, “He’s not like you, though. He’s not a self starter.” Reiner chuckled deeply, “You like me because I fight you.” She moved closer and Mikasa didn’t like it, “I can still fight you.” 

Reiner pushed past her, “Let it go, Annie. I’m much older than you and know when something isn’t going to work.” She really didn’t like that. 

* 

Reiner laid her on the bed and felt a pang of guilt. But, it quickly dissipated as he looked at her and wiped away the blood on her lip. He licked it and his eyes rolled back. He shuddered and moved back down onto the bed against the headboard. He pulled her into his arms and she stirred, waking, “Reiner?” She sounded upset. Her senses returning. She knew she wasn’t in Armin’s house and it sent her spinning. 

Reiner kept her close, “Mikasa, I’m sorry but you’re a formidable foe and I’ve been reduced to taking advantage of circumstance. I hope you’ll understand me and forgive me but I can’t risk losing you. You’re perfect. You’re wonderful and I can’t imagine a life without you.” Mikasa tried to struggle against him but it was for nothing. She was so tired and he was so strong. He tried to comfort her but she was fearful. 

She started to sob, “No, no, no, no, no I don’t want to be a vampire! I CAN'T! PLEASE!” He felt torn but she just didn’t understand, “I promise it’s not what you think it’ll be.” She was desperately pushing against his chest sobbing. “Reiner! Please! I was born and raised to kill vampires! I can’t become one! My parents would roll in their graves. Just kill me. KILL ME!” He was physically pained at her resistance. 

“Mikasa, you and I...we have the same destinies.” 

He leaned down, his fangs shone in the low light. 

He bit down deftly and quickly. He didn’t want to hurt her but she screamed out. Her cries were horrible and he felt his need to comfort kick in. 

She tasted sinfully good. 

She tasted like his childhood. 

*** 

She opened her eyes moving her limbs and stretching. She heard the deep rhythmic purring, “Why did you do it?” Her voice was so soft, a whisper of curiosity, “Why did you do it?” Reiner rolled over, the purring louder, “Because I want to hunt vampires and I found the love of my life in a strong vampire hunter. Problem was, she was human and that just wouldn’t have worked.” She moved closer, “Make no mistake, I’m extremely angry.” 

He looked surprised, “Why?” She gave him a reprimanding look, “I said no and I did not consent to be changed. You’ve also fucked us both over. My life isn’t here in Maria. I don’t know you and you’ve….done this.” She sat up and he frowned, “Mikasa….you’re really upset?” She turned her head, “Very!” He gently grabbed her arm, “Mikasa, but you feel this, right? You feel that I was right!” She sighed exasperatedly, “I do. But, I think this could have been done better.” 

“Reiner, my life is changed. I need to kill people to live. How will my physicals work? I don’t know how to live like this! I don’t know how to make this work!” She was really upset and the new vampire existence was making her emotions go haywire. She paused in the middle of the room, “How long does this shit last?’ 

He looked at her with an amused smile, “What?” She raised an eyebrow looking quite disgusted, “My emotions are out of control.” He sighed, “I’d say a few days.” 

She frowned, “That’s shit. I don’t have time for emotions.” 

He chuckled, “Come back to bed and I’ll tell you all about it.” She looked at him from the side of her eye, “You realize that you’ve mated someone who is a fierce loner and lives across the country?” Reiner’s smile was large and goofy, “That’s why you’re my perfect mate.” She stared blankly, “I didn’t want any strings, Reiner.” He pulled the covers back, “Baby, I’m sorry. I’ll be saying that a lot. I just hope you can forgive me for all the times I say it.” 

She walked back over, “Are you ever going to tell me why a vampire wants to become a vampire hunter.” He pulled her against him, “Tell me why a human born a vampire hunter who is now a vampire is still open to the idea.” She kissed him, “Fuck you.” He grinned, “I like your dirty mouth, Mikasa. I took you for a conservative woman.” Mikasa pushed him on his back, “All you’re good for is fucking. You’ve made life very complicated and I’m not happy.” She was secretly churning with anxiety and shame. 

What would her parents think? 

Now that she knew her birthright she had to fulfil it. But, were there ever vampire vampire hunters? Reiner’s motivations were a mystery still and she didn’t know how she felt about them. What was her future going to look like now? What would Eren think? 

He pushed her down into the mattress, “Stop thinking so much, baby. It’ll work out.” 

*** 

Levi’s eye twitched as he finished his thirtieth scotch with Erwin following close behind, “She went back to his house it seems.” Eren laid down at Levi’s feet resting his head on his knee. He’d had a lot to drink as well, “She likes him.” Levi’s eye twitched again, “Do you think he’s her type?” Eren nuzzled his face against his leg, “I think he is.” Armin frowned, “I feel like something is wrong, don’t you?” Eren tensed up, “Yeah, but she hasn’t called.” 

Armin felt something tugging on him. Erwin stood up, completely saturated. Eren was dozing on Levi’s leg. “Let’s go, Eren.” Levi looked at Erwin, “We should go to sleep.” Erwin and Eren ended up in the guest room laid out on the bed in their clothes. Armin and Levi took their shoes off and put them under the covers. Levi’s eye never stopped twitching. When they left Armin turned to him, “What is that, Levi?” 

Levi put an arm around him and led him to the bar where he poured another drink. Armin couldn’t deny the enticing smell of black and Levi’s natural pheromones. Levi noticed, “Shota delight, did you develop a crush on me?” Armin blushed, “Shut up!” Levi drank more, “Our mates did just willingly go to bed together and I know you must stay awake at night and think of me.” 

He turned his head to protest but Levi pushed him on his couch, his mouth close to his ear, “Do you touch yourself remembering how I put up face down and ass up on the floor of the school. Do you want my cock to roughly fuck you over and over again?” Armin’s breath hitched, “Get off, black.” Levi pulled back enough that Armin could see his face, see his fangs barely behind his soft lips. Levi leaned closer and he thought he’d kiss him. Armin didn’t dare move, his heart pounded. 

Levi moved closer and closer. He barely ducked his head in time to avoid a kiss. Armin felt his tongue hot against his skin, licking up over his artery. Levi’s hands moved to certain places on Armin’s body applying pressure that made his back arch and his hips shake. Levi was playing Armin like a well made fiddle. “Levi,” Armin’s voice was shaky and small. Levi licked another stripe up his neck and then began to suck deeply along the trail. His teeth gently pulling on the delicate skin. 

Time passed slowly as Armin squirmed and began to moan. 

Levi pulled back and away. He finished his drink that had been placed on the coffee table and got up, “Go to bed, white.” Armin took a shuddering breath, “What’s happened?” He was trying to focus back on Mikasa. Levi sighed, “Something rare and bad.” 

“Bad?” 

“Bad for us. Bad for vampires. She’s alive, Armin. It’ll make sense in the morning. I need to think on it more.” Armin looked over at him as he wiped his face with his hand. He’s eyes rimmed red and dark circles forming, “We can go to bed.” Levi snorted, “Sleep is for the week. I must work.” Armin sat up, “Then I’m working with you. I can sense it, too. The others haven’t. That means something and you won’t tell me what it means because you don’t know yourself.” 

Levi sneered, “Whatever.” 

Armin followed Levi to his room and made a space on Eren’s side of the bed where he nuzzled his face against the pillow.


	17. Family Tension

Armin opened the book and sat down between Erwin’s legs. He was scratching Lev’s stomach, “Look how round.” He snorted softly, smirking, “Lev, I wish you could come with me everywhere.” Erwin was making breakfast and it smelled so good, “We need to get more blood.” Armin said it without even thinking about it. Erwin’s hands went to his waist, “Levi was explaining to me that there are vampires at the club that assist in the taking of the blood.” 

Armin nodded, “He told me the same thing.” Erwin kissed the nape of his neck, “Would you ever want to play with me?” Armin’s body twitched, “I’d do it if the person was truly horrible.” Erwin got up to check the food, “Okay, baby. I’ll put it down as a possibility.” Armin looked at the pictures of his parents and Erwin’s they had on the small table against the far wall. His grandfather was there, too. So were Eren’s parents. Eren had been touched by it. 

They may be dead but they were important. 

He looked at a piece of paper on top of the other books and maps that Thomas had hand written.

_Armin,_

_I was very excited to put my gifts to use and work on your family history. It has been an exciting pleasure to say the least. I would like and request that once you read this and have had time to absorb everything that you let me know. I will then have to inform Levi of these things and it would be best that you have had your own time to reflect._

_Erwin hypothesized that some royal families were once vampire royal families. He was right. I know he’ll enjoy that and you’ll be rolling your eyes. It would appear the the Armin relatives you told me about that were loyal subjects to the Prussian royal line were actually dummy relatives. The Prussian pretenders to the throne today have always been pretenders. Your relatives, your family, your line, were all of the Prussian royal line. Unfortunately, this is not easy to say, you are all that is left of this line._

_You are also like Levi, prince of the Whites, and thus have elevated status over other whites. The Prussian line is directly associated with the progenitor of the White line. I know this because I have seen around you a sign while divining. This sign is similar to Levi’s. This means that you two need to speak and he must fill you in on some of the responsibilities that a royal has._

_Your parents were much older than you thought. They lived through the formation of Germany from the states to full fledged country. They were nationalists. I have attached all I know of them from a vampire historian perspective. Books were written about them and these are the only copies outside of Germany and in English. I have connections and if you speak German I can send for more._

_There is another matter that needs to be addressed. As I have stated, you will be required to do things that other vampires will not be required to do but as your friend, I hope you see me as such, I want to stress to you that you will be potentially a target for other whites who are looking to elevate their status. Over the seventy years I have known Levi, two vampire families have attempted such. You will need to build up your coven and Levi will be the one who can help you or I can. Building a coven is complicated and we’ve all been there at one point or another._

_Please read the books, look at the genealogy charts, see my notes, and learn more about yourself and family. I would suggest that you look for things that your parents may have left for you to find on your own. I feel like they would have left you clues and if not, then they must have been extremely happy to have you as a child. You are their only child and that is very important to note._

_Sincerely,_

_Thomas_

Armin was feeling sick and surprised and overwhelmed and happy and everything, “Baby? Baby?” 

Erwin had been calling his name for a while. He blinked and looked over at Lev who licked his paw, “Your other daddy is pretty absorbed in something, isn’t he.” Lev looked up at him, “Meow.” Erwin smiled a little, “Yeah, ditto.” 

Armin stood up and handed him the paper, “Is the food ready?” Erwin took the paper, ‘Yeah, I made you plate.” He started eating and Erwin speedily read the paper. He put it down and started panicking while trying to keep it together. Armin finished his plate, “Erwin, I need to go talk to Levi.” Erwin looked at him pleadingly, “Can we talk first?” 

Armin blinked, “Oh, yeah. We should. I’m freaking out.” Erwin laughed nervously, “It’ll be fine, right? So, you’re a prince. It’s fine. It’s fine.” Erwin smiled, his eyes smiled, it was so fake, “I know that smile is fake.” 

“Nooooo. Not at all.” 

“Erwin.” 

“No. Don’t be foolish. Listen, we’ll read the books together. Then, we’ll talk to Levi.” 

Armin pouted, “I don’t know.” 

Erwin gave him a reassuring look, “We’re goin’ to be fine, my love.” Armin gave a shy reluctant smile and Erwin poured him some more orange juice. 

*** 

Eren looked at his email while in bed. He was thirsty but it wasn’t that bad. He put the phone back on the table and then turned, ducking under the cover and rooting around for Levi. Levi was on his back, shirtless. His body was ripped and his hair messy, “Another heat is going to come soon.” Eren didn’t stir under the covers anymore. Levi let out a breath he’d been holding, “I need to teach you how to hunt.” 

Eren pulled the covers down, “Do you think I need to know how to hunt to have sex?” Levi looked over at him, “Initiating sex is very close to initiating a hunt.” Eren looked at him, “That’s interesting.” Levi rubbed up and down his stomach, “Could you hunt someone, Eren?” Eren stared, “In what way?” Levi’s body vibrated with energy, “Could you hunt someone for the purpose of feeding off them and then ultimately changing them?” 

Eren rolled on his stomach and moved up to Levi’s face, “You want me to hunt someone in order to feed off energy and then ultimately take in actual black blood.” Levi nodded, “I don’t want you to do this. I need you to this.” Eren kissed him, “I’ll do my best and I promise you, captain. I’ll do so well that you’ll never worry again.” Levi grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, deeply. 

He pulled back, “Then let’s go to the club tonight.” Levi pushed his hair back and admired his face, “You’re so….” Eren blushed, ready for a sweet compliment, “not shitty.” Eren laughed shortly, “Wow, thanks.” Levi frowned and Eren smirked, ‘I mean, I’m pretty much wonderful and I make everything better.” He moved off the bed and Levi’s frown deepened. Eren stretched, “Look at my body, can’t get any better can it.” He smirked looking over his shoulder and Levi rolled his eyes, “Self absorbed little asshole.” Eren turned around to face him and moved his hands up his chest, “You want this.” 

Levi blinked, face stone cold, “I’ve had better.” Eren shrugged, “I can go elsewhere, too. Older men love twinks like me.” Levi yawned and Eren stalked forward, “Okay, we can play this game.” Levi rolled over, turning his back on him, “Whatever, kid. You’re playin’ by yourself.” Eren turned back around, “Well, there are other rooms in this house I can sleep in.” Levi pouted but he couldn’t see. 

Eren smirked, “I could go stay in house White.” 

Levi rolled out of the bed and grabbed him tossing him on the bed, “You’re so dumb. I have to save you from yourself.” Eren grabbed him, flipping him over and licked his cheek. Levi went still. His mind couldn’t understand what had happened. He shut down. Eren chuckled, “Shit, I broke Levi.” He slid off of him and walked away to toss a shirt on, “Let me know when you reboot. I’m gunna go see Armin.” He walked over to Armin’s house and thought about how much he still didn’t know about Levi. He just wanted to understand him better. 

Levi pouted, laying on the bed with a sour face, “Brat….” 

_How can I….make him understand me?_

Eren opened the door, “Hellooooooo? Can I come in or?” Erwin gave a whistle and it made Eren enter. Armin was acting really strange, “Erwin?” Erwin looked up, “Oh, Eren, could you be a dear and bring me that book over there? The red one.” Eren walked over and grabbed it. He tossed it to Erwin who caught it in his left hand, “Thanks, sugar.” Eren snorted, “I’m definitely not sweet.” Erwin winked, “How’s my little demon doing?” The door opened and then slammed, “He’s annoyed at all the white going on over here.” 

He appeared, sulking, “Brat, come back home. These losers have nothing for you.” Eren paused and looked at Levi for a long moment. He suddenly got it, ‘Okay.” Levi blinked, “You’ll come back?” Eren nodded, “Yeah, I guess I didn’t get that you just wanted to stay in bed for a while longer. Sorry.” Levi blushed slightly, “Whatever, kid. I didn’t say shit.” Eren smiled softly, ‘You didn’t have to. I’ll make sure to remember that you can’t handle being away from my hot bod.” 

Levi frowned and Armin managed to find a voice, “I need to talk to you.” Levi thought he sounded interesting, “You...have a waiver in your voice. It’s delicious.” Armin’s white flared and Levi smirked, “Oh, sweetheart, please tell me of your pains and worries.” Armin was trying not to shake, “Here, read this.” He handed him the paper and Levi sighed, “Reading it isn’t the same as eating it.” Armin snorted, “Calm down, Donnie Darko.” 

Levi read it and Eren texted Mikasa to see where she was. He walked around and then felt a strange sense of deja vu. He looked down and saw a little boy by the door. His bright eyes captivated him. He went behind the furniture and then around to the hallway with the bedroom. Eren went around the wall and looked into the room but he wasn’t there anymore. 

_“But, if I just go to sleep then I can finally die.”_

Eren was in the forest. 

The world focused in. 

Someone was breathing in his ear, “Don’t go to sleep.”

“Eren?” Erwin walked closer, his white pressing, “Are you okay?’ Eren turned around, body chilled to the bone, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Erwin smiled, “I made muffins.” Eren grinned, “YES! Muffins!” He tried to shrug it all off but Erwin grabbed him into a hug, “Your upset energy is hurting my heart. Let me lift you.” Eren squirmed, “Black doesn’t need that.” Erwin chuckled, “You’re rotten to the core.” Eren went slack against him, “Yeah, maybe.” 

Levi leaned back in the plush chair and folded the paper back. Armin sat cross legged across from him on the chair, “What things do I need to learn.” Levi bit the inside of his cheek but didn’t reply. Armin was dying, “I am very nervous, Levi. Please, this is doing nothing but upsetting me.” Levi looked at him, “I have a book. It’s what you really want….not me mumbling and trying to explain things in my way.” Armin blinked. He noted the change in the tone, the honesty, and he noted the small way Levi shook. 

“What does it mean for you, Levi?” Levi hummed, “Nothing, really. It only means that more whites will want to move into the area. However, most whites live in Russia with the current royal line.” He said it quietly and Armin’s eyes lit up with understanding. 

Armin paused before carefully saying, “That is going to complicate things a great deal. I am sorry.” Levi frowned, “Tch, no reason to say sorry to me.” He stood up to head to the bathroom, “It’s your funeral.” 

* 

Mikasa brushed her hair and pulled on some clothes he’d gotten her. He’d run to the store and picked up a few things for breakfast and then some clothes. He kissed the back of her neck, “What’s your favorite color?” She looked down at her shoes, “What do you think?” He hummed thinking, “Red.” She snorted, “Correct. I bet your favorite color is also red….or gold.” 

Reiner sat down next to her, “Gold and green.” She played with her hands, “Army green? That’s my favorite shade.” He grinned, “Army green is the best, naturally. I like the color of money as well.” He moved his head down, his nose nuzzling her cheek and then under her jaw, “Don’t go.” She sighed, “I told you. You fucked up.” 

She couldn’t deny she wanted to stay right there with him forever. It was strange, even her fierce need to see Eren wasn’t matching this bond she had with a near stranger, “Mikasa, I’ll be near. Don’t fear.” She looked him in the eye, “We barely know each other.” He shrugged, “Yeah, it isn’t that fair to you. I’m much older and I’ve been wanting to mate for a long time. I’m sorry.” She frowned but he didn’t think it was that serious a frown. 

They got into his car to drive to the townhouses. She turned to him, “How old are you?” He was making a turn and someone cut him off. He grimaced, hitting the breaks sharply, “I was born August 1st, 1900.” She blinked, “You’re 117 years old?” He nodded, “But, I don’t look a day over 20!” He grinned and she grinned back despite herself. 

”Where were you born?” 

“Bavaria.” 

“When did you come to the US?” He frowned, “After WWI.” He seemed lost in his memories and she gave him space, “Do you identify as German?” He shook his head, “I’ve devoted my life to this country.” She stared. It seemed interesting to her and confusing. “Will you one day tell me how you got here?” He took her hand, “Of course, you’re my mate. I’m an open book!” 

She felt uncomfortable but wasn’t entirely sure why. They pulled up to the house and parked. She was getting out but he was there, opening the door, grinning, “My goddess doesn’t open doors when I’m around.” She snorted, “My hand works just fine but thank you.” He was nervous but he was hiding it well from her. She walked with him to the door and opened it with the key they’d given her. Her phone was dead and in her hand. 

Eren’s senses awoke and Erwin turned his body towards the door. He growled, moving nearer to Armin. Levi was unmoved. Armin was feeling things out and didn’t move either. Mikasa appeared, Reiner’s giant form behind her. She could feel him, his energy was protective. She then felt Eren’s distinctly different energy. She started to feel things that scared her more than she understood. 

Eren searched her eyes and she took a step back, “Eren.” 

Levi felt his but it was too late. 

Eren was like a bull in a china shop. He attacked Reiner and it was vicious. Blood splattered and Erwin was over him, white lifting, his body changing. Armin’s skin rippled with marble portions as his white specifically coaxed Eren but it wasn’t enough. Levi’s black had only given him power. 

His black ignited. 

Reiner was playing submissive out of instinct. 

Mikasa moved to try and break them up. 

Eren and Reiners blood mixed with Mikasa’s. 

Talons and fangs destroyed whatever they came in contact with. 

Reiner was reaching an end. 

Mikasa whistled. 

There was a slight halt to it all and Levi had Eren in his arms tossing him across the room to the back. 

He moved over him as he tried to return to Reiner. 

Levi growled fiercely, his fangs pierced his neck. 

Eren yelped and then whimpered as Levi forced him to submit. He kept Eren pinned, his energy wrapping around him in an intimate plea for calm. Levi’s need to cover his mate while he fed from him kept his body rigid. He gave into his instincts and the rest of them knew to back off. A protective mate was dangerous. 

Erwin looked at Armin but it was he who was hurt. Mikasa cared for a very wounded Reiner and Armin knew they needed to control the situation, “Mikasa, you can take care of Reiner in the guest room. Do you know how to heal him?” He wasn’t sure if it was the same but it should be. Reiner coughed, “I can explain it to her.” She stood up and Armin helped her carry him to the guest room. Armin locked the door, “Just calm down and take your time.” 

He willed Erwin to go to their room but he was resistant. Armin came by Levi and Eren. He opened the other guest room and grabbed a blanket, quickly drapping it on them, “There is a room and it’s clean. We’re leaving and then you’ll be safe to move.” Armin knew that Levi’s instincts were screaming at him for a smaller space he could defend easily. Armin took Erwin’s hand and led him up the stairs. Once at the top they heard the door close and knew that they had moved. 

Erwin was placed on the bed and licked until his wounds covered and healed. He purred pressing him into the bed. Their white skin moved like plasma against each other. Armin kissed him and Erwin pulled him closer. When their lips parted Armin bit Erwin’s bottom lip before releasing it, “Don’t get involved in other people’s fights, Erwin. I can’t handle it.” Erwin sat up with him in his lap, “Baby, it was Eren. He’s in our coven.” Armin pouted, “His mate won’t let him be.” 

Erwin looked him in the eye, “What did Levi say to you?” Armin’s hair covered his face, “He’d get me a book. Erwin?” He leaned his head slowly to the slide, “Mikasa has a power and I do not like it. It will be best that she go away.” Erwin looked at him, “I think that it must be bad if you’re saying that. You’re so close. I’ve noticed how much like siblings you seem.” 

Armin’s lip quivered, “I love her but she is something dangerous now and I can’t run the risk that she could hurt my family.” Erwin pulled him down to the side. He wrapped him in his arms and slowly kissed him. 

* 

Mikasa was upset, scared, and unsure about everything. He told her what to do and she did it. It had felt natural but also she worried it’d not work. The only good thing was the fact that Reiner was huge. He took up more than half of the bed. His eyes were closed, “Why didn’t you fight back?” Reiner’s face twitched, still sore from the fight, “He’s your brother.” Mikasa was touched, “But, he attacked you.” 

Reiner shrugged, “He’s still your brother and good guy. I understand he’s upset. He’s also a black. He outranks me. A poor foot soldier like I can only bear it when a black sees fit to put me in my place.” She didn’t fully understand, “Black?” He turned to face her, “I’m sorry.” 

She dead panned, sighing, “Yeah, you said you’d be saying that a lot.” 

* 

Levi moved softly against Eren. The need to mate and reassure him he was there and not an enemy moved him. Eren’s hands gripped his flesh as his lips moved hungrily against Levi’s. He bit Levi in the crook of his neck and made a small submissive noise. It was more like a whimper than anything. Levi’s hips snapped forward and rolled as Eren’s met his. He loved his mate. 

He loved his mate. 

He loved Eren. 

Eren’s rage was slowly subsiding as he cloaked it with his own will. 

Levi held Eren next to him as Eren steadied his breathing, “He didn’t ask her, Levi. He just did it because she was weak. She didn’t ask for it!” Levi cringed, “How do you know?” Eren wiped his face, tears had spilled over onto his cheeks again, “I could see it in her face the moment she looked at me and I saw it. I can’t explain it but I saw it, Levi.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “I think we should talk to her.” 

Eren looked at him, “If she was turned against her will, what can be done?” Levi didn’t really want to tell him this after seeing how angry he’d gotten, “If she wishes to come to me and say that she was changed against her will, then there is a way in which it can be handled.” Eren pulled back, “BUT SHE WAS!” He popped Eren’s arm, “Kid, shush.” Eren kissed him, “Kill him.” Levi snorted, “Oh fuck, you make me so hot.” 

Armin and Erwin had ended in a similar situation. He was marked, left on the side of the bed. Armin pulled on one of Erwin’s pullovers and then they went downstairs. He knocked on Levi’s door knowing he was better. When they entered Levi sat up, “I didn’t say you could enter.” Armin tched, “This is my den, Levi.” 

Levi sneered, “I’m going to beat you into submission.” 

Armin tilted his head to the side, “Just try me.” 

Levi felt Eren pull him back, “Let’s handle this guy first.” 

They went to get Reiner and Mikasa, Eren stood in the living room. When they all made their way into it he looked like he could still kill him, “Eren?” Mikasa’s voice was calming and pleasing, “I’m having a hard enough time without you trying to kill him.” Erwin sat down, “So, how did this happen?” He smiled and it was reassuring. She looked at Armin who nodded. Reiner spoke up, “I turned her. I saw her the other day and just knew she was the one.” 

Eren shook, “YOU DIDN’T ASK?!” 

Reiner grinned but it wasn’t cocky, “Your sister is intense, Jaeger. She’s beautiful, strong, particular.” He chuckled, “She wanted no strings and I was okay with that. Till, the other night when I saw her in action and I couldn’t control myself.” Levi raised an eyebrow, “Mikasa, you can press charges, you know? If you were changed against your will you are within full legal right to charge him. You merely need to state the claim and submit to a test of sorts to prove your honesty.” 

She hesitated, “Who would I submit that claim to.” Reiner’s emotions flared and Armin delved inside. He tested him for all sorts of flavors of emotions. He truly was worried and then he also seemed okay with that if it’s what she wanted. Reiner loved Mikasa. Armin was intrigued, “You’d be okay if she pressed charges?” Reiner looked up, “I broke the law. I deserve to be punished.” 

She looked at him, “Why did you do it then?” He turned to her, “Because, with you, one chance is all you get. Imagine if I had asked or tried to do it the traditional way.” She narrowed her eyes, “Traditional way?” He took a deep breath, “I’m getting myself in trouble, aren’t I?” He looked at his hands, “I could have asked to court you by simply asking. I’d then spend time proving that I would be a worthy mate financially, physically, and emotionally through a series of rituals and gifts and tests. Of course, in a more archaic way, I could have challenged you to a fight. I don’t think I would have won and that’s still only a last ditch attempt. It’s not common anymore and more than that to fight a human isn’t fair. You’d have had to pick another vampire. You would have chosen your brother and he’s a black. I can’t beat a black.” 

Reiner’s neck flushed a bit, a twitch ran across it. 

Mikasa sighed, “Then I think I shouldn’t lie. I’m more than angry you changed me, Reiner. I’m angry that I’m now what I hate. I feel for you.” 

Reiner smiled softly, sadly, “You do?” 

Mikasa nodded, “For some reason.” She smiled a little and he grinned, “It’s my body and those shakes I make.” She reached over and took his hand. 

Levi leaned forward, “So, are you pressing charges?” Mikasa looked at him, “It wouldn’t change anything.” Levi’s eye narrowed and the world focused in. It was so narrow now, the colors fading from the peripherals of her eyes. He pressed her, “But, part of you wants justice.” Reiner swallowed, “Then do it. I did wrong by you.” She felt off, “Who would I even tell?” Levi smirked, it slowly stretched his face, “Why, me of course.” She snapped back and it felt like she’d hit a wall. “You!?” She said incredulously and apprehensively. 

He grinned, “I am your king, Mikasa. It’s nice to meet you.” Mikasa felt like she might vomit. Eren turned to Levi, “What happens?” Levi leaned back, “You have two options. We will have a test to prove you were changed against your will and then your choice is a trial where a punishment is handed down by me or no trial and just immediate final death.” 

Levi snorted, “I really like the last part.” 

He looked giddy at the prospect and Eren whipped his face towards her, “Death. He took your life and your choice.” Reiner shifted, mumbling nervously, “Damn, Jaeger.” She looked at Reiner, “Why would you ever put yourself in this position?” Reiner gave a small unsure grin, “You’re my true mate.” She frowned, “You really don’t think things through, do you?” Erwin smiled a little, “Would you want to kill your mate, Mikasa?” 

She shook her head, “No, but you really should face the law.” Levi clapped his hands together, “Is that a charge I hear?” Reiner looked panicked, “I don’t fall under your jurisdiction.” Levi looked annoyed, “Prove it.” Reiner moved his sleeve up and showed a thin scar. Mikasa noted it was the initials **WP**. “How did you come by that?” 

Reiner treaded carefully, “I was born in Germany and there was a white there who marked us.” Levi stared, “What year?” Reiner paused, “The years of WWI. You know the Russians was having issues with the Germans in deciding who was in what jurisdiction. I was German. I was put into the WP and that’s who can judge me. Someone of that family.” 

Levi was unreadable, “While I know of what exchange you speak of, I am still a black and outrank any white. Unless there is a white Prussian here, then the point is moot. I am also trial, judge, and jury so there will be no need for a public gathering.” Armin was confused, “Levi?” Levi pushed him with his black, willing him to let it be. Armin did so. 

“But, there is blood and magic involved!” Reiner pressed, his fear rising. Levi was unmoved, “And there are no Prussians left. You have nothing to barter or threaten me with. My judgement is the only that applies. Mikasa, allow me to taste a drop of your blood. Think about when you were changed as you prick your finger.” 

Mikasa did as she was asked, “Reiner, I want you to know this hurts me more than you.” Eren and Armin knew it was a joke and were surprise she made one. Reiner actually laughed, “I know others would hate their mate for this but I knew you were an honorable and just woman.” He was actually scared shitless but he was resigned to it since it was his own doing. 

Levi took the blood and saw what he needed to see. Something about the things Reiner said to her increased his interest in Reiner. Armin stirred beside him. Armin was red in the face and got up to leave. He vomited in the bathroom after he entered. He had no idea why but something about Levi taking judgement of Reiner actually affected him. The WP was more important that he thought. 

Levi tilted his head, “You realize the way you changed her was unnecessarily traumatic. You don’t need to upset your prey. There is no purpose for it. You could have lulled her to sleep and done it. I must say, that is a very sadistic quality.” Reiner cringed and so did Mikasa. Eren’s energy was off the charts. Erwin kept a pleasant smile, “So, Levi , the judgment should fit the crime. Let’s not draw it out. Mikasa obviously doesn’t want her mate to die since she nursed him back to health. It would be painful for her for eternity if he did die and she stated she does care for him and this is all just because she believes in codes and laws.” 

Levi’s voice was both monotone but exasperated, “Why are you talking?” 

Erwin grinned, “Because you sometimes need someone to bring you back from murder.” 

“Shut up, white.” 

Erwin pouted, “That’s not nice at all.” 

Levi looked at Reiner. He looked positively diabolical, “You like to take things before they’re ready to be taken. I think that a year of no contact between you and your mate would be good. You’ll also be on call to me as one of my servants and you know I hold them to a very high standard.” Reiner knew many didn’t survive the first year in his custody for various little mistakes. 

“The better you do, and the busier you are, the quicker the sentence will fly by. You can prove to me how much you want her and when the year is up you will do through all of the rituals of courting before my sentence is finished.” Mikasa’s face paled and Reiner’s anger flared. He took hold if the seat cushion and slowed his standing up, “I beseech thee.” Levi laughed mockingly, “You must if you’ve used such outdated speech!” Reiner looked helpless. Mikasa stood up beside him, “A year is too long.” 

Levi looked at her, amused, “Really? For a vampire a year is nothing. Let’s make it a decade.” 

Mikasa’s face was full of rage. He found it interesting, “You are a horrible person!” Levi nodded, “I am.” She wanted to kill him but Eren stood up, “Is there something you’d rather have done, Miki?” Mikasa didn’t know, “I think a law is a law but I don’t agree with something that’s just going to ultimately punish me.” Levi winked, “Now you’re thinking like a vampire.” 

He went to Erwin’s fridge, “Have you got anything to drink or just fucking craft beer?” 

Erwin let out a small breath, “I have wine?” 

Levi got a pepsi. 

Erwin had a thought, “Mikasa, what do you intend on doing about your vampire hunter heritage?” 

She knew they were playing a game based on calculations and foresight, “I will do with it as I please.” 

Levi put a straw in his can and bent it at the top. He seemed very bored, “You don’t really have that choice. If you become a vampire hunter then you will be handled.” 

She looked at Eren and he met her gaze, “Mikasa, I agree with Levi. I’m a vampire and even before I changed I knew that Armin was a vampire. I don’t understand why you’d want to destroy us or Armin.” She was upset, “Because, vampires are a threat to us!” Eren looked at her, “But, now you are one.” She was filled with self-loathing, “And I begged to die instead of become one.” Eren felt bad for her, “But, this is life now. You can’t go killing vampires that we may know or need. You can’t use your powers for evil.” 

He laughed bleakly, “You’re not going to turn into Mojo jojo from the powerpuff girls, right?” She looked grim and unamused, “I don’t think you understand how I feel because you’ve never understood what it was like to try and have integrity and honor. You blindly push through life shaking your fist. I have values, a code. You have arrogance and conviction. You think of yourself and no one else.” She knew he was pleased to know how such power. It would only feed his long term goals. 

“I feel horrible being this. My parents raised me to be better than this. Vampires affected my childhood, I’d just repressed it along with all the other bad shit. You didn’t live out in the woods like I did. You didn’t understand what it was like to never be able to go into the forest or to have to cut people’s heads off and place it between their legs to bury them. No one put a brick between Carla’s mouth.” 

He remembered, a distant memory, them doing that to her mother. His father had not answered him when he asked why. “You’re only committed to finding people who do things like _HE_ did and bringing them to justice but have you ever thought that you might be what you’d never want to be? Maybe then, if you realized you were like him, you would know how I felt.” 

Eren and Mikasa were at a pivotal moment. He was screaming mad but it only came out a whisper, “I wish you had never come here.” 

Erwin looked at Armin and Armin spoke, “Both of you are right. The only problem is that we cannot change the way it is now. Mikasa, are you going to hunt us?” She looked at Armin. He noted her expression had been shocked and her answer was going to read truthful, “No. I would never hunt you.” 

“Then I think we can surely come to some agreement but right now, let’s focus on Reiner. I think a year is too long, as well. How long will you be away working?” She knew he knew, “Six months.” Armin nodded, “Then six months of no contact with all the other stuff still the same should be the settlement. As soon as you leave it goes into effect. You’ll be uncomfortable but you can ask me about things as they arise and if I don’t know the answer I’ll ask Levi.” 

She stood straighter, “I can live with six months. I think that’s a good compromise.” Reiner sat down, “As long as you are happy and this will put it to rest then I’m happy.” She actually was beginning to like Reiner’s rational mind. He never struggled when he was wrong and he tried to keep a level head when upset. He wasn’t great at it but, no one was like her. Even she’d lost her temper since she was so newly changed. 

Levi looked at Armin, “My sweet succulent nightshade, I believe you’ve had another thought and I’ll build on it. Mikasa,” she looked at him and he took a sip of his pepsi, “I believe that as we get to know each other and you get to know yourself as a vampire that we can revisit what I am about to talk to you about at the end of your six months.” 

She was cautious, “Go on.” 

“There are sometimes cases where a vampire needs a vampire hunter.” 

“Which are?” 

“Cases in which vampires are hunting other vampires for all sorts of reasons. What I have is a fair amount of problems with a vampires who start wreaking havoc on their communities and those who hunt white and black vampires like myself and Armin. I believe what you described as happening in your community is one such case. We’re not supposed to become gluttonous and kill en masse. The only course of action we have now is another vampire taking them out or myself getting involved which isn’t always effective since I am very busy here.” 

She was interested, “I’m interested.” 

He smiled brightly, it was unnerving, “Great! I’ll schedule you in for a meeting. Until then, I’d say spend as much time with your mate as possible and try to master being a low ranking _regular_ vampire.” 

She sneered, “You’re an elitist.” 

He patted Eren’s back, “I am.” 

Erwin sat up, “This conversation, I believe, is at an end and no longer going to lend itself to anything. We have a punishment, we have a possible rewarding future plan, and we also have siblings at odds. Let’s have a nice night and try to be a polite family of sorts. Reiner, do you cook?” 

Reiner tried to snap into his normal self, “I...I do.” Erwin clapped his hands together, “Well, let’s get to making something! Armin, why don’t you put on something on the TV and Eren, will you let Lev out of his room? Levi, my decadent demon of darkness, will you get me some truffles? I know you have some at your house. Mikasa, we’re going to put a door in that will link the houses. I have a pencil over there that you can use with the measuring tape to sketch out a place for it. How about you take a look at the doors we’ve marked as possibilities and pick one with Armin? Let’s just get along.” 

Eren was less than accepting of this attempt to make things right and Levi made sure to keep his energy wrapped around him. Reiner filled the house with laughter and jokes, a small sense of normalcy returning. It wasn’t until Jean and Marco showed up that it all got markedly better in Armin’s opinion. Levi just wondered how long it would last.


	18. Ticket to the Creator

The walls shifted and Armin looked around, “I’m not really in the mood.” Erwin seemed excited, “I am. I want to play and this time on my own.” Armin sighed, “I just don’t see the point. You’re not able to feed, Erwin.” Erwin looked into the door that was open for the cleaners, “Because, there is still some black in me.” Armin was dressed nicely. He looked out of place there. 

Mikasa and Reiner were eating at the bar with Marco and Jean. He felt it odd that Jean was the only human now and yet, he was so at home with them. Eren was nervous but he was pretending he was not. Levi watched him as the room was readied for them. He then walked to Armin, “My fellow king.” Armin was uncomfortable with the title. Levi smiled softly, “I don’t really like it myself.” Armin’s eyes flickered to his, “Why did you flaunt it so much with Mikasa?” 

Levi sighed a bit, “She’s not my favorite. I still need to understand her better and she’s in a dangerous situation.” Armin nodded, “I think that, too. Is he really her perfect mate?” Levi didn’t speak. A man came over covered in black soot, “It’s ready, sir.” Levi and Armin looked at one another for a while longer. Strange electricity passed back forth between them. 

His eyes lowered, eyelashes long and black. Armin watched as he grew contemplative, “You need a supply of white and you are the only white around other than Erwin who can do it. I need you to promise me that you will come once a week until we get you stocked sufficiently. When future whites move in you can have them create blood for you.” 

Armin looked at him honestly, “Why are speaking to me like that?” Levi rolled his eyes, “Just fuck off.” Armin sighed, “Asshole.” Levi gave him a pop, “You’re disgusting.” 

“You’re old and grumpy.” 

“You’ve got a whore’s mouth.” 

“At least people what to kiss me.” 

“Who would kiss you? You’re filthy.” 

“Your mouth looks like a shriveled up anus.” 

“And your’s is prolapsed.” 

“Fuck off, Levi.” 

Eren stood behind him, “What do I do?” Levi kissed him, “Don’t die and drink your fill. Taint them with their fear and sorrow, make it as intimate or distant as you want. Do it, and do it well.” He kissed him again, “Or do you want me to go in with you?” Eren wanted to prove himself, “NO! I can do it!” Levi chuckled, “Okay, brat. We’ll see. I’ll have feedback.” Eren pouted, “I won’t need any.” 

Levi pushed him towards the door, “If you fail or take too long I’ll beat you.” 

Eren turned to smirk at him, “So, you’d reward me?” 

Levi tched, “Brat, I’d bring you close to the face of death.” 

Eren opened his door and entered, closing it sharply behind him. 

The others did the same and the hunt began. 

* 

_**Using our Eyes as the Creator prescribes** _

Eren laid on his side as Levi had their blood bagged and marked. He had watched Eren and thought he showed reckless promise. He even watched Armin. But, Erwin was always his favorite. “Why is it always the same, Erwin?” Erwin wiped the blood from his mouth, “In what way?” Levi leaned on him, “Always the machete.” 

Armin walked over after a quick shower. His had been most interesting to Levi and then the strange energy between them again. Erwin noticed it, “I would like to know why that’s there.” Levi snorted, “Nothing is there. I don’t fuck with sissys.” Armin fumed but stayed relatively silent. Erwin growled lightly, “I’ve told you to stop.” Levi looked up at him innocently, “Stop what?” 

Eren rolled on his back, “Levi, I ate too much.” 

Levi smiled a little, “Stand up, move. It’ll make it better.” 

Eren stood up. He was wiping his pants off when Levi hooked his leg under and around Eren’s tripping him back on the floor. Eren recovered well but Levi kicked him down harshly. He pressed his boot on his chest, “You’ve got to work on your skills, maggot.” Eren looked up at him with a slight grin at the side of his mouth. “I should crush you.” 

Eren kicked out, he thought he could get him off guard. But, Levi recovered and beat Eren harshly. Erwin watched, intrigued, as Armin felt the amount of deep pleasure and satisfaction Eren had grow. 

He also kind of thought it was hot, too. 

Then he turned to Erwin, “Let’s go home.” 

A servant appeared, “We actually have a request that you stay.” 

Levi stopped playing with Eren and turned, “Who made the request?” 

The servant nearly pissed themselves, “Master Thomas. It’s on the behalf of another white.” Levi looked at Armin, “No, he’s not going. What other white? There are no whites other than him.” The servant looked torn and unsure, his voice wavering and quiet, “Are you going to kill me, sir?” Levi looked him in the eye, “I am coming with Armin. I’ll consider if you’re going to die or not after I speak with Thomas.” 

They left and Erwin was told to take Eren home. Eren pouted, “Let’s grab Mikasa and Reiner.” They went by the bar but they were missing. Marco rolled his eyes, “They’re dancing and drunk. Mikasa really let loose. I’m assuming things are not going well?” Eren looked at Marco, “How much do you know?” 

“I know that Mikasa is now a vampire and Reiner is her mate. I know that it wasn’t planned since she’s uncomfortable. I know she likes Reiner or she’d probably have killed him. However, this is a really interesting thing.” Erwin sat down with Eren, “How so?” Marco wiped a glass, “Because not asking is just complicated. There’s paperwork you need to file with Levi since you live in his district. You get benefits and you also have a lifestyle change. You get heats that are more intense and you need your mate for emotional support. Plus, the first year is the hardest for a new vamp. Their teeth hurt, they get urges, they can’t control their powers well, and some of them have hidden “wild” factors that their bloodlines are responsible for.” 

“Also, what a horrible story to tell your children. I changed your mother against her will because I wanted her. I wanted her and I took her. It’s that kind of thinking that makes bad vampires.” Eren started to frown, “Her parents were vampire hunters.” Marco dropped the glass and it shattered. He cringed and bent down to pick it up. When he was finished he looked at Eren, “The whistling....shit...she’s an old line.” Eren leaned forward, “What?” Marco sighed. 

“Whistling is a really old method but probably one of the best methods for a vampire hunter to control a vampire. We really love music and music can speak to us and bind us. If she learns how to control that and some of the other parts of her trade then she’d be a right fierce vampire hunter. Shit, she’s really bad ass. I get it now. Jean told me she was wonder woman but she really is.” 

Erwin chuckled, “She can kill us but we’re all impressed.” 

Later, Eren pressed against Erwin, “Why do you still want to flirt with black?” Erwin cut his eyes to the side, “We’re not that close, Eren.” He patted him on the back and stood up, “Let’s go home. I’m actually really hungry right now.” Eren smiled, “Me too! But, like real food.” Erwin nodded, “Yeah.” He grabbed the bag full of blood, “Let’s go home and I’ll make something more solid.” 

* 

Mikasa pressed against Reiner, “Take me home.” Reiner pulled her into his arms and Jean fell against the wall, “You two suck.” Reiner kissed her, “Better get your fill, Mikasa.” He kissed her and she replied with her own fever. Jean made a sick face and looked over at Marco before leaving, “Get a room.” Reiner chuckled and took her out with him to his car. She was feeling guilty, “I’m sorry.” 

He shook his head, “Don’t be. It’s over now and it’ll be recorded as finished.” He seemed sincere and she took his hand, “That makes me like you better. The way you handle things is level headed.” Reiner was smug, “I’m pretty hard to make angry. It was bad today because I was conflicted that you didn’t really feel what I feel.” She knew it had been a horrible thing she’d put him through, “Will you be okay as a servant?” Reiner grimaced, “I’m not sure. I’ll have to be a very good soldier.” 

He was quiet for a while and then, “Mikasa, I don’t really know what it’s like to not follow orders or be in a structured environment with regiments and goals.” He seemed shy, “I like to have fun when and where I can.” She leaned her head on the back of the seat, “What do you want to do that’s fun, Reiner?” 

He shrugged and she looked out the window, “We could play video games.” He smiled, “Oh sweet freckled jesus, do you play video games?” She nodded her head, “Yeah. Who is freckled jesus?” Reiner laughed loudly, “It’s what we all call Marco. He’s so damn nice.” Reiner pulled in to Armin’s house and she got her stuff tossing it back in the car, “When do you leave?’ She hummed, “Three days.” 

He sighed, “That makes my heart fucking hurt.” 

“I’m sorry. But, I’m worth the wait.” 

He chuckled, “Yeah. Damn.” 

He reached over and placed his hand on her thigh, “I’m going to die without you near.” 

She had anxiety but was ignoring it, “What’s it going to be like?” 

He shrugged, “I think I’m going to be worried all the time you’re not okay and I think that heats will be horrible, more than when I hit puberty. I’ll be so sad and probably eat a ton of shit.” Mikasa laughed, “Oh no, you’re figure will go to waste!” He nodded, “Definitely, chicken and waffles everyday.” 

“I love chicken and waffles.” 

“I fucking love you.” 

They entered the home and Reiner pulled her to him protectively. Bertolt was there with Annie and the mood was charged. Annie looked blank and Bertolt looked like he was holding back, “Hey.” Reiner nodded, “Hey, Bert. Hey, Annie. How are you two?” Annie looked at Mikasa and Bert let out a shaky breath, “You mated her. I think you know how we are.” Reiner moved forward, “Don’t be like that, man.” Bertolt looked flushed, “This is our den and I didn’t agree to her!” Reiner flinched a little, “I understand that but it’s just as much my den as yours and this is my mate. This was always a possibility for you and I and you knew that. It just wasn’t going to work with Annie because I was always meant for Mikasa.” 

Bertolt flew off the handle into a long whiny mess of yelling and frustrated groaning. He was upset, definitely. He had a temper, too. 

Reiner and Mikasa were left standing in a flurry of destruction after he and Annie left. Mikasa turned to him, “I thought you said he was unmotivated? That was a lot of motivation I just saw.” Reiner snorted, “He has a temper. It takes a lot but if it’s about certain topics like Annie or our den then he’ll work himself into a stupor. He’s also superstitious and I’d like it if you didn’t tell him about your parents. He’s really odd.” 

Reiner pulled her close to him purring and nuzzling his head in her hair, “Let’s play some games and then have sex.” He went to start the game up and sat down. She came to sit in his lap, “Oh, I’m sorry, is this distracting you?” He smirked, “Yeah, it really is.” She wiggled around, “Well, you’re pretty comfortable so I’ll stay.” He chuckled and pulled her closer, “I’m still going to win, Mikasa.” She raised an eyebrow, “Don’t be so sure.” She was suddenly on her back with him over her, “I don’t want you to go.” 

She blinked looking up at him. She traced his jaw, “I want you to throw me around and make me forget how mad I am at you.” 

* 

Armin was shaking as he came towards the door, “I know there is a reason you didn’t want Reiner to know I was a royal so this cannot be good.” Levi was blank, “It should be fine.” Marco was coming down the hallway, “I need to go home.” Levi didn’t waste a second, “No. Come with me and serve me drinks.” Marco looked fearful and Levi stopped, turning to him, “I taste fear, Marco.” 

“PLEASE LET ME GO!” 

Levi peered into him, “A white from up north.” Marco was so uncomfortable but Levi knew this could be used in his favor if he presented Marco before this white. He fixed his will on him and Marco knew he’d have to do as he asked. 

Armin felt protective, “I don’t think Marco should come!” Levi didn’t look at him. Armin’s will flared and Levi’s control buckled. It surprised him, “Zoloste (Little gold), why don’t you annoy the fuck outta someone else?” Armin smirked, “You’re much more fun than other people.” Levi looked bored, his voice monotone, “Joy…” 

They entered the room and servants moved around nervously. A white like this had not been here since Levi took over. He was blond, tall, and he took a deep breath as they entered. He looked like a stoner, eyes rimmed red, flannel shirt on under a suit jacket. “Hello, my name is Mike.” He smiled and Marco buzzed with nervous energy. 

He took a seat and Levi thought that was very cocky of someone who was at best a guest and at worst an enemy. Armin swallowed, “You wanted to speak with me?” Mike nodded, “Don’t worry, Marco. I’m actually a fan of you and I know more about your situation with Boris than others. Don’t worry. Djel informed us all about it.” Djel was in the shadows and that’s how Marco had always remembered him. Armin took a seat and looked at Levi impatiently. 

Levi stared, “Zoloste, don’t start thinking you can tell me what to do with that weak white will of yours.” Armin looked rather annoyed and fed up, “Miting (little mite), please sit. I am sufficiently aware of my rank and place in the world when you are around.” Levi’s eyes gleamed for a brief second. Did Armin dare say he saw the corner of his lip lift in amusement? 

“Medieval English has some wonderful terms. I’m glad you know them. Mike, what is the nature of your visit to my kingdom?” Armin thought the use of that word was interesting. He still had much to learn. It was obvious Levi didn’t walk around the city acting like king. They referred to him as prince whenever a title was necessary and he seemed to only pull rank when the situation proved potentially threatening. 

“I have a suspicion. Djel, please leave.” Djel did as he was told and when the door closed he leaned forward, “As you know, we whites in the north are mostly Russian Italian and a few Europeans. We’re the most powerful collection in the Americas and we have a lot of whites under our control. We’re the only safe option for whites who want to live in a society with perks and such.” 

Armin swallowed, “I feel like you’re about to use “but…” 

”But, what if one thought that they were only in the area because it was the one place they could be?” 

Armin blinked, “That was convoluted and poor choice of words. You’re asking what if they are only in you area because they think it’s the only place they can be...what? Legally? Are you speaking about clusters of whites that don’t live in your area and how they are treated like pariahs?” 

“I am.” 

“Mike, I think diplomacy isn’t your thing.” 

Mike smiled and chuckled, “I hate it but I’m bound.” 

Armin didn’t understand, “Fig-figuratively?” His inflection went up in pitch at the end and Levi’s eyes had a strange tinge of red, “Bound by magic.” 

Mike nodded, “You’ve got to say the right things for me to divulge anything of use.” 

Armin thought about it and Mike repeated his earlier introduction of strange sentences and odd implications before he started trying. 

A few questions went by and then Armin hit on it. 

“What if another White royal family appeared?” 

Mike clapped his hands together and small poof appeared, “And finally I can speak freely. Some of us are not happy with the current ruling family. We’ve heard rumors of a mysterious white without paperwork who has been seen by some of the servants of the currently family in the north. For the king of the blacks to let in a white after all these years is suspicious as well so I was sent on a goodwill mission with a dash of espionage.” 

Levi crossed his legs, “Armin is under my care. He is my ward. I think it would be wise to address me from here on.” Mike raised an eyebrow, “He’s under 100?” Levi smirked, “Way under.” Mike sat back sighing, “Then that changes things.” He looked depressed, like the air had been let out of him, “Marco, I’m going to tell them about Boris and his family. If you’d like to add anything or feel like I’m forgetting anything then let me know.” 

”Boris is the son of a Russian mother and Italian father. The Savoy family is the remaining royal family of Italy. Of course, those humans who bear the name don’t even remember that they are merely a decoy for the real vampire family and thus, we have little trouble from them. Boris is the vampire that sent me because he wishes to become the leader of the Whites in the North. His father is just a deputy. I don’t know why he thinks he’s in line but he-” 

Marco cut him off, “Will not let that stop him. He tried to use marriage and other means to secure his bid to the throne. Honestly, I think that Armin would be so appealing to those living up north that even if he was only a hair better than Boris they’d flock to him. I will stay here with him and follow him where he goes after what he’s done for me.” Mike’s eyes opened more, “Then it’s decided. We’ll start the underground revolution.” 

Armin gawked, “Wait! I’m not ready to lead or do anything!” 

Levi sighed, “That revolution better take 82 years.” Mike smiled, “It will. I’ll also be stationed here. I think that we should start a type of relationship.” Levi sneered, “I will not do what you want me to do!” Mike walked forward towards him and tried to hug him, “It’s a great idea! So vintage, maaaan!” Levi looked like he’d scream, “How long are you here for?” 

“As long as I need to be.” 

“Speak with Thomas from the occult store and make an appointment for this week. Where are you staying?” 

“The Wyndham.” 

“No, you’ll stay in a private apartment I have. Thomas will show you. Djel isn’t trust worthy. You send him back. Marco is off limits. If you’ve been lying and now you think that our guard is down and Boris has put some sort of mark on Marco then know that I will find you, skin you, leave you on a stake in the woods, and watch as the bugs and animals eat you. I am the king here. Armin is my ward and a king himself.” 

“While I appreciate the hospitality and understand, Armin is a white and I don’t sense a serious attachment between you two.” Levi moved from side to side as Mike continued, “In fact, Armin should be bonding with other whites. You don’t need to involve yourself in a white royal family, unless there is something I don’t know?” Levi shrugged, “Naw, it’s all cool. He’s just my ward. Have Thomas see to your needs.” 

He looked at Marco, “Marco, you’re off the next two weeks with pay. You let me know if anything, and I mean anything, is out of the ordinary. Actually, you and Jean should have dinner with Eren and I this week. I’ll call you.” Armin thought that was extremely interesting. Levi grabbed his arm and pulled him along quickly. Armin was suddenly tired and faltered. Levi looked at him, “Too much blood.” 

Levi picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder as Armin’s head pounded, “What?” His voice was weak and he felt like he was spinning. Levi sighed and made it to his car, “Shit, at least he left it.” Armin was placed in the passenger side and buckled in. He felt really sick. Levi drove towards their part of the city and Armin looked over, “What’s happening?” Levi was brought back to the moment and out of his thoughts, “When you’ve not had blood regularly and you start having it your body isn’t accustomed and starts to freak out. It’s like you’ve been starved of nutrients for so long that now your body can’t handle it.” 

“Can I die?” 

“Yes…..but no.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

Levi seemed pained, “If you were bled, by vampires or vampire hunters, and you escaped then you’d have only blood on your mind, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you’d want to satiate that thirst.” 

“Yeah.” 

“But, if you do you’re body won’t be able to handle it and you’ll start to...Never mind. It’s a problem that you need to keep in mind. You need to drink regularly and make sure that if you’re ever starved you only feed slowly and not as much as you want to. The slower the better. As long as you’re drinking you’ll be alive.” Armin was feeling a little better, “What happens, Levi?” He didn’t reply, “It isn’t really something I’d like to talk about.” 

Armin looked down at his hand and reached over for it, “It’s that bad, huh? You’ve seen it happen.” Levi was cut off and no amount of probing could reveal anything to him. Armin tried to comfort him with white. Levi found it annoyingly comforting, “Stop touching me, white.” He pulled his hand back and Armin frowned, “Okay.” 

When they got home he opened Armin’s door and helped him out. Armin was very interested in this side of Levi. He seemed to be a lot more sensitive than he wanted people to know. Armin started to feel himself soften a bit about him. He’d have to talk to Erwin about it all. Levi gently took him to his door and walked him inside, “If you’re hungry for more blood, don’t drink any. Just wait till tomorrow. Drink some tomato juice.” 

Armin laughed, “That’s funny.” 

Levi stared, unsure, “Why?” 

Armin stopped laughing, “Oh….was that not a joke?” 

Levi looked really uncomfortable and shy, “No….it’s not it’s…..my mother used to give it to me and it’s….it works. It makes you feel full and the thirst lessens.” He looked vulnerable and Armin was amazed, “Oh, so it’s your chicken soup.” Armin smiled brightly, comfortingly. Levi snorted and smiled ever so slightly, “Yeah, I guess it is. I don’t know of any other vampire doing that.” 

Armin felt the strangest urge to hug him. 

He moved forward and Levi froze. It was the most awkward thing. Armin moved like he was twitching, slowly attempting to put his arms around him while Levi stood like a deer in headlights saying “No, no, no, no…” over and over before Armin hugged him and gave him an awkward squeeze. He pulled back and Levi’s eyes were glowing red. Armin gasped a little, “Your eyes are red.” 

Levi blinked, “Impossible.” He waved him off and left. Armin stood blinking dumbly in the living room when Erwin appeared, “That hug was bad, baby.” Erwin smiled and Armin shrugged, “Yeah, it wasn’t my best.” 

* 

Levi entered his home and pulled his clothes off placing them in the laundry room. He went to his kitchen, opened a bottle of tomato juice and smiled to himself. He was lost in his memories of the past. 

He laid down on the bed, reading the news on his phone while he finished his juice. He felt tired suddenly and appreciated the drooping of his eyelids. Centuries of inadequate sleep had made him greatly appreciate the ability to sleep now with Eren near him. Eren entered at the thought and climbed into bed with him slowly. He moved over him to lay he head on his chest, “Are you reading a Japanese news site?” Levi didn’t blink, “They’re such an amazing people. They keep things very sanitary.” 

Eren kissed him on the chest, “I think I love you a lot.” Levi sighed, “You think you do?” Eren looked at him, “Yeah, but I don’t know a lot about you other than what I’ve read.” 

“Read?” 

“The lists, Levi. You have rules and lists everywhere for me.” He started to crack up and Levi smiled shyly, “I just thought it was helpful.” Eren kissed him, “I think they make me love you more. I think every second I’m with you I love you more. I appreciate the things you do for me, like getting me real shampoo and washcloths. You got me insurance, the fancy kind. You feed me, let me talk to you or just sit in silence. You watch movies I like that you don’t with me. I’m kind of loving every moment of my life with you and I can’t believe I lucked out this much.” 

Levi smoothed his hands threw Eren’s hair, “Kid, you’re….” 

He wanted to spew forth how much he loved him and his true thoughts and feelings but, “crushing me and I need to take a shit.” 

Eren smiled and rolled off of him, “Hurry back so we can cuddle before I go to sleep.” Eren went into the covers, smiling. Levi felt deflated and looked at his cup. He went to the bathroom and then back to the kitchen to get more. He entered the bedroom and handed Eren the cup, “But, I’m not allowed to drink or eat in here!” 

Levi smiled softly, “Come on.” 

Eren drank some of it, “Shit, this is super good. Wow….why do I like this so much?” Levi got in the bed, “Tomato juice is a blood supplement, I guess. But, it’s just between us and the whites.” Eren finished his drink and then snuggled close to Levi, “I'm gunna fail your test tomorrow.” Levi snorted, “Yes, you are. You should learn better study habits.” 

* 

Mikasa had left leaving Reiner depressed lethargic. He wasn't invested in things like normal and Eren felt bad for him. He'd had a change of heart and honestly, she could have done so much worse than him. He'd been spending time after ROTC practice with him and had been assigned extra duties for his scholarship along with practical hours for his EMT license. Eren was running on fumes most of the time. 

When he was late, he was thoroughly punished in Levi’s class. “Cadet, hold your book bag over your head.” He did and the other students stared, glad they were not the target. However, one day he was different and it caused an even greater stir. Eren was late and cringing. He sat in his seat and Levi noticed, he always did. But, he said nothing. In fact, he went on with his lesson like nothing was happening. 

This would not stand, “Dr. Ackermann, Eren Jaeger was late and you aren’t punishing him!” Petra was loud and proud as the other ROTC obsessed captain Levi worshipping family stood behind her with glares directed at Eren. Levi didn’t reply with anything but a steely glare and a curt, “This is not the time.” 

They were not pleased and quickly fell into whispers. He looked at them with a look that would have made the devil cry. Eren felt very exposed and upset about it all. He was tired and wanted to go home. But then, “As a concerned student, you’ve been abusing Eren Jaeger for over two months. Why all the sudden have you stopped? Maybe someone should report you for the unfair behavior of another student?” More students started to turn to defend Eren and gang up on their idol, their very scary and angry demonic idol. 

Eren stood up, “No! It’s fine. He’s just hard on me because I’m bringing you all down and breaking the rules and distracting you.” Another student put their hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay. We love Captain Levi but we stand in solidarity with you!” He bit his hand and Eren groaned as others did it. Levi had made him bite his own hand till it bled as one of his punishments and it had made some students so upset they left. Now, it was his Jennifer Lawrence Hunger Games moment. He deadpanned, “District 13….you disappoint me.” 

Levi was amused by the display, “I treat him the way I do because I hold him to a different standard than you all.” 

Petra was fuming, “WHY?!” 

Levi suddenly looked very bored and annoyed. He took a deep breath and in his oh-so-drab-voice, “He’s my husband.” 

The room was silent. 

Eren blinked. 

He looked around but everyone was stunned. 

No one dared breathe. 

Then, crying and woeful screaming began. He was attacked by angry, delighted, jealous, etc… people who only wanted to understand if they had really heard what they hey actually heard. Petra was red as a tomato and nearly weeping while Levi packed his briefcase up and left. Eren was on his own. 

When he managed to slip away, Levi was waiting for him, “Let’s go. Get in the car.” Eren got in and then looked around, “Hey, my car is still in the shop, right? Who’s car is this?” Levi looked at him, “This is your new car.” He drove them downtown to the courthouse, “We’re getting legally married.” 

Eren felt hot and excited, “WE ARE?” 

Levi looked at the long line, “Yes, it’s a problem for the humans that we don’t have a piece of paper legally binding us.” 

Eren deflated a little and Levi noticed, “Oh….yeah, I guess that is a problem. Okay, let’s go get it.” He got out and Levi lingered in the car. He had always wanted to get married with a ceremony. He had sensed Eren had, too. He was a shitty mate and person who sucked at feelings. 

He went inside with Eren and in less than half an hour they were married. 

“Ackermann.” 

Levi looked over at Eren, “Are you sure you want to take just my name and not keep Jaeger?” Eren was looking at the liscence, “I think maybe I do.” Levi was touched, “You know that’s not always been my name, right?” Eren looked up, “No.” He started to smile like a child expecting a story, “Why did you choose Ackermann?” Levi was suddenly very far away and then- 

His face contorted and he started to cry. Eren was so stunned he didn’t move. Levi tried to stop it and after a few minutes was successful, “I’ve had a lot of lives, Eren.” 

Eren took his hand, “I guess you’ve been around long enough.” 

Levi nodded, “I’ve never really had anyone to tell stories to.” 

Eren frowned and then, “You can tell me stories for the rest of eternity. But, first,” he was hoping to lighten the mood, “why did we need the paper?” 

“They wouldn’t give me a student assistant as new as you and the only way to bring you to Germany for the project with access to materials and sites was for you to be my spouse and thus, naturally the assistant.” 

Eren suddenly had a glimpse of the Dean coming to visit Levi, “Is that what the Dean said?” Levi went ridged, “The Dean is such a ridiculous piece of shitty shit.” The Dean had actually told him that he knew of his relationship and that unless there was something legally binding him to Eren he'd be removed from the class and school for inappropriate conduct with a teacher. Levi had fumed but realized protection was possible. He didn’t know much about the Dean, to be honest. He knew enough to make their relationship heated and contested. 

The Dean had always been around him in some way but it wasn’t something he liked to dwell on. 

Now, Levi just wanted Eren to shut up. 

He brought him inside of the house, roughly shoving him against the wall leaving hot kisses on his skin. Eren’s muffled protest was swallowed as he removed his clothes before pushing him on the floor on all fours and taking him roughly from behind. Eren didn’t mind but he had been enjoying their talk, “Is this us consummating our marriage? Or are you making love to me in your own strange way?” 

Levi grunted, “Whatever, kid. Stop fucking with me and come with me.” 

* 

Armin looked at the ticket, “What is that?” Erwin was covered in dirt from the garden outside, “It’s our plane tickets.” He sat up and took them, “To where?!” Erwin smiled, “Miami.” Armin jumped up and down, “I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!” He kissed his mate passionately. 

Later that night, Eren called to tell him they were going to Miami, “THEY PLANNED THIS!” Armin smiled and went over to his house through their new door, “Do you think we’ll get to swim a lot?” Eren nodded, “Well, I hope. Mikasa say’s it’s really awesome.” Armin smiled softly, “I’m glad I’m going with you. You’re my best friend.” Eren blushed, “Shut up, man. Hey, Levi and I got legally married yesterday. I’m thinking of changing my name.” 

Armin’s face was unreadable. 

He got up and went to find Levi. 

Levi was scrubbing the floor in the bathroom when he entered, “What do you want, white?” Levi heard the click of a jar, “What the fuck!?” Armin had jam from Erwin’s secret stash. Levi loved the blackberry jam and loved Armin’s the best, “What the fuck are you doing?” Armin tipped the jar, pouring it on the floor, “That’s for not inviting me to the wedding, you black.” Levi was outraged, “MY GROUT! I WAS STAINING IT!” Armin stuck his tongue out, “EAT MY SHORTS!” 

Erwin was there in a second, “Baby! My jam!” 

* 

Heats were difficult to handle when traveling but Erwin and Armin made it work. Armin made sure to be available for any opportunities while they moved from airport to airport. Levi and Eren were also in heat but the week would be long and their heat would end after 3 days at the most. He was excited to be going anywhere in general with his best friend, let alone where they’d always dreamed of going. 

Erwin rented an old Belair car and when it pulled up at the airport Armin started to tear up, “Oh my god, Erwin. I love this.” They basked in their white, making the valet smile with them. Eren and Levi however had a nice sleek black porsche and were currently roughing each other up while Levi glared at the valet and preyed on his fear. Two completely different couples on one trip together. What could go wrong? 

The hotel was pink with palm trees as they stood on the corner. Eren and Levi looked disgusted while Erwin and Armin grinned and looked at tourist flyers while their luggage was taken to their room. Eren turned to Levi, ‘I’m starving and this pepto bismol pink abomination is more than I can handle right now.” Levi grinned, “I’m hungry, too. But,” he looked Armin and Erwin, “for something a little darker.” 

* 

Levi and Eren grabbed burgers and fries at a local place and then went for a walk. Levi promised he wasn’t burning alive in all black and leather but Eren made sure he stayed in the shade on the sidewalk. Levi thought that was, dare he say, _cute_. He didn’t want to take him to the ocean yet, not without Armin. It was something that Levi was very intune to in his psyche. Eren and Armin wanted to see the ocean and it was something that if he denied the other he’d hurt their relationship forever. 

Avoiding the water meant leaving the more touristy places and heading deeper inland. It was okay by them. They taxied around till Levi found what he was looking for, “Using our Eyes as the Creator Prescribes.” Eren blinked, “What is this?” Levi shrugged, “I don’t know but I’m super into it.” Eren looked at him, “Why?” He was smirking and Levi pulled him close, “Because, it’s very kabbalah. You’re such a bad Jew,” He kissed him, “such a bad, bad Jew.” 

Eren kissed him back playfully. He bit him before disappearing through the door. Levi pressed his nose into his palm smelling where he’d held him close. Inside they walked through a hallway of mirrors until they were faced with a pitch black wall. Then, the air started to leave the room. It was like a sucking sensation pulling out every bit of oxygen from their pores. Eren started to panic, his blood pressure rising, skin moving into black. It had a green iridescent shimmer that Levi’s did not. 

Levi reached out and grabbed his arm. He pulled him closer and then pulled him into a kiss. He blew air into his mouth and suddenly Eren’s body relaxed. The room sealed, the black was oppressive. Levi, however, wasn’t afraid. Eren was but there was a part of him that could feel Levi’s amusement grow. Soon, it was as if they were weightless. They were falling and falling and falling…. 

Eren held onto him as Levi merely kept on arm around him. They were falling in almost slow motion but then it was as if they were speeding so fast towards a solid black wall. They hit it and Eren braced for the cracking of bones. Instead, he was on his back. He opened his eyes, Levi was on his as well and away from him. In the blackness of the place, two large and wild eyes opened above them. So large were the eyes that the eyelashes reached forward and touched their body and moved the water they were floating in creating ripples. The eyes were blue. The eyes called to those who looked. 

And then there was intense pain. 

Unbelievable plain. 

Eren and Levi gasped. 

Then they were in a room on a velvet couch with tea before them. 

A man leaned forward and smiled, “Shalom, prince.” 

Eren blinked looking around at the very nice room. It had a distinct flare of Kabbalah inspired books, statues, and Hebrew was just about everywhere he could look. Levi started to chuckle, “What a way to die. I bet you get so much satisfaction from the humans that wander in.” Levi was smiling and so was the man, “They die with the eyes of the creator upon them. It’s really not all that bad.” 

Levi nodded and shrugged taking a cup of tea, “Oh, their sweet hopes and dreams crushed along with their fragile bodies. That energy must taste as divine as the creator.” The man laughed, “My prince, to what do I owe this visit?” Levi looked at Eren, “My mate and I are on vacation. We were intrigued and he stepped in. Naturally, I followed.” Levi’s eyes were on Eren as he felt his lips lift for a smile. Eren blushed, “Are you Jewish, too?” The man clapped his hands together, “I am. I’m fairly new to the area and I’ve actually never been to the capital. My name is Moshe. It’s pretty Jewish and I decided to theme my establishment for the small Jewish vampire community. I’m the only black in this state.” 

Eren looked confused, “In all of Florida?” Moshe smiled kindly, “Oh goodness….you were changed, weren’t you?” Levi was immediately protective but Moshe waved his hand, “I just turned my mate and she has had so many questions and honestly, I learn so much about our own community from her questions. There are states in the kingdom and I’m the only black in this small state.” 

Levi thought about it, “Moshe Schwarz, 342 years old. Mate is...Marilyn Schwarz. You legally married her, too.” He smiled, “I married her before I mated her. It made her family happy.” Eren noticed the door open and Marilyn entered. They all had a nice conversation before Moshe gave them free reign, “There is a bit of an allure for the college kids. They come to the bar upstairs for socialist meetings and then to see if they can meet one of the infamous “vampires.” It’s very easy to pick a willing sacrifice, as I’ve heard you call them.” 

Levi and Eren went upstairs to the bar to find a victim. Eren approached it very differently than Levi did.


	19. Ticket to the Creator Prt II

A few rowdy fraternity boys were doing shots when they noticed another guy drinking straight from a bottle. The music was loud and he was sweating, shirtless, and dancing to the music. “Hey! What’s your name?” Eren leaned closer to yell, “Eren, yours?” The boy looked at his friends, “Chad.” Eren looked at his friends, “Man, you gotta get a new name.” The group all laughed and Chad shrugged, “Yeah, it ain’t the best. You go to school around here?” Eren nodded, “Yeah, but I’m trying to forget about school right now. I want to get so drunk I just fucking black out.” 

They liked Eren a lot. A few of the girls in their circle were licking their lips at the promise of the now bottle wielding, body shot taking, dancing boy. His viridian eyes pulled them in, capturing them. He was using his eyes as the creator prescribed. 

There was one girl that tried her best to stray from the group but her loud and obnoxious friends wouldn’t let her. Eren took an interest and walked towards her, “Hey, let me get you a drink.” She looked down, “I’m good.” He smirked, “Really?” She nodded, “Yeah, I’ll probably be the driver that gets everyone home.” He smiled, “Then let me get you a water or coke or something.” 

She was cautious but he was nice. She thought he was even sincere, “I’ll take a coke.” He bought it and found an empty two seater booth, “Let’s head over there and talk. I’m kind of tired and trying to catch my second wind.” 

She raised an eyebrow, “Second?” 

He smirked, “Third, truthfully.” 

They sat and talked for a while, “I loooove Super Mario Brothers but my genre preferences of games right now are MMO and RPG.” Eren slammed his hand down excitedly, “PLEASE TELL ME YOU PLAY WOW AND ELDER SCROLLS!” She smiled, “I do!” They talked about games when her friends slowly appeared and disappeared waving at her. “I think I’ll only be responsible for a few people tonight.” 

“You were a 90s kid?” 

“Yeah,” she smiled, “I love Daria.” 

“I’m pretty big on “Ah, real monsters” and “Roco’s Modern Life.” 

She was having fun, “My name is Emily.” He gave her a coy look, “Emily, that’s a beautiful elven princess’ name.” There were things about her that were hard and walled off but he took the opportunity to take a closer look at her, “You’ve got a sleeve, don’t you?” 

She pulled up her shirt, “I do.” 

“Is there a cohesive story or is it all little stories?” 

She pulled back. He’d hit a nerve. 

But, then again, he really seemed nice, “They’re all different in their own way but I mean….they have one purpose.” 

Eren nodded and leaned back, “Cool. I’ve been thinking about getting one. I like your use of strong comic characters. You’ve got Captain America, Catwoman, Female Thor, and Wonder Woman.” 

“What would you get?” 

“It’d be a back piece in memorial.” 

She looked at him intensely, “For whom?” 

“My mother.” 

“Of what?” 

“Well, my mother was Turkish and Italian. So, I’d get things that represented my culture and her. Things from childhood and other things.” 

“Did she die recently?” 

“No….and yes….” 

She smiled, all too familiar, “I know. It seems like yesterday. My tattoos are all about self harm and me trying to break free and love myself. My parents are dead. Car accident. It was really recent.” 

“I’m sure that’s what sets people like us apart.” 

She raised her head, a light in her eyes, “I’m so…” 

“What?” 

“Happy that you didn’t say “I’m so sorry.” 

“Fuck, I’d never. I hate that.” 

“Me, too.” 

“Let’s dance, Emily.” 

“Let’s.” 

* 

Emily thought it was pure luck she’d met someone like Eren. He had such promise. He wasn’t stuck up, didn’t judge, didn’t push. He was really sincere and he cut back on his drinking to ensure he could dance with her longer. They talked about all kinds of things. He was really likable if not a little brash. He got heated about certain topics but she liked how free he could be with his passions. 

He pulled her against his chest and when they kissed it was electric. 

He smiled against her cheek, “Would you like to maybe go somewhere a bit more intimate? Only if you’re feeling it. I hope I haven’t misread anything.” 

Normally, she didn’t have one night stands but she also didn’t like ambiguity, “A one night stand?” 

He looked shy, “Yes ma’am.” 

She thought about it, “Okay, but no freaky stuff.” 

He chuckled, “What’s considered freaky?” 

She demurred, a little self conscious, “Like, I don’t wanna wake up in some tree or something.” He leaned back down and they started kissing again. She pressed into him as he slowly moved them to edge of the room. Her friends that were left whistled and waved her away. They were glad she was finally getting over her issues with men. It’d been a long road. She had no family and was on scholarship. 

Eren opened a door and she stepped inside. 

They walked down the hallways quickly, laughing, and grabbing at each other. Eren pressed her against the wall and she let herself give in. His voice was alluring in her ear, “Let’s see if there is a room at the end of this hallway. It’s getting kind of dark, though. It’s kind of creepy.” 

She nodded, “Yeah, I’m glad I’m not wandering by myself.” 

They held hands walking further into the darkness. 

Then things started to change. 

She was cold, Eren tightened his grip, “Why the fuck did it get so cold?” 

She held on tighter, “I dunno. It’s a bar.” 

There were suddenly strange bumps, whispers, and something pulling on them. They both started to panic, “HEY!” Eren was pissed off and his voice echoed in the halls, “WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING WITH US? STOP IT!” She didn’t want them to bring attention to themselves but soon they were in a room. Eren closed the door and turned on the light. 

It was bright, friendly, and inviting. She started to relax. The adrenaline still in her veins, “I was really freaked out.” Eren smirked, “Yeah, me too. I hate being afraid.” He looked at her pointedly and she felt off. However, soon they were on the bed with his hands in her hair and her legs around his waist. She liked it in this room and she liked him. 

He pulled back, “Um, I think I have a case of whiskey dick and adrenaline. Do you mind if we talk for a sec till I can get myself in order?” He blushed and she laughed. He cringed but she kissed him, “I’m not laughing at you. I’m just relieved you’re actually a nice guy.” He fell to the side of her, “Thanks.” She turned her head to the side, “Where is your dad?” 

He frowned a little, “He couldn’t take my mother’s death so he committed suicide.” 

She felt horrible but also curious, “How did she die.” 

He didn’t say anything for a second, “Murder.” 

She felt like a piece of shit, “Sorry, I’ve killed this mood hardcore.” 

He grinned, “Naw, it’s okay. I killed the mood with whisky dick. But, I think it’s coming around.” They talked a little bit more. She found herself opening up, the mood grew more somber in the room while she talked. She would catch herself hearing her words and thinking about how personal she was getting. 

He looked at her, “What’s your sister like?” 

She was jarred, “Mmmy sister? How….I never mentioned her.” 

“You two used to go into the woods, right?” 

She was uncomfortable, “Y-yes.” 

“And you’d try to find trees you could get inside of.” 

“S-stop it.” 

“But, one day your sister got sick and she couldn’t go outside anymore.” 

“Stop!” She got up but she was outside now, in a forest she didn’t know. Eren stood behind her, eyes burning eerily, his skin darkening, “I just think you should get to find that perfect tree you always wanted to find with her.” He moved forward and she ran, ran as fast as she could. The branches slapped her face harshly and there was an odd sensation about the entire place. It was almost like deja vu. 

She was upset but there was a town coming up. Her legs were burning and her lungs were starving for air, “Help! Help!” She got to the town and then stopped. Everyone looked like they were straight out of the 40s. She heard him, his lips by her ear, “You look so pretty screaming for help, Isabella.” She screeched, “LEAVE ME ALONE!” 

Eren chuckled as his hands and claws moved to grip her. He pulled her into the forest, deeper and deeper. A few people ran out of their homes but she was gone and they figured it was just the night. The war had made them all sensitive lately and a woman screaming wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. 

Emily screamed and screamed till she found herself on the ground. The leaves behind her head dampened her hair. He was on top of her, “The thing is, you’re why your sister got sick.” She was slapping him trying to get away. It was frantic, “No! NO!” He smirked, “You were jealous of your sister and how perfect she was despite your horrible lives. You pushed her out of the tree one day and she hit the rocks below. She suffered greatly till she wasted away in the poorly run hospital due to neglect and lack of money.” 

She was crying, “I was a child.” He stared, “You knew better. Now you go by her name. You were even jealous of her name. She picked your’s out before you were born. How hateful. How do you live with yourself?” 

She was almost ready. 

He showed her the elm tree, sinking his fangs into her. She screamed one more time as he drank and drank. 

Everything went black. 

Then, she was left alive. He could have finished her and he wanted to but it gave him more satisfaction to do what he did next. He placed her in the elm tree and watched as she died in terror and sorrow. The world was a cold and dark place. He felt she got what she deserved. 

* 

Eren found Levi waiting by the door of the club. His eyes were so bright it made Eren paused. Levi blew smoke out his nose, “Brat, you’re fucking amazing.” He moved forward, pushed Eren against the wall, “I am?” He took another drag, blowing the smoke out and over his lips. The smoke was indigo, “Yes.” He kissed him, moved his hand under his shirt and down his pants to grasp him, “Eren, fuck, I’ve been trying to solve that mystery for years. Fuck.” 

His kisses were scorching, “Let me take you back to the hotel and drink from you.” Eren kissed him back, “What if I don’t want to?” Levi burned him with the cigaret, “You’d be punished.” Eren had wanted to try something since learning about it, “No.” Levi paused for a split second. Eren watched his face intently, “No. I don’t want to have sex.” 

Levi pushed back, a bond between them forcing him to. Levi looked confused, wounded, “You don’t want to mate?” Eren kept his will strong, “No.” Levi stepped back, “Okay.” Eren blinked, “What...what is that?” Levi looked really put out, “What is what?” Eren kept staring, “Why did you just….what is that thing that came between us?” Levi turned away to walk to the car, “You know what that is.” 

They got to the car and Eren pushed him against the door, his arms wrapped around him, “Captain, you overestimate my memory.” Levi turned around, “You can’t rape your mate.” Eren nodded, “Yeah, I remember that.” Levi stared annoyed, “So, if you say no and mean it then I can’t do anything. I will eventually be forced to even leave your presence.” Eren sighed, “I had no idea. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” 

Levi got in the car, “You fucking suck.” Eren felt bad, “I didn’t mean it.” They were now driving to the hotel, “Bella….Eren, you’re amazing.” Eren looked perplexed, “Why?” Levi took his hand, holding it up to his mouth where he smelled his scent and kissed his knuckles, “You’re a special type of black. You’re a seer and somehow you can use your black energy to affect the past and future.” 

Eren was downright giddy, “Wait, I’M A TIME TRAVELER!?” 

Levi sighed, “Ugh, I don’t want to use that word and it go to your head.” 

“HOW?!” 

“Well, you created a world with demonic energy. You transported your prey there and you made one of the world's most perplexing unsolved crimes. Fuck, this is why I never could get a lead. But, who wrote on the wall….” Eren admired how Levi continued to show affection on his hand while mumbling. When they got to the hotel, Eren got out of the car and nearly drug him to their room. 

“You said no, brat.” 

“I’m not saying no now.” 

“I don’t know. It might not work. You were pretty sure. The wall between us may not go down for a while.” Eren opened their door and pushed him to the bed. He moved on top of him, “Why?” Levi reached up and held his face between his hands, “Because, mates weren’t always true and they were often cruel. Many were turned without their consent and this keeps them from being hurt anymore than they might have been. It creates a safeguard and forces the other mate to feel deep shame and guilt.” 

Eren felt horrible, “Levi….oh god, you felt shame and guilt?” Levi nodded, “It’s horrible. It makes you feel…..you can’t understand how bad it made me feel to think that I had made you feel threatened or unsafe and that you worried I’d violate you. It’s not something you should do unless you mean it. One time, one “no” is all it takes. It’s when you keep saying no that the wall and bond form stronger.” 

“I never knew. I’m so sorry.” 

Levi traced the curves of Eren’s face, “Mmm brat, just don’t do it again unless you mean it.” Eren kissed him, softly, “I won’t.” He rolled on his side and pulled Levi on top of him, “Feed from me.” Levi nuzzled his head between his neck and shoulder, “You smell so good.” He sank his fangs into him slowly, enjoying how his mate curled into him and gave himself over so submissively. He drank slowly, so slowly. It was sweet and soft. His blood tasted of the divine. 

Eren sighed against him, “Sometimes I think I’ve never felt safe until I found you.” Levi was nearly brought to tears by that statement. He’d had no idea but then again, he’d also never felt better till he laid down next to Eren. Eren pushed against Levi, “When is your mother coming over again?” Levi stopped drinking, a muffled chuckle could be heard, “You say that like she’s a mother-in-law from out of town.” 

Eren ran his hands through Levi’s hair, “She kind of is.” He licked where he’d punctured the skin to close it up, “If out of town was Shol.” Levi laid his head back down and Eren started to scratch his back. Levi’s purring became deafening in the room as they laid there. Eren felt himself fill with pride he’d made his mate so happy. He closed his eyes, “How serious are you about school?” 

Eren’s eyes opened, “What?” 

“How serious are you about your schooling?” 

“Pretty serious. I fought hard for it!” 

“You want to do the EMT program and that’s all?” 

Eren pouted, “You’ve ruined my mood.” 

Levi blinked, “How?” 

Eren sulked as Levi stared more, “How?” 

He was pushed off of his mate who got up to head to the bathroom. Levi had thought it was a normal conversation. He knocked on the door, “Brat, come the fuck out here now.” Eren didn’t reply. “Eren!” Eren yelled, “NO! Go away. I’m not in the mood.” Levi was confused and mad. He grabbed his shoes and went to the hotel room at the end of the hallway. He opened the door using his power and entered the dark room. 

Erwin held Armin to him closely as he slept. Armin made adorable noises while they nested together and he’d recorded him before falling asleep. Now, his body was on edge. Someone was in the room, ‘Erwin.” Levi’s voice was hard, “I need to speak to the little coconut.” Erwin looked at Armin who was waking up, “What do you want, bully?” 

Levi glared, “Eren is acting weird.” 

“How so?” 

“I asked how serious he was about his schooling.” 

Armin sighed, “You fucked up.” 

“How?” 

“He really struggled to get here. His anger issues, disciplinary record, and his….sometimes mercenary like revenge attempts meant school was secondary or often not an option. I was his tutor because Mikasa was too intimidating. A lot his punishments meant isolation and physical labor. He has a knack for medicine but he doesn’t believe he could cut it in medical school and he….he doesn’t want to be like his father.” 

Levi peered down at them, “What does he really want to do?” 

Armin hummed, “EMT is really a good place for him but I think he….In whatever field he is in he will always have the potential to become what he hates. He is talented and fueled by rage and revenge. He has a need to seek out those who need to be judged and then hand out his form of justice.” 

Levi slipped off into the darkness leaving them alone again. Armin sighed, “He's ridiculous. A big dummy.” Erwin was silent. Armin twisted around to look at him, “What?” Erwin shrugged, “Nothing. That weird energy was there. Hey, since we live forever, should we think about multiple careers?” 

Armin smiled, “I want to own a bookstore.” Erwin smiled, “I’d like to support that.” Armin smirked, ‘I can support it myself. I don’t need your money or your time.” Erwin sucked in air and made an exaggerated grimace, “Damn, baby. That’s harsh.” Armin kissed him, “Did you know that I have to take princely classes?” Erwin chuckled, “No, I didn’t. Sucks to be you.” Armin took his face in his hands, “You have to take classes, too. You know, since you’re my mate like Eren is Levi’s.” 

Erwin’s face fell, “I’ll see about that.” 

Armin smiled, “Okay, you do that.” He turned around and went back to sleep while Erwin laid there and thought about it, stewing. 

* 

Levi returned to his room and opened the door. Eren was sitting on the toilet, “Seriously?” Eren looked up, “It’s angry shits.” Levi blinked, “I understand. I take angry shits, too. I was merely saying that if you want to take off from school, you can. If you want to get a Ph.D, you can. If you want a thousand degrees, you can have them. I’m merely trying to say I am here for you if you need me and I will support you. However, if you ever feel so inclined to go into a field like mine it would be nice since we could work together.” 

Eren looked down at the floor, “I don’t want to talk about it right now. I’m mad at you. Go away.” Levi turned to leave. His face betrayed nothing as Eren kept looking at the floor. 

When Eren returned to the bed, Levi was cold. He turned away from him and Eren pouted. Eren thought Levi didn’t care. Levi cared. He just didn’t know how to show it. 

* 

The light filtered in around the seams of the curtains. Armin stretched and rolled out of the bed. Erwin was shaving in the bathroom, “Baby, the sun screen is in the bag by the door. Be sure to put a lot on.” Armin put on his swim trunks and a tshirt. He didn’t really think he looked that cute but he couldn’t care less. He was going to see the ocean and play in it! 

Outside, in the parking lot and lobby, a group hurried past the doors. They kept their faces down and quickly entered the elevators. It was a tense few moments as they climbed up to the top. The flooring and walls were interesting to many. They remembered when this retro style was the norm and not some kitschy tourist attraction. 

They went to the door and hoped they had the right one, “HEY! You can’t be up here! Go down to lobby!” They cringed and looked at each other. The worker made them follow him to lobby where they decided not to make a big deal about it all. What was waiting to them? Time meant nothing in the big picture.

Levi woke up to Eren putting sunscreen on his back, “It’s beach time!” Levi stayed on his stomach while Eren massaged the lotion into his skin. Eren leaned over and nuzzled his face into his hair, “Can we fuck in the ocean?” Levi grinned, “Kid, I don’t give a fuck what we do.” Eren laid down on top of him, “What would you want me to do?” 

Levi looked at the sheets, “I believe we’re talking about last night?” 

Eren’s voice was soft, “Yeah.” 

Levi stretched, “Perhaps, you should take one of those little paper career tests from the 70s. Erwin has some in his desk at school. He takes them from time to time.” 

“Why?” 

“Why does that fucker do anything?” 

“Wow, you love him a lot.” 

Levi stewed, “I do not.” 

“Um, let’s just leave the whole “you cried when he almost died” thing to the side but I talk about Jean like that and I love that fucker.” 

Levi sat up and knocked Eren onto the floor, “You disgust me.” 

He went to change into his swim trunks and Eren enjoyed the view from the floor, “This didn’t punish me at all.” Levi huffed but remained silent. Armin opened their door, ‘IT’S TIME!” He went towards Eren and looked over at Levi, “Oh, you’re coming with us. Well, that’s put a damper on things.” 

Levi glared, “You think you’re so smart, little ping pong ball.” 

Armin smiled, “I’m smart, sweet, and fun. You’re boring, sour, and horrid.” Erwin walked in, “Now, now, my sinful little vampire is merely misunderstood. He’s very smart and sometimes savory. Fun is all how you define it.” Erwin grabbed Levi into a hug and was scratched till let go, “You could be a little nicer to me. I’m the only one on your side.” 

Levi huffed, “Let’s go to the beach.” He pulled out a bag and Eren picked it up to take it. Armin saw him put another down so he picked it up and put it on the opposite shoulder of his own bag. Another bag was laid down and Eren picked it up and another and another and- “Levi, how much does the beach require?!” Erwin had taken the umbrellas and now Levi had a cooler and beach ball, “The beach is hot, dirty, and dangerous. You need things.” 

“Do we need the beach ball?” Erwin asked with a wry smirk. 

Levi blinked, “Kids need a beach ball on the beach, Erwin.” 

Armin smiled, “I like the idea.” 

Levi looked at him and then stabbed the ball, deflating it. 

Armin frowned but Erwin had another one. 

* 

As they walked outside, Armin could feel something strange. There was a nervous energy as they went to the elevator. Levi looked at him, “What’s wrong? Are you too weak to handle all this excitement?” Armin frowned, “Shut up!” Eren groaned, “Be niiiiice. I’m so fucking nice to Erwin!” Erwin hummed, “That’s because I allow you to live.” Eren looked at him, “What the fuck, bro?” Erwin smiled innocently, “I mean, Levi is still my responsibility.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, “No one said I was your responsibility.” 

Erwin smiled brighter, “Oh, contraire! It was decided on at the last real staff meeting.” Levi looked at him, “The last _real_ staff meeting?” Erwin nodded, “I have side meetings that are official but once you came onto the scene we had to change everything because you’d just make people do what you wanted them to do and the complaints about your glaring were really taking a toll on HR.” 

Levi looked offended, “My glaring is to make people _leave_ me alone and _not_ talk to or about me!” Erwin snorted, “It has the opposite effect. Remember the students that have stalked you?” 

Levi looked suddenly upset, “Erwin!” His voice was a desperate warning yelp. Erwin suddenly felt Armin and Eren pushed against him with him wedged between, “Do go on.” The doors opened and Levi huffed, “Please, don’t.” They walked out as Erwin was preparing to speak. Then, a sudden crowd appeared, “Please, please, are you The White?” The chorus of anxious white vampires made Armin’s heart flutter and pound inside of his chest, “I-” 

“Cretins.” Levi’s voice boomed. A growl was forming in his throat, “Listen to me, carefully,” his eyes burned, “we’re in a public place full of _Nie Upirs_ who have no idea about us and would panic if they overheard a careless word.” Levi’s intense aura surrounded the group. Their knees faltered as they lowered their gaze to the floor. Armin felt an intense spike, “Be kind to them!” Levi cut his eyes and attention over to Armin, “You’d do well to fall in line.” 

Armin felt them, “They’re my people.” Levi raised an eyebrow, “Well,” his voice and tone were so dry, “that’s more my kind of line than yours, goy. But, oh well.” A man looked up, “Please, help us.” Armin frowned, “Let’s go outside to the pool?” Levi sighed and Erwin smiled, “That sounds perfect. I’ll rent one of the cabanas and we’ll have more privacy.” Another man sighed in relief, “What a benevolent mate you have.” Erwin brought them all outside and set up the table with breakfast foods and drinks, “Help yourself. I’m sure this is all going to be resolved easily. So, please relax.” 

Eren watched how Erwin managed to calm the group and guide them. He was a natural leader. He insisted they drink and eat something before they began and even began introductions. There were four men and three women. They were whites who lived in the area against their will. Apparently, there was a fourth woman who was missing. 

“She is my daughter,” one of the women said nervously, “and we cannot find her. We fear she is dead.” Erwin kept a calm face on while Armin watched and listened. “I don’t know if she’s dead for sure. So, I cannot leave until I do.” One of the men groaned, “She ran off. Get over it.” There was definite tension, “When did you last see her?” Erwin poured himself and Eren some coffee. Levi was on the couch with him. The whites avoided his gaze. 

The woman spoke, “She was at a club run by a black.” 

Levi perked up, “Which one?” 

“The one about all the eyes or something. He’s Jewish.” 

Levi and Eren kept thinking. There had been no white there. “When did she go missing?” The woman frowned, “Just last night. We always speak to each other and when she went missing I felt it. I felt that feeling when your child is in danger.” Her mate held her hand, “I did, too.” Eren was nervous, “Um, what was her name? Was it, you know, something with an E or-” 

Erwin cut his eyes over harshly, “What Eren is asking is for more information about your daughter and also, why are you here and coming to us about this?” Armin was silent and Levi radiated various levels of emotions in order to keep the humans away and the situation under control. 

“Our daughter’s name is Fiona. Please, there is a reason we want to leave the area. The ruling white here is cruel and there are strange things happening here. We want to find our daughter and leave.” Levi was interested but Erwin handled it, “What are the strange things?” One of the men spoke, “Fire appears in the sky. It hovers nearby. Our white won’t speak of it and he dismisses any talk of it. There are routinely more and more dead livestock found around the churches. We also have to pay a blood tax.” 

Erwin raised an eyebrow, “Why are you paying a tax on blood?” 

They all stared. 

Levi shifted, “Why is the blood stock so low?” 

The mother of the girl spoke, “Sickness is here.” 

Levi looked positively confused. 

Eren was uncomfortable. 

Armin spoke, “Ultimately, you want to come live in my district and have your daughter returned safely to you.” They all mumbled some sort of agreement. Armin looked thoughtful, “We’ll try to find her and investigate your story more closely. Hopefully, we’ll come to an agreement that suits all parties.” The father stirred, “When will you start?” Armin replied calmly, “After I see the ocean.” This didn’t sit well with them but he continued, “I need time to think about it all. As long as you’re here and waiting then you should be fine. However, telling us the club name and more about your daughter will help.” 

Eren and Levi confirmed it was the club they’d been at last night. Armin seemed to be checked out as Erwin arranged rooms for them all. When they finally had them sorted out, he turned to Erwin, “I was so excited and that put a damper on it all.” Erwin kissed him, “I’ll handle it all. Don’t worry.” Erwin liked being in control and Armin relented. Levi was currently sticking his finger in Eren’s ear and bothering him while he whined and cried about him stopping. They walked through the doors and down the small path covered by greenery and trees. 

The concrete was porous and covered in a light layer of sand. Eren was behind him and soon they saw the white, clean sand. The sound of ocean waves echoed and the small blades of green grass from the dunes swayed. It was a semi private beach with only a few families and couples littered around in small clusters. Levi kept bringing his towels and cooler forward with Erwin. They set up on the beach quietly. Erwin’s form fell down in the sand with a thud as he sighed and yawned. Levi turned to look at him and then back at Eren. 

They were standing there, silently. Both had tears in their eyes. Eren moved towards Armin. He took his hand, “Arm….it’s beautiful.” Armin’s white was charged, expanding, moving to fill the entire beach. It expanded over the water and soared above it. His energy had movement and feeling. He’d never before felt such like this. It kept expanding over the ocean, further and further until- 

His breath left his lungs. 

He was burning. 

Levi’s arms were now around him, black enveloping him and grabbing some of his aura back towards his body. Armin felt unstable and almost violitale. Levi’s lips were pressed against his neck where his scent gland was. He rubbed it, compassionately, “Come back. You’ve got to bring it back. You can do it, just focus on bringing it back. Bring all of it back, Armin.” Levi laid him down in the sand while Erwin stood to the side, “What is happening?” 

His panicked voice put Armin on edge. Levi closed his eyes. Somehow, he could sense his white still out there. Some part had been cut off. He searched for it with his black. He dove into the waves for it, lifting it up and carrying it back to Armin. Eren and Erwin were worriedly awaiting words of some sort of comfort. Levi opened his eyes as Armin gripped him, “Why did that happen?” Levi listened to his heart calm before answering, “It’s something that can happen but it’s rare.” 

Armin was shaking, “W-what is it?” Levi’s eyes glinted, “We’re both natural and unnatural creatures, Armin. Whites and Blacks are made of such unique types of energy that sometimes that energy wants to return to the universe.” Armin looked at him seriously, “Why would it want to do that?” Levi closed his eyes, he remembered the beaches, “Just get the fuck up and go play, little shit.” He helped him up and then pushed him away, “No more expanding and soaring for you, okay?” Armin nodded. His eyes were wide like saucers. 

Eren pulled Armin towards the water and Erwin and Levi sat back down. Erwin was shaking, “I wanna know more, Levi. I need to know as much as you do.” Levi looked at the sand and listened to the conversations around them before tuning them out, “You’ll never know as much as me. I couldn’t even teach you.” Erwin sensed a challenge, “Really? I don’t buy it.” Levi huffed, “I can’t…..Erwin, I can’t even remember everything until I need to. It’s a part of being old and magical. I have books I can give you that only show you what you need to know the time you’re reading it and then it changes every other subsequent time. It’s a constant state of learning and relearning and adapting and…..I’m tired.” 

Erwin thought about that statement. 

The boys played in the water, screaming, laughing, and enjoying themselves fully. Erwin moved closer, “Tired.” He said the word and it lingered there as the sun moved in the sky, higher, higher, and higher still till noon shown. Eren and Armin returned to the umbrellas and chairs the men eventually set up. 

Armin smiled, “I’m starving.” He grabbed the menu for the hotel. Erwin smiled, “How about some of the sandwiches?” Armin hummed, “No, I want a rare steak with fries.” Erwin stared, “Okay. I’ll….just have something healthier and organic.” Armin stared down at him, “Erwin, you realize you eat blood, right?” Erwin looked the menu over, “What’s more organic than that?” 

Levi snorted, “Brat, what are you getting?” Eren shrugged, “I dunno. Maybe I should get everything?” Levi blinked slowly, “Sounds like a plan.” They ate and lounged around before Armin asked a question that had Levi groaning and Eren uncomfortable, “Fiona was at a club you and Levi were at. Did you kill her?” Eren snorted, “NO!” He looked around, “At least...I don’t think I did. I mean….she wasn’t white.” Levi hummed, “We never sensed another white while we were there.” 

Armin ate his steak slowly, enjoying the blood, “What are blood packs?” Levi was cool and collected, “Blood packs are for communities in which the human population is no longer viable to support all the vampires. It occurs when humans become ill. We try to never drink the blood of ill humans.” Armin turned to face him, “Why? I mean, I can sense illness in people but why?” 

Erwin’s brow furrowed, “Can you really?” 

Levi and Armin both exchanged glances, “Yes.” 

Their unison answer bothered Erwin, “What are you not telling me?” 

Levi was cold, “You had all sorts of cancer. You were going to have strokes and your arthritis would have become unmanageable.” Erwin stared, flabbergasted, “W-what are you talking about!? I was fit!” Armin gave a sad smile, “Physically, yes. But, it’s true. You were developing cancers of all kinds. Your body was barely recovering from binges. You had liver issues. Your drug use was tied to your brain damage that would have eventually made you high risk for strokes. I mean, luckily two vampires were interested in you.” 

Eren reached over and patted his leg, “It’s okay, man. You’re still Dr. Smith, bad ass and sex god, to me.” Erwin frowned, “I’m not sure I like that you two basically were seeing me as a ticking time bomb.” Levi popped him, “Shut the fuck up.” Armin hummed, “What is making the people sick here?” Levi drank more of his beer and didn’t answer. 

Eren and Armin played volleyball while Erwin checked his email, “Levi, did you hear?” 

Levi turned, “That the Titans have invaded Turkey?” 

Erwin nodded, “And that means they’ll do it. You know they will.” Levi tched, “So what? They’ve done it before.” Erwin looked at him, “You lived through it all.” Erwin reached out to gently touch his face. His whiteness buzzed in his chest, “I love you.” 

Levi stood up and swatted his hand away, “God, you’re still acting like an Nie Upir.” Erwin tried to not feel so slighted that his affection had been denied, “What does that even mean?” Levi rolled his eyes, “Just someone who isn’t a vampire.” Erwin thought about it, “But, it’s Hungarian?” He looked down at Erwin, “It means “one who thrusts, bites.” It’s Slavic so we added Nie for negation.” 

“We?” 

“One of the Black White Councils. It’s slang kind of.” 

Erwin raised an eyebrow, “Slang and you had a hand in it? Wow, what a shock.” 

“I’ll murder you.” 

“Okay, now. Sounds like my little dark paradise needs a nap.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Love you, too.” 

“I hate you.” 

“I know.” 

“I hate coconut twink the most, though.” 

Erwin’s white flared but it was harsher than he’d ever done before, “Stop fucking around about my mate. He’s sweet, kind, shy, a book worm, and follows the rules! You like rules! Leave him alone, you jealous twat!” 

Levi bent down, a smirk in the corner of his mouth, “One day, I’ll drain him to the brink and watch him suffer.” Erwin’s pain was delicious. He glared, “Eren is careless and trusting.” Levi’s black flared, “I should nail you to a cross.” Erwin stood up to tower over him, “I’ll make you lick a urinal, you demon.” Eren appeared, “HELP US!” Armin was standing, glaring, “WE’VE BEEN CALLING YOUR NAMES! WE WANT TO BUILD A MOTHERFUCKING SAND CASTLE!” 

They joined their mates, black and white still buzzing. 

* 

Armin and Eren showered off while Levi and Erwin took everything back up to the room. Armin looked at Eren, “I’m thirsty.” Eren looked at him, “I am, too. But, I fed last night and then Levi fed from me a little. I guess I’ll feed from him tonight.” Armin looked at the shower head, “I think her parents believe she was kidnapped.” Eren looked at him, “You’re really trying to work it out.” 

“What did you do at the club?” 

“I found a horrible person who had gotten away with killing and got revenge for the person she killed. I never felt a white and I know Levi didn’t because he wasn’t lying when he answered through our bond.” Armin paused, “They’re terrified of their White. That means they’re going to want to follow me home or have me punish their White.” Eren turned his water off, “So? Do it.” 

Armin’s brows furrowed, “What?” 

“Do it.” Eren was wiping off with his towel, “If they need help, you’ll help them. It’s not really a question, Arm. You won’t leave them here.” Armin hummed, “I wonder who their White is?” Eren smiled, “Let’s ask Levi.” Armin rolled his eyes, “He sucks.” Eren popped him with his towel, “Hey, now!” Armin stuck his tongue out, “He sucks and you know it because you suck him!” 

Erwin and Levi were ordering drinks at the bar before hearing screams and giggles. A flurry of towels went by and Erwin chuckled, “They’re so cute.” Levi drank out of his coconut, “Shitty is more like it.” Erwin kissed him and Levi pushed him away, “Stop that!” Erwin smirked, “Let’s go interi-interview the ummm…” 

Levi’s smirk was malicious, ‘You want to interrogate the _prisoners_. Oh, yes, let’s. I’d love to torture innocents.” 

* 

Rad was the most talkative. Erwin’s sadism had manifested in complex discourse. Rad was shaking, unsure of his reality. The high from this White was powerful and he understood it was because he was a royal’s mate. “Fiona, what is her political leaning in the community?” Levi’s black was commanding and pervasive. He felt it in his chest, expanding, spikes pricking into his organs, “I...I would assume she’s either the product of her conservative parents or apathetic as most young vamps are.” 

Levi’s eyes flickered, “I know all I need to then.” Erwin lifted him back up with white while Levi left him completely. The world was so much better without black. Erwin took Levi’s hand, “So, she sounds like she ran off.” Levi nodded, ‘Went to the bar to just drink and get away from her parents.” 

”How come they had that dangerous feeling?” 

“Honestly? It could have been because she was scared suddenly. It happens with really young vamps. Their parents have a stronger tie to their emotions so she may have just been startled.” Erwin hummed, “Good to know. I’ll want to know about that when I have a child.” Levi snorted, “My god, you shouldn’t procreate.” 

The boys were eating with Fiona’s parents while listening to stories. “What is the name of your White?” There was a sudden chill, “Well, we….don’t have a full time White.” Levi’s anger flared, “You what?” Armin tilted his head to the side, “Why?” The mother replied, “Because, we’re a prisoner colony.” Levi snorted, “Oh HaShem, why do Whites even exist.” His words were met with fearful, yet scornful glances. 

Armin shut the black down, “Who is the current leader?” 

“Tristan. He’s cruel, horrible, and extremely loyal to the White Royal Family in Russia and up north.” Armin looked at Levi, “Can I meet him?” Levi looked bored, “I don’t know? Can you?” 

Armin’s face was red, “Asshole, you know I have no idea what I’m doing!” 

Levi smirked, “Obviously. If you did, you’d not say that out loud.” 

“Wait,” the father looked worried, “how old are you?” 

Armin blinked, “Nineteen.” 

Their white energy dropped, “Oh no….” They looked at Levi and he began to chuckle. “Yes, my dear whites, he’s my ward. Your White King is under the jurisdiction of the King of the Blacks. So, this is how it’s going to go. We’re going to look for your daughter but we’re not making promises. We’re going to speak with Tristan but we’re not making promises. If we can issue you visas to come to my Black jurisdiction as DPs then we will. Until then, wait here and leave us alone on our vacation.” 

Armin was fuming. 

When they left them he turned around to punch him. 

Levi welcomed the fight while Eren and Erwin tried to stop it. 

Armin was pissed, “I have no idea what I am doing and I’m doing the best I can! I never asked to be a royal and I can’t change it so fuck you, fuck you so much for all the shit you put me through! I have hated you since you showed up at my den with all that fucking black!” Levi tched, “Don’t be such a weak, whiney little bitch. This is why we’re going to have classes.” Armin was red in the face, “I am serious about this. I think there is a real problem and if you don’t care then that’s fine. Just, fucking, write some damn cliff notes on how to get an interview with Tristan and get them passes.” 

Levi blinked, “You’re my ward. It complicates things.” 

Armin frowned, “Explain.” 

“I am the king of the blacks but a white doesn’t have to do what I want just because I ask. I can make them, sure. I am the most powerful vampire in the world but still, we have rules and protocols to follow for the illusion of freedom. They can request a trial with their white leaders and it can drag on and on. Also, I don’t want anyone to know you are the king until you’re 100. That’s the age of adulthood for vampires. If they request a trial then you’ll have to step forward and the Russian family will then be threatened and wish to kill you. You’re my ward. I will have to fight them. I don’t want to fight anyone. I’m really bored with all that. Erwin and Eren will try to get involved and I don’t want them involved either.” 

Armin huffed, “I hate you.” 

Levi smirked, “You’re mine for a very, very long time.” 

Erwin picked Armin up, “He’s wrong. You’re mine.” 

Armin and Erwin wished them a good night and went to their room. 

Eren looked down at his feet, “Levi?” 

Levi hummed, “Mm?” 

Eren’s eyes were far away, “She was there.” 

Levi turned around, “How do you know?” 

Eren’s face was grim, “Because, I think she followed us down the hallway. I think someone was there other than you.” Levi went to Erwin’s door to open it, “But, I never sensed another white.” He was suddenly overcome with possibilities, “I need to have those classes when we get back to the capital.” Levi’s voice was mumbled and his body somewhat rigid now that he was catching Erwin in the beginning of an intimate moment, “Damn, put some clothes on. Let’s head to the club.” Erwin frowned, “Um, I’d really prefer to have sex.” Armin looked at Eren, “You did something, didn’t you?” 

“NO!” 

“The louder you get the more I know that you did something bad, Eren.” 

“SHUT UP AND JUST COME!” 

Levi looked to Eren, “You….do get louder. I never noticed.” 

Eren pouted, “I just care loudly. Nothing wrong with that.” 

Levi pulled him along and they returned to the club. 

* 

“The prince has returned.” 

Moshe was smiling ear to ear, “What can I-” 

He stared at Armin, “Whites are not allowed here.” 

Levi tilted his head, “This one is.” Moshe was a nice man but he seemed very against the idea of Erwin and Armin being there, “Gaon, with all due respect, whites are not allowed here because one can never sure which white is respectable and which is not.” Armin heard something interesting in his words, “You’re saying that you’ve had to ban whites because there are a few doing something really bad. What are they doing? I want to know because I want to help stop it.” 

Moshe looked at Armin, “Who are you?” 

“He’s my ward.” 

Levi’s voice was commanding, “He gets in and that’s that. His mate is mine as well.” Moshe was very uncomfortable but he relented, suddenly shrugging and smiling, “Well, that’s that! Man plans and HaShem laughs.” Armin and Erwin went inside of the very black heavy club and felt suddenly engulfed in sickness, “Should I feel like vomiting?” Erwin was starting to sweat when Moshe pulled them deeper inside, “You two are strong, damn.” 

Levi turned, “It’s magic to kill whites that enter.” Armin squirmed, “AND YOU LED US IN!?” Levi shrugged, “Eren and I didn’t come to this portion of the club.” Eren frowned in shame, “Sorry, Arm.” Once past the barrier they felt much better and were able to breathe again. It wasn’t a very popular night and servants of Moshe roamed filling drinks of higher ranking patrons. Vampires were everywhere with the occasional marked human. “Do you have any blacks?” Erwin was curious, “I mean, or are you the only one?” 

Moshe laughed, “I am the only one. I have guests often. I try to keep up to illusion of more black energy to be more comfortable.” Levi frowned, making Armin think about it, “Oh, because you get lonely?” Moshe’s eyes were kind, “Yes, just me and my wife are here. It’s not that great being alone.” Erwin looked at Levi and understood, “But, why live in a white place?” Moshe looked at Erwin, “This is where I was born and I returned. I met my wife and she has living family here. We won’t move even if we’re the only blacks left…..which we are but you know what I mean.” 

They sat down with tea and sweets which were eaten gleefully by Erwin and Eren. Levi leaned back, “Moshe, last night my mate and I took advantage of your selection of human patrons. My mate took a girl off and I merely watched. However, another White couple’s daughter was supposedly here last night. Her name is Fiona. She has long copper colored hair and light brown eyes. She is very tan, 5’6 and 164 pounds.” Moshe looked like he was at a loss for words, “Well, my prince, that’s impossible. She can’t be White and be here. I have the magic for that. I don’t know any vamp by the name of Fiona but one who fits that description named Erra.” 

Armin’s mind was clicking, “The goddess of plague. Does this vamp look sickly? Are you sure no White could get through? 100 percent positive?” Moshe chose his words carefully, “No white can get in unless very, very strong like you two.” Moshe’s mate appeared, “It would also be possible with a coffin full of dirt.” Marilyn looked at Armin, “Well, you’re just a cutie patootie.” Armin smiled despite himself, “Thank you, ma’am.” 

Erwin smiled, “I say the same thing.” 

Armin cut his eyes over, “But, I hate how you say it. It’s very much like you’re saying you’re more manly than me. She can say it the right way.” Moshe pulled his phone out, “Don’t you love what the Nie Upirs think they invented?” He smirked while Levi chuckled, “There have been very smart Nie Upirs. Tesla wasn’t one of us.” Moshe groaned, “GOOOOOOOD I loved him. He was so interesting. None of us wanted to change him for fear he’d end his own life and reveal important information about us.” 

Moshe cast his CC camera feed on the TVs around the room. “If someone brought a coffin then we’ll surely see it.” 

Erwin hummed, “Wouldn’t bringing in a coffin be strange anyway?” 

Moshe snorted, “What? No?” 

Erwin smiled, “Oh, yeah, totally normal. I forgot.” He looked at Armin and made an Eek face while Eren snickered. Armin cut his eyes over, “You have no clue what’s going on either!” Marilyn made more tea, “Armin, you look like someone my sister knew. She has a picture of them. Let me see if I can get her to send it over to me.” She texted her sister and they reviewed the tapes. There was nothing suspicious. 

Eren looked around, “So, where else are these cameras?” 

Moshe and Levi exchanged glances, ‘Everywhere.” 

Eren flushed, “Well, I think that...if we were to look at the footage of us at the club my theory could also be proven or disproven.” Moshe raised an eyebrow, “Well, I don’t normally look in on my black guests and since the prince was here….” he clicked a few buttons and started to scan through the footage of Eren dancing and drinking. Armin hummed, “She’s not really your type.” Eren shrugged, “Yeah but my type wasn’t there.” 

Erwin was interested, “What’s your type?” 

Eren snorted, “Petite blondes with button noses or dark haired brooding doms” Erwin hummed, “Boy, are you saying you like women?” Eren turned his head, “Occasionally.” Erwin’s eyes narrowed, “I’m not believing that. You’re gay, like, really gay.” Eren laughed, “I’m defs not straight but some women have it going on for real. Plus, I used to have Armin dress up for me a lot. His feminine side is impossible to resist..” Erwin shook his head, “I’ve never seen the appeal.” 

Armin blinked, “I haven’t slept with one but I’d say I sometimes feel a kind of a jealousy. Should we take a gender and sexual identity class?” Erwin shrugged, “Learning is always something we should be open to.” Eren looked at them, “Perfect mates.” Levi looked at Eren, “It literally doesn’t matter. Women, men, people, or whatever. Sex is sex and holes are holes.” Eren started to cackle while both Erwin and Armin grimaced at the harsh language. 

“This is Erra.” Moshe stopped the camera on a girl entering the hallway while Eren and Emily moved down the hallway. That’s all they need, “Shit.” Levi was annoyed and perplexed, “Shit, shit, shit, Eren I should have done a better job of making sure you were alone.” Eren was uncomfortable, “What happened?!” Levi chewed the inside of his cheek, “When you took her back in the past, Erra came with you.” Eren’s eyes widened and Moshe gasped, “You’re a seer vampire with the ability to go back and forth through time inside of actual events? That’s the rarest of seer vampires!” 

Levi deadpanned, “Moshe, that’s not helpful.” 

Eren stood up, flustered, “H-HOW DO WE FIND HER!” Armin stood up, “Well, how about we all just….go with you back to where you took her.” Erwin was giddy, “TIME TRAVEL! Oh, this is marvelous! Except, this is really horrible because science tells us that interfering with time will disrupt events and cause irreconcilable-” 

Armin clapped his hand over his mouth, “Dr. Smith, please save us the lecture.” Eren started hopping from one foot to the other, “EEEEEEHHH LEVI I DUNNO IF I CAN DO IT! IT WAS IN THE MOMENT!” Levi slapped him, “Do it, brat. Do it or I’ll take all the snacks away in the house and we’ll live like the Smiths next door.” Eren was terrified, “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Erwin frowned, “What the fuck does that mean?” Armin mouthed silently, “DO IT! DON’T BE LIKE ME.” 

Levi looked at Moshe, “I need a private room.” Armin looked at him, “Pleeeease.” Levi rolled his eyes, “Please.” 

* 

Eren stood in the room and concentrated. Armin was swaying back and forth, “Levi?” Erwin sensed mischief through their bond. Levi was curt, “Yes?” Armin looked at him, “Let’s make a bet.” Levi’s interest peeked, “Okay, what kind of bet?” Armin turned to face him, “Whoever figures this entire thing out first wins.” Levi snorted, “What? What would I win?” 

Armin hummed, “Well, pick something.” 

“Okay,” Levi’s eyes glinted with a flash of red, “If I win, then I want you to be my slave for a week.” Erwin growled, “Baby, don’t enter into a contract with Lucifer.” Armin smiled, “Okay, same.” His cute little voice rose an octave. His head was tilted, a sickeningly sweet grin and sinister look in his eye made Levi’s pulse quicken just a bit. He knew he’d win but still. Armin was cocky and resourceful. 

Eren focused on his energy and manifested what he could, “I would like you all to touch me if you can. It’ll make me feel more secure.” Erwin grabbed Levi and Armin bringing them in and squeezing them together, “We’re the best family.” Levi squirmed, “Unhand me! I am not your family.” Eren kissed him, “If you behave I’ll make it worth it.” Levi deadpanned, “How?” Eren smirked, “I’m pretty much a sex god, Levi.” Armin snorted sarcastically, “OK, if that’s what you’re telling yourself.” 

Then they were gone. 

And then they were in a forest.


	20. Sensitive Infection

Levi walked towards the town where they’d eventually take a right and head to the tree. He stopped, “The taffeta.” Armin walked up behind him, “Taffeta?” Levi was pondering it when they saw something written on a wall, “Who put Bella down the Wych Elm?” Levi walked over to where a newspaper was plastered on the wall of a building. It was faded, the wax sticky when he touched it, “1944….when Eren first brought her it was 1941. Fuck, she’s been here for three years? How did it bring us at this time and not the others?” 

Eren walked closer, “I just focused on her and it brought me here.” They looked around the city while Levi inspected the brick. Armin was reading the newspapers while Erwin stood in the windows of the stores looking at clothes. Eren was currently petting a stray dog. It wasn’t looking good when Levi turned around and saw them all. There was a loud yell when a door opened. Eren looked at Levi, “Well, let’s go and check it out.” 

Armin was already walking over when he stopped, “We don’t at all fit with the time period.” Eren grimaced, “Yeah, people are going to wonder about our clothes. I’m wearing a tye-dye tiger smoking a blunt.” Armin started to giggle while Levi looked at his shirt disgustedly, “I hate that shirt.” Eren smirked, “You fucking love it. Come on, give my pussy a kiss.” He reached out to pull Levi closer when Levi slapped him. Erwin appeared, “I’ve got that covered.” 

He had clothes from the store windows in his hand, “I pay a lot for these types of clothes on ModCloth and Etsy. You can’t beat this!” Armin smiled, “I love you.” Erwin smiled, “Well, they didn’t really have a lot so two of you have to wear women’s clothes.” Levi glared, “No.” 

* 

Once inside, Armin and Eren were pretty flirty as they made their way through each of the patrons asking about Erra or Fiona. Many of the men seemed off as they stared at Eren and Armin in their floral dresses, “My sister cut her hair short like that.” Eren touched his hair, “Oh?” His faux woman’s voice made Erwin laugh while drinking his beer. A few offered him money under the bar top. 

Armin slid next to him, “This is a weird place. It’s also a brothel for men and women.” Erwin kissed Armin, “Baby, you’re so hot.” Armin pulled back and a man laughed, “The rooms are for rent. You gotta see Mistress for that.” The man started to cough suddenly. Levi appeared, “Is this the entire establishment?” The man shook his head, “No, not at all. We only get let in a few at a time. I’ve been waiting a while.” Levi probed him, “Is there a list?” 

They directed Levi to another man and then the group was suddenly by passing all of the humans they met. There was sickness there. Levi’s eyes were shimmering obsidian and red while Armin’s hand protectively went towards Erwin’s arm. They both moved to the front as they came down the hallway. 

The doors that were opened displayed lewd scenes of women dressed in nylons that had rips. Their clothes were all that were left from before the war and they had been through a lot. But, these were vampire women and these men were ill. 

Levi and Armin felt the sickness spreading through them, a phantom sickness. It was a warning to what could happen if they drank from these men. This is how they could begin to die if they wished. Armin’s fangs lengthened, “Erwin, don’t drink anything here.” He could smell it on the men, “Don’t worry, baby. I don’t want anything to do with that.” Eren was closer to Levi, “She’s in there.” 

The door opened to her. She was sitting in a chair, smoking a cigaret. Eren’s eyes were wide. She smiled, “Welcome, sit.” She motioned to the various couches in the room, “Are you here to take part?” Levi and Armin stared, their energy rising. They were putting things together, “Fiona?” Erwin stepped forward, “We’ve come to bring you back home. Your mother and father are so worried.” She looked at Erwin and shyly ducked her head, “I’m not going back. I don’t doubt they’re worried. You can return now and say I’m fine.” 

Erwin sat down, smirking, “But, you know your parents need you. You’re an only child. Who will help them build a bigger coven?” She shrugged, “I don’t need to do that. I’m just trying to make the world a better place. There are enough vampires.” 

Erwin looked at the packs of cigarettes and she offered him a lighter. Levi and Eren sat while Armin stood to the side. Erwin spoke, “Fiona, why would you say there are enough? There are only two billion and as I’ve been told Vampires can have a negative carrying capacity. They only need blood to live and can adjust to any climate or situation.” 

She laughed, “But, you know that’s not really true. They live in houses, have cars, and use up natural resources that the humans _do_ need to survive. You know, it’s really not fair. I believe in an intersectionality between vampires and humans. You know, it isn’t fair what we’re doing to them. We were once persecuted, true. We’ve had our fair share of being oppressed but now we’re the oppressor.” 

Erwin looked positively interested, “How so?” 

She leaned forward, “We’ve taken on the mentality that we deserve the things we have at the costs of the humans. We have determined that we’re more worthy of living that they are.” Erwin smiled kindly, sincerely, “In what way?” Her eyes were glassy. Fine lines were clear now that her makeup was settling in them. She looked brittle, sickly, and Eren couldn’t look away at the corner of her mouth where it was ripped and looked dead. 

She smiled, “We have capitals and states where we basically treat human capitals and states as obsolete. We hide ourselves from them and eat them without permission. I think the way they’re fed off of and especially with certain types of vampires how they torture humans for energy is a crime against humanity, against vampanity.” Erwin nodded his head, “But, what is the ultimate goal? They can’t know about us because they’d be afraid. They’d never be okay with us taking over their government functions because we’re outsiders. If we live forever, policies would be difficult to implement. In fact, would you suppose that the humans would willingly give blood to us for us to eat when they themselves don’t donate enough for them to use on patients in their communities that are dying?” 

She shrugged, “Listen, I don’t have the emotional strength to argue about it. We have to admit that we’ve been genociding the humans and we’ve used our own past of oppression from them as a blank check. But, that’s something I won’t be complicit in anymore. I’m fighting back along with others in a grassroots movement.” Levi’s black was pounding and pulsating along with Armin’s white. She looked at them, “You’re so full of hate. You're blinded by your own self interest. You _yemani_ make me sick.” 

Levi looked at Armin, “Well, _king_ , I think we both can agree there isn’t a clear jurisdiction here. I think I’ll take over.” She bristled, “I have rights.” Armin walked towards the desk. His hand found it’s way into her hair and slammed her face on the table breaking her nose. Levi was next to him. He grabbed her and pulled her on the floor, “Don’t ever fucking call me _yemani_ like that. You don’t even fucking know what that means and you weren’t there for it’s birth. I was. I was there and maybe some little alt-leftist like you would do well not to “appropriate” speech. Am I making sense? I don’t think so because I’m talking like _you_. You’re praxis is trash!” 

Erwin and Eren followed their mates out while she struggled, “I’ll kill you!” Levi chuckled, “Me?! You tease!” Armin even gave a smirk, “I'd like to see that.” They tossed her to Eren, “Keep a hold on her, smother her with both of your energies.” He looked to Erwin and then Armin. Armin nicked his head towards the building and they went back inside to purge the area of the infection. 

Armin and Levi made quick work burning the building and chasing down the vampire women. Erwin looked to see people heading towards them. He didn’t know what to do and then, “Wait! Wait! Please, come here and help us! My wife is hurt!” The group of townspeople came towards them, momentarily distracted. A woman reached them first, “What happened with the fire?! Are you okay?” Eren’s eyes were cautious and they worried her. 

Erwin was distraught but trying to pull himself together, “It’s a damn tragedy! A soldier who is a friend of my brother’s was on leave. He wanted to be shown around the area and I did my brother a favor. He’s on the front and this man saved my brother’s life. But, he had a grenade and was playing with it when it went off!” 

The group gasped looking at the flames and listening to the screams, “We have to help them!” Erwin stepped in front of them, “No! They’re fine!” He smiled, his hands up, his eyes wide, and an eery tone creeped into his voice, “Honestly, no one is left in there.” 

“But, the screams!” 

“Are only the whistling of pipes too hot.” 

“B-but the people.” 

“Have been helped.” 

“They have?” 

“Of course! They’re all on their way to the hospital.” 

Erwin’s smile was stretched too wide, his eyes too blue, his skin too white, and his handsome feature so appealing that Eren realized this was his white talent on display in full view. He was convincing them that everything was fine by being the most appealing and comforting thing he could. He was building trust between them and ultimately bending their will towards pleasing him. He would be unstoppable. He could lead armies with power like this. Eren was a little hard. 

_Weird._

Armin and Levi appeared. Erwin’s charming energy redoubled, “Now, you all are going to go home and go to sleep. You’ll never speak of this again or even remember it! It’s so horrid! It’d only make you sad and no one wants to be sad.” Levi’s black was almost tangible to Eren like this. He could see slightly darkened corporeal material, almost like black smoke curling up and around Erwin’s body. It snaked around Armin, curiously forming small lightning storms within the smoking mounds. The smoke became darker and darker the more Eren focused on it. 

He wondered why Levi was so attached to Armin and Erwin when he felt a sudden squeeze around his wrist. It was a red string. His eyes followed it to Levi’s wrist. When he looked up, time was standing still. There was no sound, just everyone standing around with flames from the building frozen in their pointed peaks of molten gold. Armin and Erwin’s white smoky auras were low to the ground, forming a blanket. They had an iridescent cord between them that was similar to his own. Levi’s head suddenly turned, “You didn’t seriously think my bond with them was stronger?” 

Time slammed back into action and the noise returned. 

Levi and Armin were covered in black and white blood. 

Fiona was on the ground, weak and screaming for the humans not to listen to them. She was writing and doing all she could to break free. A volatile amount of power was escaping her body quickly but it wasn’t enough. Levi stared while Erwin continued to speak with Armin aiding him and supplying him with more motivations. 

“You impress me, brat.” 

Armin looked at him, “You taught me something.” Armin smiled ear to ear, “Thank you, Eren.” 

The humans left and they went back to their time. 

* 

Levi stared at Eren while they waited for Fiona’s parents to return. Erwin had Armin in his lap, “You sure blossomed into powers, commander.” Armin kissed him, his tongue ran across his lower lip teasingly. He rolled his hips as Erwin’s hand slapped possessively on his bottom. Eren looked over and smirked, “Can Whites even have sex? I thought they were too pure and wholesome?” 

Levi snorted, “The Whites did, actually, create a law that they could only do missionary style for a couple hundred years. That’s when they were running the puritans.” Erwin and Armin were ignoring the Blacks while pushing the boundaries of socially acceptable behavior. Erwin’s energy filled the room as Armin melted into him. Levi rolled his eyes looking over at their prisoner. 

He’d used magic to put her into a trance. Her skin glowed, eyes were glassy, and her lips were cracking. Levi rolled a magazine that was next to him and started to well on Erwin and Armin. “We need to settle our bet, little bitch.” Armin turned around to look at him, “Let’s.” 

Levi opened his mouth but Armin cut him off, “Let’s write it down, hand what we wrote to each other’s mates because they’ll not be tempted to change it and then we’ll tell what we think happened. Whoever is right or the closest to being right wins.” 

Armin and Levi quickly wrote down their versions of the events before passing it to Erwin and Eren. Erwin frowned, “I find this to be pointless.” Armin raised an eyebrow, “But, you’re a betting man.” Erwin smirked, “But, I now know that all my bets with Levi were doomed.” Levi chuckled, “Yeah, they were.” Eren was looking at Erwin when Armin handed him his paper, “Read it and know that your husband is gunna be my bitch.” 

Moshe returned and turned to Armin for him to begin, “Fiona choose Erra as her idol because she is the goddess of plagues. She decided that they only way to break the cycle of what she calls human “genocide” was to make the humans as unappealing to the vampires as possible. She infected them and used other vampire women to infect them as well through sexual intercourse and mild biting.” Moshe was staring at Fiona. Levi looked at her as well, “And your parents neglected to tell us you were adopted.” 

She looked up at him, “So?” Levi shrugged, “I knew a White couldn’t enter and that’s why you came anyway. You knew none of your family would come and see the horrible things you were doing. When Moshe said only a powerful White could get through I started to think more about it. It’s not common but some vampire couples that cannot have their own children adopt orphaned vampires.” 

Armin smiled, “I read there are even adoption rituals where covens bond others into them. But, your parents are either in denial that you are not their own flesh and blood or they didn’t want us to know you were adopted. I think that it’s both, personally. They didn’t think I’d find you unless you were white.” Fiona looked at him, “And would you have?” Armin shrugged, “Maybe. I don’t like being lied to so that’s really not the right thing to do when you want me to help you. But, luckily for you, Whites are extremely protective of their children and you’re their child. I’d help for the simple fact that two of my kind were in such distress.” 

She looked angry and Moshe frowned, “Why would you turn on your own kind?” She grinned slightly, looking down at the floor, “My kind is not the one being attacked here. I’m trying to make a change.” Moshe shook his hands, “Who infected you?” 

She didn’t respond. He clicked his tongue, “You’re mental. Humans are our food but they are also our potential members. I’m a Jew. Maybe I see it differently. But, while we must feed on them we also find in them qualities that we need as a people and we accept them into our folds as friends, family, lovers, and often mates. We have never over indulged as a species. What indulgence we’ve partook in were isolated events.” 

She looked at him with fire in her eyes, “Whatever you say, Black. We all know how your kind became the top vampire. You don’t have an allegiance, least to a human or their survival.” 

Levi looked at her, “We fight alongside them in _their_ wars!” His voice was loud and booming. It was unlike him. His emotions were all over the place. Armin and Erwin took notice. She spat towards him, “What are you going to do?” 

Levi looked at her, “I’m going to punish you.” 

Her parents entered, crying and relieved. The reunion was cut short. Armin spoke before Levi could, “She’s committed very serious crimes.” Her mother looked like she wanted to argue, “What has she done?” Armin looked at Levi for a second, “We’ve come to understand that your daughter has been infected on purpose. She transmits the disease to other vampires and they infect humans. This infection is why the blood here isn’t right and created the need for the blood bank.” 

Her parents looked truly upset. Armin went on, “The fire in the sky is magic that burns the bodies of the vampires she no longer needs because they are too ill. When they get too ill, they try to feed on humans and that contradicts her goals. She can’t have them running around feasting on healthy humans and threatening to expose her. She believed she could make all the humans in this area undrinkable in order to save them.” 

Her mother’s face was gaunt, “You’re sick.” Fiona looked up at her, “I’ll be fine.” Her father shook his head, “You can’t know that.” Levi’s eyes were glowing in the low light, “She believes it. I wonder if that means she’s been promised a cure?” Fiona recoiled from Levi’s touch. The rest of the coven buzzed with anger over the Black’s actions. Armin stepped in, “I think that there is a reason you don’t have a permanent White here.” 

Fiona’s eyes widened. 

Eren smirked and so did Erwin. 

Armin was onto something. 

Levi stepped forward, “I don’t need you to talk of your own accord. I can make you.” Armin moved towards her, “I think that’s my job.” He smiled but it was void of warmth. His white was moving around her searching and probing. She was marked by a White and he needed to figure out who it was. However, there was a push back that stung Armin. Levi stepped in, “Your white isn’t going to work.” 

Armin redoubled his efforts, “It will.” 

“You’re too weak for this.” 

“I’m not weak!” Fiona shrieked and he saw it in a flash. She convulsed, her body too weak to handle the power that surged through her. Levi found it mesmerizing but knew Armin would now feel horrible about it all. Whites were so sensitive. Her mother screamed, father lurched forward but it was too late. She was dead. Her body was falling apart, the infection eating her. Levi tilted his head as the screams and crying filled the room. He wondered if this was an isolated incident or if this was going to be the beginning of something more troubling. 

He didn’t have time for this shit. 

_Fuck._

* 

“Sensitive vampire?” Erwin said the words slowly while Eren ate his ice cream cone. It was near the end of their trip and they all sat on the pier looking at the water. Armin felt horribly that it ended that way. The Whites still wanted to move out of this section but their criminal records were being held. Armin couldn’t overrule convictions since he was underage unless he proclaimed himself as the king. That was out of the question for Levi. 

“A sensitive vampire is apathetic or opposed normally to killing humans and using them for food. They normally just waste away but sometimes they get political and ughhh.” Armin giggled, “Ugh is a very refined way to describe something, Dr. Ackermann.” Levi glared, “I can’t stand sensitive vampires. I’d rather they work something out with a close human or find a damn mate.” 

Erwin hummed, “Yes, why don’t they just mate another sensitive vampire?” 

Levi glared at nothing in particular, ‘Because that would fucking make sense.” 

He turned his head, “And when they do I’ve noticed that even the idea of them feeding on each other bothers them because eventually they will need to find fresh blood.” 

Armin took some of Eren’s ice cream, “So, who won?” 

Erwin and Eren both went stiff, “Um….well, you both got the same thing.” 

Armin and Levi both rejected the thought, ‘Impossible.” 

Eren grimaced, “So, Erwin and I were just not going to tell you two and hope for the best.” They demanded to see each other’s papers. In the end, they had both written the same thing. “I suggest that you each get three and a half days.” Erwin’s suggestion was met with glares and pouts. “It’s only fair. Also, if you don’t do it I’ll spank you both.” Levi grinned. “Not you, Levi. I’ll just hug you and do other things that will make you miserable.” 

Levi pouted, hopping down from the railing on the pier. Eren and Armin were sharing his ice cream now when suddenly they heard a splash. Armin’s heart was pounding, “ERWIN!?” He looked down at Erwin in the water, his eyes burning, “LEEEEEEVIIIII!” Levi was walking leisurely down the pier towards their cars. 

* 

Erwin reached for Armin in the bed. He had been reading when Armin entered with his own books. “What did you see, baby?” Armin took a deep breath, “Tristan knew that she was infected and was getting money for her. She didn’t know who the money was coming from but apparently the tax money they were getting from the blood pack was enough incentive for the interim Whites to keep her protected. She would get injections and I think it was to make her sicker. So, that means that whatever it is we as vampires could perhaps heal from it? Or they just wanted to radicalize her more?” 

Erwin thought about it, “I think that’s a little like the pox blanket story you often hear. It’s true that blankets given to the Native American’s contained the pox virus but that’s not all. You know, they were at the same time using inoculation techniques and therefore, the viruses that were around were more virulent than the regular pox virus. The Native Americans got a stronger virus than had previously existed in the New World. It’s tragic and I feel like that’s what they were doing to her.” 

“If it’s possible to fight off, then they’d want to make her even sicker to increase the chances of a stronger virus that spreads more quickly. Wow, that’s horrible and very smart. Why were they using a vampire and not a White?” Armin looked at him, “Because vampires are able to transmit diseases to humans and receive them. Whites and Blacks cannot unless they drink from them.” Erwin thought about it, “So humans and vampires can transmit diseases sexually?” Armin nodded, “Makes sense because they’re closer than Whites and Blacks to humans.” 

“True, baby. I love you. You’re so smart.” Erwin kissed his cheek, “I mean, you’re just perfect.” Armin smirked, “What do you want?” Erwin kissed him, “To get married.” Armin kissed him back, “We’re already mated.” 

“But, I want to get married.” 

Armin looked at him, “I really want to get married, too. Those Blacks already did.” Erwin kissed him, “Let’s start planning.” 

* 

Levi groaned, “I don’t wanna be here.” Eren was putting on a tie, “It’s like, gunna be a ten minute ceremony and then cake oooh and beach volleyball.” Levi sulked more while Eren finished dressing, “Levi?” He didn’t hear a response, “LEVI?” Nothing. “Psssh okay. Looks like I’ll just have to enjoy my sexy self.” Levi snorted, “Your faux confidence fools no one.” 

“I’m confident because I’m hot.” 

“You’re dumb and nice to look at.” 

“I’M NOT DUMB!” 

“You’re not smart.” 

“I’M NOT SMART IN THE _TRADITIONAL_ SENSE!” 

“What sense is that? The fucking sense we all use is the one I am referring to.” 

“WHY ARE YOU SAYING I’M DUMB!?” 

“Eren, you didn’t know how to wash your own clothes.” 

“I _knew_ how to wash my own clothes!” 

“Throwing them in the washing machine and using bubble bath isn’t washing them.” 

“Fuckin’ bubbles clean me they can clean my clothes.” 

“You didn’t know how to change your oil.” 

“Armin did that.” 

“You didn’t know not to put metal in the microwave.” 

“Wait, you can’t put metal in the microwave?” 

“You didn’t know how to pay a bill.” 

“Armin set them up.” 

“You also didn't know how to fill your gas tank up and put the handle down so it pumped without you holding it.” 

Eren was beat red and his bottom lip quivered, ‘You’re so fucking mean!” 

Levi grunted, “Tch, brat.” 

They went to the event room where the small ceremony was to be held. Levi reached over and grabbed his hand, “Hold my hand, brat.” Eren pulled it away but Levi kept grabbing it back, “Hold my hand!” Eren tried to get away, “Nooooo!” Levi eventually grabbed him down onto his lap and spanked him a few times, “Behave, brat.” Eren laughed, “You’re so fucking mean, Dr. Ackermann!” Levi’s face flushed red and a guttural and feral screech was born in his throat, “EREN!” 

[Armin](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ed/7a/3b/ed7a3becad9c19eee74f29ebe54e58f5.jpg) entered with [Erwin](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4c/fe/52/4cfe52db4ddf010a7740584f8f621080.jpg), both in nice suits for occasion. Eren and Levi were their witnesses and best men. They exchanged vows and kisses before they all had champagne and cake. It was simple but perfect. Levi looked at Eren and wondered if they should have something. 

He drank with Erwin and danced with him. 

Armin smiled and danced with Eren. 

It was a nice day, Levi thought. 

_Yuck, I’m feeling all white inside._

He listened to Erwin prattle on about this and that. 

That’s when he decided he’d let the old man rest long enough. 

_Erwin, tomorrow begins your torment._


	21. Levi's School for Vampires

“Levi!” There was nothing but blurs of colors. “Levi!” A few people pushed by, roughly shoving him with their shoulders. “Levi!” He couldn’t hear anything as he stopped in the middle of the cobblestone alley looking up between the buildings at the pale blue sky. It was so cold despite it being spring time. He took a deep breath, “LEVI!” He heard his name but it was so distant sounding. He turned around. 

She was pushing between the crowds of people with pale white faces. It must be baking powder and mortar. Sometimes the construction workers and bakers came down this way. It was the slums so everyone came this way. Her beautiful lips were rosy and her cheeks flushed. He admired the way her hair had just the smallest strands of blonde highlights from their days out by the water. 

She reached him, “Levi!” He felt her grip him by the shoulders, “Levi!” He voice that had sounded so far away suddenly rang true. She looked him in the eyes, “Mon gros (my fat one), you have to listen to me.” He snorted, rolling his eyes, “Ma sardine (my sardine), you underestimate how loud you are. I can’t not hear you and trust me, I’ve tried.” She smiled but it was sad, “Ha, tu me manques (I miss you).” He thought that was very strange, “Well, if you miss me then let’s go home and,” he smirked, “become acquainted.” 

She stroked his face, “No, my little love. I need you to wake up.” 

“Wake up?” 

She kissed him and pulled back before pushing him away. 

He was hurt by her actions. 

“Hanji!” 

She looked terrified suddenly. He felt her fear through their bond, “Hanji!” 

She looked around, “He’s coming.” 

She turned her head and he noticed the white faces of the now still and staring bystanders. Their eyes were pitch black. She screamed, “WAKE UP!” 

He heard her scream even louder again. 

”WAKE UP!” 

_A sudden violent inhalation._

Levi shot up in his bed in the middle of the night during the first new moon since they returned from their trip. Eren was up in a second, the fear in his mate’s body pulled on their bond. “Levi!” Eren reached out to touch him and Levi’s clammy and wet skin caused him to panic more, “Levi, are you sick?” Levi couldn’t explain his fear, “I….I had a dream.” 

He didn’t want to talk about her. 

He’d thought she was alive. 

But, now, here he was and she was dead. 

Hanji was dead. 

He’d killed her. 

Eren moved closer, “Levi, lay back down. You’re okay. It must have been a very upsetting and realistic dream. I have them sometimes. Lay down.” Levi resisted Eren’s attempts to lay him back down, “Levi, please.” Levi turned to him, “No, I’m going to go to the bathroom and get something to drink.” Eren kept a hold on his arm, “No, Levi, I’ll get it.” 

Levi looked pitiful, “Eren, please….I...I don’t want to go right back to sleep.” Eren understood, “Okay, but I’ll be waiting so don’t take a long time.” He moved to lay back down while Levi uncovered his legs and swung them around and over the side. 

Levi paused. Eren waited for him to leave but instead heard a small whisper, “Is this a dream?” Eren blinked and took a deep breath, “No, Levi…..I’m sorry but it’s not.” He didn’t know why he was saying sorry but he felt like whatever Levi had been dreaming about it must have been something he had very much wanted to be true. 

Levi left to enter their kitchen and get something to drink. 

When he returned to their bedroom, Eren was texting someone. Levi wondered if Armin was still up but judging by the annoyed look on his face it was probably Jean. Levi placed his water bottle down on the bedside table and Eren put his phone down, “Was it a dream about her?” Levi was constantly surprised by Eren’s ability to understand him, “Yeah.” Eren gave him a sympathetic look, “Sometimes, I have dreams about my momma. Then I wake up and she’s not here. There’s not a trace of her anywhere.” 

Levi didn’t know what to say. He nodded and went to use the bathroom. As he was walking past the mirror he noticed how soaked his shirt was. He took it off and froze. On his shoulders, red and purple like burns, were two palms and their respective long fingers. Levi thought about the dream again before returning to Eren, “Eren, look. Do you see them or am I crazy?” 

Eren shot back up in the bed, “Those are hands!” Levi inhaled, “She told me to wake up. She said “he” was coming? Have you sensed anything?” Eren shook his head, “No! But, Armin sent a text a while ago asking if we were okay. I woke up and texted yeah but that was before you woke up.” Levi was staring and Eren could tell he was thinking. 

“Armin felt something the last time.” Levi said it matter-of-a-fact. Eren nodded as Levi moved back inside of the bed and under the covers. Eren moved closer to him, “I wonder if it has to do with him being White?” Levi reached over to card his fingers through Eren’s hair, “Eren, just shut up and kiss me.” Eren snorted, “Hey, I want you to know I love you.” Levi stared in contempt, “Kissing is all I asked for.” Eren grinned, “Yeah but you got love, too.” 

Levi pushed Eren’s face away when he leaned in to kiss him, “Yuck, I’m not feeling it now.” 

Eren huffed, “Fuck no, I’m feelin’ it!” He moved to roll Levi on his back, pinning his arms down and began kissing him. Levi resisted and tried to break free but Eren wasn’t letting him buck him this time. His more dominant traits came out in full force, a growl letting itself loose from deep in his chest. He moved his attention to Levi’s neck and over his sensitive scent gland. Levi didn’t want to admit how happy he was Eren was doing this nor how hot he made him like this. 

Instead, he settled in and enjoyed the affections of his mate that loved him and told him often. 

* 

* 

* 

* 

Armin and Eren both were working in the History department’s library and archive when an assistant approached them, “You have to come with us.” Armin knew the assistant by face only and noted that Eren was currently glaring because he didn’t really even like people nor did he like having to go somewhere he didn’t know about. 

“Eren, it’s okay. Where are we following you to?” The assistant said to the Commander’s Lounge and both looked at each other confused. 

The Commander’s Lounge was really like an Eagle’s Nest. It was the top floor of the building and was the only place that you could walk outside and look around the building. Only prospective students were allowed a tour up there due to safety concerns and the Dean was the only one with a key. 

Inside of the Lounge were two separate spaces with a hallway connecting them. Each space had a kitchen, couches, and tables with chairs. Bathrooms were in the hallway and had been remodeled. It was very chic and felt like a 1940s vintage throwback. Armin noted that many of the faculty were inside. He heard his mate’s voice. “Is he here?” 

Erwin turned around and smiled ear from ear, “Armin, you’re here! They’re throwing us a wedding shower!” Everyone laughed, smiled, and greeted them. Eren saw Levi in the corner, drinking a glass of champagne. He found him as everyone all set up chairs for the couple. When they placed four chairs, Eren and Levi tensed. 

Dr. Rico, head of the Sociology and Gender Studies, turned to Levi and popped his arm, “You too, Dr. Evil.” Levi blinked and Eren became immediately awkward, “Wait, us? Me and Levi? Noooo, I’d rather not do this.” His protest was mumbled and easily overlooked as Rico had her TAs push them towards the chairs. 

Levi sat down next to Erwin and Armin and Eren sat on the ends. It was mostly their friends anyway. Gifts were brought before them as Erwin basked in the glow of all of his followers, errr friends. Armin enjoyed the stories of Erwin’s previous gifts and parties he threw for others in the departments. Apparently, his husband and mate was resourceful and never let anything prevent him from achieving his goal. 

A teacher gave a story, “I want you to open my gift because not even during a tornado did Erwin give up on my party.” Erwin opened the box and pulled out a brand new stand mixer with all sorts of cupcake tools and “RUSSIAN PIPING TIPS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THIS IS THE NEW SET!” Erwin was ecstatic as Armin giggled, “Oh goodness, he has been watching youtube reviews about these for weeks.” 

The teacher spoke again, “He made cupcakes, decorated them, and arranged them in an elaborate display all during 45 mph winds and hail after staking tents down for my future rehearsal dinner.” Gifts came forward in piles as Armin was even given a few personal ones. 

He opened one in particular, “Oh my God, how did any of you know?” He pulled out a sewing machine and materials, “HOW DID YOU KNOW?!” Erwin was stumped, “That’s something I only knew a little about. I...how did you know?” The teachers all looked around nervously, “Who got you the gift?” Armin looked for a card but didn’t find one, “I don’t have a card?” None of the teachers stepped forward and they kept going through the presents. 

Eren and Levi were happy that they seemed to have been forgotten. However, Rico shoved boxes forward for them, “Now, it’s your turn.” The room’s atmosphere shifted notably. Eren frowned and tried to remain positive but Levi seemed to cringe with the attention. He opened the first gift and prepared himself for whatever ill bought gift would be inside but, “Oh, this is bleach….” He pulled out the green multicolored bottle and Eren made a very confused face, “Um, that’s not any bleach I’m familiar with.” 

Erwin smiled, “It’s from Japan.” 

Armin nodded, “That’s interesting.” 

Eren opened another box, “Kabi Killer? What is this? Does this kill crabs?” Someone giggled, “It kills mold.” Eren felt like his hand was suddenly lighter. Levi had snatched the bottle from his hand and now was inspecting it, opening it, and wafting it’s oder towards him, “This is really Kabi.” 

He opened more boxes, “What is this?” A girl spoke, she was fairly knew and didn’t know to fear him, “It’s a shark mop. It steams. I love it and it really cleans the grout in showers well. That’s what the Magic Clean is for, too. I like to use both together.” 

He stared at the mop’s features on the box before looking up, “Why would you have grout? I don’t think grout should be in showers.” A few people laughed and Levi looked perplexed. 

A man from the Literature department nodded, “I told my wife that if she thought I was ever gunna tile another backsplash after the exploding spaghetti incident she had another thing coming. I see no point in it. If it gets brown, it get’s brown. I’m not going to have a damn grout tooth brush. A tooth brush DEVOTED to grout!” Levi looked like he was hearing heresy. 

He turned to Eren, “These people are disgusting.” Eren started to cackle, “You look so fucking offended!” Eren grabbed a gift and opened it, “What is this?” It was a few books, a tablet, and a strange paper career test, “Is this a career test?” 

Erwin smiled, “Yeah, I know you’re going to get your EMT certification in another semester or two but maybe you want to get a bachelor's degree in something so here are books about all sorts of things and the tablet has audio books along with a 500 dollar gift card for amazon kindle.” 

Eren smiled, “Thanks, Erwin.” Levi snorted, “Can you read?” Armin snickered, “Only the books with the gold edges.” Levi actually laughed causing everyone in the room to go silent. It was completely frightening and a few more gifts were pushed his way. “This is…..discontinued oxy clean.” He looked amazed as he opened more and more boxes of nothing but cleaning supplies he’d spent hours searching for. 

When it was over, Eren thought his husband had broken, “Should we thank people?” He whispered under his breath as Levi looked around at their gifts. Levi shrugged, “I dunno. I guess….maybe...fuck I hate people.” Eren nodded, “So, should we say like that we appreciate them or do we have to-” 

“Those fucking Whites.” 

Armin and Erwin already were shaking hands and laughing while they easily chatted with everyone. Armin was definitely more shy than Erwin but he was able to politely thank everyone with care and remember exactly who gave them what. He was taking down addresses for cards. Levi’s eyes narrowed, “I bet if we timed it right we could get these gifts on the elevator and run down the stairs to meet it at the bottom and avoid everyone.” 

Before they could do anything one more gift was left, though. Levi opened it, “This is amazing.” It was some sort of box full of a powdered substance. Levi was clearly touched and having a moment over it. Eren couldn’t even pronounce the name. Levi stood up and shook hands and thanked many of teachers. Half looked like they were afraid they were going to be beat and not thanked and the others looked like they might pass out from fear and awe. 

When it was over, Erwin and Armin started packing their things up with Eren and Levi’s. Erwin asked them to come over for dinner as they took everything to their cars and then home. 

* 

* 

* 

* 

Erwin heard the door open, “It’s my prince of darkness!” He went to Levi while wearing his _Kiss the Chef_ apron he’d been given on his third tour when he took over barrack cooking. Levi blushed as he was assaulted with affection. Eren had noticed Levi was actually more touched than he’d let on. It really had shocked him that people had gotten him things that were really important to him. 

Levi moved his arm around Erwin’s back and held him close, “Shut up, old man.” Erwin smiled ear to ear with Levi pressed against him, “SO you LIKED the party?!” Armin yelled for them to come sit down while Eren took took off his shoes and their coats. 

The dinner was nice with a few jabs here and there from Armin and Levi. Lev slept happily in Levi’s lap while Eren pouted that he didn’t want him to hold him. There was knock at the door, “Oh,” Armin stood up, “I wonder who that is?” Erwin looked giddy, “It’s Mike! I invited him over for coffee since he just got back in town.” 

Levi looked annoyed. 

Mike was let in and Lev woke up. He hissed and Levi gave him scratches behind the ears, “Hmm good boy.” 

Mike was smiling ear to ear when he handed Eren a card and Erwin a card. He sat down, “I’m sorry I missed the party. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to get anything on the list so please accept these gift cards instead.” Erwin’s face betrayed nothing but the way his hand twitched told Levi he didn’t want Mike to continue. 

But, Levi really wanted him to, “Lists?” 

Mike grinned, “Erwin said you were particular so he sent us all a list of things you like.” Levi flushed red, “Hmphf, so that explains the gifts.” Eren noted the tension in the room as Mike tried to change the subject, “Is that a cat?” Erwin sputtered, “Yes! That’s my Lev!” Mike’s face was pink, “Awww can I pet the little guy?” Levi’s eyes narrowed, “No.” Lev hissed and Armin gave a very disapproving look, “Levi!” Levi sulked, “Mike, you know cats are for Blacks only.” Mike shrugged, “I had a tabby named Gizmo and he liked Whites a whole lot.” 

Armin and Erwin exchanged glances, “Do cats really prefer Blacks over Whites?” Levi groaned, “Fuck, yes and I guess tomorrow starts our classes. We’ll meet in my house, downstairs.” Armin and Eren were nervous, “What do we need?” Levi blinked, “You need supplies!” The way he said it made them not want to question further. Erwin leaned back, “Have fun, baby.” Levi stood up, “You’re to be there as well, Smith.” Erwin tried to protest. Levi’s glare pinned him down. 

Erwin pouted, “I don’t see what the point is. Armin can just fill me in.” Levi raised an eyebrow, “How utterly lazy. I’m surprised he hasn’t filed for an unmatting.” Everyone looked at him surprised. Mike nearly choked, “I haven’t even heard of one of those in my lifetime.” Eren looked like he feared for his matted life, “WAIT!? ISN’T THIS PERMANENT?!” 

Levi smirked, “Find this out and more at your first Vamp class tomorrow in room 18 at 18:00 hours. Mike, I’ll expect you to be there, too. You’re the resident White and I get tired of explaining stupid things.” Mike chuckled, “Whatever, man.” 

Mike and Erwin broke off discussing all sorts of military changes in the current war while Eren watched Armin clean dishes while talking to him. 

Levi and Lev walked through the house as Levi couldn’t shake his dream and lingering sadness. He thought of her. The way her hair had looked, her smell, the feel of her fingertips as she touched his face, and her lips. He wished he could kiss her again. 

A brief feeling of breath moved across his neck. 

Her whispered voice, _Levi._

Levi turned and saw Lev staring with a straight tail at something by the window. He approached and noted the greyish dirt by the window. Lev hissed and Levi clicked his tongue behind his lips, “I agree. How long has it been down here?” Lev growled a bit, head butting Levi’s calf before he crouched down, “An estimate would be nice.” Lev’s paw moved forward and in very quick, concise scratches he made ticks in the dirt. 

Levi read 14 scratches. 

He pet Lev as he moved between his legs, “Two weeks, huh? That’s interesting. I’m sure you’re not happy with whatever is coming through this opening.” 

Levi went to touch the frame of the window. A small lightning storm began and Levi frowned, “Annoying is not even a strong enough word.” He thought about taking the window out of the wall and having it sealed but it wasn’t his house. One of them needed to make the choice. He could just tell Erwin but, 

_Where would the fun be in that?_

He smiled wickedly, “Thank you for the inspiration.” 

He returned upstairs and kissed Eren goodnight. Eren looked surprised, “Are you leaving?” Levi nodded and proceeded to walk towards the front of the house. “Levi?! Leave my kitty!” Erwin looked scared when Levi looked at him. He had forgotten he was holding Lev, “Maybe he wants to come home with me to a clean house?” 

Lev meowed and Mike grinned, “Come on, Erwin. It sounds like it does.” Erwin frowned, “You have to take good care of him!” Armin smirked as Erwin gave out an extremely particular and detailed schedule for his kitten that made Eren’s head hurt and amazed Levi, “Erwin, it’s a cat. It does what it wants and doesn’t follow a schedule.” 

Erwin looked flabbergasted, “KITTENS ARE CHILDREN AND CHILDREN NEED STRUCTURE! Just because others don’t expect things from their kittens doesn’t mean I have to stoop to their level.” 

After he left, Eren looked at Armin. He made sure Erwin had returned to his conversation before asking, “Why were you smirking?” Armin wiped his hands with a towel before walking closer to lean over the counter, “Because, I thought his reaction was funny.” Eren knew there was always more, “Why?” Armin shrugged, “I almost told him it was practice for when we have kids. I’m sure they’ll want to hang out with their cool uncle Eren.” 

Eren had taken a sip of his coffee. It was now spat out and all over the counter, “Are you two actually thinking about that?” Armin smiled, “Yeah. I mean, Eren, it can happen anytime because we have two heats a year that are for pregnancy. It’s best to be prepared. We just keep talking about it and if it happens then, you know, we’re not surprised.” Eren’s stomach was in knots, ‘I’m not really into that right now. I just want to have fun and, you know, be evil.” Armin snorted, “Okay, plenty of time for that.” Eren smiled, “I can’t believe you’re so content with being boring.” 

* 

* 

* 

* 

Lesson 1 

Armin sat in his desk laying out his notebooks, pens and pencils, and markers. He made sure the space was tidy and clean and clearly marked the paper with a date and made a place for the topic. Armin’s energy had been lacking lately and his blood supply wasn’t as filling anymore. Feeding from Erwin was good but it lacked something. He didn’t know what to do in order to build himself back up or even grow. 

Eren wasn’t his problem anymore and Erwin was honestly very happy. He got good sleep, he was calmer, and he lived a better life than he had as a bachelor. Armin was really glad but he was also very frustrated at it and felt guilty for that. Eren came downstairs sweaty from working out, “I’m so tired and so fucking hungry.” 

“Have you seen Erwin?” Eren shrugged, “Nope.” Lev appeared and jumped into Armin’s lap, “I’ve missed you!” Lev meowed at Eren for him to pet him. Eren snorted, “I got home and Levi was in the bed with Lev on his stomach watching SAW.” Armin giggled, “Well, my hubby sat and pouted all night after Mike left. They drank a lot after y’all left and he was really upset last night. He cried out and freaked out a lot.” 

Amrin had secretly enjoyed bringing Erwin back out of the darkness. 

Eren raised an eyebrow, “That’s weird. When I drink I black out. No dreams.” Armin nodded, “Me too.” Erwin appeared looking off of his normal dashing game, “Baby.” He kissed Armin and sat down, “Can I borrow a pencil?” Armin narrowed his eyes, “Um, no. You should have been prepared.” 

Erwin looked surprised, “I’m going to spank you.” Armin smirked, “Sir, you can’t expect me to just reward someone who is unprepared.” Erwin frowned, “I was really tired today and forgot we had to do this.” Amrin stroked his face, “Sorry you slept so poorly.” Erwin smiled weakly, “But, now I have my baby.” Eren stuck his tongue out, “Yuck.” 

When Levi appeared with Mike he seemed particularly interested in Erwin, “What’s wrong with you, old man? You didn’t get enough sleep or something?” Erwin grimaced, “Shut up.” Levi pushed silently, a dark aura forming in the corners of the room as his eyes became blacker and blacker, “Why? Did I strike a nerve?” Erwin had become paranoid in his office that someone was outside of his window. It was impossible since his office was on the 20th floor but still. 

He’d noticed out of the corner of his eye that something was there but whenever he tried to focus on it, it disappeared. By the end of his office hours the insistent tapping at the window had put him on edge. It grew louder and louder till he couldn’t take it anymore and went to the door. It was stuck. Suddenly he heard glass breaking. His body felt something trying to come into the room. The door opened and he toppled out onto the stone floor. 

He felt like a fish out of water, sputtering and clawing at the floor for traction to get up. 

He made a few yelps punctuated by his ragged breath. 

Then he heard chuckling. 

Levi was returning to his room, holding books that nearly reached up to his chin, “Commander, you’re not so formidable on your stomach like that. What are you doing? Trying out for the synchronized swimming team? You realize you have to be in water to make the formations properly.” Erwin sat up and looked behind him, “Where have you been?!” Levi looked unamused at his tone, “None of your fucking business.” 

He unlocked his office and entered. 

Erwin’s ego was bruised. 

He left and chopped it up to bad nightmares. 

Now, he was in class where he was supposed to learn about shit he could just read about. Levi had a dry erase board that Eren had no idea where it came from. Mike seemed happy to be there and was eating a subway sandwich. Levi didn’t appreciate the chewing, “Did you bring enough for the class, Mr. Zacharius?” Mike snorted, “Naw, man. It was an impulse buy.” 

Levi stared. He then noted a few aspects of his body language, “Are you high?” 

Mike started to laugh, “Yeah.” 

Levi wanted to kill him. His black became hyper charged. Armin swallowed, using his white to mediate the tensions. Armin appealed to Mike, surprised at the way his connection with him buzzed as he pulled what he only imagined was his White ran, “Mike, you should probably chew with your mouth closed.” Levi seethed before writing the topic on the board. 

**Types of Vampires**

Erwin groaned, “We already _know_ this! Can’t we take a formative assessment, then review what we all know and don’t know? It’s a best practice for a reason, Levi.” Levi glared at everyone in the room until they all settled down and stopped whining. He made a mark on the board: History of Vampires Part 1: Types of Vampires. 

Armin made notes as Levi wrote on the board. Levi stopped and turned around, “How many types of vampires are there?” Eren’s hand shot up. Levi groaned and called on him, “Ass kisser?” Eren smiled, “Three!” Levi blinked, “No.” 

Armin snickered while Erwin gawked, “White, Black, and regular!” Levi didn't show any emotion, “There are rare elemental vampires, sympathetic vampires, variant vampires, canabile vampires like weiß and schwarz fressers, and dampirs. We have around 10 official types but I would say there are definitely 20 distinct types of vampires within the species. Now, why?” 

Erwin hummed, “Sex with humans?” Levi shrugged, “Makes sense for dampirs. But, does it for the rest?” Armon shook his head no, “What about magic?” Levi nodded, “It plays a huge role but that's not the whole answer.” Eren wanted to please Levi badly, “Radiation from atom bombs?” 

Levi gave him an annoyed look, “Yes, Because we've had atom bombs since 0 bce.” Eren smiled before realizing he was actually sarcastic. “The answer is, we don't really know. I'm the oldest black vampire in the world. I'm the oldest vampire from my time period and the fifth oldest in the world. I don't even know. I don't know because the world is simply too vast and I was struggling to survive.” 

Levi drew a line, “When does our history begin?” Eren shrugged, “I dunno…...500,000 years ago.” Levi scowled, “Humans are not even that old.” Erwin looked contemplative, “10,000?” Levi nodded, “Close. It’s roughly 6,000. We actually count 7,000 total. My people are the only people consistently able to account for humans and the 10 known vampires among their numbers. The other 1000 years are distant memories of the other 4 vampires like I and they say they were the first of their kind.” 

Armin perked up, “They say they were the first?” Levi wrote four names on the board and then his own, “I know that I am not the first. My mother was and she made other women. I watched them carry on our species and I know that the were scattered like my people all over the world. A great many Blacks are Jewish. It’s just how it is because of where my mother settled. Whites are mostly Nordic/ Though, there was a great collection in all cold countries including the natives of North America in what is now Canada and in both Russia and Asia in the mountains.” 

“These vampires are…..not Black and not White.” 

Armin was taking notes, “So they are normal?” Levi stared at the board, “No. They’re rare and elemental. Mizuchi is a water vampire and lives in Japan. Beiwe lives in the Arctic but she often comes to Finland and Canada. She is a fire vampire, though it doesn’t really manifest itself like fire in the traditional sense. Kishar is nature and she lives in South America now. Ara Tuitio lives in Oceana and he stirs shit up in the Gulf every summer when he visits Kishar. It’s their thing. He’s a wind vampire. There is another fire vampire named Neto but he’s not as old as Beiwe so he’s not really part of the 5. He’s number 6 oldest in the world.” 

Levi paused next to his name and then placed a check mark but it, “But, I like him so he’s on here. He’s only a few years younger than me, honestly.” 

They were all a little overwhelmed. 

He turned back to the line, “So Year 0 is basically year 4000 BCE. We’ll go backwards to 0 and then be in the common era. This is class one of four on this topic. First, I want you to find a vampire type from the book and do a report.” 

Armin smiled and opened his book. Erwin did so too. Eren, however, “What book?” He looked around and then- 

_Slam_

_SMACK_

Levi had hit him with the book, “This one. You all have twenty minutes. Then you present your report. This class is three hours long so don’t waste time and don’t talk. No helping is allowed. Sink or swim, maggots.” 

***** 

Armin’s report received top marks. Erwin’s as well. But, Eren’s lacked a certain quality and earned him only half marks. “Kid, I need you to learn how to just….put some umpf into your writing.” Eren frowned, “I don’t understand what that means. I write the way they taught me to write in school.” Armin looked over at him, “Well, to be honest, I don’t write like they taught me and I just wanted you to pass so I tutored you to do everything that was on their rubric.” 

Armin felt guilty but he was actually selfishly happy for the opportunity to lift him with his white. Levi watched as Armin nearly smothered his mate. He smirked to himself thinking of the implications. Levi assigned homework for them and they all groaned except for Armin. He seemed most interested in the special books they’d had to order. 

************************************** 

That same night, Erwin laid down hesitantly, “I’m not...comfortable.” Armin turned over to look at him, “What do you mean?” Erwin couldn’t really put it into words. Lev jumped up, purring loudly as he laid on Erwin’s chest to be petted. Armin hummed, “Well, I’m right here if you need me. I love you and I won’t let the boogie man get you.” He smiled at Erwin before rolling over. 

Erwin had found his smile to be cold and almost fake. 

He closed his eyes because there was no way that Armin was either of those things. 

******** 

He heard the TV on and figured that it was early in the morning and Armin couldn’t sleep. Sometimes, Armin would watch the news. He had a crush on Anderson Cooper and loved his non-stop flow of international information. He heard some of the dialogue and gathered it was a movie or something. 

He rolled over and opened his eyes for a little. 

These children were speaking to one another but each were reflecting on when they were visited by someone. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. 

When he opened them again, the children were moving ceiling tiles back in order to descend into a building. There was this low chanting that was barely audible to him. One of the girls spoke in an oddly clear and near voice: 

_We come to find those we marked. We come to just get them to look at us. We want that look. It’s what we need from them. They slowly come to realize that their time is near._

He watched her find a woman at a cubical. She tensed in her desk and gripped her chair as the girl pulled on her arm and tried to wrench her around in order to make her look at her. Finally, after a few torturous moments of the woman squeezing her eyes shut and trying to ignore the girl, she opened her eyes and looked at her. The girl left and the woman broke down, sobbing at her work place. 

He felt disturbed and wondered why Armin was watching something so un-White. 

He went back to sleep and tossed and turned. 

When he woke again he felt like Armin was gone. 

He heard some new voice on the program, “I saw that she had a rosary. She said it was a wiccan rosary but there were sixes on it where there should be sevens.” 

He opened his eyes to see a metal ornate Catholic rosary that wasn’t bigger than the young woman’s palm. There was a patina on the edges in a green tint. In the center was a red bead or stone and around it were raised metal sixes to read 666. He almost laughed because it was a bit cheesy but there was a strange pit in the bottom of his stomach. 

He looked over and saw that their blinds were open on their window. It upset him and he didn’t like to talk about it. Windows had plagued his dreams lately and he just wasn’t a fan in general. Why the blinds would be open was beyond him. He kept them closed with the curtains covering them in their bedroom. He sat up and felt something rough and sharp on his thigh. 

It was a long wooden box made of grey wood. It had metal details, a domed top, and a lock. He couldn’t open it. He suddenly heard Armin’s voice, “Put it down by the side of the bed, Erwin.” Armin was in the doorway, obscured by shadows. He wore an oversized white shity of Erwin’s that nearly touched his knees. His face was made of black shadow, the outline of part of his jaw less black, his hair eerily catching the blue and white rays of light from the TV. 

“Armin? Why is this here and what’s in it?” 

Armin spoke slowly, emotionless, “Put the box down by the side of the bed.” 

Erwin frowned. 

“Don’t open it, Erwin.” 

He turned around in the doorway and Erwin opened his mouth, “Armin?” Armin left and Erwin looked around, confused. He set the box on the floor near the bed like he was told to. He was still leaned over the edge, fingers still touching the coarse wood. Then, suddenly, something pulled the box under the bed. 

He sat back up. 

Had he really seen that? 

He laid back down, trying to calm himself and wait for Armin. However, the open blinds continued to unnerve him. He decided to close them in order to restore some semblance of peace. 

When he stood up, he made sure to force the incident with the box out of his mind and moved over to the widow. The wooden stick that allows for the blinds to be turned was broken at the top and turning it was nearly impossible. He stood in front of the window, stomach exposed to the glass, and struggled. 

He noted everything that was wrong with the glass. 

It was black, solid black, with a reflection of a ring light in the middle but that was impossible. He was standing there and there was no ring light in the room. There wasn’t even one in Armin’s portion of the bathroom where all manner of things existed. 

He got it closed and stepped back to the close the curtains. He hands almost grasped the fabric. 

Suddenly, it was ripped up the wall to the ceiling and vanished. 

He was terrified. 

Then, he was in the air and being thrown into the corner of the room. 

He scrambled on the floor to get up and run out of the room. 

When he did he ran into more darkness and then another window. 

His white energy was in survival mode. 

He noted the glowing symbols around the window and smell the grave dirt. How he even knew what grave dirt smelled like was a mystery to him but this new life was proving to be full of untapped knowledge. He noted the hot flare up when he attempted to touch it. The shadows moved in on him. He had to stop what was happening but how? It felt like the window was the cause. 

He heard strange, inhuman groaning and coughing. 

The tapping from that morning was back and louder than before. 

His house was alive with knocks in the walls. 

Erwin’s eyes fixated on the window. 

The window was formidable and mocked him with it incantations. 

He knew no magic. 

He resorted to the actions of a desperate man. 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

Armin found him in the morning, laying on the floor by a gaping hole in their wall downstairs. He was aghast at the fact that anything could have come inside from out on the street and that he’d somehow not noticed while he was sleeping. He wondered why he’d slept through his mate being this upset. 

Eren came over after Armin had put him in bed and used his white energy to replenish him. He got out one of their last blood packs and gave it to him. Eren asked if they were remodeling and if so, why did they start at night. Armin didn’t have an answer and Levi’s absence under such strange circumstances made him curious. 

Armin found Levi outside of the house directing Reiner and other enslaved vampires in fixing his house. “I see you can’t train your Erwin very well.” Levi sounded smug. Armin frowned, “My Erwin is just fine. Obviously, there is more at hand here.” Levi shrugged, ‘He must hated that window.” He turned to Armin, “Maybe you’ll be next for him to hate?” 

Armin’s white boiled, “Watch it, black. I’ll come for you.” 

Armin turned to leave when Levi called over his shoulder, “Perhaps, for extra credit,” that had Armin’s ears perking up, “you could try and find the root of this incident.” 

Reiner appeared again, “Hey, Armin!” 

He cut the tension immediately with his big smile and glistening muscles. He was ripped and Armin couldn’t help but stare, “Hey, Reiner. Would you like to come in after he releases you from servitude and get a nice meal? Eren will want to play some video games and I’m interested in just how your life is going.” 

Levi listened to Reiner excitedly accept and talk. He was a little jealous of Armin’s ability to be liked. Oh well, he had a mate. It didn’t matter who liked him as long as Eren did. 

When they went back inside Levi handed them a syllabus and Eren an itinerary. Eren knew what it was and kept it to himself. Levi had been planning this trip for years and wanted everything to be perfect. He’d also told Eren that if Erwin found out where they were going he’d find a way to come. 

Eren had been a little protective of Erwin, “Not since we’re married? I don’t think he’d come now that we’re all mated.” Levi had turned to him to deadpan, “He thinks he owns me.” Levi paused, “He came to China and hired a private detective to track me down when I was doing research. It was ridiculous.” 

Levi thought about how handsome Erwin had looked in his traditional straw hat, white tshirt, and fatigue pants. He’d been covered in dirt and twigs, “I helped some farmers for a place to stay and a hot meal. They really put me to work.” 

Erwin was so easy to torture. 

Eren pressed against him, “She’s coming tonight.” 

Levi smiled softly, “I like when she comes on Shabbat.” 

Eren kissed him, “I volunteered us to be chaperons for a sleepover at the temple next week.” 

Levi was emotionless. 

Then, Eren felt his hand spanking him, “NEVER SIGN US UP! THOSE WOMEN ARE MEAN TO ME!” Eren looked shocked, “What?! They’re so nice!” Levi pouted, “They’re not.” Eren pushed him away, “Don’t be so weak.” He knew that would spur Levi on, “More homework for you: write a short paper on Jewish vampire woman.” Eren fell on the floor dramatically, “NO! PLEASE! I DON’T WANNA DO ANY MORE HOMEWORK!” 

The cries were never ending till Armin stuck food in his mouth, “Lunchtime, Eren.”


	22. The Rise of the Reds

Erwin pulled Armin back to lay on his chest as he pumped quickly into him. They were panting in the hot room as the sunlight filtered in. Armin’s mouth was open, sounds falling out and toppling down their sweaty skin. Erwin kissed his neck, “Fuck.” He came hard, filling and spilling inside of Armin who gasped in relief. 

Erwin’s nightmares had remained. Armin had found him, bruises all over his skin, standing in certain rooms of the house looking into the abyss night after night. Armin would wake him, console him, and then take him back to bed. Armin’s need for fresh blood was consuming and Erwin started slipping off to the temple to get them some. Mike stopped by with his own offering to the royal couple. 

If Armin was being honest, he’d have to admit that something else was afoot here in his home. There was a presence in their lives that overshadowed everything. 

Erwin wasn’t sleeping well and his mood varied through the day. He often turned to Armin to comfort him, feed from him, and fuck him in order to fall asleep easier. Armin felt guilty for liking it so much. However, this had to end. 

He decided to investigate in his own way. 

Armin turned to the window downstairs that no longer existed. He noted that the entire wall was perfectly finished. There was no hope of finding information there. So, he called Reiner, “Hey, where did the stuff from my house get dumped? Like, it went somewhere, right?” 

Reiner seemed to hesitate before answering, “It went to the right place. Don’t worry. Hey, have you heaaaaaaaa-” Armin jerked, pulling the phone away from his ear. He was worried, ‘Reiner?! Reiner?! Are you okay?” There was a rustle and then, “White, he’s fine.” Armin frowned, “What happened?” Levi’s black seeped through the phone somehow, “He was going to ask about Mikasa and I’ve spelled him so he can’t. It’s for his own good. Any contact is cause for execution.” 

He could feel Levi smile as he said the word. 

Armin seized the opportunity to ask Levi where everything had been taken but he said he had no idea. Levi was amused at Armin’s attempt to finally put things together. He thought it had taken him long enough. 

Armin called all the companies in town and then in the neighboring cities. He found out that his debris was probably in a town over an hour away. He got in his car and drove to the landfill. 

* 

* 

* 

“Are you sure you want to go diggin’ in there? You’re dressed all….frilly and stuff.” Armin smiled at the aging man behind the desk. He gave a tilt of his head to the side and a sweet cherub like giggle escaped his mouth, “Sir, I’m looking for something very special among the trash taken from my house. It’s very important.” He filled the room with encouraging emotions to help persuade him. 

The man was hard to convince, “I don’t know. Is it some sort of nick nack?” Armin kept smiling but his fangs were there on the edge. “Sir, it was a family heirloom and very small. It may have been knocked off by my husband and with all the commotion I truly don’t believe he would have heard it. I’d love to find it and not have him feel guilty because he’s just so sensitive and sweet to me about things like that.” 

The man seemed to perk up, “Oh, you’re trying to save your husband from embarrassment. You’re a very good wife. I’ll show you out, Mrs?” Armin deadpanned, “Smith.” The man seemed to accept all of his white after thinking he was a woman so what did it even matter to Armin? He fed himself well on their way to the dumpsite with sweet stories about his husband and their hope of a child one day. 

He brought him to the spot and when Armin asked him to leave he refused, “Ma’am, I have to stay. It’s the law.” 

Armin’s eyes narrowed but he kept his tone and smile the same, “Okay then.” He snapped his fingers and the man froze in time.” Armin’s smile dropped. He rolled his eyes as he returned to the pile of wood and brick and other materials. Armin’s hands burned as he touched some of the wood. He even smelled something he knew was grave dirt but had no idea how that even had a smell. 

He couldn’t carry this wood. 

He’d need a vessel. 

Armin squared off with the man and decided to try and push his will. He needed to see how he could manipulate people to do his bidding as Levi did. He recalled what he’d read and gave it his best. 

* 

* 

* 

Thomas was drinking coffee and enjoying his morning when the doorbell rang. Jean appeared, looking sheepish, “Um, hello?” Thomas walked forward. He knew that he was Marco’s marked and that meant he needed to keep an eye on him. Jean seemed out of place but curious, “Hello, um hey, so….do you work here?” 

Thomas gave a kind smile to Jean, “Yes, I run the bookstore. What can I help you with?” Jean was staring at the titles, “Soooo, you get asked a lot of weird shit, right?” Thomas gave a short laugh, “Of course. But, no question is too weird or bad.” Jean pulled at his sweater, “So, what would you suggest that someone read if they think their….” he started to mumble and blush, “sexy beautiful golden freckled god like boyfriend was a…” 

Thomas did start to worry a little. He knew that Marco hadn’t told Jean he was a vampire. Whatever was going to fall out of Jean’s mouth was going to be potentially complicating and frustrating. Jean looked lost, “I think my boyfriend is a satanist.” 

Thomas let out the breath he was holding, “Marco? Well, I don’t think he is but can you tell me how you’ve come to this realization?” Jean was led to a small couch where Thomas took up residence in his chair. 

Jean’s story was interesting. 

Marco had candles of all sorts of colors delivered regularly. He often painted mirrors black. He had pentagrams, herbs, and sometimes smoke appeared when there was nothing burning. He was secretive and met up with others for meetings he was not allowed to attend. 

There were strange things happening in their apartment and then there was the most upsetting thing. 

“What?” 

Jean looked very uncomfortable, “He has blood. He had packets and bottles of blood. I think he’s bought them but what...what if….what if he’s killed someone for it?” 

Thomas assured him that there was no murder afoot and that it didn’t really sound like he was practicing Satanism but gave him a few books on it. Jean asked if he could read there and ask questions. Thomas showed him a nook and gave him some coffee, “Take your time, Jean. I’ll tell Marco you’re here so that when he gets off his shift he can stop by. Unless you don’t want me to?” Jean looked conflicted, ‘Um, no, just let me know when he’s on his way, please.” 

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again and he saw an old weathered man. He looked strange, his skin waxy and iridescent. Thomas put it together quickly but he second guessed himself, “Armin?” Armin appeared, “Thomas, I need you to help me figure out what’s with this wood.” 

Thomas held up a finger for silence. He took them to another private room and then turned to Armin, “You should have him finish laying the wood out. Then, you should kindly kill him in the adjacent room.” Armin sputtered, “Why should I?” Thomas looked at the man, “Because you’ve turned him too far for him to return to normal. He’s on the edge of dying right now. The key is to only exert a small amount of turning. It’s hard and takes practice. Your strength and royal linage is why he’s alive. He is desperately trying to please you. Now, go and I will inspect this.” 

Thomas heard the door close as Armin went to kill his servant. 

When Armin returned, Thomas had a very serious look on his face, “Where did you get this?” Armin paused, “My home. It’s been removed.” Thomas sighed in relief, “These marks are dangerous to Blacks and Whites. This is old magic and difficult to do. Someone was using that window or doorway as an opening to enter your house.” 

Armin felt suddenly scared, “WHO?” Thomas sat down, “Well, it’s a bit out of my field but this reeks of necromancy. I’d say someone who has access to old knowledge and someone who is no friend to Blacks. There are marks for Whites but you could easily have overcome them and survived them. But, a Black would have been seriously wounded if not careful.” 

Armin looked at the wood while Thomas drew the marks out one by one. He kept thinking about things, “Who would use this and what motives would they have against Whites and Blacks?” Thomas’ hand stilled, “Well, sometimes….Weissfressers and Schwarzfresserss start out as vampires that were slighted by Whites and Blacks. However, this line of magic is particularly elusive to me. It almost suggests a variant type of vampire is behind it. Please leave this with me to dispose of. I’d be most upset if this hurt the Prince.” 

Armin looked at Thomas, “Why do you like him?” 

Thomas didn’t answer. 

“You call him prince because he hates to be called king. Why do you do him the kindness? He is so cold, cruel, and condescending.” 

Thomas looked at him, “The Prince is not those things inherently. He is emotionless on the outside but he feels deeply about everything. He cares for your husband in such a way that makes all who know him long for even a second of that type of affection. He is just and kind. He cares about women and often allows them to handle their own matters with respect and dignity. He settles legal disputes often with ease but not because he isn’t invested, but because he is completely invested in the matter when it is before him.” 

Thomas went on about the accolades of Levi before collecting himself, “Prince Levi loves his mate and I have seen more playfulness in these last months since he has known Eren than in the almost 100 years I’ve known him. Do you know that he cares for you, too? I saw what happened at the ocean. My talent as a Seer aids me in all I do as it will Eren.” 

Armin didn’t react but his white tried to ease the tension in the room. Thomas maintained eye contact, “Do you know that it’s customary for a Black to kill the first White that enters their territory? We’ve been Black for so long. He turned this into a capital and we are the best off kingdom in all of Blackdom and Whitedom. He raised the spirits of the vampires here and we are prospering with business, blood banks, and protection. You are a royal, too. It is unheard of Whites and Blacks ruling in the same territory since Blacks are always of a higher ranking.” 

Armin did not know this. Thomas seemed to sense it, “It might do you good to speak with the Prince one on one. He clearly likes you or you’d be dead. Erwin was never going to just be handed off to someone and Eren has him completely wrapped around his finger, securing you as well. You are in the position you’re in out of the kindness of your princely host.” 

Thomas took the wood away and Armin felt as if he’d been ripped a new asshole. 

By the time he was able to greet Thomas in the library again, he asked for any books on the types of vampires, their variants, and anything else that might help him learn who could be behind this. Thomas happily provided him with the books and some cookies he’d made. Armin looked at him, “Are you mated?” 

Thomas sighed, “No, not yet. I am blind to my meeting of a mate. I may be mateless.” Armin frowned, “I don’t think that’s true.” Thomas moved to hug Armin, “I am sorry to have been so tough on you. I have a history with the Prince and I felt it was time for you to know that there is more to it all. You’re learning. That’s good. All is forgiven.” 

Jean’s scent lingered in the room. He sought him out and scared him. They left to have a late lunch, “I think he’s a satanist.” Armin burst into laughter, “No. Not Marco. He’s amazing.” Jean seemed to relax and Armin fed on his acceptance of white and then they parted ways. He had a lot of reading to do.

* 

* 

* 

**History of Vampires: The Rise of the Reds**

Levi’s hand moved gracefully across the board before it came to a stop. Eren’s chest was on his back, “Levi?” Levi hummed, “What do you want, brat?” Eren’s hands moved around to his chest, “I want to fuck you.” Levi grinned, “Not going to happen.” 

Levi and Eren had a lot of sex. They also had the same role in each exchange. Eren was the bottom and Levi the top. It was a tale as old as time in Levi’s mind. Eren, however, wanted a change. “Let’s make a bet or something.” Levi remembered that Armin and his bet had ended in a draw. That meant he’d become his slave for three days soon. They’d agreed that currently there was too much going on and on the fourth full moon they would begin their slavery. 

Levi wanted to break the little white. 

Eren kissed his neck, “If I can pass your final with over a 90 then I get to top you. If I don’t, then….” Levi thought of a punishment, “You have to take Erwin shoe shopping.” Eren pulled back, “What?” Levi turned around, “Yep, you have to go with Erwin shopping the week of finals.” Eren blinked, ‘Oh….okay.” 

Levi uncharacteristically leaned forward to give him a quick and sweet kiss on the lips. Eren blushed and Levi pushed him away, “Let me go back to my lesson planning.” His writing paused again when Eren suddenly stood up, “Mikasa?” Levi could smell her, too. He turned towards Eren, “Did she say she was coming?” Eren shook his head, “No. She didn’t.” 

Mikasa opened the door to the room and squinted, “It smells so weird in here.” Eren looked offended, “How did you get in?!” Mikasa held up a key, “I had a key made.” She looked at Levi but he said nothing. He didn’t give a shit if she had a key. She was his mate’s family. She sighed, “They stationed me here. Why didn’t anyone tell me that if you’re a vampire you’ll be pulled and put into special vampire units? You know, if I could occasionally contact my mate for information then I’d be better off.” 

Levi shrugged, “You’re alive. I’d say you’re doing fine.” She frowned and Eren hugged her, “You’re gunna be here permanently?” She sensed his hesitation, “Yeah….” He smiled, “WELL, YOU’RE JUST IN TIME FOR CLASS!” Eren told her all about their vampire class and how they were all learning so much. She let herself relax in the black space but it was still off putting. 

She hated killing people to feed. It wasn’t her favorite thing and she missed the comfort of her mate. She missed a man in general to let off some steam. Levi’s energy got her attention, “Where are you living?” She sighed, “The barracks they have here. I’m supposed to report to you for living arrangements. You could have mentioned you were in the marines.” 

Eren looked at Levi, “Captain Levi. Huh, wonder why you never talk about it.” Levi looked at Mikasa, “I have a place befitting for you and your status as my mate’s sister. The barracks are a shame.” 

She sat down and looked around, “How is Reiner?” Levi had left before she asked. Eren grimaced, “He’s being punished. I know the first week he messed up enough that Levi spelled him to not be able to ask about you. He’s kept busy, is happy and healthy, has dinner with us, and waits for you. But, Bertolt is….I’m not a fan.” 

Mikasa raised an eyebrow, “Damn, Eren, were you being reserved and polite about something?” He smirked, “I can’t put my finger on it but Bertolt has some seriously strange moments. He’ll be fine and then, it’s like….he has this hidden temper. Annie mated him and they’re inseperable. She’s pretty cool. I like her even if she’s a little weird.” 

Mikasa frowned, “Well, I guess he’s okay and they’re all still living together.” 

Eren nodded, “Yeah, Annie’s worried about getting pregnant and maybe having a kid in the apartment. She’s not really wanting a child right now.” Mikasa knew the feeling and it was something she was trying to remedy. 

Erwin and Armin entered in a flurry. Armin had come home, studied, and then met Erwin in the hallway for a quicky. He was sure to restock the fridge with the blood left over from the man. He was thankful at the club this was easily arranged. Armin told Erwin he was already preparing for their research trip and they had gone over his list of details. Erwin was thankful his mate was so amazing. 

Now, they were excited to see Mikasa and learn more about themselves. 

Levi looked at his watch. Mike entered quickly, covered in light rain from outside, “Good morning your Highness.” He smiled at Armin and turned to Levi, “And good morning to the Black King.” He winked and turned to the class. His body language changed when he saw Mikasa. A sort of surprised look on his face flashed before returning to his normal, blissed out look. He cleared his throat before sitting to the side. 

Levi watched it all. 

“Today we talk about the rise of the Reds.” He looked at Armin who’s hand was raised, “Reds are normal vampires, right?” Levi blinked, “Yes.” He drew a map of Africa, “Reds developed here and walked among the nomads. They were considered sorcerers and “marked” individuals. The nomads sacrificed to them in order to feed them but other than that, a red was just a staple in every group. They fought for their tribe in wars and protected them while out on the hunt.” 

“Then, one day, the reds felt a call. Sometimes this happens among vampires that are scattered. They feel an internal call to come together, create covens, and to live among each other. It’s a good thing that this instinct exists because it has saved vampires many of times over. The reds gathered all over the word in pockets and took hold of areas.” 

“However, the reds started to war with each other and their covens became entrenched in bloodshed. They started to overfeed and that was their downfall.” 

“The fall of the Reds came when the Blacks and Whites pulled rank. There was a war between the three. When I was asked to lead the Blacks, it was not an easy decision. I didn’t want to fight. My people had been dispersed and Rad, the leader of the Whites, was a man I respected. He had a son named Germania and I didn’t imagine a newly mated vampire father would be up to it either. However, he was.” 

“You all have to understand that back in this time, you lived and died by the sword. You didn’t leave anyone alive unless you had to. The leader of the Reds was named Lugo. He was horrid. Rad and I decided that as young vampires we should team up together to kill him. If he fell, we could divide and conquer easier.” 

Levi’s voice wavered, “I was weak….starving. He wasn’t any better off. My people were suffering. I had to secure their position as best I could. We snuck into his tent at night and killed him like cowards.” He looked up and wrote more on the board, “The human population was small. They feared the reds and no longer accepted them into their tribes. That’s why we were able to kill so many at once. We left only the babes and their mothers. We killed for days and the human’s fear only grew.” 

“I fed but I didn’t enjoy it. It’s not satisfying at that point. I knew that I’d have to fight my friend afterwards. The elemental vampires had come to watch. They said it wasn’t their fight but it was a fight to determine rank thereafter. Because the reds had been so numerous, they had been like the Romans to other vampires. They had suffocated us, lorded over us, and nearly destroyed our food sources. We could do nothing to reclaim the relationship, respect, and status we’d had before then with the Nie Upirs (humans).” 

“And so,” he said with a heavy tone, “they lost their magic to a great degree and they became the generic vampire you know today. Evolving from only their women and children, they didn’t have the chances to advance like we did. The Reds became lower letter reds and servants to Whites and Blacks.” 

He turned to Mikasa, “Do you have questions?” She did, “What can we do?” He thought about it, “Not much but, in your case, reds show their lineage more than others. For example, Thomas who works for me is a Seer. His family mated a lot of Seers and they created a thriving business from it. It pops up much earlier and stronger than it does in Whites and Blacks. Your vampire hunter blood is remarkable in that it’s one of the oldest lines. For it to be so strong, many have had to interbreed and your prodigy will have to.” 

Mikasa’s face fell and he tried to sound compassionate, “Don’t worry. Interbreeding doesn’t affect vampires like it does humans. It’s not uncommon for families or lines to mate cousins or in rare cases siblings in order to protect itself. It’s been the case that many lines have been on the brink of extinction and some have sacrificed in order for a brighter future. Who do you think they Egyptians were imitating?” 

Eren had a sudden question, “If cats like Blacks….did Blacks bring cats to Egypt? When we were slaves...you said most Jews were black.” Levi smiled at his mate and Mikasa felt a little less hostile towards him, “We did bring them.” Mike snorted and Levi looked at him, “And what is a White’s familiar?” Mike smirked, “Horses. But, what his Highness is neglecting to say is we both have many familiars. Sheep are also a white familiar and your people were shepards, true?” Mike managed to pull a rare smirk from him, “True. Your kind is good for subjugation.” 

Mikasa looked at Mike. He seemed to be an accomplished man if not a little too relaxed for her tastes. However, there was something about him that made her interested. Was he a serious person or just a stoner? What was with the mustache? Did she kind of like it? How tall is he? She allowed herself to wonder as she turned back around to face Levi. 

Levi was looking at the board, “The reds are not called that anymore. They lost their privilege to have a name like that.” Armin raised his hand, “And the Whites?” Levi waved him off, “Another class. I don’t really like to dwell too long on the past like this.” Armin nodded, “So, I have another question: what kind of vampire can create curses and incantations specifically to harm Blacks and what is the purpose of grave dirt in most magic?” 

Levi raised an eyebrow and Erwin smiled, “Armin, what an interesting question! I would like to know the answer!” Eren rolled his eyes, “Suck up.” 

Levi smirked, “What kind of an example can you offer me? I can’t start from scratch.” 

His words were heavy and the lights flickered in the room. Mikasa’s body was on edge. She felt suddenly in danger and grabbed Eren’s hand. He kept an eye on Levi while the menacing presence filled the corners of the room. Armin’s white buckled but recovered. He started pushing the blackness out of the room, “For instance, are their vampires that are specifically versed in magic that’s sole purpose is to kill a Black? It’s different from being a Schwarzfresser, I think. My example comes from markings I found on some wood of an old window.” 

Armin said the words with emphasis. Erwin’s eyes narrowed, “When did you find something like that?” Armin pulled out his papers, “Oh, just in a book.” He gave Erwin a look that said he’d explain later. Levi took the papers and flipped through them in seconds, “Well, you have some interesting things here.” 

Armin’s eyes were trained on his face, “There is no way that you read that.” Levi gave him a bored look, “I have a photographic memory.” He drew a square on the board, “Basically, these marks are based on a basic portal making foundation. You can make portals in structures like doorways, windows, and anything with four sides really. The difference here is that these marks are extremely old and powerful and yes, target Blacks specifically. The vampires that use these are normally in contact with powerful Schwarzfressers but there are some who are descendents of Schwarzfressers who simply hate blacks with a passion.” 

“They could also be remnants from the period I was just talking about. They could have been a family of reds that took the loss of the war hard….” Levi was lost for a while. Mike cleared his throat, “In making these portals, grave dirt is important because it acts a spirit medium. If the person can’t come in the physical, they can come in the astral plain and they need the dirt to show them the way and to keep themselves from burning. You see, the portal is really hot magically and it will burn anyone to a cinder that doesn’t know how to use it. Not all portals are like this, but these markings are of a whole other level of mastery.” 

Levi snapped out of it, “Mike is right and explained that well. Listen, I’ll do more investigating and see if I can give you a personal and customized answer.” 

There was a cold chill in the room but Erwin’s white suddenly combatted it. Levi smiled, “I’m growing more impressed by the day. That’s enough for this class. Mikasa, I’ll expect you in these from now on. Please stay while I get you something.” 

Eren stood up and stretched, “Miki, tomorrow, let’s workout together. I really need to up my game.” She smiled and Armin hugged her, “I gotta go with Erwin back over to our house and check on Lev. Then, we'll start dinner. You can join us if you want! Everyone can.” Mike smiled, “I’m not going to pass up a meal made by Erwin Smith.” 

Levi shooed them out and handed Mikasa a book, “This is for vampire vampire hunters. It’s old, one of a kind, and I need you to read it and be prepared to be quizzed on it at anytime. I’ve decided that we need someone like you in our kingdom and I think it’ll make the discomfort in your blood settle down enough for you to live and live well.” 

She took the book. It was bound in red leather but it was strange, “What is this book made of?” Levi blinked, “Vampire skin.” Her head snapped up, “What?” He shrugged, “What can I say? Back in the day we wrote a book about killing vampires and then covered it in real vampires. I wish we were this authentic still. Instead, capitalism has really made us a society of consumer whores that accept poor quality. Let’s eat.” 

He turned to leave and she followed slowly. The book thumped in her arm. She dropped it and he turned, scowling, “Don’t mishandle it!” She was defensive, “It moved!” He looked annoyed, “It’s alive in a way. Don’t freak out. It’s just got a pulse. It’s not like it has teeth!” He looked up the stairs and then back at her, ‘But, the other volume does. You’ll be prepared for that once you’ve read this one.” 

Her face was emotionless. She dead panned, “Joy.” 

They ate dinner with the Smiths and then he showed her her new apartment in the city. It wasn’t far from their house and that made her happy. 

“[Here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/87/fb/f9/87fbf9e140f420356414f27ee8a20260.jpg) it is. Your bills are covered and there isn’t any rent. Just don’t fuck it up but make yourself at home. This is your den now and you should mark it appropriately.” He gave her the key and password to the security system. “Servants of mine will come by to clean and do your laundry. Let us know if you need something and blood has been stocked in the fridge already along with food for the next two weeks. Eren said you’re into health so I hope it’s to your liking.” 

He left her to her own devices as she inspected the apartment. She unpacked and decided to get some sleep. 

* 

* 

* 

In the morning she left to work out and came back in need of a shower. She opened the door but the alarm went off. She put the password in but couldn’t get it to turn off. Her patience was thin, her vampire senses were so acute that the ringing nearly made her say “fuck it” and rip it out of the wall. 

Suddenly, a hand moved over the alarm panel and the sound stopped. She felt White, smelled cedar and mint, and heard a very calming chuckle, “Mine did this the first few days. I think it’s used to these sitting empty. Hey, I’m Mike from the other night. I didn’t want to scare you but that sound was making your energy rise in a bad way.” 

She turned to see him. He had trimmed his beard and eyebrows. His hair was neater and trimmed. He smelled so good it made her eyes water and mouth salivate. She couldn’t get over how tall and big he was. He radiated a very welcoming aura and there was a silent confidence to him. “I really was annoyed.” Her voice was a little self deprecating. He smiled, “I actually wanted to give you a housewarming-welcome-to-the-apartment-neighborhood -gift.” He stooped down and grabbed a [basket](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4b/05/90/4b0590f11201de8194cb79b6f063bd05.jpg) and presented it to her, “My assistant helped me pick these things out. I felt I should ask another women to make sure that these would be, hopefully, pleasing products. Also, Levi outfitted the apartments from head to toe. Please, let me know if you’d prefer something else.” 

She accepted the gift and thought it was thoughtful, “I really like these things. I need to take time off for myself more.” She didn’t know why she’d told him that but she didn’t care, “I’m very athletic and work long hours.” He laughed heartily, “I play a lot of sports and work out often, too.” 

She looked inside of her apartment, “Would you like to see? I’ll put the basket in the bathroom while you look around.” He came inside and they toured her apartment. He suggested she see his and in his [apartment](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/72/e7/fa/72e7fa064dd795d59d6ed506597cc6b6.jpg) they had lunch. Mike and Mikasa had a lot in common and enjoyed talking about the war. 

When Mikasa left he called to report to his organization and then texted Erwin to hang out with him. 

He found the fact that Erwin didn’t remember him to be amusing and sometimes sad. 

It’s true, Erwin was clouded by magic and that’s why he couldn’t remember that this Mike was _the_ Mike Zacharius that he’d done so wrong. Mike had spelled him with such strong magic as a human that even becoming a vampire had done nothing to break it. He sometimes thought about lifting the spells or at least admitting it to Levi in order to take out some insurance but he was enjoying his time with him too much. 

When they met up, Erwin smiled ear to ear, “Mike, did you hear about the new investment opportunities with Reeves Shipping?” Mike nodded, “I circled some in the paper for us to look at.” He sat down on the couch and they began their normal discussions. 

After a while, Erwin made snacks and tea. He smirked, “You smell like Mikasa. You know, Eren will be all over you if you start hanging out with his sister.” Mike shrugged, “She’s a single woman and grown.” Erwin’s smirk faded, now serious, “Oh, she’s mated, Mike.” Mike’s face was that of pure surprise, “What?” 

Erwin nodded, “Reiner is her mate.” He told him what had happened and Mike sat still, gobsmacked, “I don’t know. I knew he was mated but to her….that explains his scent being weak and her not giving off a distinct mated vibe but still….She’s mated?.” Erwin nodded, “Perfect mates.” Mike looked incredulous, “She said that?” Erwin thought about it, “No, but Reiner does all the time. He’s pretty much head over heels for his mate. I mean, being mated is the best if you’re right for each other. I love Armin and can’t imagine not being with him.” 

He watched a moment of pain flash across Erwin’s face, “Sometimes, I’m scared. I’m so scared something will take him away from me. I don’t deserve the life I have. I think of all those men that died and I didn’t. They deserved this.” 

Mike swallowed his sudden spike in emotion, ‘Well, we all feel that way. It’s hard to live when others do not.” 

Erwin smiled sadly into his tea cup, “Sometimes, I’m glad I’m out. I don’t want to be a commander anymore. It’s too much and, honestly, I don’t like the man I am when I’m the commander. I make choices that affect lives and I don’t do it lightly, but still. I can’t help but come to the conclusion that I am a horrible person.” 

They heard the door to Levi’s house open. It was Eren. He looked sick, “I did a really bad thing.” 

Erwin and Mike both stood up, “What?” 

Eren grimaced, “I made a bet with Levi that I could pass his final with over a 90. But, I’m probably gunna make a 9 unless it’s about destroying the Titans overseas or why we should use the death penalty more often.” Erwin laughed, “Oh yeah, you’re fucked. But, hey, if I help you out maybe you could help me?” Eren jumped at the chance of salvation, “What do you want?!” 

Erwin took a deep breath, “What is something that Armin has always wanted?” Eren went blank, ‘Oh shit, that’s hard. He’s wanted a lot of things. We were poor orphans.” Mike frowned, “Really?” Eren nodded, “He really liked planes. I think he wanted to be a pilot.” Erwin cocked his head to the side, “Really? I did too.” Eren kept thinking, “He also likes cats but you got that covered and he always wanted….a home and that’s happening….and shit he really likes fancy stuff like, OH! He wanted to learn calligraphy!” 

Erwin wrote it all down on a small pad. Mike was surprised, “Where did you get that? You don’t even have pockets?” Erwin put the pad down, “Don’t ask. I won’t tell.” 

“Eren,” Erwin gave him a dashing smile, “it’s a lost cause but I’m going to help you.” Eren smiled like a child, “REALLY?!” 

Erwin gave him a thumbs up, “Yeah!” 

Mike snorted, “You two are really gay.” 

Erwin’s smiled turned wicked, ‘Hey, Eren, Mike spent the morning with Mikasa.” Eren’s eyes were hawkish, “Why?” Mike gave Erwin an unamused look while he snickered, “She’s….my neighbor.” Eren frowned, “Don’t fuck with my sister.” Mike held his hands up, “Let’s just pass this test. I’m not doing anything to your sister.” 

Eren grumbled, “Better not be.” 

It would be hard, but they got to work on passing Dr. Ackermann’s super-hard-make-you-wanna-die-end-of-times-kill-me-now final.


	23. Finals

Levi watched as Eren slid into class before it started. He was glaring at his husband and the other students quivered thinking punishment would be on the table today. Finals made their solidarity movement less strong and Eren noted the painful looks on their face at the thought of standing up to Dr. Ackermann on a day like this. Eren took his seat and in a bold move, stretched out, cocked his head to the side, and gave Levi a flirtatious look. 

Levi started handing the tests out and his glare merely intensified the cheekier Eren got. When he reached him, he held the booklet out and before he could hand it to him, Eren ripped it out of his hands, opened it, and winked at him. Levi took the other blue books for the essays, rolled them in his hand and then- 

_SMACK!_

He slapped the shit out of Eren. 

The head of every student that had been working away lifted, shifted to look, and then went back down at the speed of light. There had been an audible lack of scribbling from their pencils that began again in a flurry. 

Levi went back to his podium to grade a few early tests for those leaving for deployment. The war was taking longer and longer. He didn't want to think about it. He lost himself in his grading. 

* 

* 

* 

Petra waited after class to speak with him, “Dr. Ackermann?” He stopped, “Yes?” She smiled a little unsurely, “You're going to Germany?” He nodded and she continued, “How fun! Um, my family is from there and I'll be there this break. There's a place in Frankfurt with great tea. Would it be possible to meet up?” 

Levi liked Petra but he also felt hungry and she smelled like pumpkin cream cheese rolls. He stared, “Why would I be in Frankfurt? That's not where my research is?” 

She panicked, her anxiety rose, “I just thought you might do some sight seeing.” 

“But, this is work. Do you think I use my funds to sightsee? Are you accusing me of fraud?” 

“No! Captain, I just…..I wanted to see you.” 

“You see me four times a week.” She was cracking under the pressure. He knew she had romantic feelings for him and that she'd held on to his kiss longer than she should have, “Petra, are you finished? I really have a tight deadline.” She nodded, red in the face. He smirked, “Don't worry. You'll see me sooner than you think. Have a restful break.” 

She'd have anything but. 

Eren had seen him with her and seen the way she looked at him. He felt an urge to drain her for flirting with his mate. He felt his talons lengthen and his fangs sharpen. 

Armin's white swooped in, “Eren, have you paid your insurance? They called me today to remind me.” He was wearing one of Erwin’s black hannes shirts and galaxy tights. Eren put his attributes away, “Damn, your pants.” 

Armin looked at his tights, “What's wrong with them?” Levi appeared out of nowhere, a small vaporous trail of smoke lingering, “Those tights are loud.” Eren looked at him, “Loud? How can pants make noise?” Levi and Armin both judged him silently. 

Levi tched, “Where'd you buy them? Hot Pockets?” 

Eren and Armin both looked at him, “Hot Pockets?” 

Erwin suddenly appeared, apparently having learned Levi’s little trick already, “Do you mean Hot Topic, my sinister slytherin?” Eren and Armin burst into laughter till they cried. 

Levi glared, “Why are you laughing?” Eren clutched his sides while Armin leaned on him for support, “Because you tried to burn me with the wrong fucking name of a store. Hot Pockets are what you eat!” 

Levi stared. He looked bored and annoyed, “Hot Pockets or Hot Topic. It doesn't matter.” 

Erwin held out two sticks, “New moon. It's time to pick who serves first.” Armin took his stick shaking from nerves. Levi took the other one and huffed. Armin had to serve him first. Armin gave him a sweet smile but he sensed a twisting of wills among their white and black blood. 

“We each get one rule. What's the one thing I cannot make you do?” Armin flashed through all the horrors Levi could do as a black, “I will not hurt one of our close friends.” Levi nodded, “I will not rape.” 

Levi’s smile was wicked, “I expect you at my door at midnight.” Armin grimaced, “I have a final tomorrow.” Levi shrugged, “Too bad. Let’s hope you can make it to it.” Erwin turned to Levi, “Hurt him and I’ll eat Eren.” Eren pouted, “Man, I don’t do nothin’ to you and you’re always so ready to hurt me.” Levi pushed Eren, “Brat, I have to go to The Third Temple. Our heat is going to fall during our trip so you better make sure you have everything.” 

Armin looked at Erwin and they exchanged a tender look. “Baby, would you like to get some lunch?” Armin snorted, “Yes but stop calling me baby at work. It’s not professional.” He moved closer to him and wrapped his arm around his stomach, “ _Baby._ ” He kissed him and Armin pushed him away, “Eren, come eat with us.” He chewed his lip, “I dunno. I might get in trouble.” Erwin smiled, “Don’t you want to get in trouble?” 

Eren thought about it, “Yeah.” 

* 

* 

* 

Mike was having a drink at the bar when Mikasa appeared. She looked around and Marco came from the back, “Nope, you have to go. Reiner is here working on things for Levi. He’s already gotten in trouble and is on thin ice.” Mikasa sighed and Marco tried to reassure her, “Listen, I get off at four. I’d love to grab some chinese food and show up at your apartment and bitch and moan. Sound good?” She smiled, “You’re awesome. But, I’m thinking that might be better suited for tomorrow. I’m looking for….something a little different.” 

Marco winked, “Yeah, I get that. I can stop by tomorrow. I’m kind of getting annoyed I don’t have some awesome Mikasa stories and if I got some I could finally shut my awesome boyfriend up.” She cast a side glance at Mike who finished his whiskey, “Hey.” She didn’t reply. Marco watched while wiping glasses. He paid and left a tip, “Wanna get a drink? It seems like you want to get a drink.” 

She smiled, “Yeah.” 

Marco sighed, “I’ll be all alone if you leave.” He watched as Mike stood to put his coat on, “There’s a bar in the bottom of our building. They’ve got some food, too. It’s not far from home so you can really drink.” She said goodbye to Marco and looked at the doors where Reiner was. He couldn’t come out but she was glad to know he was alive and there. A part of her was really comforted. 

She felt suddenly hot and knew it must be a reaction to being near her mate after so long. She just wanted to tear into him. Mike pulled her arm, “It must be hard.” She nodded and waved to Marco. Mike asked if she drove, “I walked.” He nodded, “Good exercise. It’s not a short walk. We can take my car.” 

Mike drove a powder blue volkswagen beetle. Mikasa gave him a disbelieving look and he smiled, “Don’t judge a man by his car. Plus, it’s mostly for sentimental reasons.” She snorted, “And you’re a hippy.” He shrugged and opened her door, “Whites like weed. My politics are my own. I don’t know how it makes me a hippy.” 

She noted his car smelled so good that a full body shiver came over her. She felt calm, relaxed, and more aroused than ever. She looked around, searching for whatever was making this happen. Mike sat down, “Are you okay?” She looked at him, “It smells really good in here.” He gave a small smug smile, “I care a lot about smells. I’m able to manipulate my spaces with smells I tailor to people based off their own scent compositions. Do you like yours?” 

She nodded, “How do you do it? Why are smells so important?” Mike drove through the streets quickly, “I was born with a heightened sense of smell. My family made perfumes and my nose was born to carry on the tradition. I’m able to manipulate smells to suit people and their chemistry by will. I know your scent now and I wanted you to feel comfortable.” 

She smirked, “But, how do you do it?” 

He pulled into the parking lot, “It’s really simple. I’m powerful.” He got out and opened her car door. She went ahead of him but somehow he was there at the door to open it. She felt the tug of white but it wasn’t on her, just the general surroundings. The smell continued and she felt another shiver. 

When they sat down, she felt drowsy and even more uncomfortably warm in her lower stomach. She moved her hair to cover her face a bit and shuddered again, “You must be cold and coming off of the high of being near your mate. I didn’t know you were mated till Erwin mentioned it the other day. I heard about the situation and I won’t pry. Here, take my jacket.” 

She took his suit jacket and nodded, “So, you know I’m a relatively new vampire and that I have been on my own since a week after the change. I’ve had a hard time learning about myself and adjusting. Then, I was placed in a special unit and I’m worried about my abilities so I train often.” 

“I’m sure you’re doing well. I think that the learning curve is about a year for most. You’re above average so maybe something will click within the month.” Mike turned to the waiter who asked what they’d have. Mikasa was underage but Mike spoke anyway and ordered them a bottle of wine. He asked for a menu and when the drinks were placed, he ordered some appetizers. 

Mikasa and Mike spoke about the war, pausing here and there to eat and watch the other patrons. Mike said that he believed a draft was near. The Titans were a radical group taking over countries in the Middle East and Europe. Poland had fallen and now, the Germans were waiting. “If we can cut off their trade to Poland, I think we can get them back first. But, that’s such a short sighted game that I feel it’s a trap.” Mikasa’s rationalization was correct in Mike’s aged opinion, “They’d want us to spend our time there, true.” 

She finished her glass and he poured her another one, “I thought about something the other day. The canals that other countries have shut down are supposed to be open to everyone in war. So many people are angry about them being closed now. But, Egypt closed the Suez to Israel. No one got upset then. I am often angered at the hypocrisy in our world because I feel it prevents us from creating any lasting routine or trust. I do not want to work with people who wear many faces.” 

Mike smirked, “So, Saudi Arabia makes you uncomfortable what with the king exemplifying that he often changes his mind and his people, therefore, change their faces to suit. They are very pessimistic. It’s sad but not unexpected. One day, they will rise up.” Mikasa looked at him, “I don’t believe that but you sound like you’re speaking from experience? They give large sums to the Titans to not enter their country. Why won’t they stop? They know the money floats them.” 

Mikasa noted a few more vampires entering. He seemed to have noted them as well. One smiled at her. They were sitting across from each other near a TV mounted over a fireplace in a corner where the windows met from floor to ceiling. Mikasa looked away but she’d lingered too long and he got up to walk over. 

She cringed at how horrible he smelled. He smirked but then stopped. She felt Mike’s hand on her knee. He took note of the powerful white and turned around, scuttling away submissively. He left the building and his friends followed. 

A deep sound rumbled in Mike’s chest, “Your smell is your own and doesn’t really show that you’re mated. It’ll change once you’re with your mate again and you can imprint on each other better. Till then, you’re going to get a lot of attention and he was bad news. I’ve seen him at the temple and he’s a good fighter but dirty.” She hummed an affirmative sound, “Thank you. I wasn’t looking to be bothered today. I’m a little concerned with the lack of Reiner’s scent. I realize that it’s a big part of how the society functions.” 

Mike nodded, “Smell is sometimes everything.” They spoke a little more until the waiter returned and he ordered them dinner, “Have you had a rare steak?” She shook her head no. He smiled, “It’s something that gets a lot of us by. It tastes amazing.” She thought about it, “Oh, Armin...that was his favorite food.” Mike seemed to really enjoy that Armin had come up, “I think he’s going to make an excellent king. We’re all waiting and hoping. He seems to have such potential to liberate us and put the White world back in balance.” 

She smiled, “He’s got a beautiful mind. He’s very sensitive but clever. I’m proud he’s a royal. It’s the modern day cinderella.” She drank some more of the third bottle of wine he’d just ordered, “You know Mike, you’ve moved closer.” He smirked, “I’ve been entranced by our conversation.” She raised he eyebrow ever so slightly, “And you’ve not only neglected to remove your hand but now it’s much higher on my thigh.” 

He jerked a little, his body instinctively pulled his hand back but she put her hand on his where it was, “It’s okay. I don't mind.” He paused for a second before replying in his mellow manner, “I was hoping you wouldn’t.” She moved his hand slightly higher up before returning her hands to the table. 

When their food came, he removed it. The spot on her leg was hot and she moved his coat to her lap. 

Mike and Mikasa ate in comfortable silence with the occasional conversation that ended in smiles and more coy exchanges. Mikasa definitely felt a tug on her bond and she knew what she was doing was wrong. But, was it really? She was basically mateless and scentless. It not like she could leave her mate and honestly, if he needed to sleep with someone to let off some steam then so be it. She had needs, heats she’d never gone through with a mate, and she was lonely. 

It was a lonely that was hard to describe. 

Mike was also not a bad guy at all. He was smart, accomplished, strong, confident, funny, reserved, cautiously optimistic, and polite. He had just enough cocky in him to make his actions genuine and, to be blunt, hot. She didn’t really know how she felt about the mustache, still. But, it wasn’t a bad thing, just...odd. 

He paid and they walked to the elevator. She leaned against the wall. After the fourth bottle she didn’t really have much inhibition right then. Mike loosened his tie, “Can we do this again or should we stick to coffee with a chaperon?” She snorted and then laughed. He liked that he’d made her actually laugh. She was a lot like The King of the Blacks. He made a note about that while he looked at her in that sinful [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b7/e1/55/b7e155381e91855e793fd815399b9c72.jpg). 

She gave him a look before walking out of the elevator. He followed her, the smells grew stronger as she reached her door. She turned her head, her body pressed against the door to cool her now scorching body. She opened her mouth, lips pouty and parted as she gave him an innocent but seductive look. 

He came up behind her, one hand came to her neck to pull her hair to the side while the other slid around to the front of her stomach, over her navel, and then travel down to her crotch where he pressed down between her legs and rubbed with heavy pressure. He pressed his nose to her neck, smelling her unique scent, while she rolled her head to the side, eyes closed, mouth now open in a gasp as he pleasured her between her legs. 

She was shaking, her panties were wet, and her back arched into him. Their breathing was ragged, pheromones filled the hallway. She pressed her forehead against the door, her lips pulled down the metal door, her hot breath left white fog in its wake. When he stopped rubbing her and pulled back, she whimpered. He’d not kissed her gland or bit it but he’d wanted to. It was driving him crazy how beneath the surface were the scars of Reiner’s fangs. 

Mike had already been learning as much as he could about him and her turning. 

She opened her door and he turned the alarm off reaching around her quickly. She was still breathing heavily. She looked like she wanted him to follow. He wanted to, badly. He saw her hesitate, her eyes said, “Maybe we shouldn’t.” She took a step back. He took one inside. 

His phone went off. He knew the ringtone meant work was needed to be done, “Work calls.” She frowned and he shut her door with a smile. 

* 

* 

* 

Armin saw Eren pre-packing. Armin liked that Levi had them start things so early. It helped keep Eren from feeling so rushed and upset. He had to admit that Levi’s strength and routine helped Eren flourish. He was so out of control and Armin had noticed that he was creating more and more dangerous worlds for his victims at the club. 

He sensed Levi behind him, “Armin, I can’t wait to break you.” He leaned forward, “First, I didn’t get to clean my house today. You’re going to do it.” He showed him a closet full of supplies. “Don’t talk to brat in there and clean this house till you can lick the floor.” 

Armin took some of the things out of the closet. Levi returned with a maid outfit, “Wear this.” Armin looked offended, “You’re kidding.” Levi held it out without changing his face, “I am not.” Armin changed and began cleaning. He felt degraded and soon his work was inspected. 

Levi leaned in the doorway, “This is pathetic. You honestly can’t do anything, can you?” Armin looked down at the bathroom floor, “It’s clean…” Levi tched and walked forward, “Clean it again, maggot.” He kicked Armin and left, “I’ll beat you with a broom if you don’t improve.” 

Armin huffed and went back to work. 

Another hour passed and Levi returned. 

He seemed like he approved of the floor now. Armin’s hands burned from the chemicals. 

“Lick it.” 

Armin looked at him, “What?” 

Levi glared, “Lick it, maggot. Lick the floor, every inch of it. What? Are you scared? I told you to clean it well enough you could lick it.” 

Armin’s cheeks were flushed, “NO!” Levi moved forward, “Did you just say no to me?” Armin growled, his white coiling around him. Levi shoved his face on the floor, “Lick it.” He pushed his will on him and Armin found himself licking the tile. 

Over the next hour, Armin was degraded further. Not only did he have to clean the house till it was spotless, already hard since the house was spotless, but he was at Levi’s beck and call for drinks, food, and even to be his own personal human footrest. 

He laid his feet on Armin’s back while looking through his papers. 

He’d saved Eren’s for last. 

He took his pen and made marks till he came to the last page. He tallied his marks, fully expecting him to not get the 90 he needed. He added them up in his mind. 

He then re-added them 

He reread the paper and remarked. 

He added again. 

And again. 

He couldn’t fucking believe it. 

“Ninety-one!? HOW?!” He tossed the paper on the couch and moved to get up. Armin sat on his haunches, pulling his skirt down, “What?” Levi was annoyed, “It doesn’t matter. Don’t speak anymore, slave. Not unless you’re asked a direct question. Even then, limit your words.” He had Armin change and come with him to his car. Armin checked the time. It was almost six in morning. He needed sleep. He needed to study for his finals. 

Levi looked at him sternly, “Get in, maggot.” 

Armin didn’t move, “Where are we going? I have a final in the morning. In four hours!” 

Levi snorted, “We’re going to do what I didn’t get to do today.” 

“What?” 

“Kill.” Levi smirked and patted the top of the car. Armin swallowed, angry at his position. 

* 

* 

* 

Armin looked at Levi as he moved across the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. He surveyed the patrons before he looked to Armin, “Pick one, get them downstairs. I wanna watch.” Armin didn’t like to kill. Levi walked over to him with prowess, “I don’t care if it bothers you. I wanna watch you change someone and I want to see how you take their life.” 

His eyes met Armin’s and to outsiders, it looked intimate and steamy. Armin moved closer, his head cocked to the side, lips parted. He whispered something to Levi that no one could hear even with their heightened hearing. Levi’s pupils widened. He moved his head towards Armin’s scent gland and then pulled away. 

Armin looked around, anxious. Levi went behind him and wrapped his arms around him, placing his chin on his shoulder, “How many people have you killed, Armin? I’ve seen the way you fight and the way you came at me when we first met made me think you were experienced.” 

Armin sighed, “I had to really fight when I was young. Weissfressers were after me. I learned how to fight by giving into my instincts and also wrestling and fighting with Eren and Jean.” Levi pulled him tighter, pressing his nose against his neck, “So, how many, habibi?” He tried to reach inside of Armin and see. He wanted to see his truth. The white accepted him like never before. 

Armin’s childhood and infancy was spotted with blood, killing, and terrifying sights no child should ever have to see. Even in Levi’s infancy he’d been protected, loved, held with kindness. Armin’s mother was nervous and held him like she expected someone to try and pull him away. His father was a handsome man, a learned man, who was bruised and worn out from hiding and fighting. Armin was his joy but he didn’t expect him to live. 

The grandpa was interesting. He was much older than than his son and daughter-in-law. He seemed to take more precautions to secure Armin’s life. Armin watched his parents die. He watched his father sacrifice his life to give time to his wife to hide their son. The grandpa was traveling and felt through their bond the horror in the last minutes of his coven’s life. Armin felt them die. He was hidden in the wall of a house till his grandpa found him and took him into his arms. 

When his grandpa died, Armin wasn’t around. He was spending the night with Eren and Mikasa at Jean’s. They had been living with Armin since Carla and Grisha died. When he died, the police found him and took the children to the orphanage. Armin only remembered him packing, placing a hat on his head to hide his pouty face. He was crying because he didn’t want him to go on an upcoming trip. 

Something about the whiteness of Armin soothed him, called to him. Armin being a royal must be the reason. They must share something together. He could feel Armin’s spirit, feel his emotions. Then he pulled away, “I have a final soon.” 

Levi felt the white sever and he was angry about the loss. 

“The sooner you pick, the sooner you can move on to other things.” 

Armin went around the room. He stopped to recline near an older man. He was in his forties and handsome. There was a look that passed between them and Levi watched as a conversation began. He was interested in why he chose than man and what the purpose of talking was. He smelled another white. Mike was there, a package in hand. He seemed to have been meeting someone when he ran into Levi. 

Mike smiled, “Good morning, Your Royal Highness.” Levi hated that but he didn’t say anything about it. It wasn’t worth the time it took. He noted a rolled vampire paper in his hands and then a tabloid, “Are you serious, Mike? ‘Mike smirked, “I like my trash news. I also like knowing the people in it. It makes things more interesting.” Levi frowned, “I don’t allow those sold here.” Mike gave an innocent look, “Your Highness, I bought this well off property. But, don’t think this isn’t in circulation here. I’m sure you wouldn’t want someone to find it. This week is really scandalous and gossipy.” 

Levi growled, “Leave my sight.” 

Mike looked at Armin, “Is my dear lord taking someone for blood? I can do that for him.” Levi pushed with his black, “Michael, he’s mine for three days. Please leave before he asks you to.” He demurred, “I’ll leave. I am very tired. I hope you get him in bed soon. He has a final.” Levi stared annoyedly, “How do you know that?” Mike laughed, “I’m friends with his mate and I am a good and loyal servant to my White King. I know all I can about him and I try my best to serve him as is proper for our people.” 

Levi spat, “Leave. Your goodness makes me sick.” 

Mike gave him a kind look, “You’re much more good than you let on. Especially, with regards to your appearance of being on the verge of a _**mixed**_ coven.” The way he said mixed made Levi’s skin prickle. He glared and sneered but Mike seemed to be making a different point. Levi slightly relaxed, “Get out! Get out of the temple for a month! I don’t want you here. Get your blood elsewhere.” 

Mike didn’t react poorly or disrespect him. He knew the problem was that others had heard him. Levi was making a point. He hoped he was. He hoped he’d heard his hidden meaning. “I understand. I am sorry to have spoken like that and displeased you.” Mike was happy, though. He was happy the more he learned of the King of the Blacks. 

Levi’s anger was growing. He _hated_ some of the horrid things surrounding their species as a whole. Reds, Whites, Blacks, and all the other types of vampires were close minded about mixing. It didn’t happen often that those of different species wanted to be together in more than friendly ways. Covens were never mixed. They formed alliances but mixing them would anger the vampire world as a whole. It had been made clear that intermixing of species was forbidden under the original charters. 

He had seen a red and a black burned alive for daring to mate and adopt children and raise them together. He’d been brought in for the trail and he remembered how his own people had tried to force him to vote their way. 

He voted it was wrong to hurt them and not let them live in peace. He’d voted it was abhorrent to have orphaned the children again when they were in a loving home. He’d voted that the choices of the village had deemed them unfit to live. He killed over 75% of them, leaving only children and women. It was not his first time having to kill for the sake of justice of those who had their lives wrongly taken. 

The world was so progressive now but not for vampires. It was still a taboo to be seen as “mixing.” Vampire authorities could be contacted. 

Armin took the man’s hand and led him down to the game room. Levi walked silently behind while noting the looks of other guests. He guessed the tabloids had been full of gossip for everyone and they knew he had forbidden it inside of his business. 

Armin was giddy, silly almost. He still had a shyness about him and everything he did was flirtatious but not the way he normally was. It was like he was pretending to be a lot younger than he was. Levi was more than intrigued. He noted that Armin touched his arm a lot, leaving soft impressions of white. 

The man’s skin changed color, becoming iridescent. 

This was very unique and impressive. 

He brought him into a blank room but with his white he made it playful and kid like. It had toys and a small table. A large bed with cartoons on the sheets. Levi’s stomach dropped. 

_Oh, Armin. You’ve caught a very horrible person._

Armin’s words were like sugary candy. He filled the space with such a bubbly fun whiteness, it gave Levi a shock. He felt his face contort into a smile against his will but he quickly covered it. Armin’s outfit had changed into a schoolboys. The man was grinning. He was turning without notice. His skin was now turning to a marble color with silvery veins. Armin moved on the bed, pulling his tied bow out of it’s knot. The man followed him. He was unaware of the trap he was in. 

Armin curled his finger in a come hither motion. The man followed, he laid down. Armin pulled at the hem of his shirt and lifted it up to expose his stomach. The man kissed up to his navel, dipping his tongue into it, to his pert little pink nipples. Levi watched, shifting as he became a bit aroused. Armin was an attractive little pain in his ass. He really had something about him that appealed to Levi. 

Armin’s fangs were petite. They shimmered like opals. Levi had never seen such pretty fangs and Eren’s were gorgeous to him. Armin reached up, drug his thumb over the man’s bottom lip. He let a cute noise escape his mouth before pulling him closer. 

And then, there was a choking sound. It sounded like someone gurgling, drowning, choking on liquid. Levi noted the man’s sudden convulsion. Armin’s eyes were shimmering blue, almost iridescent in a way. He was literally killing him with happiness. 

He moved forward, his fangs sinking in deep. 

He drained him quickly, like he was nervous to take his time. 

When he was finished, Levi moved forward. Armin sensed he’d pulled on the bonds of some of his servants. Reiner appeared and cast an uncharacteristically angry look at Levi. Armin noted it and they were all silently moving to avoid each other. 

Levi spoke to Reiner about how he cleaned the room but then took Armin’s arm. He led them to the car and they drove back to the house. Armin was dead on his feet even though he wasn’t hungry anymore. He felt guilty not letting his mate feed from him like they normally did. 

Armin looked at Levi, ‘I want to let my mate feed.” 

Levi turned the car off, “Too bad. You’re going to repack Eren’s bags. Then, you’ll make me breakfast and Eren’s lunch. He’s ridiculous right now about his diet.” Armin wanted to scream but he also thought Levi was looking at him differently. There was something going on. 

He’d just have to wait and find out what that was later. 

* 

* 

* 

Mikasa went to a meeting, trained, and then ran by to get her dry cleaning from a small hole in the wall place down the street. Levi had called her to inform her she didn’t need to do that since that’s what the servants would do for her at the end of each week. She didn’t care and thought it was a dumb thing to get upset about. 

Now, she was wishing she’d never brought her clothes here. Annie was picking up an order. She turned to see Mikasa and then turned back around. Her face was less than impressed but Mikasa didn’t care. She gave the man her ticket and waited. After a while, Annie spoke, “I can’t even speak to Reiner about you since he’s been spelled. I’m sure he knows you’re here. How cruel to come back. Do you want him to die?” 

Mikasa burned at the accusation, “You know, it isn’t my fault. I was stationed here. Plus, we’re in this situation because of him. I never had a choice.” 

Annie’s eyes were searching her face before she turned back around, “That’s true.” Mikasa kept looking at her, “And you’re mated now. I’m sure you’re much happier now.” Annie flinched at the way her tone insinuated otherwise. She turned to Mikasa in a defensive manner, “I’m mated with Bertolt. I have a good life, as best as I could have hoped for. But, I do miss Reiner. We were all three in relationship.” 

Mikasa understood something at that moment. She looked at Annie and saw some of herself in her, “Annie.” Her voice was sincere, “I apologize that you never got a clean break and that you never got to tell Reiner how you really felt and the concerns you had. I apologize on behalf of Reiner that he didn’t do things according to tradition and society. But, Annie, you can’t expect me to say sorry for having a guy tell me he’s single, take me on a date, have no-strings-attached-sex and then he decide that wasn’t enough and that he should just take me and change my life completely.” 

Annie’s neck was red from shame. She had wrongly and selfishly blamed Mikasa. She had thought, if only she hadn’t been so pretty or showed up then things would be different. Annie was ashamed she’d made Mikasa the villain when she was just a victim. Her smell was odd and Bertolt thought she was the devil and that affected her through their bond. Mates naturally stayed away from those their mates disliked. 

But, Annie wasn’t a born vampire and society’s expectations wasn’t something she’d ever cared about in the human world so why should she start caring now? “Mikasa, do you box?” Mikasa snorted, “I do it all. Are you asking to train together? Because, I need someone in a similar situation as a new vampire to help figure out my limitations.” Annie had a very, very soft smile, “Tell me about it. Bert’s too rough and Reiner can’t fight long. He’s powerful, but he’s so heavy that he can’t go for gold.” Mikasa frowned, “But, he’s okay?” Annie nodded, “He’s doing well. He’s testing the King’s patience for sure. But, he’s managed to never cross the line. I think we’ll make it another seven months.” 

Annie and Mikasa exchanged numbers and hinted that they wanted to talk more in depth about the specific issues facing newly changed female vampires. It seems their mates and male dominated friend group just didn’t have the insights and answers for them when it came to their struggles. 

She got a text from Marco saying he was at her building and would wait for her in the restaurant downstairs. She drove back and parked. She smelled Reiner’s scent but it was old. He must have walked by here on his way to school. Or maybe he was marking her building as she’d read could happen? The closer she got to the door, the more she thought that was what was happening. When she opened the door, it was almost choking. 

Marco was sitting at a table with a look on his face that nearly made her laugh. He was smiling but it was saying, “yeah, what the fuck is with that shit amiright?” She laughed as she approached, “I’m sure that’s violating something.” Marco stood, ‘I nearly choked. A few other Upirs left. It’s kind of romantic and kind of stinky.” She felt her heart flutter a bit, “Yeah, it is kind of romantic.” 

She led him to her apartment and noted his bag, “What’s in the bag?” He smirked, “Surprises.” She made an “ooooh” sound. When she opened the door, Marco whistled, “Damn, I need to get on the Levi apartment list.” She put her keys down, “It is really nice.” He looked at her, “So, are you ready for the surprises?” Mikasa nodded. 

Marco reached in his bag and pulled out two adult size onesizes. Marco smiled like an angel, “I got you the black cat and me the unicorn!” She reached out and took it, “Omg I’ve never had pjs like this.” He giggled, “I know! I love them!” 

They changed into their pjs and sat down on the couch. He pulled out a few other things for pedicures and manicures while Mikasa searched on her various platforms for something they could watch. 

It was starting to look like a great opportunity to bitch. 

There was a knock on the door. 

Marco got up, “I’ll get it if that’s okay?” 

She nodded and he went to the door and spoke to one of the attendants. When he returned it was with a huge flower arrangement that made both of their eyes pop out of their head. Marco looked for a card and handed it to Mikasa. There was another knock. He put the flowers down in front of her and then went back. 

Mikasa noted that the writing was in Japanese and in very pretty handwriting. Marco returned, “Um, so, you have another one.” He placed a very pretty arrangement of roses down but they were nothing compared to the other. Marco sat down with a thud, “This card wasn’t in an envelope. So, it’s from Reiner and I’d encourage you to destroy the card.” He handed it to her. 

_Mikasa, I love you. All the flowers in the world are nothing compared to your beauty. I cannot wait to see you again. Love, Reiner._

Marco was practically in her lap, “So, who did these flowers come from if not your mate?” Mikasa looked at Marco. He was a loveable and righteous man. He was engaged in a number of charities and went to church every Sunday. He was involved with food drives and clothing drives. In ROTC, Eren mentioned he’d been voted Mr. Wings of Freedom and even donated his prizes to ROTC students at the local high school. Hell, Levi liked him and that grumpy ass man liked no one. 

Mikasa sighed, “Well, let me read it and find out.” Marco grabbed the remote, sitting back on the couch. He suddenly smiled, “BRING IT ON IS AVAILABLE! YES! _I’m still_ **BIG! RED!** “I sizzle, I scorch, and now I pass the torch….” He played the video and she read the card. 

_Mikasa, a lady should always have beautiful things around her. Thank you for dining with me yesterday. Would you be available again after class tomorrow? Perhaps, we could continue our riveting exchange? Mike._

She blushed slightly and Marco read it, “I knew it! I knew it!” She gave him a stern look, “You know nothing.” He went to pour water into the foot bath, “Mikasa, you were looking at him when you were at the bar yesterday and he’s been asking about you and Reiner while I’m on shift. He’s getting information on everyone but he’s also preparing for something, I think.” 

“What do you think?” 

“You know he’s here to help lay the groundwork for a revolution?” Mikasa’s shocked face made Marco pause, “Listen, you should ask him when you have dinner with him.” He winked and she snorted, “A revolution?” He nodded, “Well, in case of a revolution. He wants Armin to be King, bad. But, since you’re not an adult till 100, we have to wait. Mike is here to pay homage and loyalty to Erwin and Armin and spy on behalf of the current white family up north where I’m from. I’m very worried they’ll come down and try to hurt Armin so I’m glad Mike is playing this game where he keeps them at bay. He acts as a double agent. I’m not really allowed to be with him alone, still. Levi’s rules.” 

Mikasa crossed her legs, “Wait? Why?” Marco told Mikasa about his past while he painted her toe nails. He pulled out a pink sheet, “And now, we’re gunna use nail vinyls. I’ve always wanted to say that. I watch this youtuber and she made these.” Mikasa smiled, “Are these kitties!?” Marco burst into laughter, “I never thought I’d hear Mikasa say KITTIES like that but yeah!” 

“So, would you ever return to the north to take back your family’s property and such?” Marco sighed, “No, because it’s probably been added to the Whites there. If vampires leave for any amount of time or they displease them, they lose their rights and property.” Mikasa stood up to stretch, “Boris is Russian? He’s a royal?” Marco shook his head, “He’s only a cousin and distant. Mia, my first mate, she was a Savoy and she had a pedigree that was approved by the royals. She could marry and become a princess of any Russian royal. He thought if he married her, he could bring the Italian Whites under his control and impress the Russian Royals. See, the Whites in Russia are very controlling of where other Whites are allowed to settle. If you go outside of their approved communities, they will not help you or protect you.” 

“Actually, they will _pretend_ that they will but when it comes time to do something they’ll be late or unreachable. The Whites in the North are the only allowed settlement outside of Europe and they’ve been looking for any remnants of the true royal family.” 

Mikasa hummed, “What makes Armin the true royal?” Marco smiled, “Thomas found that his parents are the true Prussian Royals. The Prussians are descended from the White Progenitor. We don’t know a lot about her because, as a red, I wasn’t taught a lot about White History and no one is alive who remember hers. He’s her direct descendant and that means he’s the same level that Levi is as far as royal.” She must have looked confused, “You know, because Levi know’s his mother created Blacks. He knows his place is secure and no one would question him.” 

“Because no one from the Prussian line has been heard of or seen, the Russian family has deftly swooped in to claim that they are the descendents of the progenitor. This will be destroyed once Armin appears. In fact, if they were as strong and cultured as they act then they’d merely demurely offer the title back to Armin and ask to remain a kingdom after swearing loyalty to him in a public way. But, they’ll never give up their power and they’ll never right the wrongs that Boris and those in the North have done.” 

Marco and Mikasa switched places. Mikasa would now do his toes after they soaked. There was another knock at the door. She got up and went to it, opening it quickly before taking a step back. 

Mike was surrounded by men, “Mikasa, Jean told me that you and Marco were spending time together and I just thought I’d treat you both to a little something to eat. It’s really not much but I think Marco’s been working himself to death and you’re often training and in need of protein.” 

The catering service rolled in carts of luxurious food. Marco held his cheeks in his hands while his mouth fell open. She looked at the champagne, the desserts with gold leafing, and the sushi, lamb, and other entrees. Mikasa looked at Mike, “Well, we can’t eat this all by ourselves.” Marco was already looking at the cart, “Speak for yourself. I’ve been poor and hungry for years before Levi put me on his payroll. I’m still covering some expenses and Jean eats like money doesn’t exist.” 

Marco looked at Mike, “Hey, I was just telling Mikasa about how important it is that Armin come forth as the White King and how badly the Russians will react.” Mike raised his eyebrows and sighed. Her felt her hands on his coat smoothing it off his shoulders. Mike looked at her and grinned, “You’re a pussycat?” She smirked, “Yeah, a ferocious feline.” Marco blushed, “Let’s keep it PG.” 

Mike walked over to see their set up, “A pamper night? Good thing I figured as much.” He went to the kitchen to take out glasses. He mixed them mimosas and for himself, a scotch. Mike sat down while Mikasa returned to doing Marco’s toes. He shoved sushi in him mouth giddily. Mike looked at Mikasa, “My role here is to ensure that Armin is protected and supported. My underground connections already have Whites waiting to move wherever he establishes his kingdom.” 

She didn’t really like that, “Wait, why can’t he establish one here?” Mike smiled kindly, “Well, I doubt that Levi would like that. There would need to be a serious talk. It’s never been done before.” He watched as Mikasa took care with Marco. 

“The Russians like having control of settlements and other states. They also like controlling visas and other aspects of life. Right now, however, they’ve been killing Whites that choose to forfeit their citizenship in order to keep others from leaving. They also have taken control of fertility and that’s bad for reds because they have more children on average.” 

Mike pulled on his beard a little, “After what I heard happened while the Kings were at the beach, I suspect they’re also encouraging viral warfare to create blood shortages that will drive Whites and other vampires not living in a kingdom to panic in order to encourage them to move to a principality. It’s horrible and we’ve had enough. We need a change. We need more of what’s going on here and in other black and white territories far from the North’s control.” 

She frowned, “But, even if they’re far away, they needed permission from the Russians, right?” Mike nodded, ‘Yes, but they were smart enough to play submissive and loyal for a number of years. They saw this as their only way to escape. From what I know of how Levi runs things is that older black vampires have their own kingdoms and younger blacks are able to have their territories within. They have a very clear hierarchy and his offices that run visas and other things are very effective with clear rules and understandings of what he expects. He’s the only black with power in his kingdom. It’s not too odd, he’s the top and he’s allowed his species autonomy as long as they follow basic rules.” 

She tilted her head, looking up at him from her spot on the floor, “You respect him?” Mike nodded “I do. He’s older and he’s seen a lot of things. I have a feeling that Levi works in ways that allow us to figure things out for ourselves since he’s just been through so much.” Marco nodded, ‘He definitely does. I think Armin’s going to give him a run for his money. I know I haven’t known him well for long but I heard from Eren when he was talking to Jean that he often asks Levi interesting questions and that something must be going on.” 

Mikasa looked suspicious, “What? Eren thinks something is going on?” 

Marco finished his second plate of food, “Eren thinks something is going on with the window incident.” Mikasa didn’t like that at all, “What window incident?” Marco explained what he knew from what Jean had been told. She started thinking about it before getting up and looking for her phone. 

She disappeared and Marco gave Mike a look, “Thanks for all the food.” Mike smiled, “It’s my pleasure.” Marco kept smiling, “Mikasa has no idea what this all means and you know that.” Mike smiled brighter, “I’ll handle that. But, in the meantime, maybe you should assume?” Marco’s eyes were glistening and his smile nearly popped off his face, “How about I give her a lesson tonight and let her put it all together?” 

Marco and Mike smiled at each other in a war of wills. 

Mikasa returned, “Those symbols are in my book. Eren was right. Levi and Armin must be having another competition. I’d wish they’d give it a rest.” Mike excused himself for the night and Mikasa walked him back to his door. She gave him a flirty look and he asked for her phone number. She thanked him for the flowers and food and went back to her room. 

Marco was preparing for nails. His energy was different than before, “What are you hiding?” Marco smiled, “What? Nothing.” Mikasa sat down, “You’re totally dying wanting to know about this Mike stuff.” 

“God, I am.” 

“Well, he sent the flowers, he did this, and we’ll get dinner again but I guess I’ll have to start avoiding him because if Reiner knew he’d be very upset.” 

“Is that all?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Nothing, I never said that what you were doing was wrong. I mean, have you crossed any lines?” 

“Marco, you’re digging.” 

“I am. I’m just….a little frustrated.” 

“It’s Jean, isn’t it?” 

“Hmmm are you comfortable with conversations about sex?” 

Mikasa snorted, her face betrayed nothing, “Marco, I have a collection of sex toys and actively seek sex out. I think it’s one of the best things in the world and it’s very important to me. If you wanna talk sex, we can totally talk sex. I’m very curious about sex in the vampire world and what it’s supposed to be like and how it works.” 

Marco drank more, “Okay, so, I want Jean to really be more dominate in bed and he just can’t seem to step it up.” 

“What does he do?” Mikasa was honestly a little surprised. She didn’t want to say what she knew about him yet. Marco sighed, “He says he’s not sure if what he’s doing is sexy or cheesey. He also just sees me as this nice guy who he can’t imagine degrading. I get it...I think. But, if my partner said this is what they wanted me to do then I’d try my best.” 

Mikasa hummed, “Well, you know Jean and I used to hook up, right? It wasn’t serious at all.” Marco gawked, “Um, I was already intimidated but damn!” She laughed, “Listen, he’s really respectful and he needs to know exactly what you want. Honestly, you’re going to have to teach him how to top the way you want and give him a ton of praise. He’ll need that praise to get cocky. Once he’s cocky, he’ll take all he knows about what you want and what you like and just like that,” she snapped her fingers, “you’ll be good. I promise. He eventually figured out how to fuck me silly. He’s really got potential, just cultivate it.” 

Marco smiled, “I’m glad to know he just needs directions. He’s ridiculously confidant until alone. I get to see him vulnerable and it makes me happy. But, his mother….I don’t know what happened.” 

Mikasa frowned, “That’s his story. She was a wonderful woman.” 

Marco turned back to her, “So, let me tell you a few things that are really important about vampire society and sex. Mikasa, pretty much any vampire can have sex with another vampire. Except, in the case of males, they will only get wet and ready for one of their species. They'll have to use lube with others, you catch my drift?” Mikasa nodded. Armin and Eren had mentioned it to her. “The only thing you can’t do according to society is mate different species. You really shouldn’t take those relationships out in the open, either. It’ll not go over well.” 

“It happens, sex, but not mating and mixed covens of whites, blacks, reds. But, sometimes vampires can’t mate with another vampire because they are mated already and they take lovers or in certain cases….Aelskades. They're basically concubines or mistresses but higher in rank. They have a really prominent role in some covens. They’re rare among young vampire covens. It’s very much a sign of the upper elite to have one or know one.” He was hoping she'd ask more about them but she seemed to have tuned out before then. 

She remembered his story, “But, you mated a White.” Marco smiled sadly, “I did and that’s something I paid heavily for. You see, if some reds have remnants from a White relative or Black relative in their line they can be changed to White or Black. It’s not something a lot of people know of and for good reason. That would encourage mixing.” She looked around at the flowers. Marco thought about it. 

“As long as things stay private and no one tries to mate, then it’s fine. You know, some people are mated against their will or willfully mate for reasons that are their own or in their family’s interest. When it’s not a perfect match, there are instances where people step outside and find a little fun with someone else. We live forever. It’s to be expected. I mean, you’re with Reiner and he’s your perfect mate. I’m sure things are very hard for you.” 

She kept staring at nothing in particular. 

Marco stood up, “I think you’re missing sex more than anything.” 

She smiled, “I’m very upset about it. I used to leave the barracks to find someone. I just need it. It’s like working out to me. It really helps me think clearly. I don’t need drugs or alcohol and I shouldn’t over use them. I need sex and right now, I’m dying.” Marco laid on the floor, “Seven months.” She rolled her eyes, “Ugh, I realize we live forever but…” Marco looked at her, “Maybe something will happen and you’ll be released from your convent sooner than later?” Mikasa groaned, “Not likely.” 

Marco rolled his eyes, “Just be hopeful. Hope is all we have and I like it.” She hummed, “Hope is merely a postponement to disappointment.” Marco and Mikasa continued on into the night eating food, drinking, and watching trash TV. 

* 

* 

* 

Armin hated, _hated_ Levi right now. Not only did he make him late to the final but he gave him a time limit of one hour. It was Erwin’s final and everyone knew it would take the full two and half hours. Armin was dragging and his stride had a limp since Levi had pushed him out of his car while still driving. Armin _hated_ him. 

He managed to come in late, slamming down at his desk. He looked horrible and not at all as cute as he normally did. Armin was a conservative book worm for the most part but when he felt like wearing more feminine clothes he tended to turn heads and make men question their sexuality. Erwin was disappointed looking, “You’re late, darling.” Ohhhh that stung. Darling was Erwin’s cross term. Armin quickly started his test and felt the beginnings of a migraine. 

When he finished the test. He felt horrible about it and handed it in with a worried look. Erwin took it, gave a disapproving look and then handed it back, “I love you, but there's no way.” Armin was about to explain his time constraint when Levi slammed the doors open and walked in exuding power and sourness, “Let's go, maggot.” 

Erwin wanted to drop kick Levi. Armin looked conflicted and powerless, “Um, I have to do it over.” Levi snorted, “Ha, yeah. Right, okay. But, that's not my problem. You were given orders and you have to follow them. You should have accomplished all you needed to in the time allotted.” 

He pulled Armin out of the class while Erwin fumed silently. Levi slammed him against the wall and grinned, “Time for humiliation.” He took Armin into the closet and stripped him, putting on him a pair of black boy short underwear. Armin was shivering in the cold. He looked at what Levi had in his hand, “No.” 

Levi slapped him, “You don't get to say no.” 

He put it on him, “Be a good and loyal White lap dog, okay?” 

Many students were walking like zombies to their finals and lunch. They all woke up quickly, however, when they saw Dr. Ackermann leading the nice History department assistant on all fours on a leash. He was only in underwear and had a leather dog snout muzzle on. A few fainted and others stopped dead in their tracks. 

Levi knew Armin was at his core was a shy and conservative person. This only fed his blackness more. In fact, he was getting high from his White degradation. Armin was miserable and took no pleasure in this like Eren would have. He was on the verge of tears but his pride kept him from shedding them. Armin was quickly causing Levi to develop certain opinions of him that he'd not been able to form yet. 

When they got to the car, Armin's White picked up thinking he'd be released from his humiliation but Levi led him to the back where a kennel awaited him, “Up you go. I have errands to run today.” Into the cage Armin went. 

He was taken to an interesting place in town. Levi left the car running getting in and out before taking him out and subjecting him to further stares from those on the street. This seemed to be a mostly vampire establishment that they were entering now. He entered, pulling Armin alongside him as he asked to speak with someone named Nanaba. They were taken into a room that was pristine and Armin was made to heel, “Nanaba?” Armin could only see their shoes but he liked them, “Captain Levi, I’m so happy you came. We have an potential issue I need you to be aware of. The data suggest this will be pressing in the next decade.” 

_Decade._

For vampires, that wasn’t a long amount of time at all. Levi pulled on Armin’s leash and they continued forward. He was in an all black environment now with only a few reds. Armin was uncomfortable and wished he was anywhere else. Nanaba led them to a private office. Levi took his seat on the couch and patted next to him for Armin. Armin was unsure what to do. Levi rolled his eyes and picked him up, laying him next to him and placing his head on his thigh. He combed his fingers through Armin’s hair, “Yes?” 

Nanaba presented him with some information, “As you know, things are becoming worse in other areas of the world and our kingdom is highly desirable. We’ve seen an increase in visa applications and there seems to be a trend in Whites seeking asylum. They have been turned away so far with reason but there are rumors that mass illegal immigrants are being planned if something doesn’t give.” 

Levi reviewed the numbers, “And?” 

“And we have hardship cases for visas from reds as always that merely require that we put them in the expedite pile and speed the checks up. But, there have been attacks on Blacks recently and they are requesting moves.” Levi’s hand stilled, “Attacks?” Nanaba nodded, “Blacks that are…..having a hard time readjusting after the shoah and what’s happened after the fall of the wall. Listen, they’re fringe communities that formed to protect themselves and while I can relate as a member of our people, I can’t relate to the Shoah since my family protected me from it and I can’t relate to the wall because I was safely living here during the 80s working as your intern.” 

Levi sighed, “Nanaba, you’re no lesser a member of us because you were spared those horrors. You’re a Black and I know that if you’re upset about the attacks there is a reason. I want all of their complaints and paperwork made ready for me now.” Nanaba smiled, ‘I knew you would. I already made them.” He had another Black bring in a neat messenger bag full of files. 

Levi paused, “I have a question. Last I was aware, there were only five Whites that applied for trade licences here. They live in the country and not in the kingdom. What I want you to do is make sure they’re still here and make a report on them all. Then, I want you to see if there are any White illegally here. I don’t want you to remove them or anything. Just make reports. I will handle it when I get back.” 

“Currently, Your Highness, the only White not of the five or the coven next door to you is Mr. Michael Zacharias. His file is available if you need it.” Levi nodded, “Just email it to me. I’m sure it’s not going to be the most important thing I read and I’ve put it off for a while.” Nanaba gave praise to Levi and promised to continue to work hard. Levi and Armin left as they’d came and Armin found the cage to be more spacious than before. 

When they arrived at home, Levi took him to the bathroom tied him like a groomer would. He washed Armin, embarrassing him even more as he left him nude and shaking from the ice cold water. Levi was quiet, like he was pondering. He was eating Armin’s energy with pleasure but he was also thinking and thinking. 

He pulled Armin out and sat him in his lap before towel drying him off, “We have class in four hours. Make me lunch, bitch.” He dressed Armin in one of his long sleeve black tshirts and some shorter than average black shorts. Levi mentioned he played sport in those and didn’t like longer shorts. Levi sat on his couch, reading his piles of information from his meeting. Armin didn’t know what to make, so he looked through the cupboards. 

He started making something his grandpa used to make him that always kept him full and happy. Levi’s sudden lack of torture and his quiet reflection made Armin feel much better. He turned to see Levi staring at him. Armin bristled, “What? What do you have in store for me now?” Levi shrugged, “I’m just hungry.” Armin plated the food and brought it to him, “Here. Eat and be happy. If you even have the ability.” Levi ate a few bites when Armin went to make his own plate. Levi’s will crushed him, “No, you don’t get to eat yet. Make another plate for me and then pack the rest up and clean the kitchen. Then, go to our Shabbat cabinet and polish everything till it shines.” 

Armin was so hungry his stomach made a noise as if on cue. Levi seemed to not care and finished his first plate. Armin handed him another one and he leaned over to him, his breath on his cheek, “You can cook with spices. I guess that’s because you’re pretty spicey yourself.” Armin snorted, “That was lame. Stop.” He cleaned quickly and well. He was too afraid to cut corners. He went to shine the candlesticks and other silvers that Levi own and he found himself staring and wondering. 

“What are these for?” He held up things and Levi told him what they were, how they were used, when he got them, and why they were important to him. Armin enjoyed learning about this aspect of his life because it helped him understand Eren better. 

Armin yawned. 

He needed sleep. 

Levi appeared behind him, 

His body was on fire. 

He grabbed Armin from behind and smiled. 

It was demonic, “And now, for dessert,” he licked up his neck, over his scent gland, and behind his ear, “your screams.” 

Levi and Armin stepped into a dungeon of hell. 

His body was on fire, a scream strangled in his throat. 

He couldn’t breath. The hot air singed his lungs and made his mouth feel like sand. Armin reached for anything but found nothing. He was suddenly discombobulated, the darkness left him without sound and bearings. Armin’s nerves were fried as he attempted to understand what was happening. He was suddenly dropped on hard ground. 

_Thump!_

Armin hissed, his ears were ringing. He smelled it, the smell dirt had when it had been in the sun. He saw through his barely open eyes the yellows, beiges, and white bits of dirt, gravel, stones, and then over in the distance, a mound of red dirt that was common to the region. He was on a very old, once graveled, road that he knew from his childhood. Or did he? He sat up, pulling at his somewhat oversized jeans and blue threadbare sweater. He searched for his glasses and knocked the dirt out of his hair. 

His shoes were old adidas, white and black. He was dressed in clothes he’d worn while in the transition period between his grandpa and the orphanage. When Armin had gone to the orphanage they made them wear uniforms and a few staple clothes such as black slacks, white shirts, and for Mikasa and the other girls skirts and a long dress. 

Armin had been thankful for the uniforms and that’s where his longing had began to dress the way he wanted and with the clothes he wanted. He’d worn Mikasa’s skirt and dress when alone. It had made him feel pretty. He’d worn high tops and distressed jeans that belonged to Jean and felt tough. He liked clothes, he liked how they made people feel. He liked women’s fashions more than men's and that had earned him a lot of extra attention from the bullies when they’d found out. 

Now, he was walking down the road to his old house in the woods. He wondered if his grandpa was there, maybe. He really wanted to see him. He heard Eren’s yell. He ran faster but his legs were flimsy and he was thirsty. He came around the corner of the house. He noticed it was supposed to be his home but it wasn’t the same. 

It was white, door and windowless. It had a very eerie and uncomfortable vibe as he approached. His stomach was in his throat and he felt like he saw people lurking inside, calling to him. 

He slammed into the propane tank. It had been there forever. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten it. 

Then, he smelled _them._

His pupils dilated and his talons lengthened. His fangs protruded and his back rippled with scales. Armin saw not one, but seven Weissfressers with Eren and Mikasa in the middle. Mikasa was covered in blood and Eren stood in front of her, no better off but his legs were still intact unlike hers. Armin saw how she sagged against his leg. Her blood seeping into the ground beneath them. Eren had nothing but his fists. 

He attacked one. His rage consumed him but it wasn’t enough to handle a souped up Weissfresser. Armin tried to move quickly, to intercede. But, he was so weak and small. It didn’t matter. Eren was just blinded by his anger. He kept attacking them till they tossed him against the house. He hit the side with a sickening thud. Mikasa called out, her body useless right then. 

Armin couldn’t get to them because of magic. 

He was slow and stuck in a magic trap that sapped up White energy like a sponge. If he was older, stronger, smarter, and maybe not stuck in ill fitting clothes with shaggy hair he’d not be having these problems. He let out a frustrated scream but none of them turned their attention to him. Eren got back up, spitting blood. They seemed interested in it and Armin’s protectiveness flared. He cared for Mikasa, deeply, but Eren was his best friend and was at one point going to be his mate. He’d been the only one he’d ever been honest with. 

Eren smelled amazing. He really did. Armin managed to break out of the trap and move forward towards the closest Weissfresser. 

The fighting was bloody, painful, and fatal. 

He had his arm ripped off, his body littered with bites, and his precious blood was being drained by the passing of each Weissfresser that with their last bit of strength they made it their goal to drain him till he couldn’t fight back. Eren had Mikasa on his back but Armin could see him planning. His eyes were full of determination to help Armin. 

But, there wasn’t any time. He would die and so would Mikasa if he fought. 

Armin stood straight as he decided to do it. 

His talon moved across his neck. 

He’d die so his friends could live. 

They didn’t deserve this. 

He wanted them to live and love and be happy, 

Armin felt himself slipping away. 

And then- 

_Inhalation of desperate breath._

He was now inside of the house and sitting on an old wooden chair. Levi was sitting in front of him with his chair turned around and his legs spread around the back of it. He leaned his chin on his crossed arms, a typical unreadable look on his face. Armin looked around the room, noting how bare and frightening it was. Armin took another deep breath. He felt strange. 

Levi sat back, “You have questions.” Armin felt his black surround them but never encroach on them. Armin sighed, “What happened with the window?” Levi bristled, “Someone wanted to get to me and they used your house to do it. They were also seeing how far they could push you, too. I shouldn’t remove incantations and curses from a White’s den.” 

Armin was fading, “Shouldn’t? But, you can because you’re the top.” Levi nodded, “I don’t do things to Whites out of respect for Rad.” Armin tried to stand, “This place….it means something to you. It’s not the house I grew up in but looks similar. Erwin says you don’t let people watch your games.” He trailed off. He could feel Levi’s eyes on him, “I like to watch but….as old as I am I use my game time with the sacrifices a bit differently.” 

Armin touched a table. It was metal and looked out of place here. It should be in a surgeon's office. He noted one of the books written in a language he didn’t know except from some of Mikasa’s mother’s things, “Is this Japanese?” Levi was now in the corner of the room. Armin could feel him standing there even though his back had been to him the entire time. His gaze was heavy, oppressive. Armin felt like he was sinking into something thick and frightening. 

Armin looked through the pages and saw all manner of things. The sensation of cold fear caused his skin to prickle. He'd never heard Levi move. Now, it felt like he was on the ceiling. 

He picked up a book and turned around. 

Armin’s lungs were paralyzed with fear. 

All there was were his eyes, pitch black with red irises. 

“Yes.” 

And then they were gone. 

Smoky remains filled the concrete room. 

* 

* 

* 

Mikasa and Marco were lazily sitting around before she needed to leave to head to class. Eren came over, his shirt soaked from running. He seemed on edge, “This fucking piece of shit senior was running his mouth about the Titans and how we shouldn’t get involved at the gym!” He slammed his bag down and Mikasa rolled her eyes, “What did he suggest to restore order to the region?” Eren fumed, “He thinks we should just nuke them.” 

Marco hissed, “Yes, because those pesky civilians deserve no chance, right?” Eren slapped his legs, “YES! LIKE, WHAT THE FUCK? We have to eradicate them, break them, make them know that they or any of their satellite groups are never going to break us! We’re the majority! People who want to be free and live their lives to the fullest! We’re the good guys, not them!” 

Marco leaned up to grab his coffee, “This is why you were voted “Most Determined” last week. Have you heard Jean? He’s actually got some good ideas for strategics and was talking with Erwin about them the other day when he was doing his laundry.” Mikasa snorted, “I forget he’s Erwin’s personal assistant.” Marco smiled, “I like it because Erwin really makes a good impression on him.” 

There was another knock and Jean entered, “Babe, I brought you a change of clothes. I didn’t think you had any.” Eren gave him a confused look, “He has a bag over in the corner. I can’t imagine you didn’t see him pack it since he lives with you.” 

“SHUT UP, JAEGER!” 

“DON’T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, HORSE FACE!” 

“I DON’T EVEN HAVE A HORSE FACE! IT ISN’T A BURN!” 

“YOU HAVE AN UGLY KNOW IT ALL FRENCHIE FACE!” 

“I HATE YOU!” 

“I HATE YOU, TOO!” 

Marco got up to take the clothes and kiss Jean on the cheek, “Thanks, babe.” Jean went over to lay on Mikasa with a thump. She laughed and he asked her about life in the city versus those barracks she’d been in. It was a nice conversation that eventually included Eren. Jean felt like there was something going on that he didn’t know about but he couldn’t get a straight answer from anyone. 

When Mike came over to see if they were ready for a class, he perked up, “What class?” Mike and the others were not sure how to proceed. Eren shrugged, “Levi is making me take a class where I’m basically tutored by people who know more than me. Like, Mike helps me in Maths and Mikasa helps me in History and Armin get’s a damn break.” Eren started laugh loudly and Jean smiled laughing with him, “Hell, Armin wouldn’t know what to do with his free time.” 

Mikasa and Mike exchanged glances that said they were in the clear. Marco wrapped his arm around him, “Babe, let’s get dinner and see if Connie and Sasha are free.” Jean grinned, “Cool.” They all packed their things up and headed their separate ways. Mike and Mikasa shared another sly glance making Marco’s mouth turn up at the corner into a smirk. Eren seemed to be oblivious which was good. No one needed that wrath. 

Jean took Marco’s hand and pulled him along to his car, “Babe, I missed you a lot.” Marco blushed, “Jean, come on. That’s ridiculous.” He opened his car door for him, “Not really. I mean, Eren spends hella time with Levi. I never see you with your work schedule.” Marco inhaled, “Well, I’m saving up money for something I wanted to talk to you about. Our lease will be up in about six months and I was thinking we could get a better place.” Jean sputtered, “R-really? What happens to Sasha and Connie?” 

Marco hesitated, “Um, they come visit?” Jean seemed squirly, “Jean….do you not want to move in together? We already live together.” Jean waved his hand dismissively, “Marco, Marco! Don’t be like that. I’m not saying anything other than they need us. I mean, they can barely afford the rent, you know?” Marco frowned, “I know. But, I really want us to not live somewhere the sink overflows and using the toilet is a challenge.” 

Marco really wanted their own apartment for a nest and den. He wanted to try it out and then save enough to buy a place. It was hard to leave a den and nest as a young vampire couple and children could come at anytime. Most reds applied for housing through their mayors and even received loans for down payments. He needed to see how things were done in a Black kingdom. In the White province in the North, it wasn’t as simple as all that. 

Jean held him hand, “Are your parents coming for Christmas?” Marco felt his chest tighten, “Um, no.” Jean hummed, “Well, Jaeger and Armin will be gone and Mikasa hated Christmas because Eren did. Would you like to do something here with her and any other misfits left?” 

Marco smiled, “Yeah. I really would.” Jean was nervous. He could always tell, “So, when can I meet your parents?” Marco didn’t know what to say. 

Jean left him alone in silence. Jean felt like he’d said something wrong but didn’t know what could be wrong. He just called Sasha and Connie, asking them to meet up a Mellow Mushroom. He’d splurge a little since he’d been paid from a gig recently. Mellow Mushroom wasn’t fancy but it wasn’t cheap compared to their income. Jean’s mother had left him very well off but like Eren, he couldn’t touch it till he was twenty-one. He had to beg for what he got from a court appointed guardian who was stingy and held grudges against Jean for simply being who he was. 

He felt like wallowing in his self pity. 

Marco cleared his throat. 

Jean noted he looked uncharacteristically upset. This really pissed him off. Marco should never be upset. “My parents are dead, Jean.” It was like someone had punched him in the gut. “H-h-how?” Marco kept his eyes trained on the road, “Murdered.” It was even more shocking. 

Jean gripped the steering wheel. How could this even be?! Who could kill people like Marco? Why had he never said anything? 

He knew why. 

Jean knew better than anyone. 

It was too much and when he came to his senses he’d already parked in the parking lot. They got out and Sasha yelled, “Heeeeey! HURRY UP! I'M STARVING!” Connie was smiling while staring at her. Marco had a suspicion he had a thing for her. They often cuddled and spent time together in less than appropriate ways. 

Connie was a dampir and so was Sasha. She was the product of a red from long ago and wasn't very aware of her vampire self. Connie had often wondered why she never talked to him about it but there must be a reason. Or, maybe, she was truly oblivious to her situation. He had no idea how to go about addressing it with her. 

Marco made small talk with Sasha and Connie while Jean sat down in the corner of a booth with a thud and ordered a beer with a fake ID. Sasha asked how it went with Mikasa, “I really want to meet her. She sounds awesome.” Reiner and Bertolt walked in with Annie. They joined them all, laughter and hugs were shared. 

“You're dating Mikasa, right?” Reiner started coughing and Bertolt stepped in, “Yeah, but it’s complicated. She’s really busy right now and they don’t get to see each other a lot.” Annie’s eyes were trained on her drink coaster as Connie and Sasha thought about it. They both thought that was very strange, “But…” Connie ventured quietly, “She lives, like, what? Five minutes from you?” Marco smiled, his calming energy poured over the table, “Mikasa’s really out of the box, Connie. She’s also really busy with Marine stuff we can’t know about. I think that’s what they’re trying to say nicely.” 

Connie blushed from embarrassment, “Oh! Man, I’m sorry!” Reiner waved him off, taking a sip of his water. He grabbed the waiter, “Can we get some appetizers?” He ordered a lot of food. Annie rolled her eyes, “You just finished a competition. I thought you were going to let your body rest.” He snorted, “This body? Rest?! Ha! I don’t need rest. I need to keep winning and shoving those trophies up Amon’s ass.” Bertolt nodded, “He’s really full of himself. You’re clearly the better body on stage.” 

Reiner beamed, “Thanks Bert. You never miss one and I don’t know how you do it.” Sasha was eating crackers left over from the table behind them, “Can I come to one? I’ve never been.” Reiner nodded, “Yeah, why don’t you all come? I’ll have the next one in January.” Jean perked up for a brief second, “Hey, are you all going home for Christmas?” 

Annie was who he’d made eye contact with and she was hoping he’d not expect an answer from her. She waited, “Not this year. My grandfather is traveling.” Bertolt shook his head, “I’m going where Annie goes and Reiner is the only family I have left so….” Jean felt like he’d stepped in shit again, “Oh, sorry.” Reiner laughed, loud and booming, “Hey, it’s not big deal. Our parents were really old and had us later in life. That’s why we were friends, actually. We’re miracle babies.” 

Reiner’s smile was contagious and so was the pull of his will. 

Marco suddenly felt uncomfortable around him. 

He looked at Jean but he was now eating with the others as the waiters placed all the food down. Connie swallowed slowly. Marco noted he was also buckling under the pressure. Connie got up to make a phone call when Sasha spoke, “I’m going back to see dad and the animals on the farm. I know Connie’s going to see his mom and cousins. He has a ton of cousins.” 

“I think we should do a Christmas together. I guess it’d be us, you and Bert and Annie, and Mikasa.” Reiner blanched, “Cool, I’ll look at my calendar.” Annie looked at Marco, “Hey, when are you working?” Marco smiled, “Actually, it was a surprise but after this week I’ll get paid time off for the Holidays. Levi told me the other day.” Jean smiled, “Babe, that’s so nice…..Commander Erwin is making me detail his house, clean it top to bottom, track down all these rare ingredients, and,” he opened his phone to a google doc, “do everything on this doc.” 

Marco leaned against Jean, “You’re so lucky to be learning from Commander Erwin, you know. He’s really a living legend. I’m sure everything he has you do has purpose.” Bertolt ordered a beer for him and a beer for Annie. Annie was dressed more feminine than usual and she seemed to be uncomfortable with the way Reiner was still pumping out his aura. Marco watched her and wondered what life was like as a newly turned vampire. He’d never asked one. 

“Jean, is Mikasa close with Levi?” Jean shook his head no, “Well, it’s just strange. I mean, her brother is shacked up in no time with him and then they got legally married.” Annie’s eyes widened in surprise, “Oh? They were legally wed?” She gave Bertolt a look that Marco understood as her wanting to prove that marriage was important to her as a previous mortal. Bertolt seemed to feel bad, meaning he probably didn’t understand but would do it for her if she wanted it. 

Still, this was weird and they knew they were putting Reiner’s life in danger with this line of questioning. 

Reiner stood up, “Connie, wanna throw darts with me? It’ll be a while till our food comes out.” Connie stood and Sasha laid her head on the table, “I am literally starving.” Bertolt smiled, “Sasha, you say that all the time. We’ll never know if you’re actually starving if you keep it up.” Annie nodded, “Really. So, Jean, honestly, what’s Captain Levi like? He’s pretty much a legend and I’m intrigued.” 

“Well,” Jean sighed, “I don’t work with him really. But, he and Erwin are extremely close. They speak throughout the day and sometimes, I get really creeped out. Levi will just appear in the house. I swear, I was in one of the rooms in Erwin’s house and I started to feel funny. So, I know it’s dumb but, I locked the door and went back to working on the computer. Then, after a while of silence and me intently working, I turned around and Levi was there. How he got in the room I have no idea but he was just there, in the corner of the room, blinking.” 

Annie’s skin prickled. She would have been unnerved, “What did he say?” Jean was jittery, “He just asked what I was doing and when I told him he’d scared me he just blinked and said he did it to Erwin all the time and I shouldn’t be so weak.” Bertolt snorted, “Damn. That’s some creepy shit. You wouldn’t think that Erwin would be into it. But, they’ve been….you know….it’s been rumored that Commander Erwin had a thing for Levi and that they’re into some sick shit.” 

Jean pulled back which interested both Annie and Bertolt. Why would someone have that reaction? Marco was internally happy that his boyfriend was a lot of things. He was cocky, brash, quick to fight, and actually very self conscious. But, he was not one to gossip nor get involved in the personal matters of someone else’s life. 

Their food arrived and Jean changed the subject. Each time they tried to return, he just looked at Marco and kissed him till they stopped questioning. After they ate, they packed up leftovers and returned home. Jean’s body was tired and his heart heavy. He looked around his room and heard Marco in the bathroom outside. How had he not noticed Marco never spoke of his parents. 

When Marco returned, showered and fresh, he sat up, “Babe?” Marco hummed, “Yeah?” His face perpetually in a happy and kind smile, “Let’s curl up in blankets like a burrito and talk and watch Netflix.” Marco jumped on him, “Deal!” He moved into his arms and kissed him, nuzzling against his neck where he’d have a scent glad if he’d been changed. Marco hummed as Jean scratched his back lightly. 

Jean had a distinct scent he craved. He smelled like earl grey tea with milk and honey in it. There was a distinct breakfast smell to him that only existed in kitchens where mother’s made food with love. Jean kissed his face, “I wrote a song about you.” Marco smiled, “What’s it called?” 

“Freckled Jesus.” 

“Jean! That’s blasphemous.” 

“Babe, you are my religion.” 

“You should come to church with me.” 

“But, church….happens, like, every weekend.” 

“Come on Wednesday.” 

“But, that’s every week.” 

“Jean!” 

“Can I ask you something without judgement?” 

“Yes, Jean. Anything.” 

“So, are you a satanist? I’ve been reading up on it and I’m still on the fence.” 

Marco looked up at him, “No, I am most certainly am not! I am a staunch Catholic!” Jean smirked, “Cool.” Marco was still spinning, “I can’t even believe you’d think that!” Jean chuckled, “I mean, you’re into some kinky stuff.” Marco slapped his arm, “Kink is not eternal damnation.” Jean kissed him, “True, but it’s the slippery slope on which man slips and falls!” Marco stared, “That was just dumb, Jean.” 

They spoke a little more till Jean went to make hot chocolate. When he returned, Marco had set the bed up differently to make it more comfortable. “So, I noticed you got really weird about my parents. I didn’t tell you because, honestly, it’s a really bad story and it makes people feel uncomfortable. They don’t know how to relate or they don’t know how to make it better. They say sorry, but that’s not really enough and they struggle for words they don’t have. No one knows what to say.” 

Jean sat the mugs down, “Yeah. No one does.” Marco gave a soft smile and a curt nod upwards, “I’ll tell you because I think you should know since we’re together.” Jean sat down, “Are you sure? You’re comfortable with that?” Marco shrugged, “I’d rather you know so that we don’t have this…..strangeness between us. My parents were murdered. I can’t talk about the case and I can’t really tell you why. But, I lost them and other members of my family including my siblings. It has taken a long time to accept and I am doing my best to live si that I can one day rebuild my family name. That’s why I have nothing, no support, and why I spend holidays alone.” 

Jean was frozen in place. Marco touched him, “Sorry, you’ve shut down.” Jean nodded, “Yeah. Were….were you there?” Marco shook his head, “No. I was away. It was worse but it was what saved me.” Jean frowned, “Mom had a heart attack. We went on a field trip and our bus was hit by a drunk driver really early in the morning. A lot of us were trapped in the bus because we went off the road and down an embankment. Some parents that had been chaperoning us stopped and started trying to get us out one by one while we waited on the emergency units.” 

“We were trapped in this pitch black bus coming back from a band competition, our uniforms off and sweat stained clothes everywhere. I woke up, bloody and in pain. It was two hours before they got to me and some of the others in the back of the bus. We’d wrapped around some trees. When our pastor that came with us got us out, he kept rubbing my face like he couldn’t believe it was me.” 

“I was tore up so I thought my face was mangled or something. I thought I was going to be ugly and scarred for life. He started saying, “Hunter? Hunter?! I said my name was Jean. Hunter was his nephew. He started crying and saying no over and over again. Apparently, Hunter had died. He’d been cut in half. It was horrible. He was sitting where the tree hit and where the car hit and that’s the part that trapped us. We did look a lot like each other. I was crying and he was crying. Then, they told me they’d called my mom and told her I was pronounced dead on the scene.” 

“I was so angry that someone would have called my mom and told her that right then. It wasn’t okay for anyone to make that call and not wait for everyone to be brought out and took to the hospital.” He wiped his eyes, tears spilling over. He was clearly trying to stay angry. If he was angry, Jean could tell the story. 

He looked at Marco, “She had a heart attack. She got the call, felt off, went to the hospital, and right there she had a heart attack and died in surgery. She thought she’d lost her son and she had a heart attack.” He broked down into sobs while Marco brought him into his arms. 

Marco cried with him. They laid in the bed, under the covers, sharing in mutual loss and pain. Marco swallowed, “I had a brother who was a tailor. I bet your mom and he would have made some awesome stuff.” Jean had told Marco most of his suits and some his clothes were made by his mother. She was really well known and always busy sewing and making things. 

“She used to take Mikasa with her to pageants where she hemmed dresses. She always wanted a daughter and she said Mikasa was well behaved and I was a handful.” Marco kissed him, ‘You really are.” Jean hummed, “Do you see this as a long term thing?” Marco nearly choked, “Um, yeah.” Jean was defensive, “I WAS JUST CHECKIN’!” They kissed and fell into a lazy relaxation where they felt closer and more invested. 

* 

* 

* 

Armin was standing on bottles while they filled in for class. Mike’s initial spike in energy made Mikasa stumble. He’d been behind her, his hand had occasionally brushed against her. Her level of guilt rose each time they locked eyes or when he changed the scents to please her. He’d had more food delivered and flowers. Marco had just rolled his eyes but said nothing. 

Now, Mike’s laid back attitude was gone, “Your Highness, what is the meaning of this?” Armin frowned, his face showed he was clearly trying to concentrate, “We had a bet. It ended in a draw. I am his slave for three days and he is mine for three days. I’m on….day...two. Yeah, day two.” Levi looked bored, “It could be much worse but I want to make sure class stays on schedule.” Erwin was behind Mike now, “Levi, I am going to make you pay threefold for what you do to him.” 

Levi snorted, imitating a submissive flirty baby doll voice, “Hurt me, daddy.” He made a few sexual noises and gave him a pouty bottom lip before pushing off of his desk where he was perched. Erwin’s chest rumbled. He was intrigued in Levi actions, “Is that what will release my mate from you? I’ll hurt you right here for all to see.” Mikasa deadpanned, “Please don’t.” She moved to take her seat and Eren appeared with coffee. He had a straw in the mug, “Here Arm, I cooled it a little so you could drink it through the straw.” 

Armin drank the coffee happily, “Thanks, Eren. I love you.” Eren smiled, “I love you, too.” Levi growled, ‘Sit down, brat. Leave the decoration alone.” They all sat but Mike chose to lean against the wall. Levi gave him a questioning look. Mike replied tersely, “I’m not at all comfortable with my king like this. I’ll stand.” 

There was something about Mike angry like this that appealed to Mikasa’s vampire instincts. She liked that he was able to take a stand, speak his mind, and that he had a protectiveness to him that followed much of the same patterns her’s did. Eren looked at Mike, his eyes reading his aura. Erwin was also looking, but then he turned to her. Mikasa noted he was searching her and summing up her smells. 

It was odd she could tell he was smelling her. 

Levi cleared his throat, “Since this is the last class till we get back, I’ll take requests and whatever is most popular we’ll talk about.” Erwin stood, “Let’s write them down on pieces of paper and then sort them.” He smiled in his charming way and Levi grumbled, “You’re such a proactive and engaging teacher.” Erwin kissed his cheek, “That’s why I get stellar reviews and you get tear stains on the papers and notes written in blood.” 

Levi was completely serious as he dryly replied, “Those are the tastiest ones. I want to keep them but I end up eating them.” Erwin turned back to the room, “Okay, on that note let’s write what we want to know!” Mike and the others scribbled on paper their wants. 

Levi pulled them out of the cup Erwin had used and smirked, “This is a hot…..what is it called, brat?” 

Eren perked up, “Mess.” 

“Hot mess. Yes, so, I’ll do a mix of two of them.” 

He wrote on the board, “The Whites: An introduction to the Family.” 

Levi seemed to hesitate, “I’m going out of order and it’s strange. Oh well. Shit.” 

He drew quickly a surprisingly good portrait of a very handsome man. He resembled Erwin and Armin. He looked nordic and had fair features. That’s where the main resemblance lay. “Rad was a great man. He was younger than I, but he’d managed to bring all of the Whites in the area together. He mated a beautiful White woman named Freya and she conceived right away a son that they named Germania. Now, I know it doesn’t take a lot of thinking to perhaps see a correlation between Germany and Germania, and yes, eventually he becomes the first to establish the White Kingdom in what becomes Germany and Prussia and Austria.” 

Rad was killed in the war and in those days, we were forming the rules that would keep our world together and functioning. Rad’s memory was heavy on my mind and heart. Freya was grieved. To lose a true mate is almost impossible to survive. The pain is emotional and physical. She had her son and I’m convinced that’s all she lived for. When he turned 100 she seemed to give up and he let her. She lasted another twenty years before she returned to the universe.” 

In those 100 years, Germania grew to adulthood and brought the Whites together in the area, establishing a hierarchy that relied on a few key beliefs. The first inspired the vikings. Germania was the first of many. He acted as all were equal, it’s just that he was first to speak on a matter or last. He held extensive meetings, took input from all who wanted to give it and he really formed a brotherhood.” 

Then, he picked a select few elders and called them judges. I liked that because it was very much like when our Moshe chose judges after we were freed from Egypt. Eventually, a monarchy was established and the elders became mayors and the system became very traditional and similar to what people came to think of Germany and those areas being like in terms of leadership till World War One.” 

What was interesting was that Germania took a mate and then others. It was often the case that there were not enough vampires to mate and sometimes, if you didn’t want to settle or couldn’t settle, they were having to wait decades to find anyone suitable. Covens became more important and fleshing them out was critical. We went to war with one another and often. I’ve mentioned that you lived and died by the sword. Leaving a coven with only small children or women was commonplace.” 

Women who were not mated, however, we’re treated just as the men were and the old were often killed to prevent them from helping the younger ones. We left children and their mothers alive because they were easily impressed upon and the mothers often became Aelskades of other Whites or reds or Blacks.” 

Before I get to Aelskades, I’ll set the stage. A recent clash among my tribes and Germania’s tribes ended in a bloodbath with only a few from each coven left. I had unmated men who were amiable to the women left and who gladly mated to create new covens for the children to grown in. But, Germania was experiencing a time where there were no mates available due to age or orientation or whatever. There were famines, turmoil, wars, and children needed two parents or more to make sure they were learning what they needed to learn and getting enough blood.” 

Then, we had a fertility crisis. Couples were not conceiving. It was a hard time. The Whites that were left mateless that Germania had no one for needed someone or their chances of survival were low. He decided to do what the reds were doing and took them as additional mates. He couldn’t mate them, truly. But, he could enter into mutually beneficial relationships with them where he provided for their children, kept them close and protected, and had a little fun.” 

As the number of additional mates grew, so did the covens and the children. A child born out of this type of relationship is a Barnet. I’m sure for our Swedish speakers, you can tell all these terms that came from the White that eventually developed that language. The terms have changed over the years but not so much that we don’t all easily alter our usage.” 

Anyway, I’m getting off track. A Barnet in the White world does not have the same status as a child born to the proper mate. If the mother was an Aelskade, it is afforded a lot of extra things but the other child is legally the one who inherits his father’s portion. Or mother, in the case of two females. Or whomever has best standing in a heterosexual relationship.” 

In the Black world, they have all the same standings as the proper mate’s child. They are equal. Being an Aelskade in the past was out of necessity but not anymore. Now, in most cases, it’s a privilege to be one. Many will take lovers but to take an Aelskade comes with a contract and security. It is for some an aspiration and for others a way to declare a real love that they couldn’t otherwise.” 

Levi contemplated how to proceed, “Germania’s Aelskades kept the White line alive but also caused problems. Since his children from Freya were the main line that Armin descended from and take his royal title from, the others branched out and eventually split into covens that settled in other areas.” 

Erwin was interested in his hypothesis, “Did one eventually become the Russians? But, if they all come from Germania, don’t they all have direct lineage to the progenitor?” Levi shook his head, “Yes to the first question. No to the second. Freya was Rad’s sister. Germania’s mate was one of his aunts technically. It gets complicatedly incestuous but after the first five or six generations they branched out but not much.” 

Levi made some notes on the board, “The Russian’s were a coven that gave up trying to mate into the Prussian line and created their own mythos that they were actually more connected to the progenitor than the Prussians. It stayed in the realm of gossip till Armin’s family disappeared. Then, they fully began churning out the propaganda and those children and their families from the Aelskades were either killed or brought to submission.” 

When they take Aelskades, it’s bribes and to keep fertile mates from producing heirs for others. It cheapens the tradition and I do not agree with it and have forbidden that in my people. You cannot take an Aelskade to hurt the populace, the Aelskade, or for any fraudulent reason. Aelskades have to sign contracts and I have the right to read and render any contract null and void if I please.” 

Armin and Mike were on the same train of thought, “What was Rad like?” Levi stiffened, “He was a good man.” Eren noticed his mates behavior shift and he stepped in, “I think we’ve gone over our time and need to wrap it up now. You can do more on Whites and Blacks when we get back, right?” Levi nodded, “In short, I want you all to read Chapter seven and learn more about the structure of vampire society. Now, you know what Aelskades are but what are other kinds of lovers and people in a coven? What is the ideal coven like? I want you to read and write two pages on what you learned and answer those questions I just listed. Email them to me by the 30th. Now, get the fuck out of my house, shitty kids.” 

He looked at Armin, “Well, except you. You tried to make “day 2” a thing but you’re not on day 2 till midnight, coconut.” Armin looked like he might cry. Eren frowned and his black simmered, “I’m going to stay over with Erwin. I can’t handle you being mean to Armin.” Levi shrugged, “He wanted to do this to me and he’ll get his chance.” Mike looked at Erwin, “I can’t even imagine how you feel.” Erwin was in reality plotting revenge, “You will when you mate.” 

Mike seemed to frown at that but not too much. He and Erwin spoke while Mikasa and Eren asked Armin how things had gone. Eren wanted his mate and his best friend to get along. Armin felt that through their bond. He also smelled Mikasa’s scent and it confused him, “Mikasa….why are you so excited?” She tensed up and Eren gave her a confused look, “Yeah, I smell it too.” 

She shook her head, “I’m not really? Maybe….I am getting close to my heat and it’s just me on edge, you know? I don’t exactly have anyone to deal with that with like you two.” Armin frowned in mutual discomfort, “I lived my life without one till now so i feel your pain.” Eren’s words were rushed and a little shameful, “I mean….I wanted to help Armin but I couldn’t.” She looked at him, “What did you ask?” 

Eren smiled, ‘I asked about torture methods used by Blacks and Whites.” Armin snorted, “You would. I asked about Aelskades because in the books I am reading, my grandpa had a few but they were for reasons that Levi mentioned. Apparently, a few were left mateless and their children were sick so he took care of them but that was before I was born. He never had any blood children other than my father.” 

Erwin popped over, “I asked for more information on the beginnings of the White family. Baby, you failed and I’m going to have to readjust the curve to account for it. I hope you know that if you’d really studied, you’d have passed even if you were tired so, yeah….what’s up with that?” 

Armin deadpanned, “I’m on bottles that are causing me extreme pain. I went to hell today. Literally, I went to what I think might have actually been hell. Levi is my master. I was paraded around the city nearly nude in a leather dog snout muzzle thingy. Fuck your test. Fight the power.” 

Mike appeared, “Are you ready?” Mikasa nodded, “Sure. Let’s get go.” Eren looked at Armin and then back at Mikasa, “Where are you going?” Mike took Mikasa’s coat and held it up for her, “Friendship Dinner. We hang, talk about the war, talk about sports, and then we talk about finances. It’s fun times and I enjoy it very much.” She looked at her friends, “It’s kind of an only us thing because, well, you two would wreck it in different ways.” 

Armin and Eren sputtered at the burn, “WHAT?” Mikasa and Mike headed towards the door with Erwin following, “Can I come?” Mike shook his head, “No. You hate when I others hang out with just us.” Erwin frowned, “But, that’s because we’re cool and they’re not.” Mikasa looked at him, “You and Eren should spend time together. I’d really like that. You’re a better influence than grumpy man.” Erwin beamed, “Lee is just misunderstood. I guess Eren and I could hang. Eren?” He turned to speak to him and they made their getaway. 

* 

* 

* 

Eren and Erwin made dinner while yells and the occasional demonic laugh came from the other house. Eren picked at his shirt, “I just want them to get along.” Erwin was whipping something for dessert, “Well, until they do….I’ll just plot my revenge.” Eren snickered, “I wish he was this mean to me.” Erwin rolled his eyes, “You’re ridiculous, Eren. A little love and kindness goes a long way.” 

Eren stood straighter, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I’d love to know more about your tours if you’d be comfortable.” Erwin put the bowl of whatever creamy goodness into the fridge, “Well, let’s eat and I’ll pull out some stuff we can look at while we eat dessert.” Eren perked up, “Thanks!” 

They ate and true to his word, Erwin’s pictures littered the table. “When the war began, I thought it’d end in four years. I mean, wars….they don’t end anymore. They just keep going on and people get used to it but we shouldn’t. No one should accept this kind of war. It lingers in your mind and you can’t let anything go. You start to change but you only notice too late.” He had photos in the desert mostly but there were a few in more tropical looking locations. Then, there were huts and safari. 

“Where was this, Erwin?” Erwin looked at the photo and sighed, “Africa. Rwanda and a few other places I can’t really talk about. I mean….I guess I could but I’m not sure what’s still classified.” Eren flipped through them, “I heard they war over ethnicity?” Erwin nodded, “Among other things. It’s horrible how they hate each other. They use machetes. I saw a lot of things.” 

Eren ate his energy but he didn’t feel good about it. Somehow, Erwin could tell, “You aren’t asking to feed.” Eren shook his head, “No. I wouldn’t do that to you. You’re Armin’s mate and you’re kind of….well….a role model. I want to be like you and Levi. Not in a creepy way, but because you two really inspire me in different but equal ways.” 

Erwin put his hand on his shoulder, “I’m not a good role model. I’ve done horrible things.” Eren tried to lift his spirits in a surprising show of leftover whiteness, “Then give me an example so that I know what to do in a situation like that.” 

Erwin lifted a picture, ‘I had a friend, a best friend. He really made my life so much better and easier. I even tried a few times to test the waters, you know?” His smile was fond, sweet, mischievous, “But, he was really into women and he just kindly passed me along. We were stationed in a country I can’t name. There was a terrorist group that had been working in relation to the Titans and the locals were being tormented.” 

We had a hostage situation. Over two hundred little girls had been kidnapped and held hostage. They were being rapped daily, tortured, and sold. We knew where they were finally but the only way to get there was through the woods and in the night. We knew that trip would be dangerous. I can’t go into how it was to crawl through ditches that the girls had used as lavatories or how the screams of other villages being tormented as we passed unable to stray from our mission was. I think you can imagine it. I think you need to accept that war is nothing logical or expected.” 

When we came to the building, many of the girls cried out and or froze in fear. The smells were horrible, the looks on their faces more so. My friend was with me as we stormed inside and searched for the group in charge. I was looking for one man in particular. He’d killed many in the villages around me and I was determined to kill him. It was also my mission. He was second in command of the organization and once he was killed the leader would have no way of rallying the troops.” 

We were separated. The men started to machete the girls. There was blood everywhere and the fighting intense. I saw my friend was being overcome but at the same time, I had the chance to chase the leader and kill him. I had to decide if I should help my friend of almost six years or follow my mission and save the girls who were left. He looked at me. He needed me. I turned my back on him and pressed forward. I had duties, I had other men, I had those girls, and I couldn’t risk the group for the individual.” 

Eren and Erwin sat in silence for a little bit longer. Eren thought about it and then he reached over to take Erwin’s hand. 

He saw it all through his memories. 

Erwin spoke, “If I could do it over again…..I’d save my friend and die. At least then, I’d never have to live with this guilt. He’s merely one of many, Eren. My hands are stained with blood but I regret him the most.” 

Eren saw a face, covered in mud. His eyes wide in fear, the moment he knew Erwin would choose the man over him. He was tall, his hair blond and shaggy. He saw the concrete room that lacked glass in most of the window panes made of hand decorated wood. It was dim in the building, bare floors, broken furniture, and mats stained with blood. 

Eren pulled his hand away. 

Erwin looked at him, “Could you see something? You look like you’ve seen something. Your Seer blood is why, probably. Thomas recommended books and I’ve been reading up.” 

Eren went through some of the photos, “Erwin, who is in this picture?” 

He held a photo with Erwin and his best friend. 

Erwin blinked, ‘Um, me?” 

Eren’s brow furrowed, “Erwin, can’t you see that there is another person in this photo?” 

Erwin shook his head, ‘No. I only see myself.” 

“What was your friend’s name?” 

“Who?” 

“Your friend.” 

“I…..I….uh….I don’t know.” 

Eren paused, ‘Okay, so….okay. Whatever. I’m just really tired. I think I’m having some issues. I need sleep. Okay? I’m gunna go home and sleep, Erwin. Bye.” He got up and left leaving Erwin sputtering. 

Eren found Armin suspended from the ceiling. He looked at him, “Where is Levi?” Armin looked pitiful, “I don’t know.” Levi walked inside of the living room, snapped his fingers, and Armin fell with a thud. “Armin,” he was on top of him, leaning down by his ear, “I want you to kill for me, baby.” 

He stood back up, “Can you do that for me, sweetheart.” He kicked him, rolling him onto his side, “Tell you master yes.” Armin looked up at him and gave in, “Yes.” He snapped his fingers and Armin was gone. He looked at Eren, “He’s at the club with a part of me who will make sure he does what I ask. I’m so old I can split my consciousness sometimes like that.” 

Eren was blushing, “God, that was hot.” Levi walked closer, “Brat, you sure are easy to get worked up. Maybe I should skin you and see if you’re still as aroused.” Eren kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck, “I need to ask you something.” 

Levi hummed into his kiss when their lips met again. 

Eren held up the photo, “Look at this.” 

Levi blinked taking the photo in his hand, “Yes?” 

Eren explained that Erwin had no recollection of the man in the photo. Levi hummed, pulling Eren behind him on the way to the bedroom. He opened the file that Nanaba sent him. His eyes scanned the file, “Mike…..is a very powerful White. It seems that he and Erwin were put together as part of a coalition between human and vampire special forces units. He has obviously spelled Erwin so well that he can’t even remember him now as a White. I think Mike did it to just ease his mind and perhaps, never intended to see Erwin again. But, maybe he wanted to and this was a way he might be able to.” 

Eren kissed his neck, “Levi, I want you.” 

Levi smirked, ‘You do?” 

“Yeah.” He kissed him again, “I love you.” 

Levi closed his eyes as Eren left kisses all over his neck and shoulders. He stood up, “Come on, brat.” He took his hand and Eren smiled, “I love you.” He kissed him again and Levi pulled back, “Yeah, yeah. Let’s fuck, kid. Don’t make it sappey.”


	24. Hinterkaifeck

Levi had destroyed Armin for three days. He deprived him of food, sleep, and reduced him to an all blood diet. His goal was to see how far he could push him till he cracked. Armin had managed to hold on to his sanity and a few incidents had proven to be most interesting. 

First, the incident in Hell, Schol rather, where he sacrificed himself to save Mikasa and Eren. That had dispelled any doubts that Armin would protect his mate no matter what. It made Levi decide that forming a coven contract between them would be amiable for both parties. 

Secondly, Armin had actually captured his attention and won his affection. There was something about this White that spoke to him and made his black feel restored and more whole. He wasn’t sure exactly how he was going to deal with this new affectionate feeling nor if he was going to let Armin know or not. He’d not even told Eren yet he _loved_ him. 

Third, he was sure that Armin would one day be a good White King. There were too many similarities to Germania and Rad. Levi realized that a strong White Kingdom meant a stronger alliance between the species and therefore, a better world for humans. Humans kept the vampire world going and they needed to be protected. Also, Armin seemed very reasonable and a reasonable king would create reasonable policies. 

When it came time for Levi to become Armin’s slave, he got exactly what he wanted. Armin was exhausted and went straight to bed. He did, however, insist that Levi stay beside him and wake him after nine hours. 

Levi did so and as Armin wiped the sand from his eyes he asked him to cook him something to eat. Levi wondered when his torment would start but nine hours were already elapsed. He figured Armin’s torment wouldn’t begin for another eleven hours and smirked at the thought. Armin’s energy was calm and he was overly saturated with white blood from all of Levi’s killing orders. 

Lev purred happily between Levi’s legs before joining Armin. Armin played with him the floor smiling, “We’re going to ask Mikasa to watch him while we travel. When do you and Eren leave?” 

Levi was turning the oven on, “After the end of these three days.” 

Armin nodded, “Okay, let’s watch “The Good Place!” It sounds really awesome!” 

He turned on Netflix and Levi stood up, confused. Was he never going to get on with the torture? Levi wasn’t sure what he was making when Armin chimed in sweetly, “I want the spiced lamb and hummus arepas! Eren says they’re so good!” 

He was smiling ear to ear and then he joined him, “Show me how to make them, please.” 

Levi recoiled, “What? No, go sit and I’ll make them.” Armin’s White gripped him and brought him to his knees with a slam. 

Levi hissed in pain. He thought his leg might be broken. 

Armin was still sweetly smiling, “Never tell me no.” 

He tilted his head to the side and his energy wrapped around him like a vice. He was suffocating Levi, who was now actually a little frightened, and then he released him. Armin extended his hand to him, “Reach out and touch faith.” 

He pulled him up and went back to the same happy and sweet boy he normally was. 

Levi started a premier private cooking class. 

_I guess that was a taste of the torture to come._

He plated the food, made some ice cream, and then sat down Armin to watch “The Good Place.” Armin snuggled into his side, “I really like this concept. I think that we should all act like our good deeds are being recorded.” 

Levi surprisingly agreed, “I do like the idea.” Armin felt Lev push his head against his stomach before moving to Levi’s lap. 

Armin talked a little here and there about the show and what was happening. He filled the space with so much White, Levi almost felt himself smile. 

Almost. 

A few hours later and Armin was in despair, “NO! THEY’RE IN THE BAD PLACE!” Levi chuckled darkly, “Yes!” He felt Armin’s fists beat into his arm, “It’s not funny! They’re doomed forever!” Levi kept laughing until Armin moved on top of him, “Cuddle me.” Levi stopped laughing, “What?” Armin moved to nuzzle against him, “Cuddle me!” 

“How is this….wait….” 

Armin started to bubble with demonic laughter. His talons were sharp as they pricked into Levi’s skin, “That’s right.” He looked up at Levi, his eyes a color there was no name for, “You’re in the good place. I will force you to be my friend and do everything together like the besties we’re going to be. I will smother you with my love and kindness until you weep from the realization that you are a stain on the face of humanity and vampirdom. I will eat your happiness till I grow fat and powerful. You will beg for the ultimate release and seek to please me. I am your drug, the bullet in the gun, and the end of all your dreams.” 

Armin sat up, “Now!” His voice sweet and eyes returned to normal, “Let’s craft!” He moved off of him and went to get a box full of crafting supplies, “I think we should make tiny furniture and decorate our own little rooms in this playhouse I got at the thrift store. It’s wooden and could use some cleaning up!” 

He started getting out paint and filling up cups with brushes in them while Levi remained on the couch letting the words of that little white demon sink in. 

He was fucked. 

* 

* 

* 

Marco and Jean stopped by Mikasa’s apartment. She looked unreadable as normal. “What’s up?” She shrugged, ‘Nothing. I just got back from working out.” She let them in and Marco noted a sudden chill down his spine. He saw a vampire hunter’s book on the table and his blood screamed for him to leave. 

“Mikasa?” Marco ventured softly. 

She turned around to look at him, “Yes?” Marco looked at the book and she understood. She quickly and discretely hid the book. 

When she returned, she whispered, “I didn’t think he could read it?” 

Marco snorted, “He can and it’s more about how it really makes my instincts go hay-wire. All I can hear is _Glog, Glog, Glog._ ” 

She looked confused, “What does that mean?” 

“Hawthorn but it’s what some call vampire hunters. We used it in my family.” 

She nodded, “Oh.” 

“Why were you reading it now?” 

Jean had made himself comfortable on her couch. She didn’t want to talk about it at length, ‘I just have had some thoughts about recent events.” 

Marco raised his eyebrows, “About the window.” 

She nodded and turned, “Hey, Jean? Let’s play some video games.” 

He sat up, “Fuck yeah. I gotta go to band practice in a few hours, though. Marco has to go to work, too.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Then why come over here?” He grinned, “To spend time with you!” 

She had a pit in her stomach. Something just wasn’t right. 

The more she learned about the symbols, the more she feared something would happen to Eren. He was a Black and this person had wanted to kill them in the most brutal ways. It was some sort of energy sap on Black that didn’t let them feed off of negative energy. Somehow, it took the negative energy’s power itself and left the illusion of energy. 

The way it was explained had caused her to read and reread it over and over again until she finally understood. It made Blacks uncomfortable, breeding bad dreams and other horrors for those around them and for themselves. When they would normally feed, it wouldn’t fill them up. Instead, they’d grow empty until they were too depleted. 

Blood was important to them but energy gave them their edge over reds. It was like having two batteries instead of one. She needed blood to be powerful and had to feed regularly. They could extend their feed times by merely absorbing energy and also use the power from either in a fight. Without this, if they were not feeding regularly from fresh blood, they’d be vulnerable to an attack. 

She believed there was more to come and that this had been a test. 

Marco started thinking about it, “What’s Mike up to?” 

She tensed, “I don’t know.” 

He smirked, “You had a friendship dinner. How was it?” 

She replied in a monotone fashion, “We went to one of the places downtown but it was really crowded. So, we went to the park and did the obstacles. We’re probably going to do the mock American Ninja Warrior that’s coming to town in a month.” Jean gave her a side look that Marco found interesting. 

They stayed for a few hours and begrudgingly left to head to practice and work. 

Jean kissed Marco, “Hey…..” 

Marco smiled, “Hey.” 

Jean hesitated, “I love you.” 

Marco paused, his hands still on Jean’s jacket sleeve, “You love me?” He started to grin and Jean blushed, sputtering to hide his face. 

Marco gave a beaming smile, ‘I love you, too!” 

He kissed Jean and then they parted. 

* 

* 

* 

“What are we doing here?” 

Levi’s face was blank, grey, and he was wearing a bright blue polo shirt that made him look gaunt. Armin was next to him, his hair in a low pony tail and the same bright blue shirt, “We’re volunteering!” Levi wanted to vomit. 

He looked at Armin who gleefully waited for their representative. 

“Okay, so Armin will be with the kittens and um….Sir, you’ve redacted your name….you’ve redacted all of the personal information….” 

Levi’s evil bubbled over, “Wench, you will instruct me. That is all.” 

“You’re in the dog room. I need you to clean it from top to bottom. The dogs are in the playroom. Please clean the kennels and then play with dogs till they’re tired and happy. Then put them in their kennels.” 

Levi and Armin parted. 

Armin's world was full of wonder playing with the kittens and feeding those that needed to be bottle fed. He cleaned up in no time and spoke with many of the workers that asked about Lev and Erwin. It was going great and he hoped Levi was having as rewarding a time. 

Levi entered the room to an immediate silence and cowering. He frowned. Dogs knew who they stood before and made sure to bow to his power. Blacks tended to get along with wolves but their domesticated brethren weren't as sturdy and able to shoulder the energy. The closer the bread was to a wolf the better. He couldn't stand small dogs or poodles. 

He respected poodles, but also loathed them. 

Silently, he led them to a play area so he could clean their kennels. A worker walked by, “You.” His black paralyzed them and bent them to his will, “I want a pressure washer. Now.” Whoever had been cleaning these kennels had done a piss poor job. 

He covered his lower face with a bandana and put on gloves. 

Armin's white was ever present at the corner of his mind. 

It sang a sweet song in his mind. 

He wondered what Eren's song sounded like? He'd yet to hear it. Maybe, since he wasn't born Black he didn't have one? Did Erwin? 

He'd have to speak with his mother. 

He was finished cleaning in under an hour and all that was left for him to do was to play with the dogs. He sighed, expecting it to go poorly. 

Levi opened the door and they scattered. He pulled out toys and treats, slowly convincing them to enjoy their time out of their kennels. The smaller dogs were having none of it and they huddled in the corners of the room keeping to themselves. 

There were a few large breeds that came near and took treats. He ran them, took them through the obstacle courses. They were not put off by the black. One dog in particular stayed by his side. 

A doberman pinscher with a nice face and good ears. 

He sat down with a thud before petting him. Levi had rarely petted a dog or spent any considerable time with them. Wolves had been by his side in his travels along with coyotes and a few wild hyenas. Foxes did well due to their feline proclivities. But, dogs just didn't like him. 

This one, however, was laying on his legs to show him his belly for rubbing. He rubbed and noted the various scars on his body that were only clear as he rubbed against the grain of his fur. He frowned, “Who did this to you?” 

He touched behind his ear and saw the memories of this poor dog. 

Various situations of dog fighting and abuse flashed before his mind's eye. Levi would never understand how a person could be cruel to an animal. They were innocents. They didn't deserve anything but love. He looked for any identifying marks on doors or- 

_A mailbox number and a piece of mail! I've got you now, scum._

Levi rubbed the dog's back more before looking for the worker he'd controlled a while ago, “You.” 

The same paralyzed fear gripped them. 

“You're going to adopt that doberman and take good care of it. I WILL be checking in.” 

He went back out to find Armin and the worker started the paperwork. 

He saw him through the glass window and then entered the kitten room. All of the cats ran to cover him with their lithe bodies. The meowing and cooing filled the room making Armin cover his ears. He had a huge smile on his face, “Wow! CATS REALLY DO LOVE YOU!” 

Levi bore a hole in him with his glare, “Can we go?” 

Armin stood up, “Sure!” 

They left and Levi shot off a message to his underlings to find a Mr. Jake Mencken. He would destroy him. 

* 

* 

* 

Armin and Levi entered a spa, “Let’s get pedicures and manicures!” Levi absolutely wanted to scream. They each got matching mani-pedis and then something to eat. It seemed Armin was hell bent on making them do everything best friends do. 

Levi was resentful until Armin took him to a library, “Let’s read for a while.” 

Levi blinked, “Together? Out loud?” 

Armin shook his head, “No, silly. Just….in the same space but whatever we want.” 

He followed Armin around as he picked up a few books here and there. Levi had been wanting to read some things about his research but he doubted he’d find anything of worth. He’d been very unlucky at finding anything new in the case. He heard Armin hold his breath, “Um, Levi?” 

Levi’s fingers touched a few books carelessly, “Yes?” 

Armin exhaled abruptly, “I had this sudden urge to direct you to a book I was reading the other day.” 

Levi looked puzzled, “Really?” 

Armin went to get the book and they sat down in a reading area. Levi opened it and started reading. After an hour or two, he took out money and bought the book from the library. Armin said nothing but checked a few out and put money down, “Oh, Mr. Arlert, wait! Mr. Smith, we value you your patronage and would like to tell you we’ve extended the check out duration for you so you don’t need to leave this.” 

Armin smiled and shook his head, “Consider it a donation! Thank you for treating me so well!” 

Levi and Armin went to his car and went to pick up something for dinner. When they got to the house, there was a note that Erwin and Eren were hanging out with Mike and Jean. They both seemed a little deflated. 

“You know, Levi, Eren and I used to come up with all kinds of plans on how we were going to escape the orphanage and the town.” 

“What were some of brat’s ideas?” 

Armin smiled fondly, “Oh boy, well, he wanted to build a plane to fly out over the walls around the grounds. He wanted to smuggle out in the laundry truck. He wanted to acost the guards and kill them. I think you’d approve of that one.” 

“No, not really. It’s too short sighted.” 

“I said the same thing. We’d be tried and even as minors we’d have our freedom taken from us even more so.” 

“Exactly. The laundry is bad because you have no control over where it goes or how long you’re in the back.” 

“I said that, too. His next idea was to scale the walls and deal with electric fencing at the top when we got there.” 

Levi snorted, “HaShem….Eren…..why are you like that.” 

Armin smiled, “Can I have an Erwin story?” 

He sounded so sweet. There was no denying his love for Erwin. Levi thought about it, “Hmmm, Erwin tried to cook a dish that was so powerful it could seduce me. He wasn’t just wanting to seduce me. He had a theory that he would have total control over me.” 

Armin laughed, “How did it go?” 

Levi smirked, “He used the wrong thing and the dish was disgusting. We just did a lot of drugs and made out. You know, Erwin isn’t used to not getting his way.” 

Armin nodded, “I’ve noticed.” 

Levi’s expression was thoughtful, “He’s really never not gotten what he wanted. Well, just maybe a few things have been elusive but I am sure he'll eventually get them.” 

Armin seemed thoughtful, “I want him to be happy.” 

Levi nodded, “I do, too.” 

There was a moment when the room seemed to lift and level out. There was a sudden white flash from the ground up in an ombre effect. It went from blinding white to hazy grey to black. They both felt their stomachs lift as if they were on a roller coaster. There was a sudden electricity between them that was stronger than ever. 

It happened in a flash and then it was gone. 

Levi swallowed. 

He felt…. 

_Good._

Levi felt normal, average, full, happy, okay. 

Almost as good as he’d felt turning Eren for the first time. 

He felt lighter. 

It was a high of ultimate proportions. 

He turned to Armin. His cheeks were flushed and his breath caught in his chest. 

He stifled a sigh and swayed on his feet. 

He felt powerful, fuller, more lethal, and so much deeper. 

He turned to Levi and they exchanged looks of curiosity and then _want._

Levi took his hand and pulled him to the guest room where he shut the door. He stalked forward towards Armin till he reached the bed. There was something more to this, something underneath it all. A secret inside of them and their blood. 

Armin sat on the bed moving backwards as Levi joined him. 

Levi pulled Armin down onto his side and moved the hair off of his face gently. Armin’s expression was guarded as Levi pulled him closer to kiss him. 

It was soft, sweet, searching. 

Armin kissed him back, exploring as well. 

There was a slow movement to it all. Levi’s hand went to Armin’s hip, staying there for a while till he felt Armin become more relaxed. He then moved it around and up under his shirt to stroke his side. Armin’s tongue was moving in wondrous ways that impressed him and relaxed him. 

They searched for the connection between them. 

It was some sort of equilibrium that they’d found between them. 

But, soon the feelings faded and they returned to their white and black emotionally predisposed state. 

Armin felt lighter. 

Levi felt deeper. 

But, it had been a great half hour. 

Levi moved out of the bed, “I think it’s best we keep this between us. Eren and Erwin wouldn’t get it.” 

Armin sighed, “Agreed. I don’t know what that was.” 

Levi looked at him, “What did you see?” 

Armin shook his head, “I don’t know. It was something but it went by too fast.” 

Levi sighed, “There was something there for me, too. But, you know, I’m sure this will happen again.” 

Armin smirked, “Are we friends now?” 

Levi frowned, “Yuck. No.” 

‘Hurtful!” 

“I’ll drain you. I’m so glad we’ll be away from you and Commander Handsome for almost a month.” 

Armin sat up, “You’re time isn’t up yet. So, let’s color together.” 

Levi groaned, “Nooooo.” 

* 

* 

* 

Eren looked around for Levi as he held on to his baggage. He’d packed just as Levi had instructed but still, one of his bags was missing. He grimaced as Levi returned fuming, “I’ll destroy this place.” Eren kissed him, “Don’t say that in an airport.” 

They made their way out to the taxi service. The cars came and went with speed as the weather turned off poor and the country’s paranoia grew due to the invasion of their neighbor. 

“Hey! Jaeger! I’ve got your bag!” 

Jean appeared with the duffle bag. It was for their heat and Levi had been very upset that it’d been lost. Eren was relieved, but annoyed, ‘Why are you here?!” Jean skidded to a stop and looked angry. 

“I’m _here_ because I have to be! Erwin insisted and then Armin asked Marco to come.” 

Marco came from behind, “I smelled your scent and grabbed the bag off the belt. It was nowhere near your plane.” 

Levi blinked slowly, “Erwin is here?” 

“My luscious little demon!” Erwin’s booming voice commanded attention from all around them. 

Armin was at his side. He looked very tired, “Hey!” 

Eren seemed off, “Why are you here?” 

Armin’s mouth fell open a bit before he closed it, “Oh, we’re doing research here. Sorry, but we couldn’t say anything since one of our donors is secretive and weird.” 

Eren started to get mad, “But, you know I wanted to be alone!” 

Armin looked hurt, ‘We’re not encroaching. We’re transferring to another part of the country.” 

Eren’s anger grew, “Armin!” 

Armin frowned and Eren took a deep breath, “I’m just feeling caught off guard.” 

He grumbled and used the tone that Levi hated. It was the mimicking of a therapist. 

“Brat, you can express your feelings, just stop sounding like a damn therapist.” 

Marco held his bags, “Well, Armin said that Eren said you’d need us.” 

They all looked confused, especially Levi, “Brat said what?” 

Armin popped Marco. His voice hushed and upset, “I said not to tell! He doesn’t know!” 

Eren’s eyes narrowed, “KNOW WHAT?!” 

Jean recoiled, “DON’T YELL IN MARCO’S DIRECTION!” 

Eren pushed him, “I’M NOT YELLING AT MARCO!” 

“YES, YOU ARE!” 

“Armin said-” 

”ARMIN SAID EREN SAID IT IN HIS SLEEP!” 

Marco was red in the face, “I’m sorry, Armin. I apologize for telling.” 

Armin frowned, his voice sad and sincere, “It’s okay. He just does it a lot and it’s really freaky now that he’s black.” 

Levi’s black slapped each person across the face. 

They all held their faces and gasped. 

“Tell me what brat said, tiny coconut.” 

Armin felt Erwin’s hand on his shoulder, “Yes, coconut, what have you kept from your mate?” He was smiling but it was threatening. 

“Um, well, Eren has always talked in his sleep but….” 

Armin had sensed something pulling at his bond. He got up, went over to the Black den, and up to Eren and Levi’s room. Levi was nowhere to be seen when he entered. 

It was really a new development. 

Eren was floating above the bed nearly at the ceiling, chanting some sort of ancient language, and then he asked for Marco and Jean. 

“They’re not here.” 

“They have to be!” Eren’s voice was harsh and urgent. 

“Um, why?” 

“To let me see!” 

“See? Erm, see what Eren?” 

“See! SEE WHAT HAPPENED! THEY HAVE A ROLE TO PLAY!” 

“So, I should call them here now?” 

“Yes!” 

“To the den? To your den?” 

“NO! TO GERMANY!” 

“Okay, don’t yell at me! It hurts my feelings.” 

“SORRY!” 

Armin told the story and the others listened carefully. Levi’s eye twitched, “Ugh, HaShem. Okay, brat had a vision or something. Marco and Jean, you’re coming with us.” 

Armin and Erwin smiled, “We’re heading to Munich for a week or two, then Berlin and then we’ll finish our trip in what was Prussia.” 

Levi looked at Erwin, ‘You did this on purpose.” 

Erwin smirked, “Never.” 

Levi groaned and a car ran off the overpass plowing into parked cars and pedestrians. 

Erwin frowned, “That make you feel like a big man?” 

Levi slung his bag in the back of the taxi, “Yes, let’s go.” 

* 

* 

* 

Hinterkaifeck had been a mystery that Levi had wanted to solve for years. There was something about it that gave his black a jolt. He had them driven to the town where they’d rented a house specifically to act as their hotel and base. But, Levi had other plans now. 

“Eren?” 

Eren was still miffed about the company, “Yeah?” 

Levi’s brow furrowed, “Well, shit, why are you so upset?” 

Eren brooded, “I wanted to be alone with you.” 

Levi reached over, “You are.” 

“No, Levi. I want to be alone with you like a real honeymoon or somethin’.” 

“Are you….feeling neglected?” 

“I just feel...I love you like crazy and I want you all to myself for a while.” 

“You just want me and my undivided attention?” 

“Exactly. I want Captain Ackermann all to myself. I want to be the only thing you see and think about.” 

Levi smiled a little. It was shy. Eren pressed, “You know I tell you I love you all the time because I was taught you never know what can happen. After losing mom and dad, I just can't live with myself if I don't tell the people I love that I do and often. You don't have to say it back or anything. I understand that it's not for everyone.” 

Levi took his hand, grumbling, “Brat.” 

* 

They unpacked their things and went to the site of the murder. 

When they arrived, Eren started to get flustered, “All that's left is a monument. It's all gone.” 

Eren moved his foot across the ground, kicking up dirt and some leaves. 

Levi sighed, thinking, “Well, actually, how much do you love me?” 

Eren perked up like a dog, “A lot.” 

“How badly do you want to please me?” 

“A LOT!” 

“Do you think you can handle the pressure of a sustained simulation?” 

Eren's face fell like an imaginary tail, “Um, what?” 

“You remember how we play? We simulate. But, what I was thinking was that you could use your Seer powers and help us go back in time to the actual scenes. We could restore it all, learn from it, and embed ourselves in it.” 

Eren made a small humpf noise, “I wonder if that’s why I wanted them to come?” 

Levi shrugged, “I think there is something to it all.” 

Eren moved closer to the plaque, “Can we do magic around the property so no one gets in our out while I’m working?” 

Levi smirked, “Smart kid. Yeah, we can make a barrier. Want me to teach you how?” 

Eren smiled, “YEAH!” 

They made a barrier around the farmstead. It took almost an hour for how long they needed it to last. Levi called a few people and when he hung up he approached Eren, “I called some local Blacks to act as guards. I want you to meet the mayor here.” 

Eren was feeling the pressure, “I’m not sure how to take us here or build it. I feel like I am missing something for the simulation.” 

Levi thought about it, “Jean and Marco.” 

Eren nodded, “Yeah, if they’re here, then we can begin.” 

But there was still something off, ‘No….something is wrong. I want to call Thomas.” 

Levi was very impressed with his mate. He was thinking critically, looking for clues, and he was expanding his powers. He handed him his phone and Eren stepped away looking at the farmstead. The shrine wasn’t directly on the property but a ways away. He needed the whole area and he needed power. 

The mayor of Germany for the Blacks was Maria Blumenthol. She and her mate had just had a child and they were in the honeymoon phase of their marriage. He was interested in seeing how motherhood had changed her. He wondered if she was softer or maybe harder? He couldn’t wait to show off his mate. 

Eren spoke with Thomas longer before returning. 

“Levi? I, um, need some stuff.” 

Levi nodded, “Okay?” 

Eren took his hand, “I need Mikasa, Mike, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, and maybe two little kids?” 

Levi stared, “No, I can’t _provide_ you with two little children. I’m Black but that’s just…..so….no. I’m not doing that.” 

Eren frowned, “But, I need two more people.” 

Levi paused, “We’ll think of something.” 

“I need them on a plane soon because I can’t do it without everyone. Also, can we place some sort of pause on the separation between Mikasa and Reiner for this?” 

Levi really didn’t like that at all. “I have my reasons for not wanting to do that. Is it really crucial?” 

Eren took a step forward, “Yeah, Thomas says it’ll be more effective to have people as conduits. I need someone for every role.” 

Levi thought about it, “OK, there’s….something that can be done. But, you owe me.” Eren kissed Levi. 

“Isn’t it enough that I’m hot and young and mischievous?” 

Levi gave his bottom lip a nip, “No. You’re a full time job, honestly.” 

They went back to the house to book tickets and inform the unsuspecting vampires they were being plucked from their lives to fulfill a purpose they wouldn’t understand. 

* 

Annie wasn’t having it, “I’m going into heat soon.” 

Bertolt twiddled with his thumbs, “I know. But, we can’t not go.” 

She looked at him and noted he was extremely anxious. “Bert, why?” 

He took her hand, “You can’t say no to the King.” 

Reiner came back in the living room, “He’s going to let me speak to and be around Mikasa. He’s letting me have 36 days.” 

Annie’s eyes narrowed, “36? Why that odd of a number?” 

Reiner’s words were muffled, “Jewish stuff.” 

She thought about it, “Oh, increments of 18.” 

Reiner nodded, “If I can see her and speak to her then I can get her to come over, you know?” 

Annie didn’t understand but Bertolt did. Something passed between them that made her uncomfortable. She and Mikasa had been training together and spending time talking about the issues they faced as women. She felt a bond with her and something about the way Reiner and Bertolt were going about determining _her_ fate in this world was upsetting. 

A conversation like that needed to be had with the person in question present. 

Annie started packing when Bertolt joined her, “You know what we are, right?” 

She turned her head, “Not really. You’ve not been very forthcoming. Why is that?” She closed the bag with their toiletries in it. 

Bertolt frowned, “I was courting you in earnest. I was so afraid you’d bolt if you knew the full story.” 

She turned to face him, crossing her arms, “Bert, I love you. I saw how hard you tried to impress me and your courting worked. You won. I’m your mate and I’m happy to be your mate. But, you and Reiner have something going on between you that I can’t understand and I need to. Perhaps, you can explain _why_ you don’t care for Mikasa?” 

Bertolt’s neck twitched, ‘Annie, Reiner and I come from a clan that is cursed. We’re cursed because we are the descendants of the Blacks that sided with the Reds when the Reds were the leading vampire species.” 

“What?!” 

“Yes, we lost our black abilities and were forced to become like the reds: the lowest of the low. Lugo was the leader of the Reds. He had a lot of children and his mate was hidden away in the valley of blood. She appeared after some time with her children and the blacks that had taken the side of the Reds met her and mingled within the coven.” 

Reds were power sorcerers, you know? That’s why Reiner and I are so special. We have powers that are specifically tailored to dealing with Blacks and we were a clan of blacks. We’re also direct descendants of the world’s most powerful Schwarzfressers. This is why Mikasa is so threatening. She has a pedigree that would make her our worst enemy or greatest ally. I don’t know which she’s going to choose.” 

Annie frowned, “What is the goal? It sounds like you need her to accomplish something and that would mean there is a goal.” 

Bertolt nodded, “We want to restore the Reds as top. We also want to avenge Lugo by killing the King of the Blacks. We want our tribe to become the top. In fact, we are compelled to do it. We are cursed. The only thing that can release us is his blood. You heard of Marco being addicted to White blood and Armin gave him some of his to free him, right?” 

“Yes, so you only need a drop!” 

“No. Unfortunately, we need to drain him and probably Eren, too.” 

Annie recoiled, “I can’t do that.” 

Bertolt’s eyes were sympathetic and kind, “You don’t have to, Annie.” 

“But, I can’t let you entrap Mikasa in this! You have to find a way to leave her out!” 

He perked up, “Well, I was hoping we could do it before she’s allowed to return to Reiner. Listen, Annie, I know that I’m…” his voice was muffled and insecure, “volatile sometimes. I have some serious issues from the last war. I never got over it. I’m tired and my anxiety is high all the time. You’re so steady and an endless spring of refreshing water. I want that for Reiner but…” 

“But, what? Why is Mikasa not a good match?” 

Bertolt looked like he might cry, “Because, Reiner isn’t who-” 

Reiner knocked on the door, “Hey, we gotta head out soon. Y’all need to hurry up.” 

Bertolt kissed Annie. She was still upset but his lips were reassuring and soft. When he pulled back he kissed her cheek, “We’ll talk more later, okay?” 

Annie had a pit in her stomach, “Okay.” 

* 

* 

* 

Erwin and Armin appeared at the house after they were called. Erwin was perturbed, but the local police and historian had allowed them to make copies of documents they needed for their research. Erwin’s plan was to go to Munich twice a week and work on the documents till they needed to leave to head to Berlin and Old Prussia. Armin turned to him, “I’m going to be moody, I’m sorry.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“I’m going to be moody.” 

“Why, baby?” 

“Because, I’ll have a heat here and I don’t like it. It has a bad smell and I’ll be really uncomfortable even with your scent.” 

“It smells okay to me.” 

Armin raised an eyebrow, “Really?” 

He opened the door of the house and Erwin’s nose scrunched up, “Oh, God. No.” 

“Yep. It’s been marked by a red and they’re definitely not our kind of red.” 

Armin had a modest bag and a few books to read. He also had a hidden stash of candy in his carry on that he was trying to hide from Mr. Organic Health Nut Homemade Big Daddy. He wouldn’t release his jolly ranchers for nothing, not even his mate. Erwin went around the house and claimed a room, “I bet there’s nothing in the kitchen yet.” 

Armin smiled, “No, I don’t think there is. We’ll have to go to the farmer’s market.” 

“Is there one?” 

“We passed it on the way here, Erwin.” 

“I have deadlines that need attending to. We can’t let them distract us from our responsibilities. Levi will try to do that.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, he knows how bad it upsets me. He’ll try to derail us as subtly as possible.” 

“He’s so mischievous.” 

“He’s adorable but yes.” 

“Let’s find them. I need to talk to Eren about Marco and Jean. Wait….where are they?” 

“I had them put up in a hotel but a car was sent as soon as Eren called.” 

Armin went to the kitchen, “I need some water. Do you want something?” 

“Water would be great. Will you give it to me with your mouth?” 

Armin smirked, “Gross. No.” 

Erwin laughed and went to their room. 

In a few seconds, he heard Armin shriek. 

Erwin ran into the kitchen to see Armin clutching his chest and trying to catch his breath. The fridge door was slightly ajar. Armin coughed, choking, “Erwin! Those Blacks! Ughhhh!” 

Erwin came over to open the fridge. He let out a choked scream as well before shutting the door. 

“Dear God!” 

“Erwin, they’re so unwhite!” 

“Yes, baby. They are.” 

“What are you two weaklings bitching about?” 

Levi and Eren entered from the front door. They wrinkled their nose, “And what is that awful stench you’ve brought with you?” 

Armin felt through Eren’s bond and the strange one he’d formed now with Levi to see if they were kidding. Erwin apparently had done the same, “Levi, you didn’t put this in the fridge, did you?” 

Levi looked concerned, ‘No, step away from it.” 

He went to the fridge and opened it, “Shit.” 

Inside of the fridge were six severed heads. Their blood ran and congealed around them and the stench was that of Black and White but no red. 

He shut the door and thought about the marked smell in the house. 

Eren was staring at the fridge, “They want us to find them.” 

“What?” 

“Levi, the heads….they told me they want us to find them.” 

“When? Just now? How?” 

Eren shook his head, “I dunno but I heard them speak in my mind. I’m kind of freaked out.” 

Armin took his hand, “I know but it’s just a gift. Obviously, there’s a reason they appeared here and you were supposed to hear them. We’ll figure it out.” 

Erwin nodded, “Of course, you have us to help you. I’ll figure out the entire thing in no time.” 

He smiled and Levi snorted, “Show off.” 

He looked around some more and thought about the scent, “We’re leaving.” 

Levi started to gather their things while Erwin gawked, “Levi! We just got here!” 

Levi walked up to him and placed his hands on his chest, “What’s wrong, papi? You want to be in charge?” 

Erwin nodded, “Of course! I thought you’d never ask!” 

Levi gave him a sultry look, “Well, I have my reasons for us not staying here. I’d rather keep them between us if you don’t mind. How about you come up with a solution to our homeless state. I’m fine with tents. It reminds me of my youth.” 

Erwin bristled, “I’m not sleeping in a tent unless I want to. The winter here is killer. I’ll come up with something.” 

He got on the phone and Armin and Eren worked together to pack back up. 

Armin was curious about the heads. 

He returned after a while to open it. 

Only one head remained. 

“He was a good man. I thought he was a good man.” 

The woman’s eyes were white. 

Her blood was white. 

Armin shut the door and then re-opned it. 

Nothing was there. 

“Armin?! Baby?! Let’s get out of the house, okay?” 

Erwin was worried after speaking with Levi about his suspicions. He found a solution to their need for housing and heard Jean and Marco pull up. 

“Um, y’all called and now we’re leaving?” 

Jean was annoyed and Marco’s heat was beginning. Levi noted this, “Don’t worry, we just can’t stay in the house because it’s filthy. Erwin has a solution.” 

Jean frowned, “Well, Marco said he wasn’t feeling well and we’re hungry.” 

Erwin wiped his hands clean of dirt, “Jean, I’m going to the market to get food. We’ll go together. You have your CDL license, right?” 

Jean felt pressured, “N-no, sir. I don’t.” 

Erwin smiled and clapped his hand on his shoulder, “Oh, but you can manage! Come on and we’ll be back in no time.” 

Erwin walked by Levi and gave him a kiss on the cheek to which Levi hissed and scratched him drawing blood. Jean’s eyes were as wide as saucers but Erwin just laughed, “Oh, you little demon!” 

Jean could have sworn he saw Levi’s nails turn longer and black. 

He could have sworn he saw a glint of red in his eyes, too. 

Jean’s entire body was frozen to the ground. 

Armin’s mouth opened slightly, “Uh oh.” 

He really looked at Levi who looked at Jean with interest and confusion. 

There was something just beyond Levi. 

Something below his skin. 

A blackness with red iridescent shimmer. 

His blue eyes were split. 

Below the blue was red. 

He thought about how he’d seen him in the corner of the room that last time at Erwin’s house. 

Except, where he’d said he was standing in the corner, he wasn’t really. 

Levi had been standing on the ceiling in the corner of the room. 

How could he have been standing on the ceiling? 

Upside down? 

_How?!_

Jean hurt. 

His heart was pounding in his chest. 

There was a sudden lightness, his legs collapsing below him. 

He saw him now clearly. 

He could see Levi’s real form. 

It boggled the mind. 

It struck him with such a level of fear his heart couldn’t take it. 

Jean felt himself start to die. 

* 

* 

* 

Armin was suppressing a smile, “Erwin, this is a little ridiculous.” 

Erwin was smiling from ear to ear, “Are you happy with me?” 

He was cooking dinner for everyone in a food truck he’d rented. He’d managed to create a compound of RVs where they could all stay. Erwin and Armin had their own along with Levi and Eren. There was one for Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner, and one for Mikasa and Mike. Marco and Jean’s sat across from theirs. 

Mikasa and Mike appeared at the site via taxi. Something was off with Mikasa, “Erwin?! Where is Jean?!” 

She looked extremely worried as she approached. 

Erwin swallowed, “Well, Mikasa, there was an incident.” 

She covered her mouth before looking at Armin. 

Armin shook his head, “So, we’re waiting to know what’s really going on and giving them space.” 

She turned to Mike who frowned, “I promise, I’ve smelled nothing.” 

Erwin was confused, “What?” 

“I can smell when someone passes.” 

“Oh, that’s…...I knew someone once who could do that, too.” 

Mike nodded and Mikasa handed him her scarf, “Hold this for me. I’m really hot right now. I’m going to the RV.” 

Armin looked at the scarf, “So, you and Mikasa are really close friends.” 

Mike looked intrigued, “We are? I believe we’re friends.” 

Armin laughed shortly, “She’s letting you hold her scarf. Eren gave her that. He made it. It’s really important to her. She trusts you.” 

Mike smiled, “She’s a great friend. Let me help you, Erwin.” 

Levi and Eren came out of their RV, “Mike!” 

Levi’s smile was sadistic, “It’s nice to see you here. I’d like to speak with you, please.” 

Eren looked back and forth from both of them. 

Mike nodded, “Your Highness.” 

He entered the RV and Eren gave Armin a look that asked if he’d like to eavesdrop. 

The answer was yes. 

While they tried to hear what was happening, Mikasa was pulling the door off of the RV. She entered and went to the back where Marco was sitting on the side of the bed leaning over Jean. 

His name caught in her throat, “Jean!?” 

Her voice broke, “JEAN!?” 

Marco turned around, his aura made her stop in her tracks. There was a sudden low growl, “Mikasa, I know you’re upset but I’d like time alone with my mate.” 

She understood, “He’s okay?” 

Marco nodded, “Yeah, I promise.” 

She reluctantly turned back, “I’m sorry.” 

Jean was asleep. Marco had changed him and then put him to sleep with gentle magic and persuasion. 

Mikasa left and caught Armin and Eren trying to listen in on Mike and Levi. She grabbed them by their ears and pulled them back over to the makeshift kitchen. It was cold and beginning to snow. She was anxious about seeing Reiner especially since Mike and her were spending so much time together. 

It wouldn’t be shocking if he smelled him on her. 

She was annoyed about this whole smell business. 

Mike came out of the RV uncharacteristically upset, “I’ll be unpacking and then I’ll help you cook Erwin.” 

Levi slinked down the stairs and then out onto the grass, “What’s for dinner?” Erwin looked at him, “Nothing for you. What did you do to Mike?” Levi raised an eyebrow, “You’ll know soon.” 

Eren took his hand, “You’ll tell me, right?” 

Levi kissed him, “No.” 

He pulled away laughing at the disappointment on Eren’s face. 

Mike eventually returned and helped Erwin, dreading telling Erwin the truth. 

Mikasa appeared by his side, “Let me help.” 

He snorted, “You shouldn’t.” 

“I can do anything you can and better.” 

“That I know, but if you do this then it’s less for me to do and I’ve been commanded by the king to reveal a truth I’ve tried to hide.” 

Mikasa paused, “What truth?” 

Mike sighed, “I’d rather not tell you now and enjoy your favor just a bit longer.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, I don’t think you like liars regardless of the reason.” 

She smiled, “True. I really don’t.” 

She moved closer to him, “But, I’d rather you tell me now so I can hurry up and forgive you.” 

He smiled but it was more of a reaction than anything positive, “Well, you know that friend Erwin always mentions from way back when?” 

She nodded. 

“Well, I’m him. He doesn’t remember me because I spelled him. We parted ways in a really bad way while my vampire unit was working with his human unit. We met on our first tour and stayed friends through all of it. I even had him come visit me and we would take leaves together. He tried more than once to make me his woman.” 

She laughed, “That’s sexist and ridiculous. Stop.” 

Mike leaned closer, “But, I could always sense there was someone else. King Levi was there, in his wallet, in his text messages, his phone logs, and more. I wanted a mate but I wasn’t ready. Anyways, we were on a mission and he had to choose between saving me and my life or the mission.” 

Mikasa’s eyes narrowed, “Something about this is off.” 

He smiled shyly, “Well, if I had been human I’d have died. He had no idea I was more resilient than he. It’s something you’ll learn, Mika. In the field, we fight alongside the humans and help them as best as we can but we alone cannot save them and change the course of their history. We’ve tried before, honestly. But, their numbers are so much more than ours and not every vampire is good.” 

We have to fight against our own to help our humans. It can end in large losses on both sides. What’s most upsetting is for people like King Levi. His people are not just vampires. He has humans that are his people, they’re more connected to him than the Germans are for me. World War II is still a fresh wound for us in the vampire world.” 

Mikasa looked at Levi and back at Mike, “So, why haven’t you told Erwin yet?” 

Mike looked at Erwin, “Because, it was very traumatizing. I didn’t want him to live with those memories. By all means, I’d have died even as a vampire if I’d not been White and as powerful as I am.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

“I never intended to run into him again, you see. I mean, humans die often and soon. I’d rather have remembered him as one of my best friends and as the impressive military commander he is. In fact, when I met Armin I thought how perfect he’d be for Erwin. It tickled me to see him contrasted with King Levi. He was perfect and King Levi was the anti-Erwin.” 

When I learned Erwin had been turned White, I was ecstatic. I had often thought of how perfect it would have been for him to be White. Now, Commander Erwin is going to be a King in title. I am amazed to be living in an age where two suitable White Kings take the throne and improve the status of our world and species.” 

She smiled, “I’m glad to be witnessing it, too.” 

He remembered the other night, “You are most beautiful.” 

She blushed, “Hush, go tell Erwin.” 

He put what he was working on down, “Yes, ma’am.” 

Erwin looked at him anxiously, “Mike?” 

Mike frowned, “Erwin, I need to speak with you.” 

They disappeared into the food truck and Eren pulled on Levi, “Did you start something bad?” 

Levi looked shocked, “One, wouldn’t that be my thing? And two, wouldn’t that be _our thing_?” 

Eren kissed him, “Just….let’s not be mean to our friends for a while. Okay?” 

Levi rolled his eyes, “Sure.” 

Eren kissed him again, “Promise?” 

Levi groaned, “Fine.” 

Eren held up his pinky, “Pinky promise.” 

“Absolutely not! 

Eren pouted, “Please!” 

Levi struggled but Eren clinged to him, “PLEASE!” Leeeeeevi! Neshamaaaaa! (My soul)” 

Levi’s heart clenched. He suddenly had butterflies in his stomach and he was warm. He felt his cheeks turn pink, “Okay.” He pinky promised and Eren smiled brightly, “Awww thank you.” 

Levi kept staring at him. 

Eren seemed to not notice the effect he had on Levi by calling him a pet name. 

He went off to finish cooking while Mikasa watched Levi hover around him and offer to help as much as possible. It made her like Levi more. 

She looked at the RV the other three would be in and decided she’d go ahead and settle into her RV. When she went inside, Armin was there, “So, let’s talk.” 

Mikasa groaned, “Oh God, no.” Armin grinned from ear to ear, “You and Mike sure are close and Reiner is going to be able to speak with you for 36 days once he gets here. Very interesting. It’s all very interesting.” 

* 

* 

* 

Mikasa had had just enough of Mike’s subtle manipulation of the scents in her apartment. She loved it, but too much. She’d wake up in a sweat, writhing in her sheets, and clutching between her legs. She knew he was doing it on purpose and she wasn’t sure what his endgame was. 

They were training for different runs and obstacle courses. He tutored her. He supplied her with blood because he knew she hated killing for blood. They were beyond comfortable together and were able to discuss many different topics. Besides Jean, Eren, and Armin, Mike was her closest friend. 

In fact, the blood issues interested her. She had mentioned it only under pressure that she didn’t like having to kill one person in order to get eight bags of blood. She couldn’t feed from her mate, so Levi suggested she take a human concubine of sorts. 

“An Aelskade?” 

Levi shook his head, “No, a human blood concubine. A human that keeps themselves healthy and clean and are ready to feed. It’s customary you give them gifts, money, or some sort of mutual exchange.” 

She contemplated it, “How much should I give monetarily.” 

Levi was dusting. He picked up a candlestick for Shabbat, “I’d say five hundred a month to two thousand.” 

She started calculating it all, “Is there a program or something where I can find a human concubine?” 

Levi went over to a drawer in his kitchen, “I have the registry here.” 

“That’s not necessary.” 

Mike and the others were there for dinner after class. Levi raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Do tell, mustache man.” 

Mike closed his planner, “I’ll have blood brought to her. It’s fine. You merely need to let me know when you’re running low.” 

“Mike, you don’t have to and how would you? You’re White?” 

He smiled, “I have servants, Mikasa.” 

“Servants?!” 

He nodded, “King Levi graciously allowed me to employ reds as my servants. I will take care of it, Mikasa. I promise. You have my word.” 

Mikasa thought about it, “Well, I very much appreciate it.” 

Levi closed the book, “If he falls short of his promise then have no fear. You have a dowery and part of it is that I pay for your blood concubines since I am the provider of your dowery.” 

She gasped, “What?” 

He nodded, “You are my mate’s sister. You’re my family. Since you don’t have vampire parents, I will do all that I can to secure you and your future with a mate or without.” 

“Why do I need a dowry?” 

“Everyone has one to some degree unless truly orphaned and poor. Basically, your dowry is to ensure that you can do anything you want to do. For instance, many vampires have it just incase. Maybe, the person they mated isn’t the person they thought they were or they had horrible luck with money? It’s insurance.” 

She felt Mike shift, “Normally, the dowry is paid out after mating?” 

She looked at him and noted the way he pushed Levi with his energy. Levi bristled, “In her case, it’s not so simple. She’ll get her dowry when she’s 100.” Mike smirked a little but he ducked his head, “Oh. Okay.” Mikasa frowned, “Shouldn’t I be in this conversation?” 

“No.” 

They answered in unison and both repressed smirks. 

Something was going on. 

After she drove Eren and Levi to the airport he called, “Let’s meet up.” 

She thought about it, “No.” 

He sounded genuinely sad, “Oh?” 

She closed her eyes and said the words she didn’t really want to say but knew she should, “We’ve been spending a lot of time together. It doesn’t look right.” 

He sighed, “I know. I know….but I don’t like it.” 

She smiled despite herself, “Yeah, me either.” 

“I’ll catch you at the gym, Mika.” 

She hung up and resigned herself to a Mike free night. She called Jean and Marco but they weren’t answering. She thought they might be asleep. 

She came home, opened the door to a purring Lev, and saw that food and flowers had been delivered to her. She had fresh flowers every three days from Mike and every week Reiner found a way to sneak her some. 

She missed how he smelled. 

She turned on the TV and settled in holding Lev and receiving kitten kisses. 

And then her torment began. 

Her room was so hot and the scent was making her strip. 

She laid on her bed, hands kneading her breasts as she writhed. 

Her tank top was soaked and so was her light pink thong. 

She was so annoyed at his manipulation. 

So, she took a video and sent it to him. 

Mike opened the attachment and watched as she stroked her breasts, cupped them, and tweaked her small pink nipples. He heard her ragged breathing and noticed the sheen of sweat on her skin. 

He finished his water and tossed it in the recycling can. 

She was near panting when he made his way into her room. She’d not noticed he’d entered. 

“Mikasa?” 

She looked up at him as he approached the bed and sat down on the side, “You shouldn’t have to play by yourself.” 

He leaned over her. One of his large hands moved to take up where he other left her left breast. She studied his face, “No penetrative sex.” He nodded, “Smart. I just want to make you feel good.” 

He leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head to the side, “No kissing on the lips.” 

He pulled back slightly and then moved back down to kiss her neck tenderly, “Yes, ma’am.” 

Mikasa was lavished with attention the way she’d been craving for months. 

But, her guilt was still there. 

* 

* 

* 

Reiner was driving like a maniac towards the campsite. When he got there, he parked, grabbed his bag, and got out with a blinding smile on his face. He could smell her, taste her, and all he wanted was to feed from her and wrap her in a cocoon. 

When he saw her, he yelled, “Mikasa!” 

She turned around and smiled. She was so filled by her mate’s feelings there was no doubt in her mind he loved her. She opened her arms and into them she went. 

Being wrapped in Reiner felt like coming home. 

He couldn’t deny the overwhelming feelings that her presence created for him. 

He leaned down to kiss her and then pulled back, “Let’s go feed and nest. Which RV is ours?” 

There was a sudden slam of energy. Reiner was tossed yards away, skidding through the freshly fallen snow. Dirt piled around his massive form. Mikasa was dazed, “What?” 

Levi appeared, “No, that’s not allowed. You can speak to each other, touch, hug, hold hands, and kiss. But, feeding and nesting are not allowed. Being alone together is not allowed. Sex is not allowed. Have I made myself clear? You’re still in trouble for taking someone against their will. You won’t get to reap the benefits of matehood for these days.” 

He looked at Reiner specifically, “Be sure to not forget that it is because of my true mate you are allowed this blessing.” 

Eren frowned a bit, “Couldn’t you be just a little bit nicer? Mikasa is involved.” 

Armin nodded, “Yeah!” 

Erwin’s eyes were calculating, “I guess we’re all here.” 

Levi turned around to see what the damage was between Mike and Erwin. Erwin definitely looked emotionally drained but he also noted that he had his arm around Mike’s shoulder. Levi was happy for him but he felt a little…. 

A little…. 

Eren's voice was loud and obnoxious. He could clearly feel his mate's feelings. 

“Levi, you’re jealous as shit right now about Mike and Erwin.” 

Eren was next to him suddenly and had a cheeky smile on his face. Erwin heard, “Are you jealous, my little succulent?” 

Levi brooded. His voice low and threatening, “No, shut up.” 

Annie approached Mikasa and they hugged. 

Everyone was a little surprised including Reiner and Bertolt, “ARE YOU BOTH FRIENDS? BERT! ISN’T THAT GREAT!?” 

Reiner stood up wiping the snow from him, “Our girls are that much closer to coven sisters!” 

Armin sensed worry from Levi and Mike and even, 

_Erwin?!_

_What does my mate have to worry about?_

Levi cleared his throat, “Let’s all sit and wait for dinner. I’d prefer quiet.” 

The door to the other RV opened, “Mikasa?” Marco appeared, “Jean wants to see you. He’s having a hard time.” 

She went inside and Reiner gave a hoot, “JEAN’S FINALLY A MEMBER OF THE CLUB!? YES!” 

Levi wasn’t amused by any of this. 

* 

* 

* 

Jean sat down around the campfire while they all ate. Jean looked around cautiously, “Um, Levi?” Levi hummed as Jean shifted closer to Marco, “Can you….” 

His voice was a whisper, “Can you put your eyes away?” 

Levi’s eyes narrowed and his face contorted in confusion, “I’m not sure what you mean?” 

Jean swallowed, “They’re red.” 

Levi’s face lit up, “Oh, wow. Jean, you can see me?” 

Eren and the others were interested and confused. 

Jean nodded, “It’s so scary. It’s what-” 

“It’s what caused the heart attack.” Marco took his hand and kissed it, “Thank God we were here.” 

Jean and Levi looked at each other before Erwin spoke, “What do we look like?” 

Jean was shaking, “Not as bad and he does and Jaeger.” 

Armin looked at Mikasa, “Maybe Mikasa and I can find some sort of magic or something?” 

Jean kept his eyes on the ground, “Yeah, please. I can’t live like this.” 

Levi pricked his finger and put a drop of blood into some turkish coffee they had, “Brat, coconut, and commander pretty boy.” They all did the same before handing it to Jean to drink. 

Jean drank it quickly, face contouring at the sour bitter taste. 

When he looked up he was able to see Levi as he’d always seen him. But, if he pushed he could see that scary apparition again. “Thank you for this.” 

Marco kissed his cheek, “Feel better?” 

Jean was grumpy, “No! I’m not! How could I! This is ridiculous!” 

Reiner had Mikasa against him with his arm around, “Man, look at it as you just joined a club!” 

Erwin ate slowly, “How about we all listen to why we’re here?” 

Eren noted how tense he sounded. It wasn’t at all like him. Armin’s white flared and Levi even gave a slightly amused look. 

Levi cleared his throat, “We needed you all here because Eren and I are trying to solve a cold case for my new book. I’ve genuinely been interested for years and never could get around to it. Eren has the powers of a strong vampire Seer and he can even take us back in time using them. Our goal is to have all of you and us act as channels for the spirits to use in order to solve the murder.” 

Marco started to squirm, “This isn’t very….Christian. I don’t know about being a vessel for spirits.” 

Eren laughed abruptly but then stopped, ‘Oh, you’re serious.” 

Marco looked shy, “I am a believer, Eren. Just like you are of your religion.” 

Eren gave a reassuring look, “Well, after talking about it with Thomas, if I choose to end the simulation or if someone else needs to end it, the spirits leave. We’re conduits and that’s all.” 

Annie was interested, “Well, who is who?” 

Eren shook his head, “We don’t know but we have a list of people.” 

Levi opened a folder with lists and information on it. Armin smiled, “I love lists!” 

Erwin kissed the top of his head, “Yeah, you do, baby.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, “We have The six victims: the farmer Andreas Gruber and his wife Cäzilia; their widowed daughter Viktoria Gabriel; Viktoria's children, Cäzilia and Josef; and the maid, Maria Baumgartner. I believe there were two murderers but there could have been only one or three.” 

Bertolt counted quickly, “We’ve got more than that.” 

Eren spoke, “There were investigators.” 

“Oh, okay. Makes sense.” 

Annie was a little anxious, “What will it be like?” 

Eren shrugged, “I’m not sure. I’ve put a time limit on it, though.” Levi raised an eyebrow, impressed. 

“Also, there’s a word you can say that will end it if you want.” 

Annie felt much more relaxed, “What is it?” 

Eren wrote on a piece of paper, “This. I can’t say it now or it won’t work. Just remember it and say it.” 

_Leikourgos_

Levi jumped and Mike seemed more interested than before. There was tension. 

Eren didn’t understand. 

Levi stood up, “Brat and I are going to bed. You all should. The snow will come and the simulation will last days.” 

They all packaged up leftovers to keep in their RVs and returned. 

Reiner held Mikasa tenderly against him as they kissed. 

When he pulled back, he looked deep into her eyes, “You are my salvation.” 

She kissed him, “It’s nice to be with you again.” 

He chuckled, “I can’t wait to spend eternity with you, my perfect mate.” 

Armin watched them intently from his window. Erwin’s arms pulled him away from it, “Sasha and Connie have Lev?” 

Armin nodded, “Yeah.” 

He kissed him, “I love you.” 

Armin smiled, “I love you.” 

Annie called Reiner to their RV while Bertolt set up the beds and turned on the TV. He closed the curtains, marking it with his sent. He wanted the place to smell like them when Annie had her heat. 

Mikasa walked to her RV and found Mike watching some German late night TV show. She smirked, “Really?” 

He grinned, “Really.” 

She wanted to sit with him but it wouldn’t be good. 

The curtains closed in the RV, “Don’t worry. I’ve also made it so our scents can’t escape. You also don’t take my scent on because I remove it with my power.” 

She sat in his lap, “You’re horrible. We can’t keep doing this.” 

He held her, “Well, I don’t know about that.” 

She looked at him, “What?” 

He picked her up in his arms, “Let’s just enjoy the time we have tonight and talk about things like that in the morning.” 

She was dropped on the bed, “Mike?” 

He took his shirt off, “Mikasa, you’re legally mateless till next September. I know you have needs as a young vampire woman. I care for you and I’d like to make you an offer I am nervous you’ll reject it.” 

She sat up on the bed, “Make the offer and we’ll see.” 

He swirled his hand and a paper appeared written in a language she didn’t know but could somehow sort of read. It was a legal document with a name in one of the spaces: 

Michael Zacharias ben Barachias 

“Is that your true name?” 

He nodded, “Yes.” 

She saw another name: 

Mikasa Hannah Ackermann 

“Oh, Mike. Is this….” 

He nodded, “Mikasa, do I make you happy? Do you enjoy spending time with me?” 

“Yes.” 

“It’s no secret I am interested in you and find you to be most beautiful and intelligent woman in all of the kingdom. I would like to take you as my Aelskade for the duration of your time away from your mate. The date of expiration is at the bottom of the page. As you can see.” 

She read the document thoroughly and found it to be very interesting. She’d be compensated. Her place secure in vampire society. She’d have rights in his coven if he had one that elevated her greatly. There was a lot of very specific things she didn’t really understand. She knew half of it wouldn’t even apply to them since she wasn’t going to be with more but for a short amount of time. 

He moved back, “I understand if you need time.” 

She looked at him, “He can’t know.” 

Mike nodded, “That’s why there are so many precautions written in. Also, you’re technically free to do as you will till that date when you and your mate are returned to your natural state. Legally, you are able to enter into this agreement. Would you like for me to call Levi?” 

Levi was suddenly there, “You called?” 

Mikasa jumped, “How did you know we were talking about this!?” 

“I have your RV bugged. I’d _love_ to read this.” 

He took the contract and read it carefully. He turned his back to hide the delightfully demonic and satisfied smile on his face. When he turned around, he was cool and collected, “This is kosher. As your guardian, I approve of this and think they terms are fit for a princess.” 

He handed her a pen made of black inky smoke, “Madame, all you need do is add your signature.” 

Mike knew Levi had been watching them. 

He’d told him so that day. He had their apartments under surveillance and had seen their crossing of the line. 

“If you intend to court a mated vampire in my territory, it will be done correctly, Mike. I see you've done all the right things to qualify yourself but you must put your money where your mouth is. She is my mate’s sister. You will not disrespect her status. She has been done wrong and I will not allow anyone to take advantage of her again.” 

Levi cared for Mikasa more than he admitted and Mike did, too. 

“Your Highness, she is no mere plaything to me.” 

Levi had given him his blessing. 

“Mike, please remember that she is trapped in a web and I am keeping an eye on her. If you take her as an Aelskade, you must protect her and foster her the way I wish.” 

He nodded, “I understand. She will be happy.” 

Now, they were watching as Mikasa decided what she wanted. 

Did she become a Aelskade or should she stay celibate and wait for her mate? 

It wasn’t like she was running out of time. 

However, she really craved physical affection and Mike was her friend. She loved being around him. He smelled amazingly good. His arms were strong and welcoming. The list of his good qualities was endless. 

So, maybe that was the answer. 

She had set clear boundaries with him. 

No penetrative sex because she couldn’t take birth control and that was too much since she was mated. 

No kissing on the mouth because that was too intimate. 

He had accepted these terms without hesitation. 

She signed the contract and Levi made an immediate copy somehow, “Thank you. It was a pleasure.” 

He disappeared as quickly as he appeared. 

She looked at Mike, “Now what?” 

He smiled, “You just let me pamper you and enjoy yourself. All of your needs will be met. All of your wishes granted. In return, all I ask is for your comfort, companionship, and for you to be my Aelskade in court when I return to my coven up North for discussions. They occur every other month and are only for a few days. To have an Aelskade makes my status higher and my words weighty.” 

She nodded and laid back on the bed, “I understand.” 

He smirked, “Now, let’s continue where we left off.” 

He pulled her pants down and her underwear. He left kisses up and down her thighs as he slowly worked her into a tizzy. 

* 

* 

* 

Eren heard Levi groan slightly. He clutched his stomach and then threw up. It wasn’t common at all and Eren reached for him, “Levi!” 

Levi’s entire body cramped and burned. 

He felt dizzy and ill. 

“Eren, help me to the bathroom.” 

Eren helped him, “I’m scared.” 

Levi tried to grit his teeth and bear it, “Brat, I’m fine. I just have a bug or something from some bad blood.” 

Eren frowned and sat against the door. His black sought to soothe Levi and it did. There was a small emotional crisis going on inside of the bathroom that set Eren on edge. “I love you.” 

Levi made a muffled noise, “Brat, go get some food, please. I just need some time.” 

Eren got up, “Levi?” 

“Brat, go!” 

Levi was actually having a very hard time. 

He was confused until he saw the blood. 

During his three days of tormenting Armin, he’d informed Eren that he’d passed his test. 

“So, just fuck me now and get it over with.” 

Eren had jumped at the opportunity, “You say it like you don’t want me to.” 

Eren walked up to Levi, his left hand going up to grab the roots of Levi’s hair at his nape and the other to slide up his back and pull him closer. Eren’s tongue moved inside of his mouth, plundering and exploring. Their fangs extended making it even hotter given their sharpness occasionally cutting thin superficial wounds in their lips and tongues. 

Eren pulled Levi’s shirt off, removing the belt around his waist quickly before Levi noticed. 

“Fuck, Dr. Ackermann. I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” 

He grabbed his arms and wrapped them behind his back in the belt. Levi squirmed but his sex betrayed how aroused he was at a dominate Eren. Eren took full advantage. He stroked him while leaving bruises along his neck, chest, and collarbone. Levi felt breathless as Eren used his new tricks to feed his black energy and his scent was intoxicating. 

He slowly moved down his body, taking Levi into his mouth and sucking till his mate bucked uncontrollably into it. Levi came hard and Eren took his seed willingly. 

When he leaned back up he flipped Levi on his back. He left purple and pink bruises on his ass as he spanked him back into excitement. He wanted his mate to come again and remember this night fondly. 

Eren slid inside of Levi slowly, feeling him tighten, and hearing his groan. 

Levi whimpered as Eren rocked his hips back and forth. 

He made love to Levi roughly, pulling his air, biting him, spanking him, and when he finished he choked him till near unconsciousness. It wasn’t at all what Levi had expected but he had enjoyed it very much. He wouldn't mind doing it again. 

Except that now one of his biggest fears had come true. 

He'd conceived out of a heat. 

And then, he’d miscarried. 

It was horrible for vampires and humans alike but at least for vampires their miscarriages occurred very early due to their quick gestation. 

Still, this was upsetting. 

Levi sighed a heavy sigh. 

He couldn’t do the simulation today. 

But, he had to. 

He’d rather struggle through it than talk about this. 

He didn’t want to talk about this. 

He stood up and started the shower. As he felt the water wash over him, he contemplated the two most important questions in his mind. 

First, did he even ever want to be pregnant? 

_No, I never wanted to be pregnant and for this reason. I can’t handle the emotional aspect of it and my heart is nearly broken._

Second, did he want a child now? 

_Yes, I want Eren and I to have a child. I’m ready. I just don’t know if he is and I think it’s best we wait till he’s older and things are more calm._

Levi closed his eyes and pressed his head against the shower wall. 

* 

* 

* 

Erwin and Armin made coffee and waited for Levi to appear. Eren was fidgeting. His face drawn up in worry made Armin curious, “Erwin, you should go check on Levi.” 

Erwin thought about it, “No, maybe you should. I think I might anger him. He’s much sweeter to you.” 

Armin scoffed, “Are we talking about the same person?” 

Erwin grinned, “Yeah, Levi is sweet on you. I’ve noticed since your three days. I’ll go if you fail to get to root of it but I’m waiting for Mike.” 

Armin and Erwin had spoke a lot about Mike last night. 

Armin decided to do as his mate asked and went to the RV. 

He knocked but once he felt Levi’s sadness he came in anyway. 

He felt for Levi through their bond. 

He could feel Eren’s energy in the RV. It pulsated around the area where Levi was but it was merely a remnant he’d left his mate for comfort. Armin was impressed and committed the trick to memory. Erwin often wanted his energy longer than he was able to commit to due to school. If he could do this for his office, Erwin would be happier. 

He opened the door to the main bedroom and found Levi in the bed holding onto Eren’s sleeper shirt. 

There was a strange smell that immediately hit Armin. 

His heart clenched. 

Somehow, he knew what had happened. 

Levi was listless and cold. 

Armin decided to do what he could without disturbing him too much. 

He climbed in the bed with him and held him. 

It was all he could do. 

His white warmed him and Levi fell asleep. 

Armin’s words were barely audible, “I am so sorry, Levi.” 

The simulation could wait a day. 

* 

* 

* 

When Levi woke up, he was warm and loved. He smelled Eren and pulled him closer. Eren was awake, his green eyes shimmering. Erwin and Armin were there, too. Erwin’s voice was deep, “Let's go, Armin. He's awake.” 

They left and Eren stroked his hair and a special spot on his back that made Levi instinctively open up and respond to his mate. All vampires had soft spots their mates could find and use to help relax them, turn them on, and aid in moments of pain. 

Levi snuggled closer and Eren spoke softly, “Neshama, I…...am so sorry. I understand and we don't have to talk about it.” He brought him into a soft kiss, “I told everyone to do as they please. We’ll start later.” 

Levi enjoyed the taste of Eren’s kiss and they way he wrapped him in his black. 

Levi enjoyed this moment with his mate and the sadness was dulled. 

But, he really couldn’t handle this right now. 

“Eren, let’s just do it. I’d really rather have a distraction.” 

“I have to insist that you rest.” 

“Brat, I’ll smother you.” 

Eren kissed him, “I love you so much. I just want to nest with you.” 

Levi returned his affection but he wanted the focus off of him, “Eren, the sooner we finish the simulation the quicker we can do that.” 

* 

Outside of the RV, Mikasa was eating with Reiner. He asked a question that had been gnawing him, “When do you find out if you’re called up for active duty?” 

Reiner was worried she’d be taken away for even longer before they even began their life again. 

Mikasa shook her head, “I don’t know. I’ve asked and they all say the same thing: we don’t know. The war is getting more tense and a few units have already moved out. I’m thinking that it’ll be determined if China falls.” 

“You think China will fall?!” 

“I think anything is possible. They’re cocky but the Titans are savvy and they cut people off at the knees.” 

“Yeah, well, they also rely on radical religion and submission to keep control. The recruitment is crude but, somehow, effective. I can’t understand why.” 

Mikasa’s eyes narrowed, “You can’t?” 

Reiner suddenly felt far away and she noted it in his expression. 

He opened his mouth, “The last few wars I was a part of have made me realize that nothing makes sense. It’s all about…..winning.” 

She was confused, “You think war has no goals other than to win?” 

He was stern, “I think winning is the sole purpose of a soldier.” 

He tapped his fingers on the table, “Important is not what we are fighting for but-” 

Mike sat down, “That’s not a very good translation. How are you two this morning?” 

Reiner was a bit perturbed he’d been interrupted but, “Wait, haven’t I seen you?” 

Mike shrugged, “I don’t know.” 

Reiner perked up, “Oh, man! You’re a runner at the VOs!” 

Mikasa looked confused, “What are those?” 

Reiner gave a dashing smile, “Baby, that’s the Vampire Olympics and Mike Zacharias is a runner who has won gold multiple times for his kingdom and coven.” 

He demurred, “It’s not that big of a deal.” 

“It’s a big deal! It’s a really big honor.” 

Reiner spoke with Mike about training and all sorts of current news in sports in the vampire world while Levi and Eren made their way out of the RV. The smell was jarring but soon it was masked. Mike felt like it was a kindness. 

“What was that?” Mikasa whispered. 

Mike took a sip from his coffee, “I’ll explain later.” 

Eren's voice rang out, “Everyone, huddle up. We’re going forward with the simulation.” 

They formed a circle and Eren started to think about how he felt, “Wait….shit. I don’t know if we have enough people now.” 

Eren closed his eyes and listened to the voices of the past. 

The echos and whispers were challenging to decipher between but if he listened closely enough he could pick out and eliminate them logically. 

“Three, two, four, two, one, one...thirteen.” 

Eren opened his eyes, “Thirteen. We need thirteen people but we only have eleven.” He tried to think of what they could do but nothing short of getting two people was going to solve anything. He looked at Levi intending to ask for help but he saw the sad downward turn of his lip and felt how completely fatigued his soul was. 

Eren was also trying to process his own feelings. 

Eren kissed him on the cheek, “I need two more people.” 

Armin and Erwin stepped forward to help but suddenly they heard a car door slam. 

“Hitch!” 

A boy with black hair in a bowl cut appeared around the RV. He was followed by a petite girl with curly ash blonde hair. She was walking quickly behind him, “Marlowe, can you please slow down?” 

Mike stepped up, “Marlowe? What brings you here?” 

The boy Marlowe sighed, “I am here to take action!” 

Mike’s eyes narrowed, “Marlowe, I know you. You’ve decided to take _action?_ You’re supposed to be serving in Boris’ court as my coven’s representation.” 

Marlowe looked around and saw who he was looking for. He moved forward towards Armin. Erwin grabbed him and stepped in front of him protectively as Marlowe hit the ground. 

He had tears in his eyes, “Your Majesty! My name is Marlowe Freudenberg and I am here to pledge myself to you. In whatever way that you can use me, if it pleases you, I will make myself an extension of you and do whatever it takes to restore you to the rightful throne. It is my intention to lay my life down for you. I believe!” He sat back on his haunches with tears in his eyes streaming down his face, “I believe with perfect faith in the coming White Kingdom of King Armin the First of His Name.” 

Levi scoffed, “I just love when the goyim appropriate Jewish prayers. Armin isn't Moschiach (the messiah). This is ridiculous and shitty.” 

Armin and Erwin were unsure what to do but grateful for Levi’s pessimistic outburst. It cut the energy long enough to prevent an escalation. 

Erwin cleared his throat, “We accept your pledge.” 

“Oh, King Erwin! I, too, pledge my allegiance to you and your kind. If you wish to assign me to Watcher status then I shall do it with pride for all the years of my life!” 

Erwin nodded, his face a picture of politeness but also surprise. He thought quickly on their studies. _What the hell is a Watcher?_ Erwin decided to skip it, “Would it please you if I assigned you a job?” 

“Yes, Your Highness. It would.” 

Erwin smiled brightly, “I have a job for you now. Isn’t that right, Armin?” 

Armin stepped forward, “Marlowe?” 

Marlowe seemed to burst with joy, “Oh Your Majesty! To hear my name from your lips. I am not worthy!” 

Armin bent down to his level taking his hand, “Marlowe, I don’t need such displays. I’m not a king yet and I would feel wrong assigning you a role that I don’t know if it pleases you or fits your personality. However, we’re in need right now of two people for our ritual. Would you be one of them?” 

Marlowe kissed Armin’s feet, “I will do whatever you wish. But, I do seek asylum, your Majesty.” 

Armin stood up quickly. He immediately felt played, “What have you done to need asylum?” 

Hitch stepped forward, her voice like a bird, “He has abandoned his post in the court, wounded royal guards perhaps fatally, and he has stolen important information.” 

She grinned. 

Hitch had followed Marlowe around since they were first brought to the court together. 

He had been so boring. 

Marlowe felt Mike drawn near, “I cannot believe you. Marlowe would never do such a thing as that.” 

Marlowe stood, “I had to. I couldn’t continue to serve a false king. I want to serve the real king and be a tool in the hand of my people!” 

Armin looked contemplative, “Listen, Mike, can we do this afterwards? We need him and we’re all tired.” 

Mike nodded and looked to Hitch, ‘You’re a different story entirely.” 

She became very defensive. Mike moved closer, his words commanding, “Hitch, you will be the second and you will wait for my judgement. Armin and Erwin are not up to date on your situation.” 

She nodded and Marlowe noticed how scared she was. 

He pitied her. 

They all stood around in a circle. 

Eren began, “All hold hands and hold your breath. Don’t open your eyes until you feel a very cold breeze. The spirit will use us a conduits. We will go through the crime and the investigation. Then, we’ll wake up.” 

Levi kissed Eren’s hand. 

Eren kissed Levi. 

He wished his husband a refua shlema (speedy recovery). 

They closed their eyes and then-


	25. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: blood sacrifice, virgins, murder, children murdered, rituals, and idk I think it's dark and could overreacting but here are warnings in case.

_In the first half of the story, I will include () to indicate who is the conduit of whom. For example: Andreas (Levi). Just for the first half until it’s clear who to picture. They all are living, or rather reliving, the incident from the spirit’s perspective and thus are, for all intents and purposes, these spirits._

Andreas (Levi) needed to finish feeding the horses and the chickens before his wife Cazilia (Eren) came out to help. She was feeling under the weather and she was always willing to sacrifice her comfort to help him. 

Andreas (Levi) wiped his brow and noted the smoke coming from Lorenz Schlittenbauer’s (Mike) farm. His brother, Irvin Schlittenbauer (Erwin), had recently returned from France and was involved in some pretty important diplomatic affairs. Irvin had served as a commander in the army during the war, was taken prisoner, and upon his release the government took him back into the fold. He was supposedly very attractive and well off, but that was of little consequence to Andreas (Levi). He just hoped Lorenz (Mike) and his brother wouldn’t fight over his daughter. 

Viktoria (Mikasa) was home again with her daughter Cazilia (Hitch), that they fondly called Caz, and her son Josef (Marlowe). They had narrowly made it back to the farm after the war and the upheaval the country went through. Viktoria’s (Mikasa) husband, Karl Gabriel (Reiner), had died in the fighting in 1918 while Andreas (Levi) was at a different portion of the front. 

Viktoria (Mikasa) had blamed him for not paying attention to him like he should. 

But, being a Black vampire on the front in Vampire Special Units wasn’t easy. Karl (Reiner) hadn’t been chosen for his unit due to his lack of experience. It was as simple as that. Blacks and Whites had their own groups in the army but that didn’t mean they took just anyone. He was a fanatic, too. 

Karl’s (Reiner) red blood was of no consolation to Andreas since his daugher was a red as well. They had adopted Viktoria (Mikasa). Karl (Reiner) seemed too involved in the more radical ideas of the front. It was no wonder an American red had ended him. 

Andreas put his bucket down, wiped his feet at the door, removed his shoes just inside, and went to his room to clean up. He held the cup over his hands, praying quietly in Hebrew. 

They were Jews but barely saw themselves as such. He’d not made his household conform to anything religious after witnessing the trials of local Jews from his childhood for blood libel. His wife Cazilia (Eren) was Jewish by birth but her family had converted to Lutheranism. They were all rather assimilated. 

She said religion and God didn’t matter to her. He had been refreshing when they met and it was she who polished his family’s Jewish heirlooms and called her family up, those that were still practicing Jews, in Munich to pick him up for High Holy Day services. He prayed out loud at night and she found his words to be mesmerizing and a throwback to the old days. Andreas was a private man, a hard man, but a kind man. 

When she called him to dinner, he donned a clean dress shirt before coming down. He liked to look good for his wife. Viktoria was on her way home and their current maid, Rebecca Schaffer (Annie), was setting the table. She seemed on edge when Andreas entered but his wife was smiling at him, “I made your favorite.” 

Josef (Marlowe) was fussing as he stumbled into the kitchen. 

Andreas picked him up and held him to his chest, “What are you so upset about, kleiner?” 

Josef (Marlowe) wiped his tears, “Ghost.” 

Andreas laughed, “A ghost? Nonsense. Ghosts don’t exist.” 

“I sawed one. It scawed me.” 

“Well, your Grossvater is here and you are safe. Do not worry.” 

Josef (Marlowe) laid his head on his shoulder, “Weally?” 

Andreas sat down with him in his lap, “Really. Now, let’s eat your Grossmutter’s rabbit. It’s the best in all of Germany.” 

Rebecca (Annie) sat down but only to work on stitching, “I’m leaving on Sunday, sir.” 

“I know, Rebecca (Annie). We have to find a replacement but we wish you would stay.” 

He knew she hadn’t spoke to Josef but he couldn’t help but think that she had somehow rubbed her fear off on him. Rebecca complained that the house was haunted. That was ridiculous. Andreas had built this house with his own two hands and had struggled to create the farmstead from the beginning. 

Rebecca refused to eat, “I’m not hungry. I promise.” 

Cazilia (Eren) frowned, “I really must insist! You’re so thin as it is.” 

Rebecca had been avoiding most of her usual foods, hobbies, and she didn’t sleep much. Cazilia (Eren) offered her an orange. 

“Oh! Mrs. Grueber, I couldn’t! That’s something you should share with your grandchildren.” 

Cazilia shook her head, ‘You’ve been with us almost six months and it’s been such a blessing. The last maid dying was tragic. We thought we’d never find someone to help us.” 

Cazilia (Eren) had a blood disorder. Andreas had mated her when no other would and at his own risk. It was rare for vampires to be ill but, when they were, it almost always had to do with blood. She couldn’t conceive and carry to term any child and nearly died from anemia each time. Cazilia couldn’t replenish herself on any other Black blood than her husbands and energy just didn’t extend her like it did the others. 

That meant that the home was relatively low on menacing energy. Andreas didn’t see the point in it, either. They were labeled emotionally sympathetic vampires. It was a type of sympathetic vampire that didn’t make others that angry because they tended to not force their lack of blood lust onto anyone else. Politically sympathetic vampires angered everyone. 

Rebecca was a red and she appreciated the lack of terror working for the family. It was why she had decided to work for them and, of course, the money. It was the best pay a red could hope for in the area given that the local Whites had forbidden vampires from working as help for humans. 

Viktoria (Mikasa) entered with her daugher Caz (Hitch) and a young petite blonde girl with her hair covered. 

“Mutti? This is Maria Baumgartner (Armin). She’s looking for work. I knew her in Munich and she’s a great and honest person.” 

Maria (Armin) smiled sweetly and shyly, “Hello Mr and Mrs Greuber. Viktoria (Mikasa) was my best friend in Munich. After the war, she helped me search for my brother but he and her husband fell in the same unit. Because I am an orphan, I have no dowery and I am currently mateless. I would love to be employed.” 

Maria (Armin) was White and Andreas noted her head covering, “Are you Jewish?” 

She shook her head no, “Muslim, actually. I converted a few years ago after courting a Muslim man. I lost him but kept the religion.” She smiled wickedly, “It was a good trade.” 

Andreas smirked, “But, it’s not a traditional covering.” 

Maria nodded, “I just like fashion. I wear nothing really that suggests my religion. Viktoria (Mikasa) was really surprised when my brother and I had her over before he went back to the trenches.” 

Andreas liked Maria (Armin). Cazilia gave him a sly look but said nothing other than, “Well, Maria (Armin), Rebecca (Annie) is leaving and I need a lot of help here. I would love for you to come into our home. Are you okay with working with Blacks?” 

“Yes ma’am. It makes no difference to me and your coven smells nice.” 

Cazilia gave the orange to Caz (Hitch) who was quietly coloring at the table while Josef watched. Caz (Hitch) immediately shared it with her brother. Rebecca felt out of place now. Cazilia gave her a look, “Rebecca, would you mind telling Maria your duties around the farm? I’m sure she’d like to hear from you and you two are very close in age.” 

Viktoria heard a knock at the front door, “I’ll get it, mutti.” 

After a while, there was a familiar voice. 

“Lorenz (Mike) and his brother, Irvin (Erwin), are here.” 

Andreas watched as Lorenz stood close to his daughter. It was dangerously close. Then, Irvin (Erwin) seemed to brighten as he caught the eye of Maria. His charming smile was meant to pull her in and it seemed to only make her more shy and flustered. Cazilia plated food for all and they all sat together. 

It was clear to Andreas that something had transpired between his daughter and Mr. Schlittenbauer. If found out by local vampire authorities, it would result in problems for all. 

After dinner, they all retired to their rooms or to the living room. 

Rebecca always read by the fireplace after dinner and Viktoria normally joined her. Caz and Josef were sent to bed while Cazilia and Andreas went to their room to relax. 

Tonight, though, Rebecca asked Lorenz to step outside and speak with her. Viktoria looked unconcerned and Irvin (Erwin) took his chance to get to know Maria a bit more while she sat by the fireplace. 

Cazilia was happy to go up to her room with her husband. 

Andreas removed his clothes and laid on his back. His wife joined him on the bed, laying on his chest. She smirked, “You were looking at Maria. I saw.” 

Andreas smirked, “You looked, too.” 

Cazilia chuckled a bit, “I like her. I like her alot. But, did you see how that Irvin Schlittenbauer looked at her? She’ll be mated by the end of the month.” 

Andreas thought of Rebecca, “She’s interested in Lorenz still.” 

Cazilia nodded, “She is very interested in him.” 

Andreas sat up, “You know why that’s wrong and all the reasons for it but what Rebecca can be for him is an Aelskade. That would be fine.” 

Cazilia laid on her back, “My love, who do you think Josef’s father is? I often wonder if he’ll ever manifest himself. You know there is a rumor he is yours among the humans.” 

Andreas sighed, “I don’t know. Humans are imaginative things. The red who she layidwith must have been worth it. Let’s go to sleep, my soul.” 

Rebecca wasn’t having a good night at all. 

Lorenz had told her he wouldn’t take her as an Aelskade and Irvin and Viktoria had been infatuated with Maria. 

She closed her eyes, wiping her face free of tears. 

She drifted to sleep and had fevered nightmares. 

* 

* 

* 

Andreas chopped wood until his back was sore. He needed to feed from someone soon in order to feed Cazilia. He heard Rebecca yell and she appeared in the field on the side of the house. It had been three days since Maria had come. 

Maria came out after her, “Rebecca?! Are you alright?” 

Rebecca held her hand over her mouth. She took a shuddering breath, “Mr. Grueber! Mr. Grueber!” 

Andreas ran over to her. 

“Mr. Grueber! Take me home! Take me home right now!” 

Maria put her hands up to try and help her but Rebecca slapped them away, “No!” 

“Rebecca, at least get your things.” 

Andreas thought the girl was mad and perhaps, she was taken by hysteria. 

Cazilia appeared looking weak and colorless, “Rebecca! Please!” 

She grabbed onto Andreas falling to her knees, “I WILL NOT GO BACK INTO THAT HOUSE! TAKE ME TO THE BORDER WHERE THE CREEK MEETS THE CHURCH YARD!” 

Andreas pulled her up and over to the carriage. 

Cazilia looked faint. Maria took her by the arm. He heard Maria whisper in an almost frantic way, “There must be an explanation.” 

Andreas hooked the horses up and they made their way to the church Rebecca spoke of. He knew it was a popular place for locals to gather but her house was in the opposite direction. “Why am I taking you here and not your house?” 

Rebecca looked white as a ghost, “I need to be blessed.” 

He scoffed, “Why?” 

“There is a spirit in your house. I know what you are doing.” 

Andreas pulled the reins, “What _I’m_ doing?” 

She got out and started walking, “You decided to use me as a source of your energy, Mr. Grueber. I will never set foot on your farmstead every again.” 

He couldn’t believe this girl and returned to his farm. 

When he got home, he went to the barn to put his tools up. 

He got to the old shed and took his keys out. 

He put the key in the lock but it fell off in his hand. 

It had been opened and not closed securely. 

He figured he must have not closed it back from that morning and entered. There seemed to be something off in the shed but he couldn’t place it. 

He closed it, locked it, and rushed inside where he found Maria taking care of his wife, cooking, cleaning, and Viktoria tended to her now suddenly ill children. 

“What happened to the children?” 

Viktoria seemed off, “They suddenly fell ill after…” 

”After?” 

“Vati….” her voice was a whisper, “something is in the house.” 

He scoffed, “Don’t start.” 

“It is...there is something terrifying that my children saw.” 

“Viktoria, go eat.” 

“Vati.” 

“Go and eat. You need to eat.” 

“Mutti can’t. Why should I?” 

“Because, you’re red and you can.” 

“You should feed.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do, girl.” 

He never spoke this harshly to her. It was like he was a different person. He knew it, too. He was ashamed. Something was really agitating him. 

He heard a knock at the door and Viktoria stood up. Lorenz and Irvin were there. Andreas entered the kitchen, “Cazilia?” 

Cazilia looked dangerously thirsty, “Yes, my soul?” 

He squatted beside her, “I shall return, my love.” 

He left to find someone to feed on and Maria hoped for a speedy return. Being left alone in the house was actually bothering her after the incident. 

Irvin entered, “Maria?” 

“Yes?” 

“What has happened? Why are the children ill?” 

Maria looked at her mistress now lying down with her eyes closed. She heard Viktoria’s voice shaking as she explained to him the situation with the children. She saw Lorenz drop to his knees to take Josef in his arms. He reached out to touch Caz’s head and face. Viktoria leaned over to attend to her children and Irvin’s arms wrapped around Maria. 

“Maria? You’re shaking?” 

“Irvin, things are not right here. I do not know what is happening but there was an incident that drove Rebecca to leave and the children to fall ill.” 

“What happened?” 

She stilled in his arms, her face suddenly overshadowed, “The entire house was overcome in a menacing energy. There was silence and no wind stirred. The shadows came alive and then there were so many of them.” 

“Who?” 

“ _Them._ ” 

Irvin didn’t understand, “Maria, I don’t know who _them_ is.” 

Maria was serious, her words breathy and scared, “And be thankful you do not.” 

* 

Andreas returned after feeding on many unlucky souls. Cazilia needed blood and he’d give it to her. 

In their bed, she curled against him. 

She softly sucked while he closed his eyes enjoying his wife. 

She was perfect in every single way. 

He hair was soft. 

Her skin softer. 

Her breasts were full and her hips round. 

She was smart and feisty. 

Andreas felt such love for his mate. 

It was nothing for him to fall asleep as she fed. 

He trusted her implicitly. 

So, he went to sleep. 

* 

Andreas heard something in his sleep. 

He woke up and saw Cazilia facing the wall. He moved closer to her instinctively. He began to think it was just his imagination but there it was again. 

_creaking_

_Footsteps_

Andreas left the bed reluctantly. 

He followed the footsteps and their creaks through the house till he ended up at the window of the second floor hallway. He looked out and saw Lorenz’s farm house in the distance. Faint smoke from his chimney could be seen. 

He could feel how anxious and upset his household was. 

But it didn’t satiate him at all. 

_Hekate_

It was whisper that moved across his skin. 

He turned around but no one was there. 

The creaking started again, heading towards his room. 

He ran towards Cazilia, the doors from the other rooms slamming shut. 

Pictures fell off the walls as he did all he could to make it back to her. 

Just before he could enter, the door slammed closed. 

He banged on the door frantically. 

Eventually, he beat it in. 

Cazilia was in the bed wrapped in the covers. 

He went to her, “Are you okay?” 

She shook her head no. 

He kissed her, “My love, please speak to me.” 

Cazilia looked at him, “I heard it.” 

He knew what she was referring to. 

He held her, “I will get to the bottom of this, my love. I promise you.” 

She nodded and he held her against him. 

* 

* 

* 

They were eating breakfast when Andreas reached over to grab the paper. Viktoria and Maria were talking about Irvin. He’d made it clear he wanted to take her as his mate. Now, she merely needed think on her answer she would give if he did ask. 

“I’d say yes but I would have to leave you.” 

Viktoria smiled, “You would be across the way.” 

Maria shook her head, “No, I mean, as your maid. My first real day is Monday. I haven’t even officially started yet.” 

Viktoria rolled her eyes, “Your first day was when Rebecca left.” 

There was a knock at the door. 

Lorenz and Irvin brought fruit and other rarities. 

Andreas looked over at them, “How is your farm going to make through winter if no one ever tends to it?” 

Lorenz was used to Andreas. 

They were not friends by any means according to Andreas but Lorenz held a soft spot for the man, “We’re here on happier missions.” 

Cazilia smiled, “What missions?” 

Lorenz looked at her, “We’re here to ask things of the fair maidens that live here.” 

Irvin took Maria’s hand, “Maria, it is no secret that I have the deepest and most sincere feelings for you. Would you make me the happiest vampire in the world and be my mate?” 

Maria beamed, “Yes!” 

Cazilia clapped, “Will you mate on the full moon or first heat? I know you Whites have an ancient tradition about the moon.” 

Irvin beamed, “The moon. We're Prussians after all.” 

Maria kissed Irvin and Andreas rolled his eyes, “How ridiculous.” 

Lorenz looked at Viktoria, “Viktoria, you know I’ve been courting you for a long time. I send money and gifts to you and did so when you lived in Munich.” 

This was news to her parents and she felt their eyes linger on them. Viktoria swallowed, “I know. It has been wonderful.” 

Andreas stood, “What?!” 

Lorenz smiled kindly, “I fell in love with you at first sight. When we came to your apartment bringing bad news after the war, I felt immense guilt. But, it must have been meant to be, ja?” 

Her eyes wrinkled around the edges in a smile, “Ja. It must have been. 

Lorenz took her hand, “I don’t want you as an Aelskade. I want you as more. I want to live with you properly and love you openly. I know it will be dangerous but…” 

“Will you mate me?” 

Andreas jerked, “That is unacceptable! You put my daughter in danger and her children!” 

There was a huge fight that spurred another smaller fight and then a physical fight. 

Cazilia and Maria tried to smooth things over while Irvin noted something off, “Andreas, I didn’t know you were a fan of the Serbs.” 

Andreas looked at him, ‘I’m not.” 

“Then why is your paper from Serbia?” 

Andreas hadn’t had time to begin reading it. 

He picked it up and it was indeed from Serbia and in Serbian. 

There was an uncomfortable moment when Andreas looked at Lorenz, “My shed was unlocked the other day.” 

“Oh?” 

Cazilia looked concerned, “I wasn’t going to say anything but…” 

“But what, my love?” 

She swallowed, “I noticed a set of keys was missing. My keys. However, I thought I misplaced them or they fell out in the yard when we chased after Rebecca. Maria was wearing my house coat and they were in them.” 

Viktoria inhaled, “But, Rebecca could have them because she used them to help me unhook some equipment.” 

Maria looked unsure, “I thought she gave them back….” She looked very unsure and the defense was weak but no one thought Rebecca took them for malicious purposes. 

Andreas thought about it. 

“And then….there were footsteps that led to a window.” 

“Show me.” 

They went to the window. 

Loren peered out, “See that there? That’s bad.” 

They saw old footprints leading to the house. 

Andreas swallowed, “They come to the house.” 

Lorenz nodded, “But they do not lead away.” 

* 

The next morning Andreas went back out to feed the animals and tend to his chores. Cazilia came to him at lunch and begged him to take off the rest of the day, “Let’s have a Shabbat.” 

Her face was full of girlish mischief as she continued to plead her case about how much fun it would be and how cute it would be to see the children taking part of it. 

He gave in, “This is ridiculous.” 

Cazilia moved towards him and placed his hands on her waist, “You know, Maria and I were talking about how the maid before Rebecca was very close to us.” 

Andreas perked up, “You want to arrange a Shabbat as a way to have a threesome with our maid? Our maid who is going to be matted soon.” 

Cazilia shrugged, “I mean, you say it like you disapprove. We’re vampires. She’s a vampire. We’re consenting adults.” 

He nodded, “True. But, she could conceive and I think we shouldn’t for that reason. Her mate has no idea and it would hamper their mating.” 

Cazilia had a wicked look on her face, “Well, he knows and doesn’t mind. She sent word to him.” 

Andreas picked his wife up and carried her to the house, lightly popping her on the bottom, “My love, you are most improper. Let’s go inside and _rest_.” 

Inside of the house, Viktoria, Caz, Josef, and her parents sat down to a lunch made by the sweet Maria. 

And then all the doors and windows sealed in the house. 

Slowly, but surely, they finished their meals and started to feel more and more paranoid. It made no sense, this sudden sense of sickness and paranoia. The blacks in the family felt weaker and weaker and Maria felt so uncomfortable with the heavy oppression now settling in on the house that she took Josef up to his room and then retired for a nap in her own. 

Andreas looked at his daughter, “Viktoria, in the shed in the ground cooler, there is a heart.” 

Andreas’ eyes shifted around and made her uncomfortable, “Vati, are you saying that you are that weak?” 

He nodded as his wife worked on cleaning up. 

“Your mutti cannot know. She fed too much and it’s normally not a problem. But….something is wrong. Something is…” 

Viktoria swallowed before answering, “The house is possessed.” 

Andreas felt sudden fear, “Go to the window.” 

She stood up, wiping her hands on her skirt before walking to the window. She reached out and it stung her severely. 

She pulled her arm back and Andreas and she frantically checked the entire house for a way to leave but there was nothing but pain and groans from the home. Their fear was whipped into a frenzy and the more energy created that would normally make them feel better, drained them further. 

Eventually, there was a tapping that got their attention. 

The door facing the shed opened slowly, creaking in an almost sadistic way. 

It taunted them. 

Andreas was weak and fading. 

Cazilia had aided them in the search and she understood what he was trying to keep from her, “I will go get it. I am fine. Viktoria’s children are here. She cannot and should not leave.” 

Cazilia went to the door and turned around, “I will come back and once you are strong, we will burn this cursed house down. Something has hexed us and we’re no match for it.” 

She walked towards the shed and entered. 

Almost a half hour passed before Viktoria started to cry, “Mutti.” 

Viktoria had tried to open the door but it was spelled against her. 

Andreas pulled himself off the couch, “She may have fainted. I will go. I will find a way to go.” 

There was pull towards the shed that echoed in them. 

The door opened again. 

It beckoned that he come. 

He stood and walked out the door, stopping on the first step before looking back, “Viktoria?” 

She looked at him, tears staining her face, “Vati?” 

“I love you, my sweet.” 

He did not return. 

After another half hour she had to do something. 

The door opened on it’s own again. 

Caz’s head was in her lap. Her daughter was terrified. 

Viktoria was smart. She had always been smarter than other children in the towns around them. 

“Caz?” 

Caz looked at her. Her mother wiped her face, “I am going to the shed.” 

“NO! NO!” 

She sobbed, clutching her mother. 

Viktoria sat back, “I am going and if I do not return in ten minutes, look at the clock and take note, I need you to _run_ Run to Lorenz. Tell him what is happening. Josef and Maria are upstairs. We are not going to wake them but Irvin will come with him.” 

“MUTTI! NOOOOO! I don’t want to go! Don’t make me go! Don’t leave me!” 

“I have to get your grossmutter and grossvater!” 

Caz was hysterical, “No!” 

Viktoria cast her daughter off, “Mutti loves you.” 

She left and the door slammed shut. 

Caz beat on it with her fists. 

When it opened, she’d pulled herself together long enough to strengthen her intentions. 

She would get to Lorenz. 

Lorenz was going to be her father and he would save them. 

She just wouldn’t look at the shed. 

She wouldn’t look at the shed. 

_Don’t look at the shed._

The door opened. 

She stepped out and down into the snow. 

Her legs sprang into action as she tried to run towards the other farm. 

But, there was an overwhelming compelling force that somehow landed her at the door of the shed and not past the side yard. 

She was terrified as she walked inside. 

The towering figure next to the bodies of her family members made her legs turn heavy. 

She felt herself become wet with urine. 

He moved closer, “I’m sorry. This is your mother’s fault.” 

She was grabbed, turned to face the bodies, and struck in the back of the head. 

Caz lay there next to her grossmutter, grossvater, and mutti while she died. She tried to stop the bleeding, moving her hands to her head but something wasn’t right. Her hands didn’t work. Her head was numb. She pulled at her hair. 

Why had a ghost that looked like her father killed them? 

Inside of the house, the door opened to the children’s room. 

Karl (Reiner) entered and stood over the bastard child. 

Josef in his crib was an easy target. 

Josef felt nothing while asleep. 

Maria did feel, waking just as he entered. 

She rolled over, brandishing a powerful White spell in her hand that died as Karl’s (Reiner) blade stuck in her petite body. 

Karl (Reiner) noted the smell of her blood and felt better about the killing. 

She was doomed anyway. The Russians would have seen to it. 

It wasn’t yet over. 

He would wait for Lorenz to come. 

* 

The shed opened to the sound of groans, choking, and some light vomiting. The cold had kept it relatively smell free but the sight was still shocking. 

Hans (Jean) took photos while his partner Viktor (Marco) looked at the scene. 

Caz had not gone to school and that had alerted Lorenz Schlittenbauer. He always picked her up on his way back from the market or some other errand. He liked spending time with her and her mother had felt better about her going all the way to the town for schooling knowing she was getting picked up. 

Viktor (Marco) sighed and came out with Hans (Jean) following him, “Hans (Jean), it looks like the killer stacked them while he stayed here. Mr. Schlittenbauer says that there was a strange newspaper in the house, keys had gone missing, footsteps were heard in the house, and there were a set of footprints leading to the house but not away.” 

Hans (Jean) frowned, “Oh, Viktor. It sounds like we’re dealing with someone who was close to the family. The anger in the killings, the mattock belongs to them, and it seems that they have a maid who left...maybe she’s the first suspect?” 

Viktor thought about it, “Well, the neighbor Lorenz often fought with the father of the daughter. He gave them money monthly which sounds like alimony. I wonder if the child is his and this is motivated by jealousy. The maid could have done it but women rarely kill like this. What about the husband of the daughter? He went missing in the war but did he really die like they say?” 

Hans (Jean) and Viktor (Marco) both left once the doctor arrived. Herr Siegfried (Bertolt) was renowned as a great pathologist. He would get to the bottom of it all if there was anything hiding there. 

The investigators first went to the house of Rebecca and sent in a request to follow up on Karl Gabriel. 

* 

“It was haunted. It really was. I couldn’t stay another day.” Rebecca fidgeted with her rosary, “They were Jews, you know. They did all kinds of unholy things and they hired a new maid before I even left. A muslim. I felt very isolated there even though I cared.” 

She started to cry and they handed her a handkerchief. 

“I loved them like family but they played tricks on me. Just mean little pranks. It got worse and worse but then the footsteps in the attic were waking me up every night.” 

Hans and Viktor were humans. Rebecca was concerned that local vampire authorities may take up the case if they felt the humans were not able to solve them well enough. Herr Siegfried was there to appease both vampires and humans for that purpose. 

Still, Hans pushed Rebecca to her limit. 

“I’ve given you a statement on everything. I want them to find peace but I can’t help but think something might have been going on with the Jews in the area. I may have ended up as a sacrifice or something for one of their holidays. I'm lucky to have escaped with my blood. I got out when I should have it seems.” 

They left thinking she wasn’t the killer but Hans definitely thought she was trying to hard to make herself look innocent. 

“Did you hear how she managed to throw in every slanderous thing she could?” 

Hans was fuming while Viktor finished his notes, “I did. I even wrote _antisemite_ next to her name. I don’t think she killed them, though. She has an alibi.” 

Hans pouted, “Herr Siegfried (Bertolt) was at a house this weekend were she was also a guest. I know.” 

“And they don’t know each other or have anything in common. It’s a perfect alibi. I know you want a clean cut case but this isn’t it.” 

They left the property, talking over the details while Rebecca watched from her window. When she turned around, Karl was there, “You may have said too much.” 

She pouted, “I didn’t kill anyone.” 

Karl raised an eyebrow, “But, you wanted them dead. You were done the moment they hired Maria and that piece of dreck Lorenz decided to take _my_ wife as his mate and not you. What a world we live in when Blacks, Reds, and Whites mix. Disgusting.” 

She nodded, “I agree. It was the last straw. Race Mixers will not inherit the world. I’m tired of being the bottom rung on the ladder, too.” 

Karl sat down and opened a beer, “I fought because I believed that if we won, our vampire leaders would come together and finally position themselves for the reds to become the top again. Instead, we lost and our chance was squandered. The Prussian defectors let us down. The Russians have decided to cleanse the remaining family so that they can take control of the Whites. The Blacks have a king but he refuses to even go by the title and they call him Prince. He even fought for the French. Now, we take our destiny in our hands.” 

She nodded, “What do we do?” 

“We get the ring.” 

“What?! It has been missing for centuries!” 

He smiled, “But, Siggy (Bertolt) has a plan. We’re going to use the Race Mixers to our advantage.” 

* 

Viktor and Hans looked at the paper. Viktor couldn’t understand, “Serbia?” 

Hans shrugged, “They’re why the war began.” 

Viktor felt like that was symbolic, “Maybe, the Gruebers started a war?” 

Hans didn’t follow, “What do you mean?” 

“Well, we found out Karl Gabriel did indeed die on the battlefield. The maid has an alibi but so does Schlittenbauer. He is also beyond reproach due to the sincere mourning he and his brother are in. It seems that Maria came to the farm earlier than her employment contract states and the maid and Irvin were to be married. 

“Lorenz also asked to marry Viktoria and he and his brother had unexpected guests over the weekend. They can attest for their whereabouts until the bodies were found. He, Lorenz, was part of the search team and had to be sedated after seeing Viktoria.” 

Hans saw Herr Siegfried carrying a jar. He approached but Viktor pulled him back, “It’s their heads.” 

Hans spun around, “WHAT! Are you mad!?” 

Viktor grimaced, “They’re going to be sent to clairvoyants in Berlin.” 

“Viktor! Science is what we need to rely on more than ever. These silly superstitions are not going to lead us anywhere.” 

Viktor agreed but the townsfolk were desperately seeking answers. There had been overwhelming pressure for a murderer to be found and justice for the family to be served. A memorial was being planned and Lorenz purchased the land and turned it over to a trust company called Weiss. 

It had been almost two weeks since the murders and there was no substantial reason for it. 

The funeral had contaminated the area and the bodies were decomposing before they ever reached their coffins. 

Despite their best intentions, they’d made little headway. 

Still, the paper was interesting. 

“Let’s show Miss Schaffer.” 

* 

Rebecca was shocked when they appeared. Siegfried (Bertolt) was sitting with Karl in the house when they rode up. She entered quickly, knowing it looked wrong but she had to warn them without yelling. 

Viktor jumped from his horse and took after her, “Miss Schaffer! We need to talk to you!” Hans pulled his pistol out expecting a fight. 

They opened her door and Siegfried stood up from the dinner table, “Viktor! Hans! What are you doing here?” 

Hans grit his teeth, “What are you doing here!?” 

Siegfried looked embarrassed, “Well….Miss Schaffer and I….we met again in the town yesterday and…..She invited me over for dinner.” 

Rebecca was blushing, “Please, don’t tell! If the priests at church knew I’d...I’d be ruined for marriage.” 

Siegfried looked at her, “Becca, oh no, you think I don’t intend to marry you?” 

She clutched the fabric over her heart, “Siggy….what are you saying?” 

Siegfried walked over to her and took her hand, “Rebecca, I want to marry you. I simply didn’t know if you felt the same and then the murder happened and it’s felt like life has been tearing us apart ever since.” 

Viktor felt embarrassed, “We came because we had a question. We won’t mention your rendezvous with anyone.” 

Rebecca nodded, “Yes, sir?” 

“Have you seen this paper?” Hans handed it to her and she looked confused, “What is this? What language is this?” 

Hans pressed, “You’ve never seen it?” 

“No….where did it come from?” 

“We don’t know. Listen, we’re waiting on the clairvoyants to call. We need to go. Siegfried, how long should they take?” 

“Not long, Hans.” 

“Okay. We want to hear immediately when they do.” 

“Oh course, sir.” 

Viktor and Hans left the couple to their sweet evening. 

Karl came out of the bedroom and chuckled, “That paper. I left it there for a reason. I thought, maybe if they could figure it all out they might have earned the right to a fair fight.” 

Siegfried sat back down, “We have the heads now. We can perform the ritual as long as Rebecca agrees.” 

Rebecca sat down, “I agree.” 

Karl started to eat, “Where are the heads?” 

She handed him bread, “In the ice box.” 

Siegfried smiled, “Smart girl. I didn’t use any chemicals so as not to ruin them.” 

She couldn’t eat knowing that tonight she would take Siegfried as a mate and spill the blood of her own sister. 

It had been a shock. 

Karl and Siegfried had explained it, “The mating of two reds is sacred. As a virgin, you are a prime candidate. Your virginity shall be claimed and your sister’s blood shall be shed in your place. If we do this, we will be granted one request from the universe. We will ask where the ring is.” 

* 

Rebecca made her way through the dark woods in the dead of winter. A cape covered her naked body. The chill was nearly enough to make her turn back. She saw the bonfire blazing and her sister tied down in the center of a circle. 

She closed her eyes and was thankful the girl had been put to sleep. 

Siegfried and Karl were nude and standing with their backs to her, markings of ancient red magic on their bodies. 

She took a deep breath disrobing at the edge of the circle. 

It was time. 

* 

_It is located in the heart of the glacier Ymir. A sacrifice of ten young virgins is required to procure it. Then, after you hold it in your hands, you must pay respects to the mother in the valley of blood within one complete moon cycle. Or, your blood shall be upon you and the ring will return to it’s rightful place._

****

**“Leikourgos!”**


	26. Governmental Differences

_I’m not the one who’s so far away, when I feel the snake bite enter my veins. Never did I want to be here again and I don’t remember why I came._

_Voodoo, voodoo. Voodoo, voodoo._

_**I’m not the one who’s so far away.** _

Levi felt himself drift into his thoughts, listening to the song in his head. There was something to it. Humans often dabbled in the occult, though they rarely tapped into anything let alone actual magic. He’d seen the market for mediums and clairvoyants boom as the superstitions of the populace grew. 

That song actually had real magic behind it. Inadvertently, the writer stumbled across a chant that existed in a distant religion and by sheer luck referenced an actual ritual that involved astral projection and snake venom. 

Currently, he was just tuning out all the noise. 

He didn’t want to focus on the pain he felt. 

He didn’t want to remember. 

Eren pulled on his hand, “Levi? Levi?!” 

He couldn’t tune out anymore, “What?” 

Eren searched his eyes, “I don’t know. Erwin wanted to talk to you.” 

Levi groaned and went to speak with Erwin in the RV. 

* 

Erwin’s demeanor was, for the lack of better words, coiled. He was like a viper. “Something is wrong with them.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Who?” 

Erwin’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t play.” 

“Maybe I’d like to know what you think?” 

“He said the word, Levi. Why would Bertolt want to say the word to end the simulation?” 

Levi wanted to tell Erwin what he thought but did he need to risk the plans he had laid already? “Why do _you_ think he said it, Erwin?” 

Erwin let out a long stream of air through his nostrils, “Because we were about to learn something he doesn’t want us to learn. It’s obvious but why? They’re reds. Is that a reason?” 

Levi felt torn, “In your reading, what have you learned of vampires?” 

Erwin sat down, “That’s such a broad question.” 

“Think, Erwin. You’re going to be a king. I am training you to be a king!” 

“Can I buy a vowel?” Erwin smirked and Levi brooded, “No!” 

Erwin thought about it longer, “Does it have to do with types of vampires?” 

Levi hummed, “Yes.” 

There was a few long moments that passed before he spoke, “Tribes?” 

Levi frowned. This wasn’t fair to Erwin. He didn’t have all of the years of learning Levi did. He was tired and Erwin’s white energy was low. Levi sagged against the wall, “I’m afraid you just don’t know enough.” 

Erwin pulled Levi over and into his arms, “Sometimes, I really want you, Levi. I want you in my arms and then I feel really guilty. Is that okay?” 

Levi felt lightheaded, “I suppose it’s…..not like you have a disease. Just some….remnants of human sympathy and feelings of attachment.” 

Erwin stroked his face, “If I kissed you, would that be wrong?” 

Levi smirked, “I always knew white couldn’t sustain you. Missing out on the black? Let’s go find an orphanage to light on fire.” 

Erwin burst into laughter, “How ridiculous, Levi. Just stop.” 

The door opened to Eren and Armin. They looked tired but also like they were up to something. Armin spoke first, “We should find where the ritual happened.” 

Eren followed quietly, “Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie want to sleep in the house. When Bert and Annie have their heat, they’ll move back in the RV. This way, Reiner will have his space and, well, they’re asking that Mikasa be allowed to come if she wants.” 

Levi bristled in Erwin’s arms. This intrigued Erwin, “Why don’t you want Mikasa to be with her mate?” 

Armin and Eren looked at each of their mates. Armin’s energy was low and Eren’s was almost gone. 

Levi looked at Eren, “I don’t want your sister alone with them and I will not allow her to sleep in that house.” 

Eren’s eyes were bright with thought, “But, Armin and I think it would be worth it to let them be in the house.” 

Levi tried to move out of Erwin’s lap but he found himself in a vice grip, “Why, brat?” 

“Because, the spirits are still attached.” 

“How so?” 

Eren removed rocks from his pocket. On them were runes, most with circles around them and a line through it. “I made these. Each run represents a person. When we’re done, I’m supposed to cross out each one to separate the bond from the spirit and the vessel. Eventually, the spirit will fade if it’s normal and a seer forgot to cross the rune out. However, these spirits are very passionate about their cause so they’ll be sticking a round regardless.” 

If we let them go to the house and live there. We can watch them and see if they lead us to the ritual place. I want to know more about the ring they’re talking about. It’s really worrisome.” 

Armin nodded, “It makes me feel really uncomfortable. Why?” He was looking for Levi to respond. Levi lowered his gaze, “Let’s go through with your’s and brat’s plan. As far as the ring goes, ask me some other time. I’m really tired.” 

Eren sighed, “I need blood and energy. I need it to think properly and I need to feed you. Armin and I are going to go to Munich and find blood.” 

He went over to Levi and kissed him, “I love you. Stay with Erwin and when I get back I’ll look all cute and junk and let you hit me around.” 

Levi blushed and turned his face away while Erwin smiled, “I’ll take good care of our little demon.” 

Eren paused, “Do that.” 

They left and while Levi leaned into him and placed his head on his shoulder Erwin thought about it more. 

“ _Demon…_ ” 

* 

* 

* 

Armin and Eren walked through the streets thinking of a game plan. Eren was starving, “How did you do it, Armin?” 

“What?” 

“Go so long without eating and just do energy?” 

Armin gave a soft smile, “Well, I loved you and didn’t want to ever hurt you so, I didn’t. I just did my best to ignore the hunger till you got more white.” 

“Levi has kept me fed and clothed and….I feel like such a loser.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because, I’m just a kid and I want to be an adult who takes care of my mate. Levi is all...hmm what’s the word….” 

Armin rolled his eyes, “Grumpy and guarded.” 

Eren smiled, “Yeah but he just needs some love. He just needs some extra kisses, hugs, games, and attention. He needs to not be so serious all the time.” 

Armin and Eren stopped at a corner waiting for the light to change, “Eren, you’re calling the kettle black. You’re so focused on your goals.” 

“But, I’m fun.” 

“Reckless but yeah, sometimes that’s really fun.” Armin smiled looking up at him before he took his hand, “Do you feel that?” 

Eren blinked, ‘Yeah, you think it’s our kind?” 

Armin looked worried, “Maybe but, damn, we should have asked for something that listed all the vampire establishments here.” 

Eren looked at him tauntingly, “Oooo Armin, the smarty pants forgot to plan ahead. We’re fine on our own! I’ll find so many to feed from.” 

Armin grimaced, “You know we can’t just pick people at random. We have to find a healthy person, a safe place to feed, and we need a way to dispose of the body. Motels or hostels are ideal but privacy will be easier to secure at motels.” 

Armin thought further, “We’ll have to charm the workers at the front desk. I need you to use your black energy to break the cameras so we’re not caught on camera. Then, we’ll need two people.” 

Eren looked at a coffee shop across the street. He grabbed Armin and pulled him over there. Once inside, they bought something to drink and found a table. Armin was confused and cold. 

Eren gave him his jacket, “I need your phone, Arm.” 

Armin searched his pockets before turning it over. He didn’t know what was going on but Eren got him hot chocolate with marshmallows and they weren’t organic. 

He loved his husband but he also love artificial food coloring. 

Eren focused on the phones for a while as people filled in for dinner. 

Armin looked at a calendar, “Eren! How long was the simulation?!” 

Eren looked up at the calendar, “Oh, well, Thomas said it could happen.” 

Armin was panicking, “IT’S BEEN ALMOST THREE WEEKS!” 

His stomach made a gurgling sound. 

“Eren, we need food! We need water and food and all sorts of things!” 

Eren placed the phones in front of him on the table, “Armin, we’ll get something to eat here and we’re going to be fine. We’re vampires. Plus, when I’m focused, I’m not hungry.” 

Armin was less than amused, “Yeah, I know about you.” 

There was a beep on the phone. 

Eren smirked and picked one up before another beep appeared. 

Two men appeared, smiling, “Hey.” 

Armin looked confused and offered a weak hello before they sat down and Eren started flirting. One of the men put his arm around Armin, to which Eren gave him a look telling him to not protest. Eren eventually asked if they were hungry and they both offered to get food for everyone. They stood up and went to stand in line. 

Armin leaned forward, “What is going on!?” His whisper was adorably flustered in Eren’s opinon. Eren honestly just thought everything Armin did was cute. When he was angry, he was cute. Sad, cute. Happy, really cute. Worried, super cute. 

“I just registered us on grindr. I mentioned we were a pair of friends and another pair of friends must have been together and they connected with both of us. So, we’re going to follow your plan and take one of them each.” 

He smiled and Armin blushed red, “Grindr….what is that?” 

Eren was grinning like a cheshire cat, “Grindr? Are you serious?!” 

Armin felt insecure, “Yeah, I don’t know what that is.” 

Eren kept looking at him like he did when he thought he was cute, “Eren! That’s so insulting to look at my like I’m an innocent little child! Tell me what it is!” 

Eren smirked, “It’s a hookup site. Look.” 

He showed him how it worked. 

“Wait….it tells you how close people are….IT TELLS YOU THAT WITH GPS?!” 

Eren just laughed and kissed him on the cheek, “You’re fucking precious.” He saw they were waiting to pick the food up, “And for such a little cock slut I’m surprised.” 

Armin blushed, “Nothing wrong with being sexual with your partner!” One of the men sat down, “Not at all.” 

Eren’s man sat down and while they ate they began working on their energies. Armin lifted them up, up, up, and Eren brought out the most seedy of secrets and desires. 

They asked if there was a place they could hookup. 

One of the men said the motel was down the street and would do for a short meeting. That was agreeable to them all as they left to enter back into the streets. 

They did as they planned and ended up on the horrendous pink and yellow room. Armin and Eren looked at the bed as their would be lovers arranged their things and prepared for quick and nasty sex. 

Armin set off to changing his man to white while Eren redoubled his attempts at fully converting his to black. 

But, suddenly, there was a spark. 

_Pop!_

Both Armin and Eren grimaced at the sudden electrical pop. Apparently, their energies were conflicting. Armin looked confused and Eren started to think of a solution. They needed them changed so they could feed. He stood up, “Come on.” He pulled his guy off the bed, “Armin get’s a little uncomfortable with the way I like to get down.” 

“Oh? How do you get down?” 

“A little rougher than him.” 

He chuckled and followed Eren out into the hall. 

Eren acted cool but Armin knew he was shitting himself trying to figure out a solution. Eren was a one step ahead planner, not two or three. 

Eren shut the door, freaking out inside, “Give me a second.” 

He opened the door next to them and found no one inside. He thanked HaShem. His would be lover pulled at his clothes leaving kisses on his back. He turned around, his dark energy filling the space. 

“You’ve got amazing eyes.” 

He tried to kiss him on the lips but Eren pushed towards his neck. 

Eren’s black energy formed a tangible cloud around them, tightening into a cocoon. He would drain him and return to his mate. 

His poor mate who had just experienced such a difficult thing. 

He blamed himself. 

Maybe he wasn’t as fertile as Levi and he’d made this happen over a stupid desire. 

He had to put that to the side for now and focus on healing his mate. 

* 

Armin and Eren used the site to lure more men over the next few hours to their room. The indulged in pint after pint. However, now they faced a new problem. 

They moved all the bodies into one room. Eren stood next to Armin and blinked, “How do we get rid of them?” 

Armin gawked, “How would I know?! You should help me out from time to time with the mental gymnastics.” Eren looked offended, “We both know I have horrible ideas! Why did you listen to me!?” 

“Eren!” 

“Let’s burn them!” 

“OH MY GOD! IN A BUILDING?!” 

“I’M OVER THIS AND I WANT TO GO HOME!” 

“YOU BETTER BE GLAD YOU WERE NOT BORN THIS WAY! YOU HAVE BEEN CODDLED BY YOUR MATE!” 

Eren grinned and winked, “I was born pretty. I don’t have to think.” 

Armin pouted, “Cocky piece of shit.” 

He looked at the bodies and wondered if putting them in trash cans around the city was just too stereotypical. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Prince Eren? Your Highness?” 

Eren went to open the door while Armin tossed a sheet on the bodies. He hissed, “Eren! No!” 

Eren gave him a look like _but they asked for me_ and opened it. 

A gorgeous woman with hip length black hair was standing there. She had a tailored black suit on with a red sapphire lapel pin in the shape of a zinnia flower. She entered, “Your Highness, you should have come to me. We would have taken care of this for you.” 

Eren looked at Armin and they both felt their mouths fall open in silence, “Um, who are you?” 

She turned to look at him after lifting the sheet up, ‘My name is Maria Blumenthol. I am the mayor of this Blackdom. I have men coming to handle this. Please come with me to our headquarter so that I can give you more blood for your coven and I will take you back to your place personally. I have been in contact with King Levi but he hasn’t responded for three weeks.” 

She seemed upset, “I was afraid. He rarely goes that long without replying. He is a punctual man.” Eren smiled brightly, “Tell me about it.” Maria turned to Armin, “Are you traveling with Prince Eren?” Armin nodded, “Yes ma’am.” 

She pursed her lip, “Well, that’s….interesting. Okay, let’s go.” 

She had recently given birth. Armin and Eren could smell it on her. They wondered what the headquarters would look like as they took a taxi through the streets. 

It was a nicely restored Bauhaus building with large windows and white marble. Armin and Eren followed her on a tour of the facility and then to the blood bank. Maria was thorough, competent, and a little guarded. At one point, a young Black vampiress appeared with a red vampiress holding a child, “Ma’am, he’s hungry.” 

Maria beamed as she took her son in her arms, “The servants will bring the blood with us. Come, let’s go to your camp.” As they left, Armin saw a stack of newspapers he’d never seen before. Eren noted it, too. 

He looked around carefully before grabbing an assortment of them. 

Armin giggled while quickly sorting them into a stack and sliding them under his coat. They followed Maria and into the limo before anyone noticed. 

She fed her baby while they rode back to the countryside, “My mate Rudi is traveling right now. I am very sad that he’s not here.” 

Armin nodded, “I think we’re all like that. Our mates are our everything.” Eren gave him a pout, “What about me?” 

Armin tched, “You’re my best friend.” 

She looked at them with a quizzical look. 

Armin and Eren thought her demeanor was odd but not unfriendly. 

It was a long ride back due to the silence. 

* 

Once back, Armin and Eren hurriedly went to Mikasa’s RV to hide the papers. They were clearly mostly tabloids and most in German, but a lot were in special vampire languages. There was cover that caught their eye. 

****

**CAUGHT IN THE ARMS OF ANOTHER: THE NEW PRINCE LOVES A COMMONER**

Armin and Eren could barely leave it alone but their mates were waiting. 

Maria and Levi were outside speaking. 

Her son was finished feeding and a few servants dropped the blood off. 

“I was worried when you didn’t reply.” Her son squirmed in her arms, “You always do.” 

He nodded, “My Eren is a very talented and strong Seer variant of Black vampire. We lost the time and no one noticed.” He looked at her son and Maria smiled. 

“King Levi meet Levi.” 

Levi’s head snapped up, “You named him after me?” 

“I owe a lot to you, Your Highness.” 

She looked truly sad, “I am sorry for your loss.” 

He sighed, “It is what it is.” 

She nodded, “I know it well.” 

She handed Levi to him, “Would you please do me the honor of blessing my son?” 

He took him and nodded, “Of course.” 

Words of gold left Levi’s lips and formed a crown around the child’s head. It burned brightly till the light nearly mirrored the sun. It was gone and soon, a circle appeared on the child’s forehead. 

Levi held his palm towards it, a circle of light engraved in his palm with ancient language and a moon with a serpent around it. He placed it on the child’s head and there an impression was left. 

The child did not cry or move. 

It seemed in awe and a little tired. 

When it was over he handed him back to his mother, “It is done.” 

She seemed excited. 

However, there was a small hesitation, “Your Highness, I would like to speak with you about something that is troubling me.” 

Levi motioned to his RV, “We can speak privately there.” 

She headed toward the RV and Eren caught Levi’s arm, “Don’t take too long because I want to feed you, neshama.” 

Levi kissed him, “Shut up and don’t tell me what to do.” 

He went to the RV and Armin went to Erwin, “Come on, big daddy. Time to eat.” 

Erwin turned around. He had an apron on, “Oh, _I know it is._ ” He was cooking a full multi course meal for everyone. Armin was asked to help while Jean and Marco cleaned up. Annie and Mikasa were throwing a ball back and forth while Bert and Reiner moved their things to the house. 

Erwin kissed his mate, “Are we demons?” 

Armin paused, “What?” 

“Are we demons, my love?” 

Armin thought about it, “I don’t think vampires are demons.” 

Erwin gave short nod and a humpf, “Don’t say anything around the others. Levi is keeping information from us but if I can figure enough out, he’ll be forced to spill the beans.” 

Armin thought about it, “You’d be really upset if you didn’t get to figure it out, wouldn’t you?” 

Erwin nodded, “It’d just not be fun.” 

Armin’s eyes narrowed wickedly, “You mean, you’d not be seen as the one who figured it all out. That would really bruise your ego.” 

Erwin sensed mischief afoot, “My sweet love, what are you getting at?” 

Armin shrugged, “Nothing. Promise.” 

Erwin wasn’t buying it, “Armin, how cruel. You’d want to make your mate upset!” 

He smirked, “I’d like to just poke the bear a little bit.” 

Laughing could be heard from Levi’s RV. It sent chills down their spines. 

He appeared, opening the door wider for Maria to follow. Levi was in absolute stitches. She looked unamused, “I found them in a love block.” Her voice was stern and defensive. 

Levi turned around, “I’m sure brat didn’t know that’s where he was, Maria. Plus, blondie is too kind to tell him what to do. He keeps him alive and intact. That’s all I care for. I doubt they’re having an affair and I’d kill anyone who thought they were seriously or sought to spread that ridiculous notion.” 

_Then he's not aware_ , she thought. 

She paused, opening her mouth to speak but Erwin called them to eat. 

Maria watched the large group of people eat from the head of the table. She noted the reds and the whites. One caught her eye in particular. Eventually, it dawned on her, “I know you from somewhere, sir.” 

Mike grinned, “I know. But, I can’t place you either.” 

She rocked her son in her arms, “How old are you?” 

He let out a sigh and a made a face like “oh goodness,” “Ma’am, I’d rather not say. I feel ancient.” 

She kept looking, “I was born in Italy in 1816 while Goethe traveled there. My parents were early fans and hosted him. They became patrons. They had moved to Italy for a calmer life but once Germany was proclaimed a country they moved back. I lived in France for a while and then settled in Elsass Lothringen for a long time. I feel like, I saw you or know of you from there.” 

Mike gave a soft smile, “I smell Houbigant.” 

She nodded, “My mother always wore it and when I lived in France I bought my scents from them. I still do.” 

Mike turned to her, “We were the vampires behind Houbigant. Jean-François Houbigant was my first cousin. My family worked in scents and perfumes.” 

“So, you’re French.” 

“Not really. I’m Frankish. I was born in 751 in the Carolingian empire during the renaissance. I’ve lived all over the kingdoms of France, Germany, Italy, Rome, Holy Rome… you get the point. I think you and I must have met either at the store or during the occupations.” 

Erwin spoke, “The occupations?” 

She nodded, ‘Yes, during WWI and WWII. Did you perhaps come by my farmstead and put the horses up? You dropped blood off, too?” 

“I did! Blumenthol isn’t your maiden name, is it? It was...Scholz. Your family has a long, long history of being mayors in Black society.” 

She smiled, “Yes, it’s a passion that runs in the blood. I take it very seriously and I was blessed by King Levi with the opportunity to be the mayor of one of the most important Black Kingdoms. We have flourished, though, it’s still hard.” 

Levi shifted uncomfortably, “How is Rudi?” 

Maria looked at her son, “He’s well. He’s working on the visa crisis and traveling to some of the communities asking us for entrance.” 

Armin remembered the conversation with Nanaba, “What exactly is the crisis, Mrs. Blumenthol? I’m not up to date and I’d like to be.” 

She seemed surprised that he was asking. She hesitated a bit, looking at Levi as if for the okay. Levi was drinking his tea in his peculiar way, “He’s sincerely asking. Indulge him.” 

That was all she needed, “Well, you know that your brethren are experiencing a very tumultuous time right now. Whites are increasingly asking to move to Blackdoms in order to work and find more opportunities. That’s complicated because when a certain number of Whites or Blacks are in an area, they need to create a government.” 

It’s different for us because we have clear rules. Ten adult males are needed to form a community. It’s common for men and women to count equally now. All female communities are common today and back in the day no one cared either. Let’s say this is a rural place and there has been war. That means the number of adult vampires is normally low. If there are at minimum eighteen vampires under 100 by 18 or 36 years then they may form their own community. Once a community is formed, they must apply to the nearest Blackdom for recognition of their community.” 

Once there are eighteen communities, they become a state. Eighteen states make a kingdom. A kingdom is ruled by a Mayor, the states by governors elected by the communities, and the communities each are represented by their own deputies. We have local courts and a supreme court. There are even instances when we must hold trials with King Levi present.” 

All in all, we have a very easy to learn and understand system that every Black is taught in school so that they will know their rights and how to identify when they have a claim and how to make their voice heard. Mayors are appointed by King Levi but subject to review every decade. Governors are not and deputies are not appointed but elected. They are elected and reviewed for each term and there are mandatory sabbaticals that good ones must take in order to prevent some sort of dictatorship.” 

This is not the case in Whitedoms. From what we understand, and it does change often, things are a little more….Ottoman.” 

She thought about how to continue before looking up at Mike, “You’re a prominent White, yes?” 

Mike nodded, “Sure.” 

“You can explain how Whitedoms work better than I.” 

Marlowe looked annoyed, “But, it was you who was asked.” 

Mike’s eyes narrowed, “You have no room to talk.” 

Mike returned to the conversation, “Whites must gather in groups of ten. Five females and five males. Age does not matter. They must form a coven. Once ten covens are formed in an area, they are a town. Once ten towns are formed, they become a district. Ten districts make a territory. You see, we’re a universal monarchy. There is only one sovereign state and the territories are run by royal family members and districts are run by prominent covens.” 

Marlowe seemed annoyed, “For instance, Mr. Zacharias is the leader of one such coven. We’ve been the leaders of districts all around europe but now we’re in America up north.” 

Mike seemed annoyed his ward kept speaking out of turn. 

Armin paused, “Wait, a universal monarchy is when one monarch is considered more supreme than any other monarch in a geopolitical area or states or the world in general. Territories are controlled by monarchs or covens?” 

Marlowe blinked, “Well, some covens are as powerful and known like actual monarchs.” 

Armin’s eyes widened in understanding, “Oh! Okay. So, Mike is the leader of such a well known coven he’s basically like a king.” 

“Prince is the title.” 

Armin’s mouth opened slightly and then closed. Marlowe was confused that his king didn’t know this, “Your Highness, I am so sorry. All territory heads are called prince. Real princes are called “grand prince.” 

Armin laughed nervously, “Oh my, I’m really overwhelmed.” 

Erwin kissed him, “So, Prince Mike has been walking among us like some commoner.” Mike waved him off, “I don’t hold a candle to you so it’s not important.” 

Marlowe waited till Armin turned his attention back, “Your Highness, the Romanov family considers themselves to be the universal monarchs of all Whitedom. Russia holds the sovereign Whitedom. Territories function like states, other countries, in Rome. That’s why leaving them is so difficult because of the high taxation, repossession of wealth and property, and if collections of Whites settle and form their own districts and territories, they will not have as much control over them.” 

They maintain such power now by arranged marriages that keep their relatives as governors of territories. All coven princes must answer to them. There is a way for busy prince to avoid service. All royal dukes, the leaders of territories, have representatives of the covens in courts.” His voice broke as he spoke and Mike gave a scathing look to him, “Yes, Marlowe, and how much of an honor is it to serve in a court?” 

“A very high honor.” 

“Hmm and would you say, abandoning your place in court is one of the highest acts of betrayal and offense against a duke and the king?” 

“Yes, sir. I would.” 

Mike’s gaze pinned him down, “I think I’ve made my point.” 

Hitch was scarfing food down beside him. It annoyed him greatly, “Stop eating like an animal! You’re supposed to be a lady!” 

She cut her eyes over at him, “I am. But, you wouldn’t know since you’ve never been with one.” 

Reiner chuckled, “I don’t know him well but that’s harsh.” 

Bertolt kind of smiled, “Yeah, Marlowe is a really nice guy. He’s just particular about manners.” 

Hitch raised an eyebrow, “He’s naive and a square.” 

Bertolt and Reiner both laughed. Reiner’s arm pulled Mikasa closer, “Mikasa, he’s a square.” She started to grin a little, ‘I heard.” 

Reiner kissed her a little more than Mike cared for but his discomfort went unnoticed by anyone but Levi. She wasn't his mate at the end of the day. Just an Aelskade with a short contract time. 

Maria seemed to be extremely lost, “King Levi?” 

‘Yes, Maria?” 

‘Why do they call him Your Highness?” 

Levi’s heart skipped a beat and Eren stopped eating. There was a beat of silence till Levi seemed to find a solution, “Marlowe was recently under the control of some strange dark magic. He’s not been acting right. He’s been calling everyone Your Highness on and off. It’s fucking annoying.” 

She accepted this at face value and Marlowe bit his tongue. He just wanted his King to ascend to the throne and right the wrongs they were all suffering. 

Armin turned back to Maria, “So, Mrs. Blumenthol, what is the visa crisis about?” 

Little Levi fussed in her arms a bit before Reiner stood and walked over to her, “Can I hold the little guy?” 

She seemed amused, “Really?” 

He winked, “I like babies and maybe my mate will get a little baby fever?” 

Mikasa’s womb clenched as if to say _hell no._

Annie’s heat would be starting tomorrow afternoon from her guess and Mikasa could sense the pull on her own body to sync with her. Reiner sat down with little Levi and grinned. She did feel her heart thump a bit. 

Maria pulled out some documents to hand to Levi, “Armin, the visa crisis is self explanatory in that we simply have too many requests for visas in Black Kingdoms. Now, King Levi lives in the Capital Kingdom and he has his own visa system that we take part of but normally, a White or red simply finds a nearby Blackdom, applies for a visa, and after a short vetting period and personal interview at their home, they’re accepted or denied.” 

If denied, we offer a reason why and suggest an alternative Blackdom or path to leave their undesirable situation. Right now, there is an increase in White visas due to unrest in the territories. Apparently, riots have been happening and there have been shortages of healthy humans for blood. We’ve seen the reds in the areas also turn to violence over rising discomfort with their place in the districts. They have no representation in many districts and territories due to their own system of doing things.” 

She seemed to choose her words carefully, “The White King Nicholas has pulled away further into seclusion since WWII.” 

Erwin and Armin were practically buzzing, “The Czar? Romanovs? Are they all still alive?” 

Maria looked gobsmacked, “I’m sorry but do you not know the White royal family?” 

Hitch interjected suddenly, “Do you?” 

Annie saw how Hitch kept her head down and the way her body seemed to flinch. She saw Marlowe swallow. 

_“What secrets do you two share?”_ Annie wanted to know. 

She saw Maria search for the words, “I don’t know them, no. I’ve never been asked to court. The closest I’ve come was meeting Boris from the North. He’s an interesting representative. His grandfather Michael Nikolaevich and his wife Cecile have always been opportunists but they’ve never really acted on it. Their son, Duke Sergei, was actually ambitious. He is the one keeping a tight watch now over the courts in North America and South America. His unhappiness has made for an upsetting court, I hear.” 

Hitch’s entire aura screamed out. 

Levi, Eren, and Maria ate it wondering what was the cause. 

Marlowe spoke, “Boris is the true opportunist, ma’am. Duke Sergei’s problems are much easier to understand.” 

Maria looked at her son comfortably asleep in Reiner’s arms while Mikasa looked at his face. She wondered if there was more to it than she was aware. There were rumors, “Mike, do they belong to your coven?” 

Mike’s reply was level and calm, “Marlowe is my _Fitzroy_. I sent him to the court on his birthday like is normal in our society.” 

Erwin and Armin knew that was the name given to bastard royals from reading. Though they are the real royals. If prominent district rulers are treated as royals, too, then this makes perfect sense that the term applied to Marlowe. 

Erwin couldn’t contain himself, “Mike, I didn’t know you had a son.” 

Mikasa’s attention was solely on Mike. Reiner noticed and his jealousy spiked. Eren became defensive of Mikasa and Armin tried to mediate it all with White. Hitch made herself small and Bertolt and Annie shifted uncomfortably. 

Mike merely shrugged, “He’s mine.” 

Marlowe looked extremely emotional and kept his head lowered. Mike turned to Erwin, “Jealous because you’re still childless?” 

He smirked and Erwin laughed fully, “You know me well. I’m a little sore I don’t have a namesake yet but I’m sure in a few heats we can fix that. Right, Armin?” He pulled a now pink faced Armin closer. 

Maria turned her attention to Hitch, “And the girl?” 

Hitch looked ill. 

“My _Cosette._ Newly acquired.” 

Maria looked perplexed, “Acquired?” 

Mike’s reply put an end to it all, “Ottolapsi.” 

She seemed happily surprised, “Oh. My apologies. That’s very nice what you said.” She smiled and her face was truly attractive. She stood up, “I’ve done my duty but please, King Levi, come by when you need something else.” 

He helped her pack up her things and Reiner handed over Levi. He seemed sad to see him go, “He’s so cute.” He turned to MIkasa and she stood next to him. 

Mikasa smiled, “Yeah, he really is.” She gave him a small touch. _Damn, betrayed by my own hormones._

Levi waited till she was ready before he asked her a question, “I need to know of all the areas rituals have been performed in the area. I am looking for one in particular that would involve red energy.” 

Maria’s shoulders stiffened, “It’s rare.” 

“I know, Maria, but a ritual map would be a good start.” 

She closed her eyes and reached into a small bag. After a moment, she withdrew it. A rolled map was in her hand, “Here you are, your Majesty.” The way she said _majesty_ made Erwin humpf. 

Eren was ready for _Mrs._ Blumenthol to leave. 

She gave Levi’s arm a squeeze that lingered just a little too long. 

_Now._

“It was great meeting you. I believe you should get going.” 

Eren’s words had power behind them that compelled Maria to take steps backwards to her car. Her face was pure shock but there was then a moment she seemed to snap out of it. She submitted to him and returned to her car and left for the city. 

Levi seemed impressed, “Nothing like marking a mate publically to start the night off with a bang.” 

Levi unrolled the man and then turned to everyone else, “So, maggots, here is how it’s gunna be. Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt are going to sleep in the house from now on until Annie and Bertolt’s heat. Then, Mikasa can stay with Reiner, if she chooses; but there will be no conjugal visitation or feeding. Brat and I will look for the ritual site and when we find it we’ll investigate. Erwin and Armin can leave whenever they wish and so can Jean and Marco. We’ll pay for your tickets back or for a trip.” 

Marco perked up, “I’d like to aid you and stay here. I’m really into this mystery now.” 

Jean took his hand, “I’m kind of invested, too. Plus, Marco and I are really wanting to know about that ring.” 

Erwin and Armin snorted, “We’re staying.” 

Annie and Bertolt gave a nod, “We’d like to stay on as well.” 

Reiner kissed Mikasa, “To have time with my love is all I want.” 

Erwin approached Mike, “Let’s speak privately with your son and figure out what happened in the courts.” 

Armin nodded, “I want to know.” 

The Whites went to Armin and Erwin’s trailer. Armin had made it up nicely for their heat and time there. Hitch was still afraid of the kings. She didn’t think anyone could save them all from their current misfortune. 

Marlowe was a dreamer and did. 

Mike made a circle on the table and added some liquid, “You know I’m forced to do this because you broke my trust and I know nothing of the girl.” Marlowe was thoroughly shamed, “Yes, sir.” 

Armin felt badly for Marlowe and his energy started to comfort him. Erwin made him stop, “I think Mike would prefer that he punishes his son the way he wishes.” 

Armin frowned, “Okay.” 

Marlowe gave a weak smile, “Thank you for your kindness, Your Highness. King Erwin is correct and I deserve it. I’ve committed very serious crimes.” 

He sighed and continued, “Boris and his father want to ascend the throne. In order to do that, they want to create a crisis that only they can solve here. Then, they will call upon the Whites here to revolt. Once they’re popular enough, they know that this will force the Romanovs to offer them marriages that put them in line for the throne.” 

Of course, we can live forever and this won’t do. Once they’re inside and in line, they’re planning a coup. It’ll be blamed on the reds and a purge of reds will begin. Right now, all the streif in the European territories is coming from Italian vampires that are linked with Duke Sergei through marriages, children, aelskades, and trade. The Medici family has it’s eyes on a sovereign monarchy in Italy. They will be the ruin of the Russians.” 

Erwin thought it over, “The Italians frame the Russians because they currently are in no position to become rulers. They need Boris and the others in order to _rightfully and lawfully_ usurp. I’m sure this means that the Russians know that there is a possible threat from the Medicis and they won’t dare marry them willingly. This is a very slow process.” 

Mike nodded and Armin had a thought, “But, for vampires it’s not. Goodness, how would I ever become the rightful king in all this mess? It’s impossible. The Whites wanting to leave are being tortured by the North.” 

Mike, the reds are being framed because they’ve been the cause of so much pain and suffering before that no one will question it. Instead, they may see it as a legitimate reason for their suffering. A perfect scapegoat.” 

Mike nodded, ‘You are right, Armin. But, how do we know this is the truth?” 

Marlowe looked at Hitch, “Because she is the old aelskade of Duke Sergei and the current aelskade of Boris. Before that, she was a part of haram in the Medici family. It’s basically her profession.” 

Hitch blushed in anger, “Such strong words for someone who is mateless and celibate. You know nothing of sex or the world it exists in yet you now attempt to judge me and my place in it? As if you know me and my life.” 

Marlowe snapped back, “Be glad I took you and not just a recording! Or do you miss your company?” 

Mike’s energy flared, “Aelskade is an honorable title, Marlowe. Do not speak to her in any sort of disrespectful way. She is above your station if she is Boris’. You know the rules and it was in his court your met. Taking her was risky and wrong.” Mike’s tone was reprimanding and then he fell quiet. 

He paused before continuing, “But, I am glad you brought her because had your words been false I would have known. But, Hitch should be able to speak for herself as well. You’re clearly making her uncomfortable and the things you say are beyond disrespectful. Marlowe, please leave and come back if you are called.” 

Marlowe looked like he might cry. He got up slowly and left. 

Mike asked for Armin to sit next to him, “Do you know who he is?” 

She nodded, “I know he’s the supposed true King.” 

Mike’s energy, despite being White, was not soothing or comforting. There was nothing nice about it. Armin started to realize the ugly truth about his kind. Marco feared them for good reasons. 

Whites were supposed to be the good ones. They were supposed to make you happy, feel better, and lift you up. But, when Whites were not good people at their core, they were terrifying. 

Despite only being able to feed on positive energy, some Whites gained sick pleasure from being the exact opposite of what they were supposed to be. Armin’s stomach clenched thinking about what they were probably doing. 

They would get them to the lowest of the low and then _offer them hope._

That hope was like a high. 

It was dangerous. 

He’d been taught to never do it because the addictive qualities would corrupt him and ruin him. His grandpa had been firm. 

Hitch looked scared, “The circle?” 

Mike showed her the area, “It gives off a smell. When you lie, it reeks. When you tell the truth, it is sweet. Would you like to be able to smell it, too?” She nodded and he liked that. 

“Smart girl, very smart. You told all of this to Marlowe?” 

“Well, he figured it out and asked me about it.” 

Mike smelled only sweet, “And you just told him? You, an Aelskade, just told him the secrets of your _Vaen_. That’s a breach of contract.” 

Armin paused, “Vaen?” 

“Mate but not an official one. It’s only used when discussing aelskades. It’s more taken as “lover.” In most contracts, secrets of the Vaen or Aelskade are protected by them both. To reveal these things would breach the contract and be punishable. Out of curiousity, what is the punishment for you?” 

Hitch was shaking. 

“Is it death?” 

She was still shaking, “No.” 

“What is it?” 

“Something no woman would ever wish upon another. I would rather die.” 

“Tell me your story.” 

“It’s not a happy one to tell. I only told Marlowe what I did because when he asked, he was sincere. He has these thoughts and goals and they’re bloody stupid and too idealistic but he’s a good person.” 

She paused, “And, unfortunately, the world is no place for a good person. If he had not left, he’d have been murdered. He was on their radar.” 

Mike didn’t like that, “Why?” 

“Because, he’s good. They can smell him. His White is so pure and he wishes to do good and follow the one true King. They’ve tried to arrange marriages for him but I put a stop to some of them.” 

“Why?” 

“Those women were plants. They want to get close to you. You have a lot of power and a lot of sway, Prince Zacharias. We all know that in the North your district thrives while all others stagnate. How many times has your coven been purged in the name of the King? They make up reasons and you have to swallow them.” 

Armin reached out to her, “May I see?” 

She looked at him, “Only a few people can do that. Is this your way of showing me you’re really the White King? Plus, you definitely wouldn’t want to see.” 

Armin pulled back, “I just thought it might be easier.” 

She gripped her pants, “Prince Zacharias, I am a not an Aelskade by choice. I was raised in a haram in Afghanistan before went back to italy. I was born into it and in my family, being the twenty seventh daughter of an anonymous Aelskade means I’m very expendable. I’ve been sold to families, entered into so many contracts as an Aelskade I’ve lost track. My fate is not my own. My father holds my fate in his hands.” 

Armin wanted to cry, ‘How?” 

“He asks for my secrets and if I don’t deliver he kills one of my sisters. You may wonder, why I care? They saw me as the perfect offering and chose me to be the one they sent to the North but, in truth, they’re in similar relationships locally around Italy and in Russia. I’ve been to both realms but no one can last in Russia. They toss them out quickly. I’ve been four times and that’s much more than the average court Aelskade.” 

My sisters know that if they do not do as they are told then my life also rests on the line. My brothers are almost all corrupt and dare not go against my father. Do you see now?” 

She looked at Armin, ‘All this time I bet you’ve been thinking about how horrible the Blacks are since they rely on negative energy but they have rules and they have a system. We have a backwards way where people are not people but property and traditions such as the Aelskade and Vaen are made into these unhonorable sex slave trades and our people are more feared for their cruelty than even the Blacks.” 

Armin had heard enough, ‘How do we protect you and Marlowe?” 

Armin’s world was shifting, “How do we reform this system? How do we make it better? This is impossible to do in short manner. We must plan and I’m….” Armin felt so overwhelmed, “I feel so worthless.” 

Hitch was surprised, “Why?” 

“Because, I know nothing. Hitch, how old are you?” 

She bit her bottom lip, “Almost 300.” 

Armin gave an apologetic look, ‘I’m nineteen. Eren, Levi’s mate and my best friend, and I are a year apart but since he was a human it evened out. My mate is only 36. We're all rather young.” 

She looked ill, “Oh my God.” 

Her hopes fled in an instant, ‘You know nothing.” 

“You’re right.” Armin wanted to cry, “I was hidden away and I was kept in the shadows about who I was. My family was murdered by the royals and I am learning about everything from the first to the last under the tutelage of Levi and Mike. Erwin is not a born vampire. He’s learning, too. Hitch, I promise to become the ruler you deserve.” 

She wasn’t convinced, “That’s been heard before. I worry for my family now and you speak to me about the future.” 

Mike wiped the circle away and then sat back, “Marlowe is my Fitzroy and I said you were my Cosette (illegitimate daughter). I have vouched for you It would be wise that you mate Marlowe.” 

She clenched the table, “Are you mad?! Do you think we can even stand each other?” 

Erwin noted how upset this made even Armin, “Mike is right. Maybe not mate right away but…..” Erwin looked at his phone and then sighed, “On the first moon. Listen, true mates are never questioned in any society, right?” 

She suddenly understood, “That’s genius. But, how do we prove I’ve not breached my contract by telling secrets?” 

Mike contemplated that, “An inquisition.” 

Armin stood up, “No! Absolutely not! She’s been through enough.” 

Erwin knew what Mike was talking about. Erwin took Armin’s hand, “Baby, a Black inquisition. All Levi needs to do is question her and look at her memories to see if she spoke secrets.” 

“I did.” 

Armin’s eyes lit up, ‘But, he will say otherwise. You will be cleared, it’ll look like you ran away as lovers, Marlowe will be punished according to Mike’s wishes, and maybe we can lie that you mated.” 

Mike shook his head no, ‘They must mate. I am sorry, Hitch. You’ve had a horrible life. You’ll need to do this to not suffer a worse fate. You may eventually take your own Aelskade after things have settled down. I will see you are taken care of. You have my word, my coven, and my name if you want it.” 

She burst into tears, “No! My father will not accept this if I don’t have secrets.” 

“I’ll give you secrets. In fact, I’ll give you such great secrets that your father will kiss Marlowe on the mouth for his loose lips.” 

She thought about it, “I don’t know...how can I trust you?” 

Armin took her hand, “You can’t because you’ve basically developed mistrust as a survival mechanism but I believe that over time you will see that I am willing do whatever it takes to help our species do better and become better.” 

There was a knock on the door, “Maggots, we’ve got a hit.” 

He entered and took stock, “Well, this is practically delicious. What’s the cause of all the streiff? You’re Fitzroy outside is only a push away flagellation and I think I should be that push.” 

Mike blanched, ‘Is he really?” 

Levi nodded, “He’s got the whip ready but I guessed I should inform his daddy that he’d be getting blood on a 2,000 dollar shirt.” 

Hitch had heard rumors and this made her panic even more, “I cannot mate him.” 

Levi expression was quizzical, “Mate him? Mate who?” 

She began to cry again, “Marlowe.” 

He huffed, “You can’t stand him. Why mate him?” 

Erwin explained the situation. 

Levi made a noncommittal sound, “I’m not lying for an inquisition. I lied today but that’s because we can’t have anyone know who Armin and Erwin are. It wasn’t on paper. It wasn’t legally binding.” 

Mike was angry but he squashed it. 

Levi noticed, “You used to be so _cooooooool_ and now you’re all _uncooooool._ Did you forget your weed?” 

Mike nodded, “I haven’t smoked in a while and things have been less than relaxing. I beg you, Your Highness. Please, help us.” 

He wasn’t moved, “No.” 

Armin and Erwin scrambled to appeal to Levi as he went back outside. Levi called loud enough for all to hear. His map glowed in his hand, “Maggots, if you want to take a ride to the pumpkin patch then get ready. If not, go the fuck to sleep or something.” 

Eren was bouncing up and down, “LET’S GO! I’M SO EXCITED!” 

Jean and Marco had their backpacks on. Jean kissed Marco, “I wanna take pictures.” 

Marco snorted, ‘You have to have a special camera, Jean.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah, for capturing magic and stuff.” 

“Babe,” Jean rolled his eyes, “I have a kodak. I’m set.” 

Marco burst into laughter while Levi opened the doors on the rental car with a snap of his fingers. No one else wanted to go with them and Erwin and Armin were arguing their case while piling into the back. 

Erwin’s case was rock solid, “Listen, Levi, you’ve lied. Everyone has. She deserves redemption after all she’s been through. You know we can use her.” 

Levi never responded so he took that as his que to go on, “If the Italians are the core problem abroad and are working with those in the North, we need to focus on them before the Russians. If Armin is to ascend the throne, he should eliminate the main pretenders first.” 

Armin nodded, “I know that we need a few plans and I don’t have those yet. However, the issue of the reds becoming a scapegoat really concerns me. Hitch has served as the Aelskade to so many powerful vampires in the White kingdoms. To have her in my coven would be good for me and you.” 

Levi humphed, “So, you have a coven now? Because, Mike’s coven is who she belongs to.” 

Armin frowned, “You know what I mean!” 

Erwin liked incentives, “Armin and I will each give you something you want if you do it, Lee.” 

Levi wasn’t moved and Eren didn’t dare tell him what to do in the state he was in. 

Erwin cleared his throat, “You don’t have to go shopping with me for five years. Eren can go in your place.” 

Levi knew a good deal when he heard it, “Deal. Now, coconut.” 

Eren panicked, “What is with the shopping?! Why is it so bad?!” 

Levi spoke ominously, “It’s hellish. I lost a bet and I’ve had to do it every year. To be rid of it for five years of an eternity is worth trading my integrity. If you love me, Eren, you’ll do it.” Eren wanted to fight but there was no use, “I’ll do it. I love you.” 

Levi parked the car, “Okay, coconut, pony up.” 

Armin thought about it, “I’ll clean?” 

Levi laughed mockingly. Jean and Marco exchanged nervous glances. Jean reached over, “Armin, come on. He’s the cleanest person in the world.” 

“Thank you, Jean.” 

“Wow, um, it’s true Levi.” 

“Dr. Ackermann. We’re not friends.” 

“Sorry.” 

Armin hummed and Levi smirked, ‘Looks like you've got nothing to give that I’d want. Your plan has failed, Whites. Your defeatism tastes divine.” 

Armin suddenly had inspiration, “If you do this for us, we can do that thing again.” 

There was moment of “huh?” and then Levi’s face registered as recognition, “Deal.” 

Erwin and Eren were on them in seconds, “What thing?” Their voice rang out in unison. Levi and Armin got out of the car, “Nothing.” 

Marco mouthed to Jean, “Oh my God.” 

Jean nodded, “I mean, babe, Erwin is a nightmare to shop for. I can’t imagine to shop with.” 

“I’ll have you punished corporately, cadet Kirschstein!” Erwin’s yelled threat had him jumping. Marco took his hand, “He’s got ears everywhere!” 

They emerged from around the car and saw an open field that led to the side of a mountain where low lying trees were. The ground foliage had been burned by locals and a well was visible between rocks. The map glowed, “Let us see if this is the spot.” 

Eren walked around the space, “I don’t know…” 

Levi was behind him, energy pointedly pressing upon him, “You better get to knowing.” His threat made Eren beyond nervous. 

He turned around, “A-are you r-really serious?” 

Levi’s stare was unflinching, “Do not disappoint me.” 

There was a moment when Eren truly felt fear and then his confusion only made it worse. Levi took a step forward, “I think you doubt you can do it. Was your use at an end after one simulation? If I can’t depend on you, I’ll go elsewhere.” 

Eren jerked to attention, “No! I can do it!” 

Levi blinked, “I don’t know. You were so hesitant.” 

Eren only wanted to impress Levi and prove his worth, “I can do it!” 

_Swoosh!_

They were now suddenly in the dark of night, no moon in the sky, and only the flickering from a ring of fire where the well used to be. 

A large gathering of reds in long robes were holding hands, chanting, and singing. Jean and Marco jumped as a wagon was brought over full of adult men and and women. Armin gasped, “Oh no.” 

There was clearly something horrible about to happen. 

_This ground, our ground, will be holly to us and only us. A curse on those who try to take it and make it theirs._

The men and women were brought out and their throats cut one by one. A stronger red than the last spoke, “This is for my coven. This is for my son. We will one day rise up and take back what is, and has always been, ours. No White or Black and certainly no nie Upir will stop us.”” 

Eren brought them out of the simulation and threw up. 

Levi was at his side, ‘Fuck, kid. I didn’t know you’d get sick.” 

Blood dripped from his nose, “Oh, HaShem. I feel so sick.” 

Levi felt guilty, “I should have known. You’re a baby in the vampire world, basically.” 

“That’s so mean.” 

“I’m mean. Get up and let's go home. The map was wrong. Plus, there’s a reason no one lives out here and now we know.” 

Armin walked over to the well, “Is it poisoned?” 

Erwin nodded, “I bet the watershed and spring below is cursed.” 

Levi picked Eren up in his arms, “You’re not wrong for once, Erwin.” 

Eren was embarrassed but he was very sick. 

Armin looked back at Marco, “Marco, I want to talk to you soon about the reds and the way the red species works.” 

Marco was honored, “Of course, but can’t King Levi teach you more?” 

Armin shook his head, “No, I want to hear from a red and one I trust to tell me the truth. I am not interested in another perspective at this moment.” 

Jean scratched his head and sighed, “I’d like to be in on those talks to learn. I know jack shit and I’m very confused about this entire thing. But, hey, it’s been pretty lit so far aside from the heart attack and Levi’s freaky true form.” 

Levi appeared behind him whispering into his ear, ‘You wanna see it again? I can make that happen.” 

Jean lunged away, “No!” 

Levi chuckled darkly, “God, your fear tastes so good. It’s like cherries and dark chocolate.” 

Jean was beyond freaked out by Levi, ‘Dr. Ackermann, stop! Please!” 

Levi kept coming after him, “You know, Marco, Jean sure does have some cute dimples. He’s also pretty good looking.” 

Marco thought Jean’s torture was amusing, “He really does. He’s got a bangin’ body.” 

Levi smirked wickedly, “I’d like to hang you up on a meat hook.” 

Jean shrieked, “DR. ACKERMANN!” 

Erwin was there and cut him off, “Lee, he’s mine to torture.” 

Levi pouted, “You can’t even feed.” 

“I know,” Erwin smirked, “but I still have a lot of fun. Plus, it makes me jealous when you flirt with others aside from me and your mate.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, “You wish I didn’t even flirt with my mate.” 

Erwin quipped, ‘True, but I’m growing.” 

Armin smiled and kissed Erwin’s cheek, “I better be the only person you care about or I’ll subject you to a fate worse than death.” 

Erwin picked Armin up, “Oh, baby, I love you and only have eyes for you.” 

Armin smirked, “Right answer.” 

When they got back to the camp, almost everyone had retired to their trailers or the house. Reiner asked Mikasa to stay but she said she’d wait till he was alone and they could be alone. When Levi heard she was going to join him, he was less than thrilled and went over the rules again. 

Reiner and Mikasa discussed that this could be a trap. 

“He might want you to violate a rule.” 

Reiner had thought about it, “I know. But, we won’t. I’ll just get to be with you. Do you miss me, Mikasa? Do you really miss me?” 

She did, “I really do. I’m uncomfortable but that’s just my nature. I mean, we’ve skipped so many steps. I don’t know things about you I should and I get lonely and have needs that I wish you could take care of.” 

He smiled, “Yeah, tell me about it. You’re all I think about.” 

She took his hand as they walked around the area in peace, “I’d like to know your story.” 

His feet landed heavily on the gravel they encountered, “Well, Bertolt and I were born in the same coven but everyone died but us. We grew up as farmers and then moved to the city to try and find work. We enrolled in the military because it was an honorable thing to do and we had been raised like good Prussians.” 

We never thought we’d see action. It had been years since our failed colony in South West Africa but then the archduke was assassinated and we were called up. I was in an all red unit where we fought day in and day out with only 3 hours of sleep. We were responsible for finding the red trenches of the English and French but it was hard.” 

Trench weather isn’t just bad for humans. It makes them sick, saps our energies, and we can’t feed on them or be satisfied by the food we’re given because it’s so shitty. The Whites and Blacks had better rations since they were mostly working on intelligence missions. We were worked like dogs.” His voice cracked. 

He looked at her, “Mikasa, never ever forget that you are red. You will never matter as much as a White or Black. You are nothing. I am sorry to have been born a red and made you one. But, then again, I am not going to resign myself to never fighting for a day where maybe this social hierarchy will change.” 

She looked shocked, “I don’t think we’re that different.” 

He smiled, ‘We are, though. We are lesser. But, anyway, we came to America after the war to try and find work. We really fell in love. It was the land of opportunity but then the depression hit and we were struggling along with others but as the Germans we had our fair share of persecution.” 

We settled in a small town and started farming again. It wasn’t long till we started working with our hands and we became mechanics and such. We made friends and some other German reds came but it wasn’t the same as living in a city or kingdom. We tried to find mates but you’re not supposed to take a mate till a certain age and we saw no need to go against the suggested rule.” 

Then, it happened. _War._ We were fighting our own people and arguably, our own selves. That’s why Bert’s so fucked up, Mikasa. What our people did was….you get it. We carry that guilt because if we’d stayed we’d have been them. When we finished in Europe, we went to the Pacific and then came back home. We moved around, persecuted as before. Eventually, we went to a human university. There are vampire schools around but since we weren’t in a Kingdom, we didn’t even try to gain entrance.” 

Bert and I suffered a lot of trauma from the war and then Korea and Vietnam. Finally, I got Bert pulled for Desert Fox and now that we’re back in school they’ve staved off the Titans. I could go back but Bert? Not a chance.” 

He pulled her closer, “What about you and your past?” 

She looked up at the stars, “My parents were murdered and I was almost murdered with them. Eren saved me and we killed the ones still alive. Then, I was adopted by the Jaegers and the same thing happened. Well, Dr. Jaeger killed himself. Eren and I were orphans and I guess you’ve noticed I put everything inside and Eren just explodes.” 

His anger issues were so bad we finally got him sent to therapy. I had to go sometimes and they’d try to fix me, too. I saw myself as Eren’s protector because his mother asked me to always look out for him. He also needed me and Armin with all the trouble he got into. But, then I saw an out.” 

It’s not that I resented Eren but I resented my luck in life. I had nothing. I was just….purposeless without him. It’s not healthy to be that way. I saw the marines as a way to have purpose and become better. I joined and I do really well in it. I knew Eren and Armin would go to college and then follow. Armin decided against enlisting. He said his health prevented him. I see now what was really going on.” 

I’ve decided to make the best out of my life and be there for my brother and Armin. I love him and I love all the others in my life. Jean is my best friend other than Armin and maybe in some ways more than Armin. I have a connection with him that is really special.” 

But, honestly, things have been improving a lot and I’m excited to see my family and friends grow. I think, after this year is over, you should move in with me. I want you to know that I plan on never being far from Eren and Armin and Jean. They’re my family and they’re just as important to me as Bert is to you.” 

Reiner frowned, “But, I would like for us to all move into a larger place. Bert is my coven brother.” 

Mikasa blinked, “I assume that’s like a co-leader or something but no. I like Annie a lot but I’m not sharing my heat space. My nest is going to be marked by me.” 

“I’ve never heard of any of the other vampires complaining.” 

“Out of curiosity, we’re they male vampires?” 

Reiner thought about it, “Yeah.” 

She snorted, “And you think females might not be different? Annie and I already talked. We don’t want to share.” 

Levi called a curfew citing that too much could happen out in the woods at night and they parted. She wasn’t exactly excited. 

Mike was waiting for her when she entered, “Mikasa, I have popcorn and a blanket. I’d love to watch some trash TV with you and hold you.” 

She was a little distant, “I’m tired.” 

He frowned before smirking, “Oh, well, then may I remind you we have a contract?” 

She was not amused at all. He turned the volume down and opened his arms, “Come here, I know what’s going on. I won’t play games.” She sat down across from him, “You know what’s wrong and you’ve got the answers?” 

He nodded, “Fitzroy, do you know what it means?” 

“Son?” 

“Bastard son.” 

She was a little miffed and he felt himself become prideful that she cared a lot more for him than she was letting on, “In White society, a bastard son if a Fitzroy. An illegitimate daughter is a Cosette.” 

He noted her pout was adorably alluring, “So, you and his mother, are you still close?” 

He shrugged, “No, I never met her.” 

She jerked, ‘You never met her? You had sex with her?” 

“Nope. You see, Marlowe was an orphan I ran into and took in as a ward. I have come to love him and see him as my own. I gave him the title of Fitzroy so that he could have a higher status in the coven and society. However, if someone were to really pry, I’d have to admit he’s not my blood but it means a lot that I never tell that he isn’t.” 

“Oh, that’s why he was so touched.” 

“Ottolapsi means adoptee. I said i’d adopted Hitch and made her my cosette. That’s how you should introduce them. This is Marlowe, my Ottolapsi. To call him or her by the other names elevates them and makes their place more secure in society where Ottolapsi would be beneath them and others in the coven.” 

“That’s why Maria said it was nice.” 

Mike nodded, “Because, in Levi’s Blackdom, adopted children are equal to other children. They make no difference. Only in the White world do we do that and she was happy about it. In our world, we function like the Hittites did. She was right that we resemble old Ottoman and European dynasties. The Blacks have been completely brought under Levi’s control with major reforms and they work the way he thinks is best.” 

She felt better about it and Mike pulled her to him, “Now, Mikasa, my Aelskade, let me make you feel good and worship you.” 

He kissed her neck in a place that seemed to be his go to. She felt warm and safe in his arms and was glad that he didn’t have some baby momma drama. 

But, her mind would not be quiet, ‘Wait, what happened with Hitch and Marlowe?” 

Mike froze, “It didn’t go well.” 

He explained their dilemma and that this was the only way to solve the issue. “I’ll send another of my coven members to fill the place and take news of their mating.” 

“But, she hates him and he loathes her.” 

“I know. I do not like it. But, I want them to live and be able to find happiness. Plus, Hitch needs routine and freedom. She needs to learn about the world. She wasn’t allowed to watch TV, listen to radio, read unapproved books, and she can’t even drive a car. She is almost 300 years old and is living in the past still.” 

Mikasa pitied her, “I’d like to spend more time with her.” 

Mike kissed her neck again, “I’d like that. I’m going to be very involved with them and their life. You as my Aelskade will be important. She will be beneath you and look to you for support.” 

“She will tell Reiner.” 

“No, I will bind her as our contract states.” 

“How will this work?” 

“All will be bound.” 

“How?” 

“Magic, Mikasa. I can do much.” 

“Has Marlowe been told?” 

“Yes, I told him with her. He took it as best as he could. I’ll tell you his story tomorrow. Please, I just want to hold you and be held.” 

She knew he was stressed and it was part of her contract to take care of him emotionally and physically dote on him. She held him, wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her nose against his scent gland. He purred from her affection and it made her chest feel like it was exploding. 

She purred as well, smiling to herself, “You’ve got a nice smell.” 

He smirked, “I make it myself.” 

She popped him, “Cocky.” 

He chuckled, “It’s the stache. It makes me cocky.” 

She laughed and kissed the gland, “Shut up, Michael.” 

Levi watched it all while Eren showered. When he came out, he switched his cameras to the house, “Brat, get in the bed.” If they left, he’d be alarmed. He also had a sending of himself waiting to follow them. It was nothing but smoke but would become tangible if they left. 

Eren moved over to his lap, “Dr. Ackermann, you’re a bully.” 

He looked up at him unamused, “Really?” 

“Yeah, you’re a big bully.” 

Levi glared, “I merely encourage you to reach your potential.” 

“Dr. Ackermann-” 

“Eren, you know that pisses me off!” 

“FIGHT ME! Fight me by slamming your mouth into mine over and over again.” 

“Call me Levi.” 

“No.” 

“Call me Levi.” He grabbed him by his ass and pulled him closer. His voice was gruff and demanding. His aura grew blacker and blacker while visions of being de-bowled transferred between them. Eren’s breath hitched, “No.” 

Levi slapped him, drawing blood, “You will be broken.” 

Eren was slapped again. He licked the blood in the corner of his mouth, “I’d rather call you Neshama because you are my soul.” 

Levi grabbed the back of his head and slammed their lips together in a heated and desperate kiss that led to more kisses and more holding and massaging. 

“Eren?” 

Eren pulled back, drool on his face, “Yes?” 

“You’re not to blame for the miscarriage. Stop feeling guilty.” 

“How did you know?” 

‘You’re my mate. I know you. I can taste your emotions.” 

Eren kissed him again, “Can we just feed and nest, please? Then, I want to fuck with Erwin and Armin before we go on a vacation. _Alone._ ” 

Levi smirked, “You want to be alone with me?” 

“Yes.” 

“I can make that happen.” 

There was an alarm. 

Levi looked at the camera, “Just not right now. Let’s go. They’re heading to the ritual site.” 

Eren pulled his pants on, “Yes sir, captain.” 

They would get some answers tonight after all.


	27. Ritual

Levi and Eren trudged through the snow and mud on their way to the ritual site. There was definitely something off in the actions of the three vampires. Eren started to feel foggy and a little groggy as they came up on the ring of stones. It was such an innocuous site that no one would have thought to add it to a ritual map. 

Levi noted there was no malicious energy there and no lingering curse. Still, the actions of Eren were worrisome to him. Was their energy pushing on him? Could he become possessed? 

Levi’s energy was made small as to not draw attention but Eren’s radiated in deep emerald green. It was truly beautiful, as was his mates iridescent scales and decadent obsidian fangs. He would do anything to protect him but this wasn’t exactly a situation he knew how to handle. 

Reiner stopped at the stones. He took a deep breath and extended his arms, welcoming the moonlight. They watched as the trio stumbled around looking for something. Annie occasionally turned a rock over. It was odd. 

But, then a fire began to burn and a blinding white light engulfed the area. A great fire now shed it’s rays on all the rocks. The three cut their palms and wiped them on the main rock. A rumbling occurred and their bodies looked as if they were wearing husks. The spirits had wrapped them in their own matter like outer skins. 

Their faces transposed over the trios. 

This magic made Levi’s nostrils burn and his eyes water. 

He was feeling violently ill from it. 

Eren took his hand in some sort of trance and he felt slightly better. 

Levi’s blood pounded in his ears. 

The sound of the voice was familiar and scary. 

_In the valley of blood thee will find the ring of Solomon and with it, thee will restore thine place at the top of thine species. No more blood will be needed if thee do what thee shault oaught to do._

Eren wanted to scream. The voice frightened him to know end. All three of the spirits seemed to join hands and become one flesh. It boggled the mind. He felt like he was burning. He felt like he was going to burn to a cinder. 

There was a sudden pull backwards, “Don’t!” 

Levi’s voice was panicked. 

Eren felt himself getting hotter and hotter. 

Levi’s black forced itself to expand outwardly. It cut through the area like a seismic wave. 

The stones in Eren’s pockets were destroyed and the spirits severed. 

Levi’s arms wrapped around him protectively, “Don’t open your eyes.” His voice sounded commanding but Eren felt the tinge of fear in it. 

Levi pulled him back more, “Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie. Keep your eyes closed and take my hand.” 

Eren wanted to open his eyes so bad. 

He felt something caressing him and then he heard her, “Levi?” 

Lilith’s voice was indescribable. He felt her come closer, “What has happened?” 

“Please,” Levi spoke in a tongue he didn’t understand. 

There was suddenly silence and then extreme cold. They were then dropped roughly on the ground. Annie yelped and Bertolt grabbed onto Eren. Levi’s chest was hard under him, “You can look now.” 

Eren saw Annie covered in soot. Her hair was almost black. Bert was inspecting her while Reiner coughed up sand. Levi looked at them, “Go back to the camp and take a shower. You smell.” 

He pulled Eren up roughly, pulling him across the ground. Eren eventually righted himself, looking back over his shoulder to see almost the entire forest burned to ash. 

“Levi! What happened?” 

Levi grit his teeth and pulled him along faster. 

“What happened?” 

“Shut the fuck up, brat. I don’t have time for you.” 

Levi tossed Eren into the RV and locked it. Eren beat on the windows, “Levi!” 

He needed energy now. Blood would be next but now he needed pure energy to replenish him after what had happened. He started to think of who he could use. 

He heard the sound of low gurgling screams in the distance. He had to act quickly. 

The dead were coming. 

Levi’s sudden inspiration of who to use almost made him giddy. He formulated a plan and quickly went to putting it in motion. 

* 

* 

* 

Marco pressed his face in Jean’s chest, “Jean, you smell funny.” He really didn’t care for his mate’s odar right then. It seemed somehow synthetic and his blood seemed cold and slow in his body. Marco pulled another blanket over them for warmth. 

He knew that Blacks could become cold to the touch and really old Whites were almost cool if you brushed against them. But, normally, reds remained hot. Especially, if they were newly changed. 

Marco had been falling asleep to the sound of the birds and bugs outside. However, all was silent now. He felt an eeriness settling in and then- 

_Screech_

Marco shot up in the bed, “Jean!” 

He reached for his hand. Jean’s hand felt like metal and thin mesh. He looked back at Jean’s face. It glowed slightly beneath the skin with light from magic. He was in the bed with a decoy Jean made to take his place. Marco wondered how he’d slept through his mate being kidnapped and then a fake one placed under him. 

It must have been King Levi. 

He got up, changed, and went to the door only to sigh. 

Levi had spelled the door and the RV itself. It groaned as he tried to open the door against it’s will. He tried to feel Jean through their bond. It was hard, but he located him outside, over 300 yards away. He wasn’t moving and Levi’s energy was faint but present. 

”LEVI!” He banged on the door, “LET ME OUT! LET ME SEE JEAN!” 

Levi heard him, but he wasn’t going to risk it. 

The land outside was charred black. He had Jean tied to a stake in the middle of the open field where the forest once stood. He would now slip into his mind and find his darkest fears to feed himself and vanquish the dead that now moved closer and closer to them all. 

* 

* 

* 

Jean woke up tangled in his sheets on the floor. The light filtered in through his blinds and Armin’s soft snores were like music. He heard Eren fart and he instinctively pulled his blanket over his nose, “Fuck, Jaeger.” 

He rolled over and saw her. 

Mikasa’s hair covered her face and what it didn’t was obscured by the edge of the bed. Her arm dangled off. He never understood how she could sleep like that. 

Wasn’t she afraid that a boogie man would get her? 

Mikasa had decided to bless him by sleeping with him on and off their senior year. He’d had a major crush on her since she moved to Eren’s house when they were eight. She was bullied for being Asian at school. The kids said she was ugly but they obviously had broken ass eyes because she was a shining beacon of radient sexyness with her pink ecos lipbalm case colored lips and her jet black silky hair that he’d paid Eren hundreds of dollars over the course of middle school to get locks of. 

Yeah, he was aware how creepy it was. 

Somehow, she’d forgiven him and deemed him worthy to have sex with. 

She opened her eyes slightly, “Come here.” 

He was nervous. 

Eren and Armin were in their sleeping bag together. Their faces were turned away. 

She said it again, “Come here.” 

Jean moved back in the bed and laid behind her spooning her. He pushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her skin. She moaned a bit as he suckled and his hand roamed her stomach, pressing under her shirt. 

She pulled away, “I have to go to the bathroom.” 

He let her go, admiring her as she went. She opened the door to his ensuite and closed it. Her scent lingered on the pillows. He pulled it closer to smell it. Mikasa Ackermann was literally a dream. 

He had to eventually get ready to leave for school. They didn’t go to regular school today because there was a football game far away. Everyone in band was going to have to get to the school after lunch to prepare and head out. His mom checked them all out since Armin, Eren. and Mikasa were only allowed to stay with her outside of the orphanage. 

His mom took Eren to his doctor on Fridays for meds, too. 

He heard something strange in the bathroom. It didn’t sound like anything Mikasa would make herself. He got up, feeling uneasy. 

When he opened the door, there was black liquid on the floor. 

He didn’t know what it was. 

He reached down to touch it. 

There was a shifting of the shower curtain that sent chills down his spine. His voice was weak, “Mikasa?” 

He placed his hand on the curtain and heard wet, squelching noises and soft sounds he’d grown accustomed to. 

He pulled the shower curtain back quickly. 

Mikasa was in the tub, riding some guy who was fucking her with vigor. He couldn't understand her expression when he noticed that the guy had scaly black skin on his back. He pulled back, groaning in ecstasy before turning around. 

His face made Jean piss himself. 

Mikasa’s neck was nearly torn to shreds, gushing black blood. 

He watched the life leave her. 

When he saw the man move up from out of the tub, tossing her to the side like she was nothing, Jean realized he was next. How could he defeat something like that? 

He’d have to run. 

The door slammed shut at that moment. 

He was going to die. 

The man moved towards him with a sick sadistic look in his eyes. 

Jean screamed as he felt his fangs pierce his skin and his blood began to boil. 

* 

* 

* 

Jean woke up tangled in his sheets on the floor. The light filtered in through his blinds and Armin’s soft snores were like music. He heard Eren fart and he instinctively pulled his blanket over his nose, “Fuck, Jaeger.” 

He rolled over and saw her. 

Mikasa’s hair covered her face and what it didn’t was obscured by the edge of the bed. Her arm dangled off. He never understood how she could sleep like that. 

Wasn’t she afraid that a boogie man would get her? 

Mikasa had decided to bless him by sleeping with him on and off their senior year. He’d had a major crush on her since she moved to Eren’s house when they were eight. She was bullied for being Asian at school. The kids said she was ugly but they obviously had broken ass eyes because she was a shining beacon of radient sexyness with her pink ecos lipbalm case lips and her jet black silky hair that he’d paid Eren hundreds of dollars over the course of middle school to get locks of. 

Yeah, he was aware how creepy it was. 

Somehow, she’d forgiven him and deemed him worthy to have sex with. 

She opened her eyes slightly, “Come here.” 

He was nervous. 

Eren and Armin were in their sleeping bag together. Their faces were turned away. 

She said it again, “Come here.” 

Jean moved back in the bed and laid behind her spooning her. He pushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her skin. She moaned a bit as he suckled and his hand roamed her stomach, pressing under her shirt. 

She pulled away, “I have to go to the bathroom.” 

He let her go, admiring her as she went. She opened the door to his ensuite and closed it. Her scent lingered on the pillows. He pulled it closer to smell it. Mikasa Ackermann was literally a dream. 

He had to eventually get ready to leave for school. They didn’t go to regular school today because there was a football game far away. Everyone in band was going to have to get to the school after lunch to prepare and head out. His mom checked them all out since Armin, Eren. and Mikasa were only allowed to stay with her outside of the orphanage. 

His mom took Eren to his doctor on Fridays for meds, too. 

He heard his mom knock on the door, “Get up! I’ve got breakfast!” 

As if on cue, Eren jumped off the floor and headed towards the door. Armin was left uncovered and nearly nude. Jean rolled off the side and covered him up. Those two were ridiculous. Why didn’t they just go ahead and date? It made no sense. “Armin?” 

Armin’s nose scrunched up cutely, “Hm?” 

“Breakfast, buddy. Come on.” 

“Shower.” It was all he could manage. Mikasa flushed the toilet and came out, “Take it now.” 

Armin groaned as he got up, “My head hurts so bad. Eren took the pillow and my head was just on that hard floor more than half the night.” 

She smirked, “He’s an asshole.” 

Jean watched as she turned her head to wink at him. Her hair was long, almost to her butt. He watched it swish back and forth as they walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the living room. Eren was already sitting in front of the TV with a tray of food, “Jean, your momma is so awesome.” 

Eren went back to drinking his orange juice. Jean watched the condensation on the glass slide down. It was only nine O’clock. Not much of a sleeping-in. Jean went to the kitchen and frowned, “Moooooom, we barely slept in.” 

She smiled at him handing him a plate, “Oh hush, Jean. You know I’ve got to take Eren to the doctors.” 

“No you don’t!” That was Eren’s quick reply from the other room. It was like that every week. He hated being on that medication and Jean didn’t blame him. When it worked Eren was normal but getting the dosage right was a nightmare. He’d be a zombie or violent. There was little in between. 

She rolled her eyes, “Eren, put your nice pants on after breakfast and we’ll go by. It’ll only a take a little bit since it’s early.” 

Eren heard her but he didn’t believe her. 

Sometimes, she left him there and he had to talk to the doctor for a long time and then someone from the orphanage came to get him. He hated it. He had no autonomy, no opportunity, and the pills made him so ill he’d rather die than continue taking them. His body wasn’t his own. 

He looked around at Mikasa, Armin, and Jean as they all ate. Mrs. Kirschstein happily chatted away and doted on her son. She kissed Jean every day and told him she loved him. She was a wonderful mother. Eren started to think about his own. 

Jean noticed his sudden dip in mood. Jean was a lot more perspective than people gave him credit for. 

“Yo, Jaeger, you okay?” 

Eren seemed to snap out of his trance, “Yeah, just...fuck off.” 

Jean exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Mikasa. Eren noticed and grew more angry, “I’m going to shower.” Mrs. Kirschstein overheard, “You better hurry, Eren! I’ve washed your pants and your shirt. Leave the other clothes in the hamper.” 

She grabbed his arm as he went back by, “Give me a hug and a kiss.” Eren paused and then kissed her cheek. He hugged her for a long time. Jean watched as Armin fell asleep with a biscuit in his mouth. Armin was pretty cute. If he was a girl, he’d definitely be a hottie. 

_Eww, am I gay?_

_Eren’s got a nice ass, too._

_EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!_

_What does he look like in the shower?_

_I’m going to hell._

“Jean? Take Eren his changes of clothes. I want him ready to leave as soon as possible.” 

Jean was handed the clothes. She looked at his face closely, “Why are you blushing?” 

“I’M NOT, MOM!” 

He hurried up the stairs and into his room. The shower was running but there was something off. He felt like Eren’s behavior had been more than worrying. Eren had tried to kill himself before but then he got on medication and Mikasa went to therapy with him to talk about it. 

Jean saw his wardrobe drawer open. 

A belt was missing. 

He slammed the door open to hear choking behind the curtain. 

Jean ripped it back seeing Eren hanging from the belt on the metal rail above. It was an old clawfoot tub with a metal decorative rail for a shower curtain. He wasn’t able to snap his neck. It was just slow suffocation till death. He ripped the belt off the metal rod, dropping Eren into the water. Below. He unplugged the tub to let it drain while he cried in distress. 

“EREN! HOW COULD YOU?!” 

Jean loved Eren like a brother, “HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!” 

His mind was spinning, “Mom could have found you! How could you do this here!? Mikasa or Armin….ANYONE COULD HAVE FOUND YOU! I FOUND YOU.” He started hitting him, “WHY DID YOU DO IT?!” 

Eren looked at him seriously, “For him.” 

Jean heard the words but didn’t understand them, “What?” 

Eren sat up, pulling the belt tighter around his neck, “For him. He likes to watch.” 

He pointed towards the open door. 

It slowly closed. A man behind it in all black. His eyes were red and his teeth like obsidian, “I do like to watch.” 

Jean stood up and grabbed something, “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?” 

He walked over to Eren pulling him up and out of the tub in front of him, “Come on, Jean.” He pulled the belt tighter, leaning his head on Eren’s shoulder before licking up his neck to his ear. He turned his gaze on Jean while his free hand moved to Eren’s sex, “You think this is pretty hot, don’t you?” 

Jean screeched, “NO! LET HIM GO!” He watched as the man’s fangs extended. He opened his mouth wide. Jean pissed himself and his body was gripped with pure fear. He was going to be next. 

He sank his fangs in Eren. 

Black blood bubbled forth from Eren's mouth as he slowly died. He was aroused and it disturbed Jean even more. He wanted to leave but the door was sealed shut. 

Eren’s body was dropped to the floor. 

The man smiled in such a sadistic way, “It’s your turn.” 

He lunged forward while Jean tried to get away. 

* 

* 

* 

Jean woke up tangled in his sheets on the floor. The light filtered in through his blinds and Armin’s soft snores were like music. He heard Eren fart and he instinctively pulled his blanket over his nose, “Fuck, Jaeger.” 

He rolled over and saw her. 

Mikasa’s hair covered her face and what it didn’t was obscured by the edge of the bed. Her arm dangled off. He never understood how she could sleep like that. 

Wasn’t she afraid that a boogie man would get her? 

Mikasa had decided to bless him by sleeping with him on and off their senior year. He’d had a major crush on her since she moved to Eren’s house when they were eight. She was bullied for being Asian at school. The kids said she was ugly but they obviously had broken ass eyes because she was a shining beacon of radient sexyness with her pink ecos lipbalm case lips and her jet black silky hair that he’d paid Eren hundreds of dollars over the course of middle school to get locks of. 

Yeah, he was aware how creepy it was. 

Somehow, she’d forgiven him and deemed him worthy to have sex with. 

She opened her eyes slightly, “Come here.” 

He was nervous. 

Eren and Armin were in their sleeping bag together. Their faces were turned away. 

She said it again, “Come here.” 

Jean moved back in the bed and laid behind her spooning her. He pushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her skin. She moaned a bit as he suckled and his hand roamed her stomach, pressing under her shirt. 

She pulled away, “I have to go to the bathroom.” 

He let her go, admiring her as she went. She opened the door to his ensuite and closed it. Her scent lingered on the pillows. He pulled it closer to smell it. Mikasa Ackermann was literally a dream. 

He had to eventually get ready to leave for school. They didn’t got to regular school today because there was a football game far away. Everyone in band was going to have to get to the school after lunch to prepare and head out. His mom checked them all out since Armin, Eren. and Mikasa were only allowed to stay with her outside of the orphanage. 

His mom took Eren to his doctor on Fridays for meds, too. 

He heard his mom knock on the door, “Get up! I’ve got breakfast!” 

As if on cue, Eren jumped off the floor and headed towards the door. Armin was left uncovered and nearly nude. Jean rolled off the side and covered him up. Those two were ridiculous. Why didn’t they just go ahead and date? It made no sense. “Armin?” 

Armin’s nose scrunched up cutely, “Hm?” 

“Breakfast, buddy. Come on.” 

“Shower.” It was all he could manage. Mikasa flushed the toilet and came out, “Take it now.” 

Armin groaned as he got up, “My head hurts so bad. Eren took the pillow and my head was just on that hard floor more than half the night.” 

She smirked, “He’s an asshole.” 

Jean watched as she turned her head to wink at him. Her hair was long, almost to her butt. He watched it swish back and forth as the walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the living room. Eren was already sitting in front of the TV with a tray of food, “Jean, your momma is so awesome.” 

Eren went back to drinking his orange juice. Jean watched the condensation on the glass slide down. It was only nine O’clock. Not much of a sleeping-in. Jean went to the kitchen and frowned, “Moooooom, we barely slept in.” 

She smiled at him handing him a plate, “Oh hush, Jean. You know I’ve got to take Eren to the doctors.” 

“No you don’t!” That was Eren’s quick reply from the other room. It was like that every week. He hated being on that medication and Jean didn’t blame him. When it worked Eren was normal but getting the dosage right was a nightmare. He’d be a zombie or violent. There was little in between. 

She rolled her eyes, “Eren, put your nice pants on after breakfast and we’ll go by. It’ll only a take a little bit since it’s early.” 

Eren heard her but he didn’t believe her. 

Armin came downstairs, “Don’t be like that. Just do it.” 

Eren sulked and Jean was thankful for Armin. 

A few hours later they were getting ready to load the buses. Eren had made it back in time but he looked ill. Mikasa decided to ride with him. The buses were filling up. 

Armin looked at Jean, “I was hoping Mikasa would ride with you.” Armin was anxious. Jean could tell. He knew that Eren always rode with Armin on Bus One. 

However, Jean was feeling a little put out, “I guess you can ride with me.” 

Armin smiled a little, “Thanks, Jean. I’ve always wanted to see what all the fuss was about on Bus Two.” 

Jean laughed, “It’s the party bus, man.” 

They sat together, changing into their uniforms as they got closer. Jean noticed Armin was wearing a silk chemise set under his clothes. It was white with pink lace on the edges. There was something about how Armin looked in that moment. The way he moved forward to tie his shoe gave the illusion of slight cleavage. Jean felt himself get hard. 

Armin looked up at him, a cute pout on his face, “Could you help me with my shoe, Jean?” 

That voice was so sweet. 

His crotch ached. 

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_

He put his hat box over his crotch. 

_WHAT AM I? FOURTEEN? I shouldn’t have a boner at all! This is so embarrassing! EVERYONE I KNOW IS HERE!_

Armin sat up, “Are you okay, Jean?” 

“I’M FINE! STOP ASKING!” 

Armin exhaled shortly, “Wow, just like sitting with Eren. Thanks for the memories.” 

Armin leaned his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, “Thanks for being my friend, Jean.” 

Jean blushed, mumbling, “Don’t be gay, dude.” 

They got to the game and played their hearts out. Armin was sweating profusely in the wool uniform. Jean was in the seat removing his jacket when Armin realized his bibbers’ (overalls) zipper was stuck. He asked Jean to help. Jean pulled on the zipper till it opened and Armin sighed in relief, “Thanks.” He smiled and Jean quickly sat down. 

This was going to be a long ass bus ride home. 

Over the next few hours, Armin pressed closer as it got colder and colder on the bus. Jean was thankful for the body warmth, too. Armin and he were playing a game on Jean’s phone since Armin didn’t have one. The orphanage didn’t give them access to technology out of fear they’d use it for unholy purposes. They could do homework on internetless desktops and only were allowed to do research on their library’s computer databases. 

Armin looked up at him, “So, you know, me and Eren…” 

Jean sputtered, “I mean, yeah…” 

Armin’s face lit up, “Are not together. We decided it just didn’t work.” 

Jean was surprised and a little uncomfortable by the conversation, “O-hhhhhoohhh.” 

Armin smiled, laughing, “You sound like a bird.” 

Jean blushed while rubbing the back of his neck, “I guess I do.” 

Armin bit his lower lip, “So, like...it’s pitch black back here. We’ve got a blanket and no one gives a shit.” 

Jean felt suddenly too hot, “Wait, what?” 

Armin gave him an inquisitive look, “Can I give you a hand job?” 

Jean started to laugh nervously and way too loud for Armin’s comfort. He was shushed by others on the bus. Armin moved away, “Sorry.” 

Jean kept laughing and then suddenly, “Yeah, whatever man. Just….I’m not gay so don’t say anything, you know?” 

Armin snorted, “Yeah, okay. I won’t. Honestly, Eren just didn’t do it for me like….well….you do. You’re much more my type.” 

Jean’s chest filled with smug pride, “Jaeger’s still growing. He was a late bloomer.” Jean’s blinding over-processed white teeth were framed by smirking lips. Armin rolled his eyes but he couldn’t see. 

Armin’s hand moved over under the blanket and smoothed down his stomach to the top of his gym shorts. He reached inside to take Jean in his small hand. 

Jean was extremely turned on by it all. Something about Armin really made him weak in the knees and he knew his way around a cock from the way he was teasing him. 

Armin moved closer, “Can I suck it?” 

Jean’s head had rolled back on the seat. It snapped down when he heard that, “R-really?” 

Armin looked up, doe eyed and innocent, “Yeah, it’s just so big. I really just want to suck it like a lollipop.” 

Jean was into it, “Yeah, fucking go for it.” 

Armin smiled and bent over pulling the blanket above his head. Jean just sat back and relaxed. 

_I mean, I’m not sucking a dick. I’m not gay._

His breath hitched and his stomach tensed up. Everything was quiet aside from a few others speaking or watching their phones without earphones. 

_Poor fucking peons. Get some headphones._

He nearly gasped as Armin did something wonderful with his tongue. 

“Fuck, Armin…” 

_Screech_

_Slam_

_Tires skidding_

_Violent impact_

_Kids screaming_

_More violent impacts_

_Glass breaking_

_Metal snapping and groaning as it bends_

_Steam from the motor_

_Bodies slamming into the ceiling, sides, and floor of the bus_

* 

Jean’s world was slowly coming into focus. He was under some metal. Armin was to his side somewhere. He could see hair, golden hair and then the occasional hand movement. 

He swallowed thickly, “Armin?” 

Armin groaned and moved. It caused the metal to shift as a whole. Jean yelped, “ARMIN!” 

“I’m sorry!” Armin said defensively, “I just thought I could lift it.” 

Armin turned his head and pulled his arm up to touch Jean. He moved some debris, “Jean, let’s think about this logically and calmly. We can’t panic. Let’s think about what happened.” 

Jean grit his teeth, “Fuck!” 

Armin’s stare was pointed through he couldn’t see in the pitch black. 

“Jean, we have to stay calm. We were obviously hit by something.” 

“Like, a damn car?!” 

“Where were we?” 

“Where?” 

“What did it look like around us?” 

“I DON’T know!” 

“Well, i was under the covers so….” 

“Trees…..maybe an hour away from home...I think we were in Lochapocha.” 

“Oh no….we must have been in the mountain part. Did we pass the gas station with the horse sign?” 

“Yeah! We did!” 

“We’ve been hit from the left side of the bus. That means we’ve probably gone over the guardrail and down the hill. We must have rolled and the trees have trapped us. Do you have anything with light?” 

Jean started to search. He was glad Armin was with him. Armin was a problem solver. 

He felt around and found some keys. On one of the rings was a small flashlight that flickered when he turned it on. Armin flinched, turning his head away from the light. Jean frowned, “Shit, sorry.” 

Armin asked him to use the light for him to look around. He summed up the situation, “We’re trapped. The bus has two large indentations from the trees. We’re going to have to wait for them to cut us out and take the metal out.” Armin exhaled shakily, “It could shift the bus, though. We could roll more if we aren’t secure.” 

After a long time first responders made their way down the hill. They confirmed what Armin said and Jean tried to focus on the possibility of being saved and not on the sounds of death and agony around them. It seemed that part of the back of the bus had been completely smashed in killing their friends. Others were littered around the bus trapped like them and in probably worse shape. 

Jean and Armin spoke quietly to each other to stay awake. They heard the first sound of someone entering the bus. It was a relief. 

There was a sound of metal on metal and sparks. Armin waited till there was a lull, “Thank god. We’ll be safe in maybe thirty minutes?” 

Jean tried to be calm. He nodded, ‘Yeah.” 

Armin smiled, “Jean, come on. It’ll be fine for us. We’ll be home soon.” 

The machine cutting the metal stopped and they heard one of their friend’s voices, “T-thank you!” He was sobbing and there was a moment of silence that only contained sobs of joy. Then, there was a voice that spoke inside of everyone’s head, _“No, thank you.”_

Their friend started to scream and beg for his life. There was a blood curdling scream and then what sounding like choking or drowning. Gurgling echoed in the bus. 

Jean and Armin started to panic as each time a friend was found, the same series of events began. Others trapped under the metal were crying in panic, shifting the debris and hurting themselves more. Armin even started to cry. Soon, he was the one the metal was being moved for. Jean couldn’t bear it. He just couldn’t, “Armin!” 

Armin tried to soothe him, “It’s fine, Jean. It’s fine. It might just be a misunderstanding. Okay? Just do all you can you get away.” 

Jean’s hand was shaking with the flashlight. He wanted to see Armin’s face. 

Armin looked at him, a reassuring look on his face, “It’s okay.” It was a weak whisper, “It’s okay, Jean.” 

The metal moved. 

It scrapped on the floor. 

Armin’s breath hitched, his pupils dilated, a small gasp, and then his body was snatched from under the pile. His screams were more terrible than any of the others. 

Jean struggled to move the remaining metal but it would not budge. 

Armin died. Jean heard it all. 

When he was ripped from under the metal, he prepared himself to fight. 

But, the man covered in blood with the red eyes and wings made of bones merely stole his voice and will. He lifted Armin’s decapitated head up. He smiled sadistically, mimicking Armin’s last words, _“It’s okay, Jean.”_

Jean screamed, rushing him and passing by him. His mother emerged onto the wrecked bus, “Jean?!” He stopped, “Mom?” 

The man laughed darkly and shut the door to the bus, “You should have run when you could.” 

He tossed Armin’s head to the side and lunged for his mother. 

She stood no chance. 

”MOM!” 

* 

* 

* 

Jean gasped, thrashing on the stake. He looked around and saw creatures surrounding them. Levi was to his side, chanting, with smoke coming out of his ears and mouth. 

_...Aileh Moadai Adonai MikraAi Kodesh Asher TieraU Otam BaMoAdam. Vaydaber Moshe Et MoAdai Adonai El Benai Israel. Aileh Moadai Adonai MikraAi Kodesh Asher TieraU Otam BaMoAdam. Vaydaber Moshe Et MoAdai Adonai El Benai Israel. Aileh Moadai Adonai MikraAi Kodesh Asher TieraU Otam BaMoAdam. Vaydaber Moshe Et MoAdai Adonai El Benai Israel…_

Jean tried to break free, “LEVI! WHAT THE FUCK!?” 

Levi’s words were hot on his tongue and they burned. He smelled the sulfur of the dead creatures and then the two demons that came with them. 

His eyes opened and narrowed when he identified them. 

_Shedim!_

A voice spoke. It crackled with fire, “Lilith’s son...born on the first moon of the first month...you came where you ought not come…” 

Jean was terrified of the sound that was the voice, It spoke in no language and with no mortal mouth. It was made of matter than shifted and flames that dripped water. It made his blood feel odd in his veins. 

“You will come with us.” 

Levi’s lips stilled. 

His energy concentrated. 

He focused his will and replied, “!לא” 

It made the ground shake. 

A rumble came from below as the world started to shake and the ground groaned opening up in an array of ancient glowing words that spun in circles and constellations. The seal on his hand he had given to Maria’s child appeared. 

Jean watched as the creatures all stuck to the ground and started to turn into black mounds of sand. Only their screams were left as they turned to mounds before his eyes. There was a scorching heat and then sudden icy blast of cold wind that froze the rope that bound him to the stake. It shattered, dumping him onto the floor. 

Levi was winded. He didn’t have time to relax, though. He went around the campsite checking to make sure they were all gone. He then turned to Jean, “Come here.” 

Jean shook his head, “HELL NO! I’M NOT DOING SHIT FOR YOU!” 

Where Eren’s stubbornness turned him on, Jean’s just pissed him off, “COME!” 

He commanded him to walk but a whistle cut through the air. Mikasa appeared, a string of notes prepared. She punched Levi harshly, a knife plunging into his shoulder. He reached up to her throat, crushing the sides making her jerk. She kicked him in the stomach and twisted out of his grasp. 

Levi pulled her blade out as she righted herself after almost falling. He threw the blade with speed and precision. It pegged her in the chest, right next to her heart. She fell back, gasping and clutching around the wound. Reiner’s body loomed over her inspecting the wound. She whistled again and Levi felt his knees buckle. 

His feet now unable to move. 

Reiner’s vengeance was brutal. 

Levi was reduced to a punching bag while Mikasa slipped in and out of consciousness. 

Mike was over her in seconds. His hand glowed and he removed the blade quickly, “Stay awake. You will heal quickly. It’s not a fatal wound, Miki.” He spread his hand over her wound and the light transferred to her. 

Levi broke free as soon as she broke her concentration. Reiner whimpered after being savagely sliced with Levi’s talons. He was kicked to the ground, Levi’s foot on his throat. He noted the bloodlust in his eyes and felt his blood start to boil. 

He was going to kill him. 

He panicked and Levi smirked at the taste of his fear. 

He made to lean down but Reiner’s energy pulsed forward and his blood screamed out against Levi’s will. 

Levi was forced back and another pure note tore his attention to shreds. 

Erwin was there, “Stop!” 

His voice held heavy magic and Mikasa’s note was lost. He turned his focus on her, “Mikasa! I command you to stop!” 

Reiner moved in front of her and Mike lowered his head, placing his hand on her wound to check it. She pushed it away and stood up, walking towards Erwin. 

She screamed. 

Jean ran to her, “Mikasa!” 

She was manic nearly. 

He grabbed her to him, feeling Marco at his side. 

She yelled out, “I’LL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO YOU!” 

Armin was there, his white pushing the situation back down. Armin surveyed the situation as Eren arrived, “Mikasa!?” 

She was glaring at Levi, “I will kill you.” 

Eren’s soul ached knowing she was being serious. Armin felt it all and more, “Levi has saved us.” 

Erwin nodded, “He has. Jean, you were used as a way to feed Levi. He needed energy in order to banish the threat of those creatures. We would have all died if not for him. No one here is as strong as he is.” 

Armin touched the sand, “This is from another realm. I take it you all did something tonight?” 

Eren spoke, “We went to where the ritual was and something horrible happened. We went somewhere. I guess those things followed us back.” 

Levi nodded, “They did.” 

Erwin saw Annie and Bertolt by their RV and Marlowe and Hitch came out of their van. It was time to separate and lock down, “Everyone goes back to their RVs. Marlowe and Hitch, you’ll be staying with me and Armin tonight till we can find a better place for you two. Jean, tell Mikasa you’re okay and you and Marco go back to your RV. Mike, take Mikasa with you and Reiner, you go to Annie and Bertolt’s. No one goes to the house. It’s too far away and spirits are still at work.” 

Levi, you must take Eren back and be prepared to explain all of this and more tomorrow. We need to come down and stay together.” Levi coughed, “I need to make a protective barrier.” Erwin sighed, “I’ll help.” 

Eren bristled, “I can help.” 

Erwin cut his eyes over at him, “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

They all did as they were told and went back to their RVs. Hitch gave Marlowe a look, “These people are going to get us killed.” Marlowe gave her a disgusted look, ‘Don’t give your opinion right now!” She took his hand and he pulled back in shock, “Don’t touch me!” She was amused, “Was that the first time you touched a woman?” 

He opened the door to the RV for her, “Just go inside!” 

Eren and Armin waited for their mates to return before they separated. Reiner was still rubbing his face against Mikasa’s neck while she glared at nothing in particular. Armin turned to Eren, “You should ask her why.” 

Eren flinched, “I’d rather not.” 

Amrin snorted, “Hearing your mate is in danger is horrible, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

Levi emerged with Erwin. 

“I think that it’s sealed. Listen, Levi, I know you’re hiding something from us.” 

Levi shook his head no, “I have nothing to hide.” 

Erwin groaned, “Why Jean?” 

There was a long Levi-esq sigh, “Why don’t you and your little twink over there do some reading and call it a day till tomorrow.” 

Mikasa’s energy spiked. Levi’s eyes cut over to her, “So, you still want to kill me even after all this time?” 

She was silent. 

“I thought we’d created some sort of relationship or truce since you came but I see you’re just waiting for your opportunity to kill me.” 

Mikasa didn't deny it, “Can you blame me?” 

Eren couldn’t believe it, “Mikasa, are you serious?!” 

Levi waved her off, “I’m not scared. Eren, let’s go.” 

“What you did to Jean is unacceptable.” 

Mikasa was vibrating with energy, “I will make you suffer as much as you made him.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, “I look forward to it.” 

He drug Eren inside. 

“Eren?” Levi took his coat off and shirt, “I need you to promise me something.” 

Eren nodded, ‘Yes?” 

Levi took his face in his hands, “Never ever talk about how we meet with my mother. Never tell anyone about her and her voice or look. Never, Eren. You must never ever tell.” 

Eren blinked, “Okay. I thought it was a secret anyway. I haven’t even told Armin.” 

Levi gave him a pop on the side of the face, “Good brat.” 

Eren turned as he passed by towards their room, “Levi?” 

He didn’t reply but he knew he was listening, “Why Jean?” 

Levi paused, “You have to learn to identify the best victims for energy, Eren. If you don’t, you’ll find yourself in a bad predicament. I can teach you only so much. You have to train your instincts, too.” 

Eren walked towards him. He wrapped his arms around him, “I love you.” He pushed his face against his neck, “What is going to happen with Mikasa?” 

Levi thought about it, “Hopefully, she’ll understand that I am not the biggest threat to her.” 

“What does that mean?” 

‘Nothing, brat.” 

“Where is the ring?” 

Levi leaned his head on Eren’s, “Israel, probably.” 

”What is it?” 

“A ring that was given to my brother. Listen, I just want to sleep. Help me sleep, Eren.” 

Eren kissed him, breathing him in. When he pulled back, he whispered against his lips, “I love you so much. Let’s go to bed.” 

Levi kissed him back, “Mmmm so this vacation you want…” 

Eren smirked, “Better be happening soon.” 

Levi bit his lip, “Or?” 

Eren grabbed his hips, “Or else you’ll have a demon on your hands.” 

In the other RV, Armin and Erwin settled into their bed. Hitch showered while Marlowe drank from one of the blood bags. Armin had a book on his phone open and Erwin read by book night light a hard copy. 

Armin started to put things together, “Demons. Demons and Vampires are separate but there are lines that have demonic blood.” 

Erwin reached over to take Armin’s hand, “The ring will give the reds unlimited power. It says in this book there are “ilks.” Apparently, Blacks, Whites, and reds are ilks of some progenitors.” 

Armin thought about it, “I read something like that. Lilith's ilk are black and whatever we are is white. Reds must have an ilk of their own. But, there are tribes. Demonic blood lines are also a thing. Do you think some red covens mixed with our ilks and became demonic vampires?” 

Erwin snorted, “Anything is possible, my love.” 

Armin turned to him, “Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner….”


	28. Der Ring von meinem Bruder

“I don’t want to mate him.” Hitch looked at Mikasa as they sat on the couch with coffee in their hands, “He hates me and it won’t work.” 

Mikasa could feel Hitch’s lack of White positivity after being around Armin for so long. Her heart ached for her but she didn’t know what to do or say. Hitch took a shaky breath, “How do you do it?” 

Mikasa looked over at her, “Do it?” 

“Your perfect mate changed you against your will. How do you love him and be his mate? I see you together. I’ve heard he’d been sentenced to a year without contact but due to this incident he had some thirty odd days he could speak to you. You’re the reason he was judged in the first place so I wondered how these thirty days were going to go. You two have spoke, hugged, held hands, kissed, and done all sorts of other normal couple stuff but you can’t be completely okay with him if you had him tried in the first place. Is it because you're perfect mates? It….it must be so easy and nice….” 

She thought about it, “So, you think I have a problem still because?” 

“Because I would. I mean, it’s a violation of autonomy and I just think that even if he’s your perfect mate, that trust is gone and I don’t know how anyone would even begin to build it back. I mean, I have trust issues anyway. I don’t know if it’s just me or if I’m really just wondering if there is hope or if you’ve got some magic powers.” 

There was a moment when Mikasa took Hitch’s hand. “Hitch…..You don’t seem like a….sharer. I’m not a sharer. I try to share as little as absolutely possible.” 

Hitch seemed surprised by the question, “Well, I thought...I thought I’d try something new. I thought I’d try to embrace the rules and traditions without bitterness and hesitation.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I thought I’d try and actually give _this_ coven dynamic a chance. You see, Mike is the head and I’ll be mated to his Fitzroy. I’m essentially a daughter now and I have a pretty high place in this coven as such. But, you’re the highest because you’re his Aelskade. That’s another reason why I think you must be having a slightly more difficult time with the forgiveness aspect of your relationship because you agreed to be Mike’s Aelskade till you can be with your mate.” 

I’ve heard from the way Reiner talks that you’re a physical person and he misses that and worries you’ll be dissatisfied. Even if you only had a relationship with Mike for that purpose, being an Aelskade for an unmated vampire is unheard of.” Mikasa had never heard it wasn't common for unmated vamps to take an Aelskade. What was Mike doing? 

Hitch seemed to grow scared she’d said too much. She changed course, “You’re over me and because of that, you’re who I’m supposed to come talk to and ask advice from. Everyone in the coven that’s a female or fills that “role” as a secondary mate or Aelskade is supposed to default to you. We’re supposed to tell you about our issues, secrets, and ask for advice.” Mikasa blanched and Hitch laughed, “Yeah, you really don’t like the sound of that. I’ll stop talking.” 

They finished their coffee while Hitch stared at the TV. 

After a while she spoke, “Is this what a TV is?” 

Mikasa’s head whipped to the side to look at Hitch. 

* 

Jean felt his skin crawl as Levi sat down next to him. Levi grumbled, “My mate says I owe you an explanation.” 

Marco gave Jean an encouraging look, “Listen to him.” 

Jean scowled, “Stop taking up for him! What he did was so fucked up, I can’t even!” 

Levi nodded, “He’s right, Marco.” He turned to Jean, “But, do you want to know _why?_ ” 

Jean pouted with his arms crossed, “I don’t know.” Then he mumbled, “Enlighten me, asshole.” 

Levi waited till the others had made it to the table. He was drinking tea and letting it warm his hands. It was so cold and the snow was getting up high around their RVs. He really didn’t want to say too much but Jean needed reassurance. 

“There are, as you all know, things other than vampires in the world. In fact, what came here last night is some of the worst things that exist. They are called “The Dead” because they are and have always been “dead.” They only exist in the realm of the ancient dead. If you died, you might see them but it really isn’t likely. They exist in a plain that few will ever see. But, when they come here to this plain, they wreak such havoc and have such disregard for the delicate balance we’ve struck here that it is every powerful mages’ duty to send them back.” 

The only way I know how to do that is with old, powerful magic. I need energy for it and not blood. It’s so difficult to find a willing host because a willing host would have some concept of the creatures and the risks. You would not have been sufficiently scared. However, I didn’t want to just leave you there and let you see because that fear is nothing I wish on anyone.” 

Well, except those I wish to really torment. I don’t want to torment you, Jean. You’re not as likeable as Marco is for sure, but you’re definitely unique.” Levi gave what was interpreted as a half smile but he looked so pained that the others just cringed. 

Jean grumbled, “I don’t fucking care. You showed me such horrible things!” 

“I did. I showed you your _deepest_ fears.” 

“Those are not my deepest fears!” 

Levi’s raised an eyebrow, “Oh? They’re not?” 

Jean buckled under his gaze. He grit his teeth at Levi and Levi gave a tch, ‘Wow, you and kid over there sure are defiant.” 

Jean spat, “What you did to Mikasa was disgusting!” 

Levi sat back, his face unreadable but his eyebrow raised ever so slightly, “Was it? I thought it was pretty hot. I mean, she hates me so it made it pretty steamy.” 

Mikasa cleared her throat, ‘And what was done to me?” 

Jean blushed, ‘He was fucking you and drinking your blood in my shower!” 

Armin and Eren perked up and Mikasa looked merely displeased. 

Levi looked at Jean, “And how is that not one of your deepest fears? I sent you back before Marco. A kindness I did not need to extend, mind you. I had you in your senior year and you provided me with the love and infatuation you had for her. She was to you the most beautiful woman in the world and the thought of someone else sleeping with her while you two were in a relationship destroyed you.” 

Levi popped his back, adding, “I added the fear of her death in to make it worse. I didn’t enjoy it.” 

Jean recoiled from him, “You DID!” 

Levi shrugged, ‘Maybe a little but what can I say? I’m black. Energy is the prime motivator. You were easy, Jean. You love few things but when you do, you love them hard.” 

“But, what about Eren and Armin?” 

“Really?” Levi seemed perplexed, “Isn’t it obvious?” 

Jean grew uncomfortable and Armin supplemented him with white. Levi became serious, “You worried about Eren’s suicidal moods and your greatest fear was finding him dead. From what I gathered by tasting your soul, brat has tried to kill himself before. He was your best competitor, your main motivator, and you had the hots for him and wanted to hate fuck him. See, it’s a pretty common fantasy.” 

Levi waited as Jean’s blush died down, “When it came to Armin, that was a little more complicated. You have been sexually conflicted about Armin your entire pubescent life and losing him is a great fear since he grounds you and gives you support you don’t get from Mikasa or Eren. I saved him for last out of your friends since you could probably survive the other two but Armin, well, that security is more important to you than you’re even aware of. Your soul told me so.” 

Eren looked ashamed, “I’m sorry.” 

Jean looked upset, “Don’t listen...I mean...I was worried a lot. You did do some stuff.” 

Eren’s lingering white was woeful, “I’m so sorry.” Levi hated he still had the taint of it inside. 

Jean took a moment and then looked back at Levi, “And mom. That’s the one that hurt the most. I don’t talk about her. Don’t fucking talk about her here.” 

Levi looked at the table and thought about sharing his own loss but he wasn’t sure about doing it there and didn’t know if it’d be effective. 

Instead, he changed course, “It’s okay. You allowed me to send the dead to another plain and now we need to focus on troubles more pressing. First, I need to find the ring. Secondly, I need to find out more about those among us who wish to do us harm. Thirdly, we need to look at the current visa crisis. And lastly, we need to protect Armin till he is 100.” 

Reiner and Bertolt exchanged looks and Erwin seemed to shift to cover Armin. Bertolt looked at Amrin, “Why are we needing to protect Armin?” He seemed to think about how it sounded, “Wait! I’m fine with protecting anyone but why Armin specifically?” 

Erwin growled, “Levi.” 

Mike seemed to also be upset. There was a game going on that only Levi knew how to play, “Because, he is the true White King. He is my ward till he’s 100 and can assume the throne rightfully. My goal is to find a solution to the White and red visa crisis and ideally, that means creating a new White Capitol with a new system.” 

Mike shifted, mumbling under his breath, “I don’t know why it entails an entirely new system.” 

Mikasa looked at him, “Because the current one is sexist and ridiculous.” 

He looked at Mikasa and then gave a small nod. 

“I’m here because I am watching over Armin and readying him for taking up that task.” 

Reiner looked at Mike, “What is your purpose? How are you going to ready him and how would anyone even overthrow an entire system or Royal family?” 

“Simple: stage a coup and provide a real royal. Armin is the rightful heir. We can prove it with documents but there is also a better way that no Russian royal has dared tried in earnest or to fake.” 

Erwin was surprised, “What is it? You’ve not told us this!” 

Mike shook his head, “I don’t want to reveal that right now. Please understand that it’s very important.” Erwin frowned, “I don’t like secrets.” 

Mike smiled, “I know.” He snorted, ‘You’re already digging.” 

Levi watched the faces of those around him carefully, “The Ring is our most pressing matter right now.” 

Reiner and Bertolt were giving off strange energy. He asked them why but they seemed scared. 

Levi pushed them, felt them out. There was so much he was thinking of that just could be and _couldn’t be._ Mikasa leaned into her mate and he felt her hate for him still present below the surface. Maybe he deserved it? He took Eren as a naive and budding youth. He also forced the hand of Armin to take a mate sooner than later. At least if he’d taken Eren as his mate she’d just have the same number of people and perhaps, Armin’s whiteness would have made her happier. 

And why did he still crave Erwin? What was his affection for Armin? Did Eren really love him or was he settling? 

_Wait, why am I questioning this? We’re true mates.”_

Reiner and Bertolt seemed to come to some sort of agreement and Reiner spoke, “Well, you know we’re red and privy to information in our communities. We don’t want to disclose it since we’re already the minority, however….” 

Reiner seemed to look at Mikasa and then he committed to what he wanted to say, “There is a prophecy that the Lugoites will become the top species again. There are tribes within the reds and it’s the tribes that are fighting for the ring. We didn’t really believe in it but now after all this we’re seriously concerned.” 

Armin felt their concern, “Why? Please tell me why you’d be concerned.” 

Bertolt sighed, “Because, we don’t believe reds should rule. We might be red but we’re not exactly convinced that life is all that bad enough for them to completely overthrow the system. It’s been really hard and we’ve suffered discrimination but…” 

Reiner’s eyes glimmered, “But, a new White Kingdom may just solve those problems. Especially, if someone like you ruled it. We see what you did for Marco.” 

Mikasa smiled a little, “You really were born to lead.” 

Armin snorted, “Lies, all lies. But, I’m thankful for the support regardless.” Armin looked down and then used his white to wrap around both of the reds, “Tell me more about these tribes?” 

Reiner’s voice was informative and eloquent. Mikasa was actually surprised and she was proud of her mate. “Lugoites are the reds. I’m sure that you’ve learned about Lugo and how horrible he was. Well, after he died, a few loyal followers splintered into tribes.” 

Mikasa knew some of this. She also suddenly felt a tightness around her throat and a forced forgetting of what exactly she knew and why she knew it. Her panic alerted Mike and Eren through their strong bonds. Armin, too, was worried and sent over white positivity to wrap her in. 

Reiner’s hand went to hers and she felt better suddenly. He kept talking, “They are descendants from demons, you know.” 

Armin perked up, ‘I was reading with Erwin about that. Apparently, reds mated with other demons?” 

“Yes, some of the reds did and they had covens that went underground. We’re all a little upset about how they run things behind the scenes. They use their magic and their money to put people in places. For instance, Boris and the Medici family are being funded by them in large part because they leave the covens in Europe alone and don’t count their numbers.” 

Mike closed his eyes and seemed to go to sleep. 

Levi thought that was beyond intriguing. 

Armin’s voice was sugary sweet and innocent when he asked, “Are you and Bertolt part of any of these covens? Are you descendants of demons and vampires?” 

Both visibly shuddered and answered in disgusted unison, “No.” 

Eren jumped in, “What are the tribes called?” 

Reiner seemed taken aback by the question and Mikasa was choking. Annie was concerned. Someone was covering her up and it made Annie look to see if there was something she could do. 

“There are the Asmodites, Zouths, Ornites, and The Seven Sisters.” 

Levi scoffed, ‘The Seven Sisters?” He gave a piercing look to Reiner who seemed to buckle a bit before saying flatly, “They do not exist.” 

Reiner cleared his throat, “Maybe not but they had relations with red men and there is a blood line.” 

Mike seemed to wake up as he slightly fell over, “Wait, you forgot the Abezets.” 

Bertolt grew hostile for some reason, “No, there are no descendants.” 

Mike blinked, “None? Okay.” 

Annie’s skin crawled and Levi picked up on it with delight. 

He licked his lips. 

Eren looked at Mikasa, ‘Miki, are you okay?” 

She got up and Annie went with her, hurriedly “She just needs to go to the bathroom.” 

Armin was pointed, “Are either of you connected to the tribes?” 

Bertolt shook his head, “Nope. No blood. We just grew up hearing about them. You know, in Germany it’s a big deal.” 

Reiner and Bertolt were asked more questions but one in particular made Armin panic slightly, “Are there people actively looking for this ring?” 

Reiner and Bertolt cast their eyes down, “Yeah, there are.” 

“Who?” 

“Boris and the leader of the Asmodites, Azelle.” 

Erwin sat back in his chair, “How do we know it’s not in the glacier still?” 

“We don’t.” Reiner shrugged, “It probably is.” 

Erwin looked at Armin, ‘If the Lugoites get the ring, they will destroy the current order and that probably means the other species or at least make us slaves. Since you’re royalty, they will kill you because of your blood and the Russians and Italians will aid them. I believe the reds need justice but allowing radical demonic vampires access to such power is not wise.” 

Armin smirked, “Are you looking at this through a historical lense, Dr. Smith?” 

“Of course. The reds need a leader but perhaps, a leader is among them that’s not demonic.” 

Armin looked at Levi, ‘Was Lugo really that bad?” 

Levi thought about him, flashing back to those days. He spoke heavily, “Yes.” 

Mike noted a small downward turn to Bertolt’s mouth. 

Marlowe and Hitch had remained quiet but watchful. Hitch was worried about Mikasa, “Mike?” 

Mike looked at Hitch. Her voice was much softer now. He smiled lazily, “Yes, my cosette?” 

Hitch didn’t know how to react. He seemed sincerely happy she was speaking to him, “May I take leave and see to Mikasa?” 

He nodded, “‘Course you can. You don’t have to ask so formally, either. Think of me as a fatherly figure. I know it’s strange now but I hope we can get comfortable together.” 

She got up and Marlowe looked depressed. Mike sighed and the table ended their talk of the ring with the goal of heading to the glacier and then, if need be, the valley of blood. 

* 

* 

* 

__

_**Levi’s School for Vampires Guest Speaker: Michael Zacharias** _

Levi sat down with a thud under the tent. They had heaters and a tie for the door. The cold stayed out pretty well but the occasional burst of wind stirred the corner of the tent up. Eren looked around while Armin prepared his note book. 

Levi snorted, “Streber. (Annoying overachiever in school that knows everything and everyone grows to absolutely hate).” 

Erwin turned around in his chair, “Whatchuod say, punk?” 

Levi raised any eyebrow, “I said I’m going to asphyxiate you when you least expect it.” 

Erwin smirked, “Not if I beat you to it.” 

Levi chuckled darkly, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, _papi_. I’m always down for some rough play.” 

Armin turned around, “Can I cut your cock off?” 

He said it in such an innocent and sweet tone that both men were left gobsmacked. Levi felt Eren’s hand smack him, “You’re hard.” Levi worried he was angry but Eren seemed merely intrigued, “Does this mean we can have a foursome yet?” 

Erwin laughed shortly and Armin blushed. They both turned around and Levi smacked Eren hard on the face, “Brat, don’t make things weird.” 

He kissed him hotly, pulling back only as the timer on his phone went off, “Okay, it’s time.” 

Levi stood, “As you see, Mikasa and Annie are not here and nor is Hitch. While this is valuable information it’s really just for Marlowe. You’re all here to learn how things are supposed to go when taking a mate formally.” He looked at Reiner, “I encourage note taking.” 

Levi looked at Mike, “So, go on and teach us something. Be sure to denote which is uniquely White and I will fill in on Black. Marco can cover red customs.” 

Jean felt overwhelmed, “Did I not do something I should have?” 

Marlowe swallowed, “No, Jean. You’re fine. This is about me.” 

Mike gave a reassuring smile and pulled out a vape with THC oil in it. He was high now but it never lasted long. He needed special vampire grade weed to maintain anything long. Marlowe wasn’t even upset about the drug use. It had really mellowed him out after all the years of terror and bloodshed. Marlowe abstained from many vices. He tried to live a holy life. 

“Today, we talk about mating, courting, baby making, and all that jazz.” He said it like a smooth radio station DJ after dark. Marco couldn’t help but smile and Armin made lots of notes. Mike wrote the first topic on the board: 

Courting 

“Marlowe, I know you’re familiar with these things in terms of words but you’ve never asked to know more about them and have never shown interest in anyone. Since you’re not going to be able to take a mate freely, some of these more sentimental rituals will lack the sentiment.” 

A White vampire and all others should bring his beloved three things: flowers, food, and money. These three basic necessities is what the humans took from us but they have much significance in our world. Flowers are a representation of how beautiful we believe they are to us. Flowers wither and they die but we tend to replace them constantly to represent the longevity we have that the humans do not. But, there is also the legend that motivates our ritual observance.” 

In the beginning, when the world was so empty and we were so few, there was nothing green or beautiful to be seen. Once green grass and moss formed, a vampire felt out for another one of their kind. When they saw their beloved, they hid among the rocks that had yet to take the green of mother earth and observed the beauty of their beloved.” 

Their heart was so full and their want to mate so intense that they felt that they needed something to give to the other vampire to express their intention. They wandered far and wide till they came across the lilies in the valley. They picked them and took them to their beloved’s coven.” 

But, in those days, covens were small and few and far between. The world was so new and full of fear. They saw their beloved but they were frightened by a stranger in their territory. The vampire took it a step further and offered, what we still do today for our intended mates that are freightened, the ultimate act of submission. The vampire fell to their knees and then slowly laid on their hands behind their back. They turned their head to the side to expose their neck and closed their eyes. The flowers were laid on their chest and they remained there for seven days to prove their intentions were not to make war of fight.” 

The beloved took the flowers and leaned down to smell them. When the vampire was found pleasing, they asked to meet the coven leader. These times were so hard that food was currency. There was a shortage and humans were new and easily frightened and killed. The coven leader did not wish to mate off one of their own so they tasked the vampire with solving their food crisis.” 

After another seven days of trying to drink from the humans only enough to be satiated but not kill them, he returned with no real solution. Their beloved had grown accustomed to the thought of mating them, their flowers that no other had even seen, and their scent. The sadness in their eyes at the thought that the courting vampire had failed made them suggest feeding from each other to prevent depletion and bonding of mates.” 

The coven leader refused to hear it as a viable option but an already mated couple tried and succeeded. After three days of exile after failing the coven leader brought the courting vampire back and apologized. The beloved rejoiced but there was still another task. If the beloved mated the courting vampire and left, they would lose a member of their coven and resources. There was no real money but resources were of great value.” 

The courting vampire was tasked with creating a way that ensured resources indefinitely for the coven if they left to form their own one day. This was very hard and took a lot of concentration. The vampire left for seven days to think of a solution.” 

When the vampire returned, it was with fire. The vampire told the coven leader that as long as they had and gave the humans fire and made themselves known to them as sources of magic, the humans would offer them resources and make them into gods. So, the coven tried this and gave fire to a local band of humans.” 

They were soon brought human sacrifices and other artifacts. They saw their land settled with roaming bands that ensured that they had numerous sacrifices throughout the year. They were given fabrics and their energy sated them. After seven years of waiting and watching the coven leader agreed to allow the mating. This is why we do these three things in every courtship.” 

Mike smiled and then wrote: 

Mating 

“Now, mating is pretty straight forward. The ritual is what happens at the end of traditional courtship. Depending on your tradition, you have a ceremony with different parts. In White ceremonies, you should follow a set of rules. First off, the family of one of the mates should be contacted for a formal proposal. Then, a dowry agreed on. There is a contract that is signed solidifying these things before the marriage. Then, we feast for three days and on the fourth we have a ceremony where vows are exchanged, an offering to the bride and progenitor made, and then the first bite at midnight on the full moon. This takes seven days.” 

Most mates bite in privacy and consummate their marriage but one coven member must be present near the door to ensure the bite happens and the bond is made.” He looked at Marlowe pointedly, “That means sex is not required to mate. It’s just that a lot of emotions and pheromones normally lead to it.” 

Marlowe swallowed and made notes. 

Armin raised his hand along with Erwin. Erwin smirked and lightly pushed Armin. Mike nodded, “Yes?” 

Armin smiled as he spoke, “What do we know of the progenitor?” 

Erwin kissed his cheek, “My question exactly.” 

Mike smiled at their bubbling whiteness. He thought about it, “She was a woman, she was white, and she birthed more children than created through bites. How does that compare with Blacks?” 

Levi bristled, “Our progenitor bit young women and gave them the ability to be fertile and multiply. She was not allowed to populate through blood of her own. I am the oldest Black alive today. This is why I am the only royal to have ever existed in all of Blackdom and because I do not place such a mighty presence on my title. I’d rather people forget it. I won the title by tragedy of others.” 

Mike gave a nod, “But, you’re such a cool bro.” 

Levi’s aura flared, “I’ll shit in your mouth.” 

Mike shrugged, “Cool stuff, bro.” 

He thought about it, “In White society, a courting vampire must create a den. You have to have somewhere to bring your mate to and it should make them feel the most comfortable. You should purchase furniture and finishings that they like and even keep in mind that during heats they will need specific things. Marlowe, this is what we need to discuss and hopefully, it’ll help the others.” 

Marlowe put his hands on the desk and freaked out. Armin couldn’t help it, though, “But, what if you don’t do these things?” 

Armin worried he’d set a very poor example. 

Erwin felt shamed, “I mean, I was dying. We went on dates and I had money. I gave you gifts and you gave me picnics.” Erwin looked to Mike who nodded, “Your coven was created with a new den that represents you both and is marked purely by you two. It’s difficult preventing the black from creeping in but you have and for that, you’re proving that you really are royal. Other whites wouldn’t be able to keep a den next to a black den.” 

Armin was curious, “I mean, my body tells me not to have a den by Levi but is there any real consequence other than bleeding?” 

Mike nodded, “Bleeding is more serious than you think. We’ve witnessed in a number of cases where vampires are fundamentally changed by being too close to another den of a different species. Their blood changes, their moods, and eventually one will assert its dominance and lead to the destruction of the other coven. We’ve never seen one work and blended covens are, as you know, outlawed.” 

Only in certain cases, such as Whites and reds, have we seen cohesion of some sort. For instance, a White couple adopts a red baby. The red baby maybe gets other red siblings. The White couple is always the alphas in the coven but their adopted children do not bring their mates to live in the coven, they make their own and separate the dens during heats. It works in two ways: it eliminates the threat of competition and keeps the covens purely white and red after a few generations.” 

Armin took notes while Eren stared into nothing. Marlowe swallowed nervously before asking his questions. 

“Where am I establishing my den? What job should I have? Will you send me to another Whitedom? How many children must we have? Is there a quota?” 

Marlowe paused, “What shall their last name be?” 

Levi felt Eren’s curiosity peak. He was adorable but also a little unnerving. You never knew what Eren was going to say, “How many children _must_ you have?” 

Armin looked confused, too, “What?” 

Mike was speaking to everyone but he was focused on Marlowe, “I don’t know where the den will be established and I’d need to ask for a permit and permission from King Levi in order to okay that. Your job is a challenge for sure. You left a court seat and while it’s not dishonorable since we’ve told that you left because you found your true mate, it’s still a stain that will take time to fade.” 

Mike looked to Erwin and Armin, “What do you need help with?” 

Armin looked to Erwin, “I’m fine. I’m just a student.” 

Erwin sighed, “I have Jean as my personal assistant and I like Marlowe but I’m rather, begrudgingly, fond of Jean.” Jean thought he might faint. 

Levi looked at Marlowe, “What if you went to another court?” 

Mike’s reply was swift, “Where? You act as if there are so many.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “What if he went to Russia for half of the year and the other half he stayed with you. Does he have a trade?” 

Mike thought about it, “Marlowe is good at law.” 

Levi was intrigued, “He is? How good?” 

Mike was defensive and didn’t like Levi’s interest in his fitzroy, “He has various degrees. He is suited for the trade.” 

Levi smirked, the words were satisfied and dripping with intrigue, “He was in the clergy, wasn’t he?” 

Marlowe turned around, “How do you know that, demon!?” 

Reiner jerked. _How did he know that?_

He worried that Levi could know things about him and that wouldn’t be good for them. He needed to speak to Mikasa about it all, anyway. 

Mike stepped towards Marlowe, “He was a priest, yes. But, the Reformation complicated things and after he became my fitzroy he studied law at various colleges around Europe wherever we were stationed.” 

Levi sat back, “And he’s well acquainted with White matters and devoted to the true White King, Armin?” 

Marlowe answered emphatically, “YES!” 

Levi smirked, “I have a job for him and I will get the permits together for housing. I highly suggest you do your research on the Russian court. You’ll need to put what you learn there to good use back here. Eventually, a court will need to be established for Armin and you could be that person.” 

Marlowe looked at Armin, “Would that please you, Your Highness?” 

Armin looked like a deer in headlights, “Um, yeah, of course!” He tried to end much more positively and Erwin nodded to back him up. 

Mike looked at Marlowe, “I don’t care how many you have, Marlowe. I haven’t had a birth quota since the 50s and I didn’t have a high one then. Right now, let’s just work on having a good marriage.” Mike paused, “The name should be Freudenberg unless Hitch is attached to her last night and then I believe you should either pick from the two or you could give them Zacharias as is traditional but I really don’t require that of you.” 

Eren raised his hand, “What?” 

Mike smiled, “Fitzroys lose their last names and often give their children the coven leader's’ last name to establish their place in the coven as secure.” 

Jean looked at Marco, “What the hell do we do? Is it this damn complicated?” 

Marco laughed sweetly, “Naw, it’s similar but it’s a little easier. A lot of our traditions were done away with. We lost the capital R and just lost ourselves…” He trailed off, sad. 

Reiner nodded, “It’s true. But, maybe we can bring those traditions back someday for our kids.” 

Marco spoke quickly to an interested room, “We have a mark ceremony in traditional weddings. Marks are unique to those born vampires and they’re given to their mated by magic. It’s visible to all reds to see depending on where you place the mark. A mark cannot take hold somewhere the mated person doesn’t want.” 

We have a food ceremony where the mated is supposed to make a large meal for the coven that they feast on for a day and a half and then there is a toast that each person in the coven must take part in on behalf of the mated couple.” Marco smiled brightly, “It’s really something.” 

Jean saw how happy Marco was at the thought, “And then you have the babies!” He burst into laughter, “We have ceremonies that are really important for that. We have baby quotas in covens like Mike was saying. Most do five or eight. But, if you’re having trouble conceiving then you don’t need to meet the quota and you can adopt. We have a name ceremony that we took from the Blacks and then we have a sort of “show off your child open house thing.”” 

Reiner grinned, “It’s awesome. You have everyone from the entire kingdom come and look at your kid like “hell yeah, I made this.” You get really blinged out outfits and have feasts and the name read. The parents are honored and the child receives gifts. It’s awesome! I’ve only been to a few but they’ve been lit.” 

Jean looked at Marco and surprised himself, “Well, can we still do these things?” 

Marco seemed surprised, ‘Um, well, we don’t have any coven members. I’d love to do it even if it’s just us but we won’t have the same flair.” 

Eren smiled, his voice taunting, “OOOOOH JEAN HAS A CRUSH!” 

Jean turned on him, “HE’S MY MATE! IT’S MORE THAN A DAMN CRUSH! SHUT UP, JAEGER!” He threw his pen at him and Eren snickered, “Let me know when the party is. I’ll be sure to come and set it all on fire and kill everyone.” 

Jean recoiled and the others went a little silent at the threat with a substantial amount of black behind it. Levi was beaming at the utter darkness that was growing inside of Eren’s soul. Eren seemed caught off guard, “Damn, that was a little intense.” 

Jean screeched, “YOU THINK!? WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!” 

Eren went a little shy, “Sorry.” 

Levi took his hand, “No, never apologize. That was fucknig hot.” 

He kissed him and eventually the others left. 

Reiner went to Mikasa as soon as possible. She wasn’t happy and her walls were up, “Why did you use magic against me?!” 

He looked shameful, “Because, you know things that Levi can’t know. You know that we want the Reds to rise again and that we want to be a part of that. You learned about the tribes today and I need to tell you something about that.” 

She looked at him in seriousness, “Reiner, were you possessed by those spirits because you were inclined to them?” 

Reiner nodded, “Can I ask you something?” 

She nodded, “What if you could kill vampires and make the vampire world a better place at the same time?” 

Mikasa gave a small hmpf, “Sounds too good to be true.” 

Reiner chuckled, “Well, I think there is a way to get rid of Levi and save Eren from a life of corruption. You weren’t in the tent today. He’s turning so black that he scared us all with what he said.” 

“What did he say?” She was already on the defensive but she knew he was speaking true, “Tell me!” 

“Jean wants to have a ceremony to mark his mating with Marco and Eren said he’d burn it to the ground and kill everyone.” 

Mikasa flinched, “That’s not like him. He really doesn’t say things like that even in jest.” 

Reiner nodded, “You can ask Jean to confirm.” 

She shook her head, “No! You’re my mate. I trust you.” 

She did and his heart soared, “Miki, I think you just made me the happiest man in the world.” She raised an eyebrow, “Really?” He smirked, his voice low and dangerous, “Yeah, I’d like to show you just how happy you’ve made me.” 

He leaned in but there was a sudden electric shock. 

Reiner yelped and Levi appeared, “No sex. I made myself very clear. Now, pack your shit up. We’re going to **_Hel.”_**

* 

* 

* 

Erwin looked at his seat number and frowned, “Shit, it’s going to be so cramped.” 

Armin looked up at him looking sweet and innocent, “Dr. Smith, I’m terribly sorry. I feel your pain.” Armin giggled at Erwin’s face. 

“Armin, you’re the size of a crackerjack. You do _not_ know this pain.” Erwin was always cramped on planes. It was horrible. Armin was devastatingly adorable right then with his oversized comfortable clothes, hair in a ponytail, and cute glasses. Armin put his bag up before turning around, “Erwin, I have a surprise for you when we get there.” 

“Oh, you do?” 

“Yeah, I do. You’re gunna love it.” 

“I love a lot of things. I particularly love the way you snore.” 

Armin gave him his “warning” eyes. Erwin loved getting the warning eyes. “Erwin,” he grit through his teeth in a low tone, “I do _not_ snore. It’s you. You snore. Spread that slander and I’ll cut your balls off.” 

Erwin chuckled at his feisty little mates’ tone. 

Eren appeared, “Um, Erwin?” 

Erwin turned, “Yes?” 

“I’m….I need to sit with Armin. Please take my seat.” 

He handed him his ticket and quickly put his stuff in the overhead. He practically slammed into Armin trying to get in and get the window seat. Armin pouted, “Eren!” 

Eren rolled his eyes, “Ill buy you a book to read. Sorry.” 

Erwin went to Eren’s seat and saw Levi’s blanket. He’d been feeling ill since he’d miscarried and soft things were comforting. Erwin sat down and opened his laptop. He could deny he was secretly blessed that he now had endless space. He was sitting by the door and had a large open area before him without chairs. 

Levi returned, his eyes puffy and red. He took one look at Erwin and scowled, “No, I want Eren.” 

Erwin smiled, “I love you, too. Sit down. He took my mate over. I didn’t plan this and if you think I’m going back to a life without leg room then you don’t know me.” 

Levi sat down with a thump. His mood extremely sour, “Oh, I _know_ you, papi.” 

Erwin sent his emails till the stewardess politely shut his laptop. Levi was in such a foul mood it almost made Erwin’s White scream. Those around them were filled with dread and many threw up. Erwin looked over at Levi and reached out to stroke his face. Levi swatted him away, baring his fangs at him in a warning but Erwin didn’t hear it. 

He touched his arm and then took his hand, “Levi, my decadent nightmare, how are you doing?” 

Levi growled like an alley cat. 

Erwin lifted his hand and kissed the back of it, “Come now, tell me. I only want to help you.” He used his White to try and pry him open, “Levi….” His voice was a soft coo. 

Levi’s head whipped to the side to look at him. His voice was biting, “Stop using that filthy pervasive Whiteness to try and open me up. I am a God compared to you. Do not think that in your infancy you can bend me to your will, Erwin. Treat me the way you know I respond to. Not like your little White lover back there.” 

Erwin felt stung. 

He sighed and gave a quick shrug, “You’re right. I know better.” He looked ahead of him, “You know what I’ve been thinking about?” 

Levi’s reply was harsh, “Drugs?” 

Erwin flinched internally. He had. Something about his old vices wouldn’t really fade. He didn’t give in and had much more resolve than when he was human but he worried that their was a plethora of vampire strength drugs out there that he didn’t want to know about. 

“There are, you know.” Levi’s voice dripped with enticement, “We have drugs that will devour your soul.” 

Erwin gave a humpf, “You see, that ability you have to read people, well, I picked it up. I can read naturally. I’m a gambler. But, you have always been the hardest bluff to call. I keep wondering about your birth. I want to know about your family. I want to know about the man with dark eyes and hair that you are so fond of.” 

Levi pulled away from him so severely that the wall crunched slightly. Erwin reached back out and took him by the arm. His voice was changed, harsher, and more like the Commander Smith that Levi had heard of, “Tell me now or I’ll keep digging and digging, my love.” 

Levi pulled his arm back, “I owe you nothing and keep digging. Ha! There’s nothing to find.” 

Erwin leaned over and pushed the armrest up, “Let me love you, my sweetness.” 

Erwin’s White was intense but Levi’s reluctancy took them back to when they were walking around each other. Erwin was growing more and more impatient, “Levi, you realize resistance if futile? I’m now a vampire so it’s going to be even worse going against me. You had the upper hand when I was a Nie Upir.” He knew that using Levi’s lingo would make him happy. 

Levi liked language identity and Erwin had often been slipping in a few of his languages in their conversations to obtain passing affection. Erwin pushed with his White more and then he decided to try something different. 

He pushed with his black. 

Levi jumped in his seat at the now small nudging of a very persistent Blackness that could only come from Erwin Smith. This man didn’t know the definition of _No_ and refused to even entertain the definition in lectures he received from Levi about privacy and personal space. 

Erwin had wondered aloud why Levi needed privacy or space to begin with? 

Levi just didn’t understand why a man so vexing appealed to him so much. He was smothered by emotions he never needed or wanted. It was beyond his Black comprehension. 

“The man was really big and tall but there was a likeness to you, Levi.” Erwin’s voice was smug. He was clearly happy to know something Levi didn’t want him to know. 

Levi snarled, “I’m not one of your little quests, Erwin!” 

The plane started to lift off and Levi had a moment of reprieve from Erwin’s oppressive pushing and smothering. 

He closed his eyes and heard Erwin open his laptop again, “I will find out, Levi.” 

Levi knew he was right. Erwin could dig and dig but he had something on his side he'd never had before: Time. 

He begrudgingly made a sound that Erwin knew as relenting. He'd rarely heard it over the course of their relationship but still. “I'll tell you at the end of the flight.” 

Erwin smirked, “You better.” 

* 

* 

* 

Erwin had waited patiently for the story. 

Levi’s room at the hotel was large enough for them to be in it together. Eren and Armin were changing and showering. The others were preparing to head to the glacier. 

Levi could feel things in this place. He wondered if he should call up one of the elementals and let them know he was nearby. 

Erwin’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, “I’d like my story.” 

Levi turned to him and frowned, “On our way to Helheim you can get it.” 

Erwin’s face stayed kind and calm. “No,” his words were stern, “I want it now and privately.” 

They went to get coffee for their mates. Levi’s black was itching to get out and cause some chaos. He managed to find a few potential hosts to set a few curses on. Erwin ordered for them all and insisted on paying. Levi bristiled. It was an alpha-mate thing. He wanted to provide and could provide so Erwin should let him. 

“Levi, what do you know of the black progenitor?” 

Levi didn’t speak to anyone other than his mate about her, “All I know is that she existed and from her I and the others came.” 

Erwin wasn’t believing that, “You mean to tell me that you can’t tell me anything about the woman you came from?” 

“I never said I came from her directly.” 

Erwin gave a disbelieving look, “You were born from her!? THAT'S HOW ROYALS ARE MADE!” Erwin had desperately believed this to be the smoking gun that was the mystery of Levi. 

Levi sipped his tea, ‘I never said that. She could not bare children like the White Progenitor.” 

His cool covering and manipulation techniques were subtly enough that Erwin couldn’t help but spin, “I don’t understand.” 

Levi looked at Erwin, “I don’t remember being born, Erwin. I can’t say that I was born and knew who my mother was. I only know who my father was.” 

Erwin was trying to fill the blanks in and Levi was glad for it. He would be reckless and pull at wild edges of his knowledge. Erwin’s voice was hushed, “Are you telling me you could have been a human turned?” 

“Exactly. I’m just the oldest black, Erwin. That’s why I’m a royal and because it was imprinted on me that the mother of me was the progenitor of Blacks. I’m sure of my status.” 

“Who was your father, Levi?” 

“King David. That’s why you always see a kind looking man in my bond. My brother was King Solomon. I know that the ring they speak of must be the very ring that ruined my brother. The Ring of Solomon is cursed. It was born of God but fell from the sky and was tainted by demons. The ring can control demons because God can if God so chose to. The ring was dropped in the sea off the shores of The Kingdom of Israel. A fisherman caught fish for the King and when my brother cut into the fish, the ring was inside. He put it on and our kingdom became a safe haven against demonic possessions and attacks. It can control vampires but he didn’t use it often for that. I think it was mostly because it would have affected me as well.” 

Levi frowned, “But, then there came a day where he lost favor with God and the ring ceased to listen to him for that fact. The ring was stolen and I thought at the time, I was so young and stupid, good riddance.” Erwin had never heard Levi speak of himself like that. His expression was contemplative and questioning. He wondered how to proceed. 

“We you….fond of him?” Erwin didn’t know how else to phrase it. Levi nodded. 

“I loved my brother.” 

Erwin hummed, “And this ring business isn’t good for us, is it?” 

Levi was watching the humans he marked. He didn’t reply and Erwin’s white moved in strange ways. 

Erwin sat back in his seat, “I want to know everything you know, Levi. Like, how was it living for all these years? What was it like seeing technology change?” 

Levi grumbled, “Don’t drown me in questions like you normally do.” 

Erwin nodded, “I’ll try to go slow. For a start, what was the most impressive piece of technology in your opinion?” 

There was a sudden clicking and a hissing that made Erwin uncomfortable. Levi stood up, ‘Come on, papi. Let’s walk.” 

Erwin grabbed his coat and they exited. As they walked along the street, Levi put his hands deep in his pockets and thought, “Maybe the washing and drying machines.” He sounded almost fond of them as he said it. Erwin gasped. 

“LEVI! OF ALL THINGS!” 

Levi blinked, “I liked records and radios the most. But, don’t tell anyone. I don’t want to lose my street cred.” 

He didn’t really want to tell Erwin just how much music had meant to him and how much it means to their people. Not right now when everything was already so new and complicated. 

Erwin smiled, “That’s more like it.” 

There was a sudden explosion from behind them that made Erwin spin around. He felt the immense terror and suffering. He wanted to help them and lift them. He wanted to feed himself and them. Levi merely tisked. 

“Gas leaks are pretty dangerous.” 

Erwin hissed, “Levi! I didn’t smell anything!” 

Levi shrugged, “Sometimes they leave the smell out.” 

Erwin’s eyes were blazing, ‘Or you manipulated the area.” 

“Or yeah.” 

Levi smirked, “It feels good to be black.” 

When they got back to the hotel, Hitch and Marlowe were sitting with Mike between them in the dining room. Their mating was soon and would happen while they were traveling. Mike seemed content but the nervous energy radiating from Hitch and Marlowe made Levi’s mouth water, “Are the other’s ready?” 

Erwin’s question pulled them all out of their daze. Mike nodded, “Yeah, man. We’re all good to go.”


	29. Helheim

On the way to the glacier, Levi noted how odd Armin and Eren were acting. Erwin’s curiosity seemed peaked as well, “They’re up to something.” 

Levi nodded, “I’m sure the brain is trying to corrupt pinky.” His voice was muffled as he drank more of his tea. He radiated sourness as they slowly made their way over the roads in large ATVs. It was a beautiful country but damn, there were some issues getting around. 

Erwin hated how his black swallowed everything around them. It pulled at the corners of his mind and made him actually _miss_ the mischief. Erwin bristled, “You know you just called Eren stupid, right?” 

Levi smirked against the rim of his waterbottle, “It’s common knowledge that the Brain is actually suffering from mental illness and is not actually smart. Pinky is the one who is his caregiver and supports him while trying to keep him safe.” 

Erwin’s remnant black came forth. Levi felt it slam into him. His body full of chills and lungs suddenly deflated. There was this quick feeling like falling and then he was in a white space. It was so bright, he had to cover his eyes. 

“Stop fucking with my mate.” 

Erwin’s words were powerful. They sounded heavy and commanding. It was all that filled the space. But, Levi had heard it in his mind, not from his lips. Erwin was powerful, indeed. 

“This is the last time.” 

It burned and smelled like sulfur. Levi opened his eyes to see the all white room. 

Erwin’s form was magnificent. There truly were few ways to describe it. He could see an unique undertone to his skin. It was indigo and the way it rippled over his muscles was entrancing. Levi knew he should be scared. He knew he should heed him. 

But… 

If this was what he got to see after he provoked him, then maybe it was worth it. 

“Do you understand, Levi?” 

Levi swallowed. 

Erwin’s wrath was bubbling beneath the surface. 

Levi knew he should repent, but the image before him pulled him into some sort of familiar memory. 

He felt an ache and the skin of his brow burned. 

_I have to take control._

He reached out and it was all the sound and heat and feeling in the moment converged to one singular point that emanated unadulterated focus of will. 

And then it was like someone taking a deep, wretched breath before dipping beneath cool, calm black waters. 

Erwin’s flesh singed as he floated downwards, suspended in the water. 

Above him was Levi. 

His form revealed now, too. 

Erwin’s fear was great and Levi couldn’t understand why it was so different from him. He had been pulled by Erwin’s true form. He had wanted to look at him forever. He had found him to be- 

_“You are **most** beautiful.”_

_  
_

Levi heard the words in his mind. 

They were not his own. 

When he realized that the voice seemed familiar, he gave up on his concentration. It also didn’t make him happy that Erwin was so afraid of his true form. 

When they returned to their consciousness in the seats of the ATV, he recoiled from Erwin. 

Erwin was catching his breath and none of the riders seemed to notice anything out of the order. 

Erwin could feel how upset Levi was with him. He could handle it two ways and of course, he decided to handle it the very Erwin way of trying to get Levi to stroke his ego. 

“Levi,” his voice was like honey, “are you upset that I didn’t like your form?” 

Levi didn’t reply. 

“That’s strange. I’d have thought it wouldn’t matter since you have a mate and you hate me so.” 

Levi bristled. 

Erwin let up and they got to the glacier without anything else happening. 

Marlowe and Hitch got out and looked around. They stood awkwardly next to each other. There was something beautiful about Helheim that made them a little less nervous to talk so they did but only about the weather. It was on this trip that they would mate. 

Marlowe cleared his throat as the others walked around. They were looking for some sort of magic sign that would lead them to the ring. Reiner found part of one but it was Annie that found the first complete sign. 

She showed it to Eren and Armin who quickly found more. 

Mikasa and Mike walked with Jean and Marco. They were responsible for the equipment in case they traveled further than the atvs could come get them. 

Marlowe and Hitch felt a cold chill move across their skin as their senses prickled. Marlowe looked behind her and pulled her in front of him. She blushed at the contact but wanted to be away from the danger for sure. Levi paused and so did the others. 

A hush feel over them as they walked through the glacier and deeper into its depths. 

Levi’s skin rippled as he spoke, “Eren, come here.” 

Eren felt compelled but then there was something in the shadows that caught his attention. 

An inhuman scream echoed on the walls. 

Erwin’s fangs lengthed and Armin’s skin turned snowy. Mikasa reached into her jacket and Marco covered Jean with his body. Mike was gone and then chaos. 

Something was around them, surrounding them from all sides. They had no eyes, long teeth, and their midsections writhed in some sort of disgusting display. It smelled of rotting flesh and heavy magic. Chanting lay beneath them. It was so feint that Mikasa understood it to be at least two thousand years old. Her blood started to boil and the notes flew to her tongue. 

But, she was the first to be attacked. 

The dark vampires were a strange variant. They were desperate for blood from all who crossed their paths and they could only exist in the shadows or pitch black. The sun weakened them and burned them. These variants used to be plentiful during the dark ages until the Whites decided to quelle their numbers to save the humans. 

However, these were also the vampires that lived on in human lore and the Whites had found that to be insulting. Whites had always seen themselves as the most classy of the vampire species and this was an affront to their sophisticated tastes. 

Levi had just always associated dark vampires with black eyed children. 

_Shit!_

He could feel them around the edges of the opening, blocking them in. 

Levi grabbed Eren and tossed him behind him. His talons lengthening and his face contorting into a feral snarl. Erwin was already pinning one on their back while Armin sprung towards Mikasa. Reiner and Bertolt were plowing through, fighting in unison. But, Annie was starting to be overcome. Marco stepped in but only had to assist for a short while. 

Annie was very capable. 

But, Mikasa was struggling to find her voice in the glacier. 

Eren was wounded getting her out of the clutches from one of the vampires which angered Levi beyond words. Erwin was on top of it and soon, the vampires were laid to waste. 

Levi took a deep breath but he could still feel them. 

There was a moment of silence and stillness till Jean yelled out. 

Erwin turned around. 

A black eyed child stood behind him, “Indigo child.” 

It opened its mouth to expose rows of sharp teeth. It was pale like a corpse and it’s eyes bled black. 

It lunged for Erwin’s throat. 

White blood spilled down his shirt as he grabbed the child and struggled to pull it off and keep it from hurting him more. Erwin’s blood was pumping quickly through him as he exhorted his strength trying to fight off the demonic little child. 

Erwin tossed it off before smashing it’s throat in. A few more came from the sides but Levi and Armin were there. Mikasa tried desperately to sing but nothing happened. Eren’s form was terrifying as he slipped into it. Jean found it all to be horrifying but he charged one of the children with his teeth grit and his jaw set. 

After a few more tense exchanges, the black eyed children were dead and the group was now huddled together and trying to make sense of the attack. 

Jean’s voice was rough, “What the fuck were those things?” 

Marlowe noted that Hitch had cuts on her arms from the black eyed children. She wasn’t a great fighter but she was scrappy. “Black Eyed children. They’re like vampires but not. They eat energy and blood and bone but there is something else that motivates them but we don’t know what it is.” Hitch’s voice was shaky and tainted by fear. 

Mike nodded, “We fear them as whites. They can sap our energy and they target us disproportionately.” He looked at Erwin, “He called you an Indigo Child. Have you heard this before?” 

Erwin nodded, “In a dream or….something.” 

Levi shifted, “Erwin’s always been a magnate for them. I’ve kept them at bay since I’ve known him. He is a true Indigo Child.” 

Annie looked suspicious, “An Indigo Child is a new age parenting dribble drabble, right?” Bert snorted, “I’m glad I’m not the only one that doesn’t know what they are.” 

Reiner rolled his eyes, “You totally do. Remember that time in the woods?” 

Bertolt hummed, “Not really.” 

Reiner made a face, “I think maybe I probably got rid of it before you noticed.” 

Mikasa looked at Levi, “Why can't I whistle here?” 

Levi groaned, “You hate me. You try to kill me. You need me. You make me tired.” He rolled his eyes and looked around the cavern they were in. Annie stood up and he watched her with interest. 

Annie was looking around the ice, gently touching. 

He rolled his head side to side, popping his back and putting his fangs away, “I don’t fucking understand you, Mikasa. How would I have that answer?” 

She frowned and Reiner bristled. 

“What is this?” Annie was perplexed. There was a moment of bright light that made Mike stand up and move before his Fitzroy and Cosette. Annie gasped and then- 

She was frozen. 

Levi and Erwin slowly stood as Marco, Jean, and Eren sat with their mouths open. Armin seemed shocked but interested and Bertolt wailed and lost all semblance of control. Reiner grabbed Mikasa and soon, they all descended into frantic chaos. 

* 

* 

* 

Erwin and the rest of the group stayed silent on the plane. Erwin was thinking about it all but couldn’t work it out. Armin cleared his throat but didn’t speak. Bert was sedated with magic and Reiner was trying to help Mikasa figure out why she’d been so paralyzed. Hitch turned to Marlowe, “Is she just...sitting back there?” 

Marlowe frowned, “Yes, she’s been wrapped in a few blankets. Stop talking about it.” 

She had found it amusing that Levi had suggested that they just wrap her up and take her to Israel with them. He’d seemed more interested in her situation from a scientific point of view more than any real concern for her safety. This had miffed the reds but had provided relief for the Whites who were also very interested. 

Mike suggested that if they take her to the Valley of Blood, something might happen. Erwin had taken that gamble and bought them all tickets for the first flight possible. He was also curious about his indigo child nature. What exactly was an indigo child and why did it attract black eyed children? 

He turned to Armin who was falling asleep, “Baby?” 

Armin closed his eyes, “Hmm?” 

“What is an indigo child in the vampire world?” 

Armin smirked, “I’m not sure but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was something like, I dunno, being a born leader.” He reached over and took Erwin’s hand, “Or something about smelling powerful.” 

Erwin frowned, “I’m worried about what it might mean for our safety.” 

Armin nodded, ‘Me, too. But, you know, we’ve got the Blacks.” 

He smirked and Mike snorted, “They’re cool dudes. I’d not worry too much, Erwin.” 

Armin and Eren exchanged looks. They both were wanting to ask about the magazines they’d gotten while in Germany but it wasn’t the time, unfortunately. When they were closer to Israel, Eren vibrated with a strange energy that made Levi pause. 

He watched as he looked out the window with a boyish wonder. 

He saw how he clutched the paper in front of him with tourist spots circled. 

Levi realized that if Eren had never been to the beach then he’d never been anywhere else. Eren was buzzing and with one quick look back at the tiny terror he saw equal excitement. Erwin, however, was less than thrilled to be heading where they were heading. 

Levi cleared his throat, “Eren?” 

He turned his head, “Yeah?” 

Levi didn’t know how to have conversations even at his advanced age, “Why are you so….verklempt over this?” 

Eren smirked, “Because, I’m...verklempt over everything.” 

Levi sat back in his chair, “True, you are easily amused by all things.” 

Eren took his hand, “Yeah, someone has to be. You’re not so easy to amuse.” 

Levi snorted, “I have no soul or heart. Of course, I’m hard to impress.” 

They heard Jean and Marco talking about plans to get formally married for the next ten minutes. Eren was still buzzing and buzzing. 

“Levi, what can kill us?” 

Levi rolled his eyes, “Kid, really?” He gave him a brief rundown and then closed his eyes again. He covered himself in his blanket and listened to Erwin’s low grumble in the back. Levi felt a comfort in it but he wasn’t exactly ready for the crankiness that was sure to appear in an hour or two. 

The sign to buckle your seat belt binged on and a flurry of Hebrew and French followed by English filled his ears. He was so tired that he let himself slip into sleep. 

When Levi suddenly woke, he was shaking violently in his chair. The emergency air bags fell from the ceiling clunking him in the face. He looked around with difficulty. There was something horribly wrong. 

He looked back in front of him and felt the G-force push the skin back on his face. He grabbed Eren and noted that the plane was nose diving into oblivion. He’d have to have his crew bail. 

He stood up, using his demonic energy to level himself to the plane floor, and pulled Eren back with him to quickly gather up others as they held onto him. Many were gasping and clutching at the bags. Apparently they didn’t realize that they didn’t have to breath that often or at all once they reached a certain age. He gathered them up to him, ripped a hole in the side of the plane, and started throwing them out one by one with a mark on their back. 

He gave a large sigh before he decided to jump himself with Eren in tow. 

He was so over this trip. 

Eren pulled his hand and screamed something. 

Levi had to read his lips. 

_**ANNIE**_

Levi’s face read an an eternal unending _ughhhhhhhhhh._

He pulled Eren so hard he thought his shoulder would dislocate. Levi was ripping through metal left and right till he found the crystalized Annie. He tossed her out and then followed with Eren screaming like a banshee. 

It seemed off but there was a sort of opening that was below them. 

It was a circle of light that burned so brightly that Eren had to close his eyes. By the time they should have been hitting the ground, they were instead softly plopped on a soft cloud like substance in the airport. Annie skidded and thumped towards the doors making quite a commotion. Bertolt ran towards her frantically. 

There was a man standing near who placed his foot on her to slow her down. He smiled when he looked up, “The Prince has come home.” 

He had very tan, almost golden like honey skin and chestnut colored hair with strands of red and copper. It was short and slightly curly. He had nice, strong white teeth and a mischievous look about him. 

Levi sighed, “What a way to come home.” 

The man chuckled, “Yeah, and what’s with the paperweight? It’s so modest in size. Couldn’t you have sprung for a bigger one?” 

Levi was blank but his tone slightly inflected, “No, it simply wasn’t in the budget and you know I like understated pieces.” 

They spoke more while the others looked around and suffered from trauma. He introduced himself as Neto and ushered them to a limo. Reiner and Bertolt wanted to go to the Valley of Blood right away but Levi seemed a little less in a hurry. Levi could feel Erwin’s grump-level skyrocketing. 

He ate it up. 

Armin looked at Eren with a vicious look, “I know what you did and you should be _ashamed!_ There are no words for how disappointed I am in you lately. You’re consumed with a darkness that defies logic. I may be White and have a proclivity for positivity but you need not always give into the most extreme of possibilities for negativity!” 

Eren buckled slightly and Erwin heaved a great sigh, “Fucking Israel.” 

Levi bristled, “You hold your tongue or I’ll cut it out.” 

Armin turned to Levi as if to make his point more clear, “See, Eren? You need not always cut the tongue out, just threaten it!” 

Neto gave a slight huff, “Levi, are you mated?” 

He seemed delighted by this and Levi proudly motioned to Eren, “This sack of shining, stinky shit right here is my brat for eternity. He barely bathes himself, always aims to please me, is so stubborn he makes you want to scream, and has an anger issue that likes to flair up.” 

Eren was a little embarrassed and the others didn’t think that was all so nice. However, Neto seemed delighted, “Wow, you’re actually hopelessly in love. All I heard was “he is the other half of my soul and my compliment.” And that’s fucking amazing.” 

Jean and Marco were currently sipping water and thinking about it all. Marco looked at Eren, “Eren, did you crash the plane to get Levi’s attention?” 

Erwin looked furious. His White radiated from his body, “YOU RECKLESS LITTLE CHILD!” 

Mike coughed, “We wouldn’t have died. It’s bad but we’d all have survived eventually...with enough time.” 

Mikasa caught Neto’s eye, “Do...we know each other?” 

Mikasa shook her head, “No, but there is some kind of familiar feeling?” 

He nodded, “True. You must remind me of someone. Maybe I met an ancestor of you and that’s why it feels this way.” 

She offered a faint smile, “Is that possible?” 

Mike, Levi, and the other born vampires all nodded yes. 

Neto turned to his driver, “Valley of Blood.” 

Jean was intrigued, “How did you know?” 

Neto shrugged, “Levi hasn’t been back here since...was it ‘68?” 

Erwin paused, “Is that true?” 

Levi’s eyes were foggy, “No and yes. I think Neto means permanent residence.” 

Neto nodded, “I did. Sorry, I wasn’t very clear.” 

Erwin’s tension grew and Armin had no idea where it was coming from but Mike seemed to have some sort of intuitive knowledge, “Erwin, we should go to the market when we’re here. Armin can buy some cool things for your den and then maybe Jean and Marco can go ride camels with us?” 

Erwin made a very hostile sounding scoff. 

Neto asked about their reason for being there and what had happened in Iceland. Neto had a slight laugh at the black eyed children, “They leave me be since I make fire. But, Erwin’s situation is very unique but luckily, despite me being only sixth oldest, -a joke towards Levi- I know what’s going on.” 

He pulled a small book out of his pocket, “Indigo children are the descendants of Neptune. Yes, the god Neptune had children. But, only a few are still around. Most married one another and kept the lines going. Now, it kind of pops up in a line randomly. Black eyed children love indigo children so much because they can one, live in the sun and two, they can swim.” 

If a Black Eyed child eats enough Indigos then it can become an Indigo. It’s their ultimate goal. I’ve never seen it done but I’ve heard from some of the other elementals that they have and the book talks at length about it. What’s really cool is that now we have an indigo White. That’s never ever happened to my knowledge. I bet that affects your true form. I’ve heard that Whites look like diamonds.” 

Levi shifted. 

Erwin’s form had been breathtaking. 

But, Armin’s -though he’d only glimpsed it- was something he craved to see again. 

Reiner looked at Erwin and then at Bertolt. Something passed between them. Mikasa felt a strange electricity as they pulled onto one of the side roads, “What’s going on? Why does it feel weird now?” 

Mike looked at her but Reiner was the one who covered her with his arms, “Because, the Valley of Blood is very close. You’re a red, Miki. You can feel it in your bones.” 

Neto nodded and the limo came to a stop, “This is where we get out. Um….do you need help lugging the...um...paperweight around?” 

Bertolt’s voice was biting, “SHE’S MY MATE!” 

Neto gave Levi a look and then smiled, “Cool, cool. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

He gave Armin a look like _No, it defs won’t be._

Armin laughed a little before leaving the limo. The others were all a mixed bag of emotions as they made their way closer to the tourist attraction. 

*************** 

Marco read one of the flyers about the site aloud while the group looked around. Annie was getting a lot of attention so they threw a jacket over her and said it was some sort of art installation piece. Bertolt was livid about it. 

Marco’s voice was the perfect sound for narration: 

“Hakeldama is the Aramaic name for a place in Jerusalem associated with Judas Iscariot, one of the original twelve apostles of Jesus.” 

Marco looked around and then continued: 

“The earth in this area is composed of rich clay and was formerly used by potters. The clay had a strong red colour, which may be the origin of the modern name. It continued to be used as a burial place for non-Jews up to the first quarter of the 19th century.”

During the era of the Crusades, it was used to bury the fifty or more patients who died each day in the hospital run by the Knights Hospitaller in Jerusalem.” 

That made a few pause and then Marco’s face contorted. He had read ahead and was a little miffed. 

”Christian tradition connects the place with Judas Iscariot, who betrayed Jesus for 30 pieces of silver. According to the Acts of the Apostles, Judas "acquired a field with the reward of his unjust deed, and falling head first he burst open in the middle and all his intestines gushed out. This became known to all who lived in Jerusalem, so that in their own language they called that field Hakeldama, that is, 'Field of Blood.'" 

The Gospel of Matthew has a different account: Judas returned the money to the Temple authorities before hanging himself. Deeming it as blood money, and therefore illegal to put into their treasury, they used it instead to buy the field as a burial ground for foreigners: thus the place gained the name "the Field of Blood". The implication here is that the name refers to the blood of Jesus, whereas in Acts the name is said to refer to the blood of Judas.” 

Lindars holds the Acts narrative to be prior, and that although the incident is not created out of the Old Testament passages the text of Zechariah 11:12ff is "freely used to fill up the gaps in the story ... to the early Christian exegetes a perfectly legitimate hermeneutical procedure". 

Jean looked at the ground and heard Eren say in response, “Burn.” 

Marco kept going but he’d heard too. 

“According to Ian Howard Marshall, Acts may be recording the inaccurate story as told within Jerusalem.” 

Eren followed up again, “Super burn.” 

Marco lowered the flyer and he frowned, “Why would Lugo’s mate come here?” 

Mike spoke calmly, ‘Because, before the crusades and before all the talk of the New Testament this area was a hotbed for demonic activity. The soil is red like it is because of blood spilled and there is a specific type of magical energy possible here. This is, according to my knowledge, where a great angel fell and was tied to. It was said that she came to this place to ask him for aid.” 

Levi looked surprised, “An angel fell here, huh.” He turned around, “I guess anything is possible.” 

Levi turned to Reiner and Bertolt, “Okay, reds...Mike’s probably right but I always knew this place as where the tribes began. The Lugoites are an “ilk” or “get” but they’re not a tribe. The tribe of the reds is….hmmmm….this is where you help me out.” 

Reiner and Bertolt were suddenly speechless. Mike looked over and in his soft, slow way he asked, “It’s the...Ornaas?” 

Bertolt swallowed, “Ornias...the tribe is the Ornites.” 

Mike nodded, “Yeah, yeah. They’re some rough and tough guys with Azelle leading them. He’s such a drag.” 

Hitch laughed awkwardly, “I really can’t stand him.” 

Levi tched, “We’re gunna have to talk more. Let’s uncover her and see what happens.” 

They did so and nothing happened. The hours went by and people came and went. Neto suggested that something may happen on a witching hour. He was pretty calm about it all but Levi had another idea, “light her up.” 

Neto raised an eyebrow, “Really?” He thought about it for a moment, “At 0000. Okay?” Levi nodded and they went back to waiting. 

At midnight, Neto held his hands over Annie, pushing against the crystal shell. There was a great screaming and hissing. Thousands of voices rose from the ground and so did shadowy figures of ethereal material. 

Mike was on his guard and used magic to disperse the first attacker. Reiner was overcome by three of the of the figures. His arms were wrapped with black shadowy mass that constricted and burned him. These were shadow people and they wanted something unspeakable. 

Mikasa’s piercing whistle held some at bay while Armin and Erwin took them on. Bertolt was near Annie and Levi had Eren tightly against him, “Neto!” 

Neto was concentrating of the task at hand. He was lost in the light that escaped his hands. This was always his downfall in battle. 

Soon, there was a cracking noise but Annie was still imprisoned. Neto swore and turned around to fight. 

The fighting went on until the shadows were too numerous. 

The group huddled close together, planning their attacks. 

A figure of more shadowy material stepped onto the plain from somewhere else. Eren's mind couldn't understand it. He glowed blue and red, “Get the ring!” 

His voice held powerful magic and the shadow people lurched.forward with a great hiss and the fighting continued. 

Levi felt Erwin’s trauma rise from his past. It was decadent to taste but he couldn't enjoy it in the situation. He saw Armin thrown down and Mikasa step in front of him. 

The man's voice boomed, “A vampire vampire-slayer! What a surprise! Kerubiel’s get no less!” He seemed to marvel at her but he had no face, mouth, or eyes to behold. He was just an endless shadow. He unsheathed a sword of fire, “I'll take pleasure in your blood.” Levi didn't like that at all. 

Armin felt a pull toward the side of the field. He could see something glowing faintly. It looked red and round. He went over to it quickly and inspected it. Levi’s energy wrapped around Mikasa and Erwin continued with Mike to destroy the shadow people around. Bertolt and Reiner moved before Annie and Mikasa felt slighted by her mate. 

Armin was offended for her. 

He found a small, unsuspecting, clay stone made with cracks the looked like molten lava. He placed his hand over it and fell into….. 

He didn't understand it. 

Was he touching God? 

Mikasa’s whistled attack coupled with her boosted energy from Levi landed well on the man. He screamed and brought his sword down with might. She parraid away but some of her hair was singed off. Levi’s actions were mirrored in her’s and they fought him till a great rumbling was heard. 

Something about Mikasa’s notes were rousing to the frozen Annie. Armin yelled for her. He noticed there were markings around the stone and they looked like notes to him. Vampire music notes were complex and rare. Mikasa ran over while Levi held the shadow man at bay and the others sustained substantial damage from the shadow people. 

Armin showed her the markings, “I think they’re notes!” 

She touched them and felt an electric energy of black flow through her. It was like ink was filling her blood. She was overcome with pressure and from her throat notes sang out in a dark light. 

Annie’s shell started to crack and burst into large shards. She was dropped to the ground among the rubble when another rumbling of the earth caught their attention. A sinkhole started to form and the shadow people rushed to jump within the dark hole. 

Armin felt oddly pulled to it but he also had such a heavy feeling in his chest he stayed away. Something very bad was happening. The shadow man rushed over and Levi threw Eren behind him and away from the fighting. Mike seemed to do the same with his wards and Reiner and Bertolt were swarming over Annie and Mikasa. Erwin, instead, rushed forward in his white form. 

It was beautiful. 

It wasn’t a smart thing to do. 

Levi rushed forward after him, “ERWIN!” 

Erwin felt such a pull towards whatever was in the hole that he didn’t care what risk it put him in. He dove inside and felt an intense heat. There was a moment of weightlessness and then he was standing on hot coals. It burned his feet and legs, breaking his talons off and scorching his face. 

Levi grabbed him, his black skin turning into crushed black diamonds, “YOU FOOL!” 

Erwin turned to him, yelling, “SOMETHING IS HERE!” 

Levi tched, “DEATH!” 

They were in a large, endless sandy plain with fire and coal. It was horrific in how sweltering it was. Levi seemed slightly immune but Erwin was having a hard time handling it, “I need to see it!” 

Levi didn’t understand but that was normal with Erwin, “Fine!” 

They traveled along the desert in pain and discomfort. Erwin’s white thummed deep in his chest and drew attention from more shadow people. They heard a munching and tearing and then a shoveling sound as they made their way along the path. 

Erwin’s remnant black was still beating but his indigo whiteness was now taking over, “I want that ring.” 

Levi didn’t like that at all, “The ring doesn’t need to be in anyone’s possession.” 

Erwin turned to him, “No, it belongs to me.” 

Levi grit his teeth and set his jaw. He growled and then stopped before running into Erwin’s back, “Look, Levi.” 

The shadow people had a coffin. 

Levi’s fangs were gorgeous and deadly, “Let’s kill, papi.” 

The bloodshed was immense. 

They carried the coffin back to where the plain opening was. 

Erwin was worried about it and Levi sighed, “Papi, use your power and focus on going through the gate!” 

Erwin did so and soon, a gate materialized. 

Levi heard something like humming and a faint singing. He wondered if this was Erwin’s song. 

When they appeared back up in the main plain, there was no sight of the shadow man. He must still be below. The coffin was shaking and Mikasa came over to place her hand on it, “Levi?” 

He looked at her with suspicion, “Yes?” 

“Put your hand with mine. It needs a black to open it.” 

Levi looked burned, “A red coffin needs a black?!” 

She nodded but then Mike spoke, “There is a white mark on it.” 

She bent down and saw it, “Okay, then Erwin.” 

Erwin placed his hand on the coffin and with a few well placed notes it burst open and an apparition appeared. 

A woman with a gaunt face. 

Her voice was the same that they heard at the ritual site, “With this ring, you will rule them all.” 

She opened her palm to show a ring of great power. 

Erwin’s hand surged forward to take it until a blade came down severing it. 

Erwin’s body burned and so did his skin. 

The shadow man was made of flames and he swung again. Erwin caught the blade with his other hand. It was severed as well but Levi had enough time to rip the shadowy arm off. It was all too quick and too late. 

He stepped into another plain. 

Armin and Erwin tried to follow but Levi screamed for them to stop. 

He didn’t need them to follow him into that plain for sure. 

Reiner and Bertolt were freaking out with the others when Annie started to wake up. Armin tended to his mate and Neto watched the reds with interest. But, Mike was calm as a cucumber. 

Eren groaned, “Shit! Now the ring is gone and we don’t know who that fucking flaming guy was!?” 

Annie spoke, “Azelle….it’s was Azelle.” 

Reiner and Bertolt exchanged worried looks, “She’s right. He was a red and Azelle is known for using shadow people.” 

Reiner looked at Mikasa, “We’ve met him a few times and he’s….well….he stalks people and he tends to ambush. We all know he’s been looking for the ring to use with Boris.” 

Armin looked panicked, ‘AND NOW HE HAS IT!” 

Levi was worried about what this meant for them all, “I guess this means war is soon to come.” 

Hitch and Marlowe exchanged worried looks while Erwin and Armin wondered aloud what they needed to do to help reclaim Whitedome for themselves and Mikasa took pictures of the stones and markings around her for future research. Armin’s anxiety rose and Erwin kept saying he felt like the ring belonged to him. 

Neto stepped forward, “I guess you would have some sort of attachment since a white mark was on the coffin. It makes no sense.” Neto looked around and then turned to Levi, ‘What happens now with that ring in Azelle’s hands?” 

Levi looked grim, “He can control all demons.” 

Neto made a face that said “eek” and then turned to Armin, “Yeah, that’s bad. That means all vampires with even a tiny drop of demonic blood is going to be under his sway. You’d never know if you had any, either. Unless there was a record. For instance, I have a smattering of demonic blood due to a great-grandmother. I know this because I met her and she was pretty open about it. Most don’t open up. You have demonic blood, too, don’t you Levi?” 

Levi cocked his head to the side, “I….am a demon as far as I know. I am a demonic vampire? I don’t think I’ve ever given much thought about it and it’s my….you know. It wasn’t ever going to be used against me.” 

Neto smiled, ‘Yeah, brotherly love.” 

Reiner perked up, “Solomon….was he your brother?’ 

Levi nodded, ‘Yes, now, let’s get a plan together because I’m fucking tired. We have to get the ring or we’re going to be fucked.” 

Mike cleared his throat, “Well, I think we can relax a little.” 

Levi’s glare was intense, “Come again, midnight toker?” 

Mike shrugged, “So, it’s a long story but….that’s a fake magic ring. I took the real one and gave it to someone….more trustworthy.” 

Levi looked like he could strangle him, “YOU DID WHAT?!” 

Reiner and Bertolt were angry. This made their plan to get the ring from Azelle less complicated but they were once again not within reach of the ring. Mike looked at Mikasa and then Armin, “Your Highness, it was in everyone’s best interest. You see, I came across a few cults back in my younger years of reds who wanted the ring. It’s obviously a bad thing for all vampires and thus, I decided to track it down myself.” 

When I was born, there was a lot of power struggles and red rebellions. I came this way for a crusade and found the valley. I went through the ritual with a vampire hunter like Mikasa. That’s the most important part is someone like her. We’re not sure why, and by we I mean some of my family who were alive at the time, and we can’t really know which vampire hunter lines are the right ones but I lucked out.” 

I went to the plain of hot coals and found the coffin. I took the ring after fighting Lugo’s mate. She was still alive in a way. What you saw was a variation of her. A memory. I got most of my power from draining her. This is why I can perform such powerful magic.” 

He looked at Levi, “So, I took the ring and while walking by the old temple, a demon appeared to me. It wanted to ring and I gave it to it. I followed the ring for a long time, but due to wars and other things I lost track of each time it was passed on.” 

Levi appeared in front of him before punching him in the gut, “Maggot, we’ve been going around the world for nothing. Who did you give it to? Why would you-” 

Levi paused and then took a step back, “Zouths…..wait…..there’s no way that you could have gone to that plain….” 

He stepped even further back and his black was coiled around him ready for an attack. “When were you really born?” 

Armin stood up, “What’s going on?” 

Mike sighed, “Levi, really? I’m not against you and I’m not a liar. I’m just….a little more invested in the whole “ring controlling demons” thing.” 

Levi’s fangs were bared, “What is your true name?! You are _not_ who you say!” 

Mike’s eyes were a strange hue that had no name. Neto stepped back, “I remember something. _Obyzouth_ , leader of the Zouth tribe. It’s not a red tribe but a White. Shit, I’ve never thought about it but it’s a best kept secret. Obyzouth stole the ring in the beginning and after Solomon lost your God’s favor.” 

Levi was thinking of Eren and Erwin. Armin was also a concern. A demon like Mike was in a category like his mother. 

“I gave it to Abezethibou and he passed it down through the Abezets. We had a mutual investment.” 

“Which was what?” Levi spat the words. 

“I merely wanted there to be more equality and Abezethibou didn’t want to be a vampire or demon anymore. While the vampire could eventually be bread out of his line, the demon could not. This was a way to ensure safety of his line and I merely helped.” 

Marlowe was shocked, “Who has it now!?” 

Mike looked over at Annie, “I believe Annie does.” 

She was staring at Mike with hatred in her eyes, “You bastard!” 

He sighed, “I’m sorry but you should be angry at your mate, not me. Your line was never meant to come back into the vampire fold and you knew it. It’s just that, deep magic repressed your true reasons.” 

She was beyond anger, “It took being stuck in a fucknig crystal for that to lift. Now, my life is going to be people coming after me!” 

Armin and Erwin tried to smooth it over, “Why not just give us the ring?” 

She sputtered, “BECAUSE IT’S INSIDE OF MY BODY!” 

Reiner and Bertolt cut in, “Then it’s safe and we can move on.” 

Bertolt continued, “I don’t feel comfortable here anymore. I want to be with my mate. We’re going. I’m not sticking around for more lies and reveals.” 

Annie was shaking. 

Marco looked at her, “But, if we get the ring out of you then we can destroy it and it’ll be done. I’m sure there is medical magic we can use on you. Where is it in your body?” 

She shook her head, “I don’t know where it is and I don’t know. I’m scared.” 

He smiled reassuringly, “Let me look. I like medical magic a lot and I won’t do anything without your consent.” 

Bertolt growled, “Can we go somewhere safer?” 

Neto smirked, “How about Levi’s?” 

Levi gave him a harsh look, “I have hotels booked.” 

Mike smiled, ‘Great, let’s go there and help Annie out.” 

Mikasa was staring at him and Reiner and Bertolt wanted to drain him. Marlowe was just as confused and Hitch felt herself becoming smaller as she had so many times in her life. 

Jean followed Marco’s lead and they all went and checked into their hotel. Annie and Marco were in her room for a long time with Bertolt present. Reiner was waiting outside the door and thinking of a way to get the ring once it was removed. Or, it was a horrible thought, he’d have to remove it himself and kill his friend’s mate. 

Marco was gentle and soothing. He was very talented and made her feel comfortable with the thought of having it removed. He’d found it near her heart but it could be removed without too much danger. Marco left the room to tell Levi and Mike when he saw how interested Eren was, “Do you want to watch?” 

Eren bit the inside of his cheek, “Yes.” 

Marco smiled, “The come watch.” 

* 

* 

* 

Medical magic was life changing. Eren found it all so interesting. The ring was almost unnoteworthy as Marco held it. When they appeared, Mike and Levi took note of it. Mike turned to Levi, ‘He holds the ring with no interest in using it for his own personal gain.” 

Levi nodded, “I noticed as well.” 

Mike smirked, “Well, it was worth it to learn that. How will we dispose of it? I tried to destroy it but it cannot be.” 

Levi had an idea, “Marco, please give it to me.” 

Levi took the ring and Marco nodded, “I have the utmost faith in whatever you decide.” 

He looked at Mike, ‘We’ll talk later, demon.” 

Mike rolled his eyes, “Well, tomorrow starts the seven days for mating for my wards so please keep it brief.” 

Everyone went about the business but Reiner and Bertolt turned their attention to a plan to steal back their ring. With Levi now holding onto it, it was both easier and harder. They couldn’t believe how stupid Azelle had been. Sure, it may have seemed like the ring but there were ways to test it! They could have offered a drop of blood and easily known. 

Reiner and Bertolt sat in their room together looking at Annie, “Did you know?” 

Annie’s face was drawn up and her eyes full of tears, “No. I didn’t. I really wish I had, though. I can’t believe I’ve done this.” 

Bertolt jerked, ‘You regret mating me?” 

Annie started to really cry, ‘Yes.” 

Bertolt looked suicidal, “Annie? Really?” 

She shook her head, emotionally drained, “I love you. I’m not saying I don’t but I’m not supposed to become a vampire! My family has worked so hard breeding it out and then I went and did this!” 

Reiner was more sympathetic, “You’re all that’s left, right? You’re an orphan. That’s why we never even thought about that old legend as being true. The Abezets had no descendants anymore.” 

Annie wiped her nose, “Which legend?” 

Reiner took his boots off, missing the smell of Mikasa, “Obyzouth stole Solomon’s ring more than once, but most recently, to keep the pharaohs of Egypt from getting it. Apparently, there were smugglers that wanted it to gain favor with the Egyptians. So, Obyzouth understood that Abezethibou was sympathetic and gave it to him. Unfortunately, that meant that when the Pharaoh finally was pushed to let the Israelites out of Egypt, the ring was of no use.” 

Bertolt swallowed, “But why?” 

Annie knew this part, “Because Abezethibou didn’t want to let them go and he hardened the Pharaoh’s heart It’s important to note he didn’t use the ring because he did acknowledge that the ring was something that no one should exploit. He thought the Jews should stay where they were and not go to the promised land.” 

Reiner looked at Annie, “Mike is not the original, is he?” 

Annie shook her head, “He is a reincarnation. The ring has been stolen twice by him and given to my ancestor. It will more than likely happen again. Mike is aware of his past lives and that’s a sign that he is more powerful than we think. He’s definitely up there with Levi and he is the perfect guardian for Erwin and Armin.” 

She looked at Bertolt, “Maybe we shouldn’t have children?” 

He was not interested in something like that even being discussed. 

Reiner stood up, “We’ll wait till the wedding of Hitch and Marlowe gets underway. Levi and the others will be distracted and we’ll steal the ring. We’ll send it to out contacts and make it look like Azelle did it.” 

“And Mikasa?” Bertolt was still on the fence about her. 

Reiner smirked, “Mikasa and Annie couldn’t have been better mates if we’d made them ourselves. She’s a vampire-vampire hunter than can read old magic of Lugo’s time. When I ascend the throne as king, she’ll be a righteous queen and fearsome judge.” 

Bertolt scoffed, “It will never be as easy as you think, Reiner. Her brother is Black. No Blacks can remain in our new world.” 

Reiner patted his leg, “The thing you all seem to forget is, is that Eren is only her adopted brother and those are just human constructions of family for short lives. She'll soon learn he is a stranger to her and better yet, an enemy.” 

* 

* 

* 

Levi flopped on the bed with a thud followed by Eren. 

Eren moved closer to him, “I want to go to the kotel.” 

Levi closed his eyes, “Then we’ll go.” 

“Neto is cool.” 

“I agree.” 

“Did you sleep with him.” 

“Are you jealous, brat?” 

“Can we also go to the dead sea?” 

“We can do it all, Eren.” 

“I have a question?” 

Levi slapped Eren harshly before rolling him on his back and straddling. Eren reached up but Levi popped him across the mouth again. 

He felt his mate quiver, “What were all those things other than questions, brat?” 

Eren reached up, “This is kind of a personal question.” 

Levi nipped his fingertips, “Okay. Ask.” 

Eren sat up and shifted Levi into his lap. It was a little of a role reversal. Levi felt smaller and more protected in Eren’s arms like this. It made his stomach clench, “Brat?” 

Eren’s eyes were questioning and his brow furrowed, “Your mom is a demon and the progenitor of black vampires. But, your dad is a human. If a human and vampire have a baby, then they’re not full blooded vampires. They’re dhampires like Connie. So….” 

Eren looked at him carefully before asking pointedly, “Why are you not a dhampir?”


	30. A Ring to Bind Them All

Marlowe was shaking as Mike and and Marco spoke with the lady behind the counter. Jean noted how uptight he was regularly but now, he was practically about to explode. His nerves were fried and he seemed to radiate dread. 

Jean sighed, “Marlowe?” 

Marlowe gave him a slight head nod and Jean rolled his eyes, “Man, I’m not against you. I’m trying to be your friend. Listen, this makes you really upset so let’s go get some air or something else.” Jean led Marlowe outside and they started walking down the street. 

Jean didn’t think they needed to talk but out of the blue Marlowe just blurted out, “I want to die.” 

Jean’s eyes widened as he did an abrupt turn, “Yeah, man. That’s not fucking dramatic at all.” 

Marlowe grimaced, “I’m not ready and I never, ever wanted to be a mate. I just don’t want to be one and I think I’d be a horrible one at that. I just want to serve the one true king.” 

Jean deadpanned, “Like all good hobbits….” 

Marlowe didn’t understand the joke. Jean felt bad for him, “Why did you never want to mate?” 

“Did you, Jean?” 

Jean was a little taken back, “Well, I never had a choice. But, if mating is like getting married to one person till death then yeah. I know that I was looking for that and then some kids. It’s daunting now because we have no control over reproduction but it’s all okay.” 

“Would you have mated or married knowing you live forever?” 

Jean took a deep breath. There was clearly a lot going on inside so Marlowe backed off and they kept walking down the narrow street until they reached a low wall that allowed them a beautiful look at the Kotel. Marlowe thought about Jerusalem and his past. 

“I would have still mated. It’s just that, you have a good point about the time. It’s so...massive. It’s so endless. For me, I just focus on the time like a human. I just take it week by week and month by month. I think you’re doing yourself a disservice by looking at it with years and years and decades and decades.” 

Marlowe knew Jean was right. 

He gave a curt nod. 

Jean smiled, “Well, are you….do you even find women attractive because I guess that’s the other important thing here. I mean, Hitch is really cute but if you only like men then that’s probably the real root of the issue.” 

Marlowe turned pink around his ears, “No, I’m not interested in men. But, thank you for your concern. In our world, it doesn’t really factor in. Many couples are made of those who prefer the opposite sex. They simply mate when in heat and that’s that. In the red world, it’s a little worse.” 

Marlowe leaned against the wall, “Your mate, he has a lot of siblings?” 

Jean swallowed, “He did.” 

Marlowe picked up on the past tense, “Reds are much more fertile than any other species. They have a lot of kids and their births go really smoothly on average. However, they get blood sickness and a few other vampire diseases at a higher rate with higher infant mortality. Whites are the second highest with Black least likely. But, when a black child is born ill, it rarely makes it past the first year. Black children are very resilient, just not if they are born already ill. We call it Sac-Sickness but, um, we don’t use the abbreviation because of….other historical connotations.” 

Dr. Sac diagnosed it after an outbreak in his coven. All of his own children succumbed to the disease and it has to do with a recessive gene that pops up almost out of nowhere. All Blacks carry it and that’s why they, actually only a few important elders because it's still taboo to change humans to black in some circles, stress changing their mate from human to Black because it weakens the recessive.” 

There was a moment of fear that crossed Jeans face but then a slight lifting up. Marlow frowned, “Is Eren Jewish?” 

Marlowe’s question was quiet. 

Jean nodded, “Yeah and he’s a human originally so they’ll be better off, right?” 

Marlowe shook his head and gave a sad smile, “It has to do with the fact that Jews marry Jews normally and since most Blacks are and were Jews then the recessive may be dormant in him. But, one can hope.” 

Jean deadpanned, “You’re such a fun guy, Marlowe.” 

Marlowe gave a small smile, “Sorry. I’m just worried that you don’t know stuff you should so I’d like to give you all the information I can. You’re really nice and so is your mate. I wish you nothing but a household of children, all healthy.” 

Jean clapped him on the back, “Thanks. But, what do you want?” 

Marlowe shrugged, “I guess...I guess I just hope Hitch isn’t too depressed with me as her mate and she can find some sort of….happiness?” 

Marlowe looked down, “Or at least maybe take an Aelskade sometime in the future who treats her well and makes her happy. I’d not particularly like my life complicated by that but if it’s what she needs then she should get it.” 

Jean thought that was nice, “Let’s look at furniture.” 

Marlowe seemed surprised, “Really?” 

Jean nodded, “Yeah, I like furniture, man. Plus, Mike will buy whatever you pick out and ship it back so it’s worth it. Don’t want an empty den when you get home. I don’t know a lot but that thought makes me uncomfortable so it must be an instinct or something.” 

They walked to a furniture store and for the first time, Marlowe seemed a little less uptight.” 

Jean thought it was a victory. 

* 

* 

* 

Armin and Eren were vibrating when they tossed the pile of magazines down on the table the next day. It was breakfast and everyone was eating together at the hotel. Levi immediately glared at the offending flimsy newspapers and glossy magazines. 

Mike couldn’t prevent the upturn of his lips at the corners as he realized what they were. 

Erwin seemed confused but extremely interested. 

Eren was like someone on a megaphone in a library, “WE’RE IN THE PAPERS?!” 

He went into a rush of questions about “how come these people know where they live” and “how did they get these photos of him?” 

Armin was at his side wanting to know why he was in them and Erwin gleefully opened them, devouring their words as Mike also grabbed a few copies and passed them to Mikasa. 

“Brat!” Levi’s patience was at its end, “SHUT UP!” 

Eren recoiled, “BUT THEY SAY I’M A PRINCE!” 

Levi deadpanned, “And in this issue, you’re apparently a frog I kissed. What’s your point? It’s the tabloids. It’s just made up trash.” 

Erwin picked one up, “This one says the benevolent Black King….yeah, this is completely made up.’’ 

Armin pulled one out of the stack, “ This says that the King’s mate is now in the arms of a pauper white in a tawdry love block?” They examined the cover. Armin’s eyes opened, “OH MY GOD, WE WERE IN GERMANY!” Eren nodded, “How did they get these photos?!” 

Armin looked at Erwin, “What’s a love block?” 

Erwin chuckled, “You ask me? I suppose a block in a city where sex is had?” 

Mike nodded, “It’s a little more scandalous. It’s a place for sex and for affairs that are forbidden. It’s pretty tawdry.” 

“The new Whites in town,” Erwin read out loud, “are shaking things up.” 

Levi glared as he read on. 

“Who are the two new Whites traveling with the Black King? With a new mate, things are changing for the Black Heartthrob but taking up the act of coven mixing is, surprisingly, shocking for him.” 

Mikasa opened one that really interested her, “The Prince of Tuared has emerged from the ashes of history to find love in King of the Israelites.” Levi grabbed that one and the other papers before shoving them in a trashcan, “It’s trash!” 

Eren pouted, “BUT! BUT! BUT!” 

Levi’s will crushed him, “Is for sitting on and being quiet!” 

Erwin was concerned, “I’ve never seen one of these magazines in our city…” 

Mike rolled his head to the side, “Because King Levi has outlawed them in the capital limits. I have to go to pretty salacious places for my own. You’ve been the talk of the vampire world for a while.” 

The group burst into questions until Levi slapped them all down with his black. Marco was sipping his tea and merely glanced at them. Jean leaned over, “You’re such a gossip whore. What gives?” 

Marco rolled his eyes, “For superfluous things. They were okay till it started talking of mixing. That’s serious. Even Levi can get in trouble for it despite being a king.” 

Jean’s brow furrowed, “How?” 

Marco asked him to come closer, “Because, there is a purity council that many vampires the world over all look to. It spans all species in at least one way or another and they hold courts.” 

Jean didn’t like the sound of that at all. 

Levi had been listening and Tched at no one in particular as Eren and Armin talked more and more about the stories. 

* 

* 

* 

Armin was asked to come with the others to pick out a dress. His blessing would mean a lot. Hitch was nervous as she looked around. Her vibrating and nervous twitching made Mikasa uncomfortable and Armin on edge. His white was working over time. 

“I keep having horrible nightmares. There’s always this moment when my brothers and father show up and kill everyone but then I’m sent-” 

Hitch choked on her own words. 

Armin gave a wickedly pissed off look to Mikasa, “Smells like black.” 

Mikasa nodded, “King black.” 

Hitch seemed unsoothed, “He’d be….he’d b-b-be that cruel?” 

Armin paused though Mikasa nodded yes to her. Armin looked at Hitch and asked to feel her pulse. She gave him her hand and Armin looked down at his now whitening fingers over her skin. She smiled softly, “New to this? I trust you.” 

He smiled, “Thank you.” 

He closed his eyes and felt her will open and let him inside. He saw a beautiful ballroom with a chandelier. It was odd because they’d be having the ceremony near the woods but this must be somewhere from her past. He watched as her sisters drank and refused to eat. There was a lot of soft speaking and Marlowe was in the other room. 

Her sisters were covered from head to toe in jewels and soft silks. Their hair covered and faces obscured from the eyes down. They really were so beautiful that he understood why her father was able to sell them off like he was. She was worried that it was taking longer and longer for them to get started and that’s when the men arrived with swords slashing and thrashing. 

Marlowe was killed and his blood stained her dress. She tried to save his life but then he and the others were set on fire. She was grabbed and taken away to a nearby field where she was raped repeatedly. 

Armin let go. 

He thought about how Levi was so staunchly against rape. He’d never do that unless, well, maybe only if he needed the energy but still, he thought he’d not stoop that low. Hitch bit her lip and wiped her eyes of tears, “You see what I fear the most.” 

Armin looked at her, “Sorry to say, but King Levi definitely didn’t do that. Something else is at play here or that’s truly your own making.” 

Mikasa bristled with unabashed distaste for him, “How do you really know?” 

Armin gave a faint pleading smile, “He abhors rape more than anything and I know he’d not torment a woman like that for merely a little food. Not when he could easily torment Marlowe or even Erwin.” 

Annie nodded, “I heard he was on a council for rape that he helped found from Bert. Apparently, he’s been the only consistent male member since it was formed and has been the president of it many times. I think that’s honorable. I should get involved.” 

Mikasa couldn’t fault him for that. 

‘Me, too.” 

Hitch’s real worry came up, “Someone from one of our families has to be notified officially of the engagement.” 

Mikasa perked up, “That’s happening. It’s fine. I spoke with Mike and Marlowe is telling him since he’s his son. However, there is a little more to it.” 

Hitch felt sick suddenly, “Wait, what?” 

Armin held up a dress, “This is pretty.” 

Hitch was distracted and Annie gave Mikasa a disappointed look, “It’s a little suspect of a surprise.” 

Mikasa nodded, “Yeah, but...I hate surprises so I’d want to know.” 

Annie shrugged, “Me too.” 

They kept dress shopping till Mikasa got a call from Reiner. He asked her to invite Eren and Levi over to her room tonight for a movie. He thought he should at least try and get to know Eren better despite his horrid mate. Mikasa found it suspicious but agreed. She loved spending time with Eren and his relationship with Reiner had been strained since the mating. 

“Okay.” She looked at Annie who was eyeing a dress. Mikasa smiled a little, “Hitch wouldn’t mind having some of the attention off of her.” 

Annie pouted, “Born vampires don’t understand.” 

Mikasa nodded, “Yeah, they really don’t.” 

* 

* 

* 

Marlowe was being blessed by Erwin rather awkwardly before Armin stepped in to follow. They’d have to do this for the mating ceremony and Mike thought they newbee royals could use the practice. Marco was buzzing with excitement preparing the food for the feast. He delegated to Jean in attempt to make him feel a part of it all. 

Levi was watching with a bored expression on his face as Eren made confetti. There was something in the air, a calm before the storm. 

He looked over at the one guest they’d have outside of their party and felt himself become more nervous. He hoped that they were here for the right reasons and that they were also not secretly spying for the morality and purity council folks that he’d gotten consistently more and more hostile letters from. 

So what if his mate had a White bestfriend and he had an….Erwin? 

He groaned feeling suddenly very fatigued. 

He could feel it so much more here. 

His people, their journey, his mother, and the wars. The expulsions that left him starving and walking alongside others with hooks in their mouths and legs as the Babylonians came for them. He wondered what he should do with the ring because being here made him vulnerable and yet, very powerful. 

He could maybe destroy it. 

“Are you hungry?” 

Eren sat down with a smirk on his face. 

Levi felt mischievous, “Yes, a little. But, why don’t you play by yourself for a bit.” 

Eren told him that Mikasa wanted them to hang out that night with Reiner there. Eren was obviously not thrilled but he wanted his sister to get along with his mate. 

Levi pushed slightly, “If it came down to it….” 

Eren looked at him, “It’ll be you, Levi.” 

Levi felt comforted by that but also a little sad, “I’m not asking you.” 

Eren knew he wasn’t asking him to choose his sister or him but he wanted Levi to know. 

Erwin walked over to them, “So, tomorrow the wedding will be held.” 

Levi stared at him blankly. 

Eren nodded. 

Erwin sighed, “I’m just trying to make conversation.” 

Levi wasn’t blinking and it creeped him out. 

The black was oppressive. 

“Erwin?” Levi’s voice was monotone, “I’d like it very much if we could do some sight seeing.” 

Armin came up and smiled coldly. His eyes were dead and the tone of his voice empty and falsely cheery, “That would be wonderful. But, another day, maybe?” 

Levi pushed, “I think you’ve had him alone to yourself enough.” 

Eren pouted, “I’d like for someone to fight over me.” 

Armin pressed him further, “I think we have enough going on.” 

Marlowe cleared his throat, “We have a dinner tonight and I’d like for all to be there since tomorrow will be packed.” 

Marco was proud that he’d spoke up and so was Jean. 

There was a special bond between Jean and Marlowe now and Marco loved it. 

Marlowe looked over to the guest and Mike knew he was anticipating an issue. 

“In fact, we should all get ready for the dinner now.” 

His eyes fell back to the visitor and then to Mike. 

Mike nodded and started telling the workers to get to work and they all went about their business. 

Marlowe went over to the guest and shook his hand, “It’s nice to have some of Hitch’s family here.” 

The man was handsome, well groomed, tall, and his skin was slightly tanner than Hitch’s. In fact, his features were just like Hitch’s but somehow a little larger, darker, pointer, or just more in general. He was definitely related to her by blood and Marlowe was interested to speak with him and learn his intentions. 

He showed him a small door that led to a room where Marlowe would be staying till the dinner. It was decorated nicely and smelled friendly. Marlowe made room for the guest and now it was just a matter of getting down to details. 

He just didn’t know where to begin. 

“Marlowe?” 

He spoke while sitting down, “Let’s be frank, you don’t trust me and I understand that. I don’t really trust you.” 

Marlowe nodded solemnly and the man laughed a little. 

“Wow, you’re very serious. I bet Hitch likes that.” 

Marlowe was surprised, “No, I’m sure she doesn’t.” He knew this was surely one of the things she hated the most about him. 

He laughed again, “Oh boy, you don’t know Hitch very well. She has always been endeared by the sincere. Ever since we were little she was always drawn to the servants that lived according to their convictions.” 

Marlowe felt his pulse quicken a bit, “What was she like as a child?” 

He exhaled shortly, “Quiet, witty, silver tongued, clever, and cunning-” 

“Those are the same?” 

“Not really. She was intelligent, resourceful, and she was motivated. She should have been born a boy, honestly.” 

The man was lost in his thoughts, “I gave her her nickname. She used to pretend to be a boy in order to run away. There were some British vampires with the surname Hitch that she admired. They were artists and so is she. I thought it was better to go by Hitch than her real name.” 

The man smiled, ‘However, I love her name and I’m sure you agree it suits her.” 

There was a moment where Marlowe didn’t know how to proceed. He figured honesty was the best policy, “I don’t know her real name.” 

There was a tightness around the man’s eyes, “Hira. You didn’t know her name?” 

Marlowe shook his head, “No, but...that sounds beautiful. What does it mean?” 

He seemed to study Marlowe more than before, “Darkness. I named her. Our father didn’t care to. It was another girl so what did it matter.” 

He straightened his tie, “I’d like to offer you a ring as a sign of her family’s approval of the mating. But, you must choose among a few to determine which you think Hitch would like.” 

Marlowe swallowed, “This sounds like a test.” 

He smiled, “It is. I’m a little concerned that you might not be true mates. We’ve heard what happened in the court and it seems very suspect. Boris is moving against my family because of it. We have to make sure that this wasn’t….preventable.” 

He seemed to pause, “I also want to know she’s okay. I actually care about my sisters.” 

The two men waited in silence till they were summoned by Mike and Mikasa. Hasan’s face when he saw Mikasa made Reiner and Mike both frown. She seemed to roll her eyes and turn her attention to other things. 

He was a very handsome man and very powerful but what did she need another headache for? 

Hitch was nervously picking at her dress while waiting behind curtains of long white silk when she smelled her brother. 

“Hasan?” Her voice was startling and her panic rose. Her arm was pulled and through the silk they emerged. 

She was brought in with Armin as an honored guest while Levi and Erwin followed Eren towards the table. It was decorated for a feast fit for a king, thanks to Marco and Jean. 

Once welcomed to the room and placed in her chair by Armin, Hitch got up and ran to her brother to embrace him. She also hoped she could decipher whether or not he was a threat before something happened. The smell of Marlowe on him made her cast a nervous glance in his direction. 

Marlowe was looking at the silverware as he’d always done in court. He just stared quietly, going unnoticed by the men but catching the eye of all the women who were used to being looked on. 

Hasan pulled her to him tightly, a smile present in his voice. 

“My beautiful sister, you look like a dream. Father and your mother couldn’t be here but I came instead. I thought you’d prefer it that way but as you know, they wanted it to be me.” 

He smiled and she felt herself relax. 

He wasn’t there to kill them. 

But, her sisters were not here and they should have been able to come to a wedding of another sister. 

Unless, they couldn’t get permission from their father. 

Her heart sank. She swallowed and put on her mask. 

“Hasan, I’m so glad you’re here. Will you sit with me?” 

He nodded, “I’d be honored.” 

Hasan told Mike between courses about the ring and what it meant for his family. Levi overheard and sensed how potentially threatening the situation could become for the Whites and he decided to push it over the edge, “I think the time is now for your family's ring ceremony. Don’t you, Michael?” 

Mike looked annoyed for a second but then seemed to agree, “It is customary for all families to have certain ceremonies that are important to them. If the ring choice is it, then we should hold it now during the rehearsal feast.” 

Armin and Erwin were worried and Levi fed off of Marlowe’s energy. 

There was a tense moment while Hasan procured seven rings from a locked box he grabbed from another plane. 

Marlowe was semi familiar with this test. Seven rings were often referenced in Germanic literature and since that was the bloodline of the Royal Whites he thought it was great. However, he thought it strange given that Hitch’s family had lived in the Middle East most of the time and were Muslims. Perhaps, this is what they tried to do to keep the traditions alive? 

Or had the muslim whites taken this tradition on as well just because they liked it? 

Was Hitch religious? 

He didn’t know how it was going to work with him if they had children. 

It was easier said than done for him to not care about religion and religious belief. 

He heard the rings as they were laid out on the table. Everyone waited for him to choose. He closed his eyes and listened. 

Marlowe’s hand reached out to hover over them. He could hear them speaking to him. 

One sounded like crows. It was distressing and something about it made his skin prickle. Another sounded like water from a bubbling spring. The other was best described as cold wind blowing sorrowfully. Another ring was warm like fire and it smelled of burning wood. One ring vibrated and chanted something in Arabic. The sixth ring smelled like roses and laughter could be heard. 

And the final ring engulfed him in this comforting blanket of pitch blackness. Slowly, all the sounds of the forest at night came to be and the stars revealed themselves in the sky. He heard a bird sing. 

_Hira means darkness. This is why I chose the name, father. She is darkness and she engulfs all that is around her. She will engulf the family and bless us with her plentiful talents. I am sure of it!_

Marlowe picked the ring up and Hasan smiled. 

Hitch seemed to buzz when Hasan smiled, “It’s a most agreeable match. You have the Dreyse blessing. I’ll be sure to let the family know that true mates are destined and now was the time of their meeting. Blessings be upon you and my beloved sister. I hope you'll visit soon and come to the mosque for a celebration. I'd love to show off my new brother.” 

Hitch’s chest nearly exploded. Not only did Marlowe choose the correct ring, which was a great thing, but he also impressed Hasan so much they now could relax to some degree. 

Hasan was letting her know through his speech that he knew they were not true mates but that he would lie for them and do so willingly. She felt immense relief. 

Marlowe cleared his throat awkwardly and she was reminded that she was about to mate an idealist. He was so sincere, convicted, and pure. It would only end in despair for them both. She was sure that Marlowe would be doomed. 

Mike smiled warmly and used his white to ease his cosette into a better mood. She liked him a lot and really enjoyed speaking to Mikasa. The magic that bound their Aelskade relationship was so strong that it almost made her unable to connect them in her mind when Reiner was present. 

She took it as a threat that he could probably do some really horrible things to her if she ever crossed him. 

“I believe we should finish eating and then retire.” 

Levi’s voice was low and final. There was compulsion for all to pick up their forks and drink from their glasses of blood. 

Armin watched the twitch in Bertolt’s neck and how Reiner looked sick. 

“Are you okay, Reiner? Bertolt?” 

Armin’s pretty voice naturally caught the attention of everyone else. 

Reiner covered his mouth, “My….well, I have a sudden bout of gas and I believe Bert smelled it.” 

Bertolt slammed his hand on the table, “IT WAS HORRIBLE!” 

Reiner gave him a cheeky smile, “Sorry, I had some fizzy soda today.” 

* 

* 

* 

Hasan was shown to his room after the dinner and all of the groups split up to do their duties and get some rest. Marco was off again, cooking up a storm with the help of Erwin. Jean aided but mostly he just enjoyed the look of his happy mate while picking at Armin. 

Armin was quiet, introspective, and demure. 

This was a regular state of an Armin. 

Jean smirked to himself, narrating the going-on’s around him. 

_And the petit Armin’s nose barely reaches over the top of his book. He needs to read at least three books a day to stay alert and sharp. His diet consists mostly of knowledge but occasionally, jolly ranchers and chicken paninis are needed to give him a boost. While extremely lean, his wit and speed allow him to evade predators while making his trapping skills lethal._

_Then we have the king of the plains, Erwin. His chiseled physique attracts many but he is extremely selective. He prefers the wit of the Armin and the overall lethal potential to keep things interesting. Being on top of the food chain gets lonely. His diet consists of lean proteins, grains, and Pockey he secretly hides. His only enemy is refined sugar. The Armin is the only animal capable of overcoming the Erwin and thus, proves to be a worthy mate._

_Of all the animals here, the Marco is the most-_

“I can literally hear everything through our bond right now so I’d watch it.” 

Marco was smiling. A sweet laugh escaped his lips. 

“I agree about the others, though. Help me make this pie, babe.” 

Jean got up while both Erwin and Armin looked curiously at them. 

They then smiled at each other because it didn’t matter. 

They were just all happy. 

* 

* 

* 

Levi sat down with a thud on the sofa. He was so tired it nearly made him call the night off. He was running low on energy since they returned. It was a fatigue he only got here and he didn’t know how to change it. 

If he was being honest, he missed his mother. 

Eren and Mikasa were laughing while popping popcorn. They were falling back into their old routine. It was nice not to have such tension but as soon as Mikasa saw him her walls went back up and Eren because angry. 

_Brat really does have a temper._

She sat down with a thud, opening up Netflix. Eren grinned, “I want to watch something-” 

Mikasa cut her eyes over at him, “We’re watching the original Cabin Fever. I’m not watching anything else.” 

Levi was delighted. 

Eren pouted, “I wanted to watch Boss Baby but OK…..Meanie.” 

They settled in and Reiner joined them. Eren grew annoyed. He was such a jock type holding Mikasa thinking she was scared and needed big arms around her to calm her. She let him enjoy it and her instinct to purr betrayed her to the others. 

Levi and Reiner had a few tense looks but all in all, they were engrossed in the movie, all of them groaning when Eren chose to talk through certain parts about the reality of flesh eating viruses. 

He eventually fell asleep and so did Mikasa. Reiner followed shortly after but Levi made him move away from Mikasa so they couldn't bond. Levi wanted to break them up further but the pull of sleep was too much. His mate was warm against him, softly snoring and cutely drooling. Levi kissed his temple and closed his eyes. 

He swore he could feel something pulling at the corner of subconsciousness. 

There was a smell. 

Lilies and roses. 

He felt a cool hand on his brow and heard a song that made his heart flutter like a bird. This woman was so familiar. She wasn’t his mother but she loved him dearly. 

He missed her touch so much he felt tears spring to his eyes. 

It was like when he dreamed of Hanji. 

He reached for her with his will and felt a hand take him. 

He couldn’t see but he was attached and he let her in. 

Another person was near and they, too, loved him. 

He wasn’t sure but the other energy was tormented and darker. It smelled like coal and fire. He felt the rumble of a song that commanded him to walk forward deeper into the embrace of the woman. He heard the song tell him to trust and trust he did. 

Levi thought his dreams were always so strange in Israel. 

* 

* 

* 

The day of the wedding was smooth sailing for Marco and Jean. They were baking up a storm, setting out foods to cool and heating them up for the dinner. It was as if all in the world was right and they weren’t terrified that the Whites from the North or Russia could burst in at any moment and kill Marlowe and Hitch for their treachery. 

But, Marco sure could bake like there was no threat at all. 

Erwin came around the corner looking a bit sheepish when Marco waved him over, “Dr. Smith, I definitely could use your culinary expertise!” 

Jean didn’t really think so but after two hours of seeing Erwin work with Marco it was true that he had a gift. 

“Dr. Smith?” 

Erwin gave Jean a polite smile as he made peaks from egg whites. 

Jean swallowed, “I really think you should do this professionally.” 

Erwin looked uncharacteristically shy as he ducked his head. He seemed to think about it before quickly dismissing the thought. 

“No, Jean. I’m not cut out for that.” 

Jean frowned and so did Marco. It was obviously a lot deeper than all that. Marco seemed to give Jean an internal nudge to speak with Armin later about it. He smiled to himself and noted how wonderful Marco smelled and how happy he felt with that nudge. 

In fact, there were moments when Marco would nudge him and he didn’t even seem to notice he was doing it. Jean thought it must be something their subconcious does when they’re thinking of each other or they're checking to see how near they were to one another. 

Regardless, it was a small, sweet nudge of happiness. It was healthy and strong. He lost himself for a while, burning one of the blintzes a tad. 

“Jeeeeean, I love you but you burned the crepe.” 

Jean flipped it over, “Problem solved. Serve it to a black because they’ll like the color.” 

He smirked and Marco rolled his eyes, “That’s not nice, Jean. We’ve got to work on your snark if we’re all going to coexist.” 

Erwin snorted, “You don’t coexist with blacks. They’re the cats of a vampire world and they do what they want and you just count yourself lucky that they allow you in their presence.” 

Erwin turned around, “Actually, I should probably go check on my favorite black and see if he needs his litter changed.” 

Armin came around the corner brushing sleep from his eyes, “They’re not in their room. I went to see if Eren wanted to watch Netflix and the room was empty.” 

Erwin frowned, “That’s odd. They marked it as their den for the time being.” 

Armin smiled, ‘Wow, look at Mr. Vampologist. Someone is reading!” 

He picked up some lemons, “You need lemon zest in the blintzes and then vanila. Eren’s pretty particular.” 

Marco handed him the cheese and smiled, ‘Good thing you’re here, then.” 

Erwin felt like he should go check on them. 

“Erwin, get back to cooking.” 

Armin’s white was softly pushing. 

Then it practically forced him back to the counter, “Cook or I’ll tickle you to death.” 

Armin’s sweet voice was threatening and Erwin snapped into action, “Yes, sir. Are you sure you’re not black?” 

Armin laughed, “No, just hungry.” 

Erwin looked actually afraid, “Oh shit, let’s get you some food. You’re brutal when hangry.” 

Jean whistled, “Sounds like you learned the hard way. Welcome to the keep Armin fed club. It’s the only way to extend your lifespan.” 

* 

* 

* 

Mikasa hated his smell and wanted them out. 

Her headache and her dreams had been horrible from sleeping in the same room with his black energy. She rolled off the bed and glared in his direction. Eren was pressed against him, face smooth and a slight purring sound in his chest. 

She stopped to look at them and thought about how Levi was wrapped around Eren protectively. She knew instinctively that the way he protected Eren with his own body was a sign of strong mates and or strong mating potential. 

She wondered what Reiner looked like when they’d been able to sleep with one another. 

Then she thought about Mike and how she’d woken up every morning in the RV warm and protected. 

She felt herself well up with tears. 

She didn’t want this life and she didn’t want these feelings or thoughts. 

Her despair grew and grew until it overwhelmed her. She only thought of how she wanted to end it and at least not be such a stain on her family. She wanted Eren to be happy but she could never forgive what had happened to him. 

Mikasa opened the door and headed out into the hall thinking of all the ways she could kill herself. 

The list was short. 

She knew she had to burn herself to the point of ash or perhaps, freeze herself till she cracked like glass. 

The hotel surely had a boiler room or something with flame. 

She came to the end of the hallway where the stairs for staff were and opened it. 

Two large hands were on her shoulders and stopped her in her tracks. 

Mike’s face was disappointed but seemed kind enough. 

He sighed, smelled like strong weed, and then picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. 

She was dazed by the sudden actions. After a few steps, and her increasingly difficult to resist struggling, he stopped and very sternly told her to cease her actions and be quiet. 

He brought her to his room and plopped her down on the bed. 

“Mikasa, I am furious.” 

His voice was cool and calm. She really didn’t understand from his tone if he was kidding. She blinked a few times and then sat up. 

He started undressing, “I was going to have breakfast with Marlowe and speak with him about things when I felt you. I came as soon as the thoughts entered your head. Now, you’re going to take a shower with me because I don’t trust you to not do something very impressive to kill yourself and then you’ll stay with me till I can put you with someone I trust.” 

She tried to leave but his will fixed her within the room. 

“I know I can’t make you do anything but I will limit your movements.” 

His voice held heavy magic that she resisted. 

“You’re not my first vampire hunter that needed spelling, Mikasa. You’re just the one that I might not be able to spell. I’ll still give it a damn good try.” 

She turned to him and scowled. 

Her blood quickened and she fixed her will to leave. 

He gave a short series of whistles she tried to counter. 

His claws were longer, dusted white like they’d been dipped in powder. 

Her fangs long and her dark eyes turned red. 

It was going to be a difficult morning. 

* 

* 

* 

Levi moved to cover Eren more with his body. He could hear his mother’s song softly in the background. When he opened his eyes he saw Eren looking around. Eren’s shoulders were tense and his lips drawn together, “I heard music but then I feel like someone was here last night and something awful almost happened.” 

Levi stroked his hair back from his face, “Brat….why you always gotta just start talking?” 

Eren frowned, “I’m serious. I smelled roses and lilies but I also felt like something was really threatening us.” 

He believed his mate, he just couldn’t handle the thought Eren had been in danger with him so near. 

They got up and felt drunk. 

He looked around and saw marks sheening in the early morning light. They were fading and iridescent. 

“We were spelled last night. It had to be Reiner and Bertolt.” 

Eren recoiled, “Why do you think that?” 

Levi frowned, “Because, I suspect that they are descendents of schwarzfressors and therefore, have magical abilities that are strong enough to hurt us.” 

Eren looked around, “Armin probably thinks that, too. But, I’m not so sure we should immediately jump to conclusions. I mean, Jean’s got some powers or something.” 

Levi grimaced, “Jean has talent and rare lineage. Reiner is just your sister’s mate, kid. I’ve been trying to keep her safe this whole time. Why do you think I’ve treated her the way I have? I care for her in my own way but she’s your sister. I know what it’s like to lose a sibling.” 

Eren frowned, “But, I think there has to be a chance that they’re weird acting because they know of their lineage?” 

Levi thought his mate was young and too optimistic. 

The door opened and it was Reiner. He definitely looked upset to see them and hung his head down, ‘I was just in your room and found your trap.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “A trap?” 

Reiner looked angry, “Yeah, the red trap. The circle that gets hot and singed my feet. I have to put shoes on in a little bit. Not cool.” 

He was really cross with them and it made Levi falter a bit. Eren gave him a look like “told you so” and then asked Reiner why he was in their room. 

He said he was looking for Mikasa and that Bertolt had been sleepwalking last night when he and Annie had to leave and track him down through the city. It sounded like fake news to Levi. 

He wanted to vomit at the thought of that blimp of a president the mortals had elected. Of all the despots, he was top five. 

“Where is Mikasa?” 

Reiner’s question made Eren panicky, “I don’t know. She’s your mate. I’ve been in here spelled. Know anything about that?” 

Reiner looked confused, “Spelled?” 

He looked around and Eren motioned to the now disappearing marks. Reiner looked even more confused, “Those are white spells.” 

Reiner’s panic wasn’t feigned, “Where is Mikasa?!” 

Levi slapped them both with his black, “Show me your feet.” 

Reiner was compelled to do so. He felt so degraded as he fell to his knees and removed his shoes. 

Eren smelled Mikasa down the hallway, “She’s nearby.” 

Levi noticed the marks were fresh. 

What was going on? 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Lunch will be served soon.” Bertolt’s voice was tired and he looked like hell. Annie looked at the scene before her before saying, “Crazy kinky fuckers, all of you.” 

Levi and Eren left them and hurried down the hallway. Levi’s hand was clutching Eren’s arm, “The ring.” 

Eren started to jog as they neared the door with fresh burn marks. 

What on earth had happened? 

When they entered, it looked like a volcano had erupted. Everything was covered in black soot and small fires were burning in odd places around the room. 

“Um Levi?” 

Eren went to poke a small flame on a coaster. 

It burned him and Levi glared at him, “It’s magic, Eren!” 

Eren frowned, “Oops.” 

Levi leaned down and conjured up a portal where he’d hidden the ring inside. 

He reached in, grabbed something, and pulled it out. 

The ring was glowing faintly and smelled like rosewater. 

He wasn’t sure what had happened but something had nearly happened and it must have been as if calamity were but mere seconds away. 

“Eren, we need to talk.” 

He turned around to see Eren’s face turned up towards the ceiling. His eyes rolled back in his head and mouth open in a silent scream. 

* 

* 

* 

Mikasa was deposited into the care of Armin when Mike finished getting ready. He looked at her and said something about having an important talk with Marlowe about his duties as a White mate. He said he’d be back and gave Armin a look that made her feel like a child that had been scolded and left in the care of a well warned daycare teacher. 

Armin gave her a sweet look and then told her they’d been helping Hitch get dressed. Only whites were supposed to be in the dressing room but since she was part of the coven then she was needed to do some ceremonial stuff. 

“I’m part of the coven?” 

Armin gave her a look that said “are you fucking serious?” He rolled his eyes, “An Aelskade is a part of the coven. Now, hush before your mate hears and there is a duel to the death.” 

Mikasa started, “Why would they fight? I’d be the one who transgressed?” 

Armin sighed, “You’re so unromantic it hurts. They’d fight because two have marked you and made you fulfil the role of mate in many ways. It’s really a big deal and one of them must die if they actually officially duel. If the mate dies, then then Aelskade needs to mate the lover. If the lover dies, then the Aelskade can be killed according to the mate’s wishes depending on how long the affair was and how horrible it destroyed their relationship. True mates wouldn’t kill their mate for obvious reasons and true mates don’t cheat normally. If they do, the other mate was normally in on it and it was for political reasons but just the thought of the affair causes outward sickness among them. I’d just...oh God...thinking of it makes me want to vomit.” 

They found Hitch praying and crying in her bathroom. 

She was so nervous it made Armin’s outward appearance change towards his true form since he was working so hard to calm her. 

Mikasa was supposed to help dress her in jewels and give her a blessing. 

Mikasa’s awkwardness made her stiff and not very eloquent. But, she did, in her own way, bless Hitch. 

“You’ll always have me to confide in and speak with. I know what it’s like to have to do things you don’t want to do and then to live with those consequences. I don’t have all the answers but I have ears, a heart, and arms to hug you with. All you can do is be yourself and show the true Hitch to Marlowe. What’s the risk? You are now bound by ties that no mortal can sever and because of that, you should confide in him and make the best of it together. He’s just as nervous as you and that’s something to remember. Be the leader, Hitch. You’re not a follower.” 

Armin was happy that she’d said such nice things to her. 

He was also wondering what that pull was at the corner of his mind. It was something ancient, something decadent. 

He almost wanted to find Levi and get high on black again. 

But he also wanted to have a baby. 

Hmm he’d need his mate for that. 

“Midnight is approaching.” 

Armin was drawn from his thoughts, “Not really.” 

Hitch turned to Armin, “I really think my brothers may come. Hasan has always been the one who stood apart and he’s always been kind but the others are truly horrible.” 

She was particularly worried about her brother Azzam. 

Armin felt it and worried she may be sensing something destined. 

“Where does he live?” 

She looked puzzled, “Around….he has a haram in Turkey but he goes between the Italian and Russian courts unless summoned to The North in America.” 

Armin thought about it, “Okay, so not here.” He gave a reassuring smile and she seemed to be happy with it. 

Armin left the room and quickly found Levi. 

“I need to speak with you.” 

Levi was dressing in a nice but understated suit that Neto had given him. Neto had met a pretty girl but he’d be there for the wedding. Neto’s life was mostly women, painting, laughing, drinking, and, surprisingly enough, chemistry. 

“How are you?’ 

Levi gave him a cool stare, “No, cut to the chase. I don’t have time for whatever white bullshit you’ve got going on.” 

“What do you think is going to happen at the wedding?” 

Levi groaned, “There will be food, blood, booze, and then a wedding ceremony. Then Mike will have to take the two love birds off and make sure they consummate it with a mating bite. Your folk do it at midnight during the full moon. It is what it is.” 

Armin tilted his head to the side, “I don’t understand why midnight.” 

It sounded like something was secretly telling him it wasn’t the right time to mate. It didn’t make sense for him to feel like that. 

“What? You go and become king and you’ll start changing things?” 

Armin’s brow furrowed and his voice became serious, ‘This is all going to go slow, isn’t it?” 

He sounded sad and his voice tapered off. 

Levi knew he wasn’t talking about the wedding and he nodded. 

Levi’s voice was prophetic, “It’s never easy with me. I can’t imagine you’ll be any different.” 

Armin looked up at him, “Where’s the ring?” 

Levi cleared his throat, “It’s here.” 

He showed him but Armin looked concerned. 

“That’s….only half the ring, Levi. The stone is missing.” 

Levi’s body felt chill, “Someone halved it. They couldn’t take the whole, so they took a piece for its power. Oh HaShem.” 

Armin’s white was small, “We don’t have time. We have the ceremony and maybe at it we’ll find out what has happened.” 

Levi raised any eyebrow, ‘You already have a suspicion.” 

Armin was quite serious looking. 

Levi reached over, strangely compelled to. He thought Armin looked very pretty right then. 

There was a strange energy there. 

He pulled back and Armin smiled shyly, “You’re not so awful.” 

Levi frowned. 

Armin giggled a little before turning his face towards him, “Just despicable and one day, I’m going to destroy you!” 

Levi hoped he’d come correct when the time came. It’d be a shame to bloody that pretty face beyond healing over a petty fight.


	31. Let Them Eat Cake

Hitch walked into the hall towards her wedding feast with butterflies in her stomach. Her brother was smiling ear to ear and her new coven leader beamed with pride. It was the first time in her life someone seemed truly prideful of her. 

Mikasa and Annie smiled in their own way while Reiner and Bertolt grinned with festive joy. Marco was absolutely stunning in her regal like quality. If she could pick a king for the reds it would be him. Jean was sulking for some reason but even he turned his frown upside down. Armin and Erwin let out an audible gasp when she appeared. 

Eren’s mouth was open and he looked back at Levi with childish glee. Even Levi seemed softened by her and it made her feel like she’d actually achieved something in her life to have pleased two kings at once. 

Neto drained his champagne glass and whistled. If a whistle could be respectful this one was. He looked at Marlowe who kept his head down and looked nowhere other than his plate. 

It made her heart sink but what else was she expecting? 

They were forced to mate to save their lives. 

Erwin gave Marlowe a scolding look and whispered, “You don’t even look at your mate?” 

Armin was pleasantly surprised at how into his own Erwin was coming. He was using the lingo and he was really flexing his royal powers now. 

Marlowe flinched, “I mean no disrespect. I only want to look at her when we meet before your Highnesses and commit ourselves to the ways of our people. I think it’s bad luck to look at a bride before the altar and I’d like all the luck we can get.” 

Armin smiled a little, “You’ve already got luck. Our blessing will work either way.” 

Marlowe’s cheeks were bright red. 

Mike snorted, “He’s excited to see what she looks like at the altar. I never knew you were a romantic.” He seemed to pause as Marlowe’s blush burned hotter. Mike added quietly, “I don’t think you knew either.” 

It made Hitch feel a little better if that was all true. 

But, she’d learned in her life that things were never easy and the truth was an illusion. Truth didn’t exist and lies were the only currency that was worth anything. 

Neto lifted his glass, “I’d like to make a toast.” 

Levi’s head whipped to the side to face him. There was a twitch in the corner of his mouth as he tried to suppress a smirk. His voice was shaky as he tried to make it sound warning, “Don’t even.” 

Neto cleared his throat, “I believe that the reaction of the bride-groom can be summed up by the beautiful and classic words of Tyga.” 

Levi’s covered his mouth to hide his smile. Eren was amazed that _this_ made his mate extremely happy. The internal cringe and awkwardness that he felt from everyone else fed his blackness. He had to admit, the vein that was about to pop out of Erwin’s neck was worth it. 

Neto smiled and motioned to Hitch as he took a place next to Marlowe, acting as if he was narrating on his behalf: 

“Got a pretty face, she a real savage 

And that ring on her finger sink the Titanic 

Yeah, that ring on her finger’s gigantic and that’s all me 

When she pull off them panties, yeah that’s all me 

Supa wifey to the rescue when she landed in my sheets like a speedin’ bullet 

Seen a lot of 10’s 

But you the 1” 

Levi was beyond happy with the absolute horror on Armin’s proper little pouty face. Mikasa shrugged when Mike looked at her. 

She would have chosen something by Gucci Mane. 

Annie nodded and spoke, breaking the silence with a simple, “Dope.” 

Hasan wasn’t impressed and Marco quickly began plating food and passing it around, “Such a pretty night for a wedding. I hear there will be no clouds so the moonlight should be out in full glory.” 

Hitch smiled at Marco, “You’re such a nice person.” 

They ate their meal and spoke about all sorts of things. 

Hasan told Hitch about her sisters and their parents. 

She listened with relief that it seemed everyone was fine. However, she noted there was something that didn’t quite make sense about Mathilde Kschessinka. She was the woman who she’d been subservient to as an Aelskade at the court. 

Mathilde was a ruthless and dangerous woman. 

She was involved with many of the men who controlled the White world and she had a son who’s paternity was disputed. 

Somehow, he’d been born scentless. 

Scentless children had their own scent, just not one that a parent could be determined from. She knew that within her own scent there were key markers from her father and mother. 

She’d even heard a rumor that Eren’s scent was similar to a very influential nun that had run away from a convent. Those who said this claim to have known the brown haired woman with a passion for science. She wondered how it would be if she had children and grandchildren and great grandchildren in the future. Would she be able to smell her scent and Marlowes? 

Jean kept suddenly jerking and looking at Marco. It was starting to bother Armin because every time it would cause others to look around the room and try to find the cause of the sudden jerking. 

Armin peered at him and caught his gaze. His White was supportive but also expected him to stop doing what he was doing. Jean gave him a traditional exasperated look and then rolled his eyes. Armin shrugged in way that wanted him to elaborate. 

Jean got angry, as usual, and blurted out, “Marco keeps nudging me with his energy!” 

Armin blinked, wide eyed and innocent, “And that’s why you rolled your eyes? Jean, seriously, please don’t be like you normally are.” 

Marco stopped seving and looked at Jean with a look of suspicion, “I’m not nudging you at all?” 

Jean spun around, “Yes, you are! All day you’ve nudged.” 

Marco raised his eyebrows, “Jean, I promise I haven’t.” 

Jean and Marco stared at each other for a long time till Mikasa cleared her throat, “Jean, he said he didn’t.” 

Jean was beet red. 

Hitch and Marlowe were eating like crazy while the attention was off of them and Neto was loving the bickering. 

When people fought, he got energy from it. It didn’t have to physical or even “bad” fighting. If a couple was having hardcore sex he got a little buzz. Passion really made him get off. 

Jean insisted that he was and Marco flatly said he didn’t. 

Eren took up for Marco as well but tried to be nice to Jean about it. 

Levi sat back and watched how Erwin loved watching Jean squirm. 

Levi thought about it and really focused on Marco. 

Then, he smelled it so faintly it was basically a miracle he could smell it at all. 

“Marco isn’t nudging Jean.” 

Levi’s voice cut everyone else's off. 

He took a sip of blood, “Their baby is.” 

Jean and Marco went pale and it was like a bomb had exploded. 

The table began discussing and yelling across each other about the news. Armin gave Erwin a sly look and Erwin asked Mike why Levi could smell it but he couldn’t. 

Mike shrugged, “I can smell it only barely now that he pointed it out. You kind of need to be looking for that smell at this stage to smell it. Plus, his Highness is much older and stronger than I in every respect.” 

Mikasa frowned pointedly, “Really?” 

Mike gave her a smile, “It doesn’t hurt to submit.” 

She liked how that sounded but not in regards to Levi. 

There was a pull towards the black at the table that really bothered her. She felt like it was out feeling for weak spots among them all. She felt a small pull towards the side of her and she turned her head. 

It was like slow motion. 

She saw a door. 

It opened slowly, so very slowly. 

When it opened, it revealed only darkness. 

A figure was beyond the shadows and it beckoned to her. She resisted. The door vibrated the longer it waited. 

The metal hinges clicked against the doorframe while the figure became more menacing. 

Her chair started to vibrate and suddenly, like being forcefully grabbed, it slid to the side towards the door. 

She felt her breath become trapped in her chest. 

It jerked closer again and she gasped. 

Her fear grew as the door started closing and opening. It would slam into the door and then swing back. 

Red blood started to pool forth from the seal. 

She could see two more figures now. 

They wanted to eat her. 

They wanted to take her power. 

She started to scream. 

The chair was pulled towards the door and she was held in place by fear, paralyzed and screaming. 

And then Reiner laid his hand on her shoulder and she was back at the table. 

“What were you looking at, sweetheart?” 

His large hand was rough and warm. It moved her hair to the side and he gently caressed her face. 

She was sweating and tried to control her breathing, “Nothing, I think I just thought I saw something.” 

Levi turned to Armin and Erwin, “You should bless the baby.” 

Levi returned to his steak while Eren sat almost numbly. 

Jean was going to be a father? 

Armin perked up, “I can do that?” 

Levi nodded, “It’s a really high honor for a king or queen to bless a pregnancy.” 

Mike and Neto stared at Levi curiously while Erwin patted his mouth and turned to Jean, “Jeanathan.” 

Jean broke out of his panic for a moment, “Jeanathan?” 

He mumbled the name in confusion while Marco suppressed his knowing smile. Erwin called Jean by a different name at least three of four times a day. It was just his way of messing with him. Marco liked “Joan” because he always thought of Joan of Arc. 

Erwin continued, “I'd be happy to bless your child.” 

Armin smiled warmly, “Me, too.” 

Jean was embarrassed but Marco was clearly touched and honored. 

Hitch kept to herself and enjoyed the attention being further diverted away from her. 

Marlowe looked up to see Armin and Erwin but seemed to remember he may catch a glance of her so he dropped his eyes and head back down. 

Marlowe felt a pull of sudden despair and darkness. He smelled dampness, stone, and metal. It reminded him of his past and started to send him to a place he never liked to go. 

He felt a hand on his back and his chest grew tight at the familiar smell of 

_Him_

His voice was right by his ear, “In nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti.” 

He had been everything he’d ever wanted to be. 

He’d been the biggest disappointment in his life. 

There was a moment when he thought he’d banished the thought but then, suddenly, a hot tongue licked up the back of his neck. 

_Gasp_

Hitch looked over to see Marlowe gripping the table now. Mike was looking at him with a tight protective smile that seemed to encourage him to conquer whatever was happening. Hasan gave him a very hawkish look and she knew he disapproved of his weakness. 

Hasan was fierce and always in control. He’d not taken a wife and it had angered their father to the point of physical and verbal abuse that Hitch had been subjected to when she was between contracts. She and her other sisters that Hasan favored were always the pawns in their disputes but she even more than the others. 

Now, he was turning slightly. His white wasn’t as pure and happy as before. Marlowe was clearly losing favor and she didn’t know why. 

Their mating ceremony was drawing near when a few gifts arrived from her sisters. It was the first time she’d felt her stomach unclench since she left with Marlowe. 

There was a coat, an ivory box for jewelry, and a pair of beautiful riding pants. The man who brought them was from the Medici family and knew Hitch from court. The boy with him was much closer. He seemed spelled and yet, bewitched by Hitch. 

They had had a small flirtation but when she realized he wanted more she cut him off to spare him the wrath of her current Vaen. 

His name was Margo and the man with him stated that her sisters had put their blood, sweat, and tears into the gifts. 

She read the card of the three sisters and smiled. They were her oldest sisters and very dear to her. They’d protected her most of her short life. She told Mike how much she loved them and how they’d often paid the price for her mischief when Hasan wasn’t around to do so. 

Mike was happy his cosette was sharing with him like a father figure and not a stranger. However, he noted how Jean and Eren stared at the gifts and how Levi seemed to be on high alert. 

If he stared, he did see faint magic remaining on the items. 

Hasan seemed on edge as Margo attempted to catch Hitch’s eye. 

“On behalf of Boris in the North, you’re three sisters at court have paid the ultimate price for your mischief. He hopes these gifts will be of comfort and warning to you. Your sisters dishonored the family and were thusly punished.” 

Hitch pulled back, “What are you talking about?” 

Reiner and Bertolt stood, ready for the fight they sensed on the edge of happening. Annie was with them but moved to get Hitch if she had to. Mikasa’s lungs were full and notes ready on her tongue. 

Levi felt the situation start to spiral into dread and despair. He ate it but looked into Eren’s mind for more understanding. When he saw what Eren saw and knew that was what Jean must be seeing too, he felt tied. How did he come between whites without getting himself too involved? 

No, this was just too fucked up. Maybe this would teach a few key people here a lesson. Whites were much worse than Blacks and they were more cruel than believed. 

The man explained that a decision had to be made and he would take word of it back to the Italians and Boris. She was more confused by the minute and her panic was clear on her face. He motioned to Hasan who, when she looked back behind herself, was now standing and looked extremely torn. 

“Hitch, I….” He started to cry and cover his face. 

She walked towards him, “Hasan, what? What is it? What is he talking about?” 

Margo spoke, finally beating the magic that spelled him, “There is an honor killing mark on you and your sisters are also considered guilty of either aiding your affair or engaging in their own. Your sisters will be die unless you meet the terms of your father. He has already killed your three oldest sisters of your mother.” 

She fell to the floor, gripping her stomach as the others stood in shock. Marlowe looked at the man and then Hasan. 

Hasan moved forward, “Hitch, I’m sorry. I tried to save them. I’m here because I want to save you.” 

She wept, “I’m to be killed! That’s how they can be saved!” She sobbed more, “I didn’t want this to happen!” 

Hasan moved towards her, dropping to the floor to take her hands and speak to her gently. 

“My most beloved little sister. I won’t let our father touch you or kill you. I won’t let any of our brothers kill you. There is a way to save our sisters and for you to live a good life.” 

She was so sad, so broken, so worn out. 

She’d already agreed to mate a man who hated her to try and save herself and her sisters. Whatever the terms of her father were must be horrible. They always were. She would probably choose death over it all. 

Marlowe didn’t recognize this Hitch at all. She was always strong, aloof, brash, and uncaring. This fear and anguish was tangible and it made him want to just grab her and take her somewhere. He didn’t understand why he cared, just that he did and obviously, the others cared as well. Armin was glaring. 

Hitch managed a “how” as Hasan wiped her face. 

The man stepped forward and Margo looked at the floor. 

She needed to know how she could save them but her dread over the details was sending her deeper into the darkness. 

Levi sensed suicide and so did the other whites. 

Erwin suddenly felt all of his emotions drain and only that of Hitch. He felt off, beyond off. Suddenly, cold air was on his neck and a voice in his ear, “INDIGO CHILD.” 

He jerked and let his mind go wild. 

He saw so much of what had happened to poor Hitch in her life that he understood why she’d choose death over meeting the terms of her father. 

Hasan looked at her, “If you mate someone that father approves of and that Boris has okayed then you’ll be allowed to live in exile from the North in Italy and our sisters will be allowed to live. They will be sent to live with you in your home. You will be wiped of all memories of your past Vaen. You will live in bliss and that is all.” 

Hitch didn’t think it was as bad as it could have been. 

Armin recoiled, thinking only of Marco’s words about the cruelty of Whites. The hope that that that was all that would be asked of her made her turn a bit. 

Except, Margo spoke, “He means you will live in bliss because you will be wiped to the point that of that of a lobotomy. This magic will make you into a weak constitution having, passive, and dim person. You’ll be a woman of luxury but will have no real emotions or ability to understand what is going on around you.” 

Hitch’s stomach clenched. Her father had done something similar to the concubines of her childhood that displeased him but were pretty to look at. 

It was a horrible existence to be trapped in your own world like that. 

She fully committed to suicide. Margo panicked, “But, maybe your mate would not let that happen.” 

Hasan nodded, “I wouldn’t.” 

Hitch was in the deepest pit of despair as she sat on the floor looking around numbly. 

Hasan caressed her cheek, “What do you say?” 

Hitch shook her head, “I don’t understand.” 

“Hitch, me. I’m here to mate you and the Medici family has given their blessing. You know I only intended to take one mate and I’ve never found anyone worthy. But, if we can save our sisters then I see no better option. I would lie and say you’d been wiped completely but, in reality, you’d remain as you are. My beloved sister is perfect the way she is.” 

He kissed her and Annie, Eren, Mikasa, Erwin, and Jean all felt the urge to gasp. Siblings kissing wasn’t something they were prepared to see that morning. Levi and Armin were slightly annoyed at their reaction, as were the others. It was very common for siblings to mate. The problems that humans had were not the problems vampires had. 

But, it was too much to take. 

Armin thought more about Marco’s warning that hope was used for Whites to gain the most energy. 

When Hasan pulled back, he expected her hope to overflow and to get an instant high. 

But, he didn’t. 

He felt reluctance and regret. 

“Hasan? What? Mate you?” 

Hasan nodded and smiled, ‘The more I thought of it, the more I loved the idea. I have always had love for you. You’re beautiful and would make a great wife. You could live in luxury while I traveled to courts and when I got back we could be like we were as children.” 

Marlowe and Mike were near her and she could feel their suspicion. 

Hitch didn’t want to mate Hasan. 

“I don’t really want to mate you.” 

She said it plainly. Levi’s eyebrow raised in interest and Eren ate the now intense anger brewing inside of Hasan. 

“What?! If you mate me then you save your sisters! You’ll live a good life!” 

Hitch swallowed, “I don’t want to mate you. I’m sorry. I just think it’d be better for me to be killed.” 

Hasan stared in disbelief, “You’d mate _Marlowe_ and spend your life in misery with that boring lump on a log who clearly doesn’t know what to do with women or _die_ than mate me and live?! How stupid are you?!” 

Erwin’s anger flared, “You only want to mate her for her information. You intentions are muddled, but that’s clear to me. I’d do that same and I’m not above saying that.” 

Levi stepped forward, “The gifts were from your sisters?” 

Hasan glared and Margo went silent. The man spoke, “They were a labor of love.” 

His words were cryptic. It only made Levi and Armin more sure of what they’d thought earlier. 

“What do you mean?” 

The hair stood up all over Hitch’s body. 

Hasan avoided her gaze and the man spoke, “These gifts were made of her sisters.” Hitch looked at the fur coat, the ivory box, and the riding pants that were made of doe skin. It was a nightmare. He had to be lying. 

“Hair in the coat, the box made of bone, and the riding pants of skin.” The man shrugged, “This way, they are with you forever.” 

Armin stepped in, “This is disgusting.” 

The man recoiled, “Who are you? Some nameless, rankless White child? This is how it is. This is the world we live in.” He turned to Hitch, “Choose. Die now or mate Hasan.” 

She stood, “I’d rather die.” 

Mike growled and so did Marlowe and the others. Mike was preparing something, “No, Hitch, you will live. If you have to mate your brother then you will but only after I meet your father.” 

Marlowe spoke cautiously, “There is no need for you to die. You were mating me to live so there isn’t really a difference.” 

Hasan sighed, “I agree, Hitch. I’ll love you and protect you. You’ll be a mate. You’re my blood, my family. Family is the most important and you’ll be assured I’ll take no other concubine or wife. I’ve never been interested in that sort of thing. We’ll make our own family. It’s something you’ve always wanted.” 

Hitch was coming around but still something was pulling her away. 

“I do think family is important.” She said it quietly and Marlowe and Mike felt a tinge of pain. She’d have been a good addition to the coven. She was loyal and apparently wanted some sort of family dynamic. It’d been so long since Marlowe and Mike had been able to invest in a coven truly. They’d suffered much in the past. 

Hitch was leaning towards going with Hasan when Armin looked at Levi. Levi took the initiative to shut it all down, “Then why would you mate the person who killed your sisters, sheared their hair for a coat, skinned them for pants, and used their bones for an ivory box for jewelry and clothes?” 

They were horrified. 

Hitch backed away from Hasan like she was burned and Levi moved forward. His black started to fill the voids in the room and his form changed. 

Hasan stepped up, unprepared for a fight with a King. Levi smirked as he stalked forward. 

The man charged Levi with ready magic but he simply flicked his wrist and the man burst into blood curdling screams. He was flung into the wall and Eren decided to try out some of his own torture methods. 

Mike wanted a piece of the man, too but his focus was on Hitch. 

Marlowe grabbed her by the arm roughly and tossed her behind him. 

Levi wanted Hasan’s blood. 

Hasan had a few tricks up his sleeve as he let his claws lengthen and bared his pearly fangs. He was covered in magic flame and Levi’s delight in the opportunity to tear him apart only increased as he felt the heat becoming hotter. 

But, Mike intervened in the last second. 

A truly terrifying sight to behold was Michael Zacharias when in action. Levi’s mouth fell slightly agape as he flew over him, shifting into a sea of molton white lead. 

Mike’s vengeance was swift. 

He produced a sword, slicing into Hasan who also produced a weapon that shifted to a sickle. Armin and Erwin didn’t realize that weapons were used in vampire fights and thus, were terrified. 

Reiner turned, suddenly intent on killing the man who came with them. Mikasa ran to her mate’s side and took his hand. He smiled, his scent became more potent and he beamed with power as she whistled quickly, letting magic signs flow from her fingertips to his arm. 

He was a sight to behold as he tore the man limb from limb. 

The fight between Hasan and Mike was as enthralling as it was terrifying. Mike sliced Hasan’s arm off before kicking him down on his back. 

Mike’s eyes were like lightning. Erwin was enraptured by his power, his intensity. It was so like what he’d seen in war but somehow different. What was Mike, really? Who was he? Where did he come from? 

Mike’s voice cracked with magic, “Before I kill you, you will tell me what your real purpose was.” 

Hasan resisted and Mike staked him to the floor with his sword. 

Hasan coughed up blood. 

Levi held up the ring, “Where is the other half?” 

His voice compelled him, too. 

It was too much. 

His jaw unhinged, his neck straightened and his head slammed back. 

“The ring is nothing to me. It matters only to those who wish for a red king. Azelle will become that king. It’s the way.” 

Levi hissed, “You took part of it to give to Azelle!” 

Hasan sputtered, laughing, “You’ll never know. Enjoy your lives while they last. A new era is beginning.” 

Mike wanted answers, “Why try to mate Hitch and keep her locked away?” 

Hasan felt the sword become hot in his chest. His eyes rolled back, “She knows things. I would have information at my fingertips. She’s been around the world and more. She knows who Azelle seeks. I’ll wager that he’s got the other half of that ring.” 

Hitch screamed, “How could you kill our sisters?!” 

Hasan looked at her seriously, “I never lied that you were my most beloved sister. The others, well, they’ve always been expendable. Our family wasn’t meant to just be some poor white family. We worked our way up into the businesses, the courts, and now we seek to become royals through matings and well planned pregnancies. You were a part of that dream and you had the most potential. But, at the end of the day you’re just a woman and you let some boring monk distract you and lead you astray. This is why you never send a woman to do man’s work.” 

Hitch seemed to accept this for what it was. The truth from Hasan and her father’s perspective. She was a whore and mole. That’s all. 

She looked at the floor, unable to look him in the eye, “So, all of my mother’s daughters…” 

Hasan seemed to really not care, “Are dead. Your mother is dead, too. There is a mark on you and you’ve been disowned with your name stripped. No dowry will be given. You are orphaned.” 

Levi wanted him to die. He felt bad for Hitch. He had lied and said she’d been cleared and that she and Marlowe were true mates. It seemed something would need to be done to have this honor mark removed. He was glad his people didn’t do stuff like that anymore. 

Daw Da Hiya had died like so many others for honor and he didn’t agree with men having power like that over women. 

Levi was about to end it when Mike spoke, “I want to know how the Medici family got involved with this domestic dispute? Boris called on the Italians for back up over an Aelskade finding her mate. It seems your sister must have really learned some secrets. I think I should investigate further.” 

Whatever Mike mean’t, Hasan was prepared for it. 

It must have been something truly worse than death because the fear in Hasan’s eyes lasted long enough before he burst into flames from inside. He’d said the words to a spell that was reserved for suicide. Reiner’s skin crawled at the thought. 

His body turned to ash and Mike sneered at the mass. 

It was almost midnight. 

He inhaled, calmed himself and turned to his cosette and fitzroy, “The time to mate is now. I am sorry that this turned into a tragedy.” 

He looked to Armin and Erwin, “I need you two to lead the vows.” 

Erwin felt sad for them. 

They were all being forced to move on from what had just happened so quickly. Marco seemed to agree and stepped forward, “I’ll clean up and then we’ll bring out the ribbons for the hand tying ceremony.” 

The non-born vampires were in a state of shock as the born vampires cleaned up and moved on. 

Was this just how it was? 

Someone nearly kills you, gives you stuff made of your siblings, and then you have to mate someone to not be killed by other people? 

Mike made the gifts disappear. Reiner offered him his jacket since his was shredded. Mikasa smiled at them. 

Hitch was still extremely beautiful to look at in the moonlight as she met Marlowe in the circle. 

Erwin and Armin tried to smile and be happy. 

While they waited, Erwin gave Armin a nudge. 

Armin sighed, “This party went about as well as a Marie Antoinette party.” 

Erwin chuckled, “Thank God the cake is still intact. Marco and I slaved over that thing. Look at all the sugar flowers.” 

Armin smiled wickedly, “Oh, those are flowers? I thought they were bugs or something.” 

Erwin’s pride took a hit and Armin smirked more, “But, those layers are perfectly symmetrical.” 

Erwin perked up a bit, “I did those.” 

Armin nodded and then everyone settled down. 

Marlowe looked at the floor around his feet. 

Mike began speaking, “In my coven, we are traditionalists. We seek to remember the White goddess and her wishes through our rituals. This is something I have long wanted for you, Marlowe. You are my son. Maybe we share no blood but to me, you are my flesh, my bone, and a piece of my heart. I want to do everything right for you and ensure the blessing of the goddess is bestowed on you and your mate.” 

Mike smiled, beginning the ritual, “Before you can mate, you must leave behind your former self. You are no longer a boy and are now a man. Age means nothing when it comes to the act of mating. Only when you have mated are you complete and understand what those who are mateless have yet to learn. You leave behind boyhood and become a man.” 

He motioned to the side for Eren to step up. Eren was nervous but Levi gave him a gentle nudge of Black to do it and maybe ruin everything because this mating ceremony had already been destroyed so what did they have to lose? 

Eren closed his eyes and Mike took his hand. 

They were suddenly in the snow in the mountains. It was so cold and the time of year meant nothing when they were this high up on the mountain. There was a tomb that had writings in runes and old German and latin. Mike motioned to the tomb, “Once you enter here, you must find a sword of my blood. When you emerge, you will have become a man.” 

Marlowe was nearly crushed by the honor to take a sword from Mike’s family crypt. He knew a lot about Mike’s past and this was some place he’d never thought he’d visit. 

He entered the tomb with a heavy heart and hope of finding the perfect sword. 

Hitch shivered in the cold but after all she’d just been through it was nothing. Armin cleared his throat, “I have something for Hitch.” 

Armin didn’t know why, but he’d felt an odd call to make a crown for her to wear. It was something inside of him that made him slip away and walk through the streets of Israel looking for something, anything. 

He saw a store down an alley that had magic and true allure. He walked towards it and the doors opened in welcome. 

Inside, he found gold, jewels, and more. Magic crystals and stones littered the counters next to large scales. A man appeared, dropping his books on the floor, “May I help you?” 

Armin was nervous and the man was awkward. Armin opened his mouth, wishing he was as sassy as he often pretended to be. He heard something move. 

A table with Turkish tea and coffee appeared. 

The man sat down, “Let me start over.” 

He fixed his glasses, “Your Highness, please look around my shop and take what you wish as an offering to you and as a way to hasten your return to the rightful crown.” 

Armin sputtered, “How did you know?!” 

The man smiled, “You know my relative, Thomas.” 

That made the tension ease considerably, “And you must have seen me come?” 

He smiled, “I did….but it has happened before and it has sometimes included your mate. You were looking for a wedding crown for...Ohhh, now it makes sense.” 

Armin was intrigued, “May I ask what makes sense?” 

‘You were looking for a way to make a wedding crown. One for a girl who you care for and the other a daughter. I always thought they were the same.” 

He seemed to face away. His eyes were far away and when Armin looked into his eyes he saw images playing over them like a movie screen. Armin inhaled quietly, “I like the sound of that. Do I have a lot of children?” 

The man seemed to choose not to answer. 

Whatever he saw, he obscured it from Armin. 

“I have the things you seek. Please, come with me.” 

Now, Armin procured his [crown](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b1/eb/0c/b1eb0c86b08511d2033ff79197d2cd2d.jpg) that he’d made for her. It was very impressive for a first time crown and was worth more than Hitch had ever even been sold for. It was the most expensive thing she had ever owned herself. 

Armin laid it on her head and blessed her. She glowed White and for the first time, she believed he might be able to save her. 

Levi noted the display and had the same thought. He also felt a sucking of energy that had occured all day. Many had spiked in their level of fear, including the stoic Mikasa. Mikasa had even clung to Reiner after the incident clearly needing her mate. 

When Marlowe returned with a sword, Erwin smiled and began reciting a blessing that made his lips hot and Marlowe’s sword red. 

Marlowe and Hitch’s hands were bound beneath the light of the full moon and vows were exchanged in honor of the White progenitor. There were religious elements, too. A Muslim prayer and a Christian one. A sacrifice was made to the progenitor of lilies and roses. They were dropped in fire and one of each was given to those of the mating ceremony. 

Marlowe was supposed to give her a gift. It made Hitch uncomfortable. They were at the end of the ceremony. All that would be left was another small meal of sweets and alcohol. They’d then be escorted to their room where the mating would take place. 

She closed her eyes in anxiety. 

She felt him lay something in her arms. 

It was a very beautiful traditional afghani dress with shawl and shoes. The threading was gorgeous and it looked so comfortable. It was nothing like the clothing she was forced to wear from court and her Vaens. 

She liked it a lot. 

Marlowe had really picked out something nice. 

But, now the ceremony was at the end and they were supposed to kiss. 

Marlowe’s face was so red that she felt not only ugly and unwanted, but like he was ashamed to even kiss her. 

She was just a used woman. 

Mike placed his hands on her shoulder and Marlowes, “Normally, a couple would kiss but this isn’t a normal ceremony. This is one where things are best left between the couple and in their own home. Instead, I believe the royals should offer kisses to them.” 

Armin and Erwin kissed their cheeks and there was applause. 

Marlowe and Hitch were taken back to the hall where cake was served and drinks were had. 

The rest of the guests were expected to celebrate into the night. Mike gently tapped them when it was time to slip away. Hitch nearly broke down into tears as she neared the doorway of their room. Marlowe almost fainted. Mike caught him and gave him a small talk she wasn’t privy to. 

When the door opened, Hitch barely registered how nice the room was and how comfortable it all seemed inside. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room when he walked inside, wide eyed and terrified. 

She swallowed, “Should I change?” 

Mike was closing the door, “You should do whatever makes you comfortable. All of your things are here and you’ll find robes and new clothes in the bathroom. I thought I’d start spoiling my cosette early on.” 

He gave them a boost of white and then shut the door. They knew he’d be there till they made the bite. Hitch went and sat down on the bed. Her nerves overrode her wish to change right then. 

He sat down next to her, shaking. 

She knew he thought she was dirty. 

He took a deep breath and she braced herself for what he’d say. 

“Hitch, I don’t want to have sex. It’s my choice. I don’t ever expect anything like that from you so you don’t have to worry about me raping you or forcing myself on you. I won’t expect things of that nature from you. I’m not hiding something about my sexuality. I….I hope one day you can be happy. If you want to take an Aelskade, then I’ll be happy to co-sign the contract. I just want us to talk about it first.” 

Hitch inhaled but was silent. 

He really didn’t like when she was silent. 

He wished she’d just say something horrible and brash. 

She turned to him, “I’d like to just get this over first. I think then we can talk about how you don’t want anything to do with someone as used and disgusting as me.” 

He felt like he’d been slapped. 

He was hurt and angry, “I wasn’t saying that!” 

She reached over to take his shoulders and turned him towards her, “Let’s just do this. I’m done talking. Haven’t I been through enough tonight? Can’t you just grant me this one request?!” 

He pulled her against his chest and turned her head to the side, gently. He hesitated, said a prayer, and then sank his teeth into her neck. 

She gasped, instinctively moving to bite into his own neck and complete the mating. 

Mike listened through the door and waited till they parted. 

He stepped back, worried about them, and turned around to see Bertolt mere inches from him, standing in the shadows with a wide eyed-expression. 

It scared Mike so much that he gasped. He took a step back and tried to understand why he was there. 

“Bertolt!?” He whisper-yelled in startled bewilderment. 

Bertolt didn’t speak, didn’t blink. 

He just slowly, ever so slowly, tilted his head to the side maintaining his stare. 

Mike’s heart was thumping in his chest. His fear rising. Something about it was so unsettling that he his fangs lengthened due to his instincts. 

Bertolt and Mike remained in silence like that for a long time until Bertolt just simply walked away. 

Mike didn’t leave till much later, shaken from the experience.


	32. A Business Proposal

Levi could feel her hand on his forehead. He could smell her around him. It made him feel content, safe, and a little sad. It was obvious why but maybe it was because at the root of it all he knew this was only a fleeting moment with her. 

“You ought to pick a profession. For instance, I am a doctor. I may have to hide myself, my sex, and my lingage, but my hands are not idle and my mind is ever sharpened. You need to be something in this world.” 

He smirked, remembering this conversation. 

“What about a rabbi? I believe that would be most amiable.” 

He could feel her move to press against his back, “Oh, except for the rampant anti semitism that exists in plethora here. I guess you could always be a butcher?” 

He felt the sleep lift and he was awake. He smelled her still but it was only because inside of Eren she lingered. 

_Eren was why I was sad. I missed him._

Eren kissed his back, “I was thinking of something.” 

Levi humphed and Eren went on, “I think we should find a job that we can do together. Or like, a hobby.” 

Levi turned around and frowned, “We’ve just gotten back from Israel and you want to talk about _work_ and or possibly adding work?” 

Eren blinked innocently, “Yeah. But, hey, I’m pretty cute when I annoy you.” 

There was a fear lurking behind Eren’s words that made Levi want to push. He decided not to until he knew more about the issue, “Why are you telling me this?” 

Eren’s fear became clear and Levi pounced, “Kid, the least amount of time we spend together the better. You’re still young and annoying. It’ll help to be apart a lot and mates drift naturally over the years. Plus, that white piece of shit Erwin still has my eye.” 

Levi watched as Eren sat up, brimming with hurt and anger. He could see his jealousy flair and felt how he was already planning on hurting Erwin in some way. Levi sat up and got out of the bed to start the new day. 

He wondered what he’d do. Maybe he kill someone in the club or strengthen a spell around the town. Maybe he’d skin someone or go to the prison and create a gang only to make them all kill themselves in a suicide pact? 

_That sounded fun. Maybe Erwin would make some cakes for me to eat while watching?_

There was a knock at the door that immediately set his nerves on edge. Armin’s aura was growing stronger by the day and he smelled sickeningly sweet. Levi slowly opened the door to let him in. 

Armin looked perky and pleasant. It made Levi want to vomit. 

Armin pulled out something from behind his back, “I made you some cakes.” 

Levi blinked and took them. Eren was showering and wasn’t there to buffer and ever since they’d discovered their little ability to get high off one another, they’d kept their distance. 

“What do you want?” 

Armin tilted his head to the side, an almost plastic like quality to his skin caught Levi’s eye. 

What exactly was Armin’s true fighting style? Armin could be downright creepy and his cute, doe eyes drew people in. He was small in stature just like Levi which made him a target for more aggressive vampires. He was also smart like Levi and had real prowess in a physical altercation. 

But, Armin must use his mind to fight more than his body since he’d gone so many years without drinking from anyone. 

“I want to talk about a few things with you. May we sit?” 

He was polite but his words were hollow and almost dead. 

Levi felt himself become a little bit more on edge. 

Was Armin actually managing to creep a Black out? 

“Sure.” Levi said it under his breath and motioned him towards the living room where Eren’s suitcase still was. 

He’d be sure to beat Eren for that. 

On the couch, Armin still radiated a semi-sinister aura that set Levi’s teeth on edge. 

“Speak, midget. I don’t have time.” 

Armin took a breath and started, “I want to become king sooner, rather than later.” 

Levi snorted, “Foolish. Leave. You’re wasting my time.” 

“I don’t have to wait to become of age.” 

“You do, actually. But, please, continue to waste my time.” 

Armin pulled a book out of another realm. It impressed Levi a lot since he knew Armin was young and knew little. Obviously, Armin had learned a lot in the short time he'd been having classes. 

Armin’s voice was softer but guarded, “I had these dreams the past couple of nights and I kept waking up in another place. It was dark, underground, with fast waters around me. Lilies and roses were beneath me like a bed but everything else was burned and charred to bits. This book was all I could find and it's changed everything.” 

“I have to take my place on the throne and fix what's broken in this world.” Armin’s words were almost carried away by the rate he spoke them, “Our people have strayed from the original ideas and hopes of our creator and we're stuck now in this broken and outdated system. I think I can make a difference.” 

Levi hated how Armin always doubted himself. Even when impassioned as he was, he still only _thought_ he could make a difference. He wasn't sure. 

“And how do we go about that?” Levi said the words in a bored tone but Armin knew he was intrigued. 

Armin went on, “We consolidate and expose. If we can take on the North and win, we can then buy time before going after the others.” 

Levi tched and waved his hand, “This is the product of a short sighted vampling. You never start the war. You let it come when it comes. This book surly mentioned how the Whites influenced the Vikings to set sail and look how they changed the world for a bit but were then crushed by the crusaders. Why don't you really look at that and compare it to your situation?” 

Armin pouted for a moment and then pushed, “But, if we do nothing then people will suffer.” 

Levi thought that was promising and so like how the whites used to be. He thought of his friend and then sighed, saying only, “To suffer is to live.” 

Armin stood up, “You don't have to be so Jewish about it!” 

Levi shrugged, “It's not my fault my people understand the innate nature of suffering. You're people had a hand in that, after all.” 

A surge of electricity went through them both. Armin was angry with him and Levi was miffed he took it so personal. 

“Would it hurt you, your royal Blackness, for me to begin forming a court?” 

Armin’s tone had been cool but Levi didn’t think it was all that bad of an idea, “No, I don’t think that would be a bad idea. But, I’m not really feeling like putting the effort in.” 

Levi smirked, thinking to himself and then adding, “Well, for a price maybe I could be persuaded.” 

Armin’s eyebrow raised, “How about you can have Erwin to yourself for a day?” 

That was almost suspiciously too good to be true. Armin’s fang extended and he pricked his finger to draw a bit of blood, “How about it?” 

Levi hadn’t seen this sort of oath before from a White. He sensed nothing sinister behind his emotions and did the same. He touched his finger to Armin’s and a spark ignited. In a split second he heard a rush of whispered words and vows followed by the sound of someone blowing out a candle. 

There was a small smile on Armin’s face, “Thanks for that.” 

Eren came into the room with a towel on, “I thought I smelled you.” 

He went to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Eren’s mind was normally focused on a few things, “I’m starving. Want to go eat somewhere?” 

Levi wondered about their vow while Armin and Eren decided they should stop by Mikasa and Mike’s apartment. There was a pulling sensation at Levi’s bond at the capitol office. If something was really happening, Nanaba would call. 

“Neshama? Are you ready to go?” 

Eren’s voice was soft and his eyes hopeful. Levi snorted, “Sure, whatever. Are you?” 

Eren was still in his towel. He smirked, ‘I’ve forgotten how to dress myself.” Levi’s face was blank but inside he brimmed with energy. Then he saw that little white nymph holding Eren’s hand. 

His voice was sweet and innocent, “I think I can help you with that.” Levi bristled with jealousy as Armin pulled Eren into their den. He groaned and closed his eyes. 

_Fuck everything._

* 

* 

* 

Mikasa woke up, stretched, and felt sad her mate was gone. She didn’t have long to think about it when a text from Mike got her attention. She’d wanted to see a copy of her contract and it had just appeared. This was something she really liked. 

Now that she was more awake and able to read more of the vampire language, she’d found it very interesting. A few of her duties made her tilt her head and smirk. Mike was an unusual man for sure. 

But, what really caught her attention was the protective language in the contract for her. He really did a number on the legalities. She felt very safe and sure Reiner wouldn’t know about them. That was extremely important after what Armin had said. 

She heard a knock on her door and went to open it. He looked tired, stressed, and unlike his usual chill self. He could use a pick up and she thought she’d play her hand with the new knowledge she’d gained, “Is this where you put your face in my breasts while I hold you?” 

Mike seemed a little embarrassed but then smiled, “Could you?” 

Mikasa tilted her head to the side, “Breast man?” 

Mike smiled bigger, “Oh yes, I love them and yours are the best I’ve ever seen.” 

She rolled her eyes and went back to her bed. He laid down on her, face between her soft, round breasts and they drifted in and out of sleep. After a while, she asked him what was wrong. 

Mike cleared his throat, “Well, you know, the kids. Also, Azelle definitely has the other half of the ring. There’s talk that a new Red King is going to be declared soon and it’ll be him. I’m not opposed to a Red King but just...a rightful one and not one that’s so evil.” 

He looked at Mikasa, “You’re so beautiful and smart. What do you think?” 

She inhaled sharply, “I think we should find the rightful heir and then we should support them in a fight against Azelle. It sounds….like a pretty good plot for a story.” 

Mike chuckled, “This isn’t a story, Miki. This is life and it’s long. We have to think in thousands of years. Not just hundreds.” 

“What about the kids?” Her voice was full of amusement. 

Mike smirked, “The kids? Fuck the kids. They’re trying but they’re hopeless.” 

They both chuckled until silence fell again. After a while, Mikasa sat up and they moved to the couch where they had tea and watched the news. She found the courage to say something she’d been wanting to say but didn’t know how, “What do you think of Reiner?” 

Mike finished taking a sip of his tea and leaned back on the couch, “He’s a complicated fellow. Very strong, likes to have fun, protective of his friends and you. I’d say he was a good guy.” 

She felt magic strangling her. 

Mike could see it around her throat. She looked up at him and croaked a bit. She reached out for him and he took her hand, “Mikasa, that’s a strong spell.” 

His voice was warning but she wanted to break it. 

He inhaled before speaking, “Try to speak around it or I might be able to guess something that will break it.” 

She was frantically trying to speak around it. Mike took her in his arms and tried to calm her. His hands were strong as they stroked her hair, “Oh, Mikasa. It must be about your mate. Maybe about his tribe or something else? Maybe something about when Annie was in the stone?” 

She felt some of the pressure ebb but it wasn’t enough. She did want to talk about that. She wanted to talk about so much more when there was a knock on her door. She whimpered and he kissed her neck and shoulder tenderly. 

Mike wished she was free. 

The knocking continued until he laid her down and opened the door. She went to bathroom to wash her face but Eren was there beside her. 

”Why are you scared?” Eren’s tone hinted he was angry at whatever was upsetting her. She waved him off and he gave her a push with his energy. 

She turned to give him a glare that just dared him to do that again. 

Of course, he did. They were fighting on the floor like siblings in seconds. Eren didn't want her to be sad. He wanted only the best for her. 

“Can you believe Marco is pregnant. “ Eren blurted it out and then blurted more, “Jean's going to be a dad.” 

Mikasa thought about it and smiled a little, “He’ll be a great dad. I used to think about having kids with him all the time.” 

Eren slammed a pillow against her head, “EW!” 

The door opened and Erwin motioned for them to join them. He was looking more and more handsome and it made Eren feel a little guilty. Mikasa leaned over him to whisper in his ear, “You should be ashamed. That’s not your mate.” 

Eren blushed, “He’s such a hottie.” 

They went into the room and she stayed far from Levi. Their tense situation was only more so after the trip. He seemed indifferent but a little malicious beneath the surface. 

Erwin looked at Mike, “I see you’re always in the company of beautiful women when you’re not texting me back.” He grinned but was a little sour. Mike rolled his eyes before answering, “Jealousy is a mood killer, man. I just wanted to know if Mikasa wanted breakfast. Afterwards, I need to head to the capital and ask for a permit for my wards.” 

Levi handed him a few papers, “I’ve taken care of it. Your newly mated wards will live here. Mikasa is a part of your coven right now and Hitch needs her to wait on and seek advice from. You are their father and given that Hitch is fairly young and Marlowe seems to be willfully closed minded, you’ll be needed nearby for their squabbles and challenges.” 

There was a moment of silence before Mike spoke, “Dude, I always knew you were cool.” He reached out to give Levi a crushing hug. Levi hissed and scratched his back till he let go. 

When Mike pulled back, he was still grinning, “And the fact you made me the leader of the court is even better. I love you, man.” 

Amrin relished the look on Levi’s face as he tried to understand what was going on. Erwin chuckled, knowing what must have happened. He and Armin had discussed it and a few other alternative things but this was the best. 

Erwin felt Levi’s gaze. His words were scalding, “This reeks of _Erwin Smith_ trickery!” Erwin chuckled while Armin felt a little slighted. It had been his idea originally but obviously Levi thought of Erwin first and foremost. 

Levi grabbed the papers and noted that he’d appointed Mike the court leader of a new White Court in his capitol. It angered him because he never wanted to share with the Whites. He had his reasons and living in an all Black capitol was best. 

Now, he had literally set the stage for Armin to have his court and start building it before he was 100. 

Armin must be the one who really came up with this. 

That impressed him more than he’d like to admit. 

Mike put the papers away and smiled, “They’ll be here soon. We need to find them a place to make a den. Hitch has been consumed with heat and Marlowe has been sick with a blood cold that I may have given him inadvertently.” 

Mikasa felt like he’d done it on purpose to ease his discomfort. They’d mated by bite but that was all and it made her sad for them. She missed Reiner but at least she had Mike. 

Something pulled at her bond with Hitch and there they were. They all asked the couple how they were but Levi suddenly announced he had to leave. Eren seemed upset and Erwin was inquisitive. His Black surrounded him and cloaked his intentions. He turned to Eren before leaving, “Brat, while I’m gone, you’re my representative. Look through the properties I have and pick one for them. I’ll be home in a day or two.” 

Eren felt immense pressure to pick a property. But, he really wanted to follow Levi. Why did he say a day or two? What does that mean? 

“So, we’ll go looking at properties, now?” Mike’s words were a gentle nudge for them to move forward and Eren did so reluctantly. 

He started looking at the properties but his stomach grumbled and Erwin chuckled, “I believe we should get food first. I’ve heard horror stories about Eren trying to function without food.” 

They all laughed and went down to the restaurant downstairs to eat. 

* 

* 

* 

Marco felt Levi’s energy before he saw him. It was raging inside. He floated past them at the bar and entered into his private hallway that led to the rooms of pleasure and death. 

Marco’s hands kept wiping glasses as the hours went by. 

When Levi emerged, it was freshly showered and changed. He’d gorged himself on blood and pain. His eyes glinted and he radiated fear. 

When Levi stopped at the bar on his way out, Marco internally pulled his stomach in tighter. He worried about his baby. 

“I wouldn’t hurt you, Marco.” Levi sounded wounded and harsh, “Maybe Jean, but you’re often pleasing.” 

He gave him a hand motion that meant “beer.” 

Marco handed him one and Levi downed it in no time. 

He seemed to grow only more angry as the time passed. Marco kept cleaning. 

“Marco,” Levi’s voice was cool and monotone, “do you like other reds?” 

Marco was surprised by the question, “I do. I like all vampires. I mean, I didn’t like Whites and I still have some issues but at the core, I like all of our species.” 

Levi nodded and got up. 

He left and Marco let out the breath he’d been holding in. He called Jean and asked what he was doing and asked him to meet him at the bar. 

When Jean showed up, he looked tired and agitated. 

His scent attracted so many and now that Jean was aware of it, he really disliked it. “Why do I smell so good to everyone?” He mumbled it and looked to Marco for an answer. Marco shrugged and they ordered something to eat. 

After Marco sat in the booth with him, he wrapped his arm around him and pressed his nose in the crook of his neck. Marco purred slightly and their child nudged them with energy. 

Marco chuckled, “It’ll be a daddy’s girl or boy for sure. It always moves when you’re near.” 

Jean kissed his neck, “Babe, we need a new place. I’ve been looking at my finances and I think we can probably afford a two bedroom but it won’t be near the campus. It’s just too expensive. Also, the public schools are great but I want them to learn French and go to the immersion school.” 

It really made Marco happy that he was planning. He had to laugh at Jean’s suggestion about public school, though. “Jean,” he began, “they won’t go to school with humans. Well, maybe a mixed highschool with dhampirs.” He knew Jean didn’t understand, “It’s just that they have to go to schools that teach them specifically things they need to know as a vampire. It’s mandatory.” 

They spoke more about it but Jean just felt lost and confused. He really wanted to plan as much as possible to make sure things went well. He felt an odd stirring as many looked on at his mate and noted their unborn child. Jean wondered if all vampires were interested in the children of other vampires. It made him angry. 

“What are you looking at?!” Jean’s loud, aggressive yell made another vampire bristle. He yelled something back and soon the entire bar was egging it on. They all wanted to see what the new vampire was made of. He was hot, loud, smelled great, but he was a little too quick to fight for a young vamp. 

It would be a delicious fight for the blacks that got off on that type of pain. 

The reds were more interested in testing Jean for reasons they didn’t understand. 

Levi was suddenly there, “Maggots.” 

His voice cut through the rowdy crowd as he stepped forward, head tilted to the side and sadistic smirk on his face, “My dearest black and red thieves, whores, and vipers. Why fight here when I have a whole dungeon?” 

* 

* 

* 

In the pit, Jean gritted his teeth and prepared to take on a shit eating, grinning piece of big ole shit shit shit shit- 

Jean thought about how he resembled Jaeger and how he was mated, living in luxury with Armin right beside him, and he even had a fucking titel. He wasn’t faced with supporting a family and learning how to be an entire species. 

Well, he kind of was. 

But, in the short time he’d been a vampire, he’d learned that being a red was much harder than being White or Black. 

In fact, it fucking sucked. 

He had no resources, no history save for the shameful parts, and his mate was an orphan and had so much he wanted to celebrate but no system to do so with. 

That meant that Jean would have to help fix that and make sure that he became that support. 

He wasn’t sure when, but he was now punching the other vampire and his blood smelled so strange. 

It was almost like overripe oranges. 

A fist made contact with his jaw and it just really pissed Jean off more. 

He was going to be a dad. 

He was going to have a baby. 

And this motherfucker was punching him. 

Jean moved forward, fangs out but his form stayed relatively the same. 

Levi watched from his throne and wondered what Jean must look like. He wondered if they knew they had two forms and not just the one of scales and talons. 

Born vampires knew but it was harder to morph into that one. It was so natural and so primitive that many were afraid they’d never be able to shift back into their more human appearance. If children didn’t learn early, they risked never learning. 

Levi made a note to teach Eren. He also made another note to teach everyone because they were shitty little vampling brats and didn’t know anything. 

Something caught his eye. 

The reds in the room were almost trance like as they stood around watching the fight. They all made eyes at Marco and twitched when it looked like Jean was winning. Their energy was frenzied. 

Were they going to fight Jean? All of them? 

He’d never survive. 

Levi had had a horrible meeting and it wasn’t over. This was merely what a copy of him was doing right now. His real self was still stuck at the capitol offices with Nanaba. 

He rested his chin in his hand as he lowered his tea in the other. 

“Marco, come here.” 

His words cut through to Marco immediately. Marco reluctantly came to sit by him. He turned to Levi, “I’m scared. This is weird. Why is everyone acting so weird?” 

Levi tched, “Beats me.” 

Jean's instinct to go for the other vampire's jugular made Levi happy. At least he could protect his mate and child. He also had a natural inclination for fighting that most nie upirs didn't have after turning. 

He should make the others take vampire fighting classes. 

Ugh, he was so tired of taking care of a group of little vamplings at his age. 

Still, the overwhelming feeling in the room surrounding this fight made Levi curious. He watched as Jean came out on top but another vampire entered the ring. It seemed this was the brother of the fallen. 

After three more fights, Jean was getting even more riled up and his energy was spiking through the roof. Levi was truly amazed and a little scared for him. Marco wanted it to stop and kept begging under his breath for Levi to do something about it. 

But, Levi couldn’t. Something was going on that needed to run it’s coarse. Even when Jean looked to Levi while he was dogpiled by the reds in the room, Levi didn’t move. 

Jean had to fight for his right to live. 

* 

* 

* 

Erwin and Armin looked through the book of properties as they all ate. They’d been preparing for school to start back and Erwin had been really down about it. 

Armin only wanted what was best for his mate and it wouldn’t be any fun to torment him with Levi if he was actually depressed. He pressed his face against Erwin’s arm and gave a small purr. Erwin’s lips quipped up into a smile, “Someone’s cute.” 

Armin smiled against the sleeve of his shirt and gave his arm a soft kiss. Mike looked over at them and smiled, “You really found the perfect person for you, didn’t you commander?” 

Erwin nodded, “Yeah, I really did. He’s perfect if you don’t think about how he’s addicted to refined sugar.” 

Armin pouted but Eren laughed, “That’s how he fuels his brain!” 

Hitch was quietly sitting next to Mikasa while Marlowe looked completely pitiful. His nose was runny and his eyes red. Mikasa wanted to talk to Hitch alone and find out how things were going since the mating. She wasn’t one to gossip but Hitch really needed someone on her side. 

Armin was also thinking of Hitch but the way Mike would look at Mikasa made him worry. Mike would look at Mikasa in such a way that Armin’s instinctual fear of species mixing would take control and make him loathe himself for ever being so close minded. 

It’s not like they could ever mate anyway. 

Still, Mike’s looks only meant heartbreak. 

Armin wanted the two to be close since she was mateless but he didn’t want either to be hurt. Maybe, he would need to say something to remind them of their short term agreement since everyone else as bound by strong magic. 

Armin suddenly felt a strong pain in his abdomen. He felt a sudden chill that was indescribable. It was almost like something was coming into his world or connecting itself to him and his consciousness. Erwin jerked, too. He must have felt it. 

Armin felt dizzy and he needed blood. 

Erwin picked up his glass of orange juice and then asked to be excused. He pulled Armin along to the bathroom. 

Erwin pushed Armin against the wall, pressing his knee between his legs. Erwin’s body was hot and his muscles were hard as they tensed to hold Armin up and in place. Armin’s breathing was labored, his skin flushed red, and his scent turned to indicate a potential flash heat. 

He felt Erwin lean his face down to his ear, “Drink.” 

Who was he to disobey? 

Armin’s fangs sank into soft skin. Hot blood moistened his moans. 

* 

* 

* 

Jean’s eyes fluttered as he opened them. Marco’s lap was warm and his hands moved over his face in soft circles. He could smell his child and his mate so strongly it made his head spin. Levi’s scent was even comforting since it meant protection. 

He reached up to touch Marco’s face, “Babe, what happened?” 

Marco swallowed, “Well, you killed about eighty reds.” 

He sat up, “What?!” 

Marco nodded, “Yeah, Jean. I was scared you were going to die.” 

Levi hummed, “What happened was something that defies logic. All of those vampires gave their lives to test you. I don’t know why but they were definitely testing you.” 

He watched as Jean reacted horribly as was expected. He was loud and gisticulated his thoughts while Marco looked relieved. Still, something about their actions made Levi uneasy. 

He left them after asking Marco to meet him bright and early tomorrow morning at his office in the court house. There was a problem brewing that needed his attention. 

* 

Nanaba held their head in their hands as they pondered the situation. Their very community was being threatened. They laid their head on the table and whined. 

Levi's presence was undeniable as the room went icy cold and then burning hot. For a black, he was always warm and could manipulate heat. While all blacks could induce cold spots and drop temperatures, raising them took considerable effort. 

Levi cut to the chase with a cool tone and depressive downward turn to his eyes. He was clearly tired and knew how serious this was, “What are the facts?” 

Nanaba took a deep breath, “Genocide of reds and perhaps, poor Whites. The Whites are now under strict birth quotas and so are the reds. They're being subjected to curfews, sterilization of red women are so numerous that there isn't enough paperwork to even show it. The poor whites are being worked to death while reds are shot. Its….horrible. They're sick, too. It's a blood sickness we don't understand.” 

Nanaba drew another ragged breath, “They're asking for passes and when they're denied they come over illegally but this is different. They could infect us and they will naturally want…” 

They didn't know how to proceed. 

Levi did, “Rights. A government. Housing. They'll want a White seat and reds will want to be resettled in red communities to repopulate and they will repopulate with fervor as is the blessing of their species.” 

Nanaba smiled a bit at that. Levi was very pro-family. A lot of people wouldn't understand that but he meant that as a compliment and generally supported procreation of all. 

He also still faintly held the trace smell of miscarriage and it made them sad for him. “What do we do? The sickness is real and we don't know if it can affect Blacks.” 

Levi groaned, “Let me think about it. But, we need to get some doctors on it. No one will really be interested if they know how serious it is so let even the fangists in if you have to.” 

Nanaba nodded, springing from the desk to hurry to the recruitment office. Levi grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door. He felt ill, so ill it made him stumble. He started running and didn't stop. 

They had pictures coming. 

Pictures of people. 

People laying in long lines on their backs. 

People who were dead just because of who they were and to whom they were born. 

When Levi got to his house, Eren was just unlocking the door while the others stood around and smiled. They were clearly finished looking at the properties and were going to hang out at the White and Black houses. 

Levi was sweating as he slowed down to a stop. He saw Eren meet his eye contact and then he suddenly bent over to vomit on the sidewalk. 

”Levi?” Armin was next to him, his hand on his arm, “What's wrong?” 

Levi pushed him away, “Bad deli meat. I've got business so move.” He forced himself through the crowd and into their home. Eren followed while the others entered through Erwin’s now open door. 

Erwin smiled as he brought everyone inside. He was about to close the door when he saw Armin outside, still staring at the spot where Levi vomited. Erwin called to him and Armin reluctantly left the black tar but not before getting some of it and putting it away for later. 

Eren found Levi on the toilet. He was reading an old magazine from West Germany. He didn't seem to mind Eren being there so Eren stood awkwardly in the corner unsure how to proceed. Levi looked up every now and then before returning to what he was reading. When he finished, he popped Eren on the side of face and pushed him to the side. 

Eren grabbed his hand, “What…” he was too nervous to ask what he wanted so he changed mid sentence, “happened to your car?” 

“It's at the club.” 

Eren swallowed, “You ran home?” 

Levi didn't blink. 

Eren smirked, “That's dumb. I'd do something like that. Not you.” 

Levi reached out and caressed his cheek, “Yeah, you must be rubbing off on me. Go play with your friends, brat.” 

Eren reached for him, “I wanted to spend time with you.” 

Levi thought about the bodies in trenches and felt an immense guilt, “Tomorrow night.” His voice broke and it worried Eren. He took Eren’s face in his hands and kissed him. 

He pulled back and disappeared. Had Eren merely been talking to a version of Levi this whole time? No, he had seen Levi, his mate, his poor conflicted husband of sorts. Eren decided to do whatever he could to help solve the problems Levi faced. 

* 

* 

* 

Hitch helped make turkish coffee and tea while Erwin set out food and talked war. The titans were moving in closer and closer to the free world and a draft decision soon to be in the hands of the President. 

Mikasa asked Hitch to assist her in the bathroom much to Hitch’s relief. She quickly followed while Marlowe looked on. His sick state made him sluggish and cranky. 

He’d been very adamant that Hitch should pick their den and that he would make do with whatever she wanted. Hitch had picked and their furniture was being moved in as they spoke. 

As soon as Mikasa turned the lock on the door of the bathroom, Hitch burst into tears. 

“He hates me and is so disgusted by me it is impossible. I will die if things don't improve! He is odd, Mikasa! He does something so horrible and I feel powerless to stop it.” 

Mikasa was calm, “Whatever it is, you should talk to him about it. But, if you fear for your safety, speak to Mike first and he will end it.” 

She wiped Hitch’s face like she had done Eren’s so many times before. Hitch grabbed her hand and said something in Farsi. She then said a prayer of some sort in Arabic. Mikasa’s pointed stare made Hitch quietly confess her mother was Persian and she'd grown up speaking Farsi. 

There was a quiet and calm moment between the women when Mikasa asked if they'd been intimate. Hitch said Marlowe said he never wanted to be and that she'd suffered through her mating heat alone in another room for days. She currently didn't share a room with him and didn't see that changing anytime soon. “Even though he is sick, he doesn't let me take care of him or ask for my help. It's so hurtful. At least let me fulfill those mately obligations! I have no problem taking care of him! I want to!” 

Mikasa smirked just a little. This made Hitch sputter and fret. 

When they returned, Marlowe was attempting to get up and go to bathroom himself. Hitch went to him but he denied her help. He saw how upset it made her but he was notcomfortable being alone with her. He read the email and sighed, “I've been asked to look over a strange medical matter in a few days.” Marlowe nodded, “Should I come?” 

Mike shook his head no, “Just rest. I'll maybe take someone else.” Erwin immediately perked up, “Take Eren.” 

Armin was cautious and gave his mate a pointedly stern look of warning. Erwin pushed onward, “I think you'd like that since you're going to EMT school.” 

Eren chewed his bottom lip, “I don't know.” 

Erwin smiled, “Why don't we take that career test I got you?” 

Eren shrugged, “I guess.” 

Armin was pulling on their bond so much that Erwin nearly leaned in his direction subconsciously. He thought his mate sure was persistent. 

Eren got the test and sat at the coffee table, “Okay.” 

Erwin gently scolded him, “Eren, do take this seriously. Go into my office and take the test in silence. I'll make sure you have no distractions.” 

The White in the room gripped everyone tightly and a flood of positive reinforcement washed over Eren from everyone. 

Once he was locked in the office and a spell cast to keep him there, Armin excused himself for a moment. Erwin followed, of course, and found Armin nervously pacing. 

“Baby-" 

“Nope, no baby. Listen, Erwin, I have purposely curtailed Eren's professional ambitions for his own good. I am really concerned about this.” 

Erwin sighed, “He really has no discernable talents, Armin. Well, rage and stubbornness the Eren Jaeger way is a talent to some. But, I simply want him to do good and find something he loves. He's young and has the world before him.” 

He watched Armin soften, “You mean, you want him to follow his heart and not do what you did?” 

Erwin let out the deep breath he’d been holding in and smiled softly, “Yes, I should have known I was being so transparent to you and probably everyone else. But, I don't care. I'm trying my best to defer his draft. They've started preparing lists from the program. They like what they've seen and his potential to be a medic is even more appealing. “ 

Armin hummed to himself, “If this is what you want, I'll interfere no longer.” 

Erwin didn't like that at all, “You must already know what's going to happen.” Armin nodded, “Since we were children I've steered him clear of a certain future but, now that I'm mated, he’s not my problem anymore.” 

Armin added sweetly. “He’s just my friend now.” 

* 

Mikasa watched as Marlowe became sicker and sicker. He only perked up at the call their apartment was ready. Mike helped him to the car while Hitch watched from the doorway holding a large basket of food and other housewarming items Erwin and Armin had made. 

She dreaded going home with him. She had to talk to Mike about it. 

He was walking back in when Mikasa seemingly knowingly took the basket and told her to do it already. 

Hitch took Mike's sleeve from the back of his arm gingerly. She hated touching people and after mating, she only wanted to touch her mate. 

She blushed at the thought. 

Mike's smile was warm, “Yes?” 

She asked to speak with him privately and Armin used his energy to open one of the doors for the. Hitch didn't know what to say but Mike did, “What is bothering you about Marlowe, Hitch?” 

She wanted to yell and scream but Mike was unlike any other man she'd ever met, except for Marlowe, so she quietly said something that he could barely hear. 

Mike took a step back, “You know, Marlowe always said you were a blunt, feisty, and not afraid to do whatever it takes woman and yet, all I see is a timid, soft spoken, very polite girl. I'm fine with that but I need you to just talk a little louder so I can hear the problem at hand and not have to wonder what's actually going on.” 

Hitch blushed, “He said that? Um, well, it's his weird….private behavior. You know, the…..oh, it's so horrible. Please don't make me say it!” 

He sighed, “I must insist.” She bristled, “You _know_ what I am talking about! How he flagellates himself! Every night he prays and then whips himself till he falls over and bleeds out! He does this sick act for whatever conviction but certainly not out of sense. He could do so much more if he didn't waste his time being so righteous! He's righteous enough and too good to be beating himself nearly to death!” 

There was a tense moment between them and Hitch worried she'd gone and fucked another good thing up. However, Mike was concerned and took her seriously. 

His voice was grave and low, “So, Levi was telling the truth. Marlowe has relapsed into old coping mechanisms.” 

She watched him ponder the situation before he told her to not say anything to Marlowe about it. He would handle it and she should enjoy her new den and prepare herself for the new adventures and dangers to come. He hugged her and kissed her forehead with affection. 

Hitch walked numbly to her car and went to their new den. 

Marlowe didn't want her to touch him and her anger boiled over. She slammed her car door yelling, “Fine! Crawl to bed for all I care you fucking prude!” 

She paced the apartment while he all but crawled inside and up to the bedroom. He ran the water in the sink and washed his face and arms. His hands and feet we last. She moved in circles placing their things to her liking. 

It was silent in the house. There were TVs but she didn't know how to use them. She didn't know how to drive, operate a computer, or do basic things of the time. She was a possession, not a possessor. Her Vaens kept her locked up and her father forbade any modernity for his wives and daughters. Her brothers were not big on entertainment or music either. 

Hitch heard him unroll the rug he did his routine on. She shook as she heard his prayers and then the sound of the whip. She couldn't imagine why someone would do that to themselves. She honestly couldn't. 

Marlowe was a sweet, sincere, awkward, and convicted man. She thought about him beating himself and found herself suddenly at his door. She pushed it slightly, opening just a crack to watch him whipping his back with long leather straps that had metal razors at the end. 

His back was stained with white blood and his white dress shirt clung to his form. 

She stood, paralyzed. Her breath was caught in her throat and she choked as he kept on. 

Her hand was on the door. The trance broke and she ran to him, “Stop! STOP IT!” Her pleas filled the room as she was hit with the whip. It sliced her arms as the razer fell down. 

She made a hissing sound from the pain and expected another blow when she found herself cradled in his arms. His arms wrapped around her protectively as he pulled her face towards his own. 

Marlowe's deep growl, that demanded submission from her, caught her off guard even more than she already was. She went limp and then whimpered. It only made him growl more. He turned his body into a protective blanket over her as he looked at all the cuts on her arms. 

He wanted to lick her and heal them but he was afraid of passing his sickness to her. He would need to attend her wounds like a human till she healed. But then, he saw he’d cut her face. 

Hitch had a very pretty face. 

It made his instincts scream that he was the worst mate and the worst person in the world. He could blame no one else but himself for her pain and the weight crushed him. She heard him purr in apology. 

She reached out, “Stop doing this, Marlowe. I can't stand you doing something so stupid! Please don't do it anymore. Please! I am begging you.” 

Tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cut cheek. He grit his teeth and whined. He wanted to heal her, feed her, hold her like this in their den, and to make her happy. 

She begged him to stop again and he nodded, “Okay, I'll stop.” She looked so relieved it made him feel even more guilty. She left his arms and went to the bathroom, “Also, you're going to take a shower. I'll heal you while you shower. I'm tired of you disrespecting me. I'm your mate and I'm supposed to take care of you when you're sick!” 

He did as he was told but refused to disrobe fully in front of her. He asked her to face away and she did but only for a moment. She was very curious about Marlowe's physique given how his back had looked. 

She wasn't disappointed. 

She thought about how many of the other Aelskades had wanted to tempt Marlowe and how they'd even made it a competition. 

She reached inside of the shower after licking her hand and applied her saliva to his wounds. He made her clean all the blood before she added more saliva and he wanted her to spit in her hand only. 

She couldn't get a good look at all the wounds and stepped inside. He was so uncomfortable it made her want to cry. She kept her thoughts to herself and healed her mate as best as she could. 

He fretted that she'd get sick and lamented that her dress was now ruined. She laughed a little, “It's just a dress. I can wear a sack and be fine. I'm not attached to these clothes anyway.” 

When he dried off and joined her again he asked why she wasn't attached. She said she wore what her Vaens made her wear or what the head Aelskade made her wear. Marlowe seemed awkward but interested in what she said. 

When they finished their conversation he blurted out something about needing rest and that she shouldn't stay up too late or worry about him. 

She sat on the couch till she decided it was pointless to keep sitting and instead, she could mark her room. 

While changing into her clothes that Mike had gotten her, she heard Marlowe whimper and cry out. She thought she should stay put but instead, she went to stand by his door and fret. 

Marlowe was clearly consumed with fever dreams. He cried and groaned often. She thought back to her heat she weathered alone and how Marlowe thought it would be best for them to sleep separately. It had hurt her but she knew they were basically strangers but it was odd that she'd be mated and not near him. 

He cried out more loudly this time. Her hand darted towards the door before she could rethink it. Her body ached to soothe him but he looked too far gone. 

Whatever this blood sickness was it was stronger than the normal strain. He opened his eyes the nearer she drew but she didn't speak. He may not really be aware of his surroundings. 

Marlowe's voice was pleading and desperate, “Stay.” 

She looked at his eyes but he didn't look free of sleep. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a blanket off of him. He'd overheat. 

His hand gripped her wrist, “ _Hira_ , stay. Please.” 

Hitch was speechless. She thought about it and decided she'd crawl in bed with him and lay till he found sleep. She kept an arm's length from him while he tossed and turned for hours. She watched his shirt grow soaked and she purred to calm him through the worst. 

When she tried to come closer, he pushed her away. 

“You can't. You could become ill. That's why I don't feed you and that's why I've been avoiding you. I've felt very sick since the day after our ceremony.” 

She went limp in the bed, “You're so cold, Marlowe. Why?” 

He looked depressed, “I'm so sorry you got stuck with someone as broken and boring as me. I know you can't stand me. Maybe, when things are better, you'll find happiness. But, for now, please stay here with me.” He succumbed to fever and this was the last conversation they would have that night. 

* 

* 

* 

Mike rang the doorbell for Eren. He ran into Reiner going into Erwin and Armin’s house after ROTC practice. He laughed, smiled, and asked how he'd been. Mike asked how things were going in the red world and Reiner sighed, “Azelle is missing and it's upsetting. We hear….horrible things from our friends up north.” 

Reiner frowned for a second but then he seemed to brighten, “Hey, Bert and I are having a dinner next week and we want everyone to come. Can I send you the information? Also, you think you could get Levi to let Mikasa come? I'd appreciate it if you could bring her. You've had her back when we've had to fight and it makes me feel better if she comes with someone other than a….uh….Black.” 

Reiner smiled brightly, “That sounds horrible but you know how it is. They give reds the hebejebes and Mika hates Levi.” 

There was nothing hidden in his words that Mike could discern. He found it hilarious that he'd ask the Vaen of his mate but this only worked in Mike's advantage. “Of course, Reiner. I'll bring her if Levi allows it.” 

Reiner hugged him, “You're so cool and so chill. Thanks!” Mike didn't know if he'd think that if he knew he'd come his apartment where Mikasa was face down on his mattress covered in sweat from some intense stache attention. 

He made a mental note to ask her to wait for his return. She would be treated well if she did. 

After he said bye to Reiner, he let himself in Eren’s house. He found him sweaty and crying in their home gym. Eren had clearly exhorted too much effort and was now in serious pain. 

Mike didn’t smell Levi’s presence, just his remnant scent. Eren looked up at him, “What are you looking at?!” 

Mike swayed gently to the music in his head, “Nothin’ man.” 

Eren sat up, “Yeah, you are! You were looking at me. I know what you’re thinking!” 

Mike blinked but still remained calm and swayed, “What was I thinkin’ man?” 

Eren screeched, “THAT I’M WEAK FOR CRYING!” 

Eren slammed the weights into the wall and winced. He was so tired and his body needed to heal. Mike was impressed that Eren had done such physical labor that he’d become tired. Levi must really have his hands full. 

“Eren, you miss your mate. It makes sense. I don’t judge anyone for crying. I cry. It’s healthy and natural. Plus, caring is always a positive in my book. At least you have convictions. The world really lacks that. Let me help you get ready. We need to leave soon to go to the morgue.” 

Eren had taken a paper career test and received one definitive answer. It had surprised a few and it worried others. Erwin slowly started to understand what it was that Armin had been preventing and what it could mean for their future. It honestly scared him due to his potential. 

Mikasa had snorted, a sign she was actually uncomfortable. Mike had come to know that in a rare exchange where Mikasa admitted something she was afraid of and he had to help her through it. 

Armin had spoken, “Your mom always said she wanted you to become a doctor and me a lawyer.” 

Erwin had looked at Armin, “Wait, his mother was Jewish. Don’t you mean him become a doctor _or_ a lawyer?” 

Armin had smirked, “She always knew I’d have to represent Eren in his various legal cases. He’s always had a temper and a little something else.” 

Mike had heard what Erwin had heard. 

But, Mike wanted to be supportive and asked if Eren would accompany him to the morgue to get some experience in vampire sickness. He couldn’t take his fitzroy since he was sick but he could take a Black Prince. 

Sometimes, life was fun. 

When they got to the courthouse, they were greeted to hazmat vampire units. Eren and Mike's reputations helped speed things along only so much. They went through such intensive procedures to enter the morgue that they realized this was no normal corpse. 

Eren looked around at the surgical tools that had been used for the autopsy. He found their state peculiar. Mike kept walking till Nanaba appeared. 

They smiled charmingly and Mike smirked a little mischievously. Obviously, Mike and Nanaba had a less than professional history. 

As Mike and Eren donned suits before entering the morgue, Mike turned to Eren, “Say what you want to say.” Mike had a little humor in his voice. 

Eren snorted, “You're a player. I mean, damn. How many people have you hooked up with?” 

Mike smirked, “Hard to say. I'm old. Let's just say, the free love era was the best.” 

They went into a holding chamber where a chemical substance was sprayed on them. It would take two minutes to complete. Eren asked something he'd been wanting to ask, “Do you take a lot of Aelskades? Why Mikasa?” 

The hiss of the spray was all there was for a few beats. Mike spoke mindfully, “I have never taken an Aelskade. I tend to have one night stands, a few short trists, and on occasion, a few weeks of vacations. I tend to keep clear of long term relationships. I found Marlowe when he was a young vampling and I've devoted my time to raising and protecting him. It's easier to protect one person when in times of strife.” 

The doors opened and they entered. Along the wall were pictures and a video replying the autopsy. Mike and Eren watched the video to it's sickening completion. Eren was reminded of an old urban legend that had always scared him senseless when Armin told it. Armin hated telling it but Eren would beg and beg till he told it. 

It used to give Eren such a fear induced rush he felt high. Armin was able to gain more white energy from bringing him back from the fear but Eren would never fully let it go. 

When they went to the body bag and opened it, there was nothing left but mush. The body seemed to have disintegrated into a heap of bloody, rotten flesh. The smell must have been atrocious. A small gaseous cloud was emitted upon unzipping and still it leaked out. 

Mike's eyes were trained on the corpse while Eren felt a tugging at the perimeter of room. When he turned to the side, a woman was standing there. He didn't know how she got inside. 

Eren's mouth opened to ask where she came from when she suddenly started coughing up something. She widened her mouth, reaching inside to pull out a dead kitten. Eren was repulsed and scared. 

He slapped Mike's arm, “Hey! HEY!” Mike turned, “What!? WHAT!?” 

Eren stepped back, nearly knocking Mike over, “That woman!” Mike grabbed Eren, “No one is there. EREN! YOU'RE SEEING SOMETHING THAT ISN'T THERE! STOP!” 

Eren's fear coupled with his blackness started to make the room shake. He started to open a portal to somewhere and Mike needed him to get a grip before they were sent through it. He slapped Eren and then hit him with one of the metal pans for organ holding over and over till Eren passed out. 

When things calmed down, he carried them to the chemical changer and sagged down against the wall for the two minutes. Nanaba waited for them at the door, tapping their foot on the tile. When Mike emerged, they slapped him, “He is my prince!” Mike touched the side of his face to lesson the sting. 

Nanaba handed him two files of information, “You're supposed to have a choice but after that display, I'll let Prince Levi know you've decided to be the main doctor on the case.” 

Eren groaned, clutching his head, “What happened?” Mike told him what happened and then apologized for hitting him so many times. Eren grinned, “It's fine. I have a really hard head. I'd like one of those packets.” 

Nanaba had never met Levi's mate. They were a little starstruck and confused. Nanaba handed a packet over, “You don't have to do this. You're not a doctor.” 

Eren smiled, “But, I'm going to be. I want to work with Mike and solve this mystery.” 

Nanaba blinked, “But you have no qualifications….” 

Mike grinned internally as Eren became extremely serious and a little manic looking, “I'll solve this. I can do anything I set my mind to.” 

Mike nodded, “He lacks many things but determination isn't one of them. Thank you, Nanaba. I'll be in touch.” 

Nanaba smiled, “What about we have dinner at my place this Friday? We can catch up and discuss this matter?” 

Eren made a face he tried to hide. It was pretty forward but he was interested to hear how he answered. Mike turned them down. When Nanaba pushed, he said he was a Vaen. 

Nanaba looked wounded but quickly covered their face. They wished them a good day and said to reach out if there were problems or questions. 

Eren wondered why they had been so shocked. 

When they left, he asked about it and Mike brushed him off. He changed the subject, though, “Do you really want to learn about vampire medicine and become a Doktor? We spell it D O K T O R and it's one of the highest titles we have universally. You have to learn about all species as well as humans. You can study under me and I'll arrange your schooling in the vampire world but Levi will need to give me permission to handle the human side. I can put the request in as soon as possible but he has the final say.” 

Mike paused, “What I am saying is that this will take a long time and a lot of dedication. Sometimes, it takes 100 years to finish schooling. Humans are the easiest to learn and that's almost ten years. I learned over 200 years and then took an additional 100 to focus on my specialty. Now, it can be done sooner for sure but it can also take a few lifetimes. Is this what you want?” 

Eren swallowed the lump in his throat. When he thought of his father and how accomplished he’d been, he had always felt incompetent. How could he compete with Dr. Grisha Jaeger? His mother had been sure he could do anything but was that true or just bias? 

He missed his mother so much. 

Eren told Mike he would think about it and tell him tomorrow for sure. Mike nodded and took him back home. 

Before he left the car he turned to him, “You never told me why you asked Mikasa to be your Aelskade. You said yourself you're not into long term and yet, you've committed to almost a year to the same person.” 

Mike looked at his hands on the steering wheel for a moment, “I just...couldn't help myself.” 

The door of the Volkswagen opened, “It was fun. Let me know what you decide.” Eren kept asking about what he meant and Mike marveled at how dense Eren could be. He clearly wanted him to leave and to stop asking about it. 

By the time Mike got back to his apartment, Mikasa was on the couch with a blood pack. She gave him a look and he apologized for taking so long. She asked if it was Eren's fault and he smiled. All was forgiven and Mike asked her to get dressed and they'd go out somewhere nice. 

Mikasa took her time while he watched. 

He smoked and enjoyed every second. His time was limited and Eren had only painfully shoved that in his face today. 

* 

* 

* 

Levi entered his home after eight days and fully expected an angry mate. Instead, he found him in the livingroom with the dean. Coffee and tea were on the table in the dining room and a hot plate kept food from shabbat warm. 

They didn't keep the sabbath fully but it appeared Eren had been shomer shabbos this time. Levi was impressed but he hated the sight of the dean and wanted him out. 

Eren perked up, “Oh, Levi! You're finally back from your trip! I told the dean you were away on business for another book.” Eren's words were lighting fast. This was a sign of how uncomfortable he was which made Levi suppress a feral growl. 

The dean turned in his chair, “Nice to see you, Levi. How was Prague?” Levi felt Eren twitch. 

Levi merely blinked, “What do you want?” 

He chuckled, “Always so rude. I'm here to tell you that we're thinking of getting rid of the history department except for the basic college requirements. This means that you'll need to find a new job or at least prepare yourself for introduction classes.” 

Levi sneered, “We got the budget fixed. Now you want to lose that money and get rid of majors. It makes no sense.” 

“We bring in more people with science related fields. Your husband here is going into our medical program, if he passes the examination, after he finishes EMT training. I got the request from your office the other day.” 

Levi glared at Eren. 

The dean drank from a flask and continued, “This is coming from the board, not just me. The budget got fixed and that's all I care about but they don't see it being a lucrative thing anymore. We'll have to lay off almost everyone and that's a bummer.” 

Levi sat down and glared at the dean, “Yeah, a bummer.” 

There was a strange tension between them that Eren didn't understand. The dean looked around for a moment before adding, “Will you lose the house?” 

Levi's entire body tensed, “No.” 

The dean nodded his head and the silence returned. After what seemed like an eternity he asked Levi if he liked working at the school. Levi explained he did and that he liked working near his home. Eren was discussed shortly and the Smiths living next door had expressed similar sentiments. 

It was decided that if the reputation of the department was what needed to be fixed then maybe there was hope. Since reputation indirectly affects revenue, the dean made a business proposal. Levi and Erwin would work on ways to make the department popular and if a notable surge in interest and applications to the program were noticed, they would reevaluate the dismissal of the department completely. 

“How do you think I'm going to drum up interest? I'm so much fun.” Levi's words were dead panned and sarcastic. The dean seemed to enjoy it. He smirked, “Well, I was thinkin’ about that specifically. Your books are very well received but hidden. You tackle dark matters that are important and, don't you history call them “sexy" in the history world? I think you should write a series of books that I will promote through our university channels. This way, we get the word out and reap the benefits of your success. It would also get you some money since you're a newly married couple living on one salary.” 

Eren swallowed while Levi fumed, “You want to promote my books about murder and sex to improve your school's reputation? Are you mad?” 

The dean stood, “Maybe.” He drank more from his flask and handed Levi a packet and then a letter, “Dr. Zacharias is very accomplished. You seem to be making better friends these days. Try to keep it up.” 

Levi fumed, “Are you leaving yet?” 

The dean sat back and patted his cigarettes in his pocket. He didn't remove one. It was just habit. “I don't want to break shabbos. I'll leave in a few hours.” Levi nearly screamed as Eren got up, “I'll finish setting up for lunch. It'll be a late one but that's good.” 

The dean smiled, “He’s a good cook.” Levi begrudgingly nodded in agreement when there was a knock at the door. 

Jean and Marco entered, “Eren? Levi? Is anyone home?” 

Eren yelled for them to come in and join them. Jean looked around and turned to Marco quickly, “Shomer shabbos.” Marco smiled as normal but through clenched teeth he said quietly, “Did you just curse me?” 

Jean snorted, “See the hotplate?” 

Marco did and nodded. 

“That means Eren kept food hot all night for lunch. This means he kept the sabbeth and that means we got a lot of rules to abide by. We have to wash our hands, be mindful of toilet paper consumption, do not turn on things or turn things off without asking.” 

Marco laughed and kissed him, “Jean, those are basic manners. I'll be fine.” He kissed Jean again. Levi stood, “Marco?” 

The dean went still. Levi noticed his eyes trained on Marco and Jean. He took another shot.Levi wanted the most notorious and infamous vampire slayer out of his fucking house and away from his mate and sweet Marco. 

Marco's voice was as friendly and personable as always. “We tried to meet up with you the other day but you were out of town. You needed to speak with us?” 

Levi motioned towards his office but Eren told him that the light would come on automatically so he couldn't go in there. Instead, he should use their bedroom. 

Levi gave Eren a look that said,”what the fuck?” and turned on his heels to take them to their room. Once upstairs, he sat down and looked a this bed. He hadn't slept in eight days. It was like when he was unmated again. 

Jean looked around, “Wow, Eren has never had this clean of a bedroom.” 

Marco watched as Levi sunk into his chair, “Jean, Marco, I would like to ask you a question about your private life.” 

Both men looked at each other and then shrugged. Levi speculated they conceived after Jean was changed. That would put them at four weeks and a day or two. The night it happened had no lunar significance or solar but the way other reds treated Marco was peculiar to say the least. 

“Was there any significant thing that occured when you conceived your child.” 

Both were hiding something. 

Levi frowned, “Speak or I'll make you.” 

Jean and Marco fretted but relented. Marco spoke, “We did have sex after Jean turned. It was mate heat. It would have been cruel to not have sex.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “And?” 

Marco was frank, “I topped Jean, yet….I am the one who is pregnant.” 

The silence spoke volumes in the room. Levi leaned forward, “And you are positive that semen was only deposited in Jean?” 

Jean blushed painfully. 

Marco nodded, “100 percent sure. You can test my memory if you wish. We are just as confused as you as to how I am carrying this child. It moves a lot and it's energy is strong. I am undoubtedly pregnant and will probably deliver in five more months.” 

This was pretty big news in Levi's mind. He cleared his throat, “Well, this will need to be revisited but I think that's all I need to know right now. The other thing was that I'm offering Marco a new job. I need a red ambassador. I need someone to be responsible for reaching out to reds here and representing them. I want that to be Marco. Jean, you will eventually be given a job, too.” 

Marco smiled, “That's wonderful. Thank you, sir.” 

Levi looked bored again as he looked at his bed longingly, “Also, there are obviously perks. You'll have benefits and a house. I'll have your things moved now to the new residence. It's in this neighborhood on the edge. I already have whites next door. I can't have you under me but near is going to be important.” 

Jean was flabbergasted by the generosity. When they returned downstairs, they were asked to stay for a late lunch. Jean agreed and Marco helped Eren. 

Jean introduced himself to the man there but he never got the man’s name. Instead, he wondered why Levi was in such a bad mood. 

When they sat down to eat, Eren said prayers with Levi and Marco watched in fascination. The man drank and seemed to need a smoke. When the soup was served, Jean welled up a bit. 

He stared at it and didn't dare place his spoon inside. It was perfect. Too perfect to eat. 

Eren sat down and watched as everyone began eating. He was always nervous about his cooking. When Levi saw Jean wasn't eating he asked him to not be rude. He said brat was a good cook but Jean just got more depressed and wiped his eyes. 

“Sorry, Jaeger. It's just like your momma’s. It's too perfect to eat.” 

Levi felt Eren's mood nosedive as he tried to not cry either. Marco spoke, “What was your mother's name?” 

Eren choked it out, “Carla.” 

Marco nodded and smiled kindly, “That's a beautiful name and this is beautiful food.” 

* 

When shabbat ended, Jean and Marco were handed directions to their new home. Levi turned to the dean, “You leaving yet?” 

The dean nodded, “I am. I'll see you at the staff meeting. Read my packet and sign.” 

Jean heard then talk more about the school and realized this was the dean. No pictures existed of the dean and he heard he never made public speeches. 

He had also heard the dean was old, had leathery skin, and was an alcoholic. This man was an alcoholic but he wasn't old or leathery or anything he had heard. 

When the dean left Marco asked why he'd been here in the first place. Eren told them he showed up every night that week.Thursday night, he had had enough and Eren turned him away saying Levi was away on business. But, when he woke up, he was there again. Eren told him he had to get ready for the sabbath hoping he’d give him space, instead the man said he was observant as well and Eren felt pressured to invite him to shabbat. This was common etiquette but most guests leave. The dean went to shul with him and then ate dinner and then declared he was tired, didn't live walking distance from the house, and went into one of the rooms to sleep. 

Levi knew from Eren's turn of the head he'd chosen his mother's room. It infuriated him so much the table shook with demonic power. 

Jean snorted, “Well, to be honest, I had no idea that was the dean. I thought he was Levi's older brother or something.” 

Marco gave Jean a look that said, “have you lost your mind" and Eren flew off into a tirade about how they looked nothing alike. Levi was disturbed. 

Eren screeched, “He’s on old, ugly man!” 

Marco nodded in agreement, “Right!? Also, does anyone know the dean’s name?” 

Eren shook his head no but Levi thought it started with a K. 

Jean was angry and flustered, “Are you all fucking with me?! He looked just like Levi! Just slightly different in certain facial features.” 

Eren grit his teeth, “Shut up, horse face.” 

Levi slid a piece of paper and some colored pencils to him, “Are you good at drawing? Show me what you see, Jean.” 

Jean felt the pressure and started drawing his heart out. He sketched a man that had pitch black hair, red eyes, skin so pale it looked bleached. His features were definitely familiar and they looked to be family, brothers, son and father, or even uncle nephew or first cousins. 

Jean's hand slide to the top of the paper by some hidden force. The edges of the paper started to burn and soon it was just ash and smoke. 

Levi called Thomas and asked for him to be there as soon as possible. 

Thomas appeared in seconds, “What do you need?” 

Levi spoke quickly, “I need a divination for a name or any other information.” 

Thomas touched Jean's arm and closed his eyes. 

He tried and tried but as soon as he got close to it, a searing heat consumed him. He screamed and let go of Jean. 

A burned handprint remained in Jeans flesh. He winced and poured water on it. Marco went to him, licking the wound to help. It was still hot and burned Marco's tongue as he lapped over it. 

Levi tended to Thomas but he recovered soon. He looked at Jean and took a deep breath, “You have a very strong gift and you must protect yourself. You and Eren are very powerful and thus, are very valuable.” Thomas made it to the door before turning around, “Something about a K.” 

He left and the windows broke throughout the house. 

Levi sighed and called Reiner, “Can you repair windows?” 

Reiner said he could and Levi offered him 500 dollars to do it now. Eren thought about how Reiner had to serve him but was glad he offered money. Levi turned to him and asked if there were any other surprises. Eren was about to speak when Armin appeared. 

He gave everyone the once over and asked if all was well. Levi was suspicious immediately. He knew they could hear through their walls a little of what had happened. 

Armin was polite as he looked around while Jean spoke. He asked if he could try to see but Jean stepped away, “I just got fucking burned, Armin!” 

Armin pushed more and he relented. Erwin was looking at Levi differently. This didn't bode well for anyone. 

Marco wanted to leave but Armin wasn't finished. He touched his shoulder and told Jean to relax. He closed his eyes and pushed. 

Eren felt sad, Marco wanted to go home, and Erwin pushed Levi with his White. 

Smoke began to billow from Armin’s nose and ears. Jean was frozen, his chest still without breath. After a while, the smoke turned black and then ran white. Jean yelled out and his shoulder was engulfed in flames. A burn of Armin’s petite hand was left. His shirt fell apart and Jean stood up, “We are leaving. Tonight is over for us. We'll go to our new house and invite you over in a few days. I'm spent. School is back in session next week and I'm done!” 

He grabbed Marco and all but ran out of the house. Erwin saw the packet the dean left and quietly pulled Levi to him, “Did he say anything to you that wasn't about the books? He wants me to write with you or complimentary books? Did he say anything other than that?” 

Levi pushed him away, “No! What is your deal, papi?” 

Erwin shrugged, “I was curious. We should sit down sometime and talk about it.” 

Levi sneered. He walked to his kitchen and grabbed a beer, “Everyone should be more like Jean Kirschstein and get the fuck out of my house! I am tired! I AM ABOUT TO DOOM YOU ALL TO **HELL**!” His voice boomed and the house shook. 

Armin was looking at Eren while tears streamed down his face. He felt faint. Eren caught him and helped him back to his house. Armin pulled him down on the bed with him, “Stay.” 

Eren nodded, “Okay.” 

Armin had seen something that defied logic. 

Do angels actually walk among us?


	33. Red Heifer

Armin and Eren were curled up on the couch together watching the TV passively while listening to Erwin and Levi yell in the background. Erwin loved it and Levi hated every second. Erwin just wanted to make sure the dean really had kept certain things to himself. 

Armin curled into Eren, “I've been researching something.” His voice was soft and Eren smiled thinking about how glorious Armin's mind truly was. 

Eren was hooked, “Tell me everything.” 

Armin mentioned he’d found a book he believed was written by the original progenitor. He had read it but it only revealed to him certain information at certain times. “I need to constantly read it to ensure I learn. It's taught me so much that I didn't know but it's also helped me fully understand things I knew but wasn't doing right or was thinking about them in a wrong way. There is one section that talks about people like you and Jean.” 

Armin grabbed a blanket, “Jean has knowledge of the unknown. Some called them Truthers and others called them things that weren't so nice. You were called Seers later but you're different than a Seer. You are what's called a Sucher (Seeker) but I personally think you're a little more than that. What I'm trying to say is, Erwin and I have been thinking a lot about me becoming King and were trying to plan for that as best we can. But, little things intrigue us.” 

Eren didn't like the sound of that, “Did I intrigue you two?” 

Armin shook his head, “No, but Levi did. Have you ever wondered why he isn't a dhampir? We asked Connie to help us out and to teach us about dhampirs. Sasha is also a dhampir but she refuses to recognize it.” 

Eren had wondered that and he had also seen the way Levi had reacted. “Armin, please leave that alone. I don't think Levi wants to discuss it.” 

Armin blinked. “But….it's important to know where you come from, Eren. I promise I'm just doing this to help.” 

The door to their house opened, “Brat! Where are you!?” Levi seethed. 

Erwin was on his heels, “So, you agree? Why don't we make a list? Eren can incorporate his studies into it and I've been encouraging Armin to enter law school so he'd get practical hands on experience too!” 

Levi turned on his heels, “You mean you've been _pushing_ Armin. Just like you're pushing me! Plus, I don't know what brat thinks he's doing and I don't have time for this shit!” 

Erwin made a frustrated noise, “Well, why don't we talk about where you've been for a week? Maybe if you'd been here-" 

Levi punched him and Erwin jumped on him, putting him into a choke hold. Levi started to laugh darkly, “Foolish White, we don't need to breathe!” 

He tossed him over him and onto his back with a thud. Erwin reached out with magic in his hand. Levi hissed as the spell brought him to his knees. Erwin took his hand, placing it on the back of Levi's neck and shoving it into the floor with a sickening crunch. 

“Where were you, Levi?” 

Levi didn't speak. He merely glared and grit his teeth. Erwin sighed, “You always have to make me hurt you.” 

Levi gave him a look that said he thought it was funny he thought he was hurting him. Armin sat up, “Wherever he was, he doesn't want to talk about it. Leave it be, Erwin.” They could now hear Reiner working on the windows in the house. Armin reached for Eren. “Help me up.” 

Eren did so and took Armin to his office where he got a bag of coal or something from his desk. He brought it back to the livingroom, “Do you know what this is?” 

Levi didn't speak. 

Armin held another bag up, “Or this?” 

Levi just glared and Eren took a guess, “Dirt from….the valley of blood?” Eren tilted his head to the side, “I don't know why I know that.” 

Levi perked up as Eren stepped closer. Erwin wrenched him up and sat him at the bar while Armin got out rubbing alcohol, “Watch as I wet both of these powders. I wouldn't call it soil. I don't know what it is.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, “I have no interest in watching you make shitty mudpies.” 

Armin added alcohol to each sample. They watched as it curled and popped and sizzled. The dirt substance lifted like smoke and curled in fantastic patterns. Small thunderstorms appeared and lava fell on the table to leave holes that Erwin fretted over. “I liked our countertops.” 

Armin kissed him, “We’ll get them fixed. Don't worry.” 

Armin turned to Levi, “So, why is it that the soil from the valley of blood where an angel fell reacts the same way your vomit.does?” 

Levi stood, “You took my vomit? I had no idea you were that kinky. How should I know why they react the same?” 

Erwin spoke softly, “Is it possible that you're somehow related to angels?” 

Levi bristled, “No, I have only demonic blood. I know of no others who have angelic blood. There were stories but the last of that line died thousands of years ago. Angels may be fairytales we vampires came up with, to be honest. Demons have imaginations, too.” 

He turned to Eren, “Come on. We're leaving.” 

Armin appeared before the door, “I think you should stay. I saw things through Jean.” 

Levi threw Armin to the side while ripping Eren from Erwin’s grip, “Tomorrow. I am now going to bed with my mate.” 

Levi checked on Reiner and handed him an envelope. Reiner looked inside and started to hand it back, “I thought you were kidding. I'm you servant. You don't pay me. Plus, there's more than 500 in there.” 

Levi pushed the envelope back into his hand, “Bertolt is here working with you. Split it. He's got a mate and you have a mate. Put it away or something. Use it for later.” 

Reiner and Bertolt thanked him and when Reiner asked if Mikasa could come to the dinner with Mike, he said yes. They were stunned. When he turned around, they were staring. He glared, “Fix my windows, swine!” 

Levi found Eren folding his clothes and putting his dirty ones in the hamper that was overflowing. Levi didn't have it in him to fight, “Brat, get in bed. I'm so tired.” 

Levi changed while Eren brushed his teeth and then jumped on the bed. 

“Weeeeeeeeee!” 

Levi blinked. His voice was unamused, “It's a bed, not a fucking trampoline.” 

Eren gave him a goofy smile, “Anything can be a trampoline. But, why don't we address how cranky you are and how horney I am?” 

Levi groaned, “I'm _tired._ ” Eren pouted, “But, I'm so cute and sexy.” He took his shirt off and smirked, “Look at me.” He winked and Levi rolled his eyes. 

Levi made his way under the covers, his bones ached, his muscles were tired, and his mate smelled delicious. Eren moved over top of him, straddling him, “Fuck me and I'll feed you.” Eren said it seriously but managed a little kindness and sensuality. He reached between them to grasp Levi's sex. 

Levi leaned up and kissed Eren while his hands moved to his hips. Eren moved in slow circles on top of Levi, eliciting soft moans and groans from his normally in control mate. 

He didn't know where he'd been or what he'd been doing but now he was here. Eren teased him and tormented him while allowing him to occasionally drink from him. 

When Eren found release, Levi was on the edge. He pulled Eren's head down roughly, thrusting deeply into him. His voice was rough, “Come here.” 

He sank his fangs into Eren and drank his fill. 

* 

When Levi woke, he stared at Eren while he slept. He was clearly dreaming about something sad. A tear escaped his eye. Levi reached out to wipe it when he felt his mother stir. Her presence worried him so he got up and went to her room. 

She stood in the light in the form he had known as his mother in the human world. She smiled brightly, “I have missed you. Eren did not speak to me the other night.” 

Levi embraced his mother, “Should I wake him?” 

She kissed his head, “No, poor thing. He dreams of his mother. She waits for him on the other side. She watches but can't fully see.” 

Eren was crying over his mother. Jean had cried, too. Levi swallowed, “What is she like in shol?” 

Lilith sighed, “She is….magnificent.” She smiled, “But, I'm here to tell you that things are about to change. A prophet walks among the reds. A new messiah comes. It is all very exciting.” 

She sat down, “You know every so often a great change occurs. This time, the reds will change and a new a variant species will be born, too. What do you think, my shefeleh?” 

Levi swallowed the dread he felt, “Who is the prophet? Who is this red messiah? A new species doesn't bode well. How do we know this? Does this threaten me and my mate?” 

She stroked his hair, “I can say no more than I have but trust that I will allow no harm to come to you. There are more prophecies to be fulfilled and I say embrace them and do as you always have. You yourself are fulfillment of one yet to be realized.” 

She disappeared, leaving only her scent and a lingering depression. He loved his mother and missed her. Eren's pain was familiar but it was also different. He would never see Carla again unless- 

He stopped the thought. It was too far. He found himself worried about Eren's choice of profession. When had this come about and why? He didn't mind him becoming a doctor. He'd just been adamant about not really wanting to become one. 

When he walked back to his bedroom and crawled inside of the bed, he kissed Eren awake. His words were soft, “Stop crying with your shitty eyes.” 

Eren pulled him closer, “I didn't get to talk to your momma. I feel bad. I had stuff I wanted to tell her.” 

Levi’s lips covered his and they fell back asleep. 

* 

* 

* 

Erwin hovered over Armin, “Tell me.” 

His voice was kind and almost fatherly. He had Armin tied to the bed, ass blood red and bruising as he spoke. Armin moaned long and deeply before speaking, “No, sir. I'll never talk.” 

Erwin's pleasant demeanor changed, “Then you obviously haven't been punished enough.” 

He pushed the silver bullet back into Armin and turned it all the way up. Armin clenched and moaned. He writhed and groaned. All while Erwin continued his intense interrogation, “If you talk, you get fucked and let go. How is anything better than that?” 

Armin turned his face towards him, face flushed, pupils blown wide, and back arched, “Sticking to my morals and keeping my honor, sir.” 

Erwin grew mad, reaching over to choke him, “You'll break. Nothing will prevent me from stopping North Korea's nuclear attack on the United States of America. Especially, not a little twink defector like you!” 

He grabbed Armin’s sex and stroked while choking him. Armin started to lose consciousness. He wanted release but he had his honor on the line. 

“You’ll have to kill me! I'll never betray my country!” 

Erwin growled, “Fine, I'll just fuck you to death, spy!” 

Armin had never been so happy go hear a threat in his life. 

Once Erwin made him come silly and they took a shower, it was time for breakfast. Armin made a traditional Finnish breakfast for his doting husband and mate. 

Erwin looked over the package that the dean left and sighed. He ate his toast and added heaps of jam to it after each bite. Armin giggled, “You'll turn into a berry if you keep eating that much jam.” 

Erwin took a sip of coffee, smirking around the lip of the cup. Armin noticed how reluctant he had been about going back to school. “Hey, Erwin?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Do you want to stay at the school?” 

Erwin looked shocked, “I love my job! It's fine. But, speaking of school, the examination for pre-law is this semester. I think you could get early admission so if you need a tutor or anything, I'll make it happen.” 

Armin sighed, “Why lie to me when you know through our bond I'll know? Why are you hesitant about work?” Armin wasn't sure that law school was for him but he'd been open to it. Carla's words had made him fond of the idea. At least, this way he could honor her. 

But, Erwin was frequently depressive when the topic of school came back up. Armin pushed with his white, “Erwin, we are mates. You can tell me your fears.” Erwin reached over to take his hand. 

He gave Armin's hand a squeeze, “It's just….temptation. I'm worried about being there and being tempted with drugs and young freshmen and Levi is intoxicating. I want to be with him all the time but he's so...bad a feelings?” 

Armin gave him a sympathetic look, “You should talk with Levi about that. Maybe, he wants to tell you things? And the drugs...well, that's something we need to address. The freshmen…..” 

Armin's face was terrifying, “I'll handle that. All I need is your sperm. I can freeze it after I cut your dick off and drain them.” 

Erwin laughed but then became serious, “I do have a wandering eye.” 

Armin raised an eyebrow, “It has only seemed wander to Levi in a serious way. You better not wander to others in a serious way.” 

Erwin laughed awkwardly, “I'm just scared.” 

This was different, “Howso?” 

Erwin chewed his lip, “Because I am on the edge of having everything I never thought I could have.” 

“So, you would fuck a student and ruin it all?” 

Erwin laughed, “No, you keep me pretty occupied. Maybe in our later years I'll want to spice it up.” 

Erwin realized his humor was fucking him and not in a good way. He swallowed, “So, what's the deal with that foursome Eren is always talking about?” 

Armin crushed him to the floor and used him as a stool for his feet to rest on while he finished his breakfast. 

Erwin thought he'd gotten off easy. 

After Armin finished eating he spoke to Erwin, “So, are we sure we have our story straight?” They originally were going to go to the dean themselves but instead they thought they'd ask him over. 

“You showed me what you saw, baby. It makes a little sense.” 

Armin thought about it, “It is going to be explosive.” 

Erwin nodded, “Well, we haven't called him yet.” 

There was some sort of commotion at the Blacks. Armin felt Eren's shame rise and Erwin felt Levi's annoyance. Eren must have forgotten to clean the house up after he destroyed it the other day during one of his tantrums. 

Instead, a knock was on their door and then a pounding. Erwin ran to get it and it was Jean pulling Marco inside. Marco was very much pregnant and Jean was hysterical. 

Levi appeared suddenly, “Marco, you look different. Did you get a haircut and maybe, I don't know, shove a basketball up under your shirt?” 

Marco still had a characteristically positive smile, “No, unfortunately not. I'm apparently in labor.” He gave a smile like “oh well, what do you know.” Levi really liked Marco. 

Erwin inhaled shortly, “Well, if you are in labor we should go to a vampire hospital. “ 

Levi was emotionless, “Marco knows how vampire babies are born. He's come here for a reason.” 

Marco gave a nervous smile, “Well, about that. We-" 

Jean was hysterical, “There is a fucking cult outside chasing us!” 

Eren and Armin blinked for a moment. They walked to the door and opened it. Eren turned to the others, “Yep, lots of people in pointy, scary red hats.” Armin was freaked out but one of them waved. 

Armin waved back. 

Jean screamed, “DON'T WAVE TO THEM!” 

Marco hissed in pain, “I'd really like a soft, warm place with clean sheets and a jug of water. Please.” 

Jean was freaking out, “Marco! What else?” 

Marco was handed off to Erwin who quickly took him to a guest bedroom, “I need two red witnesses. Oh, and you need to get me the pelt of a red heifer.” 

Jean stared, completely void. Levi placed his hand on his shoulder, “I’ll help with that. Erwin, come here and learn. I’ll explain later.” Levi opened a portal that terrified Jean, “I’m not going in there.” Jeans words were weak. The made Levi chuckled darkly, “Well, I’m not really but you two are.” 

Erwin turned, “NO! WHAT ARE YOU-” 

Levi split in two and pushed them into the portal. 

Marco was now on the bed with Armin tending to him. Eren was shaking. Levi looked at him, “Brat, you okay? This is a part of your world now. This is a part of the profession and a part of our existence. We all were born and we all will bear another.” Levi didn’t want to push Eren but he didn’t think that this was looking very promising for him as a doctor and, upsettingly, as a future parent. 

Levi picked up the phone and made a few calls. Eren heard him yelling at the cult outside to get off the grass and at least clean the sidewalk of that chalk from the kids across the street. It made him laugh a little. 

Marco was so polite but he could tell he was in serious pain. He was sweating, cramping, and scared. Marco was convinced he was going to die in childbirth. Something caught Eren’s eye and made him walk forward, “I think your baby is breech.” 

Marco sighed at a particularly hard contraction, “Oh, that makes sense. I know something isn’t right.” 

Eren placed his hands on Marco’s stomach, “I think we can turn it if we act now. I don’t know if C-sections are a thing for vampires.” 

Armin shook his head, “It’s uncommon and risky for various reasons.” 

Eren swallowed, his nerves consuming him, “Well, then we better do this. I need your help, Armin. Put your hands here and do as I say.” 

Marco yelled out but was thankful someone was helping him. 

* 

* 

* 

Levi smoked a cigarette as he led them to the farm. A cloud of black smoke led their way to the old farm hand. He was a red and bowed slightly to them, “Come for a heifer? For a black?” 

Levi shook his head, “No, I need a pelt for a red’s birth. A red one. No other will do.” 

The man seemed shocked, “The red requested a pelt from a red heifer? A red said this?” 

Levi nodded while the others watched. The man put his hands in his pockets and then with one removed his floppy hat and wiped his brow with a handkerchief from his pocket with the other. His long sleeve, white shirt and blue jeans were understated. No one knew who he really was. 

He turned to Levi, “This isn’t your doing?” 

Levi shook his head, “You know my kind seeks other pelts and we can barely get those for ourselves. I doubt that you even have any right now. I’ve never heard such a request. I thought your kind didn’t do this. Whites only sometimes request a pelt.” 

The man sighed, “There’s only one pelt this red could mean. You must take care of it. You must not let it go as you go through the portal again. There is no other like this.” 

The man disappeared into his house and when he returned, the pelt was wrapped in brown paper, “Is the mate here?” 

Jean stepped forward, “Me.” 

The man handed it over to Jean while magic markings floated through the air over to him. Jean felt like something truly destined was happening. Levi spoke, “In the Black world, our children are born onto a pelt of an ancient mythical black feline. These pelts are so rare and difficult to get that many families must pass theirs down and no child gets their own, which is sad. In the White world, the pelt of a wolf is often used. There is a specific breed that is said to have descended from Fenrir. It is white and sometimes contains traces of platinum and diamond in it’s fur. Unfortunately, it is said no more of the wolves are being born. No pelt like this has been found in recent millennium, so any wolf will do for a White now. Reds have never done this.” 

Jean looked at him, “So why now?” 

Levi shrugged, ‘I do not know. I am just trying to be…” 

Erwin smiled, “Supportive and a good friend.” 

Levi pulled back sharply, “Ew, don’t say shit like that.” 

He opened the portal back, “Hold on to that.” He shoved them in and enjoyed the sound of their screams. 

Levi felt the man tug at his arm, “You're pelt, what would you sell it for? I know it's one of a kind. It's for the angel of darkness.” 

The man desired it so much that it scared Levi. He pulled away, “It is ordinary. I am no angel but it will be worthy of many future demons to be born on with my mate.” 

The man never looked anyone in the eyes. His were always obscured. He smirked, a small laugh escaped the corner of his mouth, “You are blind. From you shall come forth the hordes of schol. From your loins, the very angel of death shall be born. The son of the Angel of Darkness. He will not straddle two worlds as you do. Everyone must choose in the end: good or evil. It is how I have made it.” 

His worlds were in a language Levi had never heard but understood. It was neither masculine or feminine. Yet, it was everything and and everyone. He stumbled back into the portal and wondered who this man was. 

When he came to the other side it was with a gentle sigh. He was on his couch. Marco's occasional yells punctuated the busy rabble of people in his home. Mike was washing blood from his hands while Mikasa and Annie placed cool rags on Marco's forehead. Jean wasn't allowed in the room as was customary for all mates. They were too emotional. 

Levi had seen many pregnant mates die because of the stress they felt through their bond. There were a lot of serious child birthing issues that were induced by situations. 

Armin and Erwin sat with Jean and comforted him. 

There was a knock at the door. 

Mike opened it to reveal one of the cult members holding a pizza. He paid him and shut the door. Levi's glare was icy. Mike shrugged, “I'm high and my face was between a pair of thighs when you called.” 

Levi sat up, “They're potentially dangerous.” 

Mike took a slice out, “And really helpful when you've got the munchies.” 

Mike licked the grease from his fingers, “Don't worry, we’ll be here a while. Labor will be long and Eren has saved both baby and mother.” 

Those words made Levi light up, “Brat did what?” 

Mike gave a soft smile, “He turned the baby inside the womb and made an internal adjustment. The blood was from me checking his work. Marco swears he’d be dead or the baby if he hadn't moved it. Armin said it was wonderful to watch and terrifying at the same time. I'd say that's the trademark of a black, wouldn't you?” 

He put the box down, “Have some. It's not kosher but the best shit in life isn't.” 

Levi tossed the pizza in the trash, “Treif doesn't belong in my kitchen, “ 

”But, messiahs do?” 

Mike's words rang with truth. 

He followed him to the room but wasn't allowed in. Before the door shut, he saw Eren. He was nervous but all Levi saw was the boy who took the needle from his arm to place in his own to protect him. 

He saw a young man who would, one day, become fully capable and confident. 

* 

* 

* 

An hour passed in agonizing frustration. Marco's labor became more intense as the contractions grew closer. He wanted to give up when it came time to finally push but his instincts took over. 

Eren watched as Mike calmly explained what he needed from Marco. He changed the smells in the room to suit Marco and then asked him what he felt like doing to finally birth his baby. 

Eren was confused. People gave birth on their back in a bed. Armin shook his head, “That's not always the best thing. We know how to get the baby out, it just takes some time for us to figure it out. Grandpa said my mother gave birth to me on all fours in the library of his house. It had a large window with a breeze and the carpet was soft and the books inviting.” 

Eren smirked, “So, that explains a lot.” 

Armin smiled, “Yeah, it does. Humans give birth differently than they used to. The whole stuck in a bed thing is harmful for the mother and it's all about control.” 

Marco sat up with a shuddering whimper. He gripped Mikasa’s hand while Annie took the other. Marco would give birth leaning over the bed and no one could stop him once he began moving. 

Mike touched his back, “Any tearing?” 

Marco grit his teeth before shaking his head no. Mike patted him, “Good. This is a good first birth, Marco. You'll recover well at this rate.” 

He looked to Eren for a moment and then motioned him closer. Marco's labored breathing filled the quiet room. 

Eren could hear the heartbeat of the child inside. He gasped causing Mike to look at him in confusion. When Eren told him what he he heard, he couldn't believe it, “Wow, dude. That's something only a Doktor can normally hear. Guess you're in the right profession.” Eren was positioned to catch the child while Mike took vitals and watched Marco's every facial expression. 

He wouldn't let anything happen to Marco. 

Mikasa watched him closely and Annie found herself suddenly at ease. She took Mikasa’s hand and smiled a little. Marco began to push harder when Eren could feel the head. 

Both red women were suddenly not so afraid of it all. It wasn't necessary something they wanted right then, but it wasn't as bad as they had thought. At least, there were doctors and nurses in the vampire world, too. And, to be honest, having the ability to move and give birth wherever you feel most right was liberating. Marco wasn't as uncomfortable as before. 

Eren turned to Mikasa for a moment and gave her a strange look. She saw a little of Grisha in him. Marco was still pushing but he kept looking at her. She thought it was because he'd always needed her. He'd gone off with Armin and now look where they all were. Vampires in a fucking a mess. She snorted at the thought. 

He turned back to Marco as the baby finally made its way into the world. 

* 

* 

* 

Reiner heard Bertolt on the phone speaking about the birth. The collection of red hats outside made both men extremely uncomfortable. They knew the red hats were a secret messianic cult and could potentially derail their plans. 

Bert leaned on the counter, “I want for only the reds to rise but that cult is delusional and goes against our tribal teachings. Why are they waiting for Marco?” 

Reiner contemplated it. He finished his green smoothie and wantonly thought about the muffins Annie had made the other day. She was obsessed with sweets lately. 

“Do you think they concieved on Christmas?” 

Bertolt paused, “No, that's Levi's birthday supposedly.” 

Reiner thought about it more, “They were blessed on Christmas.” 

Bert's brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed, “Damn. Well, we're left with no choice, really. I don't want to hurt Marco and his child unless we have to. I'd like to stave it off as long as possible.” 

They gathered their things and decided on a course of action. Reiner was touched that Bert was as loyal as he was. He kissed him, making Bertolt blush. They held hands as they walked down the street. 

When they saw the cult, they gave each other a squeeze before letting go and taking care of business. 

* 

* 

* 

**Levi's School for Vampires: Birthing and Bonding**

Jean opened the door and it was all a blur. His mate was in a freshly cleaned bed with new clothes and he smelled like he'd just have the most luxurious bath. He looked angelic, motherly, loving as he peered down at the mass he cradled. 

Jean ran to his side, jumping into the bed beside him. Marco turned his head and they kissed passionately. Jean's purring was deep and Marco's small noises conveyed all the feelings in the world to hin. 

Marco told Jena how Eren saved his life and how Mike was the best doktor he had ever encountered. He talked of Mikasa and Annie's unwavering support and how Mikasa had cleaned him up while their baby was examined by Mike and Eren with Annie watching. 

Jean was overwhelmed by his friends and his new life. He looked down and gasped at the beauty of their child. Marco smiled, “I know I'm partial but she's one of the most beautiful babies ever born, I think.” 

Jean leaned down to kiss and lick his daughter. She squirmed happily, cooing and opening her eyes. They admired her for what seemed like ages when there was a knock. Levi entered and asked if Marco would mind allowing him to make this birth into a class. Marco didn't mind and soon they were all inside. 

Levi turned to everyone, “Maggots, this is a rare opportunity to ask questions and learn about bonding with a mate. This is one of the most precious things we have the opportunity to watch. Many turned vampires will find some things uncomfortable but it will feel right when you are in the situation.” 

Eren bit his lip looking from Mike to Levi before asking, “Do we breastfeed?” 

Marco nodded, “I was just about to try. We produce a milk of some sorts that's high in blood. It's critical that you nurse your baby or it will die. We don't have the ability to use a wet nurse as easily as humans. It's really rare. If a babe can't nurse, it doesn't live.” 

Jean felt a knot in his throat, “Can you?” He whispered it quickly under his breath. Marco shrugged, “I hope so. I have the urge and my milk has come in.” 

Mikasa felt ill. She didn't like the chance that Jean's baby could die. They watched as he tried to get the baby to latch. It was silent as they waited. 

When she did, there was a collective sigh of relief. Marco turned to Levi, “When you nurse, you have an urge to turn in to your mate, lay on your side, and keep the baby between you. The father removes their shirt so skin is on skin. The baby nurses between the parents and bonds. The mother is protected by the father as he curves inwards around them and provides them with shelter to cover them like a blanket or fur.” 

“The father always puts their back towards danger. So, doors and windows. The mother keeps their back to walls and other permanent structures. It just feels natural.” 

Levi nodded, “The mother will nurse for hours at a time the first year and this means that the fathers bear the responsibility of getting enough blood for all three and often. This is a great struggle once other children come along. Priorities will shift, but the year of nursing has never changed in my lifetime. This can take a physical toll on the mothers if their mate is stressed and not finding quality blood.” 

Erwin took notes while Armin thought about nursing for a year. Annie swallowed and Mikasa noticed she smelled differently. She wondered if she'd be the next birth she attended. 

They discussed more about the den and nesting things they would experience but it was a strange knock at the door that pulled their attention from the class. 

The Dean was at the door leaving Armin scrambling for a reason to turn him away. He walked inside, “This better be good, Mr. Arlert.” 

He was interested in the smells and the way the energy shifted in the other room. When he entered, he saw two men with a baby and a group of stunned individuals. Levi stepped forward, revealing behind him a girl who looked very much like him and someone The Dean thought of everyday. He felt the air rush out of him and missed whatever it was that Levi was saying. 

Mikasa avoided his gaze, uncomfortable with it. The Dean felt a rush of emotions. 

Levi waved his hand, “Hello?” 

The Dean snapped back to reality, “So, Marco Bodt gave birth. Jean Kirschstein is the father. Okay, well, make sure to register it as a dependent at the ROTC office.” 

Armin gawked, “You're not going to ask questions?” 

The Dean pulled out a cigarette but put it back, “No, what organs Bodt has isn't my business. His scholarship is at risk, though. But, that's for another time.” 

He gave Mikasa another look and then turned to Armin, “I'd like to speak with you alone when school commences. Otherwise, I have a woman back at my house so I'll be going.” He pulled the cigarette out and walked out of the room and towards the front door. Levi followed him when he suddenly stopped, “By the way, there's a lot of dead reds outside. I'm not responsible for that. It's absolutely filthy.” 

He paused by the window at the front door and pulled his finger across the windowsill. He examined his finger and held it up, “Huh, guess you like filthy things if this is how you let your neighbors keep their den. So close to yours, I bet the dirt travels over.” 

He left and Levi let out a scream through clenched teeth. He was so angry that he almost forgot to finish the class. Eren grabbed him and brought him back inside of the room. 

Marco and Jean were passing the baby around when she came to Mikasa. She was overwhelmed with the smell of the baby and the knowledge of who her father was. She leaned down but hesitated. 

Marco gave a short laugh, “You want to kiss and lick her, right? It's okay. You were my attendant and you're my friend.” 

Mikasa lavished kisses all over while Mike watched. She moved closer and closer to him while holding the baby in front of her. This was the natural instinct Levi had spoken of. The child rested between the father and mother, safe, secure, and loved. 

She realized how it looked and acted like she had merely intended to pass her off to him. He took her, peering down at Mikasa with deep affection in his eyes. Jean noticed everything as did the others. 

He handed her to Annie who beamed. She looked at Marco, “Thank you so much. She is amazing.” 

Erwin got her next and turned to Armin, “Well, do you think they'll notice if we just take her?” Armin popped him and Eren laughed, “Erwin, fuck, you're such a dad.” 

Erwin grinned, “Hopefully a dilf, Eren.” 

Eren was nervous so his mouth opened and blurted out, “OH, YOU ARE!” 

Armin turned to Eren before laughing and continuing, “You _are_ such a daddy with your cooking, career tests, and now baby kissing.” Armin held her and blessed her while Jean and Marco grew closer in the bed. Marco was hungry but not too bad. 

When Eren held her, he felt a strange sense of foreboding. He also felt pressure and expectations. But, a small bit of longing to usher in a new era of Blackdom. He thought that was weird. 

Levi's hands greedily took her from him. He smelled her, smiled at her, and checked over her. There was a blessing on his lips and a great light that shown from her skin. She was red rubies crushed and glistening. He'd wanted to see her true form, the one so rare it was all but forgotten, and he was mystified. 

Everyone else was, too. 

”What is that?” Marco was enamored as he laid her back in his arms. Levi cleared his throat, “We have true forms. These forms are not made of scales and talons. What we call the true form is actually our fighting form, our defensive form. The true form is hard to do unless you practice and sometimes vampires of lesser constitution can't turn back into our more human looking form.” 

He explained how to do it and asked Mike if he would demonstrate. Mike politely declined but after a request from Mikasa and Erwin he transformed before their eyes into a truly magnificent creature. 

He looked as his human form without scales and talons but his skin was like opal with hints of deep reds and maroon. His muscles were sharp like stone in definition and he mesmerized with hints of vermillion flakes within his golden eyes. 

He had golden fingers that appeared molton. Levi was interested in them. Mike said his family had been mixed with an angelic bloodline at one time and this was all that was left. 

Mike wanted Erwin to go next and when he transformed, Levi felt weak in the knees. He was like diamonds and violets. His indigo child blood made him look fit for the sea. Erwin reminded them all of a merman with his slightly more pointed features in his face reminiscent of Neptune himself. His blue eyes were shaded violet and his hair platinum. Levi felt weak and a little but like a schoolgirl. 

But, he wanted to see Eren more than anything. 

Eren struggled to figure out how to change. He grew more and more frustrated till Armin came over and explained it more. Armin found it much easier to change and did so with Eren. 

It was breathtaking. Armin was shimmering crushed opal and diamond champagne. His eyes were light blue, almost iridescent and endless in their depth. They reflected almost every color of the rainbow and more. His hair was platinum as well, silky and heavy. He was royalty no ifs, ands, or buts about it. His lips shimmered as he opened them to gasp at Eren. 

Eren looked like deep, black velvet. His features were almost feline but his eyes were piercing emerald. In fact, his skin held an emerald highlight that made him look all the more decadent and panther like. 

He was so handsome, so different, and so striking that he pulled all the attention to him and for that matter, to Armin who was just as beautiful in his own way. Both were gorgeous and made the others in the room awestruck. 

Levi couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a mate like Eren. 

Eren turned to him, “Your turn!” 

Levi pouted, “I can't, brat. I'm locked into this form and the fighting form. I've never been able to turn into my true at all. I just can't. I can tell everyone else and help them but I'm stuck.” 

Eren whined and pushed. He really thought he was lying to him but Levi swore he wasn't. He kissed his mate in a rare display of sweet affection and turned the conversation back on the baby. 

Jean and Marco hadn't discussed names since they thought they had months left. A few were tossed out and immediately ruled out. Another knock at the front door angered Armin. He just wanted to be left alone. 

Three red vampire men were at the door dressed in various style of clothing and obviously upset about the carnage outside. They pushed on and forced themselves to smile. They each held gifts in ornate golden boxes. Armin sighed, “What is your purpose?” 

They explained that a star had led them to this place and that they had heard of a birth that was truly a miracle. 

Armin stared with his mouth slightly open before exclaiming rather confused, “Like...the story about _jesus?_ ” 

They pushed forward, “We come with gifts for the child and to bless him. 

“ _Her._ ” Armin corrected them much to their confusion. They came to the bedroom and offered the gifts and blessings. Levi and Erwin made sure they left as suddenly as they came after seeing the stress it put on Marco when they called him heavenly mother and the last prophet. 

All in all, Jean and Marco were exhausted and needed to rest with their baby. Armin suggested they move them to their house so they could nest and Jean reluctantly agreed. His instincts wanted them to stay where they were but the den was white and his mate wanted his own space. 

Armin helped Marco up while Jean held his newborn daughter with ease and caution. Mikasa looked longingly at him. She really had thought about a life with Jean and suddenly, she felt very stupid for some of the choices she'd made when they graduated. 

But, then there was Mike- 

_**Reiner**_

She wasn't very happy with her life and it's confusion. She just wanted a mate and stability. 

And now a baby wouldn't be so bad. 

Ughhhh 

Jean turned to Mikasa, “We don't have a name for her.” 

Mike smiled, “She reminds me of a woman of valor, right Levi?” 

Levi sighed. He'd tried to suppress his own feelings. Mike smiled, “Are we of the same opinion?” 

Levi frowned, “I think that it would only be appropriate if one of them had lineage to her.” 

Jean looked hopeful, “Can you test that? Who is it? I already have a middle name.” 

Levi looked to Armin first, “Jean, Marco and her are….special. It would be wise to give her a few names. Last names don't really carry a lot of weight but a stately name for her if she turns out to be prominent in vampire society would be wise. A few middle names would suffice.” 

Armin gave him a reassuring look, “Think, British royals.” 

Jean groaned, “But who does she remind you of?” 

Mike hummed, “Cleopatra.” 

Levi nodded but added seriously a shocking name, “Reminds me of my brother's mother's name: Bathsheba.” 

Mike grinned, lightly fist bumping Levi's shoulder, “Man, Greek and Hebrew unit!” 

Levi walked them outside to the scene of death and destruction. Levi groaned, “He said he didn't do this but I feel like he did.” 

Jean and Marco were freighted and corralled around their child while Armin sighed, “I didn't want to mention it.” 

”WHO DID THAT!?” 

Jean felt like the world was literally the most dangerous place. Levi blinked at the sun as it filtered through the buildings. The sun was setting and hopefully when this day ended everyone would know peace. 

“The Dean is arguably the most dangerous and infamous vampire hunter since Van Helsing. In fact, if he wasn't human, I'd say he was Van Helsing himself. I never encountered Van Helsing but I have seen his picture and have had many acquaintances fall due to him. He says he didn't kill these reds but I can't be sure.” 

He turned to Jean, “But, I promise you that your home is secure and you will be secure. I'll have Reiner and Bertolt guard your home and Thomas will stay ever watchful. You may summon me if there is an issue.” 

Armin kissed the baby one last time and Annie went with them to the house. She called Bertolt and asked for him to meet them there. Mikasa waved but ran to kiss the baby one last time, too. She didn't like this emotional side of herself. 

Jean seemed really pleased so it made her feel a little bit better about being so weak. 

She turned to Levi and there was a moment between them neither understood very well. Mike packed his things and told Eren he'd see him soon but he thought his sister would like a little less excitement. 

Erwin suppressed a smirk before asking him if he was able to come to their D&D game night. He said he wouldn't miss it for the world and Armin promised to make something Finnish to eat. 

Levi took Eren's hand for a moment before letting it go. He turned to Erwin, casting a sultry look his way, “Wanna do something dirty, papi?” 

Erwins quivered, “Depends. What is it?” 

Levi bit his lip, “It's either yes or no.” Each word was punctuated by the promise of sex and lustful wanting. His voice was heady and enticing. 

Erwin pounced, “Yes.” 

Levi chuckled darkly, “Are you sure?” 

Erwin swallowed, “I...am.” 

Levi's stride up to him was enticing. He slowly bit his lip and released it, casting his gaze up through his dark, full lashes, “Okay, papi. Let's get dirty.” 

He took his shirt in his hands and pulled him towards his house, “It's time to clean your home.” 

Levi had agreed with the dean. This place was filthy and white and therefore, disgustingly dusty with warmth and love. 

* 

Erwin stretched across the soapy floor to steal a kiss from Levi. He swiped his face, cutting it and drawing blood, “You disgust me.” 

Erwin laid down on his stomach and then rolled over, moaning, “Hit me again, my demon. I know it's how you declare your love for me.” 

His white soared and Levi sneered, “I've got a mate half your age in the other room. **Now lick.** ” 

Erwin licked the floor and his white faltered. He felt degraded and Levi enjoyed it. 

A sudden shift in smells made them both pause. Levi went to the front door and opened it. There was an electricity in the air for vampires. He wasn't sure if it was magic or what. 

He heard Armin whimper in his office. When he appeared, he was flushed and bothered. 

“Erwin, I'd like you to come with me for a bit. This can wait.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, “Just say you're having a flash heat.” 

Armin looked embarrassed. Levi wondered why as he watched a few local vamps scurry towards their home in similar agitation. He had to admit he felt a little hot under the collar. 

A bird fell from the sky and landed on the sidewalk. He shut the door quickly. When he turned he saw Armin in his true form panting slightly. 

Levi's throat clenched as he admired the contours of his delicate throat. Erwin noticed and growled low, “Get out.” 

The door opened to his home suddenly. Erwin had used his magic and Levi tched, “Prudes.” 

He entered his home to be overwhelmed by the smell of Eren in heat. He materialized upstairs in their room. Eren was on the bed panting and writhing. He normally kept better control but he, too, was in his true form. Levi's hands were greedy as they pulled him closer and around so that he could see him better. 

Eren moaned pitifully. Levi merely chuckled darkly. He had no intentions of letting brat get immediate satisfaction. No, not when he looked like this. 

“I think someone needs their hands tied.” Eren whined in true disappointment. He must be really hot for torture to not make him happy. Levi thought it was strange but decided he deserved it for being so bratty all the time 

He kissed him but suddenly lost the will to do anything but fuck him. 

The night felt strange. 

Levi wondered why. 

“Levi!” Eren's voice was urgent, “I need your undivided attention.” 

Levi frowned. Eren felt him feel bad so he took his face between his hands and kissed him hotly. When he pulled back, Eren gave his face a slap, “Fuck me, please.” 

Levi smirked a bit, “Alright.”


End file.
